I Always Love You Christian y Anastasia ツ
by mari.yaju
Summary: Christian es un chico de catorce años muy problemático, debido a su doloroso pasado, se la pasa metido en peleas o bebiendo mucho alcohol, sus padres siempre andan preocupados y tratan de ayudarlo llevándolo para que un psicólogo llamado John Flynn, pero aunque lo tratara de ayudar, sus problemas no dejaban de estar presente ya que su pasado siempre lo atormenta.
1. Prólogo

_**Enero de 2010**_

 _El ruido del salón de clases era muy molesto para cualquier persona, especialmente para Christian Grey, el chico de ojos grises que se encontraba apartado de todos los estudiantes del colegio._

 _Su asiento estaba en la última fila, justamente al lado de la ventana; él se sentía muy irritado, los chicos hablaban y reían sin parar, y muy fuerte, y lo peor de todo, es que sabía que se estaban riendo de él._

 _Todo pasó porque Leslie, —la chica más popular del colegio—, lo invitó a salir y el simplemente se negó, y ella, dolida por su rechazo, divulgó por todo el colegio que Christian es gay._

 _Christian solamente la ignoró, pero ahora los rumores se están intensificando y ahora él si se está molestando._

 _«¿Por qué simplemente no pueden olvidar todo lo ocurrido?», se preguntó Christian._

 _Él sólo se limitó a observar por la ventana el gran árbol que se encontraba ahí, con un nido y algunos pájaros, pensando en que, últimamente se ha sentido muy enojado y no sabe la razón._

 _Daniel_ _, —el profesor de matemáticas—, entró por la puerta e inmediatamente el ruido cesó, Christian agradeció internamente y suspiro de alivio, por lo menos esta materia la lleva bien._

— _Buenos días, chicos, la clase de hoy será sobre los polinomios, espero que presten mucha atención —murmura el profesor echando una mirada significativa a Leslie que se encontraba en la segunda fila y a Brad, el novio actual de ella que se encontraba sentado a su lado._

 _Ellos eran malísimos en matemáticas... Y en todas las demás materias._

 _Cuando la clase culminó, Christian fue el primero en salir del salón con su mochila en su espalda._

 _La siguiente clase era literatura, pero la profesora es una señora mayor y ahora está enferma, así que Christian ya está libre._

 _Camina hacia el baño, pasando a todos los estudiantes que lo miran de arriba abajo, cuando llega al baño va directo al urinario y se desabrocha la bragueta para luego comenzar a hacer pis. Al terminar Christian se lava las manos ya que siempre ha tenido una pequeña obsesión por la higiene, y luego sale del baño._

 _Él siempre se va con sus hermanos, pero ellos tienen otra clase así que Christian decide irse inmediatamente._

 _Al pasar por el pasillo, Brad y sus amigos se paran en frente de él, impidiéndole el paso, Christian frunce el ceño._

 _«¿Y a estos que le pasa?», se pregunta._

— _Vaya, Grey, ¿es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Eres un marica?_

 _Christian opta por ignorarlo y sigue su paso pero nuevamente Brad se detiene en frente de él._

— _Aparte de marica, huyes de las personas, ¿qué sucede contigo, Grey? ¿Acaso tienes algunos problemas mentales?_

 _Christian irritado le lanza una mirada asesina._

— _Las personas pueden pensar y decir los que se le dé la gana —gruñe apretando sus puños._

 _La paciencia de Christian se está acabando._

 _Christian vuelve a hacer el intento de irse, pero Brad, —nuevamente—, se lo impide._

— _No te vas a ir todavía, marica-retrasado-Grey._

 _Los compañeros de Brad ríen._

 _Christian comienza a ver nubloso de la rabia, las manchas negras comienzan a aparecer._

— _¡Maldita sea! ¡Déjame ir! —grita Christian, enojado._

— _Oh, la gatita está sacando sus garras._

— _Por lo menos no soy tan bruto cómo tú —murmura Christian intentando calmarse._

— _¿Cómo dijiste, Grey? —pregunta Brad acercándose._

— _Qué. Por. Lo. Menos. No. Soy. Tan. Bruto. Cómo. Tú —vuelve a decir Christian, pero esta vez más pausado y recalcando cada palabra._

 _Brad, enojado por sus palabras le propina un golpe en la mandíbula, haciéndolo caer._

 _Christian se levanta inmediatamente y le devuelve el golpe a Brad._

 _La multitud comienza a llegar formando un círculo entre ellos._

— _¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! —gritan todos los estudiantes._

 _Brad, humillado, intenta devolverle el golpe a Christian, pero este es más rápido y le da un golpe en el estómago haciendo que caiga y se retuerza en el suelo por el dolor._

 _Christian se monta a horcajadas de Brad y comienza a golpearlo, ya su paciencia se acabó, en un descuido, Brad le da un golpe a Christian en el labio, partiéndolo, pero a pesar del dolor, Christian no se baja de encima de Brad, y continúa golpeándolo._

 _Christian siente que alguien lo separa abruptamente de Brad, —es Elliot—, Christian se levanta del suelo, con su labio sangrando._

— _Vamos, hermano, cálmate —murmura Elliot al ver que Christian respira erráticamente._

 _El director no tarda en aparecer y llama a Christian a la dirección, Elliot le da una mirada a Christian de que se calme, y luego Christian se va con el director._

 _Luego de estar dos horas castigado sentado en una silla sin hacer nada, el director decide llamar a los padres de Christian._

 _Cómo era de esperar, Christian fue expulsado del colegio, y castigado por sus padres._

 _Ahora mismo el no dejaba de pensar en cómo era su vida de mierda, lleno de mala suerte._

 _Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Grey, Grace, puso hielo en el labio hinchado y roto de Christian, el hizo una mueca de dolor, pero lo soportó._

 _En la noche, Grace tenía guardia, y Carrick se había ido a su despacho desde temprano, así que Christian quedó solo en su casa, con sus hermanos._

 _Rápidamente, Christian bajó de su habitación y fue hacia la licorera que tenía su padre y tomó algunas cervezas, necesitaba olvidar._

 _Volvió a subir a su habitación y la cerró con pestillo, luego se puso a tomar las cervezas, y cada vez que terminaba de tomar una, guardaba la botella vacía bajo su cama._

 _Cuando Christian sintió que era suficiente alcohol, se desnudó torpemente quedando solamente en bóxers y se acostó en su cama, a los minutos se quedó dormido, pensando que, tal vez, a la mañana siguiente no iba a tener ninguna pesadilla._

— _Bueno, chicos, eso es todo por hoy —habló el profesor._

 _Todos los estudiantes salieron rápidamente del salón como si fueran una estampida, y sólo quedó sentada la chica de ojos azules, ella, con suma paciencia, guardó todas sus cosas en su mochila._

— _Señorita Steele —dijo el profesor y ella levantó su mirada azulada—. Felicidades por su exposición._

 _Ella sonrío alegremente._

— _Gracias —dijo sonrojándose._

 _Unos minutos antes, Anastasia había hecho una exposición sobre la astrofísica, dónde supo desenvolverse muy bien, así estuviera muy nerviosa, fue la mejor entre sus compañeros._

 _Anastasia sale del salón, esa era su última clase, así que decide irse a su casa._

 _Pasa rápidamente por el pasillo, tratando de que Leila no la viera, y lo logró, Leila no se encontraba en el pasillo como todos los días para humillarla._

 _Suspira de alivio cuando sus pies tocan la calle._

 _Camina rápidamente hacia el coche donde se encuentra el chófer que su padre contrató para ella, entra el coche y este arranca directo a la casa de los Steele._

— _Annie, que alegría que llegaste —dice Carla cuando ve a Anastasia entrar a la casa._

 _A Anastasia le pareció raro que Carla la tratara así, y eso significaba una cosa; su padre estaba en casa._

— _Annie, cariño —dice su padre abrazándola._

— _Hola, papi, ¿y eso que estás aquí a esta hora?_

 _Ray debería estar trabajando._

— _Cariño, es que tengo que hacer un viaje de negocio, pero en dos días estoy de vuelta._

 _Anastasia palidece en segundos, eso significa que Carla la golpeará, cada vez que su padre viaja Carla la golpea._

— _¿A dónde vas? —pregunta Anastasia._

— _Iré a New York._

 _Anastasia asiente._

 _No podía hacer nada._

 _A la hora Ray ya tiene todo preparado, le da un beso en la frente a su hija y un beso en los labios a su esposa y luego sale por la puerta._

 _Minutos después Carla comienza a insultar y a maldecir a su hija para luego golpearla, Anastasia sólo se queda llorando, no podía hacer nada._

 _Luego de ser maltratada, Anastasia sube corriendo a su habitación y cierra la puerta con pestillo._

 _Ella se acuesta en su cama y sigue llorando, hasta que, agotada de tanto llorar, queda profundamente dormida, con la esperanza de que su vida sea mucho mejor algún día._


	2. ¿Un psicólogo?

**Mayo de 2010**

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

 _Mi pancita duele mucho, estoy muy hambriento así que cojo mis coches de juguetes y voy hacia donde se encuentra mi mami en el feo sofá verde, ese sofá siempre está lleno de polvo y sucio, mami nunca lo ha limpiado. Cuando llego al sofá verde mi mami se encuentra mirando hacia la pared, no sé qué es lo que mira, tal vez hay una mosca allí. Le digo a mami que tengo hambre y que mi pancita duele pero ella no me presta atención, mis tripitas suenan mucho, así que decido ir yo solo a la nevera y encuentro algo verde en una lata que está abierta, me los como y saben muy feo, cuando mis dientes los muerden estos hacen un sonido raro, pero tengo hambre así que me los como todo. Escucho como se abre la puerta de golpe, y sé que es el hombre malo, corro rápidamente y me escondo debajo de la mesa con mis coches y abrazo mis piernas. No quiero que él hombre malo me encuentre. «Esta puta se drogó de nuevo», dice el hombre malo, yo tengo mucho miedo y me hago una bolita debajo de la mesa, no quiero que me encuentre, no quiero que me golpee, no otra vez. «Mierdecilla, ¿dónde estás, pequeño bastardo?», vuelve a hablar el hombre malo, escucho sus pasos y sé que está cerca. «Aquí estás, maldito bastardo.» El hombre malo me agarra mi brazo muy fuerte, duele mucho y luego me jala y me tira en el suelo, se saca su cinturón y luego comienza a golpearme con él, siento que mis brazos y mis piernas arden, pero el hombre malo no se detiene, quiero ir con mami, esto duele mucho, sólo quiero que él se vaya._

Despierto sobresaltado, oh mierda, es otra pesadilla sobre la puta adicta al crack y su chulo, estoy bañado en sudor y ya no puedo dormir tranquilo, la verdad es que nunca he podido dormir sin tener una pesadilla, nunca, siempre sueño lo mismo y siempre despierto bañado en sudor, y tengo que admitir que también despierto asustado.

¿Siempre viviré así? ¿Siempre estaré atormentado por mis sombras? Me siento una mierda en estos momentos, no sé qué hacer conmigo mismo, sólo quiero dejar de tener estas benditas pesadillas, no son buenas.

Veo la hora y son las seis y media de la mañana, todavía es muy temprano para que mi familia se despierte ya que seguro me van a castigar porque ayer me expulsaron del instituto por pelear, siempre pasa lo mismo: Me expulsan del colegio y mi familia sufre por mí.

Pero esta vez no era mi culpa, esos idiotas se metían mucho conmigo porque no hablaba con nadie y ellos me decían «el niño raro», luego me empezaron a golpear y yo no me iba a dejar golpear por nadie, eso sí que no, así que les di su merecido. Mi paciencia tiene un límite y ellos alcanzaron ese límite.

No me gusta que los estudiantes me digan «el niño raro». Ellos siempre me ven raro cuando camino por el pasillo, la verdad, es que muy en el fondo me duele que me excluyan de todo, por Dios, ni que tuviera lepra, VIH, o alguna deformidad, soy como los demás estudiantes, sólo que estoy lleno de sombras, pero eso no tiene por qué saberlo nadie.

Me levanto para ir a correr un rato y así poder despejar mi mente. Sudar me hace sentir bien y liberar la tensión que siempre carga mi cuerpo, en pocas palabras me ayuda a desahogarme.

Regreso a los cuarenta y cinco minutos, miro el reloj y ya son las siete y quince de la mañana, me voy al cuarto de baño y me doy una ducha caliente para relajar mi mente y mi cuerpo.

Cuando salgo de la ducha me visto, me pongo unos bóxers negros, unos vaqueros negros, una camisa azul y unos zapatos a juego.

Luego bajo y me encuentro a toda mi familia desayunando en el comedor, está mi madre Grace, ella es mi ángel por haberme salvado ese día en el hospital y por adoptarme, ella es muy linda y guapa, está mi padre Carrick, uno de los mejores abogados del país. Está mi hermano Elliot de dieciséis años que aunque peleemos mucho yo lo quiero. Y por último, está mi pequeña hermana Mia de doce años, ella es una niña con mucha energía y algunas veces llega a ser fastidiosa pero aun así la quiero. Esta es la familia perfecta, pero el único que no encaja aquí soy yo.

«Y sigues con tus mierdas menos vas a encajar, Grey.»

Creo que ahora mis hermanos son mis mejores amigos, ellos son los únicos que me tratan como si yo fuera un niño normal.

—Buenos días —digo al entrar al comedor.

—Buenos días, hijo —responden mis padres un poco serios.

¿Quién no lo estaría con la mierda de hijo que tienen? Me imagino que si fueran otros padres ya me hubieran echado de la casa.

—Buenos días, hermanito —dicen Elliot y Mia al unísono.

Me siento en una silla al lado de mis hermanos.

—Joven Grey, ¿qué desea desayunar?—me pregunta Gretchen, el ama de llaves.

Ella es una señora rubia de unos cuarenta y siete años, lleva mucho tiempo trabajando para la familia, es muy amable con todos.

—Lo que tengan me parece bien.

Todos desayunamos en un silencio un poco incómodo, la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo y todo es mi culpa.

Cuando terminamos de comer mis hermanos se van, alegando que se tienen que ir a lavar los dientes.

—Christian, vamos al despacho —dice mi padre levantándose de la silla seguido de mi madre.

Oh, oh.

«Estas en problemas, Grey.»

Bueno, eso lo sé.

Me levanto yo también porque ya sé que me van a reñir por lo de ayer, caminamos hacia el despacho de mi padre en silencio.

—Christian ya este es el tercer colegio del que te expulsan.

Mi padre suena molesto, muy molesto.

—Lo sé, pero esta vez no fue mi culpa, ellos son los que empezaron a golpearme porque no hablo con nadie y por ser «el niño raro» —bufo.

—Está bien, vamos a creerte. —¡Es la verdad! ¿Por qué no me creen? ¡Mierda!—. Te vamos a meter en otro colegio, pero también vas a ir a un psicólogo, hasta que mejores tu comportamiento, porque tú agarras rabia y te frustras de nada, y luego quieres solucionar todo a los golpes. —La voz de mi padre suena muy seria para mi gusto.

—¡¿Qué?! —grito sobresaltado.

Ellos no me pueden meter en un psicólogo, sé que tengo problemas pero yo no estoy loco.

O tal vez sí.

De todos modos no quiero ir a un maldito psicólogo.

—Ustedes no me pueden llevar a un psicólogo. —Estoy molesto, muy molesto.

—Christian, cariño, es por tu bien —me dice mi madre con los ojos cristalizados, a mí no me gusta que ella llore—. Nosotros nos preocupamos por ti y queremos ayudarte.

Ahora ella llora en silencio. Me siento una mierda en estos momentos. No quiero que mi madre llore.

—Está bien, voy a ir —les digo un poco irritado, pero si esto hace feliz a mi madre voy a tener que ir.

—Perfecto —dice mi padre y luego añade—: Tienes consulta hoy a las diez y media de la mañana con el doctor John Flynn, el chófer te va a estar esperando a las diez.

—Está bien —me limito a decir.

Salgo del despacho y subo a mi habitación, me recuesto me pongo a escuchar música con mi iPod, mientras suena _Elevation_ de _U2_ , me pongo a pensar que tengo que cambiar porque mi comportamiento también le hace mucho daño a mis padres pero no sé si lo logre, esto es muy difícil de llevar.

Me siento frustrado, por mi culpa mis padres tienen muchos dolores de cabeza. Necesito cambiar, pero no puedo.

Cuándo faltan cinco minutos para las diez bajo y me encuentro al chófer que me va a llevar, entro al coche que es un deportivo y vamos rumbo a la consulta del dichoso doctor Flynn.

 **POV. Grace Grey.**

—¿Crees que John ayude a nuestro niño? —le pregunto a mi marido.

Me encuentro con Carrick sentados en el sofá, hace unos minutos Christian se ha ido con Max.

—No lo sé, espero que sí, ya no encuentro que otra cosa hacer por Christian. —Suspira.

Conocimos a John en una gala benéfica hace un año, él y su esposa Rhian son una pareja muy amable.

—Espero que Christian encuentre su camino pronto, no me gusta verlo así, ni mucho menos cuando grita por las madrugadas. Me duele Cary. —Mis ojos se cristalizan.

He encontrado botellas de alcohol vacías debajo de la cama de Christian, últimamente se ha metido en muchas peleas, y se ha vuelto más agresivo, ya lo han expulsado de tres colegios, quiero que mi niño sea una persona de bien.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez en el hospital todo maltratado y desnutrido supe que tenía que hacer algo por él, me enamoré de él apenas lo vi, y sus asustados ojos grises… Christian puede enamorar a cualquiera.

Cuando lo quise tocar y él se alejó me dolió en el alma, hasta ahora nunca he podido a abrazar a mi hijo. Cuando llegó a la casa fue muy autosuficiente, se bañaba solo, se vestía solo, comía solo, no hablaba ni decía nada, ¡y apenas tenía cuatro años!

Christian no habló por dos años, y eso era lo que me tenía realmente preocupada, pero cuando llegó Mia vi el brillo en sus ojos, y yo lloré cuando la primera palabra que Christian pronunció fue «Mia». Luego supe que a mi hijo le gustaba escuchar cuando yo tocaba el piano y se sentaba a mi lado, le pregunté que sí lo quería tocar y él solo asintió, le enseñé los acordes básicos y mi hijo lo hizo mal al principio, pero al final del día se sabía todo. Así que decidí contratar una maestra para él, porque lo veía muy emocionado.

Él no ha tenido una infancia muy feliz, siempre veo en sus ojos que está atormentado, y por más que le pregunte, él no me dice nada y es muy callado y conservado.

Él es todo lo contrario a Elliot y Mia.

—Ya veremos, Grace, espero que Christian cambie.

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

El doctor Flynn es un tipo bueno, me cayó bien, pero es un poco exasperante, le tuve que contar una parte de mi pasado, tuve que recordar mi doloroso pasado, y lo único que me dijo es que tengo que centrarme en el futuro y tratar de olvidar el pasado, aunque sé que no será posible.

Ya esta es mi cuarta consulta con él, pero yo no veo ningún avance, digo, me siento igual, aunque sé que no cambiaré de la noche a la mañana.

—Bueno, Christian, eso es todo por hoy. Recuerda lo que te he dicho, trata de no meterte en peleas hasta la próxima consulta, así veremos si quieres cambiar o no. Y recuerda que es por tu bien y el de tu familia, no los quieres hacer sufrir más —me dice el doctor Flynn anotando algo en su pequeña libreta.

—Está bien, intentaré mejorar, pero no prometo nada. Tratare de evitar todas las peleas e ignoraré las cosas que me digan —le digo y él me sonríe.

En realidad dije eso para mí mismo.

—Está bien, hasta pronto, Christian —me dice despidiéndose.

—Hasta pronto, John —Le digo y le tiendo la mano.

Nos despedimos y salgo del consultorio. Él me dijo que lo llamara por su nombre de pila.

Al salir hay algo que me llama la atención, hay una niña como de mi edad o menor, ella está llorando en una de las sillas que están en recepción, tiene la cabeza baja así que no la puedo ver bien, me acerco lentamente a ella. De pronto me puse ansioso, ¿por qué será?

Siento un cosquilleo en mi estómago que no puedo explicar.

¿Pero qué mierda...?

«Esta es tu oportunidad para saber si quieres mejorar, Grey, no la desperdicies.»

—¿Oye, te encuentras bien? —le pregunto.

Estúpido es obvio que no, que no ves que está llorando.

Como se me ocurre hacer preguntas tan tontas, ruedo los ojos internamente.

¿Y si llora de felicidad?

«Grey, deja de pensar cosas estúpidas por favor.»

Ella levanta lentamente la cabeza y me sorprendo con lo que me encuentro.

Es hermosa.


	3. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y puedo sentir que me pierdo en sus ojos, son cómo el océano. Ella es la chica más bonita que he visto, tiene el cabello castaño, y unos ojos azules que parecen dos zafiros, los tiene un poco hinchados porque está llorando, es muy guapa. Siento como me da un repaso con su mirada y eso me hace estremecer.

¿Pero qué mierda...?

Hay algo en su mirada, creo que es tristeza, tiene mucha tristeza, y eso me hace sentir mal, porque una niña tan hermosa como ella no puede estar así de triste.

«O tal vez está jodida como tú, Grey.»

Puede ser, pero no quiero pensar eso.

—No. —Habla entre sollozos.

Mierda, esto tiene que ser grave.

—¿Por qué lloras? —le pregunto, acercándome más a ella.

Desde aquí puedo aspirar su dulce y fresco aroma: Fresas.

—Porque ya nadie me quiere —me dice, todavía llorando, como nadie la va a querer si es hermosa.

«Vaya, Grey, que cursi.»

No.

Yo no soy así.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le pregunto acercando mi mano para limpiarle las lágrimas, pero ella se aparta de inmediato y me mira con miedo, puedo ver el terror en sus ojos. ¡Dios! ¿Qué le han hecho a esta niña?—. Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño —le digo y ella da un suspiro de alivio, y lentamente vuelvo acercar mi mano, cuando apenas toco su piel para limpiar sus lágrimas siento una especie corriente eléctrica que llega directo a mi entrepierna y luego se me erizan los vellos.

¿Qué demonios es esto?

¿Por qué ella me hace sentir estas...? ¿Sensaciones?

¿Será por eso que nadie me habla? ¿Por qué en realidad soy muy raro?

—Ya nadie me quiere, mi padre me dejó —me dice mirándome con sus tristes pero bellos ojos.

Joder que es hermosa. No puedo creer que estoy tan impresionado por hablar con esta chica.

—¿Por qué te dejó? —le pregunto un poco confundido mientras le continúo limpiando las lágrimas que no paran de salir de sus ojos.

—Me acaban de decir que ha muerto en un accidente automovilístico en Londres —me dice y vuelve a sollozar.

Eso es feo, yo no soportaría perder a algunos de mis padres.

Eso sí sería el colmo para mi vida de mierda.

Me acerco un poco más y con inseguridad la abrazo, se tensa al igual que yo, tal vez tampoco le gusta que la toquen.

Después de un rato los dos nos vamos relajando poco a poco. Es la primera vez en mi vida que me dejo abrazar. ¿Será que lo puedo soportar porque estoy vestido?

Aun así esto es una novedad para mí, ni siquiera con ropa he abrazado a mi familia.

—¿Y tu mamá?

Siento que se vuelve a tensar.

¿Será que estoy haciendo preguntas muy personales? No sé nada de esto.

—Yo a ella no le importo, ella me dice que me cuida solo porque mi papá se lo pedía, pero siempre me recuerda que fui un error en su vida —me dice llorando y agarra más fuerte a mí—. Mi papá era el único que me quería, porque ella lo único que hace es maltratarme y ahora que mi papá se fue tengo miedo —susurra y puedo ver en sus ojos el miedo reflejado.

Será perra su mamá.

—Ya, tranquila —la sigo consolando, me gusta consolarla—. ¿Y cómo te llamas? —le pregunto cuándo se ha calmado un poco.

No puedo creer que haya hablado con una desconocida.

—Anastasia Steele, pero dime Ana. ¿Y tú?

Se aparta un poco de mí.

—Christian Grey —le digo con una sonrisa y ella me la devuelve —. ¿Y qué haces aquí? —le pregunto.

«Vaya, ahora eres curioso, Grey.»

Ana, me cae muy bien, creo que puede ser mi amiga.

—Yo salí hace rato de la consulta del doctor Flynn pero me dieron la noticia de mi padre y tengo miedo de llegar a mi casa ya que ahí se encuentra mi mamá. —Baja la cabeza.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que me gusta mucho mirar sus ojos.

—¿Quieres ir a comer un helado? Así no llegas a tu casa todavía, por aquí queda una heladería cerca y los helados son deliciosos —le digo esperanzado de que acepte y de que se olvide de este mal rato que está pasando.

—No, no quiero causarte molestias. —Se sonroja.

Oh, así se ve más bonita.

«Grey ¿Qué demonios te sucede?».

—No, no son ningunas molestias, por favor, acepta —le insisto. Aunque tampoco la quiero espantar.

No quiero que piense que soy algún tipo de acosador.

—De acuerdo —me dice y me sonríe débilmente.

Su sonrisa es hermosa, se les marcan los hoyuelos a cada mejilla. Debería sonreír más.

Le tiendo la mano para que la coja y cuando lo hace vuelvo a sentir la misma corriente eléctrica, ¿qué será eso? ¿Será que aparece en internet para investigar?

—¿Tú también estabas en consulta con el doctor Flynn? —me pregunta inocentemente cuándo vamos caminando hacia la heladería.

—Eh... Sí —respondo nervioso.

Creo que lo justo es contarle mi pasado ya que ella me ha contado el suyo, además confío en ella y no sé porque. Algo me dice que se lo cuente aunque me da pena.

—Tú también te tensaste cuando me abrazaste, ¿tampoco te gusta que te toquen? —me pregunta, vaya que es lista.

—No, tampoco me gusta que me toquen —le digo y luego doy un largo suspiro, aquí vamos—. Tuve un feo comienzo en la vida, mi madre biológica era una puta adicta al crack, y cada vez que se drogaba su chulo me pegaba y me utilizaba de cenicero por eso tengo cicatrices en el pecho y la espalda. Ella murió de una sobredosis y yo duré cuatro días encerrado en la casa con su cadáver hasta que llego la policía, cuando me llevaron al hospital yo no me dejaba tocar por nadie y tampoco hablaba, hasta que llegó Grace, ella fue la doctora que me atendió ese día, ella es mi ángel, luego de salir del hospital me llevaron a una casa de acogida y duré hay unos dos meses, porque luego Grace me adopto con Carrick, su esposo, y ahora ellos son mis padres. —Al terminar de hablar la miro.

Es doloroso recordar eso, pero qué más da.

Quería contárselo a ella.

—Lo siento —me dice sonrojada y apenada.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto confundido.

La verdad es que creí que se iba a despedir de mí para no volverme a ver más.

—Por haberte echo recordar eso, debe ser muy difícil contárselo a alguien.

Me gusta cuando se sonroja.

—No importa, yo decidí contártelo. —Sonrío—. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

¿Por qué mierdas le pregunto esto?

«¿Qué te pasa Grey?»

«¿Acaso eres un adolescente?»

Oh, espera. Sí, lo soy.

Es obvio que Ana dirá que no. Al fin de cuentas soy «el niño raro».

—¿En serio? —me pregunta ella un poco sorprendida y yo asiento desganado por mis pensamientos—. Sí, sí quiero ser tu amiga —me dice emocionada—. La verdad es que tú eres mi primer amigo —añade.

¡Aceptó!

¡Aceptó ser mi amiga!

¡Joder, dijo que sí!

Estoy que doy saltos, aquí mismo, pero me contengo.

Soy un adolescente pero no un niño.

Creo que Flynn es un ser mágico.

—¿Nunca has tenido amigos? —le pregunto y ella niega con la cabeza—. Bueno, yo tampoco he tenido amigos —le digo y ella me sonríe.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —me pregunta con su tierna sonrisa.

—Catorce ¿Y tú?

—También tengo catorce.

Los dos sonreímos como tontos.

Es la primera vez que me siento a gusto con la compañía de alguien.

Luego llegamos a la heladería y compramos helado de chocolate al parecer nos gusta el mismo sabor, y conversamos cosas tontas, también tenemos en común algunos grupos musicales como, _U2, Metallica, Bon Jovi, Queen, Aerosmith, Green Day,_ y otros más, lo sé son gustos viejos pero de igual manera nos gusta. Tuve que llamar al chófer para decirle que yo me iba más tarde a la casa.

Ahora yo la acompaño a ella a su casa, y siento como poco a poco se va poniendo nerviosa.

—Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada —le digo abrazándola cuando llegamos a su casa.

—Tengo mucho miedo —me confiesa en un susurro.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a dentro? —le pregunto y ella asiente.

Cuando entramos a la casa puedo ver unas maletas, y también hay una señora sentada en el sofá, me imagino que debe de ser la mamá de Ana.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si ya llegó la zorrita —dice mirando con odio a Ana—. Ahora que tu padre está muerto te quiero fuera de mi casa, ya no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, ahí están tus maletas, cuando baje no te quiero ver que si te veo será peor para ti. —Dicho esto se da media vuelta y sube por las escaleras, yo me quedo sorprendido por sus palabras, y volteo a ver a Ana que está llorando y la vuelvo a abrazar.

Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a abrazarla.

—Tranquila —le digo para calmarla—. Si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa.

—No, no te quiero molestar —me vuelve a decir y yo ruedo los ojos.

Lo que tiene de bonita también lo tiene de terca.

—Ya te dije que no me molesta, además soy tu amigo y los amigos se tienen que ayudar.

—De acuerdo, voy a quedarme unos días contigo —me dice y en mi rostro se planta una gran sonrisa.

Me gusta la idea de que quedará en mi casa.

—Bueno déjame llamar a mi chófer para que nos vengan a buscar.

Me alejo un poco para llamar al chófer.

Cuando vuelvo ella tiene en su mano una maleta.

—¿Lista? —le pregunto y ella asiente.

Luego salimos a esperar al chófer.

Cuando llega el chófer nos subimos al coche y vamos en silencio hacia mi casa, ella va sumida en sus pensamientos, tal vez porque su vida cambió tan drásticamente y no tiene a donde ir, pero no importa porque yo la voy a ayudar en todo.

Realmente no quiero ponerme en sus zapatos, de tan solo pensar que me pasara a mí lo que le está pasando a ella me dan escalofríos. No creo que sobreviviera.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa son las una de la tarde, ahora tengo que explicarles a mis padres y sé que ellos la van a ayudar, son muy buenos.

Cuando entramos a la casa están ellos en la cocina y se quedan sorprendidos al verme con Ana.

Sí, es la primera vez que me ven con una chica.

¡Qué sorpresa!

Luego de presentarlos y explicarles todo a mis padres, ellos la aceptaron con gusto y me miraron a mí sonriendo.

Lo sé, tengo una amiga, y eso es genial.

Espero que mis padres se den cuenta de mi progreso.

Luego mis padres se fueron porque tenían que trabajar y yo me quedé solo con Ana ya que Elliot y Mia habían salido a comprar dulces para Mia.

Nos fuimos a la sala de televisión a ver películas, y pasamos toda la tarde viendo películas y conversando para conocernos mejor.

En la noche fuimos a cenar y presenté a Ana con Elliot y Mia, que me miraron con una sonrisa pícara y por supuesto los ignore.

Por Dios, ya empezarán a molestarme.

Joder con mis hermanos.

«Pero igual los quieres, Grey.»

Sí, los quiero.

Luego acompañe a Ana a su habitación y yo me fui al mío, me duche y luego me acosté a dormir solo con unos pantalones de pijamas.

Despierto sobresaltado, y me doy cuenta que es porque escucho unos gritos que vienen de la habitación de al lado y ahí es donde duerme Ana, me voy corriendo a su habitación y me encuentro a mi madre en el camino que me mira preocupada, entramos a la habitación de Ana y ahí está, removiéndose y gritando, me doy cuenta de que está teniendo una pesadilla, me voy a su lado y la zarandeo para que despierte.

—Vamos, Ana, despierta —le digo preocupado y ella poco a poco va abriendo sus ojos.

—Christian —susurra y se lanza a abrazarme fuertemente y luego se pone a llorar, no me gusta verla llorar.

Puedo ver a mi madre que me mira sorprendida debe de ser porque Ana me está abrazando, decide no decir nada y sale sin hacer ningún ruido de la habitación.

—Tranquila, Ana, solo fue una pesadilla —le digo para calmarla—. Si quieres me quedo aquí contigo —le digo y ella asiente rápidamente.

Nos acomodamos en la cama, ella tiene su espalda recostada en mi pecho, eso no me molesta, —y eso es muy raro—, pero me siento cálido, yo la abrazo por la cintura, poco a poco mis párpados comienzan a cerrarse y caigo en un profundo sueño, y sueño con ella.


	4. Nueva vida

**POV. Anastasia Steele**

Al salir de la consulta con el doctor Flynn no puedo evitar sentirme un poco aliviada, ya no sé qué hacer, mi padre está en Londres por viaje de negocios ya que allá está una de sus empresas, además anda visitando a mí tío Albert, su hermano menor, y Carla, bueno, ella está en la casa, creo, no quiero llegar allá, no quiero que me golpee, eso es muy doloroso, siempre que mi papá no está ella me golpea y me recuerda a cada rato el error que fui al haber nacido.

No sé para qué me tuvo si tanto me odia.

No quiero llegar a la casa porque sé que ella me estará esperando para golpearme. Otra vez.

Últimamente la he encontrado bebiendo más alcohol de lo normal, y eso la hace más violenta. La verdad es que le tengo mucho miedo a ella.

Siento que mi teléfono suena así que lo contesto.

—¿Hola? —respondo. Es un número desconocido.

—¿Señorita Anastasia Steele? —pregunta un hombre al otro lado de línea.

¿Quién será?

No conozco su voz.

—Eh... Sí —afirmo un poco insegura ya que no sé con quién hablo.

—La llamamos para informarle que su padre Raymond Steele sufrió un accidente automovilístico aquí en Londres y falleció, su cuerpo quedó irreconocible. Lo sentimos mucho, señorita Steele. —El hombre habla y yo siento como mi mundo se viene abajo.

Mi papá no puede estar muerto.

—Gracias por informarme —susurro aturdida y luego cuelgo.

Estoy en shock.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

Camino hacia una de las sillas y mis lágrimas comienza a resbalar por mis mejillas. Se ha ido la única persona a quien yo quería y el que me quería a mí. Se ha ido...

Ya no lo veré más.

Mi padre era mi ejemplo a seguir y ya no estará más conmigo, pero prometo ser una gran persona para que él se sienta orgulloso de mí.

No te defraudare, papi, y te amo mucho.

—¿Oye, te encuentras bien? —Escucho decir a alguien así que levanto mi mirada y me encuentro con un chico muy lindo, nuestras miradas chocan y puedo ver que tiene unos ojos de un color gris, son hermosos, es la primera vez que veo a alguien con los ojos grises, y me acabo de dar cuenta de que me gustan, él tiene el cabello cobrizo y es muy guapo y alto.

¿Qué será eso?

No puedo evitar examinarlo con mi mirada.

Analizo su pregunta: «¿Oye, te encuentras bien?». «Bien» es lo que menos me define en estos momentos.

Lo he visto y evaluado, pero las lágrimas continúan bajando por mis mejillas.

—No —me limito a decir sollozando.

¿Por qué mi papá?

—¿Por qué lloras? —me pregunta acercándose más a mí.

—Porque ya nadie me quiere —le digo sin parar de llorar.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —me pregunta y trata de acercar su mano a mi mejilla pero yo me aparto de inmediato con miedo, no quiero que me haga daño como lo hacen los demás chicos… y Carla—. Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño —me dice y yo me relajo ya que algo en mi interior me dice que puedo confiar en él.

Él vuelve a acercar su mano y limpia con cuidado mi mejilla, por donde corren mis lágrimas, al hacerlo siento una extraña sensación como una corriente eléctrica que recorre todo mi cuerpo, eso es raro.

—Ya nadie me quiere, mi padre me dejó —digo mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de ver si quiere burlarse de mí como los otros chicos, pero sus ojos me producen paz.

Yo intento calmarme. A mi padre no le gustaría verme llorando.

—¿Por qué te dejó? —me pregunta un poco confundido.

—Me acaban de decir que ha muerto en un accidente automovilístico en Londres —le digo y vuelvo a llorar, él se acerca y me abraza, yo me tenso de inmediato, no me gusta que me toquen, me hace recordar las palizas que me da Carla.

Él también se tensa pero poco a poco nos vamos relajando, y por una extraña razón me siento segura en sus brazos. ¿Será por su calor?

—¿Y tu mamá? —me pregunta y yo me vuelvo a tensar.

Tenía tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra, «mamá».

—Yo a ella no le importo, ella me dice que me cuida solo porque mi papá se lo pedía, pero siempre me dice que fui un error en su vida —le digo llorando y lo abrazo más fuerte, se siente tan cálido así—. Mi papá era el único que me quería porque ella lo único que hace es maltratarme, y ahora que mi papá se fue, tengo miedo.

No sé porque razón le cuento esto, pero es la verdad tengo miedo que al llegar Carla me pegue, esa mujer está loca.

—Ya, tranquila —me dice tratando de calmarme y funciona—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Anastasia Steele, pero dime Ana. ¿Y tú?

—Christian Grey —me dice con una sonrisa y yo se la devuelvo.

Y así tenemos una conversación, es la primera vez que habla tanto con un chico, me cuenta su trágico pasado y yo lo único que hago es imaginarme a un niño pequeño de ojos grises pasando por esa situación, debió sufrir mucho de pequeño.

Luego de eso me invita a comer un helado, yo me negué pero me volvió a insistir así que tuve que aceptar. Al parecer le gusta ordenar a las personas.

Después de comer helado me acompañó hasta mi casa y me lleve la sorpresa de que mi madre me echó de la casa, no pude evitarlo y comencé a llorar de nuevo, definitivamente mi vida es una mierda.

Pero Christian me ayudó y me invitó a quedarme en su casa, y tuve que aceptar ya que no tengo donde quedarme.

Al llegar a su casa puedo ver que es prácticamente una mansión, es muy grande, —como la mía—, mi casa también es muy grande.

Al entrar veo a unos señores en la cocina, me imagino que deben ser sus padres, ellos cuando nos ven se sorprenden, y Christian nos presenta.

—Padres, ella es Anastasia Steele, mi amiga —le dice Christian en tono serio, vaya, que cambio de humor.

—Hola, querida, yo soy Grace —me dice la mamá de Christian—. Gusto en conocerte. —Me regala una sonrisa maternal.

Qué bonito.

—Hola, y yo soy Carrick —me dice el papá de Christian con una sonrisa.

Qué agradables personas.

—Padres, ¿Anastasia se puede quedar aquí? En estos momentos no tiene a donde ir —les dice Christian.

—Sí, claro, hijo —le dice Grace—. ¿Pero por qué? —pregunta curiosamente.

—Porque mi padre murió —le digo en tono triste.

—Oh, querida, cuanto lo siento.

—No, tranquila. —Sonrío forzadamente.

—Hijo, tenemos que irnos a trabajar, Elliot y Mia salieron así que se quedarán solos —habla Carrick.

¿Quién será Elliot y Mia? Me mata la curiosidad.

—Está bien, voy a enseñarle a Ana su habitación. —Ellos asienten y nosotros vamos hacia el segundo piso, y me lleva a una habitación que queda al lado de la suya.

Bueno eso me dijo.

—¿Quién es Elliot y Mia? —le pregunto porque en verdad la curiosidad me está matando.

—Elliot es mi hermano mayor, y Mia mi hermana menor.

—No sabía que tenías hermanos —le digo y él solo asiente.

Yo acomodo mis maletas en la habitación y luego bajo a donde se encuentra Christian.

Pasamos la tarde viendo televisión y conversando hasta que llega la noche, Christian es un chico muy divertido, me ayudo a olvidar un poco el accidente de mi padre aunque el dolor todavía sigue en mi pecho. Pero sé que tengo que salir adelante no puedo echarme a morir.

Escucho unas voces fuera de la sala de TV.

¿Quiénes serán?

Salimos y nos encontramos a un chico alto y rubio con ojos azules, y una chica unos dos años menor que yo, cabello negro y unos grandes ojos marrones que me miran expectante.

—Elliot, Mia, ella es Anastasia y se va a quedar aquí en la casa —dice Christian serio.

¿Por qué es tan serio con su familia y conmigo no?

—Hola, soy Mia —dice la chica y me tiende la mano, yo la acepto gustosamente.

—Hola, preciosa, yo soy Elliot —dice el chico rubio y me da la mano acompañada de una gran sonrisa, no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

—Hola, es un placer conocerlos —digo tímidamente y puedo ver que Christian está un poco molesto.

¿Qué le pasa?

Luego pasamos al comedor para cenar, ya los padres de Christian habían llegado hace rato.

—Christian, ¿cómo conociste a Ana? —pregunta Grace cuando ya estamos comiendo.

—Cuando salí de la consulta con el doctor Flynn —se limita a decir Christian, cosa que agradezco porque no quiero que le cuente nada a ellos.

—Ay, hermanito, por eso te tardaste tanto, no perdiste el tiempo —dice Mia y yo me sonrojo mientras que Christian la fulmina con la mirada.

Luego de la cena subo a la habitación, me ducho, me visto con una pijama y luego me acuesto a dormir.

Pienso que Christian es muy buena persona me ha ayudado mucho, además es guapo, muy guapo, sus ojos grises me desarman, es como si hubiera una tormenta en ellos, poco a poco voy cerrando los ojos y me duermo.

 **POV. Mia Grey.**

—Viste, Elliot, es la primera vez que Christian trae a una amiga —digo entrando a la habitación de mi hermano mayor.

Él se encontraba hablando por teléfono pero colgó al verme.

—Sí, eso es muy raro en Christian, y creo que le gusta su amiga, ¿viste cómo se molestó cuando le dije «preciosa» a ella?

—Sí, también lo noté. Quizá ella sea novia de Christian pronto.

Me hace tan feliz ver a Christian con una chica aparte de mí.

A mis amigas les gusta mucho Christian, pero dicen que tienen miedo a acercarse a él, Christian es un poco agresivo.

No puedo evitar sentir celos de mi hermano cuando mis amigas hablan de él, ellas no son buenas para él. Gracias a Dios Christian no le ha prestado atención a ninguna.

En cambio Ana se ve que es una chica genial, aunque pobre de ella, —acaba de morir su padre—, pero se ve muy tierna e inocente. Todo lo contrario de mis amigas, en especial de Lily.

—Espero que sí, si no se lo pide él lo haré yo.

—¡Elliot! —Golpeo a mi hermano mayor en su estómago y él hace una mueca de dolor.

—Lo siento, fue una broma.

—Ya. ¿Quién es Kate? —le pregunto cambiando de tema.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Mi hermano se hace el desentendido.

—Estabas hablando con una tal Kate cuando entré a tu habitación, dime quién es, Elliot Grey.

Miro a mi hermano fijamente y noto que se sonroja un poco.

¡No puede ser!

¡Elliot Grey se ha sonrojado cuando le he preguntado por una chica!

—Ella es mi novia. Se lo pedí hace una semana —susurra—. Me gusta mucho.

Yo pego un gritico.

¡Tiene una novia con la que lleva más de una semana!

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.**

— _Zorrita ahora que tu papá se fue vas a hacer lo que yo te diga ¿entendido? —me dice Carla y yo tengo mucho miedo, pero no respondo, las palabras no me quieren salir—. ¡Qué respondas! —me grita y luego me da una bofetada en la cara._

— _Sí, señora —le digo con lágrimas en los ojos._

— _Ahora tu padre como está más que muerto vas a ser mi esclava —me dice riéndose malévolamente—. Me sirve más muerto —dice mientras lanza una carcajada_

— _¡No! —grito—. ¡Con mi padre no te metas! —le sigo gritando y ella vuelve a abofetearme y yo lo que hago es llorar._

 _Mi vida siempre será así._

—Vamos, Ana, despierta. —Siento que alguien me zarandea, despierto poco a poco y veo que es Christian.

—Christian —digo en un susurro apenas audible y me lanzo en sus brazos.

—Ya, tranquila —me dice calmándome y lo logra—. ¿Quieres que duerma contigo? —me pregunta y yo solo asiento.

Nos acomodamos en la cama y yo pego mi espalda a su pecho y el me abraza y caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Este es el comienzo de mi nueva vida.


	5. Me ha dejado

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Despierto porque tengo mucho calor y ahí es cuando caigo en cuenta que una chica de ojos azules duerme plácidamente a mi lado, pero que placer siento al dormir con ella, no quiero levantarme ni en mil años, y lo mejor de todo es que no he tenido pesadillas, no he tenido las malditas pesadillas, estoy contento, he dormido perfectamente.

Yo estoy enredado a ella, la tengo abrazada y lo más raro es que mi amigo está más que despierto, bueno no es tan raro.

Soy un chico y eso es normal ¿no?

Yo no soy de piedra.

Hace unos meses atrás he comenzado a despertarme con erecciones todas las mañanas, y sé por las clases de salud que eso es normal en un adolescente. Aunque algunas veces se siente raro.

Mejor dejo de pensar en esto o sino explotaré aquí.

Dios, tengo que levantarme de aquí si no la quiero asustar.

Me levanto y la observo dormir, se ve muy hermosa, y tiene sus mejillas sonrojadas, como me gusta.

Vaya, apenas la conozco desde ayer y cada vez que la veo, una sensación extraña recorre mi pecho, pero lo más raro es que esa sensación me ha comenzado a gustar.

¿Qué será?

Se ve tan serena durmiendo, después de su pesadilla de anoche lo mejor será dejarla dormir. Las pesadillas son horrorosas y lo sé por experiencia propia.

Me levanto de la cama y la dejo ahí acostada, tengo que irme a arreglar a mi habitación. Y lo peor es que mi erección no ha querido bajar para nada.

Salgo silenciosamente de la habitación para no despertar a Ana y me encuentro a mi hermano Elliot, sé que esto le dará en que pensar y eso me molesta, mucho.

—Vaya, hermanito, tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo —me dice con una gran sonrisa y yo ruedo los ojos.

¿Podría ser más infantil?

—Cállate, Lelliot, no me jodas —le digo molesto me voy a mi habitación con una maldita erección.

Me doy una ducha bien fría para bajar esta calentura y esta ansiedad que siento. ¿Por qué siento ansiedad? Ayer no sentía nada de eso.

Es por Ana.

Salgo del baño, me visto y me recuesto en mí cama ya que todavía es un poco temprano.

Luego de un rato bajo, cuando llego a la cocina están todos hablando animadamente y ahí también está Ana, sentada en un taburete.

Hoy también anda muy bonita.

No sé porque Ana hace que piense cosas que antes no había pensado y eso me... desconcierta.

—Buenos días —digo con una débil sonrisa.

—Buenos días —responden al unísono.

Miro a Ana y por un instante nuestras miradas se encuentran, vuelvo a sentir esa sensación, quisiera poder saber qué es eso. Aparto la mirada rápidamente de ella, nervioso.

—Ya el desayuno está listo pasemos todos al comedor —dice mi madre y todos caminamos hacia el comedor.

Todos desayunamos y yo permanezco callado mientras que Mia y Elliot hablan con Ana.

—Ana, ¿tienes hermanos? —pregunta Mia, curiosa como siempre.

—Eh... no, soy hija única —dice Ana y le da un bocado a su tortilla.

—Oh, tienes esa suerte —susurra Mia para luego comenzar a reír.

Mi hermana es una loca.

—Christian ya arreglamos los papeles y estudiaras en el mejor colegio de Seattle que como todos sabemos hay es uno solo y empezarás el lunes, espero que esta vez te comportes —dice mi madre sonriente y yo solo asiento.

Ojalá Ana no se entere de que yo siempre peleo en los colegios, no quiero que se decepcione de mí y no sea más mi amiga.

Ese pensamiento me entristece y mucho.

—Eh... yo estudio ahí —dice Ana tímidamente.

Siento como esa tristeza se transforma en felicidad.

¡Vamos a estudiar en el mismo colegio!

—¿En serio? —exclama mi mamá y Ana asiente—. Bueno, Christian, al parecer tienes con quien irte y regresar —dice mi madre con una sonrisa y yo solo asiento, pero por dentro me estoy muriendo de la emoción.

Luego subo un rato a mi habitación y enciendo mi iPod para escuchar música y busco un buen libro para comenzar a leerlo, me gusta leer.

Cuando siento que ya ha sido suficiente lectura por hoy, bajo y toda mi familia está en la piscina, menos Ana.

¿Dónde estará Ana?

Espero que no se haya ido.

—Eh... ¿en dónde está Ana? —le pregunto a Mia.

—Ella salió, dijo que regresaría pronto —dice Mia y se vuelve a lanzar en la piscina.

Subo a mi habitación furioso preguntándome a donde iría Ana.

«Espera, Grey, no debes estar enojado porque Ana haya salido, ni que fueras su dueño.»

No debería estar enojado... Pero lo estoy. Mierda. ¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo?

«Raro es que no estuvieras enojado.»

Ana regresa pronto.

Mientras la hora avanza mi furia avanza con ella.

¡Joder!

Tengo que saber dónde está.

Ni siquiera ha mandado un puto mensaje de texto.

Mierda, y al parecer, yo soy el único preocupado por ella.

Ya son las diez de la noche y Ana sigue sin aparecer, la he intentado llamar muchas veces, pero no responde, me estoy preocupando mucho y ese es un sentimiento con el que estoy relacionado y ahí es donde escucho que se cierra la puerta de la casa, y veo a Ana entrar con una sonrisa,

¿Pero qué cojones...?

Mientras yo me muero aquí de la preocupación ella llega con una sonrisa como si nada.

«Grey, creo que estás exagerando.»

Maldita sea.

—¡¿Dónde mierdas estabas?! —le grito furioso, ya que la preocupación pasó a furia y no me puedo contener—. ¡Me tenías muy preocupado, acaso no puedes mandar un mensaje de texto o algo! —le sigo gritando y ella tiene los ojos como platos y está muy sorprendida y creo que enojada, no estoy seguro.

—Primero tú no eres nadie para que me estés gritando y yo me sé cuidar solita ya que toda mi puta vida lo he hecho, segundo yo le dije a tu madre que saldría y que regresaría pronto, tercero tú no eres mi dueño y no tengo porque darte explicaciones —me dice ella consternada.

—¡Pero tú estás en mi casa y no puedes llegar así como así! —le sigo gritando y creo que traspase los límites.

¡Mierda!

Veo que tiene sus ojos cristalizados.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Que hice?

«La cagaste, Grey, eso hiciste.»

—Está bien, lo siento. Sé que es tu casa, perdona la molestia que soy para ti —me dice llorando.

Se va corriendo a su habitación y yo me siento la peor persona de este puto mundo.

Ella no es una molestia para mí, eso nunca.

¿Por qué tuve que decirle todo esa mierda?

¿Ahora qué hago?

Voy a mi habitación con la sensación de culpa en mi pecho, me siento una jodida mierda.

Tengo que disculparme con ella, tal vez ella no me perdone, ese pensamiento me da náuseas.

No, ella me tiene que perdonar, ella es mi primera amiga y yo no la quiero perder, eso sí que no.

Después de pensar un rato en mi cama decido ir a su habitación, toco la puerta y nadie me responde así que decido entrar, veo que no hay nadie y me alarmo de inmediato, hay una nota en la cama y leo y releo.

No, no, no, no.

 _Solo quería agradecerte por ser buena persona y por ofrecerme tu casa, en verdad lo agradezco, me has salvado de pasar la noche en las calles oscuras de Seattle. Llegué tarde porque estaba reunida con el abogado de mi padre, al parecer me dejó su herencia, por eso tenía la gran sonrisa, disculpa por no mandarte un mensaje, yo solo pensaba llegar y darte la noticia para compartir mi felicidad contigo, pero ya veo que he sido solo una carga para ustedes, en especial para ti, disculpa por preocuparte. En verdad te agradezco por dejarme quedar en tu casa, pero ahora estoy mejor ya tengo donde quedarme, como dije mi padre me dejó su herencia y eso quiere decir que la casa es mía, bueno hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad podré reclamar lo que mi papá me dejó, pero de igual manera voy a vivir muy cómoda y por favor no te preocupes por mí, has sido un buen amigo y muy atento conmigo. Gracias por ser mi primer amigo._

 _*Ana S.*_

Algunas lágrimas resbalan por mi cara, maldita sea, se fue por mi jodida culpa, la hice sentir mal por mis malditos gritos y se fue.

Me ha dejado.

Mi primera amiga ya me ha dejado. Así de mierda seré.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba.

¿Por qué esto es tan doloroso?

Pero esto no se va a quedar así tengo que disculparme con ella y eso haré.

Espero en verdad que me perdone por ser un bastardo, de todas maneras eso es lo que siempre he sido, todavía recuerdo las palabras del chulo que me golpeaba.

Con ese pensamiento me voy a mi habitación y me dispongo a dormir, ya que mañana voy a ir a su casa hablar con ella. Espero en verdad que me perdone.


	6. Albert Steele

**POV. Christian Grey.**

 _Veo como el hombre malo golpea a mami por todas partes y también le grita muchas cosas feas, yo quiero defender a mami, no quiero que el hombre malo le pegue, pero no puedo hacer nada para que no lo haga, mami me dice que me vaya a esconder así que salgo corriendo con mi mantita y mis coches en la mano y voy a la habitación y me escondo en el armario de mami, me gusta estar aquí, huele a flores, es el olor de la ropa de mami, agarro muy fuerte mi mantita y abrazo mis piernas. Tengo miedo, desde aquí puedo escuchar los gritos de mami, pero no puedo hacer nada, siento que algo caliente cae por mis mejillas, mi mami dice que son lágrimas, algunas veces a mi mami le salen muchas lágrimas de sus ojos, entonces eso significa que ella también está asustada, como yo. Siento como se abre la puerta de la habitación y luego se escuchan unos pasos, por favor, que el hombre malo no me encuentre, los pasos se escuchan más cerca y luego se abre la puerta del armario, y ahí está el hombre malo, me da miedo. El me habla pero yo no lo quiero escuchar, me jala del brazo muy fuerte y luego me tira en el suelo, yo me golpeo en la cabeza, el hombre malo me da una patada en el estómago y me deja sin aire, esto me duele, yo no quiero que duela más._

Despierto muy sudado y sobresalto, otra maldita pesadilla, ¿cuándo será el día que no tenga una?, bueno, ayer cuando dormí con Ana no tuve ni una pesadilla y eso es algo muy extraño porque siempre he tenido pesadillas, no hay nada ni nadie que me ayude a que desaparezcan. Hasta ayer, dormir con Ana fue lo más placentero y cómodo.

«Pero, ¿qué cosas dices, Grey?»

Veo la hora y son las seis y quince de la mañana, como es muy temprano me levanto me visto con ropa deportiva y salgo a trotar, como siempre.

Doy unas vueltas a la casa y luego regreso y subo a mi habitación y me ducho, y pienso en como disculparme con Ana, yo no sé cómo disculparme ya que nunca lo he hecho y tampoco creí que algún día lo haría, pero Ana se merece un disculpa después de como la traté anoche, me siento una mierda desde ayer por la noche.

«¿Más mierda de lo que eres, Grey?»

Sí, más mierda de lo que soy.

Salgo de la ducha me visto con unos vaqueros azules y una camisa blanca y luego salgo de mi habitación y bajo las escaleras, en el comedor está toda mi familia ya esperando para desayunar, espero que no hayan escuchado cuando le grité a Ana.

Eso sí sería lo peor.

Creo que Ana le cayó muy bien a mi familia y si ellos escucharon mis gritos de anoche estarán muy disgustados.

Ojalá escucharan mis gritos por otros motivos y no por un arranque de ira.

«Pero, ¿qué haces pensando eso, Grey?»

No sé.

«Te estas convirtiendo en un pervertido.»

Bueno, eso no tiene nada de malo. ¿O sí?

—Buenos días —digo sin ninguna expresión.

Ay Dios, por dentro estoy nervioso.

—Buenos días —responden todos al unísono, mientras yo me siento en una silla.

—Hijo, ¿y Ana? —pregunta mi madre.

De acuerdo no escucharon si no ya me estuvieran riñendo.

¡Gracias a dios!

—Ella se fue anoche.

No pregunten, por favor.

No pregunten, por favor.

No pregunten, por favor.

Y creo que no escucharon mis súplicas internas.

Noo.

—¿Cómo que se fue? —me pregunta mi madre con el ceño fruncido.

«Vamos, Grey, no puedes decirle que se fue por tu jodida culpa. Piensa y actúa normal, todo estará bien.»

—Sí, se fue anoche, al parecer su padre le dejó su herencia a ella, incluyendo la casa por lo que ahora tiene donde quedarse —le digo. ¡Sí! «Grey, eres un puto genio.»

—Hijo, pero ella no puede cobrar la herencia ya que es menor de edad —me dice mi padre. Joder.

¿Y ahora que digo?

Yo no sabía nada de esto.

—¿En serio? —le pregunto, entonces Ana me mintió.

Qué demonios iba a saber yo que para cobrar una herencia había que ser mayor de edad.

—Sí, al menos que tenga algún familiar que se pueda convertir en su tutor, si ella tiene un tutor puede poseer algunas cosas que le dejo su padre pero no todas. Entre esas cosas puede entrar la casa ya que el único lugar donde puede vivir —continúa diciendo mi padre.

Mmm, interesante.

—Bueno, yo no sé si ella tiene algún familiar —le digo y la verdad es que no lo sé, el único familiar que conozco de ella es Carla y no creo que ella se vaya junto a Carla, ni que estuviera loca.

Mejor dejo de pensar en esto, necesito una respuesta y voy a ir a su casa.

La señorita Anastasia Steele es todo un enigma. Un enigma que me gustaría resolver.

—Debe de tenerlo —dice mi padre y así culmina la conversación.

Luego de desayunar subo a mi habitación y lavo mis dientes, luego vuelvo a bajar y mi madre está en la sala.

Al parecer todos se fueron.

—Christian. ¿Vas a salir? —me pregunta expectante.

Tranquila, mamá, no iré a emborracharme ni a meterme en problemas. Te lo prometo.

—Sí, madre, voy a ir a ver a Ana —le digo fingiendo desinterés y ella me sonríe.

—Entonces Max te espera afuera —me dice y yo asiento.

Salgo de la casa y ahí está esperando el chófer, —Max—, me subo al coche y salimos rumbo a la casa de Ana pero antes le digo a Max que haga una parada en una tienda, se me ocurrió algo, ojalá me perdone porque nunca he hecho esto.

Cuando llego a su casa veo la hora y son las ocho de la mañana, ¿será muy temprano todavía? Me siento muy nervioso, me bajo del coche y le digo a Max que yo lo llamo para que me venga a buscar.

Me acerco a la puerta con las cosas en mis manos y toco el timbre, a los segundos sale un hombre de unos cuarenta años, es alto, castaño y ojos color verdes.

¿Quién será?

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —me pregunta con amabilidad.

—Eh... sí, ¿se encuentra Anastasia?

—Sí se encuentra —me dice examinándome con su mirada. Oye, yo no soy un violador—. ¿Tú quién eres? —me pregunta después de un rato.

—Soy Christian Grey, un placer conocerlo —le digo mientras le tiendo la mano, y el la acepta con gusto.

—¿Así que tú eres con el que se quedó Annie? —¿Annie? Debe de ser un apodo. Yo asiento—. Yo soy Albert Steele, su tío. —Se presenta, con que él va a ser el tutor de Ana, lo mejor es que me cae bien y parece buena persona—. Pasa, Annie creo que se encuentra dormida todavía.

—Está bien —le digo entrando a la casa—. ¿Puedo subir a su habitación? —le pregunto.

Vamos di que sí.

—Claro que sí, pero te dejo claro que sólo lo harás porque Annie me habló muy bien de ti y tu la cuidaste, ah y porque me caes bien —me dice con una gran sonrisa, este hombre como que es pura sonrisas, eso es bueno. Le caigo bien, eso también es bueno—. Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, el deber llama, un placer conocerte Christian y cuidadito con lastimar a Anastasia más de lo que está —me dice y yo trago saliva, si supiera que ya la lastimé, creo que me las cortaría, gracias a dios que Ana no le dijo nada de lo que pasó anoche o sino ya estuviera castrado.

Se da media vuelta para irse y me deja solo en la sala.

¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? ¿Y la mamá de Ana?, son muchas preguntas que un sola persona puede responder y quiero que me las responda ahora.

«Vaya, Grey, estás muy controlador.»

Subo las escaleras para buscar la habitación de Ana, ¿en dónde es la habitación de Ana?

Puedo ver que en el pasillo hay tres puertas, voy a la primera y la abro y puedo ver que es una habitación blanca y la cama está tendida, no hay nadie, entonces esta no es la habitación de Ana, salgo cerrando la puerta y voy hacia la segunda puerta, la abro lentamente, prácticamente quedo en shock con lo que veo.


	7. ¿Me perdonas?

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Ana está ahí de pie, en ropa interior negra, se ve muy sexy, es muy hermosa, que palabras son esas, Grey, me dice mi subconsciente y tiene razón, ella le ha dado un giro a mi vida, hizo que mis pensamientos fueran muy cursis, y es la primera vez que ando con pensamientos tan perversos, desde que la conocí no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, sé que eso fue hace más o menos tres días, pero la verdad es que ella es muy hermosa, tenga los problemas que tenga, yo soy capaz de cambiar por ella, soy capaz de dejar de beber, de dejar de pelear, de controlar mis ataques de rabia, yo solo haría eso para no alejarla de mí, porque si lo hago de seguro ella se va a alejar, porque a nadie le gusta andar con personas problemáticas como yo, estos sentimientos me confunden mucho y yo soy capaz de descubrir que son estos sentimientos, así salga herido lo quiero hacer... Pero sé que tengo que esperar.

Ana al verme observándola salta del susto y corre a tomar una bata, se la pone rápidamente y luego se acerca a mi roja como un tomate, yo solamente estoy paralizado por la belleza que tengo en frente de mí, escondo lo que le compre a mis espaldas.

Lo que no puedo esconder es el bulto que está entre mis piernas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me pregunta Ana, todavía esta roja se ve adorable.

—Ana, por favor, escúchame —le suplico.

Necesito disculparme y saber que estoy perdonado.

—Está bien, pasa —me dice y yo entro a su habitación, es grande, muy grande, como la mía pero esta es color azul, tiene una cama matrimonial que es muy grande, y tiene varios muebles, es acogedora. Yo camino hacia la cama y me siento en una esquina, y ella se sienta a mi lado—. Te escucho.

—Está bien, oh Dios, esto es más difícil de lo que creí —le digo, pero creo que lo dije más para mí mismo—. Quiero disculparme por cómo te traté y te grité anoche, lo hice solo porque estaba muy preocupado por ti y yo no estoy relacionado muy bien con ese sentimiento, solo no supe cómo reaccionar, y cuando vi que entraste sonriendo mientras yo estaba muy preocupado por ti me molestó, en realidad, me molestó mucho, por eso te grité, en verdad lo siento mucho, discúlpame, por favor —le digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

—Está bien, Christian, te perdono, pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo, la verdad me sentí muy mal cuando me gritaste y me sentí culpable, sé que te debí mandar un mensaje o algo, pero no se me ocurrió en ese momento —me dice y puedo ver la sinceridad en sus hermosos ojos azules.

—¿Entonces, me perdonas? —le pregunto porque quiero rectificar lo que escuche, y ella asiente—. Dilo —le digo ya que quiero escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

Su apetecible y deliciosa boca.

«¿Pero qué mierdas piensas, Grey?»

Bueno es lo más obvio ¿no?

Soy un chico y quiero besar a una chica, eso es lo más normal del mundo.

Pero existe la posibilidad de que me rechace, no sé cómo me sentiría si ella me rechaza, por eso no la besaré.

Además la conozco desde hace apenas tres días.

Mejor dejo de pensar idioteces.

—Sí, Christian, te perdono —me dice ella con una sonrisa.

Me abraza y yo le correspondo y al hacerlo siento sus senos por completo contra mi pecho ya que solo lleva una bata que apenas le cubre lo debido, y eso hace que mi amigo se ponga más duro y se sienta ahogado dentro de mis pantalones, Dios, si sigue así no lo podré calmar después.

Ahora creo que los pantalones me quedan muy ajustados.

Mierda.

Saco lo que le compré, se trata de chocolate, cuando nos conocimos ella me dijo que moriría por comer chocolate y bueno, yo quise comprarle varias barras de chocolates.

—Toma —le digo mientras le tiendo las barras de chocolate y ella al verlas le brillan los ojos como un árbol de navidad, cosa que a mí me alegra porque eso quiere decir que le gustó mi regalo.

—Oh, Christian, gracias, gracias, gracias —me dice y se tira a abrazarme, Dios ella me quiere matar, por favor si existes ayúdame a que no se dé cuenta de mi gran erección.

—De nada, Ana, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de cómo te traté —le digo y me vuelvo a sentir culpable por lo de ayer—. ¿Entonces, ya está todo olvidado? —le pregunto

—Sí, Christian, ya está todo olvidado —me dice ella rodando los ojos.

—De acuerdo —le digo—. Ahora ¿me vas a explicar lo que ha sucedido? —le pregunto porque quiero saber.

Ella al principio me mira confundida pero luego creo que entiende.

—Bueno, como dije, ayer en la mañana recibí una llamada y era el abogado de mi padre y pedía verme, por eso me fui temprano, al llegar allá me lleve la sorpresa de que mi tío Albert estaba ahí, él es el hermano menor de mi padre, él ha sido como mi segundo padre, entonces me explicaron que mi padre había dejado un testamento, y que había dejado un papel donde decía que mi tío se haría cargo de mí, estaba firmado por mi padre y por Carla, la verdad no sé cómo consiguió la firma de Carla, en fin, también decía que mi tío viviría aquí conmigo, me dejaba a cargo a mí de todos sus bienes, incluyendo sus empresas, pero como soy menor de edad, mi tío se encargará de ella hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad, él sabe cómo manejar una empresa ya que también tiene una, y además de esta casa también me dejaba una cabaña que queda en las afueras de Seattle —me dice Ana sonriendo melancólicamente.

—Oh, Ana, eso es muy bueno —le digo abrazándola—. Pero, ¿y tu madre? —le pregunto.

—No lo sé, ayer cuando llegué aquí no estaba, y mi tío me dijo que cuando él llegó tampoco la vio y le preguntó a el ama de llaves y ella le dijo que Carla se había ido muy apresurada con sus maletas —me dice y creo que está feliz porque su madre no se encuentra.

—¿Entonces te quedarás aquí con tu tío? —le pregunto

—Sí, ya mi tío se mudó aquí, pero lo malo es que viaja mucho —me dice haciendo un puchero.

Joder, es hermosa.

—Tranquila, Ana, si quieres yo te puedo hacer compañía cuando quieras —le digo con una sonrisa y ella vuelve a abrazarme.

—Gracias, Christian, eres el mejor amigo —me dice

—De nada, Ana, y tú eres la mejor amiga —le digo y le regalo una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Daría toda la fortuna de mi padre por tenerlo de vuelta o por lo menos abrazarlo una última vez y decirle cuanto lo amo —dice Ana y veo que de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas y yo me apresuro a secarlas con mis dedos.

—Ana y yo daría todo lo que tengo para no verte a ti sufrir así —le digo y es la verdad, no me gusta verla llorar.

Ella me abraza y dejo que lo haga, eso es lo que necesita en este momento.

—Ana, esto te quedó muy rico —le digo, al dar mi primer bocado de macarrones con queso, después de hablar un buen rato hablando con Ana bajamos y ella decidió hacer el almuerzo y le quedó delicioso, cocina de maravilla—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? —le pregunto mientras estamos sentados en el sofá de la sala de televisión, viendo una película.

—Martha, el ama de llaves, me enseñó desde que tengo unos diez años —me dice mientras le da un bocado a la comida.

—Bueno, es buena maestra —le digo y reímos a carcajadas.

Me gusta hacerla reír.

Ya en la noche cenamos pizza, luego le digo que me tengo que ir y quedamos en vernos el lunes en el colegio, ella me va a dar un tour por el colegio para poder conocerlo, esa me gusta.

—Bueno, adiós, Ana —le digo y la abrazo.

—Adiós, Christian —me dice y me da un beso en la mejilla, y se mete a la casa, eso fue increíble.

Me voy con una sonrisa que pareciera que fuera a partir mi cara en dos.

Cuando llego a mi casa mi madre está sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro, está muy concentrada así que decido no molestarla pero al parecer ella se da cuenta de mi presencia.

—Hijo, ¿cómo te fue con Ana?

—Muy bien, madre, me explicó todo, el tutor de ella es su tío, el hermano mayor de su padre —le digo todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Oh, hijo, que bueno, por lo menos no estará más sola —me dice.

—Sí, madre, eso es muy bueno, bueno voy a mi habitación, estoy cansado —le digo.

—Está bien, cariño —me dice y me sonríe cálidamente.

Quiero mucho a mi madre.

Mi salvadora.

Subo a mi habitación me ducho, me lavo los dientes, me pongo unos bóxers y luego me acuesto a dormir, pero no dejo de pensar en ese pequeño beso que me dio Ana en la mejilla se sintió tan jodidamente bien y me siento feliz, en realidad muy feliz, logré que Ana me perdonara y para completar me dio un beso en la mejilla, con esos pensamientos caigo en un profundo sueño.

Sueño con hermosos ojos azules.


	8. Primer beso

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Despierto con mucho sueño, no descansé muy bien anoche y no sé por qué, ¿será por qué tengo mucha emoción de volver a ver a Ana?, ayer no tuve noticias de ella, y no quise mandarle un mensaje de texto para que no piense que soy un molesto entrometido, ojalá esté bien.

Ya hoy por fin es el día en que voy a ir al nuevo colegio, ojalá no sea como los otros, ya que no me quiero volver a meter en problemas para no decepcionar a mis padres y a Ana.

En realidad espero que en este nuevo colegio las personas si me traten bien.

Me prometí a mí mismo no volver a beber y no volver a pelear, claro al menos que sea en defensa propia porque yo no voy a dejar que me golpeen, así que una promesa es una promesa.

Veo la hora y son las seis y media de la mañana, el colegio empieza a las ocho.

Me levanto de la cama y voy a correr un poco, regreso a los treinta minutos, voy al baño y me ducho, cuando salgo me visto rápidamente, me pongo una polera negra, unos vaqueros negros y unos zapatos, también una chaqueta de cuero, me acomodo un poco mi cabello y queda como siempre; desordenado.

Bajo las escaleras y no veo a nadie, tal vez todavía estén durmiendo ya que son las siete y veinte, bueno, creo que mi madre tenía guardia y mi padre se fue temprano al juzgado, Elliot y Mia tienen clase más tarde, ellos estudian en mi ex colegio, así que deben estar durmiendo.

Le digo a Gretchen, el ama de llaves, que me sirva el desayuno que es yogurt con cereal.

Al terminar de desayunar salgo de la casa y ahí está Max esperándome, le digo que vamos al colegio y entro al coche, luego emprendemos camino al colegio, llegamos a los quince minutos, bajo del coche y entro al colegio, es muy grande creo que me perderé si no encuentro a Ana.

A lo lejos puedo ver a Ana que viene hacia mí, y anda muy bonita, lleva puesto unos vaqueros ajustados, tiene unas piernas de muerte, lleva una blusa con descote que hace que resalte su pecho y unas botas, lleva el cabello suelto que cae por sus hombros.

—Hola, Christian —me saluda Ana dándome un beso en la mejilla, eso sí que se siente bien.

—Hola, Ana, ¿cómo éstas? —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, ¿listo para tu primer día de clases? —me dice emocionada.

Si supiera...

—Más que listo.

Ella sonríe, me gusta mucho su sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¿que esperamos?, primero tienes que buscar tu horario y luego te doy un recorrido por el colegio —me dice mientras vamos caminando por el pasillo del colegio.

Los demás estudiantes se nos quedan mirando y algunas chicas se me quedan mirando más de lo normal, cosa que me molesta, yo sólo quiero que me mire una sola chica y va caminando a mi lado.

Aunque que me miren así es buena señal ¿no?

Caminamos por un pasillo y llegamos a una oficina me imagino que debe de ser del director, entramos y Ana me presenta al director, se ve que es una persona amargada, pero mi alegría es que quedé en el mismo salón con Ana.

El destino está de mi lado. Gracias mierda.

Ella me da un recorrido por todo el colegio, me muestra la biblioteca y me dice que la mayoría de tiempo se la pasa ahí, me muestra el laboratorio y los baños, también los salones restantes.

—Bueno, ya te mostré lo primordial, ahora vamos a clase que se nos va a hacer tarde —me dice Ana sonriendo.

—Está bien —le digo y caminamos para el salón de clase.

Según el horario la primera clase es matemáticas, esa es mi materia favorita ya que se me da muy bien.

Entramos al salón y nos sentamos en los últimos puestos ella está mi lado, luego de un rato llega el profesor y me presenta.

—Chicos, chicas, él es Christian Grey y es nuevo, espero que sean buenos compañeros con él y por favor no quiero problemas —dice el profesor Matt, ya me cae bien este hombre.

La clase transcurre normal, el profesor explico las ecuaciones, y eso yo ya lo sé así que en toda la clase miré a Ana furtivamente, ella sí estaba muy concentrada, pero a mi otro lado está una chica que no deja de verme y eso me tiene muy molesto, lo que hace es pestañearme pero la verdad es que no me gusta, no voy a negar que es linda pero no me gusta, yo solamente estoy interesado en una chica.

Sé que me gusta Ana, pero no sé si yo le gusto a ella. Espero que sí.

Al salir de la clase vamos a comer, y conversamos tranquilamente y puedo ver que la chica que hace un rato me pestañeaba mira a Ana con enojo, esta chica creo que se volvió loca.

Algo dentro de mí dice que ella traerá problemas.

—¿Que te pareció el colegio, Christian? —me pregunta Ana.

—Me pareció muy bien, es bueno —le digo, y más por qué estas tu aquí, digo para mí mismo.

—Me parece genial, espérame aquí voy para el baño a hacer pis, ahora vuelvo —me dice Ana.

—Está bien —le digo con una sonrisa y ella me responde con otra.

Se aleja hacia los baños y cuando desaparece veo a la chica de un rato viene caminando hacia mí, ya van a empezar a molestarme, ruedo los ojos internamente.

«Cálmate, Christian».

—Hola, Christian, soy Leila —me dice ella y me tiende la mano.

—Mmm, hola —le digo y le recibo la mano, ya que la educación está primero.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Te gustó el colegio? —me pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Sí, está bien, es bueno —le respondo encogiéndome de hombros. A lo lejos veo que Ana viene caminando hacia mí—. Disculpa, me tengo que ir —le digo mientras me levanto, no le doy tiempo de responder cuando ya estoy caminando hacia Ana.

—¿Estabas hablando con Leila? —me pregunta Ana.

—Eh...si, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto ahora nervioso.

—No, no pasa nada —me dice ella mientras baja la cabeza y ahí inmediatamente me doy cuenta de que me está mintiendo, le levanto la barbilla con mi mano y hago que me mire.

—Vamos, Ana, eres muy mala mintiendo, dime, ¿qué pasa? —susurro mirándola fijamente.

—Bueno, sólo que ella se mete mucho conmigo, bueno, ella y sus amigas y ahora que la conoces temo que dejes de ser mi amigo para ser el de ella, ella es mucho mejor que yo —me dice Ana y yo me molesto ¿Porque se meten con ella?

«Cálmate Grey recuerda que a ti te hacen lo mismo.»

¿Qué yo dejaría de ser su amigo por ser el de Leila? Por favor.

Eso jamás.

—Bueno, ya no volveré a hablar con ella porque no lo merece, y tranquila yo te cuidare, además, nunca dejaría de ser tu amigo, y tú eres mucho mejor que ella —le digo y ella me abraza.

—Gracias, Christian, eres muy bueno conmigo —me dice mientras me sigue abrazando y yo le correspondo y le acaricio suavemente el cabello, a lo lejos puedo ver que Leila tiene mala cara, pero me importa una mierda.

Las otras clases transcurren normal, Ana y yo tenemos que hacer un proyecto de ciencia para dentro de dos semanas, así que el sábado de la otra semana voy a ir a su casa.

Ya es la hora de salida y Ana se va conmigo, le digo a mi chófer Max que pasamos primero por la casa de ella para dejarla y luego vamos a Bellevue.

Cuando llegamos a su casa me despido de ella y quedamos en vernos mañana en el colegio, ella me dijo que su tío la llevaría.

—Adiós, Ana, que pases buena noche —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Adiós, Christian, tu igual —me dice y me da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto, y por supuesto que tendré una gran noche... Pensando en ella.

Luego me voy a Bellevue.

 **Días después.**

Ana y yo ya terminamos el proyecto que nos mandaron la semana pasada ahora ella está preparando algo para comer, creo que hará pollo en salsa.

Luego comemos y como siempre la comida le quedó deliciosa.

Quiero que ella me enseñe a cocinar, sería una buena maestra.

Mmm, ese pensamiento me gusta.

—¿Quieres ver unas películas? —me pregunta Ana al terminar de lavar los platos.

—Sí, claro —le digo encogiéndome de hombros aunque en realidad yo no veo mucha televisión—. La comida te quedó muy deliciosa. —Le vuelvo a repetir.

—Dios Christian, ya es la cuarta vez que me lo dices, ya te dije que no es nada, me encanta cocinar —me dice ella y yo solo sonrío tímidamente.

¿Qué...?

Estamos viendo películas en la sala de televisión de su casa, ahora estamos viendo _The Avengers_ , por lo que me dijo le gusta, pero hay algo a lo que estoy tentado a hacer tal vez me arrepienta después, pero en verdad lo quiero hacer.

Ya hace exactamente dieciséis días que conozco a Ana, y cada vez que la veo me entran unas ganas de besarla, pero no había reunido el valor suficiente para hacerlo, creo que ella me ha pillado varias veces mientras le observo los labios, espero que no piense que soy un loco maniático.

Me acerco lentamente a ella hasta estar a unos centímetros de su hermosa cara, le tomo las mejillas con mis manos, rozo un poco mis labios contra los de ella y al ver que no hace nada para detenerme, la beso, es un beso muy lento, cariñoso, suave y apasionado, mi amigo despierta de una vez, creo que últimamente he estado muy cachondo y eso es culpa de Ana, me sorprende que ella lo siga, estoy dando mi primer beso y con la chica que a mí me gusta, y para completar ella me corresponde muy bien, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco más a mí, a mi erección y creo que la siente porque gime en mi boca y ese sonido hace que me ponga más duro, espero que esto no la ahuyente, poco a poco el beso se va tornando más salvaje e intenso, le muerdo lentamente su labio inferior y ella vuelve a gemir, Dios esto es el paraíso, me siento volando en las nubes.

Creo… Creo que me he enamorado de Ana, mi primera amiga.


	9. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Oh Dios, Christian me está besando, y me encanta, estoy dando mi primer beso con él, el chico que me gusta, porque no lo voy a negar, Christian me gusta, mucho, él es muy lindo, cariñoso y atento conmigo, y que más se puede decir, es extremadamente guapo, y sus hermosos ojos, me encantan sus ojos, nunca creí que un chico me prestaría atención como lo hace él.

Cuando lo vi hablando con Leila me sentí un poco mal y no sé porque, ¿será porque ella se mete mucho conmigo?

«Ni en tus sueños crees eso, estabas celosa.»

¿Celosa? ¿Yo?

¡Ja! Si Christian no es nada mío.

«Pero admítelo, estabas celosa.»

Si, si, si, estaba muy celosa, es la primera vez que me pongo celosa por una chica y lo peor es que él no es nada mío.

Pero conozco a Leila, y ella siempre quiere lo que las chicas del colegio tienen, ella siempre tiene que ser la mejor. A su corta edad ya se ha acostado con muchos chicos, no sé qué le ven de bueno a ella si he visto a algunas chicas más guapas y más educadas que ella.

Mejor dejo de pensar estupideces.

Christian me está besando y yo le correspondo de la mejor manera que puedo, es mi primer beso y no sé si beso bien o mal, tal vez me beso por un impulso de él, que sé yo, tengo que admitir que besa él sí sabe besar muy bien.

Sus labios son tan suaves.

El beso empieza lento, muy cariñoso y apasionado, pero luego de un rato se vuelve salvaje, intenso y más apasionado, el me muerde mi labio inferior y yo gimo en su boca dándole paso a su lengua que empieza una danza con la mía, esto es la gloria.

De repente siento algo muy duro contra mi vientre y caigo en cuenta de que es su erección, está muy dura y Dios se siente muy bien, debería sentirme avergonzada pero no lo estoy, en estos momentos no puedo pensar con claridad, me pego más a él y subo mis manos a su cabello, es muy suave y tiro de un poco y eso hace que Christian gima en mi boca, ese sonido manda corrientes eléctricas a mi entrepierna, esto es muy raro ya que nunca lo he sentido.

Estoy excitada, pero también siento otra cosa.

Creo que me he enamorado de él...

No, no me puedo enamorar de él, Christian nunca se fijaría en mí. ¿O sí?

Poco a poco nos vamos separando por falta de aire, y puedo ver que tiene los labios hinchados y sus ojos están muy oscuros, creo que yo estoy igual que él, lo miro con una sonrisa, pero él me mira apenado.

¿Por qué?

¿No le gustó?

Ese pensamiento me entristece.

—Lo siento —murmura y creo que está sonrojado.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto confundida.

—Por besarte, sólo... es que no me pude contener, moría por hacerlo, ¿sabes? Tampoco me arrepiento de hacerlo —me dice mirándome fijamente.

Eso significa que... ¿Si le gustó el beso?

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada, yo también lo deseaba —le digo sonrojada.

Estas conversaciones son muy incómodas.

—¿Lo deseabas? —me pregunta sorprendido y yo asiento lentamente más roja que un tomate—. Entonces, ¿yo te gusto? —me vuelve a preguntar.

¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntar algo así?

Ay Dios.

¿Le digo la verdad?

¿Le digo que me gusta?

¿Le digo que no me gusta?

Mejor le digo la verdad.

—Sí —le digo en un murmullo apenas audible.

—Wow —pronuncia y veo como sus ojos grises adquieren un brillo, pero también veo un poco de duda, tiene una batalla interna, creo que al final se decide ya que me toma las manos y comienza a hablar—. Ana, mira, yo nunca he hecho esto de ser novio, ya sabes… Pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo por ti. Sé que nos conocemos hace poco tiempo y que esto sonará loco pero es lo que siento. Desde el primer día en que te vi me pareciste hermosa, muy hermosa, y también sentí cosas muy raras cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, yo nunca he sentido esto antes, sólo contigo, y sólo quiero que intentemos algo, yo trataré de ser todo lo que necesites, de ser de mi de quien te apoyes, y que vengas a mi cuando necesites ayuda que yo estaré encantado de recibirte con los brazos abiertos, yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte. Quiero protegerte. Desde que te conozco no has dejado de dar vueltas en mi mente, siempre ando pensando en ti y creo que me enamore de ti, no sé en qué momento pero lo hice. Ana, por favor, en verdad quiero intentar esto contigo, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Estoy llorando, sí, estoy llorando.  
Es lo más bonito que me han dicho en mi vida.

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Listo, se lo dije, le dije lo que sentía por ella, necesitaba desahogarme, no me quería quedar callado después de ese magnífico y delicioso beso.

Veo que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, mierda, ¿será que la espante?

No, no, no, yo no quiero que llore.

Creo que la cagué.

Joder.

Sabía que era muy pronto.

—Oh, Christian, eso es lo más hermoso que me han dicho, yo creo que he sentido lo mismo que tú, pero ¿sabes? tengo miedo, miedo de salir lastimada —me dice.

Ella siente lo mismo que yo.

Eso me alegra. Mucho.

¿Cómo puede pensar que yo la voy a lastimar?

—Ana, yo nunca te lastimaría —le digo lo más sincero que puedo.

Quiero que confíe en mí.

—Si es así, entonces si acepto Christian, acepto ser tu novia —me dice con una sonrisa.

Yo no aguanto la emoción y la vuelvo a besar, ella me corresponde, sus labios son tan deliciosos, carnosos… y suaves.

Nos separamos de golpe cuando escuchamos un carraspeo, volteamos y vemos que es Albert que nos mira serio, oh, no.

Estamos en problemas.

Lo sé.

—Tío... mmm... yo —tartamudea Ana pero él la interrumpe.

—¿Acabo de escuchar que aceptaste ser novia de él? —pregunta Albert.

—Eh... yo... si —responde Ana nerviosa y Albert muestra una sonrisa.

—Bueno yo no me opondré, pero tengan más cuidado, que si llegaba cinco minutos tarde ya los habría encontrado teniendo sexo en el sofá, recuerden tomar precauciones —nos dice en tono de burla.

Creo que estoy aliviado.

—¡Tío! —le grita Ana sonrojada y él suelta una carcajada.

Yo solo me quedo mirando a Ana, me gusta cuando se sonroja.

—Bueno, voy a mi habitación, me dio gusto verte, Christian.

—Igualmente, y Albert, mis padres quieren que vayan a cenar mañana a nuestra casa ya que quieren ver a Ana.

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana entonces —dice.

—Adiós, Albert —me despido.

—Adiós, Christian —me dice y se va hacia su habitación.

—Oh, Dios, pensé que se iba a poner furioso —dice Ana en tono de alivio.

—Pero no lo hizo —le digo con una sonrisa—. Bueno, Ana, me tengo que ir —le digo y hace un puchero.

Se ve muy tierna haciendo eso.

—De acuerdo —me dice resignada y ella me acompaña hasta la puerta.

—Adiós, nena —le digo, eso suena raro pero me gusta.

—Adiós, Christian, nos vemos mañana, ¿a qué hora tenemos que estar en tu casa?

—A las ocho de la noche pero lleguen a las seis —le digo y le doy otro beso, me puedo acostumbrar a esto.

Luego me voy.

Cuando llego a mi casa mi familia está en la sala, conversando.

—Christian, hijo —me saluda mi padre.

—Buenas noches —les digo.

—¿Cariño, como estuvo tu día? —pregunta mi madre.

—Muy bien mama, perfecto —le digo con una sonrisa. Si supiera como estuvo mi día—. Bueno, voy a mi habitación, estoy cansando —les digo despidiéndome.

—Wow, hermanito, te dejaron agotado —me dice Elliot en tono de burla y yo lo fulmino con la mirada.

—¡Elliot Grey! —lo regaña mi madre y él intenta esconder su sonrisa.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Elliot y yo solo niego con la cabeza.

Me voy a mi habitación, me desnudo, entro al baño y me ducho, mientras lo hago pienso en el beso con Ana y mi pene despierta de un brinco, ¿porque siempre sucede esto cuando pienso en ella?, pero creo que necesito algún tipo de alivio.

¿Lo hago o no lo hago?

La verdad es que nunca lo he hecho.

Siento curiosidad.

Lo haré.

Está decidido.

Rodeo mi duro pene con una mano y empiezo a bajarla y a subirla lentamente, cierro los ojos y abro mi boca para poder respirar mejor, pienso en Ana, en sus carnosos labios que tuvieron contacto conmigo, en sus hermosos pechos. La velocidad de mi mano va aumentando muy rápido, subo, bajo. Subo, bajo. El placer de esto es muy bueno, joder. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? Cada vez voy más rápido y siento que todo mi cuerpo se me tensa y mis piernas tiemplan. ¿Es normal?

Creo que ya estoy cerca.

Un gruñido escapa involuntariamente de mi boca y mi mano se llena de todo mí semen y también tiene una pequeña mancha de sangre, al parecer eso es normal. Pero esto se siente genial.

Me siento aliviado.

Cierro mis ojos y pego mi frente contra los azulejos de la pared del baño tratando de regularizar mi respiración.

Ya mi cuerpo no está tan tensionado.

¿Será malo lo que hice?

Pero se siente jodidamente bien.

¿Será que tengo que investigar en internet?

Me termino de duchar y voy hacia mi habitación, me pongo unos bóxers, y me voy a mi cama, la mayoría de veces duermo en bóxers.

Tengo una gran sonrisa en mi cara ya que Ana acepto ser mi novia y yo estoy sumamente feliz por eso.

Oigo como tocan la puerta, y digo que pasen y es mi padre.

—Christian, hijo, vamos a hablar.

—Claro, papá —digo mientras me siento en mi cama.

Mi padre pasa y se sienta a mi lado, parece nervioso, ¿qué pasará?

—Christian, tu madre y yo sabemos que vienes de la casa de Ana —susurra y yo le presto atención—. Vengo aquí porque Grace prácticamente me obligó, pero sabemos que ahora eres un adolescente y todas tus hormonas están alborotadas, —Oh, ya sé a dónde va esto. No, por favor, no quiero _la charla_ —. Cuando vi tu sonrisa y el brillo de tus ojos al entrar supe que algo había pasado entre tú y Ana, no sé exactamente qué porque no soy adivino… ¿Sabes que es una erección?

Oh por Dios.

¿Por qué me tiene que preguntar esto?

Bajo mi cabeza mientras asiento levemente.

—Christian, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, eso es normal en los chicos, sé que tú debes tener erecciones a cada rato, o cada mañana, a todos los hombres le han pasado y eso a tu edad no se puede controlar, sólo quiero que estés bien informado por esto, y me imagino que sabes cómo se embaraza una chica, así que, por favor, cuando estés listo, utiliza protección, aparte de que no quiero ser abuelo, tampoco quiero que te contagies de alguna enfermedad. A ver, vamos a hacer esto más fácil; ¿tienes alguna duda o pregunta sobre esto? —pregunta y yo pienso, también quiero estar bien informado.

—Sí. ¿Es verdad que las chicas sangran cuando tienen su primera vez?

—Sí, es verdad. Las chicas tienen algo así como una telita en la vagina, eso se llama himen, y lo tienen cuando son vírgenes, al momento de ser penetrada por primera vez eso se rompe y sale un poco de sangre. Aunque hay algunos casos donde a las chicas se les rompe el himen inconscientemente.

—¿Y duele? —pregunto.

¿Por qué tienen relaciones sexuales si les va a doler?

—Sólo arderá un poco, pero también hay que tener cuidado y no ser tan brusco porque puede producir un desgarre. También tienes que asegurarte de que ella esté bien lubricada, ya sabes, excitarla, para así evitar un dolor más fuerte.

—¿Mamá era virgen cuando tú y ella eran novios? —pregunto.

Observo como papá sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Cuando yo me enamoré de tu madre estábamos en la universidad y ella era novia de otro sujeto —susurra.

Oh.

—¿Y cómo hiciste? —pregunto intrigado.

—Bueno, prácticamente me convertí en su acosador, la seguía a todos lados, y le suplicaba que dejara al imbécil de su novio y me diera una oportunidad. Ella siempre se negaba, así que un día simplemente me cansé de rogarle y me conformé con su amistad. Un día ella llegó llorando a mí y me dijo que su novio la había engañado con otra chica, yo la consolé durante un buen rato, bueno, imagínate lo demás.

Yo sonrío.

Me alegra de que mi madre si se hubiera quedado con papá.

—¿Ya no tienes más preguntas? —susurra y yo niego con la cabeza.

—No.

—Bueno, es hora de dormir.

Después de despedirme de mi padre me acosté en mi cama y caí en un profundo sueño.


	10. Cena con dos perras

**POV. Carrick Grey.**

Grace me acaba de contar que viene su amiga Elena y su hija Gia a la cena, Elena no me cae muy bien, pero es amiga de mi esposa así que no puedo hacer nada.

También dice que Christian y Gia se podrían llevar muy bien ya que son de la misma edad y de la alta sociedad.

Creo que mi esposa no se ha dado cuenta de que ha Christian le gusta otra persona.

—¿Hablaste con Christian anoche? Perdona por no quedarme despierta, pero estaba muy cansada, cariño —dice Grace quien se encuentra acostada a mi lado.

—Sí, cariño, sólo me preguntó si las chicas sangran en su primera vez y si les duele, ya sabes —murmuro.

Ella se incorpora en la cama.

—¿Crees que Christian esté pensando en tener relaciones sexuales con Ana? —pregunta—. Me cae bien Ana, pero tampoco quiero que Christian se vuelva como Elliot y sólo la utilice, ya he regañado mucho a Elliot por eso, pero no me hace caso.

Elliot es un adolescente, eso es normal.

—No lo sé, cariño, él solo me estaba preguntando en lo que tenía dudas, también me preguntó si tú eras virgen cuando éramos novios.

Me hubiese agradado mucho que Grace fuera virgen, pero lastimosamente no lo era, y bueno, yo tampoco lo era, y no puedo exigir, los dos teníamos un pasado.

Veo como mi esposa se sonroja.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le conté nuestra historia. —Me encojo de hombros y sonrío—. ¿No crees que tengamos unos minutos para nosotros? —murmuro mientras la beso.

—Cary, ya los niños deben de haber despertado —dice ella.

—Claro que no, Elliot y Mia deben estar durmiendo todavía, y Christian, pues, él ya está grandecito como para saber lo que estamos haciendo.

Mi esposa sonríe y sé que esa es la señal. Uf.

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Escucho que algo suena a lo lejos, luego caigo en cuenta que es la alarma la que está sonando y marcan las nueve y media de la mañana, que raro, siempre despierto antes de que suene la alarma por culpa de las malditas pesadillas, pero anoche dormí muy bien, muy relajado, lo que sé es que hoy será un día muy bueno o eso creo.

Hoy será un buen día porque veré a Ana y estoy muy emocionado, lo malo es que tengo que esperar hasta las seis para que llegue ella con su tío.

Me levanto de la cama y me voy hacia el baño, hago mis necesidades y me doy una ducha, salgo de la ducha y envuelvo una toalla pequeña alrededor de mi cintura y me miro en el espejo y no es por ser arrogante ni nada, pero mi cuerpo está bien trabajado para solamente tener catorce años, —casi quince—, mis abdominales se me marcan y eso es gracias al ejercicio, en realidad soy muy guapo.

Voy hacia el armario a buscar mi ropa y escojo unos bóxers negros, unos vaqueros azules oscuro, una polera blanca que se ajusta a mi torso y mis Vans negras, luego de vestirme paso mi mano por mi cabello rebelde pero queda igual así que no le doy mucha importancia.

Salgo de mi habitación, bajo las escaleras y al pasar por la sala veo que Mia y Elliot están ahí hablando, ellos al verme bajar las escaleras se acercan a mí.

—Buenos días, hermanito —me dice Mia con una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días, hermano —me dice Elliot igual que Mia—. ¿Y eso que te levantaste tan tarde?, tu nunca te levantas tarde.

Mi hermano cuando quiere ser molesto lo es.

—Buenos días, solo estaba un poco cansado —le dije terminando de bajar las escaleras.

—¿Y eso hermanito? ¿Por fin tuviste sexo y por eso estás tan cansado? —me pregunta Elliot con una sonrisa pícara y yo ya me estoy empezando a molestar.

—¡Elliot, ya deja de estar hablando de eso! —le chilla Mia con cara de asco.

—Ya Mia, no te enojes, solo quería saber si Christian es virgen aún —dice Elliot rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, pues Christian no te va a responder porque eso no es de tu incumbencia —le dice Mia retándolo con la mirada, y luego los dos voltean a verme a mí.

—Es cierto, hermano, eso no es tu incumbencia —le digo encogiéndome de hombros y me voy camino a la cocina, y ellos me siguen.

—Vamos, Christian, tienes que decirle eso a tu hermanito —me sigue insistiendo Elliot.

—Elliot ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia y yo no te voy a decir nada —le digo molesto.

—¿Que no le vas a decir? —pregunta mi madre entrando a la cocina.

Mierda.

Ahora a todo el mundo le importa mi vida sexual.

«Como si tuvieras mucho que contar, Grey.»

—Que Elliot no deja de molestar a Christian preguntándole si es virgen o no —dice Mia rápidamente—. Y por eso Christian está molesto y lo apoyo porque Elliot no debe de estar preguntando eso, eso no es su problema.

—Bueno, Elliot, tienes que calmarte porque tú no puedes andar preguntando eso, si Christian no quiere hablar de «eso» contigo debe de tener sus motivos —dice mi madre—. Además venía a decirles que está noche también vendrá una vieja amiga con su hija, ella es de la edad de Christian —dice y eso último lo dice mirándome a mi fijamente con una sonrisa. Oh no, mamá, mi cuerpo y mi mente ya tienen dueña, así que no te hagas ilusiones—. Ustedes no las conocen ya que ellas se habían mudado, pero han vuelto a Seattle, espero que la traten bien. Bueno yo me voy a preparar todo lo de la cena.

—Mamá ¿puedo traer a mi novia Kate también? —pregunta Elliot y mi madre solo asiente—. Genial, iré a llamarla —dice Elliot y se va igual que mi madre, solo quedamos Mia y yo en la cocina.

—Wow, hermanito, parece que mamá te anda buscando novia —me dice un poco sorprendida, creo yo.

—Sí, yo creo lo mismo —le digo suspirando.

—Y si la chica es guapa y te gusta ¿le vas a pedir que sea tu novia? —me pregunta Mia mirándome fijamente.

—¡¿Qué?! —le grito sobresaltándola—. Claro que no, yo nunca haría eso —le digo y ella abre mucho los ojos.

Oh, mierda, creo que me entendió mal.

—Entonces... ¿Eres gay? ¿Te gustan los hombres? —me pregunta rápidamente, creo que está en shock.

—Claro que no, Mia —le digo y veo como suspira aliviada.

—Entonces, ¿porque dijiste que nunca harías eso? —vuelve a preguntarme, mierda que nunca se cansa.

—Porque ya tengo novia —le digo y veo como vuelve a abrir los ojos que parecen que se les va a salir. Entonces pega un gran grito que me sobresalta.

—Christian, ¿porque no me lo habías dicho? —pregunta emocionada.

¿Tanto les importa que tenga novia?

—Porque apenas se lo pedí ayer.

—¿Y quién es? —me pregunta, oh mierda, no le puedo decir que es Ana, porque cuando Ana se entere seguro se enojará.

—Todavía no te lo puedo decir, pero pronto lo sabrás —le digo y veo como hace un puchero pero milagrosamente no sigue preguntando más y se va hacia la sala.

Gracias a dios.

Mi hermanita es muy preguntona.

Veo entrar a Gretchen y le digo que me sirva mi desayuno, como un sándwich de pollo y luego subo a mi habitación a lavarme los dientes, después de lavar mis dientes decido leer un libro ya que tengo tiempo sin hacerlo, tomo mi iPod y me voy a la biblioteca, después de un rato decido leer «Orgullo y Prejuicio», me acomodo en el sofá y me pongo a leer mientras escucho _Bed of Roses_ de _Bon Jovi_ uno de mis grupos favoritos.

Ya son las cuatro y cincuenta de la tarde y estoy ansioso porque Ana llegue, aunque tengo que admitir que estoy un poco nervioso, estoy sentado en la sala de TV viendo _Friends_ ahí es cuando escucho que el timbre de la casa suena, y me levanto rápidamente y voy hacia la puerta con una gran sonrisa pensando que es Ana, pero al abrir la puerta mi sonrisa desaparece al ver que es una señora, es rubia de unos treinta y cinco años y a su lado está una chica rubia también, las dos me sonríen.

—Hola, querido, tú debes ser Christian ¿verdad?, yo soy Elena —me dice la señora—. Y está es mi hija Gia —dice señalando a la chica.

—Hola, sí, yo soy Christian —le digo encogiéndome de hombros—. Pasen, mi madre debe estar esperándolas. —Les hago un ademán para que entren, ellas entran a la casa, les digo vayan a la cocina y yo me vuelvo a ir a la sala de televisión.

Al rato veo que esa tal chica ¿Gia? creo que se llama, se sienta a mi lado, y su mirada es muy oscura, ¿qué le sucede?

—Hola —me dice con una sonrisa y aletea sus pestañas.

Me está coqueteando. ¡Ja! Tengo dueña así que no pierdas el tiempo le digo mentalmente.

—Hola.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? -—me pregunta.

—Catorce —le respondo, ¿será que no capta las indirectas?, ¿será que no se da cuenta que no quiero hablar con ella?

Parece que es una niña mimada y caprichosa de mamá.

—Qué bueno, yo también tengo la misma edad —me dice y ahí es cuando oigo el timbre de la puerta me levanto rápidamente, esta si debe ser Ana y voy camino a la puerta y veo que la chica me sigue, pero que molesta.

Abro la puerta y ahí está, mi princesa, lleva un vestido color lila que marca su perfecto cuerpo, dios está hermosa, me deja con la boca abierta.

—¡Christian! —grita y se tira en mis brazos y yo la recibo gustoso.

—Hola, nena —le digo y le doy un rápido beso en la comisura de la boca, como no hay nadie, bueno, solo Gia, pero me importa una mierda. Cuando Ana sale de mis brazos mira a Gia y se sonroja, creo que no se percató de ella—. ¿Y tú tío?

—Mmm, a él se le presento un problema, pero dijo que vendría en un rato —me dice.

—De acuerdo, ven en la cocina están todos —le digo mientras la tomo de la cintura y caminamos hacia adentro, miro a Gia y veo que tiene mala cara y a mí me dan ganas de soltar una carcajada y decirle, ves tengo dueña y nunca estaré disponible para ti, niña-caprichosa-de-mamá.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina todos voltean a mirarnos y ahí es cuando recuerdo que tengo a Ana tomada de la cintura, la suelto rápidamente y veo que ella está sonrojada, vuelvo a levantar la mirada y veo que Mia está boquiabierta, mierda, ya se dio cuenta, pero no me importa, puedo ver que la señora Elena mira mal a Ana ¿qué mierdas les pasa a esta gente?

—Buenas noches —dice Ana.

—Ana, querida, ¿cómo estás? —dice mi madre acercándose y le da un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Y tú tío?

—Muy bien, Grace, mi tío viene dentro de un rato —le dice Ana.

—Ana, mira, ella es mi amiga Elena y su hija Gia Lincoln —dice mi madre.

—Mucho gusto —le dice mi Ana y ellas solo asienten están muy serias.

Estas sí que tienen educación.

—Ven, Ana, vamos a la sala —le digo y vamos camino a la sala.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y yo le paso un brazo por el hombro.

—Christian, ¿porque esa señora y su hija me miraban mal? —me pregunta Ana.

Al parecer ella también se dio de cuenta.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, yo las vengo conociendo hoy. Creo que mi madre me anda buscando novia —le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—¡¿Que?! Eso no, tú eres mío —me dice y yo solo sonrío, me gusta que me cele, eso se siente bien.

—Claro que sí, nena, soy completamente tuyo y de nadie más, pero recuerda que nadie lo sabe a excepción de tu tío —le digo sonriendo.

—Tienes razón —me dice y sonríe, adoro su sonrisa, nunca me cansaré de decirlo.

Me acerco a ella y la beso, la pego más a mí, y ella gime suavemente en mi boca cuando muerdo su labio inferior y eso me da acceso a su boca por completo y aprovecho a meter mi lengua.

Nos separamos de golpe cuando escucho el carraspeo de alguien y veo que están todos ahí mirándonos sorprendidos, incluyendo a Elliot y Katherine, su novia. El tío de Ana está ahí con una gran sonrisa y no se en que momento llegó, y Mia también está sonriendo. Pero la señora Elena y Gia se ven enojadas.

—¡Así que Ana es tu novia! —grita Mia de la emoción y corre a abrazarnos los dos.

—¿Eso es verdad? —pregunta mi madre sorprendida.

—Sí, madre, Ana es mi novia —le digo seguro de mí mismo y ella también viene a abrazarnos.

—¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? —pregunta mi madre en tono de reproche.

—Porque no nos había dado tiempo —le digo y luego pasa el resto de la familia a abrazarnos y felicitarnos por nuestra relación.

—Con razón estabas con esa estúpida sonrisa todo el día —dice Elliot sonriendo.

—Cállate, Lelliot —le mascullo.

Luego de un par de horas anuncian que la cena está servida, y nos vamos hacia el comedor y todos nos sentamos, Ana se sienta a mi lado y la cena transcurre normal, mis padres hablan con Albert y con la señora Elena y nosotros estamos callados, yo solo miro a Ana, es que es muy hermosa y es mía.

No me canso de mirarla.

Ya cuando Ana se va me despido de ella.

—Adiós, nena, que tengas buenas noches y que sueñes conmigo, nos vemos mañana en el colegio —le digo y ella sonríe.

—Adiós, Christian, sueña también conmigo.

Oh, nena, eso tenlo por seguro, me acerco a ella y la beso.

Luego de eso se va, yo me despido de todos y me voy a mi habitación con una gran sonrisa, mis padres y hermanos aceptaron de maravilla a Ana y eso me pone feliz.

Cuando entro a mi habitación me voy al baño me ducho, me lavo los dientes, me pongo mis bóxers y me acuesto y caigo en un profundo sueño, y sueño con mi hermosa princesa de ojos azules.


	11. Despierta, princesa

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Ya hoy es lunes, estoy ansioso por ver a mi querida novia, « _novia»._ Megustamuchocomosuena esa palabra.

Me desperezo y miro el reloj marcan las seis de la mañana así que decido correr un poco, voy al baño, hago mis necesidades, me lavo los dientes, me visto con ropa de deporte, y me voy a correr.

Ya cuando regreso son las seis y cuarenta y cinco, me voy directo al baño para darme una gran ducha, mi cuerpo al tocar el agua se relaja inmediatamente, me lavo todo mi cuerpo y también mi cabello, al terminar salgo y me envuelvo una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y me voy a mi armario a buscar que ropa ponerme.

Termino poniéndome unos bóxers azul, unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta negra y unos zapatos a juego, cuando bajo veo solo a Mia en la cocina, ella no se ha percatado de mi presencia así que decido jugar un poco.

—¡Buenos días, hermanita! —le grito haciendo que salte del susto y yo suelto una gran carcajada.

—¡Christian! —me grita ella y yo continuo riéndome, ella se me queda mirando fijamente y yo empiezo a incomodarme—. ¿Sabes? es la primera vez que escucho reírte tan libremente, hermanito, en verdad Ana te está cambiando —dice con una gran sonrisa, cuando dijo el nombre de Ana mi estómago empezó a dar vueltas de la alegría.

—Eso creo, hermanita —le digo.

Eso es bueno ¿no?

—Joven Grey, ¿que desea desayunar? —me pregunta Gretchen.

—Lo que tenga está bien —le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—De acuerdo —me dice y empieza a moverse en la cocina para prepararme mi desayuno.

Cuando llego al colegio Ana se encuentra sentada debajo de un árbol, me acerco sigilosamente pero ella se percata ya que levanta su mirada y me topo con esos hermosos ojos, esos ojos que se cuelan todas las noches en mis sueños.

—Hola, nena, ¿cómo estás?

Le doy un beso en la comisura de la boca, desearía darle un gran beso pero estamos en el colegio, puedo ver a lo lejos que Leila va pasando y nos mira mal, pero me da igual.

Ya no me importa.

—Hola, Christian, de maravilla ahora que te veo —me dice y yo le sonrío y la vuelvo a besar y ahí suena el timbre para pasar a la primera clase que es contabilidad.

—Pues, yo también estoy de maravilla ahora que tengo a mi diosa en frente de mis ojos, pero vamos a clase o sino llegaremos tarde —le digo y ella asiente con una tierna sonrisa.

La cojo de la mano y nos vamos hacia el salón, al entrar todo el mundo se nos queda mirando, pero yo solo los ignoro y creo que Ana también ya que no le pone cuidado a nadie.

Si, somos novios, ¿y qué?

La clase transcurre normal, luego de un rato suena el timbre, eso significa que la clase termina, al momento de sonar todos los estudiantes gritaron de la emoción, creo que a nadie le gusta la contabilidad, en cambio a Ana y a mí se nos da muy bien, de hecho nos mandaron a hacer unos ejercicios del Libro Mayor y el Libro Menor en pareja y yo me puse con ella, esos ejercicios son muy fáciles, creo que lo terminaríamos en menos de una hora, así que quedamos en ir a su casa después de salir de clase, además quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería? —le pregunto mientras caminamos por los extensos pasillos del colegio.

—Está bien —me dice ella con una sonrisa, y nos encaminamos hacia la cafetería.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —le pregunto al llegar a la cafetería del colegio.

—Mmm, un jugo de naranja y una magdalena de chocolate —me dice con una sonrisa a lo que yo también le respondo, eso era lo que yo pensaba pedir, al parecer tenemos los mismos pensamientos, eso me hace reír—. ¿De qué ríes? —me pregunta.

—No, de nada, ve a sentarte que yo ya lo voy a pedir —le digo.

Si le digo la verdadera razón por la que me estaba riendo me diría loco.

—Está bien —me dice y se da media vuelta para buscar un puesto para sentarse, yo me voy a pedir los alimentos.

—Dos jugos de naranja y dos magdalenas de chocolate —le pido a la vendedora.

—Está bien, son 17$ —me dice y yo le pago, mis padres siempre me dan dinero así que tengo mucho dinero guardado.

—Gracias —le digo y me voy camino a la mesa donde se encuentra sentada Ana con la bandeja en mis manos—. Aquí está la magdalena y tu jugo —le digo y le paso las cosas.

—Gracias, Christian —me dice con una sonrisa.

—No se merecen —le digo—. ¿Sabes? mis padres aceptaron de maravilla nuestra relación —le digo con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, eso me alegra mucho —me dice ella—. Necesito ir al baño, ya vuelvo —me dice al terminar de comer su magdalena y de tomar su jugo.

Me he dado cuenta de que todos los días a esta hora va a hacer pis al baño.

—Está bien, aquí te espero —le digo y ella se va camino al baño.

Ya han pasado diez minutos y Ana no regresa del baño, ¿que estará haciendo?, me estoy desesperando.

Camino hacia el baño y veo que Leila sale con sus amigas rápidamente del baño, que raro.

¿Qué estarán tramando esas locas?

Sigo caminando pero no hay señales de Ana así que decido asomarme en el baño de chicas, al entrar veo a Ana tirada en el piso, corro rápidamente hacia ella y la sostengo, pero está desmayada.

No, no, no.

Que no le haya pasado nada, por favor.

—¡Ayuda! —grito y al rato veo que entra el mismo profesor de matemáticas, Matt.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? —dice acercándose a mí rápidamente.

—No lo sé, yo cuando entre a ver qué pasaba ella estaba tirada en el piso, tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia —le digo muy alterado.

Por Dios, ojalá no le pase nada a mi princesa.

Me muero si le pasa algo.

En tan poco tiempo se ha convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida.

—Sí, sí, ya voy llamarlos —dice el profesor y se aleja un poco para llamar a emergencias.

—Vamos, despierta, princesa —le susurro a Ana pero nada.

Le doy pequeños golpes en su mejilla pero no despierta.

Estoy muy desesperado.

La ambulancia llega a los quince minutos y yo me voy con ellos, el profesor Matt viene siguiéndonos en su auto, llegamos a los diez minutos al hospital, ya que no queda muy lejos.

Montan a Ana en una camilla y se la llevan a emergencias, y me dicen que no puedo pasar, eso me molesta pero me dicen que así acabarán más rápido.

A lo lejos veo que mi madre se acerca.

—Christian, cariño, ¿qué paso? ¿Estás bien? —me pregunta mi madre preocupada.

—Es Ana, la encontré desmayada en el baño del colegio y no reaccionaba —le digo desesperado.

Creo que lloraré.

No, no puedo llorar.

—Oh, cariño, ¿pero qué le paso?

—No lo sé madre, ella me dijo que iba al baño, pero tardó mucho así que decidí acercarme y vi que Leila y sus amigas salían rápidamente del baño y ahí fue cuando entré y encontré a Ana tirada en el piso —le digo rápidamente.

—¿Leila? —pregunta el profesor y yo asiento—. Parece que alguien tiene problemas —nos dice y coge su teléfono y se da media vuelta.

—Oh, cariño, voy a ver qué es lo que sucede —me dice mi madre y yo asiento.

Como a la hora sale mi madre y me acerco rápidamente a ella.

—Madre, ¿qué sucede con Ana? ¿Está bien? —le pregunto muy preocupado.

Mi madre no tiene muy buen rostro ahora.

—Bueno, cariño, tiene la cadera muy lastimada, y recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza que causó una inflamación en el cerebro, ella está bien, pero está dormida, despertará cuando ya la inflamación haya bajado y cuando esté lista —me dice mi madre suspirando.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo es eso? —le pregunto pasándome las manos por mi pelo.

—Bueno, puede ser días, semanas, hasta meses, pero ella es muy fuerte y despertará rápido —me dice y yo solo asiento.

—¿Puedo verla? —le pregunto.

—Claro, cariño —me dice y yo camino a la habitación, al entrar puedo ver que Ana está muy pálida y conectada a muchos cables, me acerco a ella y tomo su mano que está muy fría.

—Vamos, nena, tienes que despertar, tú eres muy fuerte —le digo en un susurro—. Te quiero —le digo y me acerco a sus labios y le beso demostrándole todo mi amor, aunque ella esté inconsciente.


	12. Te amo

**Cuatro días después**

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Ya han pasado cuatro días, cuatro malditos días desde que Ana está en el hospital y nada que despierta, la quiero aquí conmigo, la extraño mucho.

Le acabo de decir a Albert que se vaya a descansar que yo me quedo con ella, además mi madre también está al pendiente de ella.

Ese hombre necesita descansar, se merece un premio.

En cambio con Leila no se ha podido hacer nada ya que ella niega haberle hecho eso a Ana, solo hay que esperar que Ana despierte y saber qué fue lo que paso, pero si fue Leila y estoy muy seguro de que fue ella, me las va a pagar por haberle hecho esto a mi princesa.

Espero que Ana despierte pronto.

Joder.

La quiero aquí conmigo.

El profesor de matemáticas, Matt, ha estado viniendo también, al parecer le cayó bien Ana, ¿a quién no le cae bien? Es una princesa, le tiene que caer bien a todo el mundo.

Menos a Leila.

Leila lo que le tiene es envidia.

Leila es una tonta.

El profesor Matt también está seguro de que fue Leila la que le hizo todo eso a Ana, ya que me dijo que ha notado como Leila mira con odio a Ana y estoy seguro de que el me ayudará con eso.

Los doctores dijeron que Ana ya le ha bajado la inflamación del cerebro, y en la cadera le quedó un moretón pero con el tiempo desaparecerá.

Dijeron que puede despertar en cualquier momento como puede seguir dormida por más tiempo, pero yo sé que ella despertará lo antes posible.

Entro a la habitación del hospital después de despedir a Albert, y veo como está mi nena ahí acostada en la cama que se ve completamente incómoda, con muchos cables por todo su cuerpo.

Me acerco lentamente a ella y tomo su mano y le doy un suave beso.

—Vamos, nena, despierta, ya la espera me está desesperando mucho, ya han pasado cuatro días y no despiertas, nena, te extraño mucho, por favor, despierta, no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti, estoy tan enamorado, que me he vuelto dependiente de ti, necesito escuchar tu voz, mirar tus hermosos ojos azules para sentir que mi vida tiene sentido, para no volver a caer en los malos pasos para no volverme a sentir solo, te necesito mucho princesa. Te amo —le susurro, cierro los ojos.

Quiero llorar, pero no puedo.

Me acerco lentamente y beso sus hermosos labios y me quedo muy sorprendido al ver que ella me responde el beso y abro los ojos de golpe y me encuentro con sus hermosos ojos azules mirándome fijamente.

—Yo también te amo _,_ Christian, eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida —me susurra ella y tiene la voz un poco rasposa pero eso en estos momentos no me importa.

—Oh, princesa, no sabes lo feliz que me pones, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Tienes sed? —le pregunto rápidamente.

Quiero que se sienta bien.

—Calma, Christian, estoy muy bien y en estos momentos necesito otro beso —me dice sonrojándose.

—Claro que sí, nena, todo lo que quieras —le digo y me vuelvo a acercar a su boca y el beso, ella enreda sus manos en mi cabello, vuelve el beso más intenso y mi lengua juega con la de ella y ahí siento que la puerta se abre y me separo rápidamente de Ana.

Veo que es mi madre y se queda sorprendida al ver a Ana despierta y se acerca rápidamente.

—Ana, cariño, ya despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes? —le pregunta mi madre.

—Me siento bien aunque muy cansada.

—Oh, cariño, eso es normal, vamos a revisarte —le dice mi madre y Ana asiente.

Luego de mi madre la revisara dijo que tenían que hacer unos exámenes y como los exámenes salieron bien dijo que darían a Ana de alta esta misma tarde, luego llamé a Albert y le dije que Ana despertó y él dijo que ya venía en camino para acá.

—Ana, nena, me diste un gran susto —le digo y le beso la mano.

—Ya todo pasó, Christian —me dice ella mientras acaricia mi cabello, cosa que he descubierto que me encanta.

Veo que se mueve y abre espacio a su lado y palmea el espacio vacío—. Ven, acuéstate conmigo —me dice y sonríe.

—No quiero lastimarte —le digo negando con la cabeza.

—Anda, Christian, no me lastimarás necesito estar en tus brazos —me dice ella haciendo un puchero, demonios se ve jodidamente hermosa haciendo eso.

Ya me convenció.

«No me digas, Grey.»

Me quito rápidamente los zapatos y me acuesto a un lado de ella y la abrazo de manera protectora.

—Te extrañé mucho —le digo dándole un beso en el cuello haciendo que a ella se le escape un pequeño gemido.

—¿Sabes?, aunque estuviera dormida yo también te extrañé —me dice y en mis labios se dibuja una sonrisa, me acerco a ella y le doy un suave beso.

Duramos unos minutos u horas, en un silencio para nada incómodo, hasta que veo que abren la puerta y entra Albert y una doctora, ellos se sorprende al vernos acurrucados, pero eso era lo que mi princesa quería y yo la complací, la doctora nos mira tiernamente al igual que Albert.

—Ana, ya tu tío firmó para darte de alta, ya todo está listo así que te puedes ir cuando quieras —dice la doctora con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, doctora —dice Ana.

La doctora se acerca y quita todos los cables y vías que Ana tenía puestos y luego se va, ahí veo que a Albert le suena el teléfono se disculpa y sale de la habitación dejando un cambio de ropa para Ana.

—Ana tienes que cambiarte —le digo facilitándole la ropa y ella asiente—. ¿Te puedo ayudar? —le pregunto al ver que le cuesta levantarse de la cama, claro no estuvo toda una semana acostada ahí, lo más lógico es que tenga todos sus huesos dormidos.

—Claro —dice ella y la ayudo a levantarse.

Luego le quito la bata que tenía puesta y queda en ropa interior, dios mío mi amigo despierta ante esa imagen, Ana es muy sexy, ella al ver como recorro todo su cuerpo con mi mirada se sonroja.

La ayudo terminar de ponerse su ropa, al rato veo que entra Albert y veo que entra con una mirada de preocupación.

—¿Que sucede? —le pregunto.

—Surgió un problema en mi empresa por el cual tengo que viajar por un tiempo —dice mirándonos a ambos—. Pero tengo que quedarme a cuidar a Ana. —Continúa diciendo y a mí se me ocurre una gran idea que me alegra demasiado.

—Ella puede quedarse en mi casa si quieres —le digo.

—¿En serio harías eso? —me pregunta.

—Claro que sí, además mis padres se alegraran mucho —le digo sonriendo.

La verdad es el que esta alegre soy yo.

¿Quién no lo estaría?

—Está bien, a ti no te molesta, ¿verdad Ana? —pregunta mirando a Ana y ella niega con la cabeza—. Bueno, entonces me tengo que ir, volveré lo más pronto posible —dice Albert y se acerca y le da un beso en la frente a Ana y luego se va.

—Ana, espera aquí que voy hablar con mi madre —le digo y ella asiente, me acerco y le doy un rápido beso.

Salgo de la habitación a buscar a mi madre y la encuentro en el pasillo, me acerco a ella rápidamente.

—Madre, ¿Ana se puede quedar en nuestra casa? —le pregunto aunque ya sé la respuesta.

—Claro que sí, cariño, ¿porque? —pregunta.

Mi madre cuando quiere es curiosa.

—Porque su tío tuvo un problema en su empresa y tiene que viajar —le explico.

—Está bien, cariño, ya terminé mi jornada de trabajo así que vamos a la casa de Ana a buscar sus cosas y luego nos vamos para la casa —me dice y yo asiento y me devuelvo a la habitación con una gran sonrisa en mis labios por la emoción de que Ana se va a quedar en mi casa.

—Ana, mi madre nos va a acompañar a buscar tus cosas en tu casa y luego nos vamos a la nuestra —le digo y ella asiente.

Luego de pasar por la casa de Ana nos fuimos directo hacia la de nosotros, la habitación de Ana es la que está al lado de la mía la acompaño a dejar sus cosas, y luego la tomo de la cintura la beso tiernamente.

—¿Quieres ver una película? —le pregunto.

—Sí, claro que si —me dice con una gran sonrisa.

Nos acostamos en la cama abrazados y nos ponemos a ver películas, y nos decidimos por _Scarie Movie._

Cuando termina la película me acerco más a ella.

—Te amo, Anastasia, no sé qué haría sin ti —le digo lo más sincero que puedo.

—Yo también te amo. Christian, y mucho —me dice ella y luego me besa.


	13. Nadie se mete con mi novia

**POV. Grace Grey.**

Él cambio que ha dado Christian con Ana ha sido asombroso, lo que no pudo hacer John lo hizo Ana en un dos por tres, me gusta ver a mi hijo feliz y sonriente, y lo mejor, ¡se deja abrazar por ella!, eso sí que fue un shock para mí, pero eso es un gran paso, Christian ha progresado mucho.

Ya no se mete en peleas, ya no ha bebido más alcohol, y su enojo ha sido reemplazado por la gran sonrisa que tiene plantada en su rostro todo el día.

Cuida a Ana como si la vida le dependiera de ello, le da la comida, está siempre al lado de ella, y a cada momento le pregunta cómo se siente.

Mi pequeño niño se ve muy enamorado.

—Ana le ha hecho mucho bien a Christian —murmura Carrick que se encuentra sentado en un taburete, bebiendo una taza de café.

—Sí, mi niño anda muy feliz, ellos dos se ven muy enamorados.

—Sí, espero no sea solo una ilusión.

Mi esposo se acerca a mí y comienza a besarme, y, ¿quién soy yo para negarme?

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

—Ana, vamos a la cocina, tienes que comer —le digo cuando termina la película.

—Christian, no tengo hambre.

—Tienes que comer, y por favor no te niegues, Anastasia —le digo un poco molesto.

—Está bien —dice ella rodando los ojos.

Ana, no me ruedes lo ojos, eso es de mala educación. Eso es lo que quiero decir, pero mejor me muerdo la lengua.

—Vamos —le digo y le cojo de la mano.

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina ahí están mis padres, digamos que dándose una muestra de cariño muy afectuosa.

Volteo a ver a Ana y veo que está sonrojada.

Jodidamente perfecta.

Ella me jala del brazo para que nos devolvamos, pero no, ellos también nos han interrumpido y varias veces, así que decido romperle el hechizo también, además, Ana tiene que comer.

Carraspeo y ellos se separan de golpe y nos miran sorprendidos, yo estallo en carcajadas al igual que mi padre, pero puedo ver que mi madre también está levemente sonrojada.

No sé porque se avergüenza, ellos son pareja y pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Pero mejor doy gracias a dios que no los encontré follando.

Ahí si me muero.

—Christian, cariño...—dice mi madre, pero levanto mi mano para que deje de hablar.

No quiero que me dé explicaciones.

—Solo vine por algo de comer para Ana y para mí, no tienes por qué darme una explicación —le digo y sonrío.

Solo quiero comer.

Estoy hambriento.

—De acuerdo cariño, espera yo le busco de comer —me dice con una sonrisa.

Ya no está sonrojada.

Eso es bueno.

No tiene por qué avergonzarse.

—Yo voy a mi despacho —dice mi padre, da media vuelta y se va así, sin más.

Seguramente tiene un problema en sus pantalones.

Río internamente por haberles interrumpido su momento.

Esa es mi pequeña venganza.

—¿Un sándwich de jamón y queso está bien? —le pregunta mi madre y Ana asiente.

Mmm, delicioso.

Veo como mi madre comienza a preparar el sándwich y yo me siento en un taburete al lado de Ana.

—¿Y mis hermanos? —le pregunto distraído.

—Elliot salió con Kate. Y Mia anda para casa de una amiga haciendo un trabajo para el colegio —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Aquí tienen —nos dice y nos pasa el sándwich a cada uno.

Luego ella se va de la cocina y yo me quedo con Ana.

Yo me levanto y busco un poco de jugo de piña, lo sirvo en dos vasos, le paso uno a Ana y el otro obvio que es para mí.

—Buen provecho —le digo y sonrío.

—Igualmente —dice Ana.

Veo como comienza a devorar su comida al igual que yo.

Ana se lo come todo al parecer tenía hambre.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunto mientras le doy otro bocado a mi sándwich.

—Bien, todavía tengo un moretón en la cadera pero ya no duele. —Bebe un poco de jugo.

—Antes de dormir te voy a untar una crema para que sane pronto.

—Está bien.

Sonríe...

Sonrío...

Me gusta.

Cuando terminamos de comer lavamos y secamos los platos y luego volvemos a subir a su habitación.

Nos acomodamos en la cama, ella está acostada sobre mi pecho y yo la abrazo por la cintura.

Hay algo que me viene carcomiendo desde que salimos del hospital.

Yo necesito saber que paso.

Ella me tiene que contar lo que le pasó.

—Nena —la llamo y ella levanta la cabeza.

—Mmm...

—Necesito saber que pasó en el baño —le digo suavemente y ella asiente, vaya.

Que fácil fue eso.

—Cuando iba a salir del baño entró Leila y sus amigas y me acorralaron, Leila me dijo que si tú no eras de ella no ibas a ser de nadie y que me alejara de ti, pero yo le dije que yo no haría nada para alejarme de ti y ahí ella se puso furiosa y me empujó haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza con el lavabo y de ahí no recuerdo más nada hasta que desperté en el hospital y te vi —me dice ella y yo le doy un pequeño beso.

¿Leila está loca?

No está loca, está muy loca.

¿Yo de ella?

¡Ja! Ni muerto.

—¿Leila tiene enemigos en el instituto? —le pregunto.

Quiero vengarme, esto no se puede quedar así.

Nadie se mete con Christian Grey, y menos con su chica.

—Sí, creo que hay un grupo con chicas y unos que otros chicos, ya que ella se las pasa humillando a todos, también se ha acostado con la mayoría de los novios de las chicas —me dice encogiéndose de hombros, y vaya, sí que es una zorra.

Nunca me acostaría con ella.

No.

Ni drogado.

—¿Y antes de mí estaba obsesionada con alguien más? —le pregunto.

Di que sí.

—En realidad si, era un chico creo que se llamaba Ethan Kavanagh, ella nunca consiguió acostarse con el entonces le hace la vida imposible, ya que creo que es gay, pero ella no sabe que él es gay y creo que se le quitó la obsesión al verte a ti —me dice y a mí se me está ocurriendo una idea.

—¿Y él nunca se ha vengado de ella? —le pregunto.

—Creo que no, aunque él también está en el grupo que odian a Leila, pero ellos nunca han hecho algo para vengarse —me dice y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y si hablamos con ellos y nos vengamos de Leila? —le digo y ella levanta la cabeza.

—¿En serio? —pregunta incrédula.

—Claro que sí, porque nadie se mete con mi novia —le digo.

De un momento a otro ella se sube encima de mí y me besa ferozmente, esto es el paraíso y el infierno a la vez, nuestras lenguas juegan entre ellas, ya se conocen perfectamente, me pongo duro inmediatamente y su sexo roza con el mío, me quiere matar, ella al sentir mi erección gime en mi boca y eso hace que me ponga más duro hasta el punto que me duela, ahora soy yo el que gime al ella moverse.

Si sigue así no podré parar.

Aunque no quisiera parar.

Nuestra primera vez no puede ser así. ¿O sí?

No, quiero que sea inolvidable.

Además, no sé si ella está segura.

Nos seguimos besando desesperadamente, y a mí creo que me va a costar bajar esta calentura.

—Ana, nena, tenemos que parar —le digo sin dejar de besarla.

—Tienes razón —dice ella y se baja de encima de mí dejándome con un problema en mis pantalones, sí que quiere matarme.

Tomo una almohada y la dejo encima de mi entrepierna para que no lo note y ella se ríe al verme.

—Eres una persona muy mala —le digo y ella continúa riéndose —. Ya mañana tenemos clase, a la hora de comer me dices quienes son los del grupo y vamos con ellos, estoy seguro de que nos ayudarán —le digo y ella asiente.

Muy bien señorita Leila Williams, prepárate porque vas a salir perdiendo por lastimar a mi princesa.

—Quítate tú blusa —le ordeno.

—¿Qué? —pregunta sorprendida.

—Que te quites la blusa —le digo rodando los ojos.

—¿Para qué? —pregunta cuando me levanto de la cama.

—Porque te voy a violar —digo serio pero sonrío al ver que ella abre mucho sus ojos—. Es broma, te voy a untar la crema.

Ana sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza.

Me levanto de la cama y voy al baño y consigo la crema ahí, aprovecho de hacer pis también, así que levanto la tapa del inodoro, desabrocho mi bragueta y hago pis. Cuando termino guardo mi pene y bajo la manilla del inodoro.

Cuando vuelvo a la habitación Ana se encuentra sin la blusa y yo me quedo mirándole los pechos, son grandes, ella es que es muy guapa.

—Ya, Grey, deja de mirarme y has tu magia —dice Ana chasqueando los dedos y yo asiento. Pero también la veo levemente sonrojada.

Me siento a un lado de ella, unto un poco de crema en mis manos y luego la esparzo por su moretón, no me gusta que lo tenga pero pronto desaparecerá, yo me encargaré todas las noches de echarle crema.

Mmm esa idea me gusta.

También pongo crema en su plano vientre y comienzo a masajearlo, es muy suave.

Me he dado cuenta de que me gusta tocar a mi novia.

—Listo —digo cuando termino.

Ella se levanta y comienza a colocarse la blusa, yo aprovecho y le doy un pequeño azote en ese redondo culo que tiene.

—¡Hey! Abusador —chilla ella y yo solamente río.

Me gustó darle ese azote.

Luego seguimos viendo películas hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

Y yo me quedo dormido en su habitación.

No sé si a mi madre le moleste pero no estamos haciendo nada malo.

Mientras yo sueño con mi diosa de ojos azules.

Espero que ella sueñe también conmigo.


	14. Plan: Odiamos a Leila

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Despierto con mucho calor y me doy cuenta de que estoy enredado a Ana y mi cara está en sus pechos, esto si es vida, pero si Ana me ve pensará que soy un pervertido.

Bueno, creo que cualquiera lo pensaría.

¡Me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido!

Oh, espera, ya lo soy.

Oh Dios, este lugar se acaba de convertir en mi favorito.

Me muevo poco a poco para que ella no despierte pero fracaso en el intento.

—Buenos días —le digo con una sonrisa culpable.

Ella también me sonríe.

—Buenos días —me dice y luego me besa castamente.

Parecemos una pareja adulta y eso me gusta.

Espero que cuando seamos adultos sigamos juntos todavía.

—¿Cómo está tu moretón? —le pregunto.

—Bien, pero espero que me vuelvas a untar tu crema esta noche —dice y luego ríe al igual que yo.

No sé si ella entendió el doble sentido, —aunque creo que lo entiende cualquiera—, pero yo si lo entendí.

—Eso no lo dudes —digo guiñándole un ojo haciendo que se sonroje.

—Creo que es hora de arreglarnos —dice mirando el reloj que marca las seis y cincuenta de la mañana.

—Sí, yo me voy a mi habitación para ducharme, ¿o quieres que me duche contigo? —le pregunto seductoramente aunque ya se la respuesta.

—¡Christian! —chilla escandalizada.

—Oh vamos, no es nada del otro mundo —digo distraído y ella me pega en el hombro.

—Anda a ducharte. A tú habitación.

—Está bien, capitán —digo haciendo un saludo militar y ella lanza una carcajada.

—Estás loco —dice riendo todavía.

—Loco por ti.

Me acerco más y la beso, me encanta hacerla reír.

Me encanta verla feliz.

Yo también soy feliz.

Cuando salgo del baño cae la casualidad de que mi hermana pequeña, —la que se despierta a las diez de la mañana—, le provoco despertarse hoy temprano.

—¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Ana? —me pregunta con una mirada feroz.

Relaja la pelvis, Mia.

—Es que iba al baño que se encuentra en el pasillo y abrí la puerta equivocada —ironizo mientras ruedo los ojos.

—Le voy a decir a mamá —me chantajea.

No puedo creer que mi hermana pequeña me esté chantajeando.

Esto sí que es el colmo.

No me ganarás, hermanita.

—Y yo le digo que es mentira que ayer andabas haciendo un trabajo a casa de tu amiga —replico mirándola fijamente.

Ella abre sus ojos como platos.

Mi madre la castigó hace unos días por decirle mentiras y le dijo que no podía salir para ningún lado, y ayer Mia mintió acerca de ir a casa de su amiga a hacer un trabajo, cuando en realidad se fue con sus amigos al cine. Ni idea de cómo consiguieron las entradas.

—Yo. No. Vi. Nada —susurra recalcando cada palabra y vuelve a entrar sigilosamente a su habitación.

Yo solo sonrío.

Yo sí sé con qué chantajear a mi hermana.

Ana y yo vamos camino al colegio, decidimos hablar con los chicos del grupo, seguro ellos nos ayudarán ya que también odian a Leila, al parecer ella tiene muchos enemigos, cosa que me alegra.

Esto hará las cosas más fáciles.

Cuando llegamos Ana me señala un grupo de estudiantes que están cerca de la puerta del colegio.

—Ellos son los del grupo «odiamos a Leila» —me dice Ana y yo río por el nombre que le puso.

—De acuerdo, a la hora de comer nos acercamos a ellos —le digo y ella asiente.

La tomo de la mano y nos vamos a la primera clase que es biología, esta clase es muy aburrida y la profesora es una señora mayor a la antigua. Creo que es de las que te tiran el borrador en la cabeza si te portas mal, o la que te manda con él director si dices alguna palabra grosera.

Las clases transcurren normal, cuando suena el timbre para salir de clase de matemáticas Ana y yo nos disponemos a salir pero el profesor Matt nos retiene.

—Entonces, ¿si fue Leila quien te lastimó Ana? —pregunta el profesor Matt y Ana asiente—. ¿Y qué piensan hacer? —pregunta.

—¿Cómo que qué pensamos hacer? —le pregunto.

—Vamos, tienen que estar planeando algo —nos dice con una sonrisa ladina.

—Sí, estamos planeando algo, pero no le diremos nada a usted ya que no lo queremos meter en problemas —le dice Ana y el asiente.

—Está bien, de todos modos si necesitan algo no duden en pedírmelo, claro si está a mi alcance.

—Gracias, profesor —dice Ana y el asiente para luego salir del salón.

Genial, tenemos a un profesor de nuestro lado.

Ana y yo salimos del salón y nos vamos directo al grupo de «odiamos a Leila _»,_ ese nombre me da risa.

Vemos que ellos están sentados en el suelo del pasillo y menos mal que no hay nadie más por ahí, así que nos acercamos a ellos.

—Hola, ustedes son los que odian a Leila ¿no es así? —le pregunto.

Directo al grano.

—Sí, nosotros somos, ¿por qué? ¿Se quieren unir?, nosotros supimos lo que le hicieron a ella y créanme son bien recibidos aquí —nos dice un chico rubio de ojos verdes.

—Nosotros queremos vengarnos de ella y necesitamos su ayuda —dice Ana

—¿En serio? —pregunta el chico y sonríe—. Nosotros estamos planeando una venganza para el evento que se realizara la semana que viene, como el director va a poner un vídeo nosotros lo cambiaremos por uno de Leila ¿qué dicen, quieren unirse? —pregunta el chico y nosotros asentimos sin dudarlo, ojalá no nos metamos en problemas—. Bueno, mi nombre es Ethan, ella es Sarah, él es Bruno, él es Samuel y ella es Esther —nos presenta Ethan a cada uno y nosotros nos presentamos también.

—¿Y qué tienes planeado hacer en el vídeo? —pregunto y nos sentamos junto a ellos.

—Bueno nosotros nos enteramos que ella consume droga junto con sus amigas en el patio del colegio cuando no hay nadie por ahí, y un día Sarah iba pasando y las vio entonces saco su teléfono y las grabo, esa es la primera parte del vídeo, con eso como mínimo expulsan a todas del colegio, la otra parte del vídeo es donde ella le hace bullying a los estudiantes, y por último yo la voy a seducir ya que siempre ha querido acostarse conmigo pero yo no con ella, y la voy a grabar mientras está desnuda —dice él sonriendo.

Su plan es bueno.

—Me gusta tú plan, ¿en qué podemos ayudar? —le pregunto.

—Bueno necesitamos una copia de la llave de la oficina del director para poder entrar en su oficina y así cambiar los CD del vídeo —dice y yo ya sé quién me puede ayudar.

Ana y yo nos miramos, ya sabemos a quién vamos a pedir ayuda.

—Yo me encargo de eso —le digo.

—Bueno, eso es todo —dice el con una sonrisa y nos damos la mano.

—Te daré la llave lo antes posible —le digo serio.

—De acuerdo, Esther se va a encargar de editar el vídeo.

—Bueno nos vemos pronto, adiós a todos —me despido.

—Adiós —responden al unísono, y yo me voy con Ana a comer.

—Bueno, nena, ya hicimos nuevos amigos —le digo.

—Sí, y vaya que no fue tan difícil —me dice ella con una sonrisa.

—El profesor Matt nos puede ayudar a conseguir la llave —le digo.

—Sí, se nota que ese profesor nos quiere ayudar, creo que Leila le cae mal —me dice y yo asiento.

—Cuando salgamos de clase hablaremos con él.

Luego de que salimos de clase el profesor si nos quiso ayudar y nos dio la llave ya que dijo que la mayoría de los profesores tienen una copia y luego le dimos la llave a Ethan.

Ahora solo queda esperar hasta el día del evento.

Espero que no nos metamos en problemas aunque lo dudo, la que se meterá en problemas será otra.


	15. Venganza

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Despierto y veo la hora son las siete de la mañana, ¡demonios! no me va a dar tiempo de salir a correr, pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada.

Me levanto de la cama y camino al baño y me desnudo para darme una ducha.

Ya hoy es el día del evento, Ethan ya tiene el video listo y no quiso que lo viéramos ya que dijo que quiere que lo veamos en la pantalla grande como lo va a hacer todo el mundo, yo estoy un poco intrigado por verlo, y también sé que ese video causará la expulsión de Leila y de sus amigas, y ya no volverán a estudiar en el colegio.

El colmo que no las expulsen. Espero en verdad que si lo hagan, así tendremos menos problemas.

Salgo de la ducha y me voy directo al closet para buscar que ropa ponerme y me decido por unos bóxers blancos, unos jeans que tienen roto en la parte de las rodillas, una polera negra ajustada y unos zapatos negros, me paso la mano por mi cabello y luego bajo a la cocina y ahí está Ana sentada, anda hermosa, como siempre.

Ya me acostumbré a tenerla todos los días en mi casa.

Tiene puestos unos vaqueros azules ajustado que resalta su exquisito trasero y una blusa rosa pálido con descote en el pecho.

—Hola, princesa —le digo mientras me acerco y beso sus labios.

—Hola, mi príncipe —me dice y yo me río.

Parecemos unos tontos.

Unos tontos enamorados.

—¿Lista para hoy? —le pregunto.

—Más que lista —me dice con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, desayunemos rápido y luego nos vamos —le digo.

—Está bien.

Los dos comemos sándwiches de pollo y luego nos vamos camino al colegio.

En el trayecto a casa no dijimos nada, solo nos limitamos a tomarnos de la mano y a mirarnos.

Al llegar al colegio ya los chicos están afuera con una gran sonrisa.

Uy, hasta miedito me da.

—Buenos días, chicos —les decimos Ana y yo al unísono.

—Buenos días —responden ellos.

—Ya está todo listo, Bruno ya cambio los vídeos, ahora hay que esperar a que empiece el evento —dice Ethan y nosotros asentimos.

Todavía no sé si es gay o no.

Y tampoco le preguntaré, ese es su problema.

¡Estoy tan emocionado por lo de hoy!

Ana y yo nos miramos y sonreímos y luego nos vamos a sentar en unas sillas.

Ya el evento empezó y el director está dando un discurso, eso parece un testamento porque no para de hablar y yo estoy a punto de darme un tiro.

Bueno, tampoco así, pero esto es muy aburrido, hasta tengo miedo de quedarme dormido.

—Ahora le vamos a mostrar un vídeo de cómo se debe tratar a los compañeros, y no hacerle bullying a nadie, ya que eso tiene que estar prohibido aquí, si se ve a estudiantes haciéndole daño a otros se le expulsaran de inmediato —dice el director y pone el vídeo, todos nos miramos cómplices.

Ahí vamos.

El vídeo empieza con Leila y sus amigas humillando a varios estudiantes; el director queda sorprendido y voltea a ver a Leila de una vez ya que supuestamente ella es una de las mejores alumnas y eso es pura mentira, ella es una zorra.

Leila está con los ojos como platos, no puede creer lo que está viendo.

Luego pasa a la parte donde Leila se está drogando con sus amigas en el patio del colegio y dicen cosas obscenas.

Creo que a Leila se le van a salir los ojos, ella está muy roja, le dará algo.

A mí me entra un calorcito de satisfacción.

Y por último el video termina donde Leila tiene los ojos vendados y se está masturbando, esa debe ser la parte que grabó Ethan. La grabó muy bien el muy maldito.

Seguro que muchos tendrán una erección ahora, pero yo solamente estoy aguantando las ganas de reírme, que fea se ve.

Ay Dios, hasta yo siento pena ajena, pero me importa una mierda, volteo a ver a Ana y veo que está sonrojada.

Prácticamente estamos viendo pornografía.

—Christian, cierra los ojos y no veas eso —dice mientras finge estar enojada.

Yo solo río.

—Señorita Leila Williams, Ariana Lunns y Susannah Kert, a mi oficina ¡Ahora! —dice el director furioso, primera vez que lo veo así.

Leila y sus amigas lo siguen a su oficina.

¡J-o-d-e-r!

Esto es colosal.

¡La que se va liar!

Veo como Ethan se acerca a nosotros con cara de satisfacción.

—Misión cumplida —dice Ethan con una gran sonrisa—. Como ya cumplimos nuestro objetivo que les parece que vamos al cine a ver una película.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir? —le pregunto a Ana y ella asiente entusiasmada—. Está bien, nosotros iremos.

Entonces Ethan, Sarah, Bruno, Samuel, Esther, Ana y yo nos fuimos al cine a ver una película y pasamos una tarde increíble creo que seremos muy buenos amigos, o eso espero.

A Leila y sus amigas la expulsaron, eso significa que ya no volverán a estudiar en el colegio y nosotros andamos más feliz que una lombriz.

Luego de ver la película Ana y yo nos fuimos a la casa, al llegar no había nadie y nos fuimos a la sala de televisión y continuamos viendo películas entre acaricias y besos.

Ya en la noche todos han llegado y nos vamos a cenar, comemos entre risas y cuentos de parte de Elliot y Mia, mis hermanos son grandiosos. Luego cada uno se va a su habitación, yo me voy a dar una ducha, después me pongo unos bóxers y me acuesto en mi cama, ahí escucho que tocan la puerta.

—Pase —digo un poco molesto.

Veo que la puerta se abre y entra mi princesa, lleva puesto un short corto y una blusa que le llega hasta la mitad de su estómago, se ve jodidamente sexy.

Oh, no. Abajo, baja, amigo, a dormir.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —me pregunta viéndome de arriba abajo mientras muerde su delicioso labio inferior.

No hagas eso, por favor.

Nooo, quédate abajo.

—Claro, preciosa, ven —le digo y me acomodo en la cama para que ella se acueste a mi lado y así lo hace.

—Buenas noches, Christian, te amo —me dice.

—Buenas noches, Ana, yo te amo más —le digo mientras la abrazo y la beso

Así caigo en un profundo sueño con mi princesa de ojos azules, dios la amo y la adoro muchísimo, tanto que hasta me da miedo.


	16. Leila Williams

**POV. Leila Williams**

Hoy hay un evento donde el director mostrará un vídeo de esas mierdas del bullying y eso, y para mi mala suerte en el vídeo saldré yo diciendo que eso no se debe hacer y bla, bla, bla, si supiera que soy yo a la que le gusta maltratar a las personas y hacerlas sentir mal, a mí me encanta eso ya que me hace sentir poderosa y que todo el mundo esté a mis pies.

Sí, todos están a mis pies menos el Dios de Christian Grey, he hecho todo lo posible por estar con él, pero me ha rechazado y eso me enfurece, el muy maldito me rechazó.

¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

Siempre que lo veo con esa zorra de Anastasia quiero matarla, parece que lo que le hice en el baño me salió mal. Todavía recuerdo ese día...

 _Cuando veo que esa zorra entra al baño espero dos minutos y después entro con mis amigas y cierro la puerta del baño con llave y veo que ella está lavándose las manos en el lavabo y yo solo sonrío._

 _Tengo que cobrármelas todas más una._

— _Vaya, si es la pequeña zorra —digo con rabia_

— _¿Qué quieres? —me pregunta ella sin ninguna expresión._

 _No, niñita, tú a mí no me vas a intimidar._

— _A mi querido Grey —le digo con una sonrisa de superioridad._

— _Qué lástima, pues él no te quiere a ti, solo a mí —responde con una sonrisa y eso hace que yo me enfurezca más, miro a las chicas y ellas ya saben mis intenciones, es hora._

 _Ariana y Susy rápidamente la cogen para dejarla inmovilizada._

 _Me acerco a la zorra y le pego, y ese golpe hace que las chicas las suelten y ella se pegue la cabeza con el lavabo y al caer al piso veo que se golpea también la cadera y cae inconsciente y yo sonrío triunfadora, y salimos rápidamente del baño antes de que entre alguien y nos vea._

 _Ahora Grey será sólo mío._

Sonrío al recordar ese día, fue unos de los mejores.

Yo solo quiero que Christian me folle, estoy dispuesta a abrirme de piernas donde sea por él, estoy segura de que disfrutara mucho conmigo ya que tengo mucha experiencia, me he acostado con casi todos los chicos del colegio y no ha ido tan mal, he aprendido mucho sobre el sexo y solo quiero que Christian Grey me folle duro, Dios, de solo pensar en él encima de mí se me mojan las bragas.

Cuando llego al colegio puedo ver que él tiene tomada de la mano a la zorra de Anastasia, odio con toda mi vida a esa zorra, Christian Grey tiene que ser mío y de nadie más, verlos así tan juntos, ver como él la mira con adoración o cuando la besa, hace que mi rabia suba a un cien por ciento. Nunca en mi vida he sentido celos, pero eso es lo que siento ahora.

Entro hecha una furia al colegio, a lo lejos puedo ver a mis amigas y me acerco a ellas, tal vez nos droguemos un poco antes de que empiece el maldito evento, debe ser un maldito evento de mierda.

—Leila, ¿qué te sucede? estas echando humo por las orejas, parece que vas a reventar —me dice Susy.

—Que ya estoy harta de ofrecérmele a Christian Grey y el me rechace, cada vez que lo veo con esa zorra me hierve la sangre —le espeto molesta.

—Creo que va a ser difícil que Christian Grey caiga a tus pies —me dice Ariana.

Vaya que me ayudas mucho, perra.

—Ven vamos al patio a drogarnos, allá ya no hay nadie, así te calmas —me dice Susy.

Y así lo hicimos nos drogamos en el patio, y si me olvide por un momento de Christian Grey.

Ya es hora del evento y todos nos vamos hacia allá.

Al empezar el evento el director habla, habla y habla. Luego pone a reproducir el vídeo.

Mis ojos se quieren salir por lo que veo, dios mío, soy yo humillando a los demás estudiantes, el director me mira sorprendido.

Joder, si mis padres se enteran de esto me matarán.

Luego el vídeo cambia a uno donde estoy yo con Ariana y Susy drogándonos, dios mío si mis padres se enteran de esto seguro me echaran de la casa.

Y el vídeo termina donde yo me estoy masturbando, Dios, ese fue el día que Ethan me engaño diciendo que me deseaba y que me masturbara para el que luego me iba a follar, pero nunca me follo, entonces me grabó y todo el mundo lo sabe.

Maldito Ethan, me engañó toda.

Por dios, que humillación.

—Leila Williams, Ariana Lunns y Susannah Kert a mi oficina ¡ahora! —dice el director furioso y nosotras nos vamos a su oficina.

Al llegar no puedo más y me pongo a llorar.

—¡¿Qué mierdas es esto?! —grita el director rojo de la furia.

—Director, le juro que yo no sé cómo llegó eso ahí —le digo llorando.

—Claro que no lo sabes porque nadie pondría un vídeo donde aparece haciendo actos inmorales, pero gracias al que montó el vídeo me di cuenta de lo poca persona que son cada una de ustedes, y no las quiero volver a ver aquí ya que están expulsadas —dice enojado.

—No, no, no por favor, no nos expulse —le suplico.

—Ya tomé la decisión así que por favor ya no las quiero ver por aquí —nos dice furioso y nosotras salimos de la oficina del director y ninguna nos decimos nada.

Al llegar a mi casa mis padres ya se habían enterado ya que me esperaban con las maletas hechas y me mandaron para que mis abuelos, mis abuelos son muy estrictos y a mí nunca me ha gustado estar con ellos, pero ese es el castigo de mis padres, mi vida se volvió una mierda, ahora a recibir los maltratos de mis malditos abuelos.

Christian Grey, no te olvidaré. Nunca.

Algún día serás mío.


	17. Cumpleaños

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Me despierto y veo el reloj y son las seis y cincuenta de la mañana, hoy es viernes y no hay clase ya que hubo unos problemas en el colegio, ah y hoy es mi cumpleaños número quince, pero la verdad no sé si estoy emocionado, tal vez si esté emocionado ya que es mi primer cumpleaños al lado de Ana, ella todavía se está quedando en mi casa ya que su tío todavía está de viaje.

Mi familia propuso irnos este fin de semana a la finca de mis abuelos y todos estamos de acuerdo.

Salimos a las ocho para allá ya que la finca está en las afuera de Seattle.

Me levanto y me voy a dar una ducha, cuando salgo de la ducha me pongo unos bóxers azules y me vuelto a tirar en la cama con los brazos detrás de mi cabeza, ahí escucho la puerta abrirse debe ser mi familia, y miro y veo que me equivoque es mi princesa con una gran sonrisa en la cara, viene rápidamente y se tira encima de mí y yo la rodeo con los brazos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor —me dice ella sonriendo.

—Gracias, princesa, este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida porque estás tú a mí lado —le digo acercándola a mí para besarla y ella responde ansiosa a mi beso.

El beso poco a poco se va volviendo apasionado y mi amigo va despertando y ella lo siente porque empieza a moverse encima de mí y eso hace que ella gima al sentir la dureza de mi miembro ahí abajo, mis manos van recorriendo su cuerpo acariciándolo hasta que llegan a su trasero apretándolo para sentirla más.

—Christian no... No pares... Yo quiero seguir —me dice Ana entrecortadamente y yo muero por seguir, pero no tengo preservativos, es una lástima, tengo que hacer una nota mental para comprar.

Ella sigue moviéndose encima de mí mientras yo la sigo besando, hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire, en ese momento la puerta se abre de golpe.

—Feliz Cumple... —grita mi familia pero paran de inmediato al vernos en esta posición, esto no puede ser más bochornoso.

—Mierda... —mascullo y Ana hace el intento de quitarse pero la detengo inmediatamente poniendo mis manos en su cintura, no quiero que mi familia vea a mi amigo bien despierto—. ¿Pueden darnos cinco minutos? —le pregunto a mi familia.

—Sí, claro, hijo, los esperamos abajo —dice mi madre y oigo como se cierra la puerta.

Volteo a ver a Ana y veo que está sonrojada, se ve hermosa y yo le sonrío.

—Tranquila, nena, mis padres entenderán —le digo colocándole un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Como que entenderán, estás loco, tus estas ahí solo en bóxers que estas para comerte completico y yo con este pijama, Dios, como les daré la cara —me dice y creo que va a arder de lo roja que está.

—¿Así que estoy para que me comas? —le pregunto sonriendo y ella se pone más roja, si es que se puede.

—Ya deja de hablar y vístete que dentro de un rato nos iremos para que tus abuelos, mientras tanto yo me iré a vestir —me dice.

—Sí, señora —le digo y le rodeo la cintura y la vuelvo a besar—. Nos vemos abajo, nena —le digo y sale de mí habitación.

Me voy al armario y busco unos pantalones cortos y una polera negra, me los pongo y luego me pongo unos zapatos casuales y mis lentes y me voy al espejo y me veo bien, y decido bajar.

Cuando llego a la cocina se encuentran mi familia ahí.

—Feliz cumpleaños —me dicen todos al unísono y corren a abrazarme.

Desde que llegó Ana ya mi familia me puede abrazar ya que ella me ayudo con mi miedo a que me toquen.

Parece que se les olvido lo que vieron hace rato en mi habitación.

Eso es bueno.

—Gracias —les digo a todos.

Veo a Ana bajar, viene con un vestido morado que le llega a los muslos, unos zapatos tacón bajo y su cabello suelto, se ve hermosa. Pero veo que al ver a mi familia se sonroja, ella sí que no se ha olvidado de eso.

—Buenos días —dice tímidamente.

—Buenos días —responden todos al unísono, y yo me acerco a ella.

—Nosotros vamos a montar las cosas en el coche —dice mi madre y todos se van hacia fuera.

—Estás hermosa, nena —le digo a Ana haciendo que se sonroje.

—Tú no te quedas atrás —me dice sonriendo.

—Lo sé, estoy para que me comas ¿cierto? —le digo y ella asiente—. Y no te preocupes por lo que paso hace unos minutos, creo que lo olvidaron —le digo y ella suelta el aire que estaba conteniendo.

—Qué bueno —dice mi princesa.

—Ven, vamos a desayunar —le tomo la mano y caminamos hacia la cocina.

Desayunamos solamente Ana y yo ya que mi familia ya lo había hecho minutos atrás, cuando terminamos de desayunar fuimos un rato al jardín y estábamos escuchando un poco de música hasta que mi padre nos vino a buscar para irnos.

El viaje a la finca de mis abuelo es de una hora y media, Ana y yo vamos en el auto de atrás con el chófer, mientras que mis padres, Elliot y Mia iban en el auto de delante ya que todos no cabíamos en un solo auto.

Mi nena recostó su cabeza en mis piernas mientras yo le acariciaba su cabello y se quedó dormida.

 **POV. Grace Grey.**

Vamos camino a la finca de mis padres y yo estoy muy emocionada, tenía tiempo sin ver a mis padres.

Christian y Ana van en un coche delante de nosotros con Max, no cabíamos todo en un solo coche.

En este Carrick va manejando, yo voy de copiloto y Elliot y Mia van en el asiento trasero, los dos tienen los audífonos en sus oídos, no sé cómo hacen para tener esas cosas molestosas ahí, y también van dormidos.

Eso me hace recordar lo que vimos esta mañana en la habitación de Christian, si nosotros hubiéramos llegado cinco minutos después ellos hubiesen tenido sexo.

Por eso me encargué de traerme la caja de preservativos que tenía para Elliot, pero ahora se la daré a Christian. ¡Dios! Esto de tener hijos hormonales es muy difícil.

—Carrick, toma —digo mientras le paso la caja de preservativos a mi esposo—. Tienes que dárselos a Christian, no creo que él tenga, y definitivamente no quiero ser abuela todavía.

Mi esposo ríe.

—Sí, tienes razón, yo tampoco quiero ser abuelo, y si Christian y Anastasia no lo han hecho, entonces están a punto de hacerlo, es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Espero que mis niños sepan lo que están haciendo.

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

—Ana, ya llegamos —le digo cuando estamos en la entrada de la finca.

La finca es muy grande, tiene mucho pasto y animales, también tiene un río, y la casa se encuentra en una colina, pero es muy hermosa tiene una piscina y está al aire libre.

—Wow, me quedé dormida —me dice mi novia con una sonrisa.

—Eso parece —le digo mientras bajamos del auto

Cuando entramos a la casa mis abuelos ya están ahí, todos salen rápidamente a abrazarlos ya que los queremos mucho, sobre todo mi madre, claro es su hija.

—¿Quién es está preciosura? —pregunta mi abuelo al acercarse a Ana.

—Abuelo, ella es mi novia, Anastasia —le digo con orgullo.

—Oh, Christian no sabía que tenías novia, es muy hermosa, por cierto feliz cumpleaños —dice mi abuelo y Ana se sonroja, yo solo sonrío.

—Gracias, abuelo —le digo, luego mi abuela me abraza y me felicita también.

Nos adentramos a la casa y la ama de llaves nos lleva a cada uno a su habitación, y lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando llegamos a la última habitación y la más separada de las demás, la ama de llaves dijo que está era la habitación de Ana y la mía, me voltee rápidamente hacia mi abuelo tratando de buscar una explicación y el solo me guiño el ojo y se fue, Ana y yo no decimos nada y entramos a la habitación.

—Christian, ¿por qué hicieron esto? —pregunta Ana muy confundida.

—La verdad es que no sé, nena, quizá es porque no sabían que tú venias y no tenían más habitaciones preparadas, pero ven, vamos a acomodar nuestras cosas —le digo nos ponemos a acomodar nuestras cosas.

Luego bajamos pero no hay nadie en la sala, creo que salieron y eso me da una idea de llevar a Ana al río ya que son las diez de la mañana.

—Nena, ¿quieres ir al río? —le pregunto y a ella se le iluminan los ojos.

—Claro que sí, Christian —me dice entusiasmada.

—Bueno, ve a buscar tus cosas que yo buscare de comer —le digo y ella sale corriendo y sube las escaleras y yo voy a la cocina y me sorprendo a ver a mi padre ahí, está un poco pensativo, cuando me ve me dedica una sonrisa y yo le respondo con la misma—. Vengo a buscar algo de comer para llevarme ya que voy con Ana al río —le digo.

—Sí, claro, ahí creo que hay panes y jamón creo que eso está bien para que lleves —me dice y yo voy a buscarlos.

—¿Dónde están todos? —le pregunto.

—Se fueron a dormir ya que se despertaron muy temprano, son unos perezosos. Espera aquí, ya vengo —me dice y sale de la cocina.

Yo sigo buscando las cosas, busco un bolso y guardo todo ahí, creo que con esto bastará, cuando termino de guardar las cosas veo que mi padre se acerca con una caja en las manos y me la tiende.

—¿Qué es esto? —le pregunto confundido.

—Es una caja de condones —me dice y yo abro los ojos—. Vamos, Christian, esta mañana si no hubiéramos llegado hubieras tenido sexo con Ana y dudo mucho que tengas condones y no quiero que por un arranque de hormonas haya un bebé y ahorita que van al río y solos, no creo que se controlen, tu madre hablóy lo mejor era darte esto antes de que fuera peor ya que si te advertía a ti sabíamos que no nos ibas a obedecer —me dice con una sonrisa y yo creo que estoy sonrojado, veo que abre la caja y saca tres condones, se acerca a mí y los guarda en el bolsillo de mi pantalón—. Me imagino que sabes cómo ponértelos, y por favor, sé cuidadoso, la caja la dejaré en le mesita de tu habitación, que les vaya bien —dice mientras me guiña el ojo y sale de la cocina.

Yo todavía estoy sorprendido, nunca imagine a mi padre haciendo esto, veo que Ana entra en la cocina con una sonrisa y yo salgo de mi shock.

—Listo —dice mostrándome un bolso—. Me encargué de buscarte ropa y la guardé aquí.

—Claro, nena, volveremos como a las tres o más temprano, aquí llevo panes, jamón, queso, agua y jugo —le digo y ella asiente.

Salimos de la casa cada uno con un bolso y caminamos hacia el río.

Llegamos al río tras caminar unos veinte minutos, en realidad no ha cambiado mucho.

Sigue siendo muy colorido como cuando la última vez que vine, tiene todas sus matas y árboles bien verdosos y su agua cristalina y en realidad se ve muy apetecible, volteo a ver a Ana y veo que está sorprendida y la entiendo.

—¿Te gusta, nena? —le pregunto.

—Sí, es hermosísimo —me dice ella y se lanza a mis brazos y me da un casto beso en los labios—. Primera vez que vengo a un río tan bonito como este —me dice con una sonrisa.

—Bueno yo te daré muchas primeras veces —le digo y la vuelvo a besar—. Que estamos esperando para bañarnos —digo y la aparto un poco de mí y comienzo a desvestirme y ella igual.

Ya me quite toda la ropa quedando solo en bóxers y Ana quedo solo en sujetador y bragas, mi amigo despierta al verla así, se ve hermosa, ella se me queda mirando y se muerde el labio, eso se ve jodidamente sexy, me lanzo al río antes de que ella vea mi gran erección, el agua está muy refrescante, veo que Ana se lanza igual pero dura mucho tiempo abajo del agua.

¿Será que no sabe nadar?

Me estoy comenzando a preocuparme, pero esta desaparece cuando Ana sale de repente delante de mí y me besa apasionadamente y pasa sus manos en mi cuello y sus piernas se enrollan a mi cintura, yo la abrazo para sostenerla a mí y voy y le sigo el beso, voy dejando besos en su cuello y lo muerdo levemente, dios, estoy muy excitado, hago fricción con ella para que sienta a mi erección y ella gime, me encanta ese sonido.

¿Será que llego la hora de perder mi virginidad?

Lo mejor es que si lo hago, lo haré con ella, con la chica a quien amo con todo mi corazón.

—¿Nena, estás segura de esto? —le pregunto para asegurarme.

—Sí, Christian, quiero que me hagas tuya —me dice jadeando.


	18. Primera vez

**+18**

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

—¿Nena, estás segura de esto? —le pregunto para asegurarme.

—Sí, Christian, quiero que me hagas tuya —me dice jadeando.

Luego de esas palabras que me llevan a la gloria la vuelvo a besar profundamente y la pego más a mí, disfruto de sus deliciosos labios como ella disfruta de los míos. No puedo decir que he esperado mucho para perder mi virginidad porque apenas estoy cumpliendo quince años, lo único que puedo decir es que este es el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi puta vida.

Ana y yo nos separamos un por falta de aire y pego mi frente con la de ella. Me gusta estar así, se siente... Relajante.

—Espera aquí —le digo y salgo del río.

Busco en el bolsillo de los pantalones uno de los condones que guardó mi padre ahí, gracias papá.

Me los se poner gracias a las clases de salud que fueron un poco directos explicando esto, regreso al río donde se encuentra mi novia y la vuelvo a besar.

Paso mis dedos por su espalda y la siento estremecerse y voy bajando lentamente acariciando cada milímetro de su pálida piel y lentamente y con un poco de torpeza le quito su sujetador y libero sus pechos, son hermosos y solo para mi vista, paso mis manos por sus pechos y ella gime, eso hace que me ponga más duro casi que mis bóxers estallan, acerco mi boca a uno de sus pezones y los beso, los chupo, los disfruto, con mi mano tomo el otro pezón, lo acaricio y lo pellizco.

Chupo delicadamente su pezón y le doy suave mordidas y mi nena se mueve mucho y gime sin parar. Gracias a dios aquí nadie nos puede escuchar.

Voy bajando una mano lentamente a su intimida, recuerdo que mi padre me dijo que tienen que estar excitada o sino le puede para que duela menos, más si es virgen.

Mi mano está dentro de sus bragas acaricio su clítoris torpemente para estimularla y luego introduzco un dedo en su interior y ella pega un grito por la impresión, también puedo sentir que está muy húmeda.

Me gusta eso, eso significa que está excitada.

—Oh, nena, estas muy lista para mí —le digo y la vuelvo a besar mientras que con un poco de dificultad introduzco otro dedo en su interior—. Sabes que ésta también es mi primera vez y estoy un poco nervioso —le digo porque es verdad estoy nervioso, ella solo asiente.

—Lo sé y no sabes lo feliz que soy al saber que también es tú primera vez —gime.

Saco mis dedos de su interior y comienzo a bajarles sus bragas lentamente, y las lanzo a la orilla para que el agua no se las lleve, la beso y yo comienzo a bajarme los bóxers pero primero saco el condón que estaba dentro de mi bóxer, lanzo también los bóxers a la orilla y rompo el envoltorio donde está el condón con los dientes y me lo pongo con cuidado.

—Nena, ¿estás segura? —le pregunto jadeando.

—Sí, Christian muy segura —me dice y suelta un gemido al poner la punta de mi miembro en su dulce y húmedo sexo.

Esta dulce agonía me está matando.

Me voy introduciendo lentamente en su dulce sexo y ella suelta un grito de dolor cuando mi miembro traspasa la barrera proclamándola mía.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? —le pregunto preocupado al ver que algunas lágrimas salen de sus ojos que inmediatamente son borradas por mis besos.

Ya mi padre había dicho que iba a doler, pero no había dicho que ella iba a llorar.

—Sólo... sólo espera a que me acostumbre —me dice entrecortadamente y yo asiento, no quiero lastimarla—. Puedes moverte —me dice luego de un rato.

—Eres hermosa y completamente mía.

Yo empiezo a entrar y salir de ella lentamente, esto es como estar en el cielo, mi miembro encaja perfectamente con su sexo, se siente tan bien como las paredes de su vagina se contraen alrededor de mi miembro, ella solo gime cerca de mi oído y yo me acerco más y la beso posesiva y apasionadamente, y luego bajo hasta sus pechos y me meto un pezón a la boca, le doy un leve mordisco haciendo que ella pegue un grito de placer.

—Eres el amor de mi vida —susurro.

—Y tú el mío —jadea.

Comienzo a moverme más rápido, mientras que sus caderas también se mueven al ritmo perfecto y se me escapa un gemido, cuando ella muerde mi cuello.

Siento como se tensa y sé que está a punto de llegar a su orgasmo, yo estoy igual, sigo moviéndome hasta que estalla alrededor de mi pene.

—¡Oh, Christian! —grita de placer al llegar a su orgasmo.

—Ahh, nena, sí —susurro cuando yo me vacío en el preservativo.

Sin duda ha sido el mejor cumpleaños del mundo.

La beso suavemente y pego mí frente a la suya.

—Eso ha sido magnífico —me dice con una gran sonrisa cuando nuestras respiraciones se calman.

—Claro que sí, nena, ¿te he lastimado? —le pregunto alarmado.

—No, no me has lastimado, bueno al principio sentí dolor pero después no, eso ha sido maravilloso.

—Eso significa que eres mía —le digo con una sonrisa.

Solamente mía.

—Y tú eres mío —me dice.

—Yo soy tuyo desde el primer día que te vi —le digo y la vuelvo a besar, salgo lentamente de ella y la siento estremecerse.

Cuando me voy a quitar el condón puedo ver que tiene una pequeña mancha de sangre, ahora sé que es normal y me alivia saberlo, eso es prueba de su virginidad perdida.

Nos vamos a la orilla para ponernos la ropa interior y seguimos nadando un buen rato hasta que nos da hambre y salimos del río.

Sacamos una manta que trajo Ana y nos sentamos en ella y comenzamos a prepararlos panes para comer.

Luego de comer los deliciosos panes nos quedamos recostados en la manta y ella apoya la su cabeza en mi pecho y yo le acaricio la espalda y nos quedamos mirando el río, este lugar será inolvidable para mí, espero que para ella también.

Ya son las dos de la tarde y Ana y yo decidimos volver a la casa, recogimos todo y nos fuimos a la casa.

Al llegar a la casa toda la familia estaba viendo televisión, Ana me dijo que la acompañara a la cocina y fui atrás de ella, cuando llegamos me beso y me dijo que me iba a hacer un pastel de chocolate.

Y así fue, me hizo mi pastel y ahora mi familia me está cantando el cumpleaños, antes de soplar las velas pido de deseo que todos los cumpleaños sean como este y que nunca me separen de mi nena y la familia permanezca unida para siempre...

Luego todos nos fuimos a ver películas, después de ver como tres películas Ana y yo nos fuimos a acostar ya que estábamos muy cansados, ella se ducho primero y luego me duche yo, solo me puse mis bóxers grises y me acosté junto a ella y la abrazo por la cintura.

—Que duermas bien, nena, te quiero —le digo besándole el cuello.

—Yo también te quiero, Christian —me dice.

Y nos dejamos llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, y yo pensando en que este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de todos porque lo pase junto a mi nena.

 **POV. Carrick Grey.**

Ahora sé que mi hijo menor no es virgen, lo sé, joder, cuando llegaron del río y yo mire sus ojos de inmediato lo supe, un padre conoce perfectamente a sus hijos, y por la forma en que vi caminar a Ana, con dificultad, y la mueca que hizo al sentarse, también supe que ella había perdido su virginidad.

Espero en verdad que Christian supiera ponerse el condón aunque tampoco creo que mi hijo sea un estúpido, Christian es muy inteligente, hasta creo que es más inteligente que Elliot y Mia juntos.

No sé si Grace se diera cuenta de que mi hijo ya no es virgen, y espero en verdad que no lo haga, no quiero que se esté mortificando por nada.

Aunque cuando ella me dio la caja de condones me sorprendí, ni siquiera sabía que ella la tenía guardada, pero es mi esposa y la conozco muy bien, ella siempre toma medidas extremas para todo.

Bueno, creo que así son todas las mamás que aman a sus hijos.

—Buenas noches —dice mi esposa a mi lado.

—Buenas noches, cariño, te amo.

La beso y luego la abrazo y nos acostamos a dormir.


	19. Aprendiendo a cocinar

**+18**

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Despierto porque tengo mucho calor, y caigo en cuenta que estoy enredado al cuerpo de mi nena, tengo una pierna entrelazada con la de ella y la tengo abrazada por su cintura, volteo a ver la hora y son las seis y media de la mañana, mierda, sí que es temprano, pero yo ya no quiero seguir durmiendo.

Ayer fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, solo espero que todos los cumpleaños que me queden los pase junto a mi nena ya que la amo con todo mi corazón.

«Si hace unas semanas te hubieran dicho que estarías completamente loco por una niña, hubiera golpeado al que me dijera eso, Grey.»

Yo siempre pensé que no sería digno de amar o de que me amaran a mí, pero creo que me he equivocado o eso quiero pensar, bueno, Ana sabe toda mi mierda y sigue a mi lado, ese es un buen comienzo ¿no?, sé que tengo quince años pero también sé que quiero pasar mi vida al lado de ella, ese es mi mayor deseo.

Me remuevo un poco pero veo que mi nena va abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules lentamente, ella simplemente es hermosa, nunca la cambiaría por nadie ya que no creo que alguien me atraiga como lo hace ella que con solo tocarme se me eriza cada vello de mi piel.

—Buenos días, preciosa, ¿cómo amaneciste? —le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras acaricio su mejilla con mi mano.

—Buenos días, feliz porque estoy a tu lado —me dice ella y yo no soporto más y me lanzo a besarla o a comérmela, como sea, lo que sé es que ella me responde gustosa.

Ella pone su mano en cabello y va intensificando el beso metiendo su lengua en mi boca buscando la mía hasta que la encuentra y nuestras lenguas se unen a hacer lo que saben hacer perfectamente, mi miembro ya está duro como una roca, yo me pongo encima de ella y comienzo a acariciarle su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, y ella me sigue besando intensamente, le voy sacando lentamente su camisa, y lo mejor es que no tiene puesto el sujetador y sus hermosos pechos quedan a mi vista y yo los contemplo por unos segundos, son muy grandes para su edad al igual que su hermoso trasero y eso me encanta, subo mi mirada hacia ella y la veo sonrojada eso también me encanta, en realidad me encanta todo de ella.

—Eres hermosa, nena, tienes unos hermosos pechos y un hermoso y grande culo —le digo con voz ronca y ella solo me sonríe sonrojada.

Le bajo su short de pijama junto con sus bragas y queda totalmente desnuda ante mí, solo espero ser el único en verla como Dios la trajo al mundo.

Vuelvo a besarla, le beso el cuello y voy bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos, y me meto un pezón la boca y comienzo a besarla, chuparla y succionarla mientras que con mi mano le acaricio el otro, voy dejando besos por su vientre y bajando hasta su sexo, puedo ver que tiene vellos ahí y se ve jodidamente sexy, eso hace que mi nivel de excitación aumente, aspiro su sexo y puedo oler su excitación, paso mi lengua por su clítoris y veo como se estremece, eso quiere decir que voy bien, ya que es la primera vez que hago esto, solo espero que la satisfaga, meto un dedo en su interior mientras succiono su clítoris, meto y saco mi dedo hasta que le agrego un segundo dedo, y continuo con el mismo proceso hasta que siento que se tensa y sé que está a punto de llegar a su orgasmo.

—Vamos, nena, dámelo —le digo con voz ronca.

—Ahh, Christian —susurra Ana mientras llega a su orgasmo y yo me lo trago todo, dios esto sí sabe bien, es un sabor que no se puede comparar.

Eso quiere decir que lo hice bien, poco a poco se va aprendiendo.

Me acuesto a su lado mientras ella sigue intentando calmar su respiración, y de un momento a otro está encima de mí y me besa y mete su mano dentro de mis bóxers y los baja liberando mi pene.

—¿Sabes? Creo que lo tienes grande—dice ella inocentemente y yo río.

—Vaya, gracias —digo riendo.

Veo que no sabe qué hacer así que tomo su mano y la pongo encima de mi miembro y le muestro lo que tiene que hacer y ella comienza y bajar y subir su mano.

¡Mierda!

Que bien se siente esto, no se siente igual que cuando lo hice yo mismo hace unos días atrás, cierro mis ojos y disfruto de este magnífico momento hasta que siento su boca alrededor de mi miembro, abro los ojos de golpe y la veo, está chupando mi miembro como si fuera un helado, primero lo hace muy insegura debe ser por su inexperiencia, pero luego se va acostumbrando y lo hace cada vez mejor, amo su inexperiencia, llevo mi mano a su cabello inconscientemente y hago que llegue más profundo, Dios, no voy a aguantar mucho.

—Dios, nena... sigue así... ahh —le digo gimiendo, siento que en cualquier momento me voy a correr—. Ana, nena, si no para me voy a... ahh, joder. Síííí. —No termino de hablar cuando llegue a un glorioso orgasmo y veo que ella se lo traga todo y levanta su cabeza y veo que tiene una sonrisa en su cara y yo también le sonrió—. Dios, nena, eso fue maravilloso —le digo y la beso apasionadamente, sintiendo mi propio sabor.

Que morboso es esto.

Me vuelvo a montar encima de ella y la sigo besando, alargo mi brazo a la mesita y tomo un condón que está ahí gracias a mi padre, me lo pongo con cuidado y luego coloco mi miembro en su húmeda entrada y la voy penetrando suave y lentamente, ella gime mientras que yo gruño, dios que bueno es esto, me empiezo a mover lentamente, entro y salgo, entro y salgo, hago ese proceso hasta que siento que se tensa y me empiezo a mover más rápido, me acerco a su boca y la beso mientras que no dejo de moverme encima de ella.

Los dos tenemos nuestra respiración muy acelerada que pareciera que hubiéramos corrido un maratón, doy dos embestidas más y los dos nos corremos y llegamos al orgasmo, yo me tumbo encima de ella y escondo mi cabeza en cuello mientras calmamos nuestra respiración.

—Eso fue magnífico —me dice Ana ya cuando calmó su respiración.

—Sí que lo fue —le digo y salgo de ella lentamente y siento que se estremece, voy al baño y me deshago del condón y regreso a la habitación y Ana está sentada en la orilla de la cama y se cubre con una sábana, me acerco y la beso suavemente.

Después de tomarnos una ducha bajamos y como era de esperarse no había nadie abajo, deben de estar durmiendo todavía. Que perezosa es mi familia.

—¿Qué te parece si preparamos el desayuno? —me dice Ana muy entusiasmada

—Claro... lo malo es que yo no sé cocinar mucho —le digo un poco abochornado.

—No importa yo te enseño —me dice y toma mi mano y me lleva hasta la cocina.

Ella empieza a buscar para preparar el desayuno y yo solo la observo mientras se mueve por toda la cocina.

—Aquí está, prepararemos panqueques —me dice y pone todo sobre la mesa, hay harina, huevos, leche y otras cosas más—. Ahora yo te voy a ayudar para que aprendas a hacerlo —me dice con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, pero te advierto que haremos un desastre —le digo y ella solo se ríe.

Ella me dijo en un envase con agua agregara leche y luego lo batiera y, lo hice y por los momentos voy bien, luego me dice que agregue los huevos y batiera, después iba agregando la harina lentamente para que no se regara por toda la cocina y lo hice y me salió bien, y para finalizar con la mezcla le agregue vainilla, azúcar y un poco de sal, y quedo deliciosa ya que a cada rato robaba un poco.

—Wow, Christian, te quedó delicioso, ahora vamos a cocinarlos —me dice y nos ponemos a cocinarlos.

Luego, ya cuando toda esta lista Ana le pone miel y saca el jugo de naranja que ya estaba en el refrigerador preparado y nos disponemos a comer, en realidad esto quedó buenísimo, cuando estamos terminando de comer vemos que mis padres llegan a la cocina, y se sorprenden al vernos.

—Hijo, pensamos que estaban durmiendo todavía —dice mi padre.

—No, nos despertamos temprano e hicimos el desayuno —le respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Wow, ¿en serio?, y ¿no quedó algo para nosotros? —pregunta mi madre.

—Claro, ya les sirvo —dice Ana y se levanta y les va a servir a mis padres.

Luego bajan Elliot y Mia y también comen, todos dijeron que los panqueques quedaron deliciosos, bueno, fue gracias a Ana por enseñarme, poco a poco voy aprendiendo, así en un futuro tal vez la sorprenda con el desayuno en la cama.

Me voy con Elliot al sofá mientras que las chicas limpian todo en la cocina, para luego irnos a montar a caballo, así les dejamos a mis padres tiempo para ellos, lo necesitan.

—Hermano, puedo ver que estás muy enamorado de Ana —me dice Elliot.

—Sí, estoy profundamente enamorado de ella —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, hermano, eso es bueno, yo también estoy muy enamorado de Kate —me dice él, y eso es raro ya que él es muy mujeriego, pero con Kate lleva un buen tiempo.

Ya estamos montados en los caballos, cada uno vamos en un caballo, y vamos rumbo por el bosque, esto por aquí es muy bonito y menos mal que traje mi teléfono y así pasarnos unas fotos y guardarlas de recuerdo, también trajimos comida para almorzar por aquí, y trajimos un balón de futbol.

Después de unos quince minutos llegamos a un lugar muy lindo y la verdad es que también está muy bueno para jugar al futbol, tiene muchos árboles y ya las hojas están cayendo.

Atamos a los caballos para que no se escapen, sacamos una manta y la ponemos en el suelo junto con los bolsos donde traemos todas las cosas y nos sentamos a descansar un rato, y yo aprovecho para tomarme fotos con mi nena, también tomo fotos con Elliot y Mía, y luego de unos diez minutos de fotos sacamos el balón de futbol y comenzamos a jugar.

Ya cuando nos da hambre, sacamos todo lo que trajimos y nos disponemos a comer, y yo le robo a mi novia unos que otros besos que ella responde gustosa mientras que mis hermanos nos miran divertidos, yo solo los ignoro.

Cuando está anocheciendo los cuatro estamos acostados en la manta mirando el anochecer que tiene muchas estrellas, esto es un momento en el que uno se siente tranquilo, en paz, sereno, uno se olvida de todos los problemas que tiene con solo ver esto.

Volteo a ver a mi novia que está muy concentrada viendo las estrellas, y me quedo mirándola por unos segundos, viendo lo hermosa que es, ella se da cuenta de que la veo y me acerco a besarla.

—Te amo —me dice ella al terminar nuestro beso.

—Cuando termines contar las estrellas sabrás cuanto te amo yo —le digo con una sonrisa, y sellamos esta promesa con otro beso lleno de mucho amor, que está declarado delante de esta hermosa vista.


	20. Gracias por amarme

**POV. Christian Grey.**

—¡Christian, despierta que dentro de una hora nos vamos! —Escucho a lo lejos el grito de Mia que está detrás de la puerta de la habitación, veo la hora y son las siete de la mañana.

—Ya voy —le respondo.

Hoy es domingo pero mi madre quiso regresar hoy ya que quiere preparar una cena e irán algunas de sus amigas a casa, a nosotros no nos emocionó mucho, pero es nuestra madre y debemos obedecerla.

Volteo pero no veo a Ana debe ser que ya está en la cocina, entonces decido darme una ducha rápida.

Cuando salgo de la ducha busco unos bóxers blancos y me los pongo junto a unos blue jeans y una polera blanca, también me pongo un suéter que por lo que veo está lloviendo, me paso la mano por mi cabello y me veo al espejo, me miro bien y salgo decidido de la habitación, dentro de un rato tengo que volver a subir por las maletas.

Voy bajando las escaleras y puedo ver a mi familia que está en la sala conversando junto a mi novia, no me canso de llamarla así.

—Buenos días —digo.

—Buenos días —responden todos al unísono.

Ellos siguen conversando mientras yo me voy a la cocina para buscar mi desayuno, mientras me sirvo mi plato alguien me tapa los ojos con sus pequeñas manos, manos que conozco muy bien.

—Hola, mi vida, ¿cómo amaneciste? —me dice mi nena.

—Muy bien, nena, desde que entraste a mi vida amanezco muy bien —le digo mientras me volteo y la beso.

—Eso es bueno saberlo —me dice con una sonrisa—. Ven, yo te sirvo el desayuno —me dice y yo me siento en un taburete, mientras veo como se mueve en la cocina.

El desayuno trata de huevos revueltos, beicon y pan tostado mientras que ella bebe su té.

Se ve delicioso, y comienzo a comer.

Cuando termino de desayunar mi padre anuncia que ya nos vamos así que subo a la habitación a buscar las maletas.

Cuando bajo todos se están despidiendo de mis abuelos.

—Adiós, abuelos, los extrañare —les digo mientras abrazo a cada uno.

—Nosotros también te extrañaremos, Christian —me dice mi abuelo, el hombre al que siempre he admirado, desde pequeño he dicho que mi mayor deseo es cuando sea grande seré un gran empresario como mi abuelo, y de eso no tengo duda, quiero crear mi propia empresa y así no depender de nadie.

Luego de despedirnos de los abuelos nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos de regreso a nuestra casa.

Me siento triste porque el tío de Ana llamo y dijo que regresaría esta tarde a Seattle, eso significa que Ana se irá a su casa cuando termine la cena ya que el tío de Ana irá también.

Ana al parecer se da cuenta de mi estado de ánimo y se acerca y me toma la mano.

—¿Que sucede? —me pregunta con su dulce voz.

—Nada —le respondo cortante y ella se sorprende por mi tono de voz, pero sé que eso no la detendrá a seguir preguntando.

—Vamos, Christian, dímelo —me dice, se acerca y empieza a acariciar mi cabello, amo que haga eso.

—Solo que no quiero que te vayas —le digo triste lanzando un gran suspiro.

—Yo tampoco me quiero ir, pero tengo que hacerlo —me dice triste también y yo la abrazo.

Ya cuando llegamos a casa Ana y yo decidimos ver unas películas y pasamos la mañana viendo películas.

Cuando Ana y yo vamos a subir la escalera pasamos junto al piano y yo me detengo a contemplarlo, hace tiempo que no lo toco, me acerco y paso mis dedos por él.

—¿Sabes tocarlo? —me pregunta Ana, y yo la verdad no le había dicho que toco piano.

—Sí. ¿Quieres que te toque algo? —le pregunto y ella asiente emocionada.

—Sería maravilloso —me dice y yo le sonrió.

Me siente en el piano y Ana se sienta a mi lado y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro y yo empiezo a deslizar mis dedos por las teclas y me dejo llevar por la música, me decidí tocar _Bon Jovi - Thank You For Loving Me (Gracias Por Amarme)._ **(Video arriba)**

 _Its hard for me to say the things  
i want to say sometimes  
theres no one here but you and me  
and that broken old street light  
lock the doors  
well leave the world outside  
all ive got to give to you  
are these five words when i  
_  
 _chorus:  
thank you for loving me  
for being my eyes  
when i couldnt see  
for parting my lips  
when i couldnt breathe  
thank you for loving me  
thank you for loving me_  
 _  
i never knew i had a dream  
until that dream was you  
when i look into your eyes  
the skys a different blue  
cross my heart  
i wear no disguise  
if i tried, youd make believe  
that you believed my lies._

 _thank you for loving me  
for being my eyes  
when i couldnt see  
for parting my lips  
when i couldnt breathe  
thank you for loving me_

 _you pick me up when i fall down  
you ring the bell before they count me out  
if i was drowning you would part the sea  
and risk your own life to rescue me  
_  
 _lock the doors  
well leave the world outside  
all ive got to give to you  
are these five words when i_

 _chorus:  
thank you for loving me  
for being my eyes  
when i couldnt see  
you parted my lips  
when i couldnt breathe  
thank you for loving me_

 _when i couldnt fly  
oh, you gave me wings  
you parted my lips  
when i couldnt breathe  
thank you for loving me._

Alterminar la canción cierro los ojos, la verdad es que me encanta su letra, y esta canción es completamente para mi princesa.

—Gracias por amarme —le susurro y ella abre los ojos ya que también los tenia cerrados y puedo ver que las lágrimas comienzan a bajar por su hermosa cara y me acerco rápidamente para limpiarselas.

—Yo siempre te amaré —me dice y yo me acerco para besar sus dulces labios, que por las lágrimas están más suaves.

Ya es hora de la cena las personas no deben tardar en llegar, yo estoy junto a mi princesa esperando y anda más hermosa que nunca con un vestido lila que le queda de maravilla _._

Se escucha el timbre de la puerta y el ama de llaves la va a abrir y para nuestra sorpresa es la señora Elena y su hija Gia, no sé pero ellas no me caen muy bien y al parecer a Ana tampoco, pero no me separare de su lado para que no se sienta incómoda.

Luego terminan de llegar las personas con el tío de Ana, que llegó muy sonriente, debe ser que extrañaba mucho Seattle.

Mi madre les dice a todos que pasen al comedor que ya la cena está lista y en unos minutos la van a servir, así que todos se van a sentar a la mesa.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, lo que no me gustó es como la señora y su hija miraban a Ana como con odio y al parecer Elliot y Mia lo notaron ya que al verlas pusieron mala cara, pero yo haré todo lo posible para que mi novia no se sienta mal.

Ahora todos están conversando animadamente en la sala, pero a mí me dieron ganas de ir al baño así que me disculpo con mi novia y voy hacia el baño que está cerca pero como que está ocupado así que decido ir al de mi habitación.

Después de hacer mis necesidades salgo de mi habitación pero me llevo una sorpresa al encontrarme a la persona que menos deseaba ver.


	21. Vieja loca

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Es la persona que con el tiempo se ganó mi indiferencia e ignorancia, sé que eso le molesta a ella pero me importa una mierda, con tan sólo ver cómo mira a mi princesa me enfurece, parece que odiara a Ana de toda la vida, y la verdad es que Ana no le ha hecho nada a ella para que la mire así ya que desde el primer día se nota desde lejos que odia a Ana.

Ella y su hija miran mal a Ana y eso a mí no me gusta para nada y nunca me gustará, si tan sólo me entero de que le han hecho algo a mi princesa me conocerán.

Conocerán a Christian Trevelyan Grey.

Ella tiene su cuerpo bien cuidado, bueno, en realidad bien operado eso se nota desde lejos, anda vestida con un vestido negro, parece que va a ir a un funeral, en realidad siempre viste de negro, tal vez su alma es oscura como lo fue la mía, si lo fue porque desde que llegó Ana a mi vida me prometí a mí mismo cambiar y lo hice, hice realidad mi promesa de dejar de beber alcohol y meterme en peleas, y me siento orgulloso de mi mismo, porque eso me confirma que una persona puede cambiar cuando se lo propone y más si es por el amor de tu vida.

Me da miedo como me mira la señora Elena, su mirada está llena de deseo hacia mí, sus pupilas están tan dilatadas que no se nota el color de sus ojos.

¿Pero qué le pasa a esta señora?

¿Será que se volvió loca?

Ella podría ser mi madre, y esa mirada no es para nada maternal.

—Christian, querido —me saluda.

¿Querido?

¡Ja! En tus sueños.

—Elena —le digo cortante.

—Querido, ¿que no te enseñaron modales?, para ti soy señora yo no te he dado permiso de que me tutees, mereces un buen castigo —me dice ella molesta.

¿Pero qué le pasa a esta vieja?

—Bueno, lo siento. Ahora si me da permiso me tengo que ir —le digo serio.

—De paso me dejas aquí hablando sola para ir a ver a la estúpida de tu novia, ¿no es así? —me dice y yo me molesto.

Ella no tiene derecho a llamar a Ana así.

—Que sea la última vez en su puta vida que usted la llame así, aquí la estúpida es usted —le digo furioso por insultar a mi novia.

—Cariño, no tienes para nada modales, yo te puedo enseñar a controlarte para eso ataques de ira que te dan y ni hablar, y también para enseñarte a ser alguien educado de tu clase —me dice con superioridad.

—Yo no necesito que usted me enseñe nada, no quiero su ayuda, ¿le quedó claro? —le digo apretando los dientes.

—Pero, cariño, claro que te puedo ayudar, además se ve que tienes potencial para ser dominante, apuesto a que eres virgen todavía, yo te puedo enseñar a través del placer sexual a ser mejor persona, yo puedo ser tu ama y tu mi sumiso, de seguro tu noviecita sólo te engaña con palabras como _«no estoy preparada»,_ o _«no puedo porque me da miedo»,_ yo te daría todo lo que ella no —me dice con una sonrisa, está señora será que se volvió loca.

Corrección; ya está loca.

—¡¿Pero de que cojones está usted hablando?! ¡¿Acaso se volvió loca?!, ni siquiera se dé que habla y tampoco quiero saberlo, no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con usted, porque usted es una vieja loca que está buscando a un menor para complacerse, y eso no lo va a conseguir conmigo así que vaya olvidándose de mí, que tenga buenas noches señora —le digo furioso y me voy de ahí.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, necesito salir a tomar aire, estoy muy rojo de la furia, salgo de la casa sin voltear a mirar a nadie, me voy al patio trasero de la casa, me siento en una banqueta que está ahí y me pongo a mirar la luna para que se me pueda pasar esta furia que siento en estos momentos.

Que se cree esa señora, en pocas palabras me estaba ofreciendo sexo ¡ella! Que es una vieja que podría ser mi madre, me quería utilizar como un juguete, me quería volver su sumiso ni siquiera sé que mierda es eso y para completar estaba insultando a Ana, estoy muy molesto que no se de lo que soy capaz, en estos momentos no quiero hablar con nadie ya que no estoy en mis cinco sentidos.

Estoy borracho de la furia.

Estoy tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba agarrando el hombro, me volteó rápidamente y veo a Ana, pero no quiero hablar con ella estoy molesto y no puedo controlar lo que sale de mi boca.

—Christian, ¿qué te sucede? —me pregunta claramente preocupada.

—Nada —le respondo cortante y ella lo nota.

—Vamos, Christian, dime que te pasa —vuelve a insistir.

—Ya te dije que no me pasa nada, Anastasia, ahora déjame sólo, por favor —le digo molesto y puedo ver que ella se sorprende por mi tono de voz.

—Christian, habla conmigo —me dice tratando de convencerme.

—Ya te dije que no quiero hablar, ahora vete, déjame sólo —le digo.

—No sé qué mierda te pasa, pero puedo ver que no confías en mi para contármelo, uno viene aquí preocupada por ti y tu prácticamente me estas corriendo, hablamos mañana cuando se te pase lo que sea que tengas, ahora me voy a mi casa, adiós Christian —me dice Ana y puedo ver en su mirada que está molesta, decepcionada y triste.

Se da media vuelta para irse.

—Ana... —le digo pero no me deja terminar de hablar.

—Ya te dije que hablamos mañana, adiós Christian —me dice y se va.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, lo acabo de joder todo, ahora Ana se ha ido molesta conmigo y no la puedo ir a buscar porque sé que no querrá hablar conmigo, y todo por la culpa de mi maldita furia, no mi furia no tiene nada que ver aquí, todo es por la culpa de esa vieja, es una loca, si no se fuera aparecido por el pasillo Ana estaría en estos momentos en mis brazos, maldita sea.

¿Ahora qué hago?

¿Tú qué crees idiota?, obvio que disculparte con ella.

Tengo que disculparme con Ana y también tengo que explicarle porque estaba así de molesto, ella dijo que no confiaba en ella y eso es mentira ella es la persona en la que más confío, así que voy a contarle todo lo que sucedió.

Pero eso ya será mañana, ella dijo que hablamos mañana y bueno aunque me cueste tendré que esperar hasta mañana.

Entro a la casa y mi familia está despidiendo a las personas que vinieron a la cena, entre ellos está la vieja y su hija, sí, que se vayan que no las quiero ver ya que eso aumentará mi irá otra vez.

Yo subo directo a mi habitación sin despedirme de nadie ya que estaban ocupados.

Cuando iba a comenzar a subir las escaleras vi que Elliot estaba en iba sesión de besos con su novia Kate, es la primera vez que mi hermano dura tanto tiempo con una novia como Kate, creo que en verdad se enamoró de ella como yo lo hice con mi princesa.

Una sonrisa melancólica se posa en mi boca al recordar a mi enojada novia.

Cuando llego a mi habitación me desvisto, me voy al baño y me doy una ducha rápida, salgo de la ducha y me pongo mis bóxers y me voy directo a la cama, me siento muy cansado y triste a la vez, no me gusta que mi princesa este enojada conmigo pero sé que todo es mi culpa, pero ya mañana arreglare todo esto, no soporto estar así. Me voy en un profundo sueño donde sueños con mi diosa de ojos azules que me hechizaron desde la primera vez que los vi, sólo la necesito a ella para ser feliz.


	22. Resfriado

**+18**

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.**

No sé qué le sucede a Christian, él nunca me ha tratado como lo hizo hace rato, y la verdad es que me dolió mucho, debe tener una gran explicación para esto, debió pasarle algo muy feo para que se pusiera así de furioso, él estaba muy bien cuando fue al baño pero al volver estaba muy furioso y ojalá yo no sea la culpable de su furia.

Lo que más me dolió fue que no confió en mi para contarme que era lo que le pasaba, yo quería ayudarlo, pero estaba tan molesto que yo creo que no sabía que era lo que él decía o lo que pasaba por su cabeza, por eso me fui tenía que esperar que se le pasara su ira para que después habláramos tranquilamente.

Ojalá mañana ya se le haya pasado.

Después de beber un vaso de jugo de naranja subo a mi habitación para ducharme.

Luego de una refrescante ducha me pongo mi pijama y me voy a acostar para poder dormir.

Me dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo y caigo en un profundo sueño pensando en mi dios griego y sueño con unos intensos ojos grises.

Escucho un sonido muy molesto a lo lejos y caigo en cuenta que es la alarma, alargo rápidamente mi brazo para desactivarla ya que siento que mi cabeza va a explotar, intento levantarme de la cama pero no puedo porque todo mi cuerpo me duele un montón, y me arde la garganta, creo que me dio un resfriado.

Así no podré ir al colegio, y estoy muy cansada tengo mucho sueño, así que me acomodo mejor y sigo durmiendo un poco más.

—Ana, despierta —me dicen mientras me mueven para despertarme y veo que es mi tío Albert.

Ay, no.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto soñolienta y mi voz sale muy ronca.

Joder sí que tengo un resfriado.

—¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Te sientes mal? —me pregunta mi tío Albert preocupado.

—Creo que tengo un resfriado, me siento horrible —le digo.

—Así no puedes ir al colegio, sigue durmiendo le diré a Martha que te prepare una sopa y que te la suba, yo me tengo que ir porque tengo que resolver unos problemas en la empresa, ella se quedará cuidando de ti —me dice y me da un beso en la frente.

—Está bien, tío —le digo y él se va y yo me acuesto a dormir.

En estos momentos pienso que la cama fue uno de los mejores inventos que pudo existir.

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Despierto muy agitado y es por una maldita pesadilla, demonios, hacía tiempo que no las tenía, miro la hora en el reloj y son las cinco y cincuenta de la mañana, por lo menos no es tan temprano, así que decido ir a correr un rato alrededor de la casa.

Regreso a mi habitación treinta minutos después y me voy directo al baño y me doy una ducha, al salir del baño me voy directo al closet y me pongo unos bóxers junto a unos vaqueros y una polera azul, veo la hora y ya son las seis y cuarenta y cinco, es mejor bajar rápido ya que tengo clase a las siete y media.

Todavía sigo pensando en lo de ayer, en cómo trate a Ana y me siento terrible, sé que ella me quería ayudar y pues no la deje y sé que eso le dolió mucho.

Hoy tengo que hablar con ella y disculparme, sé que fui un idiota y la verdad es que me arrepiento mucho.

Bajo a la cocina y voy directo a desayunar, no hay rastro de mi familia por aquí así que deben estar durmiendo todavía, me como un sándwich de pollo y jugo de fresas, y la verdad es que estaba delicioso pero no tanto como Ana, Grey, que son esos pensamientos eres un maldito pervertido, yo sonrió por mis pensamientos.

Luego de desayunar me voy al colegio y llego justo a la hora, pero me parece extraño que Ana no ha llegado debe ser que se retrasó.

Ya pasó la primera clase y Ana no llegó, ¿será que no vino porque está molesta conmigo aún? después de que salga de clase iré a su casa.

Ya terminaron todas las clases y ahora voy camino a la casa de Ana, ojalá no sea tan molesta conmigo, aunque sé que está en su derecho.

Cuando llego a la casa de Ana toco la puerta y me abre Martha.

—Buenas, ¿y Ana? —le pregunto.

—Buenas tardes, ella se encuentra en su habitación, pase —me dice y yo entro a la casa y voy directo a su habitación.

Entro a su habitación sin tocar la puerta y la veo acostada en su cama, y trae puesto sólo una camisa y unas bragas, mierda, mi miembro se comienza a poner como una roca.

Me acerco a ella y está durmiendo plácidamente, le paso mi mano por su mejilla acariciándola y ella va abriendo sus bellos ojos lentamente.

—¿Christian? —susurra confundida y su voz esta ronca, ¿por qué será?

—Hola, nena —le digo, necesito saber su estado de ánimo.

—Sabes que tenemos que hablar, ¿verdad?, me debes una explicación —me dice mirándome fijamente.

—Lo sé, cariño, y te la diré, pero primero, ¿por qué no fuiste al colegio? —le pregunto.

—Porque me siento muy mal y tengo resfriado —me dice haciendo un puchero.

—Oh, nena, yo me quedaré aquí a cuidarte, pero primero te voy a explicar lo que pasó ayer —le digo y ella siente—. Bueno, yo ayer cuando fui al baño estaba ocupado así que tuve que subir al de mi habitación, cuando salí de mi habitación me encontré a la señora Elena, traté de irme ella me empezó a decir que no tengo modales  
y que ella me podía ayudar con ello y también me podía enseñar a controlar mis ataques de ira a través del placer sexual porque seguramente soy virgen y que tú no me podías dar eso —le digo y cuando terminó de hablar levanto la cara para verla.

—Esa vieja es una loca pedófila —chilla Ana enojada.

—Ya, nena, todo pasó, yo sólo me negué y salí de ahí por eso estaba furioso, y te dije que te fueras porque no quería decir algo de lo que me iba a arrepentir, pero creo que en vez de evitar lo empeore todo —le digo bajando la cabeza.

—Hey, tranquilo, te entiendo, yo también me pondría furiosa, ¿qué vas a hacer? —me pregunta y la verdad es que no sé.

—No sé, por los momentos ignorarla porque ella es muy amiga de mi madre —le digo y ella sólo siente.

—¿Entonces, estamos bien? —le pregunto ansioso y ella me sonríe.

—Sí, estamos bien —me dice y yo me acerco a besarla, extrañaba sus besos.

De un momento a otro el beso va subiendo de intensidad, y yo me encuentro encima de ella acariciándole su cuerpo, me saco rápidamente mi camisa y la sigo besando por todas partes.

Lentamente le saco la camisa a ella dejándola desnuda ante mí, y mi amigo está más que duro, me voy directo a sus pechos y comienzo a besarlos y chuparlos, mi mano baja hasta su sexo y meto un dedo en su interior y gimo al sentir lo húmeda que está, saco mi dedo de su interior y me levanto para quitarme mi pantalón y bóxer, tomo un condón y me lo pongo.

Me vuelvo a montar encima de ella y la penetro lentamente, Dios, esto sí es la gloria, de su boca sale un pequeño gemido, me comienzo a mover lentamente pero luego voy aumentando el ritmo y cada vez voy más rápido hasta que siento que todo su cuerpo se tensa.  
—¡Christian! —grita llegando a su orgasmo.

—¡Anastasia! —grito y me corro escandalosamente.

—Dios, eso sí que fue bueno —me dice Ana cuando ya está recuperada.

—Oh sí, princesa, si es contigo siempre será bueno —le digo yo.

—Christian, te amo con toda mi vida —me dice y hace que mi corazón se encoja.

—Yo también te amo con toda mi vida —le digo y la beso suavemente.


	23. Karma

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Después de hacer el amor con Ana cayó en un profundo sueño, yo me quedé observándola mientras le acariciaba su cabello, que por cierto, es muy suave. De un momento a otro me entró mucho cansancio entonces me acomode abrazando a mi nena por la cintura y me quedé profundamente dormido.

Despierto desorientado y me volteo y veo a mi novia durmiendo plácidamente, se ve hermosa con su cabello todo revuelto y tiene los labios entreabiertos, veo la hora y son las tres de la tarde debe tener de tener hambre porque creo que no almorzó, así que me levanto y me visto, entonces bajo a la cocina y no hay nadie debe de ser que el ama de llaves ya se fue.

Reviso en la cocina y encuentro sopa de pollo, eso es bueno para el resfriado, mi madre siempre me daba cuando me enfermaba, entonces la pongo en un envase y lo meto al microondas para calentarlas, mientras se calienta la sopa voy sirviendo jugo de pera en un vaso y cortando unos trozos de pan.

Cuando se termina de calentar la sopa la pongo en una bandeja junto al jugo y los trozos de pan.

Subo a la habitación de Ana y la veo todavía dormida, completamente desnuda, la cubre solamente la sábana de cintura para abajo, es jodidamente hermosa, la amo con todo mi corazón, me acerco a ella y pongo la bandeja a un lado, luego empiezo a besarle toda la cara y el cuello, y veo cómo va abriendo sus hermosos ojos.

—Venga, dormilona, tienes que comer —le digo y le beso suavemente sus labios.

—Está bien, muero de hambre —dice ella incorporándose en la cama.

Comemos entre risas y caricias, y pasamos una agradable tarde.

Bueno con mi novia siempre la paso de lo más genial.

—Christian, voy a tomarme una ducha, espérame aquí —me dice Ana y me besa castamente.

—Claro, princesa, no me iré a ningún lado —le digo con una sonrisa y ella me la devuelve, luego se mete en el baño para ducharse.

Llevo unos minutos acostado aquí en la cama de mi nena, y estoy observando detenidamente su habitación, en la pared puedo ver que hay un cuadro, me levanto de la cama para verlo mejor, es un señor con el cabello rapado y ojos azules, parece militar y está cargando a una hermosa niña de ojos azules, se perfectamente que es mi Ana, era muy hermosa pequeña, debería tener unos seis años en ese tiempo.

—Ese era mi hermano, Ray —dice una voz a mi espalda que hace que de un respingo del susto, me volteo y veo a Albert observar tristemente la foto—. ¿Sabes? él siempre fue bueno conmigo, de niños siempre me prestaba sus juguetes cuando quería jugar, mi hermano era la mejor persona que existía —me dice y luego me mira—. ¿Y Ana? —me pregunta.

—Se está duchando —le respondo.

—Ah, ¿ya está mejor de su resfriado? —me pregunta.

—Sí, está mucho mejor, hoy ha descansado bastante —le digo.

«Sí, claro, Grey, tú la dejaste descansar mucho.»

—Qué bueno, ¿tú te vas a quedar esta noche aquí? —me pregunta y la verdad su pregunta me sorprende, pero no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

—¿Me puedo quedar? —le pregunto necesito estar seguro.

—Sí, claro que sí —me dice con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, entonces si me quedo —le digo respondiéndole a su sonrisa.

—Genial, voy a ir a comprar pizza —me dice y sale de la habitación.

La verdad es que Albert me cae muy bien, él también es una buena persona, y se nota que adoraba a su hermano por cómo habla de él, ¿en realidad quien no ama a su hermano? todo el mundo ama a su hermano, sé que algunas veces son insoportables pero son nuestros hermanos y nunca los dejaremos de querer aunque hayan hecho cosas muy malas, en fin los hermanos no tienen comparación.

Al rato veo salir a mi novia del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, y mi amigo se comienza a despertar, ahorita no amigo mira que Albert esta abajo.

Me acerco a ella y le abrazo la cintura por detrás.

—¿Sabes, princesa? Me voy a quedar aquí contigo —le digo con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? —me pregunta ella emocionada.

—Claro que sí, nena, yo te dije que te iba a cuidar, así que anda a vestirte para que bajemos —le digo, además tengo que avisarle a mi madre que me quedaré aquí, también tengo que decirle al chófer que me traiga ropa.

En ese momento mi teléfono suena y veo que es mi madre así que contesto de inmediato.

—Hola, madre —le digo.

—Christian, hijo, ¿dónde estás? —me pregunta y puedo notar angustia en su voz, ¿porque será?

—En casa de Ana, ¿porque? —le pregunto.

—Bueno, porque yo estoy en el hospital con tu padre, Elena y Gia sufrieron un accidente ayer al salir de nuestra casa, Elena quedo en coma y Gia tiene su salud muy crítica, te estoy avisando que tu padre y yo no llegaremos hoy a la casa. —Escucho atentamente lo que mi madre dice.

—Madre, yo te iba a decir que me iba a quedar hoy aquí en casa de Ana ya que tiene resfriado —le digo.

—Oh, hijo, está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, saluda a Ana de mi parte —me dice y siento alivio en su voz.

—Está bien, madre, nos vemos —le digo despidiéndome.

—Adiós, cariño, te quiero —me dice y cuelga.

Me quedo ahí de pie por lo que me ha dicho mi madre, a esa señora como que le llego el karma.

—Christian, ¿qué sucede? —me pregunta Ana cuando ya se terminó vestir.

—Que mi madre me acaba de decir que Elena y Gia sufrieron un accidente ayer al salir de la casa, que Elena está en coma y Gia esta crítica —le digo y ella se lleva una mano a la boca.

—Por Dios, Christian, sé que esa señora es mala, pero eso es muy feo —me dice Ana y yo estoy muy de acuerdo con ella, eso no se lo deseo a nadie.

—Lo sé, pero ya vamos a bajar que ya tu tío debió comprar la pizza —le digo y bajamos.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina Albert no había llegado así que nos fuimos a la sala de televisión para verla un rato, antes de eso llame a Max para que me trajera un cambio de ropa, al rato llego Albert y nos dedicamos a comer la pizza, estaba deliciosa.

Luego seguimos viendo la televisión hasta altas horas de la noche.

Ya cuando vi a Ana bostezar la lleve a su habitación y la recosté en la cama y yo me acomode a su lado abrazándola por la cintura.

—Duerme, nena—le digo besando su cabello.

Ana queda profundamente dormida a mi lado y yo no duro en seguirla, de inmediato caigo en los brazos de Morfeo. Espero estar toda mi vida a su lado.

Ana y yo estamos saliendo de clase, hoy quiso venir me dijo que se sentía mucho mejor y que no quería quedarse sola en casa así que decidió venir al colegio y definitivamente despertar a su lado es lo mejor que uno pudiera tener.

Subimos al coche y le digo a Max que nos lleve al lugar del que ya habíamos hablado.

Esta mañana antes de que Ana saliera le dije a Max que al salir de clase nos llevara a un lugar, yo solía ir a ese lugar es muy tranquilo y hace mucho tiempo que no voy.

Ana me mira confundida al ver que no vamos e dirección a su casa.

—Es una sorpresa, y no preguntes —le digo con una sonrisa y ella solo asiente.

Al fin llegamos al lugar.

El lugar trata de la playa, este es el lugar que me trae mucha paz y tranquilidad, y veo que Ana está embelesada viendo la playa, es que se ve hermosa y más cuando se aproxima el atardecer.

Llevo a Ana a la orilla y la abrazo.

—Nena, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, solo espero que el resto de mi vida sea a tu lado —le digo honestamente.

—Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Christian, sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido —me dice ella.

—Te amo, Anastasia —le digo.

—Te amo, Christian —me dice y nos besamos como nunca.


	24. Tres años después

**Tres años después.**

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Hoy es el cumpleaños número dieciocho de mi hermosa novia, le tengo una sorpresa preparada, solo espero que le guste.

Me levanto de mi cama y veo la hora y son las siete de la mañana, hoy no tenemos clase porque hay una reunión de profesores en el instituto.

Me voy directo a al baño, me desvisto, abro el grifo y entro a la ducha.

Mientras me ducho me pongo a pensar que estos últimos tres años han sido los mejores de mi vida y más si es al lado de mi novia, nuestra vida es perfecta claro algunas veces nos peleamos y discutimos, pero eso en normal en una relación las parejas, siempre tienen altibajos, además las reconciliaciones son magníficas, nuestra vida sexual es en realidad muy activa, con los años hemos aprendido cosas nuevas y se puede decir que somos unos expertos en el sexo.

«Grey, deja de pensar en eso que tu amigo está despertando.»

Es que con solo pensar en su perfecto cuerpo desnudo me pongo duro como una roca.

Desde hace un año trabajo con Albert en la empresa que era del padre de Ana, y la verdad he aprendido mucho, algún día no muy lejano tendré mi propia empresa, siempre he soñado con eso. Y la verdad es que como Ana cumple la mayoría de edad la empresa pasa a ser de ella oficialmente, pero no sé qué hará, cualquier decisión que tome la apoyaré, siempre la apoyaré por que la amo.

Salgo de la ducha y me voy al closet a vestirme, me pongo unos bóxers negros, unos blue jeans, una camisa negra y unas Vans.

Paso la mano por mi cabello y decido que ya es hora de bajar.

Llego a la cocina y ahí está mi familia hablando animadamente.

—Buenos días —digo al entrar a la cocina.

—Buenos días —dicen al unísono.

—Christian, queremos hacer un almuerzo para el cumpleaños de Ana, espero que no tengas planes para esa hora —dice mi madre mirándome.

—En realidad si tenía, pero no importa lo puedo dejar para la noche —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Aww, hermanito, y ¿qué sorpresa le tienes? —pregunta una curiosa Mia, pero no le diré nada, porque ya sé que no puede mantener la boca cerrada.

—Una sorpresa —le digo encogiéndome de hombros y ella me mira mal.

Me siento en un taburete y Gretchen me sirve el desayuno, es beicon, huevos revueltos, tostadas y jugo de naranja, se ve delicioso y me lo como todo.

Luego de comer ese delicioso desayuno me despido de mi familia y salgo de la casa, me monto en mi coche que es un Audi R8 Spyder, me lo regalaron mis padres al cumplir los dieciocho años y bueno, al poco tiempo obtuve mi licencia, y la verdad que se lo agradezco mucho, así podemos salir mi nena y yo a donde queramos, esta tarde le tengo una sorpresa y bueno necesitare el coche.

Cuando voy camino a la casa de Ana me detengo en una floristería y bajo del coche, cuando entro hay flores y rosas por todos lados, como era de esperar.

Me decido por las rosas blancas, son muy bonitas pero no tanto como mi nena, compro un ramo bien grande y me la dan junto a una tarjeta a la que tengo que escribirle algo pero lo hare cuando termine de hacer mis compras.

Salgo de la floristería y voy al coche y guardo las flores, luego camino hasta que encuentro una tienda donde venden muchas cosas, pero me llama mucho la atención un peluche que dice _I Love You Baby,_ voy de inmediato y lo tomo, luego paso por una estantería donde hay chocolates y tomo varios luego voy a la caja y pago todo lo que gasté.

Salgo de la tienda y me voy al coche, luego de acomodar todo lo que compré en el asiento del copiloto tomo la tarjeta y escribo una nota para mi princesa.

Después de terminar de escribir en la tarjeta enciendo el auto y me voy camino a la casa de Ana.

Todos estos años que he pasado junto a ella han sido los mejores de mi vida y no me canso de decirlo, cada vez que estoy con ella las horas parecen minutos y los minutos segundos, el tiempo vuela cuando estoy con ella y lo que más deseo es que pase en cámara lenta para disfrutar al máximo de su compañía.

Cuanto deseo que vivamos juntos, tener nuestro propio espacio y así demostrarnos día a día cuanto nos amamos, quiero que en un futuro no muy lejano nos casemos y tengamos muchos hijos, sería maravilloso tener una mini Ana en mis brazos ¡dios! Mi corazón palpita fuertemente con tan solo pensarlo, aunque debo admitir que me daría un poco de miedo porque los bebés son tan pequeños y frágiles y pues yo nunca he cargado uno, pero lo que si se, es que la felicidad que voy a sentir al tener a mi bebé en brazos no se comparará al miedo.

«Mírate, Grey, tu hablando de bebés, recuerda que apenas tienen dieciocho años son muy jóvenes para tener hijos, primero tienen que graduarse, tener un trabajo estable y ser más maduros para pensar en bebés.»

Lo sé pero todas las personas tenemos derecho a soñar y quiero que en unos cuantos años tal vez cuatros ese sueño se haga realidad.

Pero lo que si se, es que seremos felices para siempre y yo mismo me encargare de eso.

Lo bueno es que ya no tenemos a nadie que nos moleste, de Leila no sabemos nada y la verdad es que no me importa, de Elena que todavía está en coma y Gia quedó en silla de ruedas después del accidente, ellas eran las únicas que nos querían separar y pues no lo consiguieron porque nuestro amor es y será siempre más fuerte que cualquier cosa que se nos interponga en el camino.

Hasta ahora entendí a lo que se refería Elena a lo de sumiso y ama porque Ana y yo nos decidimos a investigar un poco de eso, la verdad es que no sabía nada, y pues no me gustó mucho que le pegaran a las mujeres eso es muy desagradable yo nunca le haría daño ni física ni emocionalmente a mi princesa nunca me lo perdonaría.

Lo que si hemos probado es lo de bondage, eso en realidad es muy excitante, mi amigo cobra vida de tan solo pensarlo, yo he atado a Ana en varias ocasiones y ella me lo ha hecho a mí y siempre hemos quedado muy pero muy satisfechos, claro que al principio no sabíamos cómo hacerlo y éramos muy inexpertos pero con el tiempo aprendimos y nos convertimos en unos expertos y cada vez el sexo con ella es mejor, nunca en mi vida me cansaré de ella y nunca en mi vida tendré a otra mujer, pero de lo que estoy sumamente seguro es que nunca cambiaría a mi princesa por nada ni nadie, ella es todo lo que necesito en esta vida para ser feliz porque la amo con todo mi jodido corazón.

Alejo todos mis pensamientos al llegar a la casa de Ana, doy un largo suspiro, tomo las cosas y bajo del auto.

Bueno, Grey, a ver a la persona que te hizo cambiar y a la que más amas en esta vida.


	25. Feliz cumpleaños

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Camino a paso decidido a la casa de Ana y toco la puerta, espero varios minutos y me abre Albert.

—Hola, Christian —me dice Albert con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, últimamente ha estado así, creo que sale con alguien.

—Hola, Albert, ¿cómo estás? —le pregunto.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú? —me dice.

—De maravilla, ¿y Ana? —le pregunto.

Estoy ansioso por ver a mi nena.

—Ella estaba durmiendo todavía, es todo una perezosa —dice con una sonrisa

Es mi perezosa.

—Bueno, yo iré a verla —le digo ansioso.

—Eso le encantará —me dice señalándome las cosas que le compré —En fin, yo tengo que salir, los veré en tu casa, tu madre me llamó y me dijo que fuéramos a almorzar para allá, Ana no sabe nada todavía —me dice.

—Sí, yo me encargaré de avisarle a Ana y también de llevarla —le digo

—Está bien, Christian, nos vemos más tarde —me dice.

—Adiós, Albert —le digo.

Cuando termino de hablar se da media vuelta y se va dejándome aquí solo, entro completamente a la casa y cierro la puerta.

Subo ansioso las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de mi nena y entro sin siquiera tocar la puerta y la veo ahí acosta y tiene puesto solamente una camiseta y unas bragas negras, tiene el cabello un poco revuelto y los labios entreabiertos se ve hermosa y sexy, y mi erección ya duele.

Cierro la puerta con un poco de dificultad ya que tengo las manos ocupadas con las cosas que compré, dejo las cosas a un lado de la cama y me acerco a ella y le doy besos por todo su bello rostro, empiezo por su frente, luego por sus mejillas y por sus carnoso labios, veo como poco a poco va a abriendo sus precioso ojos que hipnotizan cada vez que los miro.

—Buenos días, preciosa, feliz cumpleaños —le digo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenos días, mi amor, y muchas gracias —me dice ella y me besa mis labios.

—Mira, te tengo un regalo —le digo.

En realidad le tengo varios regalos.

Le enseño lo que le compré y a ella se le iluminan los ojos.

—Oh, Christian, esto es muy hermoso, el peluche es precioso, las rosas son preciosas y los chocolates son deliciosos —me dice con una gran sonrisa.

—Lo son, pero no tanto como tú —afirmo y ella se sonroja.

Ella me besa con dulzura transmitiéndome todo el amor y cariño que me tiene y yo se lo devuelvo muy gustoso.

—Bueno, iré a poner las rosas en agua —dice levantándose de la cama—. Mmm, ¿y mi tío? —me pregunta.

—Él salió, dijo que nos veríamos en el almuerzo en mi casa —le digo y ella asiente.

—Últimamente ha estado saliendo más de lo normal y a cada rato que lo veo tiene una gran sonrisa, creo que tiene novia —me dice como si fuera un secreto y yo solo sonrío.

—Yo también creo lo mismo —le digo.

—¿Sabes? Ojalá sea eso, estos últimos años que he vivido con él nunca lo he visto con una mujer y creo que la necesita al igual que la merece mi tío es una gran persona a la que quiero mucho.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, todo el mundo necesita a alguien con quien pasar toda su vida —le digo y ella asiente.

—Bueno, ya vengo —me dice y sale de la habitación con las rosas en las manos mientras yo me acuesto en su cama.

Ella cambió su habitación, ahora es color azul cielo y tiene una cama más grande que la que tenía antes, tiene una pequeña biblioteca donde tiene varios libros, algunos se los he regalado yo, siempre he sabido que le apasiona la lectura y pues yo quiero consentir a mi nena, nada ni nadie me lo puede impedir.

Tiene un escritorio donde está su Mac y una impresora, recuerdo que muchas veces en ese lugar hacíamos la tarea hasta altas horas de la madrugada y nos acostábamos muy cansados luego de un maratón de sexo.

Y por último tiene su armario que está colmado de ropa, ella no es una chica que le encante muchos las compras que digamos, esta ropa que está aquí es gracias a Mia y Kate la novia de Elliot, Elliot todavía sigue con ella y por lo que veo está muy enamorado de ella como yo lo estoy de mi nena, con el tiempo Mia y Kate se hicieron muy buenas amigas de Ana, siempre salen juntas a algún centro comercial o a almorzar cualquier cosa.

Lo cierto es que a Mia y a Kate le encanta muchos las compras y pues algunas veces obligan a Ana a ir con ellas.

A mi Kate me cae bien porque trata bien a mi nena, en poco tiempo ellas tres se han convertido en las mejores amigas y me alegra ya que mi princesa antes no tenía a nadie pero ella ahora forma parte de mi familia y tiene a muchas personas para apoyarla en todo.

Al rato veo que entra mi novia con la tarjeta que le había escrito y la había dejado junto a las flores.

—¿Ya la leíste? —le pregunto.

—No, no lo he hecho, lo quería hacer contigo presente —me dice con una sonrisa y yo le sonrió igual.

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Estos años junto a Christian han sido los mejores años de mi vida, nunca en mi vida me arrepentiré de haberlo conocido ese día en la consulta del doctor Flynn, sé que también fue un día muy triste porque ese día murió mi padre, pero Christian se encargó de ayudarme a salir adelante, hablando de mi padre dentro de unos días tengo que visitar su tumba, siempre lo hago y también le llevo flores, cada vez que lo recuerdo me pongo triste pero inmediatamente me recompongo porque sé que a él no le gustaría verme así de triste.

De Carla no sé nada, lo único que sé es que salió del país pero también sé que se enfureció mucho al saber que mi padre no le dejo nada de la herencia, solo espero que no vuelva para hacernos daño ya que ella es muy mala de solo recordar cómo me pegaba se me eriza el vello, así que alejo rápidamente eso pensamientos.

Me hice muy amiga de Kate y Mia, son unas chicas muy geniales aunque Mia es dos años menor que Kate y yo, y debo confesar que algunas veces se ponen muy pesadas, me obligan a salir de compras y eso a mí no me gusta, pero con solo ver la cara de perrito que ponen cuando les digo que no, hacen que cambie de idea rápidamente y bueno tengo mi armario lleno de ropa, vestidos y tacones gracias a ellas.

Dejo de pensar y me concentro en el dios griego que tengo en frente, mi querido novio, cuanto lo amo, cada vez es más guapo y sexy, con tan solo verlo me pongo húmeda.

Ahora tengo en mi mano la tarjeta que estaba junto a las rosas, que por cierto son muy bonitas y me imagino que el la escribió así que decido abrirla y leerla en voz alta...


	26. Carta

**POV. Anastasia Steele.**

 _"Mi querida y hermosa novia, te estoy escribiendo esta carta para desearte un feliz cumpleaños, ya estas cumpliendo tus dieciochos años, cada vez me alegro al tenerte a mi lado, y cada vez me prometo a mí mismo hacerte la mujer más feliz que pueda existir en la faz de la tierra porque es mi meta hacerte feliz... Solo espero que cuando celebres cada cumpleaños estar a tu lado para verte sonreír de esa manera que tanto que me encanta, verte cumplir tus sueños y consolarte cuando estés triste, pero me encargaré de hacerte sonreír a cada segundo..._

 _Sé que esto es muy poco para lo que te mereces, pero prometo poner el mundo a tus pies y darte todo lo que quieras porque cada vez que te veo me enamoro más de ti, cada vez que te veo te amo más y más y te digo que nunca amaré a una mujer como te amo a ti, porque tú eres única, eres muy especial para mí, eres la mejor chica que he podido conocer en toda mi vida, desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez supe que desde ese momento tendrías mi corazón, sé que estabas pasando por un mal momento, al ver esos preciosos ojos tuyos muy tristes me partió el alma, quería llorar contigo porque es muy doloroso perder a un padre, pero no lo hice porque tenía que ser fuerte por los dos y porque mi orgullo no me dejaba e hice lo imposible por sacar una sonrisa de ese hermoso rostro tuyo._

 _Cada vez le doy las gracias mentalmente a mis padres porque gracias a que ellos me obligarán a ir a la consulta del doctor Flynn te conocí a ti, y nunca en mi vida me arrepentiré de ello, ese día fue el mejor de mi vida, al verte mi vida cambió drásticamente, pero cambió para bien y te doy las gracias por ayudarme a salir de los problemas en los que estaba metido debido a mi pasado, tú has sido mi mejor medicina._

 _Cada vez que veo tus hermosos ojos no puedo evitar imaginarme en un futuro contigo, eso de estar casados y tener muchos hijos y lo más importante es que siempre estaremos juntos no importa las condiciones en las que estemos, siempre te amaré y nunca dejaré de hacerlo mis sentimientos hacia a ti nunca cambiarán, nuestro amor nunca morirá"._

 _Nunca nos diremos adiós porque siempre será un hasta pronto._

 _Eres el amor de mi vida._

 _De tu Christian._

 _Te amo 3_

 _Feliz cumpleaños mi amor._

¡Dios! Tengo mis ojos inundados de lágrimas, esta carta ha sido muy hermosa, oh Christian, yo también te amo como tú no tienes idea, y no voy a mentir yo también he pensado en nuestro futuro, en casarnos, en vivir a la orilla del mar, en tener muchos hijos y mascotas eso realmente sería muy hermoso levanto mi vista y veo que me está observando detenidamente buscando alguna expresión en mi rostro.

—¿Y qué te pareció la tarjeta? —me pregunta ansioso por saber mi respuesta.

—Oh Christian, eso ha sido muy hermoso, te amo tanto —le digo y me tiro en sus brazos para luego besar dulcemente sus labios.

—No tanto como yo, nena, eso es lo que yo siento por ti hasta más no poder —me dice con una sonrisa.

—¡Dios! Este ha sido el mejor regalo, gracias, Christian, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado —le digo.

—En la tarde te tengo otra sorpresa, así que lleva ropa para cambiarte en casa de mis padres, y yo siempre estaré a tu lado —me dice.

—Está bien, y ¿para dónde me llevarás? —le pregunto curiosa.

—Es una sorpresa y no te diré nada más así que no insistas —me dice y yo hago un puchero, sé que no lo podré sacar ningún tipo de información.

—Está bien —le digo y él me sonríe y me da un suave beso.

—Bueno, son las diez y tenemos que estar en casa de mis padres a las una, ¿qué quieres hacer mientras tanto? —me pregunta seductoramente.

—Quiero ver una película —le digo.

—¿Una película? ¿En serio? —me pregunta un poco confundido.

—Claro que sí, quiero ver una película abrazada de mi sexy y guapo novio —le digo sonriendo.

—Bueno, si lo dices así, vamos entonces —me dice mientras sonríe.

—Espera, es que tengo hambre así que voy a desayunar primero, ¿me acompañas? —le pregunto.

—Por supuesto que sí, nena, primero tienes que comer —me dice y me tiende una mano y yo la tomo para luego bajar a la cocina.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina busco a ver que hay para cocinar y consigo todo para panqueques, así que me pongo a ello bajo la intensa mirada de Christian.

—¿Vas a comer conmigo, verdad? —le pregunto a Christian mientras hago la mezcla.

—Yo ya comí en casa de mis padres —dice el encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Me vas a dejar comer a mi sola?, vamos come conmigo —le digo haciendo un puchero.

—Está bien, no me puedo resistir a ti —me dice y yo sonrió triunfante.

Así que termino de hacer los panqueques y Christian hace jugo de naranja, con el tiempo él también ha aprendido a cocinar y la comida le queda muy deliciosa.

A los panqueques le pongo miel y mantequilla, y los sirvo en un plato y después nos sentamos a comer.

Luego de comer lavo los platos sucios y volvemos a subir a mi habitación para poder ver la película, en realidad en este momento quiero estar en los brazos de mi Christian, sí, mi Christian, él es solo mío al igual que yo soy de él en cuerpo y alma, desde que lo conocí también supe desde ese momento que mi corazón le iba a pertenecer, cada vez que se me acercaba mi corazón latía muy rápido que pareciera que se me iba a salir y bueno paso el tiempo y aquí estamos juntos y yo cada día soy más feliz.

Christian me dice que elija la película y yo me decido por ver _«Antes de que muera»,_ en realidad es una película muy bonita y triste a la vez pero me gusta.

Nos acomodamos en la cama y Christian me besa la mejilla y luego me abraza y nos ponemos a ver la película.


	27. Recuerdo

**POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Ya la película está terminando y yo estoy llorando a moco tendido, Dios, es muy bella, es una historia muy bonita la que viven ellos aunque trágica, de solo imaginar mi vida sin Christian un escalofrío bien feo recorre todo mi cuerpo, no lo soportaría, ya perdí a mi padre no puedo perder a Christian también porque si no me derrumbo por completo. Basta ya de estos pensamientos, Ana, piensa en los momentos felices que viviste al lado de tu padre, las veces que hacía cualquier cosa para no verte triste y sacarte una sonrisa, me dice mi subconsciente y tiene razón tengo que recordar cada cosa que me hizo feliz en mi infancia.

— _Annie, mi amor, ¿por qué lloras? —me dice mi papi al verme sentada en el piso abrazada de mis piernas mientras lloro sin control._

— _Perdí a mi osito de peluche, no lo consigo, yo lo quiero aquí conmigo —le digo entre sollozos._

— _Cariño, yo te ayudo a buscarlo pero no llores, por favor —me dice pero yo sigo llorando._

— _Pero, papi, si no lo consigo no podré dormir —le digo._

— _Ven —me tiende la mano, yo la tomo y luego me carga y me pasa su mano por mi mejilla para limpiarme las lágrimas—. Vamos a buscarlo, yo te ayudaré —me dice y yo asiento._

 _Mi papi y yo tenemos mucho rato buscando mi osito de peluche pero no lo encontramos y yo ya lo extraño mucho, si no lo consigo no podré dormir, ese osito yo lo tengo desde que tengo dos años y ahora tengo cinco años y soy más grande que antes y pronto iré a la primaria._

— _Annie, cariño, todavía no lo consigo, pero vamos a jugar mientras tanto —me dice mi papi._

— _Síí, yo quiero jugar, luego buscamos a mi osito de peluche —le digo emocionada._

— _Bueno, entonces corre porque te voy a atrapar buajaja —me dice mi papi y yo corro rápidamente hacia mi habitación para esconderme, me meto debajo de la cama y lo consigo, consigo a mi osito de peluche._

— _¡Papii! —grito—. Papi, ya conseguí mi osito de peluche —le digo a mi papi cuando entra a mi habitación._

— _Qué bueno, princesa, ahora vamos a bajar a cenar —me dice mi papi y me toma en brazos y bajamos para poder cenar._

Sonrió al recordar esos bellos momentos que viví con mi padre, cuanto desearía que estuviera aquí conmigo, que me viera crecer, pero sé que en estos momentos está en un lugar mejor donde no existe el sufrimiento.

Miro a mi bello novio que se levanta para apagar la televisión, es muy guapo.

—Bueno, señorita, ya es hora de arreglarse, así que mueva su hermoso trasero y dese prisa —me dice con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, voy a ducharme —le digo y me voy directo a la ducha.

Luego de ducharme miro en mi habitación y Christian no está por ningún lado debe ser que bajó a la sala para esperarme, me voy al armario para ver que me pongo y escojo ropa interior de encaje blanco, un vestido rosa pálido que me llego un poco más arriba de la rodilla y unos tacones blancos, me dirijo al espejo y me maquillo un poco, me pongo brillo labial, rímel y un poco de sombra.

Ya lista tomo mis cosas y me dirijo a la sala, cuando llego veo a mi guapo novio que se voltea inmediatamente para verme, veo que se queda asombrado al verme, siempre sucede lo mismo.

—Wow, nena, estás muy hermosa —me dice acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

—Lo sé —le respondo en broma y él me sonríe y luego me besa, pero yo quiero más así que profundizo el beso metiendo mi lengua en su deliciosa y provocativa boca, y nos besamos apasionadamente.

—Nena, si seguimos así no llegaremos a mi casa —me dice cuando nos separamos para tomar aire.

—Está bien, vámonos —le digo y le doy un último beso.

Estamos llegando a casa de Christian y bajamos del coche de mi novio, caminamos hacia la entrada de la casa y Christian abre la puerta.

Pasamos directo a la sala y ahí están Grace, Carrick, Elliot, Kate, Mia y mi tío Albert, todos están tan concentrados en la conversación que no se dan cuenta de nuestra presencia.

—Buenas tardes —dice Christian obteniendo todas las miradas en nosotros.

—¡Ana! —grita Mía y corre hacia mí con Kate detrás de ella—. Feliz cumpleaños, ya eres mayor de edad —me dice Mia emocionada y me abraza.

—Gracias, Mia —le digo sonriendo.

—Ana, feliz cumpleaños —me dice Kate y me abraza también—. Ahora podemos ir a la discoteca —me sonríe pícara.

—Gracias Kate, y ya veremos —le digo.

Luego terminan todos de felicitarme y vamos al patio trasero que Carrick preparará una barbacoa.

—Ana, ¿y que harás con la empresa? —me pregunta mi tío Albert.

—No lo sé, por los momentos quiero graduarme primero luego veo que hago, quiero que tú te sigas haciendo cargo de ella —le digo a mi tío.

—Está bien, por mí no hay problema —me dice mi tío.

La verdad es todos estos años él ha sabido llevar muy bien las empresas, la de él queda un poco alejada pero igual la maneja desde aquí y la que me dejo mi padre SIP (Seattle Independent Publishing) es una editorial de la que me quiero hacer cargo pronto porque mi sueño siempre ha sido ser una gran editora y por eso quiero terminar de graduarme primero para tener mejor conocimiento sobre el tema.

El almuerzo transcurre muy tranquilo y a cada rato reíamos con las ocurrencias de Elliot y Mia, siempre le hallan el lado gracioso a las cosas y ahora estamos todos en una conversación y yo estoy al lado de mi novio.

Creo que son como las cinco, las horas pasaron muy rápidas.

—Nena, ya es hora de irnos, te tengo una sorpresa —me dice Christian.

—Está bien —le digo.

Nos despedimos de todos y nos montamos en al coche de Christian.

No le pregunto a donde vamos porque sé que no me dirá nada.

Va conduciendo a las afuera de Seattle y se mete por un camino que nos lleva a un bosque creo, yo miro a Christian y el solo sonríe.

Llegamos a una pequeña cabaña que está en medio del bosque, se ve que es una cabaña muy acogedora, es de madera y tiene luces por todos lados.

Christian me lleva a la parte trasera de la cabaña y veo una mesa decorada con flores y velas, es muy hermosa.

—Esta es mi sorpresa, nena, quiero que esta noche para ti sea mágica —me dice.

—Oh, Christian gracias, esto es muy hermoso —le digo y lo beso.

—Todo es por ti, princesa... Ven siéntate que te serviré la cena —me dice y mueve una silla para que me siente, lo hago y luego él se va.

Al rato Christian vuelve y trae con él una mesita con ruedas que tiene varios platos de comida que se ve deliciosa.

—Aquí esta nuestra cena —dice Christian y pone los platos de comida en la mesa, que consta de pollo en salsa con patatas, arroz y ensalada.

—¿Y cómo hiciste todo esto si estábamos en casa de tus padres? —le pregunto.

—Le pagué a alguien para que lo hiciera —me dice tranquilamente mientras se sienta a mi lado.

Sí, como no.

Luego comemos tranquilamente y en realidad la comida estaba muy deliciosa.

—Ven —me dice Christian y me tiende una mano y yo el tomo.

Me lleva dentro de la casa y también tiene flores y velas por todos lados, Christian se acerca a un equipo de sonido que está ahí y le da reproducir y comienza a sonar una canción, es _Firehouse_ _– When I Look Into Your Eyes._ **(Reproducir video)**

 _I see forever when I look in your eyes (Veo por siempre cuando veo en tus ojos)  
You're all I've ever wanted (eres lo que siempre quise )  
I always want you to be mine (Y siempre quiero que seas mía)  
Let's make a promise to the end of time (hagamos una promesa hasta el fin del tiempo)  
We'll always be together (siempre estaremos juntos)  
And our love will never die (y nuestro amor nunca morirá)  
_  
 _So here we are face to face and heart to heart (así que aquí estamos cara a cara y corazón a corazón )_

 _I want you to know we will never be apart (quiero que sepas que nunca nos separaremos)_

 _Now I believe that wishes can come true (ahora creo que los sueños pueden volverse realidad)_

 _'Cause when I see my whole world (porque veo mi mundo entero)  
_ I see only you (Te veo solo a ti )

 _When I look into your eyes (cuando miro en tus ojos)  
I can see how much I love you (puedo ver cuanto te amo)  
And it makes me realize (y me hace darme cuenta)  
When I look into your eyes (cuando miro en tus ojos)  
I see all my dreams come true (veo todos mis sueños vueltos realidad)  
When I look into your eyes (cuando miro en tus ojos)  
_  
 _I've looked for you all of my life (te he buscado toda mi vida)_  
 _Now that I've found you (ahora que te he encontrado)_  
 _We will never say good-bye (nunca nos diremos adios)_  
 _Can't stop this feeling' (no puedo detener este sentimiento)_  
 _And there's nothing I can do (no hay nada que pueda hacer)_  
 _'Cause I see everything (porque veo todo)_  
 _When I look at you (Cuando te miro a ti )_

 _When I look into your eyes (cuando miro en tus ojos )  
I can see how much I love you (puedo ver cuanto te amo )  
And it makes me realize (y me hace darme cuenta )  
When I look into your eyes (cuando miro en tus ojos )  
I see all my dreams come true (veo todos mis sueños vueltos realidad )  
When I look into your eyes (cuando miro en tus ojos )_


	28. Visita inesperada

**+18**

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Veo a Ana con lágrimas en los ojos, últimamente ha estado muy sensible, pero sé que ha sido por los recuerdos de su padre, pero yo siempre estaré para ella.

Me acerco a ella y me abraza.

—Christian, esa canción es muy hermosa —me dice Ana y me besa dulcemente los labios ya cuando se han calmado sus lágrimas.

—Eso solo es una parte de lo que yo siento por ti —le digo cuando dejamos de besarnos—. Ahora quiero perderme en mi hermosa novia —le digo.

—Nadie te lo está impidiendo, mi amor —me dice y esas palabras hacen que mi amigo cobre vida.

La vuelvo a besar, es un beso muy intenso y apasionado donde nuestra lenguas se unen solo como ellas saben hacerlo, pongo mi mano en el culo de Ana y se lo estrujo fuertemente haciendo que ella sienta mi erección y gima en mi boca, Ana me muerde mi labio inferior haciendo que yo gruña, es tan erótico cuando hace eso, me encanta, la levanto y hago que enrolle sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, hago un poco de fricción y ella vuelve a gemir.

Voy a la habitación con Ana en mis brazos y en ningún momento nos dejamos de besar, llego a la habitación y bajo a Ana haciendo que roce conmigo, ya cuando Ana está en el piso le levanto lentamente su vestido acariciando lentamente sus muslos y siento como se estremece bajo mi contacto.

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Dios, es tan bueno sentir como la mano de Christian acaricia mi cuerpo, luego de sacarme el vestido se arrodilla en frente de mí y me saca mis zapatos, luego me da un dulce beso en mi vientre y mi piel se eriza automáticamente, se levanta y me quita el sujetador y se queda viendo mis pechos con adoración, se acerca más a mí y comienza a besarme el cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos y se mete un pezón a su boca y con su mano me acaricia el otro y comienza con su deliciosa tortura, yo gimo fuertemente y mi mente está totalmente nublada por el placer que siento en este momento.

Christian se separa de mis pezones y me besa y yo por impulso llevo mis manos a su camisa y comienzo a desabrocharla, le saco su camisa y me quedo viendo embobada su escultural cuerpo, paso mis manos por su abdomen bien formado y lo rasguño levemente haciendo que el gima, los dos estamos muy excitados, me arrodillo en frente de él y le voy desabrochando su pantalón hasta que lo consigo y se los bajo, me encuentro con su gran erección cubierta por la tela de sus bóxers negros, le bajo los bóxers también y él se mueve y se los saca de los pies, entonces yo tomo su miembro en mis manos y comienzo a acariciarlo lentamente, bajando y subiendo mi mano, paso mi lengua por la punta de su miembro y el gime, entonces me lo meto por completo a mi boca y comienzo a chuparlo y cubro mis dientes con mis labios.

—Dios... ahh, nena, sigue así —gime Christian y su manos van directo a mi cabello y hace que profundice más, se siente tan bien tenerlo en mi boca, su sabor es exquisito.

Sigo chupando y profundizo más, siento como Christian se tensa así que lo hago cada vez más rápido y descubro mis dientes y los paso por su miembro suavemente, el explota en mi boca, su sabor es único.

—Dios, nena, que maravilla —dice Christian jadeando

—Qué bueno que te haya gustado, amor, porque esta noche yo llevare el control —le digo sonriendo y lo vuelvo a besar.

—Soy toda tuyo, nena —me dice seductoramente.

—Acuéstate —le digo y él obedece y se acuesta en la cama.

Luego yo me saco mis bragas bajo su intensa mirada y me monto encima de él, le beso su barbilla y voy bajando por su cuello dejando suaves mordiscos y escucho como el gruñe, como me pone cuando hace eso, siento como crece su amigo debajo de mí y yo le sonrió, le beso sus labios y tomo su erección en mis manos y la acomodo en mi entrada y bajo de una solo estocada haciendo que los dos gimamos y comienzo a moverme fuerte y rápidamente, ah y no usamos condón porque tengo la inyección.

—Oh, sííí, nena... Que bien se siente estar dentro de ti, sentirte tan mojada para mí —gime Christian mientras yo me sigo moviendo, el lleva sus manos a mis caderas y me penetra más fuerte.

—Ahhh, Christian y a mí me encanta que estés dentro de mí —le digo gimiendo.

Siento que ya no puedo más y me muevo cada vez más rápido hasta que llego a mi orgasmo y Christian me sigue.

—¡Christian...uhh, Dios! —grito cuando llego a mi orgasmo.

—¡Oh, nena...ahh joder! —grita Christian llegando al orgasmo y yo caigo rendida en su pecho.

Los dos tenemos la respiración entrecortada, y poco a poco se va calmando, levanto mi cabeza y beso los labios de Christian.

—Nena, cuanto te amo —me dice.

—Yo te amo más —le digo y juego con mis dedos por su pecho y su abdomen, siento como vuelve a crecer debajo de mí, yo levanto la cabeza y le sonrió.

—No debiste hacer eso, ahora atente a las consecuencias y yo llevaré el control —me dice y se mueve quedando encima de mí.

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Sin duda despertar al lado de Ana es lo mejor de la vida, ahora estoy aquí observándola mientras duerme como la princesa que es, es tan hermosa, parece un ángel que llego al mundo para convertir la oscuridad en luz, y sin duda supo hacerlo a la perfección.

— Buenos día, mi amor —me dice Ana cuando abre sus hermosos ojos.

—Bueno días, nena, ¿cómo amaneciste? —le pregunto mientras le beso sus deliciosos labios.

—Perfectamente, ¿y tú? —me pregunta.

—Igual, ven vamos a ducharnos —le digo y hago que se levante, la sábana cae y me quedo embobado viendo su perfecto cuerpo, es tan hermosa y mi amigo cobra vida al instante.

La llevo al baño y pongo a llenar la bañera.

Ya cuando la bañera está totalmente lista hago que Ana se meta en ella y luego me meto yo apoyando la espalda de Ana en mi pecho, tomo una esponja y comienzo a lavarla.

Cuando ya Ana está limpia se voltea y me quita la esponja mi mano y comienza a lavarme, cuando está terminando de lavarme mi amigo está completamente duro y no aguanto más.

—Ya, nena, no aguanto más, necesito estar dentro de ti —le digo con una mirada llena de lujuria

—Y yo necesito que estés dentro de mí —me dice Ana con las pupilas dilatadas.

Hago que se ponga a horcajadas sobre mí y sin más preámbulos la penetro, haciendo que gimamos, pongo mi mano en su cadera y la penetro cada vez más rápido.

—Ahh sííí... Christian —gime y yo solo gruño.

Siento como las paredes de su vagina se contraen avisándome que está a punto de correrse y sé que yo no durare mucho.

—¡Christian! —grita Ana llegando a su orgasmo.

—¡Anastasia, eres solamente mía! —le digo cuando yo me corro.

Luego de esa sesión de sexo en el baño nos fuimos a desayunar y pasamos la tarde viendo televisión y haciendo otras cosas en la cabaña.

Ya es tarde y Ana y yo decidimos volver, ella se quedará hoy en mi casa, los dos estamos agotados.

Ahora vamos en mi auto camino a casa de mis padres bueno mía también, Ana va apoyada en la ventanilla y se nota desde lejos que tiene sueño.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, ya son las siete de la noche y estamos muy cansados, encontramos a mi madre en la sala que al vernos nos sonríe, me imagino que ya sabrá lo que estuvimos haciendo.

—Hijo, ¿cómo les fue? —nos pregunta.

Bien, madre, follamos e hicimos el amor como nunca.

—Bien, mamá, pero ahora estamos muy cansado así que vamos a ir a dormir —le digo y ella me da una sonrisa pícara.

—Está bien, solo les voy a decir que más tarde llegará una amiga de España y se quedará unos días aquí —nos dice.

—Está bien, mamá, bueno nosotros vamos a subir, buenas noches —le digo y nos vamos a la habitación.

Ya en la habitación Ana y yo nos ponemos nuestros pijamas y nos acostamos.

—¿Quién crees que sea la visita de tu mamá? —me pregunta Ana.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, nena —le digo.

—Bueno... Buenas noches, te amo —me dice y cada vez me hace sonreír al escuchar esas palabras.

—Buenas noches, mi amor, y yo te amo más —le digo y me dispongo a dormir.

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Veo como Christian se queda domino, es tan hermoso, tan guapo y tan... él, lo amo demasiado.

Desde que Grace nombró que su amiga se quedaría aquí algo se instaló en mi pecho como si fuera un mal presentimiento pero decido ignorarlo y me acomodo mejor y me acuesto a dormir.

Despierto y veo la hora son las once y media de la noche y tengo mucha sed, así que decido levantarme con cuidado de no despertar a Christian y lo consigo, salgo de la habitación dispuesta a ir a la cocina, pero cuando voy a empezar a bajar las escaleras se abre la puerta de la habitación de invitados y veo la silueta de una mujer que se acerca lentamente hacia mí.

—Anastasia —me dice una voz que reconozco muy bien haciendo que la sangre abandone mi cuerpo y seguro estoy más blanca que un papel.


	29. Carla Adams

**POV. Anastasia Steele.**

—Anastasia —me dice una voz que reconozco muy bien haciendo que la sangre abandone mi cuerpo y seguro estoy más blanca que un papel.

—Madre —le digo a la señora que está de pie justo detrás de mí.

 **Un día antes**

 **POV. Carla Adams.**

Mañana salgo a Seattle, hable con mi amiga Grace que la conocí en una gala benéfica hace dos años y ella me va a dejar quedarme en su casa mientras yo consigo una para mí.

Hace tres años que me mudé a Sevilla porque siempre me ha gustado esta ciudad, también conocí a Bob es muy buena persona y yo me enamoré profundamente de él y bueno nos casamos hace dos años y medio.

Hace unos días le conté a Bob que mi difunto exmarido le dejó toda su herencia a la zorra de Anastasia y a mí no me dejó nada, por eso me mudé porque no quería respirar el mismo aire que respira la zorra de Anastasia, la última vez que la vi fue el día que llegó a la casa con ese chico que ni siquiera sé quién era pero, con lo zorra que es debía ser una de sus conquistas, recuerdo la cara que puso cuando vio sus maletas eso me saca una gran sonrisa de mi cara, todo lo que le hice se lo merecía por arruinarme la vida y mi matrimonio, pero ya no importa todo eso está muerto.

En fin, Bob me dijo que no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados y dejarle toda la herencia a ella, pero como sé que de igual manera a mí no me darán nada, planeamos un plan y me quiero vengar, quiero vengarme de Anastasia por arruinarme la vida como lo tenía que hacer cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada de ella, si la fuera abortado todo sería totalmente diferente.

Ya estoy en Seattle son las nueve y media de la noche, viajé sola porque Bob tenía que atender algunos asuntos, pero el vendrá a Seattle dentro de unos día y así llevar a cabo el plan para la venganza de Anastasia, uhh, con tan solo pronunciar su nombre me dan ganas de vomitar.

Ahorita estoy muy cansada así que salgo del aeropuerto y me voy para tomar un taxi, le doy la dirección de la casa de Grace, en Bellevue al chófer y nos dirigimos allí.

Minutos después estoy en frente de la casa de Grace, es una casa muy grande y hermosa, es la primera vez que vengo aquí.

Voy dentro de la casa y toco la puerta varias veces y luego aparece una chica que me imagino que debe ser la sirvienta de aquí.

—Buenas noches, señora —me saluda cordialmente.

—¿Dónde está Grace? —le pregunto ignorando su saludo.

—La señora está en la sala, por favor, pase —me dice y se hecha a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Voy directo a la sala y veo a Grace sentada en un sofá ella al verme se levanta automáticamente.

—Carla, querida, ¿cómo estás? —me saluda mientras me besa ambas mejillas.

—Grace, que bueno verte, yo estoy muy bien, ¿y tú? —le pregunto.

—Muy bien, ven, siéntate, ¿quieres un café, té, jugo o algo? —me pregunta.

—No, gracias, así estoy bien —le digo—. Bueno, ¿y Carrick y tus hijos? —le pregunto por educación.

La verdad es que no quiero saber nada.

—Carrick está bien, en estos momentos está trabajando, dijo que tenía unos asuntos pendientes y que llegaría tarde. Elliot se quedaría en casa de su novia Kate, Mia se quedaría en casa de una amiga y bueno aquí está es Christian y Anastasia, su novia. —Esperen, ¿qué? ¿Dijo Anastasia?

—Mmm si, ¿dijiste Anastasia? —le pregunto fingiendo desinterés.

No puede ser mucha coincidencia ¿o sí?

—Sí, ella es la novia de mi hijo, llevan tres años juntos, y bueno ella a mí me encanta, Anastasia Steele ha ayudado mucho a mi hijo y se lo agradezco de todo corazón. —Noo, Anastasia está en la misma casa que yo.

—¿Anastasia Steele? —pregunto sin poder creérmelo.

—Sí, ese es su nombre —me dice Grace un poco confundida.

Tengo que hacer algo rápido o si no se irá todo mi plan a la mierda, ¿ahora qué hago? Bueno, por los momentos estoy muy cansada así que iré a la habitación.

—Disculpa, Grace, pero es que estoy muy cansada —le digo con cara de cansancio.

—Oh, sí claro, ya te muestro tu habitación —me dice.

Luego de que Grace me mostrara la habitación me despedí de ella y me acosté, pero algo no me deja dormir, ¿será porque estoy bajo el mismo techo que la zorra? tengo que llevar mi plan acabo, quería esperar pero si me la están poniendo bajo el mismo techo tengo que hacer algo ¿no?

Escucho que se cierra una puerta fuera de la habitación donde estoy así que decido salir de la habitación para ver si es la zorra de Anastasia y efectivamente es ella. Esto de pondrá bueno.

—Anastasia —le digo y veo como se tensa.

—Madre —dice ella.

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Me remuevo en la cama y estiro mi mano para buscar el cuerpo de mi chica, pero no lo consigo así que me levanto rápidamente y no veo a Ana por ningún lugar de la habitación, voy hacia el baño y tampoco está, que raro, debe estar entonces abajo así que decido bajar también.

Cuando abro la puerta de mi habitación escucho una voz que me deja helado, esa voz la conozco, es la mamá de Ana, por Dios, mi madre es amiga de la mamá de Ana.

—Así que aquí estas, pequeña zorra, he venido para cobrarme todas las cosas que me has hecho, ¿sabes? no tenía ni idea de que estabas exactamente en esta casa, pero eso me ahorra mucho. —Escucho que dice.

Cuando estoy más cerca de ellas veo como la mamá de Ana la empuja por las escaleras y Ana va rodando por cada escalón.

—¡Noo! —grito muy fuerte y corro hasta ella y veo como Ana llega hasta el último escalón.

Mi madre sale soñolienta de su habitación y sé que atónita con lo que está viendo.

—¡¿Está usted loca?! ¡¿Qué mierda le pasa?! —le grito a la mamá de Ana ella solo sonríe, la empujo a un lado para ir hacia mi novia que está desmayada en el último escalón; mi madre viene detrás mío.

Cuando llego hasta Ana la reviso y veo que sale sangre de su frente y voy bajando mi vista poco a poco y cuando llego a su entrepierna veo también sale mucha sangre de ahí.

¡Oh por Dios no!

Volteo a ver a mi madre y ella al ver la entrepierna de Ana sé que muy pálida y corre rápidamente a llamar a una ambulancia.

Por Dios, que no sea lo que estoy pensando.


	30. Aborto

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Luego de que mi madre llamara a la ambulancia llego mi padre a la casa y como era de esperarse el llamo a la policía para denunciar a Carla y en cierto modo se lo agradezco, esto jamás se lo perdonare a esa vieja, la odio con todo mi ser por hacerle esto a mi nena.

En estos momentos tengo a mi princesa en mis brazos y lágrimas caen por mi rostro, espero que la ambulancia no tarde tanto en llegar, me estoy desesperando demasiado.

Dios, por favor que no le pase nada a mi nena, y que no sea lo que estoy pensando, ella no puede estar embarazada, ella se estaba cuidando, por favor, que no sea eso.

Cinco minutos después llega la ambulancia junto con una patrulla, pero la patrulla es lo menos que me importa en estos momentos, solo quiero tener a mi novia a salvo.

Montan a Ana en la ambulancia y yo me voy junto con ella, mis padres vienen detrás de la ambulancia en su coche, veo como el paramédico le revisa a Ana los ojos y luego le conecta una mascarilla y se la ponen, Dios, no sé qué hacer, por favor ayúdame.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos al hospital, y bajan a Ana de la ambulancia entran por emergencias, y se la llevan a una habitación y yo voy detrás de ella.

—Usted no puede pasar —me dice el doctor.

—Por favor, tiene que dejarme pasar, ella me necesita a su lado —le respondo angustiado.

—No, no puede pasar —me vuelve a decir el doctor.

—¡Joder, que no entiende que necesito estar a su lado y saber que se pondrá bien! —le grito furioso y siento que alguien me toma por el hombro.

—Christian, cariño, tranquilízate, yo iré a ver cómo está Ana —me dice mi madre y se va por el camino donde se llevaron a Ana hace un momento y yo me voy a sentar en la silla que está en la sala de espera.

Ya han pasado varios minutos y mi madre nada que sale para decirme como se encuentra Ana y yo estoy que me vuelvo loco y no encuentro que hacer y quiero entrar a esa habitación y ver a mi nena.

Al rato veo salir a mi madre y tiene el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

No, no, no que no le haya pasado nada a mi nena, joder, estoy muriendo.

Corro rápidamente hacia ella.

—Mamá, dime que sucede, por favor, ¿cómo esta Ana? ¿Está bien? ¿Que está mal? Por favor, madre, dime —le digo desesperado.

—Hijo, por favor, ven siéntate conmigo, o si no, no voy a poder hablar contigo —me dice mi madre y lo que hace es desesperarme más, pero tengo que sentarme con ella para que me pueda decir qué demonios pasa.

Ya cuando nos sentamos mi madre vuelve a llorar.

—Madre, por favor, dime, ¿cómo esta Ana? —le pregunto a punto de llorar también.

—Ana, está bien, ella está fuera de peligro —me dice cuando está un poco más calmada.

—Entonces, ¿que está mal? —le pregunto confundido.

—Anastasia... ella... estaba embarazada de cuatro semanas, pero perdió al bebé por la caída en las escaleras —me dice mi madre y vuelve a llorar desconsoladamente, por Dios, estaba embarazada, íbamos a ser padres.

Mi mayor temor se hizo realidad.

—¡No, no, no, madre, no puedes estar hablando en serio! —le grito cuando logro reaccionar y luego me tumbo en el suelo a llorar como un niño pequeño.

No puede ser, íbamos a tener un bebé y por la estúpida hija de puta de Carla no lo vamos a hacer, por Dios, no puedo con esto, perdimos a un bebé que ni siquiera sabíamos de su existencia, estoy llorando en el piso con mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas.

Esto tiene que ser una puta pesadilla de la que no he despertado, pero no, es la realidad, ahora que haré, como tomará Ana la noticia, por Dios, mi princesa sufrirá mucho.

—Christian, hijo, lo siento tanto, ¿tu sabias que estaba embarazada? —me pregunta mi madre.

—No, madre, ninguno de los dos lo sabíamos, ¿ahora qué haré?, ¿cómo lo tomará Ana?, madre por favor, ayúdame a superar este dolor tan inmenso que siento en mi pecho, por favor, ayúdame —le digo sollozando para luego abrazarla fuertemente, me siento tan pequeño, tan vulnerable, nunca había sentido un dolor parecido al que siento ahora.

Me siento como si tuviera cuatro años de nuevo y no sé qué hacer.

—Hijo, es normal que te sientas así, pero sí, yo te ayudare a ti y a Ana también, sé que será difícil para ustedes porque para mí también lo es, a mí también me duele, pero juntos lo podrán superar, hijo, no será fácil pero lo lograran, ahora tienes que desahogarte llora todo lo que quieras, saca esa frustración que sientes, pero cuando entres a la habitación de Ana tendrás que calmarte un poco porque ella tampoco lo tomara bien, lo que te aconsejo es que permanezcas siempre a su lado así ella te diga que te alejes quédate a su lado porque desde ahora es lo que ella necesitara al igual que tú, necesitaran apoyarse mutuamente, necesitaran amarse más, tenerse más confianza, crear su lazo más fuerte de lo que lo tienen, quédate a su lado, deja que ella llore en tu pecho, deja que ella se desahogue, pero nunca la dejes a ella, ella es la mejor chica que puede existir en el mundo para ti, los dos fueron destinados a estar juntos, y si perdieron a su bebé fue porque el destino lo quiso y porque más adelante vivirán con la felicidad que merecen —dice mi madre mientras yo sigo llorando en su pecho.

Ella me dice que lo superaremos pero eso va a ser muy difícil, joder, duele demasiado como para superarlo, pero lo tengo que hacer por mi princesa, tengo que ser fuerte por mi princesa y nunca en mi vida me alejaré de ella porque la amo.

—Ahora cálmate un poco, hay que decirle la verdad a Ana y recuerda que no lo tomará bien, solo te pido que no le grites ni nada por el estilo porque si no las cosas empeorarán —me dice mi madre y yo asiento.

—No sé cómo hacerlo —le susurro.

—Tus palabras solo saldrán, pero trata de decirlo de la mejor manera posible —me dice y yo asiento.

—Quiero hacerlo solo —le digo y ella se echa a un lado para dejarme ir.

Camino a pasa lento para la habitación donde se encuentra Ana, y mis lágrimas vuelven a inundar mis ojos.

Cuando estoy frente a la puerta dudo en abrir, pero finalmente lo hago.

«Vamos, Christian, tú tienes que ser fuerte por ti y por tu princesa, juntos lo superarán.»


	31. Lo superaremos

**POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Abro lentamente mis ojos desorientada mientras me voy acostumbrando la tenue luz, siento una molestia en todo mi cuerpo, me duele mucho la cabeza y mi entrepierna, que raro, no debería dolerme esa zona de mi cuerpo, luego recuerdo lo que paso y mis lágrimas resbalan por mi rostro, ¿Cuándo será el día que viviré en paz? Porque siempre tiene que regresar algo o alguien a joderme la vida, si esa es la palabra «joder» _,_ no tiene otra palabra que la substituya.

Paso mi mano por mi frente y puedo notar que tengo una venda rodeando entre la frente y la cabeza.

Joder, me duele todo el cuerpo.

«Claro que te tiene que doler no rodaste por la escalera, y todo por la culpa de tu supuesta madre.»

Carla antes no te odiaba porque decidí dejar todo en el pasado y olvidar todo lo que me hiciste cuando mi padre no se encontraba en casa, pero ahora mi pasado volvió y no sé si pueda superarlo esta vez, porque ahora sé que no dejara de atormentarme, yo creía que no me volvería a pasar nada después de que te marchaste y por supuesto después de que conocí a Christian, él ha sido mi ángel de la guarda desde que lo conocí y el único que entiende por lo que pase ya que tuvo una infancia de mierda como la tuve yo, los únicos recuerdos bonitos que tengo de mi infancia era cuando estaba con mi papá, él era el único que me hacía feliz, bueno en ese tiempo porque ahora el que me hace feliz es Christian.

Yo había decidido ignorar mi pasado para no sufrir, pero como siempre pasan en las historias de terror, ha vuelto y no de la mejor manera.

Sin embargo, en este momento me siento incompleta, siento que me falta un pedazo de mí, y este sentimiento es el que sentí cuando me entere de que mi padre murió y ahora siento miedo, miedo de perder a alguien importante para mí, tengo un mal presentimiento y eso hace que se forme un nudo bien grande en mi garganta y tenga un sabor amargo en mi boca, necesito a Christian aquí conmigo porque en este momento me siento sola y con mucho miedo.

Veo mejor la habitación en donde me encuentro y caigo en cuenta que estoy en un hospital, en mis manos tengo varios cables y a mi lado esta una máquina que lleva mi frecuencia cardíaca junto con mi pulso, y el sonido que produce esta máquina lleva una secuencia continua.

Veo la puerta abrirse y entra un Christian preocupado, demacrado, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, parece diez años más viejo, él levanta la vista y me ve y las lágrimas vuelven a salir de sus ojos, ¿qué le pasara? Yo ya estoy bien o eso creo.

Él se acerca a mí y me toma la mano para luego dejar muchos besos en el dorso de esta y yo siento sus lágrimas.

—Christian, ¿qué sucede? —le pregunto en tono de voz suave.

—Nena, lo siento tanto —murmura en voz apenas audible mientras sigue acariciando mi mano.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunto confundida.

—Ana... Tú estabas... —dice pero no termina de hablar y tiene la vista perdida en un punto fijo en el piso.

—Christian, mírame —le digo y levanta su rostro y puedo ver en sus ojos tristeza y dolor, eso me preocupa mucho—. ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunto en un susurro y transcurre unos minutos creo, pero él no dice nada hasta que decide hablar.

—Anastasia, tú estabas embarazada —susurra.

¿Qué?

No.

—¿Estaba? —le pregunto a punto de llorar.

—Sí, perdiste nuestro bebé cuando caíste por las escaleras —me dice y comienza a llorar.

No, no, no, no puede ser, siento como poco a poco mi mundo se me viene abajo.

Estaba embarazada y perdí a mi bebe, iba a tener un bebé de Christian y mío, pero Carla me lo arrebato, dios esto no puede estar pasando.

—¡No! —grito fuertemente para luego comenzar a llorar—. ¡Christian dime que no es cierto, esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No, no, no, Christian ¿por qué?! —grito mientras le golpeo el pecho a Christian.

No puede ser, este es el mal presentimiento que sentía, por eso me sentía incompleta, ahora pienso que mi vida es una mierda que no quiere a alguien como yo en este mundo.

Perdí a mi bebé y ni siquiera sabía que dentro de mí había un ser tan especial.

—¡Christian ¿por qué?! ¡¿Por qué la vida me odia así?! ¡¿Es que siempre voy a vivir sufriendo?! —le grito.

El me abraza y comienza a sollozar en mi cuello, y ahora me doy cuenta de que no soy la única que está sufriendo, él está igual que yo o tal vez peor, esto es muy doloroso, tan doloroso que no puedo soportarlo.

No sé qué hacer.

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Veo como Ana me grita y me golpea el pecho, Dios, nena, a mí también me duele y también me duele que estés así. Cuando termina de gritarme la abrazo fuertemente y los dos comenzamos a llorar.

—Nena, a mí también me duele pero juntos lo podremos superar —le susurro en su oído tratando de convencerme yo también.

—¿Cómo Christian? ¿Cómo lo haremos? —me pregunta angustiada.

—No lo sé, pero te prometo que lo haremos lo vamos a superar, sé que será difícil pero lo haremos y con el apoyo de mi familia y tu tío lo haremos.

—Christian, el dolor es muy fuerte —me dice y vuelve a llorar.

—Lo sé, yo también lo siento, pero hay que pensar que ahora tenemos a un pequeño Ángel que nos estará cuidando desde el cielo —le digo en un susurro.

—Será nuestro pequeño Ángel y así no lo conociéramos lo vamos a amar con todo el corazón —me dice entre lágrimas.

—Claro que lo amaremos con todo el corazón, porque siempre lo llevaremos con nosotros junto a nuestro corazón —le susurro.

—Odio a Carla con todo mí ser, sé que eso es malo pero no lo puedo evitar —me dice.

—Yo también, Carrick se encargará de fundirla en la cárcel —le digo y siento como la ira se apodera de mí.

—Christian, por favor, no te alejes de mí, si tú te vas no lo soportaría, no soportaría perder a alguien más —me dice haciendo que mi ira desaparezca.

—Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca me alejaré de ti, siempre voy a estar a tu lado para toda la vida porque te amo —le susurro y ella me vuelve a abrazar y juntos nos perdemos en nuestros llantos.

—Por favor, acuéstate conmigo, quiero que me abraces y que me digas que todo estará bien.

—Claro que sí, nena.

Me saco mis zapatos y calcetines, ahora tengo que consentirla muchísimo, luego me acomodo a su lado y la abrazo fuertemente, esto es lo que necesito, en estos momentos la necesito a ella.

Ella se acomoda en mi pecho mientras las lágrimas inundan nuestros rostros.

Siento como mis párpados pesan y poco a poco se van cerrando. Nena, nunca en mi vida te dejaré, no me lo perdonaría.

 **POV. Grace Grey.**

Escucho los gritos desgarradores de Ana y eso hace que me parta el corazón, debe estar sufriendo mucho, bueno yo también sufro iba a tener un nieto fruto del amor de Christian y Anastasia pero ya no estará por culpa de Carla.

Grace, vas a tener que elegir mejor tus amistades.

Tengo que ayudar a mi hijo y a Ana, no los puedo dejar en estos momentos solos, ellos necesitan en estos momentos el cariño y amor maternal y yo se lo daré.

Carla es una hija de puta que no merece el perdón de Dios.

Veo que mi teléfono suena y es Carrick, hasta ahora caigo en cuenta que él no sabe del aborto de Ana, tengo que decírselo para que pueda poner una demanda contra Carla porque esto no se puede quedar así, así que decido contestar.

— Carrick, cariño. —Contesto tratando de impedir que mis lágrimas salgan.

—Grace, ¿qué sucede? ¿Cómo esta Ana? —me pregunta rápidamente.

—Carrick, Ana estaba embarazada pero perdió al bebe —le digo y rompo en llanto.

—¡¿Qué?! —grita estupefacto.

—Sí, cariño, necesito que Carla se pudra en la cárcel, ella tiene que pagar por todo lo que hizo —le digo.

—Oh, cariño, ahora mismo estoy en la comisaría tengo que poner la demanda —me dice.

—Christian y Ana están muy mal, Carrick, están sufriendo —le digo.

—Cariño, es comprensivo, yo también sufro, me encargare de que Carla no salga de la cárcel —me dice y puedo notar en su tono de voz que está enojado.

—Tal vez esta información ayude, pero Christian me dijo hace tiempo que Carla maltrataba a Ana cada vez que su papá no estaba, tal vez le den más años de sentencia por maltrato al menor —le digo.

—Esa mujer es una maldita loca —sisea entre dientes.

—Ni que lo digas, por favor, Carrick, tienes que hacer algo —le digo y las lágrimas vuelven a salir.

—Yo me encargare de esto, bueno, cariño, me tengo que ir porque el oficial me llama —me dice.

—Está bien cariño, tal vez den a Ana de alta mañana, bueno hoy —le digo.

—Mañana seguro va un oficial para buscar la declaración de cada uno —me dice.

—Carrick, cariño, ellos no están bien para dar una declaración —le digo con nostalgia.

—Lo sé, pero tienen que hacerlo para poder encarcelar a Carla —me dice.

—Está bien, si no hay más alternativas —le digo de mala gana.

—Ana, tiene que quedarse en nuestra casa, no la podemos dejar sola en estos momentos —me dice.

—Sí, cariño, le diré para que se quede con nosotros, también tengo que avisarle a Albert —le digo.

—Está bien, cariño, te amo —me dice y luego cuelga.

Por lo menos es una buena noticia que Carrick se encargue de fundir a Carla en la cárcel, no entiendo como una madre le puede hacer eso a su hija, yo nunca le tocaría ni un pelo a algunos de mis hijos pero esa mujer no tiene corazón, una perra cuida mejor a sus cachorros que ella.

Decido entrar a la habitación de Ana y me encuentro con una imagen muy conmovedora: Christian está acostado con Ana mientras la abraza por la cintura y ella tiene su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, los dos están profundamente dormidos, deben estar muy cansados de tanto llorar, pobres deben estar pasándola fatal.

Me acerco a ellos y le beso la frente a cada uno.

—Podrán superarlos ustedes son fuertes —susurro.


	32. Siempre estaré a tu lado

**POV. Carrick Grey.**

No, puede ser Ana estaba embarazada, maldita seas Carla, sé que maldecir a una persona está mal pero eso es lo que es Carla una hija de puta que no tiene corazón.

—¡No! —grito con todas mis fuerzas y le doy un puñetazo a la pared.

Veo como varios oficiales se acercan a mí rápidamente entre ellos viene mi amigo, Mac Wells.

—¿Señor Grey, se encuentra bien? —pregunta un oficial.

—No, claro que no, estoy de todo menos bien —le digo apretando los dientes, estoy jodidamente furioso.

—Carrick, ven, acompáñame —me dice Mac, lo sigo hasta donde creo que es su oficina y hace que me siente en un sillón que está ahí—. Muy bien, dime que pasa.

—Carla Adams, la mujer que acaba de llegar, es una persona sin corazón —le digo, no puedo ser grosero con él porque puede dificultar las cosas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo? Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo —me dice Mac.

—Ella es la madre de Anastasia, la novia de mi hijo Christian, pero desde que Anastasia era pequeña Carla la maltrataba, eso lo hacía cada vez que su difunto marido se iba de viaje. —Veo como abre sus ojos pero decido continuar—. Anastasia iba a sesiones con el doctor Flynn y ahí fue donde conoció a Christian, pero el mismo día que lo conoció le informaron que su padre había muerto y ella estaba mal, así que Christian la ayudó y cuando la fue a llevar a su casa Carla la estaba esperando con unas maletas y le dijo que como su padre había muerto Anastasia ya no iba a vivir más en la casa y la echó, ella pasó una noche en nuestra casa, pero al otro día el abogado de su padre la buscó y leyó el testamento de Raymond, donde decía que todo lo que tenía él le quedaba a Anastasia, y que su hermano Albert iba a tener la custodia de Ana ya que a Carla nunca le importó. Después de eso Carla desapareció del mapa y la dejó en paz. Hace tiempo Grace la conoció, pero no tenía idea de que Carla era la madre de Ana ya que utiliza el apellido de su actual esposo, en fin, Carla se iba a quedar en nuestra casa, pero cuando llegó ella no vio a Ana porque Ana se encontraba durmiendo, pero en la noche las dos se encontraron y Carla la empezó a insultar y la empujo por las escaleras, luego Grace llamó a una ambulancia y también se llamó a la policía, de ahí yo me vine para acá para levantar una demanda contra Carla, pero hace unos minutos Grace me llamó y me dijo que Anastasia estaba embarazada y perdió al bebé —le digo esto último en un susurro y veo como está sorprendido.

Esta información me la contó Christian hace algunos meses, yo también quedé en shock.

—Wow, sí, te puedo ayudar, se le pueden poner cargos por maltrato infantil, intento de asesinato y digamos que por asesinato porque el bebé murió —me dice Mac.

—Por favor, ayúdame, amigo, necesito que esa mujer pagué por todo lo que hizo —le digo.

—Claro que te ayudaré, Carrick, para eso estamos los amigos —me dice y yo me levanto y lo abrazo.

Ahora sí Carla Adams prepárate porque no te la pondré nada fácil.

 **POV. Grace Grey.**

Después de que salí de la habitación de Ana llamé a Albert y le dije que mañana, bueno hoy, necesitábamos hablar urgentemente y que lo esperaría en mi casa a las seis de la tarde, también llamé a Mia y Elliot y les dije que los quería en casa a la misma hora.

Le daré la noticia a ellos tres juntos cuando Ana y Christian ya estén en casa descansando. Me dijeron que daban a Ana de alta al mediodía, espero que tome bien irse para mi casa y espero que Albert entienda.

Quiero que Ana se quede en mi casa, ahí la podemos cuidar mejor.

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Despierto porque tengo mucho calor, y veo como mi novia está abrazada de mí como si la vida dependiera de ello. Recuerdo todos los sucesos y las lágrimas se asoman por mis ojos, Dios, por qué te pusiste en nuestra contra, ¿qué hemos hecho nosotros para sufrir así? Que no bastó lo que sufrimos en la infancia, no bastó que el maldito hijo de puta apagara cigarrillos en mi pecho y espalda, no bastó que me pegara con su maldito cinturón, no bastó que me diera patadas cada vez que llegaba borracho.

Soy capaz de volver a sentir ese dolor en vez del de perder a mi bebé.

Sé que Ana también sufrió mucho de pequeña por la culpa de su madre, si es que se puede llamar así, los dos hemos sufrido mucho tal vez por eso el destino nos unió e hizo que nos enamoráramos perdidamente el uno con el otro, pero se ha empeñado en seguir haciéndonos sufrir, ¡por Dios, perdimos un bebé! Íbamos a ser padres pero nos los arrebataron, tener un bebé en estos momentos no era la mejor condición que digamos porque estamos muy jóvenes todavía, pero igual iba ser bien recibido y le iba a dar todo el amor que un ser humano puede compartir, cuanto desearía llegar a tenerlo en mis brazos y ver que se parecía a su madre.

Me da mucha impotencia saber que ni siquiera vamos a llegar a saber su sexo, ¡Dios! Maldita sea, me levanto de golpe en la camilla donde estoy porque estoy furioso.

Veo que Ana hace una mueca de dolor al yo levantarme y ella abre sus ojos inmediatamente, maldita sea, ahora le he hecho daño a ella, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

Me acerco rápidamente a ella, la abrazo y ella comienza a llorar escondiendo su cara en mi cuello y yo no puedo evitar soltar las lágrimas también.

Solo sé que de una cosa estoy seguro: El dolor que siento ahora no se compara con el que sentía cada vez que el hijo de puta me utilizaba de cenicero o me golpeaba, no claro que no, el dolor que siento ahora es mucho más doloroso que eso, pero no puedo decir que es una sombra más, porque era nuestro bebé o es nuestro bebé porque siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones, él nunca será una sombra, él será la luz que nos iluminará cada despertar y el que amaré con todo mi corazón. Sé que suena ridículo porque apenas era un frijolito, pero no lo puedo evitar, ya que él era un ser con vida que crecía en el vientre de mi princesa del que nosotros no sabíamos su existencia.

Siempre te voy a amar bebé.

Veo como mi madre entra por la puerta mientras yo sigo abrazado de Ana, se acerca a nosotros y nos abraza cálidamente.

—Todo estará bien —susurra y nosotros solo asentimos—. A las doce dan de alta a Ana, y ella se va a venir a quedar con nosotros. —Sigue hablando y nosotros volvemos a asentir, por lo menos mi nena se quedará con nosotros eso me alegra un poco, bueno de todos modos yo no la iba a dejar sola.

Ya dieron a Ana de alta y nos fuimos a casa después de dar una declaración a unos oficiales, y la verdad fue doloroso pero todo por mandar a la cárcel a Carla.

Siento un vacío enorme en mi pecho y ya sé porque es, es que no puedo evitar recordar todo lo que ha pasado desde anoche eso se quedará grabado en mi memoria para siempre. Voy caminando con Ana con nuestros dedos entrelazados pero me detengo en seco al recordar que mi novia no ha comido y ya es hora del almuerzo.

—Nena, tienes que comer —le digo dulcemente.

—Christian, no tengo hambre —me dice.

—Vamos, nena, tienes que comer —le insisto.

—No, Christian, por favor, en estos momentos quiero darme una ducha y acostarme a dormir, pero te prometo que cuando despierte comeré —me dice y yo decido ceder por esta vez.

—Está bien, vamos —le digo y subimos a mi habitación.

Ayudo a Ana a quitarse la ropa y luego la llevo a la ducha, me quito yo también mi ropa y nos duchamos juntos.

Cuando salimos de la ducha yo solo me pongo un pantalón para dormir y Ana se pone unas bragas azules y una camiseta mía, luego nos acurrucamos en la cama, nos abrazamos como si nos fuéramos a unir.

—Christian, te amo, nunca me dejes por favor —susurra.

—No, mi amor nunca te dejare, y yo te amo mucho más —le digo y le beso sus labios—. Siempre estaré a tu lado —susurro antes de fundirme en un gran sueño.


	33. Nuestro pequeño Ángel

**POV. Grace Grey.**

Christian y Ana están durmiendo profundamente, no se han levantado en toda la tarde, y ya falta poco para que llegue Albert. Mia y Elliot llegaron hace unos minutos y no paran de preguntarme porque estoy muy triste, pero en estos momentos no le puedo responder porque quiero explicar esto una solo vez, también sé que ellos también sufrirán porque quieren mucho a Christian y a Ana y si ellos están sufriendo, Albert, Mia y Elliot también sufrirán, porque todos somos una familia y estamos destinados a sufrir por los demás también, eso es algo que no se puede evitar.

Es algo así como cuando ves a un perrito muy flaco, muerto de hambre y sufriendo, tú automáticamente vas a sufrir también y vas a querer ayudarlo, esa es la ley de la vida y algunas veces es muy triste.

Voy a la cocina y le digo a Gretchen que comience a preparar la cena ya que Christian y Ana no han comido nada y eso me preocupa.

Ella me dice que les prepara algo ligero que a ellos en estos momentos no les dará mucha hambre, y solo le asiento con una cálida sonrisa.

Gretchen lleva trabajando aquí casi veinte años y es una señora de cincuenta y un años muy bien conservada para su edad y también muy maternal, cálida, tierna, amorosa, ella es como otra abuela para los chicos y eso a mí me alegra muchísimo.

Saber que tienes a alguien en casa de suma confianza y pueda cuidar a tus hijos cuando tengas que viajar por trabajo es un gran alivio porque sé que los voy a dejar con alguien al que le tengo un gran cariño.

Lo que si me preocupa es que Christian y Ana pueden caer en una depresión muy grave, solo espero que eso no pase, no me lo perdonaría.

Escucho que tocan la puerta y voy a abrir y me encuentro a Albert, lo saludo con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, sé que él está ajeno a todo esto y también sé que está mal, pero no podía hacer más nada, si él también se pone triste Ana empeorará porque sé cómo es ella y no soportará ver a otra persona, así que es mejor darle la noticia antes de que Christian y Ana despierten.

—Ven, vamos a la sala, allá está Elliot y Mia —le digo y él asiente y caminamos hasta la sala.

—¿Y Ana? ¿Dónde está? —me pregunta Albert mientras se sienta en un sofá.

—Ella está durmiendo en estos momentos —le digo mientras tomo asiento también y él asiente.

—Madre, ¿qué es lo que nos tienes que decir que es tan importante? —pregunta Mia.

—Bueno, a eso iba —le digo y me enderezo en el sillón cogiendo una mejor postura.

Cuando termino de contarles todo lo sucedido Mia lleva una mano a su boca ahogando un sollozo, pero no aguanta más y rompe en llanto mientras abraza a Elliot.

Tanto Elliot como Albert no lloraron pero sé que están tristes porque lo noto en su mirada.

—Es mejor que ninguno de los dos vaya al instituto está semana, necesitan relajarse mucho, y Christian tampoco irá a la empresa, así que se quedarán aquí está semana —me dice Albert.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero tampoco pueden perder muchas clases porque ya están terminando para graduarse y si faltan a muchas evaluaciones es capaz de que no se gradúen —le digo.

—Sí, yo hablaré con el director y le comentaré todo lo ocurrido para que comprenda, gracias a dios que es un viejo amigo mío —dice Albert y da una pequeña sonrisa que no le llega a sus ojos.

Duramos un rato hablando hasta que Carrick aparece por el umbral y da una tierna sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes —dice y se acerca a sentarse con nosotros y a mí me da un pequeño beso.

—Hola, cariño, ¿hay alguna noticia? —le pregunto.

—Bueno, el juicio de Carla es dentro de un mes, mientras tanto estará detenida en la comisaría, pero tranquila cariño me encargaré de que no salga de la cárcel —me dice y sé que dice la verdad.

—Esa mujer es una loca, la odio, la repudio, de todo, quiero estrangularla con mis propias manos y hacerla puré —dice Mia enojada haciéndonos reír a todos. Aunque admito que quiero hacer lo mismo.

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Despierto sobresaltada por una pesadilla, oh no, no otra vez, no quiero que vuelvan otra vez, gracias a Christian no había vuelto a tener un pesadilla en mucho tiempo, pero ahora han vuelto y Carla está como siempre de protagonista, ella es muy cruel, yo la había perdonado pero ahora no puedo, trato de hacerlo y no guardarle rencor porque sé que es malo, pero no puedo simplemente la odio y creo que nada cambiará eso.

Veo a mi lado y Christian está durmiendo profundamente, hermoso como siempre, Dios, gracias por ponerme a alguien como él en mi camino, no sabes cuánto te agradezco esto, él ha sido mi tabla de salvación en estos últimos años, simplemente ha sido perfecto, cuanto lo amo.

Veo como poco a poco va abriendo sus hermosos ojos grises y yo trato de sonreírle, pero sé que mi sonrisa no me llega a los ojos.

Él lo que hace es abrazarme más fuerte y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que estoy muy sudada gracias a la pesadilla.

—¿Has tenido una pesadilla? —me pregunta tiernamente.

—Sí —le contesto y de la nada comienzo a llorar y el me acaricia mi cabello solamente como él sabe.

—Shh, ya cariño, sabes que lo vamos a afrontar juntos, y por favor, no llores más que me duele verte así —me susurra Christian.

—Está bien, mi amor, ¿sabes? Ahora si tengo hambre —le digo y es la verdad, no he comido nada desde el desayuno en el hospital y mi estómago está rugiendo.

—De acuerdo, princesa, vamos a cambiarnos para bajar a comer —me dice y me da un pequeño beso lleno de amor.

Luego de cambiarnos bajamos tomados de la mano y en la sala está Grace, Carrick, Elliot, Mia y mi tío Albert.

Todos al vernos se sorprenden y nos regalan una cálida sonrisa, gracias a Dios, porque no quiero la lástima de nadie y creo que Christian piensa igual.

—Buenas noches —dice Christian.

—Buenas noches —responden todos al unísono.

—Mmm, bajamos para comer algo —dice Christian.

—Oh si, cariño, Gretchen preparó la cena, vengan para servirles —dice Grace y nos vamos a la cocina con ella.

Comimos una rica comida hecha por la señora Gretchen, en realidad estaba deliciosa, me encantó.

Ahora estamos todos en la sala, pero los que menos conversamos somos Christian y yo, y al parecer ellos se dan cuenta.

—Nena, ven, vamos al patio —me dice Christian mientras me tiende una mano y yo se la tomo y caminamos juntos hacia el patio.

Estamos sentados en la hierba, yo estoy sentada entre las piernas de Christian con mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él me abraza por detrás.

Miramos juntos la luna y las estrellas, que hoy brillan más que nunca.

—Mira, una de esas estrellas debe ser nuestro pequeño Ángel —dice Christian sin apartar la vista del cielo, y por mi rostro rueda un solitaria lágrima.

—Oh, Christian, te amo muchísimo —le digo intentando no llorar.

—Yo te amo más, nena, y siempre lo haré —me dice y juntos seguimos admirando la gran vista que tenemos en este momento.


	34. Días después

**Días después.**

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Despierto con mucho calor y veo como mi estoy enredado a mi nena con nuestras piernas entrelazadas y con mi cabeza en su pecho, como me gustaría quedarme así para siempre con ella, lejos del sufrimiento.

Pero tenemos que volver a la realidad, tenemos que empezar a ir al instituto desde hoy si nos queremos graduar, solo falta tres semanas para salir de clases, y estas últimas semanas tenemos los exámenes finales, menos mal que Ana y yo sabemos todo sobre el contenido de los exámenes, así que puedo asegurar que saldremos muy bien.

Esta semana tengo que admitir que ha sido muy dolorosa, pero poco a poco lo vamos superando, con palabras de aliento, con nuestro amor, lo vamos superando.

Hemos ido a consultas con el doctor Flynn y eso nos ha ayudado mucho, él es un excelente doctor y me agrada mucho, en realidad tenemos que ir hoy a una consulta después de clases.

Lo que me preocupa es que a Ana le han vuelto las pesadillas que tenía desde pequeña, se despierta muy sobresaltada y sudada, y de la nada empieza a llorar.

Yo solo la abrazo y le digo que todo estará bien, ella me ha dicho que las pesadillas tratan de como la golpeaba Carla y eso me parte el corazón en mil pedazos porque se lo doloroso que es eso, y la verdad es que no se lo deseo a nadie. Recordar cosas de tu pasado es doloroso porque uno siente el dolor como si fuera ayer que hubiese pasado.

Albert ha estado más al pendiente de Ana y eso me alegra, en verdad lo admiro mucho, el pobre tiene mucho trabajo, están sus empresa que están en Londres, las del padre de Ana, y aparte tiene que cuidar a Ana y veo que él también la adora mucho a ella, bueno es muy fácil hacerlo, yo lo hice la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y desde esa vez la amo con todo mi corazón nunca me cansaré de decirlo o pensarlo. Además me dijo que no fuera al trabajo por estas tres semanas para así quedarme con Ana.

Mi madre también ha estado muy al pendiente de nosotros, alguna veces nos toma la presión cosa que a mí se me hace raro, porque estamos bien, bueno no del todo bien pero lo estamos.

Mi padre está trabajando muy duro para que Carla se pudra en la cárcel, la ventaja que tenemos es que mi padre es uno de los mejores abogados del país, aparte de que tiene muchos contactos, y bueno está asegurada la cárcel para la bruja, solo tenemos que esperar tres semanas para el juicio.

Mia y Kate han estado mucho tiempo con Ana para que pueda distraerse, pensándolo bien ir al instituto nos sentará bien para distraernos, hoy en la noche saldremos Elliot, Kate, Mia, Ana y yo a cenar, la verdad es que ellos nos obligaron, así que para que dejarán de insistir aceptamos. Así que iremos después de la consulta del doctor Flynn.

Vuelvo a la realidad y veo la hora, son las cinco y cincuenta de la mañana, tenemos clase a las siete así que es tiempo de ir despertando a mi nena.

Comienzo a dejarle besos por todo su bello rostro, y bajo por su cuello, sé que no puedo pasar más de ahí porque ella me dijo que todavía no está preparada para tener relaciones sexuales, y la verdad es que quiero darle su espacio, lo que ha pasado no se olvida de la noche a la mañana, así que la entiendo perfectamente.

—Vamos, nena, despierta —le susurro y ella se remueve en la cama hasta que poco a poco va abriendo sus preciosos ojos—. Buenos días, dormilona —le digo y le beso dulcemente sus labios.

—Buenos días —me responde ella con una sonrisa.

—Tenemos que levantarnos para ir al instituto —le digo acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Sabes? Me quiero quedar durmiendo.

—Y yo nena, pero tenemos que ir si nos queremos graduar.

—Sí, estoy ansiosa por entrar a la universidad —me dice emocionada, yo no le he contado todavía de mis planes de que no quiero ir para la universidad para poder formar mi propio negocio, pero lo haré más adelante todavía queda tiempo.

—Bueno, a levantarse —le digo mientras me levanto de la cama.

Ayudo a Ana a hacer la cama mientras ella se ducha, sé que eso lo puede hacer Gretchen pero lo quiero hacer yo, necesito hacer algo.

Ana sale del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y otra en su cabello, se ve jodidamente sexy, dios como la amo, sin duda ella ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Le sonrío y me desvisto para irme a la ducha, veo como me observa con una mirada intensa y luego se muerde el labio. Oh no, nena, no hagas eso, me harás sufrir mucho.

Camino hacia ella y le doy un casto beso para irme al baño antes de que vea la erección que se me está formando en los bóxers.

Al salir de la ducha ya Ana está vestida con unos blue jeans, una blusa rosa pálido y unas zapatillas blancas, se ve hermosa.

—Estás hermosa —le digo y ella se sonroja, hace una semana que no veía ese rubor en ella y me alegra que lo haga.

—Oh, vaya, gracias —me dice y me da una débil sonrisa.

Me voy al armario para poder vestirme y me decido por unos vaqueros negros, una polera blanca, una chaqueta porque por lo visto hoy hará frío, y unos zapatos negros. Salgo del armario ya vestido y veo a Ana terminando de secarse su pelo.

—¿Lista? —le pregunto y ella asiente.

Toma su chaqueta y se la pone, la tomo de la mano y bajamos a la cocina.

Cuando pasamos por el comedor están todos terminando de desayudar, cuando se dan cuenta de nuestra presencia nos sonríen cálidamente.

—Buenos días —hablamos Ana y yo al unísono.

—Buenos días —responden todos.

—Cariño, vengan que ya les sirvo el desayuno —dice mi madre con dulzura.

—No, tranquila, Grace, ustedes sigan comiendo yo lo sirvo —dice Ana con una sonrisa que convence a cualquiera, mi madre asiente—. Ven —me dice Ana jalándome a la cocina.

Llegamos a la cocina y Ana busca unos platos para servir mientras yo le preparo un té que últimamente ha estado bebiendo mucho y se ha convertido en su favorito. Voy hacia uno de los cajones y saco una bolsita de Twinings English Breakfast.

—¿Quieres comer en el comedor o aquí? —le pregunto.

—Mejor aquí —me responde con una sonrisa.

—Está bien.

Acomodo jugo de naranja y su té en la encimera y ella pone los platos con tortitas, beicon y huevos, se ve delicioso.

Luego de desayunar nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos al instituto.

Bajamos de mi coche y tomo a Ana de la mano mientras le doy un casto beso.

Entramos al instituto y todos se nos quedan viendo, veo como algunos chicos que comen a mi bella novia con la mirada y eso me hace enfurecer, ella es solo mía. Bueno algunas chicas hacen lo mismo mirándome a mí y yo ruedo los ojos, por Dios, ni que fuéramos de otro mundo.

Nos vamos a la clase de química, que es una de las materias que me gusta muchísimo, porque se necesita mucha concentración y bueno yo soy muy bueno con las fórmulas.

Entramos al salón y el profesor todavía no ha llegado así que nos vamos a sentar en nuestros puestos, y bueno mi nena va delante de mí.

—Espero que nadie se entere de lo que pasó —me susurra Ana.

—Tranquila, creo que no se han enterado —le digo en el mismo tono y ella asiente, luego llega el profesor y nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos para comenzar la clase.

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Esta última semana ha sido dolorosa, pero con la ayuda del doctor Flynn y mi querido novio, he salido adelante, además, me dije a mi misma que no iba a seguir sufriendo, bueno, no es que diga que ya no quiero a mi bebé porque si lo hago y siempre lo haré, pero quiero dejar de preocupar a las personas y más que todo a Christian aunque sea un poquito.

Mis pesadillas han vuelto pero lo bueno es que al despertarme Christian siempre está a mi lado para abrazarme y decirme que todo estará bien.

Las clases han transcurrido tranquilamente y no ha habido nada fuera de lo común.

—Ven, vamos a la cafetería para comer algo —me dice Christian tendiéndome su mano y yo le sonrío, nunca dejara de preocuparse.

—Está bien —le digo

Vamos a la cafetería y elegimos una mesa, yo me siento mientras Christian se va a comprar.

Veo como un chico rubio se acerca a mi mesa, la verdad es nunca lo había visto, es atractivo pero no tanto como Christian y tiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola, preciosa —dice con una sonrisa, pero es una sonrisa muy rara, como maliciosa.

Y desde lejos se ve que es un mujeriego.

—Hola —contesto nerviosa, mierda, Christian, apresúrate.

—¿Y cómo te llamas? —pregunta.

—Anastasia —le respondo por cortesía.

—Un placer, Anastasia, soy Jack Hyde.


	35. Yo soy su novio

**POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Jack me tiende la mano y yo se la tomo por cortesía, cuando trato de soltarla el me la aprieta más fuerte, y su sonrisa se hace más grande, ¿pero qué demonios le pasa a este hombre? ¿Se ha vuelto loco?, si creo que qué se ha vuelto loco.

«No me digas, Anastasia, descubriste a América.»

—Bueno, ¿y qué haces tan sola aquí? —dice.

No estoy sola imbécil, malnacido, mejor mueve tu trasero de ahí o sino llegará mi querido novio y te lo pateara el trasero hasta dejarlo morado.

—No estoy sola, espero a mi novio —le digo y su sonrisa desaparece.

Chúpate esa.

—¿Así que tienes novio? —me pregunta y yo ya me estoy irritando y pienso en mandar la cortesía a la mierda.

—No, solo lo digo para que te alejes de mí, idiota —le digo sarcásticamente aunque lo de que se aleje es verdad.

—¿Quieres que me aleje de ti? —pregunta sorprendido.

—Sí —le respondo cortante mientras ruedo los ojos.

El lanza una carcajada y yo lo miro extraño, ¿acaso tengo una araña o un gusano en la cara?

—Vamos, debes estar bromeando, la mayoría de las chicas me desean y tú no serías la excepción —me dice arrogante el muy idiota.

¿Christian porque tardas tanto, acaso fuiste a fabricar la comida?, Dios que me pasa, este hombre me está sacando de mis casillas.

—Pues déjame decirte que ni mis pies te desean, así que es mejor que te vayas, no ganarás nada hablando conmigo. —Una patada en el culo si te me sigues insinuando, pienso para mis adentro.

—Vamos, preciosa, conmigo disfrutarás muchísimo —dice, este imbécil está sacando lo peor de mí.

—Mira, te voy a dejar las cosas muy claras, yo no quiero nada de ti, ni siquiera quiero que me hables porque la verdad es que tu voz y tu presencia me irritan, así que es mejor que te vayas, porque mi novio es muy celoso y no quiero que pases pena cuando te patee el trasero en frente de todas las personas de la cafetería —le digo molesta y el suelta otra carcajada.

—¿Acaso piensas que te creo que tengas novio?, y si lo tienes pues yo no le tengo miedo, además, yo no te creo nada —dice el muy imbécil.

Siento que alguien pasa sus brazos por mi cintura, y siento la misma corriente eléctrica que sentí el primer día que lo vi.

Me volteo y veo a mi bello novio con su ceño fruncido, se ve hermoso así.

—¿Hay algún problema? —pregunta Christian molesto mientras mira fijamente al idiota.

—¿Y tú quién eres?, seguro eres el hermano que viene a defender a la bella de su hermanita menor, ¿verdad? —pregunta el idiota y veo como Christian se va poniendo rojo de la furia.

Oh, oh está jugando con fuego.

—Yo soy su novio —dice Christian cortante y el idiota suelta una carcajada.

—Pues no te creo —dice.

—Bueno, los hermanos no hacen esto, ¿verdad? —le digo mientras le doy un beso apasionado a Christian

Él me toma la cintura y me pega más a su cuerpo para luego meter su lengua en mi boca, oh Dios, estoy sintiendo su erección en mi vientre, por Dios estamos en una cafetería.

Terminamos el beso y nos separamos jadeantes con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero luego recuerdo al idiota y volteo a verlo, y observo que se le ha borrado la sonrisa de su rostro y ahora puedo ver que está molesto.

Chúpate esa, otra vez, estúpido.

—Y ahora, si no te importa quiero comer con mi novia, así que te puedes retirar y dejarnos en paz —dice Christian más calmado, uau, el beso lo calmó.

—Esto no se quedará así, nadie me rechaza —dice en tono amenazante para luego darse la vuelta e irse.

—Wow, que espectáculo —le digo a Christian.

—Sí, lo era —dice Christian y veo que todavía sigue molesto.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto.

—No quiero que ningún imbécil te mire —gruñe.

—Christian cálmate, ellos pueden mirar lo que quieran pero él que me tienes eres tú y yo te quiero solo a ti. Además deberías de sentirte muy afortunado al tener alguien como yo a tu lado y deberías restregárselos en la cara a las personas, como yo lo haré contigo de ahora en adelante, así las personas sabrán que yo soy tuya y tú eres mío —le digo sonriendo.

—Está bien, ¿así que debería sentirme afortunado por tenerte a mi lado? —me pregunta sonriendo.

—Claro, bebé, como yo me siento afortunada de tenerte a mi lado y saber que eres completamente mío —le digo y sonrío.

—Wow, me dejas impactado —dice sonriendo mientras mira la hora en el reloj que tiene en su mano—. Vamos a comer antes de que se nos haga tarde para ir a la clase.

—Está bien.

Luego de comer unos _cupcakes_ de arándanos y tomar unas gaseosas nos fuimos a clase de cálculo, me gusta el profesor que da está clase, es muy divertido y siempre nos hace reír.

Christian y yo no dejábamos de mirarnos en toda la clase, ni siquiera le hace caso a lo que dice el profesor, claro si ya sabe todo eso.

El profesor a cada rato nos lanzaba miradas reprobatorias a Christian y a mí, y Christian solo reía y me guiñaba el ojo, eso significa que si no entiendo nada de la clase, Christian más tarde me explicaría en casa.

Sólo éramos él y yo, en nuestra propia burbuja donde no existía nadie más.

En nuestras miradas se reflejaba todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, se reflejaba la necesidad que sentíamos de estar cerca.

—Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy, para el lunes quiero el trabajo, no quiero que me lo lleven después porque si no le bajaré cinco puntos y créanme que la mayoría los necesitará —dice el profesor, y en realidad tiene razón la mayoría de los estudiantes van mal en esta materia por eso mandó a hacer el trabajo para ver algunos consiguen subir sus notas—. Ah, y señor Grey, para la próxima trae un pañito para que se limpie la baba que se le sale por culpa de la señorita Steele —dice mirando sonriente a Christian y yo me sonrojo mientras que los demás estudiantes se ríen a carcajadas y salen del salón.

—Tranquilo profesor para la próxima lo traeré —dice Christian y el profesor ríe.

Salimos del salón.

—Ya es hora de irse para que él doctor Flynn —dice Christian.

—Está bien, vamos —le digo.

Nos dirigimos a la salida y nos vamos al auto de Christian para luego irnos para la consulta con el dichoso doctor Flynn.

A veces me pregunto cómo hará para tratar con tantos pacientes y que cada uno tenga un problema diferente, el trabajo de ese doctor es muy complicado.

Vamos camino a la consulta del doctor Flynn, cada uno va sumido en sus pensamientos, me imagino que Christian va pensando lo mismo que yo: Cada vez que vamos a la consulta del doctor Flynn recordamos la horrorosa semana que tuvimos, sé que el doctor Flynn pregunta solamente para saber si vamos avanzando o no, pero es difícil olvidar lo que pasamos, perder un bebé no es una cosa que se olvida de la noche a la mañana, sé que exagero porque apenas era un frijolito que ni siquiera sabía que estaba en mi vientre, pero igual me duele, hasta hay veces que me siento culpable.

Christian me había dicho que ir al instituto me haría distraerme, y bueno lo que dijo es verdad porque si me distraje bastante.

Solo espero que este dolor que siento no sea para siempre.

Cada vez lo recuerdo, pero lo bueno es que no duele tanto como al enterarme de que perdí a mi bebé, eso es lo bueno de venir a la consulta del doctor, algunas veces me pone nerviosa con sus preguntas que son tan personales, pero también me ayuda a desahogarme y eso es como un alivio para mi cuerpo, me ayuda a liberar un poco la tensión, a relajarme.


	36. Bombón

**POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Llegamos a la consulta del doctor Flynn y nos dicen que esperemos cinco minutos que el doctor está con una paciente.

—Anastasia Steele —dice la secretaria.

—Soy yo —le digo levantándome.

—El doctor la espera —me dice.

Me volteo a ver a Christian quien me mira con una sonrisa débil, para él tampoco es fácil esto. Me acerco y lo beso tiernamente en los labios.

—Te amo —le susurro.

—Yo también te amo —me dice

Camino hacia la puerta, y doy un gran respiro para tomar fuerzas antes de entrar.

Vamos Ana tu puedes, no seas una cobarde, tienes que luchar y dejar de sufrir para poder ser feliz al lado de Christian, mira que estás buscando que él se aburra de ti con tus lágrimas y te deje.

Oh no, yo no quiero que Christian me deje, me moriría si me deja, yo no puedo vivir sin él, en todo este tiempo me he vuelto tan dependiente de él, que si me deja ya no tendría con que vivir.

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

—¿Cómo te sientes Christian? —pregunta Flynn mientras escribe algo en su pequeña libreta.

—No lo sé —le digo y esa es la verdad, no sé cómo me siento.

—Veamos, hoy fueron al instituto, ¿verdad? —pregunta.

—Sí —afirmo.

—¿Y cómo te sentiste en la mañana mientras estabas allá? —me pregunta.

—Relajado, creo —digo y luego recuerdo al imbécil ese y mi furia sube a mil grados—. Hasta que llegó el imbécil. —Termino de decir con los dientes apretados.

—¿Cuál imbécil? —pregunta un Flynn curioso.

—Un imbécil que se le estaba insinuando a Ana —le digo.

—¿Y cómo fue tu reacción? ¿Lo golpeaste? —pregunta.

—No lo golpee, le di un beso a Ana para que supiera que ella es mía —le digo y veo que sonríe—. ¿Ahora soy gracioso?

—No es eso Christian, es que me sorprende mucho lo que has cambiado desde que Ana llego a tu vida, el Christian de antes de Ana lo hubiese golpeado —dice Flynn y la verdad es que tiene razón, yo lo fuera golpeado.

—Tienes razón, Ana me ha cambia mucho —le digo.

—Bueno, volvamos a lo antes me dijiste que te sentiste relajado, entonces ¿les sirvió mucho distraerse? ¿Ir al instituto los distrajo de todo esto? —me pregunta.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí, creo que estar fuera de casa es bueno, durante un tiempo puede olvidar el dolor que siempre siento en mi pecho —le digo y ahí está nuevamente el dolor.

—Vamos, Christian, eso no lo olvidarás de la noche a la mañana.

—Lo sé, solo espero que sea rápido —susurro.

—Bueno, ¿has tenido relaciones sexuales con Ana? —me pregunta y yo abro los ojos como platos, uau, que pregunta tan personal—. No me mires así, en algunas parejas que sufren una pérdida de un bebé las mujeres se rehúsan durante un tiempo a tener sexo, así que su pareja en algunos casos se va, a algunos hombres al negarles el sexo se ponen furiosos, hasta el punto de dejar o engañar a su pareja, así que responde a mi pregunta —dice Flynn tranquilamente.

—No, no hemos tenido relaciones sexuales, he decidido darle su espacio porque sé que no es fácil para ella, y déjame aclararte algo, yo nunca dejaría a Ana y mucho menos la engañaría, por nada del mundo haría eso, porque yo la amo, siempre permaneceré a su lado así tenga que esperar un año o dos para poder tener sexo con ella —le digo y es la verdad, yo nunca dejaré a Ana.

—Es bueno que le des su espacio, en esta etapa ella empezara con sus inseguridades y te recomiendo que todos los días le digas lo hermosa que está, que la amas, y que nunca la dejarás —me dice Flynn.

—¿Inseguridades? —pregunto confundido.

—Sí, ella empezara con sus inseguridades como "Ya no soy lo suficientemente hermosa para Christian, seguro me dejará por una chica mejor que yo", "¿Será que Christian está cansado de esperarme porque no he querido tener sexo con él?", "¿Ya Christian no me ama porque perdí a nuestro bebé? Seguro me dejará ya que ni siquiera pude cuidar a mi bebé". Esas serán algunas de sus inseguridades, por eso te digo que todos los días le digas cuanto la amas, lo hermosa que es, y que nunca la dejarás, son palabras que necesita escucharlas —me dice

—Lo haré, como siempre lo hago, y nunca, nunca la dejaré porque ella es el amor de mi vida —le digo.

Luego de un rato de hablar con Flynn me despido de él con un apretón de mano y salgo de la habitación.

Al salir de la habitación Ana se encuentra sentada en una silla, con la mirada perdida me acerco a ella y me arrodillo mientras le sujeto su cara con mis manos.

—Ya pasó, nena, ¿quieres ir a comer un helado? —le pregunto y sonrío al recordar que la primera vez que la vi aquí, la invite a comer helado.

—Sí, vamos a comer helado —me dice levantándose y me sonríe olvidando todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Caminamos hacia la heladería tomados de la mano, como dos locos enamorados. Llegamos y yo me voy a comprar nuestro helado favorito, el de chocolate.

Caminamos por el parque mientras comemos nuestros helados, y nos sentamos en el césped y yo la abrazo mientras ella recuesta su espalda en mi pecho.

—Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos y me invitaste a comer helado —me dice Ana.

—Sí, yo también lo recuerdo, ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida —le digo sonriendo.

—Bueno, para mí ha sido unos de los mejores pero también uno de los más tristes —me dice, y luego recuerdo que ese día murió su padre.

—Tranquila, preciosa —le digo acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Sabes? Extraño mucho a mi padre —me dice con una sonrisa melancólica—. Siempre recuerdo los momentos que estaba con él, era el mejor padre del mundo.

—Te entiendo, nena, y estoy completamente seguro de que era el mejor padre, porque ha criado a la mejor hija, a la que amo con todo mi corazón —le digo.

—Oh, Christian, yo también te amo —me dice y se voltea para besarme.

Ya cuando terminamos nuestros helados nos levantamos del césped y caminamos tomados de la mano hacia donde se encuentra mi coche.

—Christian, mira —dice Ana señalando un perrito muy pequeño y muy delgado, y se nota que está muy triste, por su tamaño creo que tendrá unos dos o tres meses.

—Vamos a verlo —le digo a Ana y ella asiente, caminamos hacia donde se encuentra el perrito, wow creo que morirá de hambre porque se ve que ya no le quedan energías.

—Oh, pobrecito —dice Ana y sus ojos se cristalizan.

Me acerco al perrito y le acaricio la cabeza, lo volteo y veo que no es macho, es hembra, y en sus ojitos marrones veo la tristeza, tengo que hacer algo o si no morirá.

—Es una hembra, vamos a llevarla al veterinario —le digo a Ana mientras cargo a la perrita.

—¡¿En serio?! —grita Ana eufórica.

—Sí, vamos tenemos que darnos prisa —le digo.

Nos vamos a mi auto y le doy la perrita a Ana mientras yo conduzco. En el viaje al veterinario Ana no dejaba de ver a la perrita con ternura y tristeza, llegamos rápido ya que no quedaba tan lejos. Bajamos del auto y entramos a un lugar llamado _Pets,_ que irónico.

Vamos hacia la recepción y se encuentra una chica de unos veinte años.

—¿Qué se les ofrece? —pregunta aleteándome las pestañas, y yo ruedo los ojos.

—Nos encontramos esta perrita en la calle, y le venimos a hacer un chequeo —dice Ana mirando la perrita con ternura.

—Está bien tienen que llenar esta planilla mientras el doctor se desocupa —dice pasándonos un papel—. Tomen asiento para que estén más cómodos.

Ana y yo tomamos asiento, mientras que yo lleno la planilla con mis datos.

Ya cuando termino de llenarla me levanto y se lo voy a entregar a la chica.

—Ahora tienen que esperar unos minutos —dice con una sonrisa y me pasa una tarjeta pequeña, yo frunzo el ceño al verla—. Es mi número, llámame, guapo —dice y yo ya empiezo a irritarme.

—Lo siento pero no creo que a mi novia le guste eso —le digo mirando a Ana que sigue entretenida con la perrita.

—¿Ella es tu novia? —pregunta la chica pálida.

—¿Qué creías que era? —le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu hermana —me dice.

Genial, ahora todo el mundo piensa que somos hermanos, ¿es que nos parecemos mucho?

—No es mi hermana, ella es mi novia, a la que amo —le digo con una sonrisa y me voy hacia donde se encuentra Ana.

—Luego de que la revisen, ¿no las podemos quedar? ¿Si? —pregunta Ana con una mirada suplicante a la que yo no me puedo resistir.

—Claro —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Qué bueno, porque ya le tengo un nombre —me dice.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál? —le pregunto.

—Bombón —me dice con una sonrisa.

—¿Bombón? —le pregunto.

—Sí, de que pequeña veía las chicas súper poderosas, y me gustaba el nombre de Bombón, además también me gusta mucho los bombones, en especial tú —me dice.

—Bueno, como tú quieras, nena, ahora Bombón formará parte de nuestra familia, solo espero que mis padres no se molesten —le digo, aunque dudo que mis padres se molesten, ya que son las mejores personas que pueden existir en el mundo.

—Christian Grey —dice un doctor saliendo de una puerta, y yo me levanto de inmediato.

—Soy yo —le digo al doctor.

—Yo soy el doctor Robert Evans, ¿a qué animal voy a atender? —dice el doctor.

—Encontramos a esta perrita en la calle y la trajimos para hacerle un chequeo —le digo y él mira a la perrita.

—Está bien, síganme —me dice y yo me voy con Ana hacia su consultorio.

Luego de que el doctor revisara a Bombón, le inyecto algo contra las pulgas, nos mandó unas vitaminas para que le diéramos a diario y por supuesto que le diéramos comida para perros.

Nos dijo que volviéramos dentro de un mes para que le hiciera otro chequeo que ya en ese tiempo recuperará su peso por que está muy desnutrida.

Salimos del consultorio y nos fuimos directo a comprar las vitaminas y la comida para perros, en este caso para cachorros ya que Bombón es muy pequeña.

También compramos otras cosas para perros como, la tacita donde comerá, donde beberá agua y otras cosas.

Luego de comprar todo nos fuimos a casa, y como era de esperarse no había nadie cuando llegamos.

—Vamos a darle la comida a Bombón para luego darle un baño —me dice Ana y yo asiento.

Le servimos a bombón la comida en una tacita y leche tibia en otra. Vemos como come desesperadamente, pobrecita se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Luego de que Bombón quedara satisfecha Ana y yo le dimos un baño ya que estaba muy sucia.

Después la pusimos en una camita que le compramos y Bombón cayó rendida en la camita, por lo que veo también estaba muy cansada.

—¿Por qué no la subimos a tu habitación? Así estamos más al pendiente de ella —me dice Ana.

—Está bien, vamos —le digo y tomo la camita y la llevo a mi habitación.

La dejamos en el piso y vemos a Bombón dormir, es una perrita muy linda.

—¿Sabes? Yo nunca he tenido una mascota —me dice Ana.

—Yo tampoco he tenido una.

—Es nuestra primera mascota —me dice Ana con una sonrisa entusiasta.

—Sí, nuestra primera mascota. —repito las palabras—. ¿Qué te parece si nos damos una ducha y nos recostamos a ver películas un rato antes de que lleguen mis padres? Mia y Elliot se pondrán felices al ver a Bombón —le digo.

—Sí, está bien, y quiero ver sus caras —dice Ana.

Luego de bañarnos nos acostamos en la cama a ver una película llamada _tres metros sobre el cielo_ No me gustó mucho el final pero Ana me dijo que hay una segunda parte y bueno la veremos luego.

Ahora estoy en mi lugar favorito, abrazado a mi hermosa novia. Dios como la amo.


	37. Comamos hamburguesas

**POV. Christian Grey.**

—¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunto a Ana ya que acaba de terminar la película y no hemos comido nada.

—La verdad es que tengo mucha hambre —me dice con una sonrisa.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra que tengas hambre, vamos a la cocina —le digo levantándome de la cama.

—Está bien, vamos.

Volteo a ver a Bombón y todavía está durmiendo, así que decido dejarla descansar. Salimos de la habitación y dejo la puerta abierta por si Bombón despierta.

Bajamos a la cocina y vemos a Gretchen lavando los platos.

—Hola, Gretchen —la saludamos Ana y yo.

—Joven Grey, señorita Steele —saluda Gretchen con una sonrisa.

—Gretchen, llámame Ana, solamente Ana —dice Ana sonriendo.

—Y a mí sólo Christian —digo yo.

—Está bien, Christian, Ana, ¿quieren algo de comer? —pregunta.

—Sí, por favor —le digo.

—¿Lasaña con ensalada César y jugo de fresa? —pregunta y Ana y yo asentimos.

Luego de comer la rica comida de Gretchen, Ana decidió lavar los platos mientras que yo me quedo sentado en el taburete como se mueven sus caderas, por Dios esto me enciende, contrólate, Grey.

De pronto escucho un grito que proviene de la sala, Ana y yo nos miramos para luego salir corriendo a la sala, cuando llegamos encontramos a Mia dando saltos como una niña de cinco años con Bombón en brazos, ella se da cuenta de nuestra presencia y viene rápidamente hacia nosotros.

—¿Y esta perrita? —pregunta

—Es nuestra, se llama Bombón —le digo.

—La encontramos en la calle y decidimos traerla aquí antes de que muriera —continua Ana.

—Hay pero si es una preciosura, aunque está muy delgada —dice Mia.

—Sí, lo sabemos pero con el tiempo se va a recuperar —le digo

—¿Y ya la llevaron al doctor? —pregunta Mía.

—Sí, ya la llevamos, se pondrá bien poco a poco —le digo.

—¡Síí!, yo los voy a ayudar a cuidarla, y también le compraré ropita, y lacitos... —Mia habla sin parar.

—Mia para, para, para, me vas a marear —le digo agarrándome la cabeza.

—Lo siento, hermanito, ¿la puedo llevar a mi habitación? —pregunta haciendo un mohín.

—Está bien, Mia —le digo.

—Gracias, hermanito —dice y me abraza.

—Solamente cuídala —dice Ana sonriendo.

—Está bien —dice y se da media vuelta para subir las escaleras e irse a su habitación.

—¿Es un poco pesada mi hermanita, no? —le pregunto a mi novia mientras lanzo un suspiro.

—Ni que lo digas —me dice.

—¿Hacemos el trabajo del instituto? —le pregunto ya que no tenemos nada que hacer.

—Uff sí, quiero hacer algo —me dice.

—Bueno, entonces vamos —le digo.

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Miro la hora y son las seis de la tarde, ya Christian y yo terminamos el trabajo hace unos minutos, estaba muy fácil pero era súper largo, en fin ya no tenemos nada pendiente para el instituto.

Dentro de una hora y media vamos a salir con los chicos, pero no quiero dejar a Bombón sola, así que tendré que hablar con Christian.

Salgo de la cocina ya que estaba buscando un vaso de agua, Christian y Mia están en la sala jugando con Bombón así que me dirijo allá.

Cuando llego seguimos jugando con Bombón hasta que un carraspeo nos hace voltear y vemos a Grace de pie junto a la puerta mirándonos curiosa.

—Hola, mamá. —Saluda Mia y Christian.

—Hola, Grace. —Saludo yo.

—Hola, chicos. —Saluda y se acerca a nosotros con una sonrisa—. ¿Y ese cachorro? —pregunta.

—Se llama Bombón, Ana y yo la conseguimos en la calle, se estaba muriendo de hambre, así que la llevamos al veterinario y luego la trajimos aquí, espero que no te moleste —dice Christian mirándola fijamente.

—Oh, es una perrita, que bueno que la hayas llevado al veterinario, y no me molesta para nada que se quede aquí, ahora es parte de la familia —dice Grace acariciando a Bombón tiernamente.

—¿Verdad que es una ternurita? —pregunta Mia.

—Sí, Mia, lo es —dice Grace sonriendo.

—Bueno, yo me voy a arreglar —dice Mia levantándose del sillón.

—Yo creo que no iré, no quiero dejar a Bombón sola —digo mirando a Christian.

—Está bien —dice Christian sonriendo.

—No, ustedes vayan yo cuidaré de Bombón —dice Grace tomando a Bombón en brazos.

—¿Estas segura? —le pregunto insegura.

—Sí, muy segura —dice Grace sonriendo.

—Oh gracias, entonces yo también me voy a arreglar —digo levantándome.

Subo a la habitación de Christian y me dirijo directo al baño para luego poder arreglarme y quedar bella para mi novio, o eso espero.

Ya estoy lista, con un vestido color negro ajustado a mi cuerpo haciendo que mis curvas resalten, tiene un descote en el pecho que me hace ver mis senos más grande de lo normal, tacones negros altos, y estoy maquillada levemente. Me veo en el espejo y me veo bonita o eso quiero creer.

Tomo mi teléfono, maquillaje y mis otras cosas personales y los guardo en una pequeña cartera negra con algunos adornos dorados por los lados. Ahora si estoy lista.

Veo que mi novio sale del gran vestidor que tiene, ya que él se estaba vistiendo ahí y se ve hermoso, está para comérselo.

Lleva unos vaqueros ajustados negros, una camisa azul oscuro y la americana, y su cabello revuelto como siempre. Se acerca a mí como un depredador y me coge por la cintura.

—Dios, nena, no sabes lo hermosa que estas —dice para luego besarme como solo él sabe hacerlo.

—Tú estás guapo y sexy, y te quiero comer —le digo y veo como sus ojos se oscurecen.

—Es tarde ya los chicos deben de estar abajo esperándonos —dice Christian.

—Está bien, vamos.

Bajamos y nos encontramos con Elliot, Kate y Mia, todos están guapos.

—¡Ana! Qué guapa estás —dice Kate mientras corre a abrazarme.

—Kate, tú también estás muy guapa —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Christian. —Saluda a Christian con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, Kate, ya veo que todos están listos, entonces que estamos esperando para irnos —dice Christian con una sonrisa.

—Entonces vámonos —dice Elliot y todos salimos.

—Ana, ya Mia me conto de la perrita que tienen —dice Kate emocionada.

—Sí, se llama Bombón. Es hermosa —le digo.

—Sí, para que sepas que algún momento la voy a secuestrar para cuidarla, yo adoro a los animales —dice Kate.

—Está bien, serás su niñera —le digo y ella suelta una carcajada.

Vamos camino al restaurante conversando animadamente, Elliot va conduciendo y Kate va de copiloto, en la parte de atrás vamos Mia, Christian y yo.

—¿Elliot cómo te va en la Universidad? —pregunta Mia.

—Me va muy bien, la mayoría de los profesores me caen bien, y tu guapo hermano arrasando con las chicas como siempre —dice arrogante y Kate le da una mirada asesina.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta Kate con el ceño fruncido. Oh, oh.

—Tranquila, bebé, hablo de que todas las chicas babean por mí, pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti —dice mirándola y Kate se relaja.

—Elliot, mira a la carretera si no quieres tener un accidente —dice Christian.

—Tranquilo, hermanito —dice Elliot riendo.

—En el colegio las chicas siempre preguntan por mis bellos hermanos y yo me siento... Mmm dichosa de tener unos hermanos tan guapos —dice Mia soltando una risita.

—Wow, al parecer tenemos muchas admiradoras —dice Christian.

—Solo espero que ninguna cometa una locura —comento yo distraída.

—Elliot, espero que te hayas acordado de hacer la reservación en el restaurante —dice Christian y Elliot frena el auto de golpe haciendo que todos nos echemos hacia adelante y yo casi me pego en la cabeza con el asiento.

—Joder, Elliot, ¿qué mierda te pasa? —le dice Kate furiosa.

—Yo no hice ninguna reservación, pensé que la ibas a hacer tú —le dice Elliot a Christian.

—Joder, quedamos en que la ibas a hacer tú —dice Christian pasándose una mano por su cabello.

Yo también quiero hacerlo.

—Pues yo no hice ninguna reservación. —Vuelve a hablar Elliot.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Ya que el idiota de mi novio no hizo nada —dice Kate.

—Comamos hamburguesas —digo yo.

—Sí y luego vamos al cine —continúa Mía.

—Me parece bien —dice Christian resignado.

—Está bien, hamburguesas vamos por ustedes —dice Elliot y continúa el camino.

—En estos momentos te quiero comer yo a ti —susurra Christian en mi oído haciendo que se me ericen los vellos. ¿Quiere jugar? Entonces juguemos.

—Yo también te quiero comer, aunque primero te chuparía por completo —le susurró al oído en un tono de voz seductora haciendo que se remueva en el asiento.

¡Ja!, chúpate esa.

—¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes? —pregunta Mia curiosa y yo me sonrojo.

—Nada de tu incumbencia —le dice Christian y ella lo mira molesta, y yo solo sonrío. Mia es muy, que digo, demasiada curiosa.

—Ya llegamos —dice Elliot después de un rato, interrumpiendo la mini pelea que tenía Mia con Kate sobre que tienda de diseñador es mejor _Calvin Klein_ o _Victoria Secret's._

Bajamos del auto y yo tomo a Christian de la mano y entramos a un lugar donde venden diferentes tipo de comida y caminamos hacia un local que se llama " _Burger King"._

Nos sentamos en una mesa para cinco personas mientras que Christian y Elliot va a comprar nuestras hamburguesas.

Luego de comer unas deliciosas hamburguesas con patatas fritas nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y caminamos hacia la salida pero Mia choca con una chica rubia haciendo que la comida de la chica le caiga encima (a la chica).

—Niña, estúpida, ¿qué te pasa? —le dice la chica enojada.

—Lo siento, fue un accidente —le disculpa Mía.

— ¡Cual accidente ni que ocho cuartos, me ensuciaste toda, maldita zorra! —le grita la chica a Mia y luego la empuja.

—¡Escúchame bien, culo plástico, en tu vida me vuelves a insultar o tocar un pelo porque no la cuentas! —le grita Mia y la empuja también.

—¿Qué sucede aquí, Tanya? —pregunta una de otras dos rubias que acaban de llegar.

—¡Que esta zorra me ensucio toda! —grita señalando a Mía.

—A ver, a ver. Tú —dice Kate señalando a la tal Tanya—. Eres la zorra porque fue un accidente y Mia se disculpó contigo, así que anda a lavarte la gran boca que tienes porque repugna ya que de ahí salen puras asquerosidades —dice Kate en voz baja pero amenazante y vemos como las chicas se comen con la mirada a Elliot y Christian que tienen el ceño fruncido y las tres rodamos los ojos.

—¡Hey! —dice Mía chasqueando frente ellas captando su atención—. Sabemos que ellos son muy guapos, sexys y merecen salir en la revistas de _Calvin Klein_ , pero como ven tienen novia y nunca se interesaría en unas brujas operadas como ustedes, que parecen que en vez de tener senos tienen dos bombas nucleares ahí a punto de explotar, cuidado se te rompe la blusa —dice Mia, y Christian y yo estamos tratando evitar una carcajada.

La tal Tanya mira mal a Mía. Veo como una rubia se acerca a Christian y la otra a Elliot.

—Hola, bombón —le dice a Christian y él vuelve a fruncir su ceño, se ve sexy cuando hace eso.

Que regalada es esta mujer.

—¡Oye! Mi novio no es ningún chocolate para que le digas así, ¿estas ciega o qué?, creo que necesitas unos lentes para verte más estúpida de lo que eres —le digo molesta y los chicos sueltan una carcajada.

—Es cierto, nosotros nunca nos interesaríamos en ustedes —dice Elliot mirándolas con una sonrisa de arrogante—. Pero vámonos ya antes de que las bombas estallen y nos peguen con los botones de sus blusas —dice Elliot y todos volvemos a soltar unas carcajadas y las tontas están rojas de la furia.

—Vamos —dice Christian ya calmado.

—Adiós, y recuerda lavarte la boca aunque no creo que dejes de soltar asquerosidades por ahí —dice Kate y todos nos volteamos y nos vamos.

Salimos del local y todavía nos vamos riendo. Nos montamos en el coche y nos vamos rumbo al cine.

Cuando llegamos compramos las entradas y nos vamos a la sala. Pero antes de entrar el chico que recibe las entradas para poder pasar a la sala detiene a Mia.

—Oye, tú no puedes pasar eres muy pequeña para ver la película —le dice y Mia y ella frunce el ceño.

—¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver la estatura para poder ver una película? —pregunta Mia enojada.

—Bueno, no me refiero a la estatura sino a la edad —dice el chico.

—Tengo dieciséis años así que puedo ver la película —le dice Mia.

—Permíteme tu identificación —le dice el chico y ella molesta la busca y se la entrega.

—Ves, tengo dieciséis años así que no molestes y déjanos pasar a la sala. ¿O también se la pedirás a ellos? —dice Mia señalándonos.

—No, lo siento, pueden pasar —dice el chico abochornado.

—Definitivamente el mundo hoy está en mi contra —susurra Mia y luego pasamos a la sala.

Ya estamos en casa después de ver la película, y debo admitir que el día de hoy ha sido muy movido estoy súper cansada. Kate se quedará hoy con Elliot.

—Buenas noches, yo me voy a acostar —dice Mia bostezando—. Elliot, espero no hagas mucho ruido.

—Buenas noches. —Respondemos nosotros al unísono.

—Nosotros también deberíamos a irnos a acostar, veremos a Bombón mañana ya que debe de estar durmiendo en la habitación de mi madre —me dice Christian.

—Está bien, estoy muy cansada —le digo y él asiente.

Nos despedimos de Elliot y Kate y nos vamos a la habitación.

Nos desvestimos y nos acostamos, apoyo mi espalda en el pecho de Christian y el me abraza por la cintura.

—Duerme, nena, te amo —dice Christian y me da un beso en el cuello haciendo que me estremezca.

—Yo también, te amo —le digo.

A veces me pregunto si él se molestará porque no hemos tenido sexo, yo no quiero que me deje por eso. Solo espero que no se enoje por eso.

Y con esos pensamientos caigo en un profundo sueño.


	38. Esa mujer es una perra

**Tres semanas después.**

 **+18**

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Ya hoy es el juicio de Carla sólo espero que pague por todo lo que ha hecho. Ana tiene que ir a testificar, yo no quería que fuera pero mi padre digo que tiene que ir para que puedan encarcelar a Carla y hacer justicia.

Sé que esto será difícil para Ana por eso estaré siempre a su lado, y bueno tendrá a mi padre también ya que él la representará como abogado, y confió a ojos cerrados en mi padre, bueno por algo es uno de los mejores abogados del país.

La graduación es el viernes y hoy estamos a martes. Mi madre me regaló un traje de _«Giorgio Armani»,_ que es muy bonito, no le he dicho nada a Ana porque quiero ver su cara cuando me vea en traje, la verdad es que nunca lo ha hecho y espero que le guste.

Ella tampoco ha querido decirme que se pondrá ese día solamente sé que se va a poner un vestido, pero no importa con cualquier cosa que se ponga se verá hermosa.

Me remuevo para ver a mi novia dormir plácidamente, se ve tan hermosa así, veo la hora y son las siete y media de la mañana, aún es temprano así que decido despertar a Ana como se lo merece.

Comienzo a darle besos por su cuello, barbilla y por todo su rostro, veo como lentamente va abriendo sus preciosos ojos y me sonríe.

—Buenos días, preciosa —le digo mientras le beso sus dulces labios.

—Buenos días, cariño —me sonríe.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —le pregunto mientras la vuelvo a besar pero esta vez con más pasión.

—Muy bien —dice y esta vez es ella la que me besa—. ¿Y tú? —murmura en mis labios mientras se monta encima de mí.

—De maravilla —le digo y nos seguimos besando, siento como las manos de Ana acarician mi torso y van bajando suavemente hacia el sur, pero la detengo rápidamente, si sigue así no podré parar—. Ana, nena, no hagas eso, mira que no seré consciente de lo que haga después —digo con voz ronca.

—Christian, quiero que me hagas tuya —dice Ana mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Puedo ver el deseo en sus ojos azules.

—¿Estás segura? —le pregunto.

—Segurísima —me responde para luego volverme a besar intensamente.

—En ese caso —murmuro y ruedo en la cama quedando arriba de ella.

Comienzo a besarle el cuello lentamente para luego pasar mi lengua y siento como se estremece ante mi tacto y su respiración se dificulta, subo por el lóbulo de su oreja y se lo muerdo levemente haciendo que suelte un pequeño gemido.

—Eres hermosa, Anastasia, y eres toda mía —le susurro y veo como se le erizan sus vellos.

Beso delicadamente sus labios, muerdo su labio inferior haciendo que gima y así abrirle paso a mi lengua, el beso es cada vez más intenso y apasionado, la sigo penetrando con mi lengua mientas mis manos recorren todo su hermoso cuerpo.

—Solamente yo te haré gritar de éxtasis —susurro y ella me responde con un jadeo.

Saco lentamente su blusa de pijama y sus grandes pechos quedan a mi vista ya que no llevaba sujetador, con tan solo verlos mi miembro se endurece más si es que es posible.

Vuelvo a besar su cuello y doy pequeños mordiscos, voy bajando lentamente sin dejarla de besar hasta llegar a sus senos, meto un pezón a mi boca mientras que con mis dedos le doy leves pellizcos al otro.

Rodeo con mi lengua su pezón y comienzo a chuparlo y besarlo, Ana gime incontrolablemente, ese sonido llega directo a mi pene que está a punto de estallar, cambio de pecho y comienzo a besar el otro dejando sus pezones completamente erectos y rosados.

Voy bajando por su vientre dejando pequeños besos hasta llegar a su feminidad, quito lentamente sus shorts y meto mi cabeza en su entrepierna, lo huelo y ¡joder! Esta mujer me matara, suelta un fuerte gemido.

—Oh, nena, que bien hueles, tu olor me vuelve completamente loco, loco por ti —susurro sin apartar mi cabeza de su entrepierna.

—Tú también me estas volviendo loca —gime Ana haciendo que sonría.

Lamo su clítoris y ella se retuerce bajo mi cuerpo, comienzo a devorar su sexo mientras que hundo dos dedos dentro de ella.

—Ahh, Christian —gime.

—Oh, sí, nena, eres una delicia —le gruño.

Sigo devorando su sexo mientras que mis dedos entran y salen de ella lentamente, cuando sé que está a punto de llegar a su orgasmo me detengo, me bajo de la cama y quito rápidamente mis pantalones de pijama, vuelo a la cama y me posiciono entre sus piernas, alargo mi brazo hacia la mesita, tomo un condón y me lo pongo rápidamente.

Acerco mi pene a su entrada y juego con ella, ¡joder! Siento lo húmeda que está, y me alegra saber que está así es por mí, porque yo le doy placer. Me hundo lentamente en ella sintiendo como sus paredes vaginales se amoldan perfectamente a mi pene, ¡joder esto es el paraíso!

—Oh, nena, esto es la gloria —gimo.

—Síí, Christian, como extrañaba esto —gime Ana.

Me acomodo mejor sobre su cuerpo apoyándome con mis antebrazos y ella rodea mi cintura con sus piernas haciendo nuestro contacto más profundo, comienzo a moverme lentamente fuera y dentro, fuera y dentro, gimiendo en el oído de Ana, no puedo controlarme, ella me hace perder el control.

—Ahh, Christian, muévete más rápido, por favor —gime Ana fuertemente y yo sigo embistiéndola.

—Síí, nena, como tú quieras. Ahh te amo tanto —gruño mientras me muevo más rápido, penetrándola fuertemente.

Sigo moviéndome encima de ella hasta que siento que las paredes de su vagina se contraen avisándome que está a punto de llegar a su orgasmo y yo tampoco duraré mucho.

—Vamos, mi amor, dámelo —digo con la respiración agitada, moviéndome rápidamente esperando llegar al momento de éxtasis.

—Ahh, Christian —susurra Ana llegando a su liberación y yo la sigo.

—Oh, sí, nena —susurro cayendo encima de ella, hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello.

Los dos tenemos la respiración dificultosa, levanto mi cabeza para verla y tiene los ojos cerrados así que me acerco y la beso suavemente para luego salir de ella haciendo que se estremezca.

—Oh Dios, eso fue maravilloso —susurra Ana.

—Claro que sí, nena, siempre será maravilloso si es contigo —le digo, la beso para levantarme e ir al baño para botar el condón.

—Voy a darme una ducha —dice Ana entrando al baño—. El juicio es al medio día y estoy muy nerviosa.

—Tranquila, nena, todo estará bien, yo estaré contigo —le digo.

Ya cuando estamos listos bajamos a la cocina y ahí están todos hablando animadamente, oh dios espero que no nos hayan escuchado, miro de reojo a Ana y está roja creo que está pensando lo mismo que yo.

—Buenos días, —Saludo a todos.

—Buenos días, cariño, el desayuno ya está listo —dice mi madre con una sonrisa a la que yo le correspondo.

Ana y yo nos sentamos en el comedor donde se encuentran todos.

—¿Ana cómo te encuentras? —pregunta mi padre refiriéndose al juicio.

—Nerviosa —contesta Ana.

—Tranquila eso es normal, además Carla no tiene escape, nos enteramos que ella y su esposo están metidos en negocios ilícitos, además de que él traficaba droga en España, en estos momentos él está detenido allá, y bueno Carla no saldrá de la cárcel ya que tiene muchos cargos en su contra —dice Carrick con una sonrisa.

—No entiendo cómo puede estar metida en cosas ilegales, y todo por el dinero —dice Ana negando con la cabeza.

—Sí —dice Carrick.

—Esa mujer es una perra —murmura Mia que estaba callada.

—El vocabulario —dice Elliot a Mia.

—Que vas a hablar tu si eres peor —le dice Mia sacándole la lengua haciéndonos reír a todos.

Al rato llega mi mamá con Gretchen y nos traen el desayuno.

—La señora Carla May Adams, es acusada de intento de homicidio, maltrato infantil, por ser cómplice de negocios ilícitos y traficación de droga, su sentencia será de treinta y cinco años en la cárcel, sin derecho a una fianza —dice el juez Richards.

—¡No! —grita Carla—. ¡Todo por la culpa de esa zorra! —grita e intenta zafarse de los policías pero estos son más fuertes.

—Damos por terminado el juicio —dice el juez levantándose y yo corro hacia Ana mientras que las personas salen de la sala. Cuando llego a Ana ella me abraza fuertemente.

—Ves, nena, ya todo pasó, ya no te volverá a molestar —le susurro mientras le doy un suave beso en sus labios.

—Sí, le debo mucho a tu padre —dice Ana abrazándome de nuevo.

—Tú no le debes nada, ahora vamos a celebrar —le digo sonriendo y ella me responde con su hermosa sonrisa.

—Te amo —me dice.

—Yo te amo más —le digo y la vuelvo a besar.


	39. Por favor, para

**POV. Carla Adams.**

—La señora Carla May Adams, es acusada de intento de homicidio, maltrato infantil, por ser cómplice de negocios ilícitos y traficación de droga, su sentencia será de treinta y cinco años en la cárcel, sin derecho a una fianza —dice el juez.

No, no, no, no puede ser, mi vida se acaba de arruinar.

—¡No! —grito fuertemente—. ¡Todo por la culpa de esa zorra! —vuelvo a gritar refiriéndome a Anastasia e intento zafarme de los policías que me tienen agarrada pero son mucho más fuertes que yo, además estas esposas no ayudan mucho.

Maldita sea no quiero volver a una celda.

—Damos por terminado el juicio —dice el juez levantándose como si estuviera terminando de comer. _Hijo de puta..._

Maldita sea, no puede ser, no me pueden hacer y toda la jodida culpa de es de la hija de puta de Anastasia, no sé porque no la aborté cuando tuve la oportunidad, quizá todavía estuviera disfrutando del dinero de Ray pero no, tuve que embarazarme de la zorra de Anastasia y ha sido el peor error que he cometido en toda mi puta vida.

Esto no se quedará así, por algo me ha de llamar Carla May Adams, me las vengaré todas más una.

Carla es mejor que te quedes tranquila o te va a ir peor, dice mi maldito subconsciente, pero me niego a escucharlo, no, no y malditamente no, no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados viendo como Anastasia disfruta de su vida como una princesa mientras yo estoy en una mugrienta celda muriendo de hambre.

Doy una última mirada a la perra de Anastasia, vaya, ya le he dicho de todas la palabras que se me han ocurrido, veo que está abrazada a Christian, no negaré que el muchacho es apuesto pero en estos momentos lo odio por ayudar a la Anastasia, odio a toda la familia Grey y todos pagarán por hacerme esto y ya sé quién me ayudará, mi querido Bob, de algo me servirá ya que él tiene muchas influencias y me sacara de esta maldita mierda.

—Señora, venga por aquí —dice un oficial guiándome a la salida de la sala.

—¿Y si no quiero? —lo desafío.

—Créame que no querrá hacer eso —dice con una sonrisa burlona.

—Hijo de puta —le gruño.

—Si sigue con ese comportamiento le irá peor, así que le aconsejo que se comporte —dice con voz dura y firme. Yo solamente lo fulmino con la mirada.

El hombre me monta en una patrulla y nos dirigimos a la comisaría ya que supuestamente de ahí me trasladarán una prisión que queda en _Fort Worth – Texas_ , llamada: _Federal Medical Center, Carswell_ , es una prisión y centro médico para mujeres, espero tener aliadas ahí para poder escapar. Solamente espero no ser amiga de una loca.

Ya es hora de que me lleven a la prisión, ya vas a ver Anastasia que me vengaré por todo lo que estoy pasando por tu maldita culpa. Me cambian la ropa por una color naranja bien refiera, oh dios como odio esto.

Llegamos a la prisión y es toda blanca, parece un loquero. Me guían a una habitación donde me procesan y me registran en su sistema. Luego me llevan a una celda donde hay tres mujeres y serían cuatro conmigo. Ellas me miran con odio, que mala leche, y yo pensaba que iba a tener amiguitas aquí, pues que se jodan.

Me dirijo a la cama que me asignaron y me acuesto ahí bajo las intensas miradas de las mujeres. Pero que mosca les pico.

A la hora de la comida voy hacia el comedor donde hay muchas mujeres, busco mi comida y camino hacia una mesa donde hay seis mujeres sentadas y todas me miran mal, ¿qué mierda le pasa a esta gente?

—¿Tú eres Carla Adams? —pregunta una morena muy alta y ancha con voz de dominante y firme.

—Sí —susurro, la verdad es que me intimida.

—¿Así que eres la que le pego a su hija cuando era pequeña y también la empujo por la escalera haciendo que abortara? –pregunta entre dientes. ¿Cómo mierdas se enteró? Por lo que veo aquí las noticias vuelan.

—Sí —susurro y ella se levanta rápidamente dando un golpe bien fuerte en la mesa

—Aquí no aceptamos a maltratadoras como tú, la mayoría de las mujeres aquí somos madres y amamos a nuestros hijos, sabemos que cometimos los peores de los errores y nos arrepentimos como no tienes idea, porque ya no podremos disfrutar de nuestros hijos, y vienen y te encarcelan a ti porque le pegabas a tu hija, la tumbaste por las escaleras, aparte de que ella pierde a su bebe, yo no acepto esa putada, eres una mierda de madre y de persona, y acepto que yo también soy una mierda de persona pero tú eres peor —dice furiosa y se abalanza sobre mí.

Yo trato de defenderme pero ella es mucho más fuerte y grande yo, veo como se hace un círculo a nuestro alrededor que apoyan a ella, mientras que ella me golpea muy fuerte, golpea mi cara, mi estómago, mis costillas, hasta hace que escupa sangre, luego me da un golpe en la nariz haciendo que también salga sangre.

—Por favor, para —le suplico.

—Así te decía tu hija, ¿y tú paraste? Me imagino que no, así que atente a las consecuencias —dice con la voz agitada mientras continua golpeándome.

Veo como los guardias llegan para separarnos pero ella me golpea más fuerte que hace que mi cabeza se pegue contra el suelo haciéndome perder el conocimiento.


	40. Me dejó con las ganas

**POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Despierto acalorada, ¡madre mía! Que calor, me voy a derretir, por lo que veo hoy habrá mucho sol ya que la habitación está toda alumbrada y el calor es insoportable y más cuando mi querido novio está enredado a mí, tiene sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías, su cabeza está en mis pechos, y su mano en mis nalgas, y para completar, ¡estamos totalmente desnudos!

Me remuevo un poco para poder levantarme de la cama sin que Christian despierte pero fallo al intentarlo. Veo como lentamente va abriendo sus preciosos ojos grises, veo como los tiene oscuro y las pupilas totalmente dilatadas. ¡Oh dios!

—Buenos días, preciosa —me dice con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Buenos días, cariño —le respondo mientras le acaricio su rebelde cabello.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —me pregunta

—Muy bien, excelente, ¿y tú? —le pregunto.

—Muy bien y más con el maratón de anoche —dice con una sonrisa y a mí se me humedece mi entrepierna con solo recordar lo que hicimos anoche—. ¿Qué te parece si me das cariño?

—Pero, lo estoy haciendo —le digo con aire inocente.

—Sabes que no me refiero a ese tipo de cariño —me dice.

—Entonces... —digo mientras bajo mi mano por su abdomen hasta su vello púbico—. ¿Quieres este tipo de cariño? —pregunto mientras tomo su dura erección en mi mano haciendo que gima.

—Sííí, nena, el que solo tú me puedes dar —dice jadeante mientras sigo acariciando su pene.

Pero volteo a ver la hora y son las once y media de la mañana. Tenemos que llegar al instituto a las una ya que hoy es la graduación y es muy tarde.

¡Mierda!

—Mierda, Christian es muy tarde —le digo levantándome de la cama de un salto.

—¿Qué? —dice Christian desconcertado

—Que es tarde y tenemos que ir al instituto, ya que alguien por ahí no me dejo dormir muy bien anoche —digo rápidamente. Pero veo que Christian me jala a él haciendo que me vuelva a tumbar en la cama y el quede encima de mí.

—Vamos, nena, un rápido —dice Christian besándome el cuello haciendo que me estremezca y pegando su erección a mí, pero no podemos.

—No, Christian tenemos que levantarnos —le digo mientras trato de zafarme de su agarre.

—Nena, no puedes dejar así, por favor —dice mirando su erección que está más que dura.

—No, Christian —le digo, por más que quiera que me haga el amor no podemos.

—Está bien, como quieras —dice levantándose de la cama y se va al baño, enojado.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?, tú que crees, seguro se va a dar una ducha con agua fría para bajar la tremenda erección que le dejaste, lo dejaste con las ganas, eso es lo que pasa, dice mi subconsciente. Cállate subconsciente nadie está pidiendo tu opinión.

La verdad no es la primera vez que sucede esto, en estos momentos Christian debe estar frustrado, ¿quién no lo estaría? Espero esta noche dejarlo agotado para que vea que la gratificación será mucho más satisfactoria.

Una sonrisa se posa en mis labios de solo pensarlo.

Al rato veo a Christian salir del baño ya duchado con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, por lo menos ya no veo un bulto visible ahí.

Christian pasa por un lado y no me dirige la palabra, yo suspiro pesadamente porque por lo que veo está muy enojado.

Me levanto de la cama y me voy a duchar ya que no tengo tiempo para pensar ahora o si no me distraeré y llegaremos tarde.

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Me voy al baño frustrado, ¡joder! Tengo una maldita erección que hasta duele, no sé cómo Ana me puede hacer esto y luego levantarse de la cama como si nada, ¡me dejó con las ganas!

Vamos, Grey, tienes que entenderla para ella es importante llegar temprano a la graduación y tú con tu maldito comportamiento estas empeorando todo, además ¿no tuviste suficiente anoche?, reclama mi subconsciente.

No, subconsciente no tuve suficiente de ella, nunca tendré suficiente de ella, pero sé que tiene razón y yo me estoy comportando como un imbécil e idiota.

Tengo que hacer algo para enmendar mi error, luego recuerdo que el collar que mande a hacer para ella ya debe estar listo, pero no es como ir a buscarlo sin que ella sospeche.

¡Ya sé! Seguro Mia querrá ayudarme le diré que lo busque por mí, y también le diré que ayude a preparar una cena romántica solo para nosotros dos.

Creo que eso estaría bien para enmendar mi error, en estos momentos Ana también debe estar enojada conmigo.

Voy a actuar como si estuviera enojado con ella para que no sospeche nada, será una sorpresa.

Ya cuando me termino de bañar, veo que ya mi amigo se calmó y decido salir de la ducha.

Veo a Ana sentada en la cama y paso por un lado sin decir nada y veo como suspira, tranquila que pronto suspirarás por otra cosa.

Veo como se levanta de la cama y se mete al baño, yo en cambio me voy al armario para buscar mi traje.

Me visto rápidamente, me pongo unos bóxers negros ajustados, el traje es color negro con camisa blanca, gemelos de plata, una corbata de seda color gris, calzoncillos negros y zapatos negros casuales, prácticamente todo es negro uno de mis colores favoritos sin duda alguna.

Me termino de vestir y paso mis manos por mi cabello, Ana no ha salido todavía del baño así que decido ir a la habitación para contarle de mi plan.

Cuando estoy frente a la puerta de la habitación de Mia, la toco y escucho un _«pase»_ , así que paso y veo a mi hermanita terminándose de arreglar el cabello, lleva un vestido color rosado pálido hasta las rodillas, unos tacones plateados y maquillaje.

—Hermanita, te ves hermosa —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, hermanito, y tú estás muy guapo —me dice mientras me examina, yo solo sonrío.

—Necesito tu ayuda —le digo mientras cierro la puerta de detrás de mí.

—¿Qué pasa? —me pregunta mientras me siento en su cama.

—Necesito que pases por Cartier a buscar un collar que mandé a hacer para Ana —le digo.

—Está bien, lo haré —dice con una sonrisa y yo suspiro aliviado—. ¿Le tienes una sorpresa? —me pregunta.

—Algo así, también quiero una cena romántica —le digo.

—Entonces también te ayudaré con eso ¿dónde piensas hacerla? —me pregunta.

—Mmm, la verdad es que no sé, como Albert irá hoy a la graduación también yo le iba a preguntar si iba a estar en casa de Ana para hacer la cena ahí... solos —le digo.

—Entiendo, necesitan su espacio, yo puedo hablar con Albert seguro dirá que sí, yo me encargaré de todo eso al finalizar la graduación, ahora voy a buscar el collar antes ir al instituto —le dice Mia con una sonrisa, y sé que me ayudará.

—Está bien, hermanita, te quiero —le digo mientras la abrazo.

—Yo también te quiero Christian —me dice.

Veo a Bombón que estaba debajo de la cama de Mía, le tomo en brazos acariciándola, con el tiempo cogió peso y está más que hermosa.

Está perrita nos ha ayudado a superar un montón la pérdida de nuestro bebé, a veces pienso como sería ser padre y tener un pequeño que se parezca a Ana en mis brazos, sé que sería maravilloso. Espero que nuestro Ángel esté bien cuidadito ahí arriba.


	41. Graduación

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Salgo de la habitación de Mia muy alegre porque sé que mi plan se llevará a cabo. Vuelvo a mi habitación con Bombón en brazos y cuando entro Ana ya está lista, y está completamente hermosa.

Lleva puesto un vestido blanco ajustado que le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas dejándole ver sus hermosas piernas, con un cinturón color rojo alrededor, tacones altos color rojo, y va maquillada levemente, con su cabello suelto ondulado en las puntas. Está muy sexy y hermosa y es completamente mía.

—Estás hermosa —le digo y veo como se sonroja haciéndola ver más hermosa todavía, supuestamente tenía que estar enojado con ella pero creo que no podré hacerlo.

—Gracias, tú no te quedas atrás —dice mientras se acerca a mí y toma a Bombón para acariciarla.

Veo la hora y son las doce y quince, tenemos que ir a comer.

—Vamos a bajar tenemos que comer —le digo y ella asiente.

Bajamos a la cocina y comemos un rico almuerzo preparado por Gretchen mientras mi familia se termina de arreglar.

Dejamos a Bombón en su camita y luego salimos rumbo al instituto, mis padres vienen en un auto aparte.

Cuando llegamos ya hay muchas personas en la entrada y podemos visualizar a Albert que habla con el director así que caminamos hacia él.

Mientras caminamos veo que algunos chicos se quedan viendo a Ana más de lo normal y eso me enfurece, Ana se da cuenta y me da un pequeño apretón de mano y me regala una sonrisa.

—Hola, tío, ¿cómo estás? —le dice Ana dándole un beso en la mejilla a Albert.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú? Por lo que veo muy hermosa —dice brindándole una sonrisa haciendo que Ana se sonroje.

Luego de saludar a Albert y al director llega mi familia con Elliot y Kate. Mia que guiña el ojo, eso quiere decir que ya tiene el collar yo solo asiento y le sonrío.

Después de saludar a nuestros amigos vamos a sentarnos, nos sentamos separados ya que mi apellido empieza por la "G" y el de Ana por la "S", eso quiere decir que ella está unos asientos detrás de mí.

Dan comienzo a la ceremonia, y estoy nervioso, hoy me decidí decirle a Ana que no iré a la universidad porque quiero empezar mi propio negocio, ese es mi mayor sueño espero que me apoye en mi decisión porque sé que mis padres no lo harán pero esa es mi decisión y ya está tomada.

Al finalizar la ceremonia todos tenemos una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, bueno es obvio estamos orgullosos de nosotros mismo, lo que me preocupa es que vi que el imbécil de Jack no le quitaba la mirada a Ana de encima y eso me enfurecía, pero sé que tengo que controlarme.

—Estoy muy feliz —me dice Ana.

—Yo también lo estoy, nena —le digo y la beso suavemente.

Ana y yo vamos con nuestra familia y todos corren a abrazarnos y felicitarnos, luego entablamos una conversación muy cómoda donde se nos unen algunos profesores, ¿raro no?

—Disculpen, voy al baño —dice Ana y se va directo al baño mientras yo me quedo conversando.

Ya han pasado diez minutos y Ana no ha regresado y la verdad es que me tiene preocupado así que decido ir a buscarla, cuando voy por el pasillo de los baños escucho voces así que me acerco más para poder escuchar.

—Vamos, zorrita, dame lo que quiero y te dejo en paz, pero tienes que saber que a mí nadie me rechaza.

—No... Jack, déjame por favor... —Escucho como habla Ana entrecortadamente.

Veo como Jack tiene a Ana contra la pared al lado de la puerta del baño, y su mano va subiendo por el muslo de Ana dentro de su vestido.

Siento como la sangre se me sube a la cabeza, y me acerco rápidamente a él y lo volteo para luego darle un golpe en su cara haciendo que caiga al suelo, rápidamente me subo encima de él y comienzo a golpearlo.

—Christian, déjalo, por favor. —Escucho decir a Ana pero no puedo controlarme y le sigo pegando.

Siento que me levantan de golpe y veo a Elliot impidiendo que siga golpeando a Jack.

—Vamos, Christian, cálmate —dice Elliot y veo como Ana tiene cara de pánico.

Cierro los ojos y cuento hasta diez para poder controlarme luego los vuelvo a abrir y me dirijo hacia Jack.

—La vuelves a tocar en tu puta vida y juro que te mato —le digo entre dientes para luego darle una última patada. Camino hacia Ana y ella me abraza, y solloza escondiendo su cara en mi cuello—. Tranquila, ya pasó —la tranquilizo mientras acaricio su espalda—. Vamos —la tomo de la mano y volvemos hacia mi familia.

—¿Qué le sucede? —pregunta mi madre, yo solo niego haciéndole saber que no vamos a hablar.

Luego de un rato ya Ana está más calmada, así que me alejo y llama a Mia para hablar con ella.

—Toma aquí está el collar —me pasa una cajita y yo la guardo en el bolsillo de mi saco—. Albert me dijo que él no pasaría la noche en la casa así que la tienen toda para ustedes, solamente tienes que entretener a Ana hasta la noche mientras yo me encargo de todo —dice Mia en voz baja.

—Está bien, hermanita, te debo una —le digo y ella me guiña un ojo.

Decido volver con Ana y mi familia, y nos ponemos a conversar mientras celebramos nuestro último día aquí.

—¿A dónde vamos? —me pregunta Ana curiosa.

—Ya lo veras —le digo mientras sigo conduciendo hacia su casa.

Ya cuando llegamos Ana se sorprende al ver que estamos en el frente de su casa.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunta confundida.

—Ya lo veras, ahora déjame taparte los ojos —le digo mientras saco mi corbata y se la ato alrededor de sus ojos para que no vea nada.

Salimos del auto y la ayudo a caminar para que no se tropiece, abro la puerta y hasta yo mismo me sorprendo con lo que veo, pasamos y cierro la puerta.

Lentamente le quito la corbata de la cabeza a Ana y abre sus ojos sorprendida.

—Sorpresa —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Esto está hermoso —dice Ana tratando de controlar sus lágrimas. Hay una mesa con la cena ya servida, copas y vino Sancerre, tiene dos velas y muchos pétalos, hay pétalos de rosas y velas alrededor de la casa, todo quedó hermoso. A Mia le quedó todo perfecto.

—Ven —le digo y la guío a la mesa.

Luego de comer una deliciosa cena, creo que es el momento de darle a Ana el collar, así que me levanto y la llevo hasta el sofá.

—Ana... yo... perdóname por reaccionar así esta mañana —le digo viéndola directo a los ojos.

—Christian la que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo, sé que no debí dejarte con las ganas y también sé que eso es muy frustrante, así que perdóname tu a mí —me dice bajando la mirada.

—Hey, tu solamente querías llegar temprano a la graduación y yo me comporté como un imbécil y te quiero dar esto para emendar mi error —le digo sacando la cajita de Cartier, la abro para que vea el collar y ella se lleva una mano a su boca y las lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos.

—Es... es hermoso —dice agarrándolo con manos temblorosas, es un collar que tiene nuestras iniciales entrelazadas con un signo de infinito a su lado.

Saco el collar de la cajita y le digo a Ana que se voltee para luego ponérselo pero antes le doy un beso en su cuello haciendo que se estremezca.

—Gracias —dice Ana y se vuelve a voltear para besarme—. Ahora yo quiero emendar mi error —dice mordiéndome el labio haciendo que gima.

Esta noche promete.


	42. Yo no quiero ir a la universidad

**+18**

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Me apodero de los labios de Ana como si fuera el último beso de mi vida, con fiereza, haciendo que un beso suave cambie por uno salvaje e intenso, lentamente introduzco mi lengua mientras que comienza un juego erótico con la de ella, sus manos van directo a mi cabello mientras que las mías van a su cuello profundizando más nuestro apasionado beso, calentando cada poro de nuestra piel.

Nunca podré estar separado de ella y menos enojado por mucho tiempo, ella es todo lo que necesito para vivir, claro también mi angelito que ocupa un lugar valioso en mi corazón y nunca en mi vida lo olvidaré.

Siento como mi miembro cobra vida inmediatamente y ya está muy duro que hace que mi pantalón me moleste, hago que Ana abra las piernas mientras me posiciono de modo que yo quedo suspendido encima de ella en el sofá mientras nuestras lenguas siguen su juego, siento que en algún momento me correré sin siquiera penetrarla.

Lentamente me separo de ella por falta de aire y juntamos nuestras frentes con la respiración dificultosa. Cierro mis ojos para poder calmarme un poco.

—Vamos arriba —susurro cuando al fin logro abrir los ojos para encontrarme con dos ojos azules súper dilatados y oscurecidos, veo como sus labios están hinchados y rojos. Me encanta.

—Vamos —dice mientras la tomo de la mano y subimos a su habitación.

Cuando entramos a la habitación cierro la puerta veo que en la cama hay más flores y en la mesita de noche hay un frasco de nutella, mmm tendremos una noche inolvidable. Definitivamente Mia se lució.

—Muy bonito —susurra Ana con una sonrisa de diosa.

Lanzo a Ana en la cama y me monto encima de ella y la vuelvo a besar, joder estoy súper excitado. Veo como su pecho sube y baja rápidamente, eso quiere decir que ella no es inmune a mi tacto y eso me hace jodidamente feliz.

Me cierno sobre ella y comienzo a besarla desesperadamente, maldita sea, estoy muy necesitado, pero quiero tomarme mi tiempo.

—Ponte de pie —le digo en voz ronca, y ella lo hace inmediatamente, me pongo detrás de ella haciendo que mi aliento pegue en su cuello—. No creo que necesites esto —le susurro señalando su vestido.

Lentamente bajo de la cremallera de su vestido haciendo que caiga a lentamente por su cuerpo quedando solamente con unas diminutas braguitas de encaje ya que no lleva sujetador y tacones, me quedo admirando su culo bien redondo, me acerco más a ella poniendo mis manos en su culo y lo estrujo.

—Algún día follaré este hermoso culo que tienes —le susurro y recibo un gemido de parte de ella.

La vuelvo a lanzar en la cama y queda ahí solamente con sus diminutas braguitas y sus tacones, no he visto una imagen tan erótica como esta, me deshago de mi ropa quedando solamente en bóxers y con tremenda erección, me vuelvo a subir encima de ella y la beso ferozmente penetrando su boca con mi lengua una y otra vez mientras ella tira de mi cabello con sus dedos.

Bajo lentamente por su cuello y ella enreda sus piernas a mí alrededor y sus tacones se hunden en mis nalgas y mi pene hace fricción en su caliente y húmedo sexo haciendo que gima ruidosamente, gracias a Dios que estamos solos.

—Nos divertiremos un poco —digo mirando el frasco de nutella que hay en la mesita.

—Claro que sí —dice Ana con una sonrisa, de repente me hace rodar en la cama quedando ella encima de mí—. No te muevas —me ordena, se ve jodidamente sexy cuando habla así.

—De aquí no me moveré —digo mientras paso mis brazos por detrás de mi cabeza.

Veo como Ana se baja de la cama para quitarse las bragas y se vuelve a subir encima de mí.

—No creo que necesites esto —dice ella imitando mis palabras pasando sus dedos por mi erección a través de los bóxers.

—¿Qué esperas para quitarlos? —le digo desesperado haciendo que sonría.

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Wow, sin duda Christian está desesperado, mi pobre chico, voy a darle lo que se merece.

Le quito sus bóxers y su pene se levanta de inmediato, veo como se le marcan las venas. Es alucinante. Me paso la lengua por los labios, joder ya estoy muy húmeda y no hemos hecho casi nada.

Me siento en sus muslos y cojo el frasco de nutella, hundo dos dedos en el frasco y luego lo saco para llevármelo a mi boca y saborearlo.

—Mmm, que delicia —digo cuando saco los dedos de mi boca. Vuelvo a untar nutella en mis dedo y esta vez lo meto en la boca de Christian haciendo que el chupe mis dedos—. ¿Está sabroso? —le pregunto.

—Como no tienes idea, pero creo que tú eres más deliciosa —me dice con voz ronca—. Nena, no me hagas sufrir así —dice en súplica.

—Tranquilo, la gratificación será mejor —le digo con una sonrisa.

Esta vez lleno toda mi mano de nutella y la voy dejando por su cuello haciendo un camino hasta su abdomen, quiero dejar mi parte favorita para el final.

Comienzo a chupar su cuello, y voy bajando con mi lengua hasta su abdomen. Cuando no queda nada de nutella levanto mi mirada para encontrarme con sus oscuros ojos muy dilatados.

—Ahora viene mi parte favorita —susurro para luego volver a llenar mi mano de nutella.

Esta vez cojo su erección súper dura y comienzo a acariciarla con mi mano de arriba abajo mientras la nutella se va esparciendo sobre ella.

—Ahh, nena, me vas a matar —gime Christian.

Bajo mi cabeza y meto su erección en mi boca y comienzo a chupar. Mmm, esto es la gloria, sabe a nutella y a Christian, no podría haber otro sabor más delicioso que este, subo y bajo mi boca mientras que con mi mano acaricio sus testículos.

Siento como se tensa debajo de mí, sí.

—Ahh, nena, no pares, sigue así —gime Christian mientras lleva su mano a mi cabello y penetra mi boca más profundo—. Síí, nena, sí —gruñe cuando se corre en mi boca y yo me lo trago todo, mmm, sí.

Christian queda con la respiración entrecortada y su miembro semi erecto mientras que yo lo miro con una sonrisa.

—¿Estas mejor? —le pregunto traviesa.

—Mucho mejor, pero ahora me toca a mí —dice para rodar en la cama y quedar encima de mí.

Comienza a dejar nutella en mi cuello, en mis pezones y en mi abdomen, y luego comienza a chupar y pasar su lengua haciéndome gemir.

—Uhh, que rico —gimo mientras agarro su cabello.

—Delicioso —gruñe Christian.

Cuando llega a mi sexo lo llena de nutella y yo pego un grito, se siente raro tener mi sexo lleno de nutella pero al sentir la lengua de Christian una ola de placer me nubla la mente.

—Ahh, Christian... te necesito —gimo ruidosamente.

—Me toca a mí darte un orgasmo —dice sin despegar sus labios de mi sexo.

Siento como mete dos dedos en mi interior y comienza con su tortura. Mientras que su lengua invade mi clítoris sus dedos entran y salen de mí sin detenerse en ningún momento. Siento como me tenso y sé que en algún momento me correré.

—¡Christian… ahh, sí! —grito cuando llego a mi orgasmo y él se lo traga todo.

—Quiero que te pongas en cuatro —dice Christian cuando mi respiración ya se ha calmado.

Lo hago inmediatamente y el separa mis piernas con las suyas, oigo el inconfundible sonido cuando rasga el envoltorio del condón. De un momento a otro me penetra bruscamente haciéndome pegar un grito de placer, si, esto era lo que necesitaba.

—Síí, nena... Joder estás húmeda y caliente —gruñe Christian mientras me penetra fuertemente una y otra vez.

—Ahh, cariño... te amo tanto —gimo.

Christian entra y sale de mí sin piedad alguna y eso me encanta, siento sus testículos chocar contra mi clítoris y esto es el jodido cielo.

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

La penetro fuertemente y entro y salgo de ella sin detenerme, esto era lo que necesitaba, sentir como su dulce coño aprieta mi pene, sentirla tan estrecha, ¡joder! No duraré mucho.

Con una mano tomo su cadera y enrollo su cabello con mi otra mano, y hago mis embestidas más profundas y más rápidas.

¡Esto es el puto cielo!

Siento como su sexo se contrae y se tensa, sé que está a punto de correrse al igual que yo.

Acelero mis embestidas cada vez más y más, oyendo como mi pelvis choca con sus nalgas.

—¡Uhh... Christian... Sí! —grita Ana mientras se corre, dos embestidas más y me corro yo también.

—¡Síí... ahh, nena te amo tanto... joder! —grito mientras me vacío en su interior.

Caigo encima de ella exhausto, joder esto fue genial, amo a esta mujer más que a mi vida, sin ella no podré vivir.

—Eso fue... —No la dejo terminar.

—Lo sé... fue único —susurro jadeante todavía.

—Christian —me llama

—Mmm...

—Te amo —me dice.

—Yo también te amo princesa, nunca lo dudes —le digo.

Ana está acostada con su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo acaricio su cabello, ninguno de los dos está dormido, y estamos todos llenos de nutella, hay un desastre aquí.

En estos momentos estoy pensando si es buena idea decirle que no quiero ir a la universidad, por lo menos quiero tener el apoyo del amor de mi vida, porque sé que mis padres no me apoyarán en esta decisión, sé que los decepcionaré pero esto es lo que quiero para mí, para mi futuro.

Quiero mi propio negocio, mi propia empresa, ganar mi propio dinero, quiero tener un futuro estable con Ana, sé que ella va a tener la empresa que le dejó su padre pero igual quiero valerme por mí mismo, no quiero depender de nadie, y las fusiones y adquisiciones han sido mi sueño desde pequeño.

No quiero volver a sufrir o volver a pasar hambre como lo hice antes de que me adoptaran los Grey, por eso quiero ser independiente y tener el dinero suficiente para que mis futuros hijos no pasen por lo que yo pasé en ese episodio de mi vida, la que quiero olvidar pero siempre me perseguirá.

Sé que mi abuelo me ayudará o eso quiero creer, he aprendido mucho gracias a Albert, él ha sido un buen hombre y me ha enseñado cómo se maneja una empresa y esas cosas gracias al trabajo que me ha dado.

Ese hombre vale oro, y Ana es dichosa de tenerlo como tío, como yo soy dichoso de tener a mi familia.

Estoy muy nervioso al decirle esto a Ana, no sé cómo reaccionará. Tampoco encuentro las palabras adecuadas para explicarle esto, sinceramente espero que entienda.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Ana levantando la cabeza. Vaya que bien me conoce.

—Yo... he... espero que entiendas —le digo.

—¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando, Christian —dice alarmada.

—No es nada malo, o eso creo.

—Christian, habla de una vez.

—Yo no quiero ir a la universidad —digo finalmente.

—¿Qué? —pregunta sorprendida.

—Eso, que yo no quiero ir a la universidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú sabes que desde pequeño he soñado con tener mi propia empresa y ahora que tengo la mayoría de edad quiero empezar a ejercer mi propio negocio —le digo ilusionado.

—Entonces, ¿no irás a la universidad porque quieres comenzar con tu negocio? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Sí.

—Eso es bueno, mi amor —chilla emocionada y me abraza.

—Entonces... ¿No estas molesta? —le pregunto.

—No, ¿Por qué estaría molesta? Más bien estoy orgullosa de ti, y estoy totalmente segura de que harás tus sueños realidad, porque eres muy inteligente y guapo, así que cuentas con todo mi apoyo —dice con una sonrisa y yo soy el hombre más feliz. Eso era lo que necesitaba el apoyo del amor de mi vida.

—Gracias, mi amor, te amo tanto, por lo menos tú me apoyaras —le digo abrazándola fuertemente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta ella.

—Bueno, sé que mis padres se molestarán y no me apoyaran en esta decisión ya que los decepcionaré —susurro.

—Tranquilo, mi amor, si se molestan ellos recapacitarán en algún momento, no te detengas por eso —dice y me besa los labios tiernamente.

—Te amo —le digo.

—Yo te amo más.

 _Soy el hombre más feliz que puede existir en la faz de la tierra._


	43. Me aceptaron

**POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Despierto ya que tengo una necesidad urgente de ir al baño, Christian me tiene presionada fuertemente la cintura con su brazo, trato de zafarme de su agarre sin despertarlo y ¡bingo! Lo consigo, me pongo de pie y veo a mi querido novio completamente desnudo, solamente tiene cubierta la cintura para abajo con la sábana, joder es completamente sexy.

Lo sigo observando y tiene su cuerpo completamente trabajado, me encanta como se les marcan los abdominales, sus bíceps, es el hombre por el que cualquier chica babearía y yo soy muy dichosa de tenerlo a mi lado. Lo amo tanto.

Veo el desastre que dejamos anoche, hay que limpiarlo antes de que llegue mi tío aunque no sé cuándo llegará.

Luego recuerdo porque me levante de la cama y corro al baño para poder hacer mis necesidades.

Decido tomar una ducha rápida, mientras me baño pienso en lo que Christian me dijo anoche, eso me emociona, estoy tan orgullosa de mi chico, ver lo ilusionado que está con esta decisión, eso me hace feliz porque sé que lograra su propósito, y yo siempre estaré a su lado para apoyarlo, lo ayudaré en lo que sea, así sus padres no estén de acuerdo sé que él no se echará para atrás.

Probablemente hoy llega la carta que me dirá si me aceptaron en la universidad de Seattle, estaba pensando en ir a Portland a estudiar pero no soportaría estar lejos de Christian, así que decidí mandar mis papeles a la universidad de Seattle, espero que me acepten o sino me tendré que ir a Portland.

Algunas veces recuerdo a mi frijolito, sé que todavía me duele recordar todo eso, recordar que ya no podré tener en mis brazos a mi bebé, sé que a Christian también le duele, algunas veces lo veo muy pensativo con su mirada perdida en algún lugar, pero he decidido dejar de sufrir por eso, prefiero llevar a mi bebé en mi mente como mi pequeño Ángel, el que cuidará de nosotros desde allá arriba.

Decido dejar de pensar en eso y disfrutar, estoy feliz por Christian y hoy le tendrá que decir a sus padres que dejará la universidad, y si ellos no lo ayudan ya lo haré yo...

Cuando salgo del baño Christian todavía está profundamente dormido, así que busco unas bragas y me las pongo y luego la camisa de Christian en el piso, así que la recojo y me la coloco, me queda un poco grande.

Bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Ya cuando tengo todo listo lo pongo en una bandeja y subo a mi habitación.

Cuando llego a la habitación pongo la bandeja a un lado de la cama y luego comienzo a dejar besos por toda la cara de Christian, muerdo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja y siento que gruñe. Eso me saca una sonrisa.

—Vamos, dormilón, a levantarse —susurro en su oído

Veo como se remueve y lentamente va abriendo sus hermosos ojos grises y me regala una sonrisa moja bragas.

—Buenos días —dice incorporándose en la cama.

—Buenos días —le digo y me acerco para besarle los labios—. Te prepare el desayuno.

—Mmm, que rico, déjame lavarme los dientes para que comamos —me dice con una sonrisa y se levanta de la cama con su cuerpo gloriosamente desnudo, me muerdo el labio deliberadamente al ver su cuerpo y veo como su pene crece—. Por favor no lo hagas —dice Christian con una mirada muy oscura.

—Está bien, mejor apresúrate antes de que me coma todo esto —le digo y le sonrío.

Veo como se pone unos bóxers y va al baño.

Luego de que Christian salga del baño nos ponemos a comer el desayuno, y la verdad es que está delicioso.

—Hoy tengo planeado decirle a mis padres que no iré la universidad —dice Christian y por lo que veo esto lo pone nervioso.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien, sabes que tienes mi apoyo —le digo y él me sonríe.

—Lo sé, pero de seguro mis padres se molestarán mucho conmigo —dice bajando la mirada.

—Por favor, no pienses en eso, si quieres nos podemos quedar aquí así no te sentirías incómodo allá —le digo y la verdad es que la idea me agrada un montón.

—Está bien, me quedaré aquí contigo y así no seré una molestia para ellos, pero ahora terminemos este delicioso desayuno preparado por mi bella novia a la que amo con todo mi corazón —dice y a mí se me derrite el corazón por sus palabras.

Terminamos de desayunar y los dos nos quedamos acostados acariciándonos a cada rato, no podemos tener las manos quietas y me encanta.

Luego de un rato bajo a la sala para buscar mi correo, estoy ansiosa por ver si entré en la universidad o no, también estoy nerviosa, tengo muchas emociones acumuladas y esto me hace sudar mucho. Ay dios ojala me hayan aceptado.

Cuando encuentro la carta, la cojo y vuelvo a subir a mi habitación donde se encuentra Christian viendo la tv, quiero abrir la carta con él.

—Aquí está —le digo y me siento en la cama a su lado.

—Bueno, vamos a ver —contesta y sé que él también está nervioso ya que si no me aceptan me iré a Portland y no nos veremos tanto.

Abro la carta lentamente y comienzo a leerla. Ya cuando termino de leerla la alegría es mucha, demasiada. Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con los ojos curiosos de Christian, atento a las palabras que saldrán de mi boca.

—¡Me han aceptado en la universidad de Seattle! —digo entusiasmada y me lanzo a sus brazos.

Este es un buen comienzo, sé que tengo el dinero para pagar la universidad que yo quiera pero yo no quiero entrar a la universidad por mi dinero sino porque quiero superarme a mí misma, el dinero no él es todo, y a mí nunca me ha gustado alardear que tengo mucho dinero gracias a mi padre y mi tío, y las personas de afuera no tienen por qué enterarse de todo mi dinero. Esto solo lo sabe mi tío, Christian y su familia.


	44. Deshonra y decepción para la familia

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Ver la alegría de Ana en estos momentos me encanta, está tan emocionada porque entró a la universidad de Seattle por su propia cuenta, sin dinero ni nada. Estoy tan jodidamente orgulloso de mi novia.

Aunque debo admitir que yo también estoy alegre, ella no se irá a Portland a estudiar y eso es bueno, yo no sé qué haría si ella se fuera a estudiar a Portland, no lo soportaría, en tres años que llevamos juntos no nos hemos separado por mucho tiempo y yo ya estoy a acostumbrado a su compañía, a sentir su calor, así que no se puede ir.

Ya, Grey cálmate, ella no se irá así que deja de pensar en eso, dice mi subconsciente y le tengo dar la razón, mejor dejo de pensar en eso.

—Felicidades, nena, y lo conseguiste tu solita —le digo rompiendo nuestro abrazo para besarla dulcemente.

—Sí, ya no me iré y estaré siempre a tu lado para así vigilarte —dice sonriéndome.

—¿Así que solo te querías quedar para poder vigilarme? —le pregunto fingiendo estar dolido.

—Por eso y porque te amo tanto que no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin ti —susurra haciéndome reír para luego volverla a besar.

—Yo tampoco podría estar mucho tiempo sin ti —le digo y nos quedamos un rato abrazados hasta que ella rompe el cómodo silencio donde estábamos fundidos solamente nosotros.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa de tus padres o quieres que me quede aquí a esperarte? —pregunta

—Creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí, seguro mi padre comenzará a gritar y se volverá loco, y no quiero que estés ahí —le digo.

—Oh, está bien, pero como te quedarás aquí, ¿te puedes traer a Bombón? La quiero tener aquí conmigo —dice Ana prácticamente suplicándome con la mirada.

—Claro que sí, princesa, lo que tú quieras —le digo y ella me sonríe—. Voy a ducharme —le digo.

Me levanto de la cama y me voy al baño. Luego de ducharme caigo en cuenta de que no tengo nada de ropa aquí, así que tendré que poner la que cargaba ayer, la verdad es que no me gusta ponerme la ropa dos veces. Pero, bueno, no puedo hacer nada, tengo que traer bastante ropa si me quedaré aquí o tal vez puedo decirle a Ana que vamos al centro comercial a comprar ropa, bueno eso ya lo veremos.

Salgo del baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y me encuentro a Ana recostada en la cama, que al verme me examina con su intensa mirada haciendo que alguien ahí abajo despierte, ahorita no por favor.

—Sé que te ves hermosa y sexy con mi camisa pero la necesito —le digo acercándome a ella.

—Oh cierto, ya te la paso —dice quitándose la camisa, oh joder, esto no me puede estar pasando, sus pechos quedan al aire invitándome a chuparlos.

«Grey, no vayas por ahí sino nunca llegarás a casa de tus padres, cuanto más rápido mejor».

Ya cuando estoy vestido, me acerco a Ana para darle un beso y decirle que volveré pronto.

Salgo de la casa y me voy hacia mi coche para luego ir rumbo a casa de mis padres.

¡Joder!

Me siento muy nervioso, sé que mi padre pegará el grito al cielo al enterarse y que se decepcionará un montón de mí, pero yo ya soy mayor y puedo decidir por mí mismo.

Y mi decisión es dejar la universidad para empezar a ejercer mi propio negocio, y si le gusta o no, lo haré de todos modos, nadie evitará que yo haga realidad mi sueño, ni siquiera mis padres eso lo puedo asegurar.

Aparco el coche en el frente de mi casa y bajo. Mis manos sudan como nunca.

Vamos, Grey deja de ser cobarde y ponte los pantalones para ir a hablar con tus padres. Está bien es ahora o nunca.

Entro a casa de mis padres y no hay veo ni a Mia ni a Elliot alrededor, ¡genial mejor para mí!, pero tampoco veo a mis padres, ojalá estén por ahí.

Camino a la cocina y los encuentro ahí conversando animadamente y ellos se sorprenden al verme.

—Christian, hijo. —Saluda mi madre y se levanta a darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días —digo mirando mi reloj y veo que son las once y media de la mañana así que todavía es buenos días.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Ana? —pregunta mi padre.

—Yo estoy bien y Ana se quedó en su casa, de echo vine porque tengo que hablar con ustedes —les digo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué quieres hablar con nosotros? —pregunta mi madre intrigada.

—De algo importante —les digo.

—Entonces pasemos a mi despacho —dice mi padre y caminamos a su despacho.

Estamos mi madre y yo sentados en el sofá del despacho de mi padre mientras que él se encuentra sentado en su silla.

—Bueno... ¿Y qué es eso importante que quieres hablar con nosotros? —pregunta mi padre. Vamos Grey tu puede.

Aquí vamos.

—Bueno... yo... yo no quiero ir a la universidad —les digo cuando me recompongo y recupero mi voz.

Veo como ellos se sorprende por mis palabras, hasta puedo decir que están en shock.

—¡¿Qué?! —grita mi padre estupefacto y aquí compruebo que no le agradara nada la idea, así que me acomodo en mi asiento, no me dejaré intimidar por mi padre.

—Que no iré a la universidad —le digo seguro, los nervios que tenía se fueron a la mierda.

—De ninguna manera, tú vas a ir a la universidad —dice mi padre con voz dura a la vez que se levanta de su asiento cosa que yo también hago.

—No, papá, no iré, yo tengo otros planes, e ir a la universidad no es uno de ellos —le respondo con el mismo tono de voz con el que él me ha hablado hace un instante.

—¡¿Y qué harás?! ¡Me imagino que nada, si no vas a la universidad no harás nada en tu vida, solamente arruinarla, tal vez tu trabajo sea de limpiador de baños o de taxista! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! ¡¿No ser nadie en tu vida?! ¡Yo no dejaré que un hijo mío deshonre a la familia así, eso sí que no! ¡No dejaré que mi familia esté en lenguas de otras personas solamente porque tú decidiste dejar la maldita universidad! —grita mi padre furioso y exaltado.

Siento como cada palabra de mi padre se clava en mi pecho, esto es doloroso, no contar con el apoyo de tu familia, pero no dejaré que él me vea así de... vulnerable.

Lo miro fijamente a sus ojos para que vea que no me intimida, pienso en las palabras que le diré por unos momentos, hasta que comienzo a hablar.

—Lo que haré va a ser mi problema, porque por lo que veo no contaré con tu apoyo, así que no te diré nada. Mi decisión está tomada y no iré a la universidad esa va a ser mi última palabra. Pero te puedo asegurar que no seré ni un limpiador de baños, ni un cantinero, ni un puto taxista. Lástima que esté deshonrando a la familia, para que veas que no me importa, no me importa lo que piensen tus socios o amigos, ellos me importan una mierda. Pensé que la felicidad de tus hijos estaba por delante de todo, pero ahora veo que solamente te importa tu posición social y yo aquí estoy demás. Lo siento pero nada me convencerá de ir a la universidad —le digo en voz baja pero amenazante, no puede creer que mi padre me acaba de decir eso.

—Eres una decepción para la familia —.Y ahí está otra vez ese dolor en el pecho.

—Carrick... —Comienza a hablar mi madre pero él la interrumpe.

—No, Grace, no hables que sé lo que dirás. Christian decepcionó a la familia. Con mi apoyo no contarás.

—Siento mucho ser una decepción para la familia, y siento mucho no ser lo que tu quisieras que fuera, no ser el hijo perfecto, sé que siempre te he dado problemas, así que esto está demás, y de todos modos no iba a querer tu apoyo, no lo merezco y no lo necesito —le digo furioso y me voy del despacho.

¡Joder!

Me siento fatal en estos momentos, tengo unas ganas inmensas de llorar por lo que mi padre me ha dicho, pero no lo haré, no lloraré por eso, eso sí que no.

Sé que lo decepcioné, pero ni siquiera ha querido confiar en mí, tal vez me hubiera preguntado qué es lo que quería hacer, pero no, no lo hizo y eso me hace sentir mal, me hace sentir que yo no le importo nada de nada.

Pero como dicen ya el daño está hecho y yo no haré nada para remediarlo, él es el que actuó mal, bueno, eso es lo que pienso yo.

Yo sabía que iba a reaccionar mal, pero no tan mal como lo hizo hace un instante. Pensé que por lo menos le importaría un poquito que yo pudiera hacer realidad mis sueños, pero veo que le vale mierda. ¡Dios! Necesito a Ana, tengo que irme de aquí, no soportaría estar en la misma casa con él, no me quiero sentir incómodo y sé que seré una molestia para él estar aquí, seré así como un parásito.

Gracias a Ana me podré quedar con ella y también podré olvidar toda esta mierda.

Alejo esos pensamientos de mí y subo las escaleras, cuando abro la puerta de mi habitación algo esponjoso y peludo salta para que lo cargue e inmediatamente lo hago.

—Hola, Bombón. ¿Me extrañaste? —le hablo a la perrita que tengo entre mis brazos mientras la acaricio lentamente, ella solo me lame haciéndome sonreír y olvidarme del mal rato que acabo de pasar—. Tranquila, ya nos iremos de aquí, sé que también extrañas a Ana pero ya la veremos, solamente déjame guardar un poco de ropa para llevármela —le digo a Bombón y ella me mira con sus grandes y hermosos ojos marrones.

Le doy un beso en su cabecita y le dejo en el suelo.

Camino por mi habitación hasta que encuentro una mochila lo suficientemente grande, guardo en ella un poco de ropa y mis cosas personales, si me falta algo ya lo compraré.

Ya cuando guardé todo cierro la mochila y me la coloco en mi espalda, luego agarro a Bombón y le cargo.

—Ahora si nos podemos ir —le susurro a Bombón y salimos de la habitación.

Cuando salimos de la habitación me encuentro a mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos, no quiero que sufra por mí.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta en un susurro.

—Bueno, me voy ya que soy una deshonra y decepción para la familia. —Hablo con ironía.

—Christian...

—No, mamá, yo no podré quedarme aquí y por eso me voy, así que por favor, no digas nada —le digo.

—Cariño, yo solo quiero que estés bien.

—Y lo estaré, así que puedes quedarte tranquila, no me pasará nada —le digo y ella se acerca para abrazarme, y yo la recibo.

—Espero que pronto se solucionen las cosas —susurra.

—Bueno, de eso no estoy seguro. Mamá me tengo que ir —le digo.

—Sí, claro, te quiero hijo.

—Yo también te quiero, mamá —le digo, le doy un beso en la mejilla y me voy.

Cuando voy pasando por la sala mi padre está sentado en un sillón con una copa de ¿whisky?

—Quiero que dejes las llaves de tu coche, y para que sepas que cancelaré tus tarjetas —dice sin mirarme.

Esto no puede ser más humillante.

—Está bien —le digo y busco en el bolsillo de mis pantalones las llaves y las pongo en la mesita.

Y sin decir nada más me voy. Me cancelará las tarjetas, eso no me importa de todos modos no las utilizaba, gracias a Dios que siempre he utilizado mi dinero, el que me he ganado trabajando con Albert.

El coche era muy bueno, supuestamente era un regalo, pero me lo ha quitado, así que no cuenta como un regalo si no como un coche prestado. Uff, en estos momentos todo me da igual.

Con Bombón en brazos camino un rato hasta que decido sacar mi iPhone (por lo menos esto no me lo quitó) y llamo a un taxi para que me lleve a casa de Ana.

Ella es la única me apoyará, ella es única y por siempre la amaré. No la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Solamente necesito de ella para calmarme.

 **POV. Grace Grey.**

—¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?! —le grito enojada a mi marido al ver a nuestro hijo irse.

No puede creer que Carrick haya reaccionado así, prácticamente puso por el piso a nuestro hijo.

Y le quitó el coche, se suponía que eso era el regalo de cumpleaños de Christian, y que yo sepa, los regalos no se pueden quitar.

—Él fue el que dijo que dejará la universidad —murmura Carrick mientras le da un sorbo a su whisky.

—Eso no te da derecho a tratar a Christian así, lo humillaste, Carrick, en pocas palabras le dijiste que no confías en él para hacer lo que sea que tenga en mente. No lo puedo creer. Cuando Christian te odie no vayas a estar llorando ni arrepentido.

Sin decir nada más doy media vuelta y salgo de ahí. Mi niño hermoso se debe estar sintiendo mal.

Siento que mi marido corrió a Christian de la casa.

Estoy muy enojada con Carrick.


	45. Albert tiene novia

**POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Christian se acaba de ir a casa de sus padres, ojala ellos reaccionen bien, a mí Christian me convenció a la primera, ver cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando comenzaba a hablar de su futura empresa, si futura, porque estoy cien por ciento segura que el logrará su objetivo y sueño.

Él es muy inteligente y centrado, y cuando quiera una cosa, o alguien susurra mi subconsciente, si subconsciente eso también, lo obtiene y lo logra sin más, y eso me hace sentir muy orgullosa de él.

Me siento feliz por haber sido aceptada en la universidad de Seattle, ya no me iré a Portland, ya no estaré alejada de Christian, de tan solo pensar en estar lejos de Christian me enferma.

«Pero ya, Anastasia, eso no sucederá, así que deja de pensar en eso.»

Extraño un montón a Bombón, espero que Christian la traiga, ella se ha vuelto muy importante para mí, la amo mucho, es tan hermosa y tierna y sus ojazos marrones ni se diga.

Me levanto de la cama y camino hacia la cocina ya que tengo sed. Reviso en la nevera y encuentro zumo de fresa, así que me sirvo en un vaso, busco unas galletas de chocolates y comienzo a comer y a beber.

He decido hablar con mi tío para que ayude a Christian, estoy cien por ciento segura de que lo hará, mi tío es buena persona en eso se parece mucho a mi papá.

Decido buscar mi iPhone para mandarle un mensaje de texto a ver si viene a almorzar para que así podamos hablar bien.

 _ **Anastasia:**_

 _Hola tío, ¿cómo estás?_

 _ **Albert:**_

 _Hola cariño, bien ¿y tú?_

 _ **Anastasia:**_

 _Mmmm yo estoy bien. ¿Vendrás a almorzar? Necesito hablar contigo._

 _ **Albert:**_

 _Está bien, si iré a almorzar, pero llevaré compañía, espero que no te moleste. Ah y espero que no sea nada malo lo que tengas que hablar conmigo._

¿Compañía? ¿Quién será? ¿Será que mis sospechas son ciertas?

 _ **Anastasia:**_

 _Oh está bien y no, no me molesta para nada. Y no es nada malo lo que tengo que hablar contigo así que puedes relajarte. ;)_

 _ **Albert:**_

 _Está bien cariño nos vemos dentro de un rato. Llevaré el postre._

Espero que el postre tenga chocolate o nutella. Mmm la nutella me trae buenos recuerdos.

 _ **Anastasia:**_

 _Está bien._

Dejo mi teléfono en la encimera de la cocina y comienzo a buscar para ver que hay y así preparar el almuerzo.

Pero primero decido poner música, así que enciendo el equipo de sonido y empieza a sonar él CD de una de mis bandas favoritas _«Green Day»_ Sé que sonará raro, pero lo es me gusta Green Day y mucho. Y su Sexy cantante Billie Joe es muy bonito, claro no tanto como Christian, pero lo es.

Comienzo a hacer el almuerzo mientras suena _«Brutal Love»_ y yo comienzo a cantar en voz alta, me encanta.

He decido hacer pollo en salsa con arroz, ensalada César y plátano. Creo que eso está bien.

Ahora hago el jugo de naranja mientras suena _«The Forgotten»_

Como no he sabido nada de Christian decido mandarle un mensaje.

 _ **Anastasia:**_

 _Cariño, ¿todavía estas donde tus padres? ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Estás bien? xoxo._

Sonrío al ver mi firma, siempre nos hemos escrito así, así estemos enfadados es como nuestra clave, nosotros nos prometimos poner siempre "xoxo" en nuestros mensajes así estemos súper enojados, sé que sueno ridículo pero bueno. Como es de esperar Christian me contesta al minuto.

 _ **Christian:**_

 _No, princesa, voy camino a tu casa con Bombón, todo estuvo fatal, mi padre reaccionó peor de lo que esperaba, hablamos en tu casa, dentro de un rato llego xoxo._

Oh dios, ¿pero que le sucede a Carrick? Espero que Christian este bien.

 _ **Anastasia:**_

 _Está bien cariño, te estaré esperando xoxo._

Luego de un rato estoy terminando de cocinar el pollo mientras bailo al ritmo de la canción _«Kill The DJ»_ , esta es una canción movida, me gusta.

Siento una manos agarrar mi cintura mientras doy un respingo y me giro rápidamente para encontrarme a Christian sonriendo, pero es una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos, lo conozco muy bien y no querrá hablar de esto ahora, seguro lo hablaremos en la noche.

Le daré su tiempo para que asimile lo que sea que le ha dicho Carrick, debió ser horrible.

—Por Dios, Christian ¿quieres matarme de un susto? —le digo fingiendo estar enojada.

—Claro que no, nena, eso nunca, esto huele delicioso —dice mirando lo que yo cocino.

—Claro, estoy cocinando yo —digo en tono arrogante haciendo que él suelte una carcajada.

—Recuerda que yo también cocino bien —dice mientras se acerca para besarme.

—Lo sé, y como sabes cocinar ayúdame a terminar aquí —le digo separándome ya que si seguimos besándonos no terminaremos de cocinar.

—Mejor me hubiese callado —murmura.

—Sí, pero hablaste así que manos a la obra que mi tío también vendrá a almorzar —le digo—. Por cierto, ¿y Bombón? —le pregunto mientras pico las papas.

—La deje en la sala, pero todavía no la vas a agarrar porque estás cocinando —me dice en tono amenazante haciéndome reír.

Le gusta la higiene.

—Lo sé, cariño, no te molestes, ya tendré tiempo para jugar con ella —le digo y el me devuelve la sonrisa.

Ya tenemos todo listo solo falta que llegue mi tío con su misteriosa compañía para servir la comida por supuesto comer.

Escucho como la puerta se abre y ese debe de ser mi tío, así que Christian y yo caminamos a la sala y vemos entrar a mi tío con una mujer pelirroja alta bueno tampoco tan alta es más baja que tío, tiene los ojos negros y es guapa, se ve simpática, veo a mi tío quien tiene una sonrisa y los ojos le brillan. Ay Dios.

—Hola, tío —le digo y me acerco a besarle la mejilla.

—Hola cariño, ven quiero presentarte a Jennifer —dice mi tío señalando a la pelirroja.

—Tú novia —digo en tono de confirmación.

—Ehh... sí —dice, vaya mi tío se ve incómodo con eso, miro a Christian y veo que está tratando de aguantar la risa, así que decido jugar un poco.

—Mucho gusto soy Anastasia y él Christian, pero cuidadito que él es mío —le digo seria a la pelirroja.

—Hola... soy Jennifer Stewart pero puedes decirme Jenni, y tranquila eso lo tengo claro —dice ella y me tiende la mano y yo se la cojo, creo que está nerviosa.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tenías novia? —le pregunto a mi tío seria, estoy tratando de aguantar la risa por la cara que tienen estos dos.

—Yo... bueno... te lo estoy diciendo ahora ¿no? —contesta nervioso. Por Dios, parece un niño.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? —pregunto.

—Seis meses —contesta Jenni, pobre la mujer parece estar sufriendo. Así que decido dar por finalizado mi pequeño juego.

—¡Seis meses! Y me lo vienes a decir ahora —le digo a mi tío en tono de reproche y este asiente—. Bueno, espero que se estén protegiendo —les digo señalándolos con mi dedo y ellos asienten nerviosos por mis preguntas, parezco su madre, hasta que Christian estalla en carcajadas, y yo me le uno al instante. Uff, esto sí que es divertido.

—Por Dios, fueran visto sus caras —dice Christian riendo todavía.

—Eso fue glorioso, nunca creí verte así de nervioso tío —le digo cuando por fin pude tomar aire.

—Muy graciosos, ¿querías matarme de un paro cardíaco? —pregunta mi tío.

—Por supuesto que no, ahora pasemos a comer que la comida se enfría —le digo apretándole sus mejillas—. Ah y Jenni disculpa mis preguntas pero necesitaba hacerlas —le digo sonriendo y ella me devuelve la sonrisa, es bonita.

—No te preocupes, pero te confieso que estaba a punto de desmayarme, pensaba que me correrías se aquí —dice y Christian vuelve a soltar una carcajada.

—Por Dios, sí Ana no es capaz de correr ni a una mosca —dice—. Pero ya hablando en serio, vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre —dice poniéndose serio, haciéndome reír, por lo menos mí chico olvido el mal rato que pasó en casa de sus padres.

—Aquí está el postre, torta de chocolate —dice mi tío sonriendo mientras me pasa una caja donde se encuentra la torta.

—Mmm, delicioso —digo pasándome la lengua por el labio para después morderlo, veo como a Christian se le oscurece la mirada y un bulto comienza a crecer en sus pantalones. Sí, también puedo jugar contigo, Grey.

Después de comer mi delicioso almuerzo, si quedó muy delicioso, pasamos a la sala y conversamos muy a gusto, Jenni me cae muy bien.

—Ya vengo voy a ducharme —me susurra Christian en mi oído.

—Está bien, te duchas bien —le digo en broma.

—Me ducharía mejor si lo hicieras tú pero lástima que no se podrá —me dice y me da un pequeño beso para luego levantarse e irse a la habitación.

Bueno creo que es ahora que tengo que hablar con mi tío.

—Tío, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —le pregunto.

—Sí, claro, vamos al despacho para hablar mejor —dice levantándose y le da un beso en la mejilla a Jenni.

—Ya venimos —le digo y ella asiente con una sonrisa.

Cuando entramos al despacho mi tío se sienta en el sillón que está al otro lado del escritorio y yo me siento en una silla.

—Muy bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar? —me pregunta.

—Bueno, yo te quería decir que, hay dios no sé cómo explicar esto —digo y es la verdad, no sé cómo explicarme.

—Bueno, empieza desde el principio —dice mi tío.

—Está bien, Christian me dijo que no iba a ir a la universidad porque quería comenzar con su propio negocio y bueno yo le dije que lo apoyaría en todo. Hoy les fue a dar la noticia a sus padres y por lo que veo Carrick no reaccionó para nada bien, no sé muy bien lo que le dijo ya que no lo hemos hablado todavía. En fin, yo sólo quería hablarte para ver si tú lo puedes ayudar y darle la capital que necesita para empezar a construir su empresa, aunque sé que él no lo querrá aceptar, hay que buscar una manera para poder convencerlo y eso, tú me entiendes ¿no? —le digo y él me mira con una sonrisa, uff, por lo menos veo que él si nos ayudará.

—Claro te entiendo, por una parte Carrick no debió reaccionar, claro que si puede enfadarse pero no tiene que llegar extremos muy feos. Y claro que ayudaré a Christian, ese ha sido su sueño, también he visto como pone empeño, entusiasmo y se concentra cuando trabaja conmigo, él tiene un gran futuro por delante, y si en mis manos está ayudarlo por supuesto que lo haré —me dice. Hay dios por eso es que amo a mi tío. Me levanto de donde estoy y voy directa a abrazarlo.

—Gracias, tío, eres el mejor —le digo.

—De nada, cariño, ¿Christian sabe que ibas a hablar conmigo? —pregunta.

—No, él no lo sabe —le digo.

—Bueno espera un momento —me dice y luego se levanta y se va hacia la caja fuerte, pone el código y luego saca un sobre y me lo entrega—. Aquí hay _100,000$_ , creo que está es buena capital para comenzar, de todos modos si necesita más puedes venir a buscar aquí, tú ya sabes el código —le dice.

—Gracias tío, eres un sol, te amo tanto. Espero que Jenni te trate bien —le digo y el ríe.

—Yo también te amo, cariño, y tranquila Jenni me trata muy bien —dice sonriendo—. Vamos que la dejamos esperando.

—Sí, vamos, ¿te quedarás hoy aquí? —le pregunto.

—Sí, esta casa ha estado muy abandonada últimamente, ¿y ustedes?

—Sí, Christian y yo tenemos pensado quedarnos aquí ya que el ambiente en su casa sería muy tenso.

—Bueno por lo menos no estaré solo —dice sonriendo.

Llegamos a la sala y Jenni sigue ahí sentada, mi tío se siente al lado de ella y yo me siento un estorbo así que decido subir.

—Bueno yo voy a mi habitación —digo pero creo que no me prestaron atención.

Christian se pondrá feliz con esto, bueno espero convencerlo para que lo acepte porque sé lo cabeza hueca que es.


	46. ¿Aceptarías un regalo?

**+18**

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Luego de tomar una refrescante ducha me pongo solamente unos bóxers y un pantalón de pijama, no tengo pensado salir hoy, como Bombón estaba en la habitación el tomo en brazos y me acuesto en la cama mientras le acaricio su suave pelaje, no sé pero hacer esto me relaja mucho.

Al parecer ella sabe en qué estado de ánimo me encuentro ya que su mirada es triste y cada vez se acurruca más a mí.

—No sabes lo dichosos que somos de haberte encontrado —le susurro. ¿Es normal hablar con una perrita? ¿Será que me estoy volviendo loco?

—Claro que sí lo somos —susurra una voz desde la puerta e inmediatamente alzo la vista encontrándome con sus hermosos ojos azules.

Ana está recostada al marco de la puerta con una tierna sonrisa. ¿En qué momento entró?

Veo cómo se acerca y se acuesta a mi lado y también acaricia a Bombón, está al verla se va hacia ella, también la extrañaba mucho.

—¿Me vas a contar lo que te dijo tu padre? —me pregunta Ana después de un rato, siento mis ojos cristalizarse por la rabia, por recordar lo que me dijo mi padre.

Tengo un nudo en mi garganta pero sé que tengo que decírselo a Ana.

—Bueno, como era de suponer no me apoyó, me dijo que era una deshonra y una decepción para la familia, que si no iba a la universidad iba a arruinar mi vida. En fin, dijo que no contara con su apoyo, que iba a cancelar mis tarjetas y me quito el coche —le susurro, y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas ruedan por mis ojos, siento mucha rabia pero sé que tengo que calmarme. Ana inmediatamente me abraza y ese abrazo es el que necesitaba para calmarme, la necesito a ella—. Pensé que la felicidad de sus hijos estaba por encima de todo pero ahora veo que solo le importa su posición social y el qué dirán sus socios y amigos. —Añado y Ana solo me consuela como ella sabe hacerlo.

—Cálmate, por favor, sé que tu padre no debió actuar pero tarde o temprano abrirá sus ojos y se arrepentirá de sus palabras, de todos modos me tienes a mí, sé que de igual manera te duele lo que te dijo pero seguramente se dejó llevar por su enojo y verás que pronto se disculpará por lo que te dijo. Ahora escúchame bien, tú no eres ni una deshonra ni una decepción para la familia, eso jamás lo serás —dice ella acariciándome mi cabello y siento como poco a poco me voy relajando.

—Te amo tanto, Ana, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado —le digo besándola y ella gustosamente responde a mi beso.

—Y como me amas tanto, ¿aceptarías un regalo? —me pregunta cuando nos separamos por falta de aire. Yo la miro desconcertado por su pregunta y veo como me pasa un sobre que no sé de donde lo sacó—. Esto es para ti y cómo eres el mejor novio del mundo y me amas lo aceptarás sin protestar —dice ella mirándome seriamente y sé que está hablando en serio—. Esto es para que empieces con tu negocio, aquí hay _100,000$,_ mi tío dijo que con esto podrías empezar tranquilamente y él te ayudará —dice y yo abro los ojos impresionado, esto no lo puedo aceptar.

—Ana... —Comienzo a hablar pero ella me interrumpe.

—Dije que lo aceptarás sin protestar o sino me enojaré mucho contigo. Eso es tuyo si o si —dice con voz dura y sé que lo tengo que aceptar porque la conozco muy bien y sé que se enojará mucho.

—Está bien, pero cuando tenga el dinero te lo pagaré —le digo y ella sonríe con malicia y se monta a horcajadas sobre mí. Oh, oh, ya sé hacia dónde va esto y me encanta.

—¿Qué tal si no me lo pagas con dinero? —pregunta sonriendo y mi miembro cobra vida por la anticipación.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo sería eso? —le pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

—Tu sabes a que me refiero —dice sonrojada, oh Dios, eso me pone a mil.

—¿Te refieres a...? —Pregunto agarrándoles las nalgas—. ¿Esto? —Me muevo debajo de ella para que sienta mi miembro que está más que duro, recibo un gemido de su parte haciéndome sonreír.

—Exacto, a eso me refiero pero ahora mandaré yo —dice inclinándose para besarme.

—Soy todo tuyo —le digo.

—Espera —dice y se levanta.

Camina y toma a Bombón en brazos para después llevarla al baño y cerrar la puerta, eso me hace sonreír, pero no digo nada, luego camina hacia la puerta de la habitación y pasa el seguro.

Camina con sensualidad hacia mí mientras se va quitando su ropa, eso sí que me matará.

Ya cuando se termina de quitar el sujetador quedando solamente en bragas se vuelve a montar a horcajadas sobre mí y se restriega en mi miembro ferozmente haciéndome gemir fuertemente.

—Shh, recuerda que mi tío está cerca y te puede escuchar —susurra cerca de mi oído haciendo que se me erice el vello, cuanto poder tiene sobre mí.

Me vuelve a besar y muerde fuertemente mi labio inferior para luego introducir su lengua en mi boca sin dejar de moverse encima de mí. Llevo mis manos a su cuello y mi lengua se enreda con la de ella.

Ella para el beso y se endereza, me ve con sus pupilas dilatadas y me sonríe.

Con sus manos comienza a recorrer su cuerpo, y va bajando lentamente desde su cuello hasta sus pechos y se detiene ahí, comienza a jugar con ellos y luego pellizca sus pezones haciendo que estos se pongan duros. ¡Joder! Voy a explotar aquí.

Acerca sus pechos a mi boca y me ordena:

—Chúpalos.

—Como ordene, mi reina —digo y meto un pezón en mi boca y comienzo con mi tortura haciendo que gima bajito, luego cambio de pezón y mis manos se aferran a sus caderas.

—Basta —murmura y aleja sus pechos de mí.

Me vuelve a besar la boca, luego va bajando por mi cuello hasta que llega a mi pecho y deja unos besos en mis cicatrices, ya no duele, amo que haga eso.

Se vuelve a enderezar y con sus uñas comienza a recorrer mi pecho hasta que llega mi abdomen y me masajea con sus manos ahí, yo gimo bajito, no nos pueden escuchar.

Llega hasta la cinturilla de mi pantalón y los bajas junto con mis bóxers haciendo que mi miembro salga disparado. Ella sonríe al verlo.

Cuando me quita por completo mis pantalones y mis bóxers se levanta para quitarse ella sus bragas.

Vuelve a sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí y luego comienza a masajear mi pene lentamente, veo como su mano sube y baja en él masturbándolo, hasta que sale una gotita pre-seminal.

Se acomoda encima de mí apoyándose de mis antebrazos y pone mi pene en su húmeda y caliente entrada para luego comenzar a bajar lentamente.

—Ahh, nena que húmeda estás —susurro gimiendo.

Ella comienza a subir y bajar lentamente sin perder el ritmo y se inclina para besarme y callar nuestros gemidos.

Siento como sus paredes vaginales aprietan mi miembro. Pero algo me hace parar y sacar mi miembro rápidamente de ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta desconcertada.

—El condón —le digo y ella sonríe confundiéndome ahora a mí.

—Tranquilo, comencé a tomar las pastillas hace unas dos semanas, pero no te dije nada porque quería que fuera una sorpresa —dice sonriendo.

—Uff, que bueno. Ahora continuemos o me correré fuera tuyo —le digo sonriendo y la vuelvo a levantar para penetrarla.

Esta vez nos movemos un poco más rápido, mis manos siguen en sus caderas haciéndome entrar más profundos.

Mis penetraciones son cada vez más rápidas, los dos tenemos la respiración acelerada y nos besamos a cada segundo. Estamos a punto de llegar

—Uhh, Christian —susurra Ana cuando llega al clímax y esa es mi perdición.

—Ahh, sí, Ana —susurro vaciándome dentro de ella.

Los dos nos quedamos acostados un rato en un cómodo silencio, hasta que Ana se levanta y se viste, yo me vuelvo a poner mis bóxers y pantalones, luego enciendo la televisión.

Ana va hacia el baño y abre la puerta, Bombón sale corriendo y salta para subirse a la cama pero como es muy pequeña no puede, Ana ríe y la toma en brazos para luego acostarse a mi lado.

Luego de un rato Ana habla:

—Christian.

—Mmm... –respondo mirándola.

—No tenemos comida para Bombón.

—¡Mierda! Es verdad —digo levantándome—. Iré a comprar la comida para Bombón, vengo en un rato —digo porque Bombón no se puede quedar sin comida, que descuido el mío.

—Está bien, yo te esperaré aquí con esta preciosura —dice Ana acariciando a Bombón.

Salgo de la habitación, para ir a comprar la comida para Bombón, no vi a Albert en ninguna parte debe ser que salió, o está en su habitación. Ese pensamiento me saca una sonrisa.

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Christian se fue hace rato y yo sigo aquí con Bombón viendo _Criminal Minds_ , esta serie nos encanta a mí y a Christian, en realidad nos encanta _CSI_ también, y _NCIS, Scorpions_ , en fin, nos gustan muchas.

—Eres una hermosura —le susurro a Bombón y ella me lame la mejilla haciéndome reír, es muy cariñosa.

En eso se abre la puerta lentamente, debe ser Christian.

—Cariño, que bueno que llegaste, ya atraparon a él asesino y... —dejo las palabras al ver que no es Christian y tampoco es mi tío.

El pánico se apodera de mí, y me abrazo fuertemente a Bombón. Creo que estoy más blanca que un papel.

En estos momentos tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

—No te muevas o te mato —dice apuntándome con un arma.


	47. Déjame, por favor

**POV. ¿?**

El idiota de Grey acaba de salir no sé a dónde está es mi oportunidad, ya que el tío salió con su novia hace rato. Anita está solita y yo voy a hacer lo que se me dé la gana con ella.

He estado vigilándolos por varios día y creo que este es el momento de atacar.

Quiero disfrutar de Anita, con solamente ver su cuerpo cubierto por toda esa ropa me calienta, no me la quiero imaginar desnuda porque si no me correría en mis pantalones.

Necesito saciarme de esta sed que tengo de ella. Y ese momento llego y será hoy.

—¿Crees que llegó el momento? —pregunta Rick mi aliado, en realidad tuve que darle dinero para que me ayudara.

—Sí, Rick, es mejor ponernos manos a la obra antes de llegue alguien, no tenemos mucho tiempo —le digo.

—¿Entonces la secuestramos y nos vamos de una vez? —pregunta Rick.

—No, Rick, jugaré un rato con ella y luego no las llevamos, tú te quedarás en la sala para vigilar —le digo.

—¿No crees que es muy peligroso? —pregunta, este imbécil ya me está irritando.

—No, no lo será y deja de preguntar qué te pago para que me ayudes no para que preguntes —le dije en tono de voz dura.

—Está bien.

—Sí, el plan no sale como está planeado nos iremos del país, ya regresaremos después para culminar mi venganza, pero de alguna manera me vengaré —le digo y este asiente.

Nos ponemos nuestras capuchas para que no nos vean el rostro, yo me pongo unos lentes oscuros, los dos andamos vestidos de negro, así no sabrán quienes somos. Ajusto bien mi arma en la parte trasera de mi pantalón, tengo que estar prevenido.

Caminamos hacia la casa y Rick se encarga de abrir la puerta en silencio, es bueno porque a los minutos la abrió.

Cuando ya estamos dentro de la casa le digo a Rick que se quede en la sala mientras que yo subo las escaleras.

Llego a una habitación donde puedo escuchar la televisión, debe ser aquí donde está la bella Ana.

Saco mi arma y abro con cuidado la puerta y escucho que ella empieza a hablar:

—Cariño que bueno que llegaste, ya atraparon a él asesino y... —Se calla cuando me ve y palidece en cuestión de segundo.

Puedo ver su miedo, y eso me saca una sonrisa, haré lo que yo quiera con ella. Mi vista viaja por todo su cuerpo y veo a una perra ahí, de desharé de ella pronto.

—No te muevas o te mato —le digo apuntándole con mi arma, pero también cambio mi voz para que no me reconozca.

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.**

No tengo ni idea de quién es, pero tengo mucho miedo.

¡Dios mío!

¿Será que viene a matarme?

¿Por qué a mí?

Dejo de pensar cuando se acerca a mí, tengo que hacer algo, pero no sé qué.

—Anita, es mejor que te quedes quietecita o sino mato a esa perrita que tienes ahí —dice apuntando a Bombón.

No, no y no, a Bombón no.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunto en un susurro.

—A ti —dice tranquilamente.

Oye, no estamos tomando el té para que estés así de tranquilo.

—¿Por qué? Yo no te he hecho nada.

—Porque eres muy hermosa y me enamoraste, por eso te irás contigo, pero primero jugaré un rato contigo —dice.

No puede ser, este es un lunático.

Esperen, ¿dijo jugar? Oh dios mío.

¿Me violará?

—Suelta a la perra o sino la mato —dice apuntando a Bombón y yo inmediatamente la suelto, no quiero que la mate.

—No le hagas nada —susurro y de mis ojos empiezan a correr las lágrimas.

Él aparta a Bombón de un manotazo haciendo que caiga de la cama. ¡No! Eso le dolerá.

De repente se sube encima de mí y su arma me recorre mi cuello y mi pecho por encima de la blusa.

—Es mejor que no te muevas Anita o sufrirás las consecuencias —susurra en mi oído y yo siento asco y ganas de vomitar.

—No me hagas nada, por favor —le suplico sollozando.

—No puedo prometerte eso —dice con una sonrisa que me da miedo. Deja el arma en la mesita y ahora me sujeta con sus manos. Estoy inmovilizada—. Creo que no necesitarás esto —dice señalando mi blusa y de un tirón la rompe, yo sollozo más fuerte—. Que bonitos pechos tienes —dice y los aprieta con sus manos por encima de mi sujetador. Las lágrimas no dejan de caer por mis mejillas.

De pronto reacciono y comienzo a moverme debajo de él.

—¡No! ¡Déjame maldito! —grito con todos mi fuerza y recibo un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla.

Duele y mucho.

—Cállate y no te resistas que haces que me excite más —dice y comienza a restregar su erección.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, suéltame! —vuelvo a gritar pero él ni se inmuta.

Bombón comienza a ladrar fuertemente, creo que por mis gritos.

Por favor, Bombón, no lo hagas que te matará, ¡Dios! No sé qué hacer.

—¡Cállate, maldita perra! —le grita a Bombón, pero ella sigue ladrando—. Bueno me da igual, al final también morirá —dice y luego suelta una carcajada. Definitivamente es un lunático.

—No nos hagas nada, por favor —le suplico.

—Claro que si, a ti te haré de todo preciosa, te haré mía si o si, nadie lo impedirá, ni siquiera el idiota de tu noviecito —dice y esto último lo dice con asco.

Miedo...

Miedo...

Mucho miedo...

¿Será que este es mi final?

¿Nunca podré ser feliz?

¿Siempre sufriré?

Ojala a Christian y a Bombón no le sucedan nada.

Siento como este hombre comienza a restregar su erección otra vez ¿Será que si le vomito la cara me matará?

Las fuerzas se me están acabando, me siento muy débil.

Christian por favor ayúdame.

Te necesito.

—¡Suéltame! —grito y me remuevo, el hombre me vuelve a pegar otro golpe en mi boca y siento el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Me partió el labio.

—Nunca te soltaré, eres mía y de nadie más, ni siquiera de Grey —dice con repulsión.

—¡Tú me das asco! ¡Nunca seré tuya, ni muerta! —Siento otro golpe y esta vez fue en mi ojo.

¡Joder! Esto duele.

—Es mejor que te calmes —susurra y comienza a desabotonar mi pantalón, yo trato de luchar pero me tiene atajada, no puedo moverme.

Siento como se levanta un poco para bajarme mi pantalón. Esta es mi oportunidad. ¡Vamos Ana tu puedes! No puedes rendirte, piensa en Christian.

Le doy un fuerte rodillazo en su entrepierna haciendo que chille del dolor y cuando voy a levantarme de la cama él me agarra fuertemente el brazo, tan fuerte que duele.

Me vuelve a tirar en la cama haciendo que mi cuello duela, luego me da un golpe en mi estómago haciendo que me quede sin aire.

Necesito aire.

—Eres una maldita, pero de mí no te salvarás —sisea con furia, mucha furia.

—¡Déjame, por favor! —grito sin dejar de llorar.

Esta vez me da otro golpe en el estómago, me duele, no puedo dejar de llorar.

—¡No, por favor! —grito como puedo, pero es inútil nadie me ayudará.

Este es mi fin.

Luego de esto Christian no me querrá.

Seré una basura.

Hasta yo me daré asco.

Ya no me quedan más fuerzas.

No puedo más.

Siento otro golpe, creo que me golpeo con él cacha de su arma.

Comienzo a ver borroso.

Mi rostro debe estar lleno de lágrimas.

Christian te amo.

Siento que todo se vuelve oscuro.

Oscuridad...


	48. Volveré

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Ya voy camino a la casa, me costó conseguir la comida para Bombón pero al final lo conseguí y bueno la compré que era lo obvio. También fui a la tienda de al lado para comprar chocolates para mi novia, sé que le gusta mucho, bueno, a mí también me gusta.

Cuando llego a la casa veo que Albert también viene llegando así que lo espero, viene con Jenni.

—Christian, ¿y eso que estabas afuera? —pregunta Albert.

—Bueno, tenía que comprar comida para Bombón —le digo señalando las bolsas.

—Te tienen domesticado —dice en tono de burla.

—No me quejo —le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Yo fui con Jenni a buscar un poco de ropa para que se quedara aquí hoy conmigo —dice mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Espero que no hagan mucho ruido —digo en broma y ella se sonroja.

Vaya, también es tímida.

—¡Suéltame! —Escuchamos un grito y estoy completamente seguro de que es Ana.

—Ana —susurro y voy corriendo directamente hasta la puerta.

—Christian, espera —dice Albert pero yo no me detengo, tengo que ver a mi princesa—. Christian. —Albert me agarra del brazo, no sé en qué momento llegó a mí lado.

—Albert, tengo que ver qué le pasa —susurro, mi voz apenas sale por el miedo que siento.

—Pero no sabemos quién está adentro o cuantos hay, es mejor entrar por la parte trasera —dice.

—Está bien, pero démonos prisa —susurro y comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta trasera.

—Llama a la policía y quédate en el coche —le dice Albert a Jenni.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta trasera Albert la abre con cuidado y entramos.

—¡Tú me das asco! ¡Nunca seré tuya, ni muerta! —Escuchamos otro grito y siento que la sangre me hierve y cuando voy a empezar a correr hacia la habitación Albert me detiene. Si sigue así lo golpearé a él.

—Christian, mira en la sala hay uno y está armado —susurra Albert—. Yo me encargaré de él, tú ve arriba. —Añade y yo asiento.

Veo como Albert le llega por detrás al hombre encapuchado y le hace una llave haciendo que este bote el arma. Vaya sí que sabe pelear.

—¡Déjame, por favor! —Otro grito más, ahora sí puedo correr hacia las escaleras—. ¡No, por favor! —Otro grito cuando llego al último escalón. Luego no escucho nada más.

Por favor que no le pase nada a Ana.

Si le pasa algo yo me muero.

Por Dios, Bombón también está con ella.

Al fin llego a la puerta de la habitación pero tengo miedo de abrir y encontrarme con lo peor. Contrólate, Grey, deja de pensar en pendejadas y entra en la maldita habitación me digo a mí mismo.

Abro la puerta lentamente para que no se den cuenta, y me encuentro con la peor imagen de mi vida:

Ana está tendida en la cama, sin blusa sólo con sujetador, y creo que está inconsciente. Encima de ella hay un hombre besándole el cuello y sus manos tratan de quitar el pantalón de ella.

Bombón está solamente ladrando, ella está bien.

Siento como la sangre se me sube a la cabeza y comienzo a ver borroso de la rabia que siento en este momento.

Voy directo al hombre y le doy un puñetazo haciendo que caiga de la cama. Pero se levanta inmediatamente tiene la capucha manchada de sangre creo que le partí la cara.

—¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! —grito y le vuelvo a meter otro puñetazo haciendo que vuelva a caer.

Me subo encima de él y comienzo a golpearlo sin piedad.

—Esto. Es. Para. Que. No. Toques. A. Mí. Novia —grito y le doy un puñetazo cada vez que digo una palabra.

Este maldito merece morir.

No lo puedes matar, susurra mi subconsciente.

Piensa en Ana, ella te necesita ahora, ella no necesita que tú vayas a la cárcel.

Sigo golpeándolo pero mi subconsciente tiene razón, no lo puedo matar, así que me detengo por unos segundos.

El maldito aprovecha y me da un cachazo con su arma haciendo perder la conciencia por unos segundos pero rápidamente me recupero.

El maldito ya está de pie en frente de mí apuntándome con el arma, no puedo hacer nada, está lejos de mi alcance.

—Ahora me iré, Grey, pero regresaré, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es enterrarme en el fondo de tu hermosa novia —susurra cada palabra y yo siento una rabia inmensa—. Ahora es mejor que no te muevas porque ella muere —dice apuntando a Ana. No, no, no a ella no le puede pasar nada.

No me puedo mover porque es capaz de dispararle a Ana. ¡Dios, Ana! Tengo que ver que este bien, no sé qué hacer. El muy imbécil me sonríe con superioridad. Quiero castrarlo pero no debo hacerlo.

—Nos veremos dentro de unos años, Grey —susurra y se va así como Pedro por su casa.

¿Eh? ¿Dentro de unos años? ¿A este loco que le dio?

Tus golpes le afectaron Grey.

¡Mierda, Ana! Y yo pensando estupideces aquí.

Me levanto rápidamente del suelo y voy a la cama donde se encuentra mi princesa inconsciente, o eso quiero creer.

—Ana, princesa, despierta por favor —susurro con un nudo en mi garganta, quiero llorar, ver cómo está aquí tendida en la cama, su ojo está morado, tiene el labio partido. Quiero matar a ese maldito, pero en estos momentos no puedo pensar en eso, tengo que saber que mi princesa está bien—. Ana, mi amor, responde —susurro con voz entrecortada, me acomodo en la cama de modo que ella que con su cabeza en mis piernas, luego me permito llorar como nunca, reviso su pulso y veo que lo tiene débil, tengo que hacer algo.

¡Muévete, Grey!

¡Ahora! Grita mi subconsciente pero no sé qué hacer, por primera vez en mi vida no sé qué hacer, no puedo pensar bien mi mente está nublada.

¿Hasta cuándo sufriremos?

¿Hasta cuándo sufrirá Ana?

La vida es tan injusta.

Esto es tan cliché, pero la vida es impredecible.

Le acaricio el cabello a mi dulce princesa, es tan hermosa, no soportaría perderla.

¡Vamos, Grey, espabila! ¡Mueve tu culo o si no te arrepentirás!

Mi subconsciente tiene razón tengo que hacer algo.

Veo como la puerta se abre de golpe y entra Albert con unos paramédicos y una camilla.

¡Gracias a dios! Digo mentalmente.

—Christian —dice Albert como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño—. Deja que ellos hagan su trabajo, suelta a Ana —dice y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que sigo llorando.

Me levanto con cuidado de la cama para que ellos se encarguen de Ana, la montan en la camilla y la llevan hasta la ambulancia. Yo me voy con ella, por ninguna cosa del mundo la dejaría sola, eso nunca.

 **POV. Albert Steele.**

Voy en mi coche detrás de la ambulancia, ver a mi sobrina toda golpeada me partió el corazón, al igual que ver a Christian con su mirada perdida, creo que está en un estado de shock.

Me encargaré de buscar a esos malditos que le hicieron eso a Ana, la policía los andan buscando, los imbéciles lograron escapar, justo cuando estaba golpeando al que estaba en la sala, llego el otro y me apunto la cabeza, tuve que detenerme porque o sino moriría, luego los imbéciles se fueron.

La policía no tiene pistas ni nada. ¡Esto es una mierda!

Doy un golpe en al volante por la frustración que tengo.

—Cariño, cálmate, por favor —dice Jenni que había permanecido callada durante todo el trayecto.

—Es que estoy muy molesto —le digo mirando al frente, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que calmarte, Ana y Christian te necesitan en este momento —dice acariciando mi brazo, tiene razón, ellos me necesitan.

 **POV. ¿?**

El plan no salió como lo esperaba. Maldita sea.

Ahora mismo Rick y yo estamos en un avión rumbo a México ya que él es de allá. Nadie sabe que fuimos nosotros ya que nos ocultamos bien.

—El plan no salió como pensábamos, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —pregunta Rick.

—Bueno, esperare algunos años, cuando ellos hayan olvidado todo esto, volveremos a atacar así de simple —le digo con una sonrisa, a mí no me importa esperar.

—Está bien, espero no estar metiéndome en la boca del lobo —murmura creo que para él mismo.


	49. ¿Tú la golpeaste?

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Veo como los paramédicos le toman la presión a Ana y le ponen una máscara de oxígeno.

¡Por un demonio!

¿Cuándo llegará la ambulancia al hospital?

Los segundos parecen minutos y los minutos horas.

Decido llamar a mi mamá a ver si está en el hospital. Ella contesta al tercer tono.

—Mamá —susurro cuando contesta.

—Christian, hijo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás llorando? —pregunta mi madre, pero no tengo tiempo para responder a eso.

—¿Estás en el hospital? —pregunto.

—Sí, mi guardia comenzó hace unos minutos, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa? Christian, hijo, háblame —dice muy preocupada.

—Es Ana, vamos en una ambulancia hacia el hospital, ¿puedes esperarnos allá? —le digo.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿pero qué le paso?, si claro, hijo, aquí los estaré esperando.

—Mamá, no tengo tiempo para explicarte, hablamos cuando llegue la ambulancia. Gracias —susurro y cuelgo.

A los minutos llegamos al hospital y mi madre nos espera en la entrada de emergencia con otra camilla. Mi madre al ver a Ana se lleva las manos a su boca por la sorpresa.

Cambian a Ana de camilla rápidamente para llevarla a una habitación. Yo los sigo pero no me dejan entrar, por más que luche no me dejarán entrar.

Mi madre entra con Ana, y otro doctor. Yo solo voy a la sala de espera a desesperarme, levanto la vista y me encuentro con Albert y Jenni, ellos se sientan a mi lado, pero no dicen nada cosa que agradezco.

Al rato ellos se levantan y van a la cafetería, creo que tampoco soportan estar aquí sin poder hacer nada, pero yo solamente quiero ver a mi princesa.

MI madre entra a la sala y yo me levanto rápidamente y camino hacia ella.

—¿Cómo está ella? ¿Puedo verla? —pregunto rápidamente.

—Ella está bien, ahora está descansando, tuve unos golpes pero pronto sanarán, por suerte no tiene ningún hueso dislocado o roto, ni tampoco fractura, solamente le saldrán algunas magulladuras, pero con una crema sanarán rápidamente —dice mi madre y yo lanzo un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Puedo verla? —le pregunto.

—Sí, la puedes ver —dice y yo camino hacia la habitación.

Cuando entro a la habitación la encuentro acostada con una bata blanca de hospital, y con una intravenosa en su mano derecha.

Me acerco a ella y paso mi pulgar por su labio partido, luego mis dedos recorren su ojo, me permito llorar y me prometo a mí mismo que más nunca pasará por esto, haré todo lo posible para evitarlo.

—Por Dios, nena, perdóname —susurro con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas, me siento culpable, si yo no me hubiera ido ella no hubiera pasado por esto.

—Christian, ¿podemos hablar? —pregunta mi madre que no sé en qué momento entró a la habitación, yo solo asiento y salimos.

Cuando estamos afuera de la habitación mi madre tiene una mirada de dolor. ¿Por qué? ¿Será por Ana?

—¿De qué quieres hablar, madre? —le pregunto.

—De lo que pasó con Ana. Tú... ¿Tú la golpeaste? —pregunta tartamudeando, yo abro los ojos como platos, siento una daga en mi pecho. ¿Cómo mi madre puede pensar eso?

—¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso, mamá? —susurro con dolor—. Yo nunca en mi vida tocaría a Ana, no de esa manera, no me lo perdonaría jamás —digo en voz baja con mis ojos cristalizados.

—¿Qué quieres que piense, hijo?, no has dicho que ha pasado. Saliste furioso de la casa, luego llamas porque vienes camino con Ana para el hospital, encuentro a Ana todo golpeada e inconsciente y cuando entro a la habitación tú te estas disculpando con ella, dime, ¿qué quieres que piense? —pregunta, yo no puedo creer que mi madre piense eso.

—¿Tan mal piensas de mí? —susurro y una lágrima cae por mi mejilla—. Yo nunca en mi vida golpearía a Ana, ella es mi novia y yo la amo, no puedo creer que tú pienses eso —digo y me doy la vuelta, necesito salir de aquí.

—Christian... hijo... —Escucho a mi madre pero no quiero hablar con ella en estos momentos, necesito desahogarme.

Camino sin rumbo por la calle mientras que las lágrimas caen por mi rostro, ¿cómo mi madre puede pensar eso de mí? Me siento muy dolido, yo nunca en mi vida golpearía a Ana, yo le amo.

¿Tan mal impresión tienen de mí?

Llego a un bar y entro rápidamente, necesito desahogarme. Llego a la barra y pido un bourbon, me lo tomo de un solo trago y luego pido otro.

¿Será que mi madre piensa que como yo vi al proxeneta golpeando a la puta adicta al crack a cada rato yo haría lo mismo con Ana?

¡Por Dios! Yo nunca la golpearía.

Yo no soy un bastardo.

Ya no sé cuántos tragos llevo, pero los necesito, no me quiero emborrachar, quiero ver a mi nena.

Veo que llega una mujer de unos veinticincos años, castaña, con mini-falda y una blusa muy corta, es guapa pero me da igual.

—Hola, guapo, ¿quieres pasar un buen rato? —pregunta aleteando sus pestañas y agarrando su cabello.

—No, gracias —digo cortante.

—Vamos, pasaríamos un rato agradable, no te decepcionarías de mí —dice seductoramente.

—No, gracias, tengo una novia muy hermosa que vale más que tú, y para que sepas ya estoy decepcionado, no sé cómo te prestas para estas cosas —le digo enojado, veo que ella me mira furiosa para darse media vuelta e irse.

Mientras yo sigo bebiendo mi bourbon.

Siento una mano en mi hombro, levanto la vista y me encuentro con Albert, pero no dice nada, solo se sienta a mí lado.

—Hable con tu madre y le explique todo, no puedes enojarte con ella Christian, ella solo quería obtener una respuesta a todo lo que paso, ella está desesperada —dice Albert después de un rato.

—Lo sé, pero sus palabras fueron como una apuñalada en mi corazón, ella no tenía que pensar eso, yo jamás golpearía a Ana, ¿tú lo sabes, no? —le digo.

—Sí, lo sé, también sé que ella no debió decir eso, pero al no saber nada saco su propia conclusión —dice.

—Yo no estoy enojado con ella, solamente estoy dolido —le digo al rato.

—Pero ya deja de beber y vamos al hospital, ¿o quieres que cuando Ana despierte piense que la dejaste sola? —pregunta.

—No, eso nunca, yo nunca la dejaría sola —le digo decidido y veo como sonríe.

Me levanto y dejo un billete de _100$_ en la barra.

Albert y yo regresamos al hospital, él ya vio a Ana y me dijo que iría a dejar a Jenni a su casa para que descanse, yo solo asentí y seguí caminando hacia la habitación en la que se encuentra Ana.

Cuando iba a entrar mi madre me toma por el brazo así que me doy media vuelta.

—Christian, hijo, por favor, perdóname, no sabía qué hacer, yo sé que tú nunca harías eso a Ana —dice mi madre y veo que está muy arrepentida, yo solo suspiro.

—Tranquila, mamá, olvidemos ese mal rato, ahora solo quiero ver a Ana —le digo y ella asiente, pero luego arruga la frente, creo que se dio cuenta de que estaba bebiendo alcohol pero opta por no decir nada.

—Está bien, iré a seguir mi guardia, si me necesitas solo llámame —dice y yo solo asiento, luego se da media vuelta para irse.

Entro a la habitación y Ana sigue igual que antes, tomo una silla y me siento a su lado y tomo su mano y la acaricio.

—Yo nunca te golpearía —susurro y doy un beso al dorso de su mano.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunta esa voz, esa voz a la que amo tanto.

—¡Nena!


	50. Sexy enfermero

**POV. Christian Grey.**

—Nena —le digo a Ana, estoy tan jodidamente feliz de que haya despertado—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres algo? —le pregunto rápidamente y ella me da una débil sonrisa, se ve que está muy cansada.

—Me siento dolorida, y quiero que me digas porque habías dicho que nunca me golpearías, ¿a qué viene eso? —pregunta confundida. ¡Mierda! A ella no se le escapa nada, ahora no sé qué hacer.

—Llamaré al doctor y le diré que despertaste para que te revise y te dé algo para el dolor, ya vengo —digo evadiendo sus preguntas.

—Christian... —dice pero no le doy oportunidad de que siga hablando dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Ya vengo —le digo y salgo de la habitación antes de que siga preguntando.

¡Joder! Ojalá no haya notado el olor a alcohol de mi boca.

Busco rápidamente al doctor que atendió a Ana con mi madre y le digo que Ana ya despertó.

El doctor asiente y se encamina a la habitación donde se encuentra Ana, entra y le revisa todo.

—Bueno, Anastasia, todo está bien, solamente fueron unos golpes y tendrás unos días de reposo, en una hora firmare el alta —dice el doctor y luego se da media vuelta y se va, volteo a ver a Ana y me mira entrecerrando los ojos. Oh, oh. ¿Ahora que hice?

—¿Has estado bebiendo? —pregunta y yo bajo mí cabeza abochornado.

—Sí —digo en un susurro, me siento un niño de cinco años, espero que no me regañe.

—Ven, siéntate a mi lado —dice y yo camino y me siento a su lado, esto es un buen comienzo, me digo a mi mismo—. ¿Por qué estabas bebiendo? —pregunta después. ¡Joder!

—Es que... yo... te extrañaba —le digo y veo que eso no le convence, bueno no me convence ni a mí.

—Christian, dime la verdad —dice y su voz suena firme, ¡Joder! Ella es la que está en la cama, soy yo el que debería estar preguntando.

Pero tengo que responderle si no se enojará conmigo y no quiero que se enoje, no me gusta estar peleado con ella, lo detesto.

—Bueno... mi madre creyó que yo te había golpeado, ya que cuando llegaste al hospital no me dio tiempo de explicarle lo que había sucedido —le digo.

—¿Creyó? —pregunta.

—Sí, luego de que me preguntara si te había golpeado yo me sentí dolido y camine por la calle hasta que encontré un bar, necesitaba desahogarme, luego llegó Albert al bar y me dijo que le explicó todo a mí madre y bueno ella se disculpó conmigo, estaba desesperada por saber lo que había pasado y se veía realmente arrepentida, y yo no soy tan maldito así que la perdoné —le digo y ella me abraza.

—Tranquilo, ya pasó, tienes que entenderla, aunque ella no debió sacar esa conclusión, hiciste bien en perdonarla —susurra.

—Gracias, por eso es que te amo tanto. Ahora ¿tú me dirás lo que pasó? —le pregunto y siento como se tensa.

—Bueno... a los minutos de que tú te fuiste alguien entró por la puerta, yo pensaba que eras tú y cundo levante la vista me encontré con ese hombre encapuchado apuntándome con un arma, fue... fue horrible —dice llorando—. Él me quería violar —susurra y yo cierro los ojos fuertemente, de solo imaginarme eso muero.

—Tranquila, nena, pero yo llegué a tiempo para evitar eso, te prometo que no volverá a pasar —le digo besándola castamente.

—Lo sé, confío en ti. ¿Saben quiénes fueron? —pregunta.

—No, han escapado, pero la policía está investigando —le digo.

—Espero que los atrapen y los encierren tras las rejas —dice y me abraza más fuerte.

—Yo también espero lo mismo —le digo y la beso.

Duramos un bueno rato abrazados, hasta que Albert entra a la habitación y su mira demuestra alivio al ver a Ana. Bueno, cualquiera sentiría alivio después del mal rato que pasamos.

Yo estaba realmente asustado.

—Cariño, que bueno que despertaste, te traje un poco de ropa para cuando te vayas —dice con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, tío —dice Ana y le sonríe también.

Conversamos un rato hasta que el doctor le da el alta a Ana, su tío sale de la habitación y ayudo a Ana a vestirse, no puedo evitar mirar su cuerpo y veo sus cardenales, gracias a Dios no son graves, pero me enfurezco con solamente mirarlas.

Aunque su cuerpo no deja de verse sexy, alejo rápidamente esos pensamientos, no quiero tener una erección aquí.

—¿Te duele mucho? —le pregunto realmente preocupado.

—Solo un poco, tranquilo sanarán rápido —dice al ver mi mirada de preocupación.

—Eso espero —digo en un suspiro. Ojalá que los moretones se le quiten de su hermoso cuerpo rápido.

Luego de ayudar a Ana a vestirse, salimos y Albert nos espera afuera, nos despedimos de mi madre y nos vamos a la casa.

Llegamos a la casa nos despedimos de Albert y luego llevo a Ana a su habitación.

—Estos días seré tu sexy enfermero —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Y un enfermero muy sexy y guapo —dice y ella me besa.

Nuestras lenguas se enredan en su propia danza, ella me agarra el cuello y profundiza más nuestro apasionado beso. ¡Mierda! Tengo que parar esto, algo en mis pantalones comienza a crecer y si continuo no creo poder parar, trata de separarme pero Ana no me deja y muerde mi labio inferior fuertemente haciéndome gruñir.

De acuerdo, ya mi miembro está muy duro y creo que se quedará así porque no podemos hacer nada.

¡Por el amor de Dios, acaba de salir del puto hospital!

—Ana, nena, no sigas —le digo por fin suelta mis labios.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta como si nada. No me jodas.

—Pues, porque estás lastimada, y si sigues no podré parar y el que sufrirá las consecuencias voy ser yo —le digo mirando abajo, a mi erección, ella sigue mi mirada y sonríe.

—Está bien —dice todavía con su sonrisa—. Ahora voy a desvestirme porque estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir —dice y comienza a quitarse la ropa.

—¿Y no comerás? —le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

—No, Christian, no tengo hambre, pero te prometo que mañana comeré, vamos a dormir, por favor, este día ha sido muy... agitado —dice mirándome con esos bellos ojos azules.

—Está bien, déjame darle de comer a Bombón y me vengo a acostar contigo —le digo y salgo de la habitación a buscar la comida para Bombón.

Cuando consigo la comida echo un poco en una tacita y en otra echo agua, luego pongo las dos en el piso de la sala y llamo a Bombón.

—Bombón —la llamo haciendo sonidos para que venga.

A los segundos está a mi lado y cuando ve la comida comienza a comer, yo solo sonrío.

—Buenas noches —le susurro y subo a la habitación.

Llego a la habitación y ya Ana se encuentra profundamente dormida, se ve tan hermosa así.

Me desvisto rápidamente quedando solamente en bóxers y me acuesto a su lado, la atraigo hacia mí y la abrazo fuertemente, ¡Dios! No sé qué hubiera pasado si fuese llegado más tarde, me estremezco de tan sólo pensarlo.

—Siempre te cuidare —susurro y la beso suavemente.

Ella es la mujer de mi vida y haré lo que sea para protegerla y amarla. Esa es mi promesa y estoy cien por ciento seguro de la cumpliré. Ella es mi prioridad.

La amo.

 **POV. Carla Adams**

Estos días en esta prisión ha sido una pesadilla, todas las mujeres me tratan mal, la comida es un asco y ni siquiera la puedo comer porque me la roban.

No sé cómo soportaré estar aquí tantos años, o si duraré tantos alrededor de estas mujeres, especialmente de Carol Brien, esa mujer me odia, mucho, demasiado, siempre que tiene la oportunidad me golpea.

Yo no puedo hacer nada para defenderme ya que es más grande y fuerte que yo, en realidad tiene cuerpo de hombre, siempre me siento pequeña a su lado.

Y bueno aquí también tenemos que trabajar, tenemos de descargar camiones de arena o de comida, y eso realmente cansa, a Carol Brien se le hace fácil, claro porque tiene cuerpo de hombre.

En los días que llevo aquí no he hecho ni una amiga, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de los errores que he cometido en estos años, lo que sufrió Anastasia por mi culpa, y sé que estoy pagando lo que le hice sufrir, y créanme que estoy muy arrepentida, sé que no puedo hacer nada para emendar mis errores, pero solamente espero que Anastasia me perdone algún día por todo lo que le hice.

Y espero que se entere de que Ray todavía vive. Tengo que hablar con ella y contarle la verdad. Espero que quiera escucharme.


	51. Vamos a Texas

**Seis meses después**

 **+18**

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.  
**  
Ya han pasado seis meses desde aquel día en el que aquel hombre entro a mi habitación, la policía no han podido dar con ellos, si, Christian me dijo que eran dos, mi tío hizo todo lo posible para encontrarlos pero no tuvo mucha suerte, la policía dijo que salieron del país pero no saben a dónde, no dejaron rastros de nada.

Carla se ha tratado de comunicar conmigo todos estos meses, pero yo todavía no he cedido, no sé qué es lo importante que tiene que decirme, pero la verdad es que estoy muy intrigada, debe de ser algo muy importante ya que ella no me quiere de ver ni en pintura.

Voy a hablar con Christian para ir mañana sábado a Texas, quiero saber qué es lo que tiene que hablar Carla conmigo, espero que no sea nada malo, seguro que Christian querrá acompañarme, conociéndolo lo hará. Bueno eso ya lo veremos.

Bueno, yo empecé la universidad hace cuatro meses y me va de maravilla, la sorpresa que me llevé fue que Kate también está estudiando ahí, solamente que ella estudia periodismo una carrera que le encaja perfectamente a la tenaz e inquisidora Katherine Kavanagh, también conocí a otras chicas con las que me llevo de maravilla, Abby ella es una chica muy alegre y un poquito loca, pero nos hace reír a cada rato con sus ocurrencias, ella estudia Literatura Inglesa, lo mismo que yo, y también está Emily, ella es un poco más seria, pero es muy amigable y cariñosa, es la que se encarga de que Abby se comporte, parece su madre, Emily estudia abogacía. Y por último está nuestro querido amigo Zach, él es muy divertido aparte de gay, Zach estudia ingeniería informática, es un cerebrito con las computadoras. Y este es nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos. Solamente nosotros cinco.

Ellos no saben que tengo novio, bueno solamente lo sabe Kate, no lo han conocido porque Christian ha estado muy ocupado con sus negocios, pero vamos a ver si un día de estos salimos todos. Quiero ver la sorpresa que se van a llevar cuando conozcan a Christian. ¡Se van a infartar!

Christian comenzó su propia empresa y va surgiendo muy rápido, demasiado, claro, mi tío lo ayudó mucho, y también lo ayudó consiguiendo le clientes y socios. Elliot es el encargado de la construcción de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc (GEH), va a ser su primer proyecto y bueno Christian como el buen hermano que es dejo la construcción en manos de su hermano. Christian decidió llamar Grey House (GH) a su empresa y está muy emocionado.

Dentro de unos meses GH estará listo, será un edificio muy grande.

La relación que tiene con su padre no ha mejorado nada, cada vez que están cerca se nota mucho la tensión y por eso Christian va muy pocas veces a su casa, de hecho solo ha ido un par de veces desde aquel día, solamente espero que Carrick se arrepienta de todo lo que le dijo y se disculpe, Christian todavía está dolido por eso pero no lo quiere admitir. Ojalá que cuando se arrepienta no sea tarde.

Me remuevo un poco ya que estoy enredada a mi amor y desnudos, volteo a ver la hora, son las seis de la mañana y tengo que ir a la universidad a las ocho, todavía es temprano pero ya se me quitó el sueño.

Las chicas están planeando una salida mañana para la discoteca, pero no iré porque quiero ir a Texas, seguro que se enfadarán conmigo.

—Buenos días, preciosa. —Su voz me sobresalta, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que él ya despertó.

—Buenos días, mi amor —le digo con una sonrisa.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —pregunta.

—Bueno estaba pensando en ir mañana a Texas a hablar con mi madre, quiero saber qué es lo que quiere decirme y que si tú me querrías acompañar —le digo, y por dentro estoy rezando para que diga que sí.

—Claro, nena, ya no voy a estar tan ocupado como antes, podemos irnos hoy después de que salgas de la universidad y pasar el fin de semana en Texas —dice con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? —pregunto sin evitar ocultar la alegría que tengo en estos momentos.

—Sí, quiero pasar tiempo con mi hermosa novia, sé que estos meses he estado muy ocupado y espero que me perdones por eso —dice y veo que se siente culpable.

—No, mi amor, no tengo nada que perdonarte, no te preocupes por eso —le digo y él le me da un beso en la espalda.

—Bueno, entonces hoy en la tarde nos vamos a Texas —dice y ahora me da un beso en el cuello que me hace gemir bajito.

—¿Tienes que irte temprano hoy? —le pregunto.

—No, hoy me iré un poco tarde, te llevaré a la universidad —me dice y ahora su mano va a mi pecho y comienza a jugar con él—. Pero primero quiero disfrutar de mi hermosa novia —dice y su mano va bajando a mi sexo.

Me levanta una pierna y la coloca encima de la de él, dejándome abierta, aprecio algo duro en mi trasero y eso me hace gemir.

—Y yo quiero disfrutar de ti —le digo en un gemido cuando mete dos dedos en mi sexo.

—Mmm, que húmeda estas —dice en un gruñido mientras mete y saca sus dedos.

—Sólo para ti —le digo en un gemido y mi mano va hacia atrás y se apodera de su erección y comienzo a masturbarlo.

—Ahh... sí, nena, sólo para mí —gime y mi mano comienza a moverse más rápido al igual que sus dedos entran y salen más rápido de mí.

Saca sus dedos de mí y yo detengo mi mano, su cuerpo baja un poco y coloca su erección en mi húmeda entrada y luego me penetra lentamente.

—Uhh, sí, cariño —gimo y el comienza a besar mi cuello mientras se mueve lentamente.

—¿Te gusta así, nena? —jadea y me vuelve a penetrar.

—Sí, cariño, me encanta —gimo y el comienza a entrar y salir de mi más rápido.

Sus embestidas cada vez aumentan y sé que él está cerca al igual que yo.

Esto es la gloria, sentir su pene dentro de mí se ha convertido en una adicción para mí. Me siento tan bien.

Mi vagina se contrae alrededor de su miembro y el gruñe, una última estocada y los dos llegamos a un delicioso orgasmo.

Después de hacer dos veces más el amor con Christian nos duchamos, nos vestimos y bajamos a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando terminamos de comer le damos de comer también a Bombón y luego nos vamos rumbo a la universidad.

El coche Christian lo ha comprado con su dinero es otro Audi R8 Spyder, al parecer le encantó ese coche. Llegamos a la universidad y Christian baja del coche para abrirme la puerta como todo el caballero que es.

—¿A qué hora te vengo a buscar? —pregunta mientras cierra la puerta.

—Mmm, salgo de clase a las una —le digo con una sonrisa.

—A esa hora estaré aquí, te amo —dice y sonríe.

—Te esperaré, también te amo —le digo y me acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo me encargo de comprar los boletos —dice y luego yo me soy media vuelta y me voy.

Veo como el coche se va y yo me voy donde se encuentra mi grupo de amigas.

—¡Ana! —gritan todos al unísono al verme.

—Hola, chicas, ¿cómo están? —pregunto sonriendo.

—Bien —responden Emily, Zach y Kate.

—Ana, ¿quién era ese? ¿Tu hermano? —pregunta Abby y cuando voy a responder sigue hablando—. Dime que me ayudarás a tener una cita con él, está buenísimo, tiene que ser un dios en la cama, necesito sexo, Ana, por favor —dice Abby en tono de súplica y yo frunzo el ceño. Esto hace que Kate suelte una carcajada que, si sigue así se hará pis.

—Abby, en primer lugar, Ana no tiene hermanos, en segundo lugar es el novio de Ana, y en tercer lugar si sigues hablando así de él creo que Ana te arrancará la cabellera —dice Kate muerta de la risa.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritan todos al unísono.

—Ana, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que tenías novio? —pregunta Emily sorprendida y yo sólo me encojo de hombros.

—Y yo que pensaba que eras virgen —murmura Zach.

—Créeme que no lo es —dice Kate.

—¡Kate! —la regaño y ella sonríe.

—Oh, Ana, por Dios, lo siento, pero tengo que admitir que tu novio es muy sexy, y dime, ¿tiene un hermano? Tal vez con él si tenga una oportunidad —dice y veo que ahora es Kate la que frunce el ceño. ¡Ja! Ahora es mi turno de soltar una carcajada.

—Tranquila Abby, y sí tiene un hermano —le digo y veo como sus ojos se iluminan.

—¡¿En serio?! —pregunta entusiasmada.

—Sí, pero su hermano es mi novio —dice Kate.

—Oh Dios, ¿su hermano es el Elliot del que tanto hablas? —pregunta Abby y Kate asiente. La verdad es que Kate siempre habla de Elliot—. Oh, entonces no tengo una oportunidad —murmura Abby.

—Tranquila Abby, pronto encontrarás tu príncipe azul como el que yo tengo —le digo con una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas con él? —pregunta.

—Dentro de unos meses vamos a cumplir cuatro años —le digo sonriendo.

—¡Vaya! Eso es mucho tiempo, eran unos chipilines —dice Emily.

—¿Unos Chipi qué? —pregunta Abby.

—Chipilines, eso quiere decir que eran muy pequeños —dice Emily rodando los ojos.

—Tú y tus palabras raras —dice Abby y todos nos reímos.

Después de una mañana de clases al fin se hace la hora de la salida, por dios el día de hoy todos los profesores han estado pesados, creo que le está pegando la menopausias.

—¡Ana! ¿Irás con nosotros mañana a la disco? —pregunta Emily.

—No, hoy me iré con Christian a Texas —les digo.

—¿Christian? —pregunta Emily.

—Sí, mi novio.

—¿Y qué van a hacer para Texas? —pregunta Kate con el ceño fruncido.

—Tenemos unos asuntos que resolver —le digo, la verdad es que no quiero decir que voy a la cárcel a visitar a mi madre.

—¿Entonces quedamos para el otro fin de semana? —pregunta Abby.

—Sí, el otro fin de semanas quedamos, bueno chicas me voy —me despido con un beso en la mejilla y me voy.

Al salir de la universidad veo a mi amor esperándome recostado en el coche se ve sexy. ¡Vaya que es puntual! Me acerco rápidamente a él y le planto un beso en sus labios, él me sujeta por las caderas y lo hace más profundo, nos separamos jadeantes y él tiene sus pupilas dilatadas.

—Ya compré los boletos, salimos a las cinco de la tarde, así que es mejor que nos apresuremos para llegar a casa y empacar algo de ropa, hice una reservación en el Grand Hyatt DFW, el hotel queda en el aeropuerto así que cuando lleguemos nos vamos de una vez al hotel, también alquilé un coche que nos permitirá irnos para la prisión ya que queda un poco alejada de ahí y mmm... ya, creo que eso es todo —dice mirando hacia arriba como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo.

—Wow, me impresionas —digo con ironía—. Tú siempre llevando el control de todo —digo y luego me río y Christian me abraza más fuerte.

—Claro que sí, no quiero que nada se me salga de las manos —dice sonriendo.

—Bueno, vamos pues que tenemos algo de ropa que empacar, ¿también compraste los boletos de regreso? —le pregunto, aunque ya sé la respuesta.

—Oh si, ese vuelo saldrá el domingo a las siete de la noche, todo un fin de semana para nosotros, claro para que visites a Carla también —dice.

—Está bien, entonces vámonos —figo entrando al coche.

—Como ordene mi princesa —dice y hace una reverencia haciéndome soltar una carcajada. Lo amo tanto.


	52. Ray está vivo

**POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Cuando llegamos a casa empacamos un poco de ropa, no mucha ya que sólo nos vamos un fin de semana.

Almorzamos algo ligero, pero hay algo que me desespera.

—¿Qué haremos con Bombón? No podemos dejarla todo un fin de semana sola —le digo a Christian mientras estamos recostados en el sofá viendo televisión, bueno la verdad nos estamos metiendo mano, ya que no pasan nada bueno en la televisión.

—Hablé con Albert, él y Jenni la cuidarán mientras no estamos —dice besándome el cuello y metiendo su mano debajo de mi blusa.

—Vaya —digo con sarcasmo y veo la hora ya son las cuatro y media—. Christian tenemos que irnos —le digo levantándome. El mira la hora y abre sus ojos.

—Wow, que rápido se ha ido el tiempo —dice levantándose también y se acomoda su erección ya que el bulto es muy visible, eso hace que suelte una risita—. Oye, no te rías —dice mientras se pasa la mano por su cabello—. Iré a buscar las maletas —dice y sube las escaleras.

En ese momento veo a Bombón y le cargo, la extrañaré.

Al rato Christian baja con las maletas, y también toma a Bombón en brazos.

—Te extrañaré —murmura—. Te portas bien mientras que nosotros no estemos y no hagas ninguna travesura, Albert llegará dentro de un par de horas —le dice Christian y Bombón sólo lo observa.

—Bueno, vámonos —digo riendo. Christian le da un último beso a Bombón al igual que yo y nos vamos.

—Vamos, nena, despierta —. Siento a alguien moverme. Abro los ojos y me encuentro a mi hermoso novio sonriéndome—. Ya vamos a aterrizar así que ponte el cinturón —dice y me da un exquisito beso.

Luego me agarra la mano, sabe que no me gustan ni los aterrizajes ni los despegues.

Cuando el avión comienza a descender me agarro fuertemente de su mano y cierro los ojos para relajarme.

—Tranquila, ya aterrizamos —dice Christian en mi oído.

Cuando el avión ya aterrizó nos levantamos y salimos del avión, como estábamos en primera clase somos los primeros en salir.

Llegamos al Grand Hyatt DFW y es todo lujoso, me encanta es muy bonito, vamos hacia recepción y hay una señora de unos cuarenta años que nos mira con una tierna sonrisa.

—Buenas noches —dice con voz cálida.

—Buenas noches, hice una reservación a nombre de Christian Grey —dice Christian.

—Sí, la suite presidencial, se encuentra en el último piso, ya llamo para que suban su equipaje —dice la señora.

Me quedo sorprendida y miro fijamente a Christian, este solo se encoje de hombros y me sonríe.

—No se preocupe nosotros la subimos —le digo y ella me sonríe.

—Que tengan unas buenas noches —dice.

—Igualmente —responde Christian.

Christian recoge las maletas y nos vamos hacia el ascensor.

Al llegar a la habitación es muy grande y lujosa, es hermosa. Si estuviéramos de luna de miel diría que es perfecta, mi pensamiento me causa gracia, todavía falta mucho para casarme, apenas tengo dieciocho años.

—Es bonita —murmura Christian distraído.

—¿Bonita? ¡Es hermosa! —le digo alzando la voz, y Christian me abraza.

—Pero no tanto como tú —dice y muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja.

¡Por Dios, me lo como a besos!

Bueno y exactamente es eso lo que hago, me lo como a besos.

—Gracias —le digo sonrojada. Siempre me sucede lo mismo.

—Sabes que siempre serás lo más hermoso para mí —dice poniendo un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja y luego me da un lento y dulce beso en mis labios—. ¿Nos duchamos? —pregunta alzando las cejas.

—¿Larga o corta? —pregunto.

—Corta. Tenemos que descansar ya que mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano, en la prisión hay una hora estricta para las visitas, y como queda un poco apartado de aquí... —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien, vamos —le digo.

Luego de un rápido baño Christian pide algo para cenar, la comida llega a los minutos, y comemos entre cariñitos y besos inocentes.

Luego de comer nos acostamos abrazados y nos decimos cuanto nos amamos hasta caer rendidos.

Siento que alguien me besa la cara, comenzando por la frente, luego por mis párpados, mis mejillas hasta llegar a mis labios.

—Vamos, preciosa, despierta —murmura hasta que yo abro lentamente los ojos—. Deja de ser haragana y levanta tu sexy trasero que se nos hará tarde —dice levantándose de la cama, ya está vestido y se ve muy guapo.

¿Pero qué digo? Si siempre se ve guapo, hasta de indigente se vería guapo.

Miro la hora y son las cinco y quince de la mañana, maldigo en voz baja.

—Más te vale que lleguemos justo en la hora porque si llegamos mucho antes te juro que te arranco la cabeza y no precisamente la arriba —le digo malhumorada y él suelta una carcajada.

—Vamos, si llegaremos a la hora confía en mí, pero si sigues refunfuñando se nos irá la hora de visita —dice divertido.

—Está bien —digo y cuando me levanto Christian me abraza por la cintura y me da un húmedo beso en los labios haciendo que olvide mi malhumor.

—Vamos, apresúrate —dice y me da un azote, yo sólo le sonrío.

Vamos camino a la prisión y de pronto me entran los nervios. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué será lo que tiene que decirme? ¿Será que me dirá que no soy su hija biológica? Juro que me tiro de un puente si me dice eso.

Anastasia deja de pensar en eso, dice mi subconsciente con los brazos cruzados. ¿Y si Ray no era mi padre biológico? ¡Oh Dios mío! No sé qué pensar estoy por comerme las uñas de los pies.

—Tranquila —susurra Christian y pone su mano en mi muslo como para darme fuerza.

—Tengo miedo a lo vaya a decirme —confieso en un susurro.

—Yo estaré contigo, nada malo pasará —dice y me regala una sonrisa marca Christian Grey.

—Lo sé —digo y volteo a ver hacia la ventanilla.

En lo que queda del camino nadie dice nada, en estos momentos las palabras sobran.

Llegamos al lugar y fuera de este hay un cartel bien grande que dice: _Federal Medical Center, Carswell._ En estos momentos me entra el pánico y las manos me sudan.

—Tranquila, si quieres nos devolvemos —dice Christian tomándome la mano.

—No, tengo que ir —le digo y decido dejar mis emociones para después.

Entramos al lugar y dejamos nuestros datos, luego nos llevan a una habitación donde creo que llevan a la visita, pero antes nos obligan a quitarnos todo lo que contengan hierro, a dejar los teléfonos. Lo único que faltaba era que nos quitaran la ropa.

Cuando entramos a la habitación nos encontramos a Carla sentada detrás de una mesa, puedo ver que está muy demacrada y delgada, parece un zombie, tengo que admitir que me da lástima, yo no soy tan mala.

Christian y yo nos sentamos del otro lado de la mesa y ella levanta la mirada, pero su mirada no transmite nada de nada.

—Muy bien, aquí me tienes, ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo? —le pregunto en un tono de voz firme que hasta yo misma me sorprendo.

—Sí, ya veo —dice con sarcasmo.

—Habla de una vez que no tengo tiempo para tus juegos —gruño, no me volveré a dejar pisotear por ella.

—Bueno, iré directo al grano. Ray está vivo —dice y yo me quedo en shock, eso no puede ser verdad.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto en un susurro.

—Como lo oíste; Ray está vivo —dice y en su mirada veo que dice la verdad, pero igual no me debo fiar de ella.

—¿Y cómo sé si dices la verdad? —le pregunto.

—Bueno, nunca vistes el cuerpo de tu padre, ¿verdad? —pregunta, pero cuando voy a responder continúa hablando—. Antes de yo viajar a Seattle recibí una llamada, y me decían que Ray estaba vivo, que habían confundido su cuerpo con el de su acompañante, en el accidente Ray fue secuestrado, te confieso que me alegré ya que Ray fue mi primer amor, pero cuando me dijeron que perdió la memoria y que probablemente no la recuperaría, entonces todas mi esperanzas se esfumaron al saber que él no me recordaría así que decidí seguir con mi vida, y mira donde estoy, en esta pocilga pagando por todo lo que hice... —Continúa hablando pero ya yo no puedo escuchar más.

Mi padre está vivo. No puedo pensar nada más.

¿Será verdad?

—¡Ana! —Escucho a lo lejos el grito de Christian.

Pero mi cuerpo no responde, de repente todo da vueltas y la oscuridad me invade.


	53. Las apariencias engañan

**POV. Christian Grey.**

—¡Ana! —grito pero ya es muy tarde y veo como ella poco a poco se desploma en mis brazos.

Su madre no muestra ninguna expresión. ¿Cómo se le ocurre darle esa noticia de repente?

—Llevémosla a la enfermería —dice el guardia que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

—Está bien —digo y salgo de esa habitación con Ana en brazos.

Llegamos a la enfermería y recuesto a Ana en una camilla, la doctora rápidamente busca algodón con alcohol y lo pone cerca de la nariz de para que lo inhale, ella está muy pálida, no quiero que nada malo le pase.

Veo como poco a poco Ana va abriendo esos hermosos ojos azules que tiene. Mira alrededor de la habitación para orientarse donde está y luego veo como sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse y las lágrimas no duran en salir.

Yo me acerco rápidamente a ella, y ella se lanza en mis brazos y me abraza fuertemente mientras esconde su cara en mi cuello.

—Mi papá está vivo —dice sollozando y se abraza más fuerte a mí.

—Cálmate, nena, por favor, todavía no estamos seguros de lo que Carla dijo —le digo acariciándole la espalda suavemente.

—Tenemos que decirle a mi tío que investigue —susurra un poco calmada.

—¿Ahora? —pregunto y ella niega con la cabeza.

—Ahora quiero salir de aquí, por favor, quiero que me lleves de regreso al hotel y hablaré con mi tío más tarde —dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Está bien, vámonos —le digo, entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos vamos de ese lugar.

Vamos camino al hotel y en todo el viaje Ana no dicho ni una sola palabra, solamente va perdida en sus pensamientos, parece que estuviera en shock, quiero hacer algo para poder ayudarla pero esto me supera, no puedo hacer nada y me siento impotente. No quiero que Ana se sienta como se siente en estos momentos.

—¿Dónde quieres desayunar? —le pregunto para romper el silencio que reinaba en el coche.

—No tengo hambre —dice en un susurro.

—Ana tienes, que comer —le digo, la verdad es que no me gusta que no coma.

—Christian, por favor, vamos al hotel estoy muy cansada y no tengo hambre —dice sin mirarme.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que más tarde comerás —le digo.

—Lo prometo —dice y voltea y me regala una débil sonrisa.

Llegamos al parking del hotel, nos bajamos del coche y subimos al ascensor.

En el ascensor hay como unas cinco personas, y un chico que no deja de mirar las piernas de Ana, lo sé ella se ve muy guapa y sexy con ese vestido que lleva pero eso la verdad me enfurece que se la coma con la mirada, siento que en algún momento lo golpearé si sigue así.

Ana se acerca más a mí y me regala una sonrisa tan suya.

—Tranquilo, cariño, yo sólo te quiero a ti, así que no tienes de que preocuparte —susurra Ana en mi oído y luego muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome estremecer.

—Lo sé, princesa, pero es que no lo puedo evitar —le digo haciendo un puchero.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso bajamos del ascensor y nos vamos a la habitación y Ana va directo a la cama, veo como se desviste dejándome ver su magnífico cuerpo, no, no puedo pensar en eso, no en estos momentos.

Cuando se desviste por completo quedando solamente en ropa interior se acuesta en la cama.

—¿Me acompañarás o te quedarás ahí de pie? —pregunta.

—Eh... sí, claro, ya voy —le digo y me desvisto rápidamente quedando solamente en bóxers, veo como me escanea con su mirada, pero luego niega levemente, creo que se siente aturdida, ¿quién no lo estaría?

Me acuesto a su lado y cojo el mando y luego enciendo la televisión. Cambio los canales sin saber que ver, pero me detengo en un canal y veo que están pasando _Transformers_ así que decido dejarla ahí.

No llevamos viendo la película ni treinta minutos cuando veo que Ana está plácidamente dormida, abrazada a mí, se ve tan hermosa. Últimamente ella ha estado pasando por diversas situaciones emocionales, y la verdad es que es muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte, espero que en ningún momento le dé un colapso mental por esto.

Despierto desorientado, no sé en qué momento me quedé dormido, pero veo que Ana todavía sigue dormida pegada a mí, me encanta que esté así. Miro la hora y veo que son las doce del mediodía.

¡Mierda!

Es tarde y nosotros ni siquiera hemos desayunado. Decido levantarme y llamo a servicio de habitación para pedir un desayuno/almuerzo. Luego de la llamada me visto y me vuelvo a recostar en la cama al lado de mi princesa mientras llega la comida.

La observo por un rato, admiro lo hermosa que es, cada día es más hermosa sin duda alguna. Escucho que tocan el timbre de la habitación así que me levanto y voy hacia la puerta, la abro y hay un chico con un carrito.

—Aquí tiene su pedido, señor Grey —dice.

—Está bien, gracias —le digo y empujo el carrito y entro a la habitación, no sin antes darle una considerable propina al chico.

Dejo el carrito ahí y voy hacia Ana para despertarla. La veo profundamente dormida todavía, ¿de dónde sacará tanto sueño? Pero bueno...

Me acerco hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro y luego comienzo a dejar un reguero de besos.

—Vamos, princesa, despierta —susurro en su oído y luego muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que gima levemente, eso me hace sonreír ya que es señal de que está despierta.

—Qué bello despertar —murmura somnolienta y yo río. Ya está más calmada, eso es bueno.

—Ya llego la comida y tú tienes que comer, no acepto un no por respuesta —le digo serio.

—Está bien, cariño —dice riendo.

Me levanto de la cama seguido por ella, veo como se pone un albornoz que le queda perfecto, yo acerco el carrito a un lado de la cama, tomo la bandeja y la pongo encima de la cama.

—Mmm, esto se ve delicioso —dice Ana mirando el contenido de la bandeja.

—Las apariencias engañan, así que hay que probar primero antes de sacar una conclusión —le digo y ella suelta una carcajada.

—Bueno, entonces probémosla —dice.

Luego de comer un exquisito desayuno/almuerzo nos quedamos recostados un rato para poder digerir la comida.

—¿Crees que es momento de llamar a mi tío? —pregunta Ana y vuelvo a ver miedo en su mirada.

—Princesa, la verdad es que no sé, ¿pero tú quieres llamarlo? —le pregunto.

—Yo quiero saber la verdad, quiero saber si mi padre está vivo o no, y tampoco me quiero hacer ilusiones de que está vivo, tal vez Carla sólo lo hizo para jugar con mis sentimientos —dice con la mirada perdida.

—Bueno, entonces salgamos de dudas, llamaremos a tu tío y le contaremos toda la verdad —le digo.

—Está bien, déjame buscar mi teléfono —dice y se levanta de la cama, camina hasta encontrar su bolso y luego saca su teléfono de ahí y vuelve a la cama.

Marca el teléfono de Albert y lo pone en altavoz, él contesta al tercer tono.

—Ana, cariño —dice Albert al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, tío, ¿cómo estás? —pregunta Ana.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú? —pregunta.

—Bien —contesta Ana.

—¿Y a que debo tu llamada? —pregunta Albert.

—Mmm, bueno, este... Tú sabías que Christian y yo venimos a Texas porque Carla quería en hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? —dice Ana.

—Ajá, por cierto, ¿cómo les fue? —pregunta Albert.

—Bueno... mmm... Yo no sé si lo que me dijo es bueno o malo, por eso quería hablar contigo —le dice Ana.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —pregunta Albert.

—Bueno... me dijo que mi padre está vivo —dice Ana.

—¡¿Qué?! —grita Albert—. ¿Cómo es eso posible? —pregunta aturdido después de un rato.

—Bueno, ella me dijo que en el accidente confundieron su cuerpo con el de su acompañante, y que hace unos meses la llamaron y le dijeron que Ray se encontraba vivo, que había sido secuestrado y pero tuvo una pérdida de memoria. Por eso te llamo tío, necesito tú ayuda para saber si lo que esa mujer dijo es verdad —le dice Ana.

—¡Por Dios! —Susurra Albert y creo que tiene un nudo en la garganta ya que le cuesta hablar—. Claro que sí, cariño, ahora mismo haré un par de llamadas, luego te llamaré a ti —dice Albert recobrando la compostura.

—Gracias, tío —le susurra Ana.

—De nada, cariño —le dice Albert y luego cuelga.

Miro a Ana y luego le abrazo y ella responde a mi abrazo.

—Tranquila, princesa, todo estará bien —le digo.

—Eso espero —murmura.


	54. Papi

**POV. Albert Steele.**

Estoy en shock. Ray no puede estar vivo. ¿O sí?

Pero... ¿Cómo es eso posible?

¿Será que la bruja de Carla lo dijo solamente para jugar con los sentimientos de Ana?

La verdad no sé qué creer.

¿Qué hago?

Paso las manos por mi pelo exasperado.

—Cariño, ¿qué pasa? —me pregunta Jenni a mi lado, se ve muy hermosa desnuda.

—Ana me acaba de llamar y me dijo que Carla le dijo que Ray está vivo.

—Oh Dios. Eso es impactante. ¿Qué harás?

—Primero tengo que comprobar si es verdad —digo levantándome de la cama.

—Pobre Ana, debe estar aturdida —dice Jenni todavía acostada.

—Sí, Ana ya ha sufrido mucho, solo espero que no se haga muchas ilusiones con lo que Carla le dijo —digo mientras me visto.

—Sí.

—Bueno, cariño, iré al despacho a hacer un par de llamadas —le digo y me inclino, le doy un suave beso y salgo de la habitación.

Llego al despacho e inmediatamente marco al número de Freddy, mi investigador.

Contesta al segundo tono.

—Dígame, señor —dice al otro lado de la línea.

—Necesito saber todo sobre mi hermano Raymond Steele, busca historiales de hospitales, comisarías y todo eso, él la última vez estuvo en Londres —le digo a Freddy.

—Sí, señor, ahora me pongo a trabajar en ello, le tendré la información en unos minutos —dice eficiente como siempre.

—Gracias, Freddy —digo y luego cuelgo.

Espero saber esta información lo más pronto posible, esta incertidumbre me está matando.

Estoy terminando de revisar unas supervisiones de la empresa de Alemania cuando suena mi teléfono, veo que es Freddy así que decido contestar rápidamente.

—Dime que me tienes noticias —le digo desesperado.

—En efecto, señor. El señor Raymond Steele está vivo, lo comprobaron hace algunos meses —dice Freddy y yo no sé qué hacer ni pensar.

Mi hermanito está vivo.

¡Vivo!

—Pero... ¿cómo pasó? —pregunto en un susurro.

—Bueno, señor, al momento del accidente él iba acompañado del señor Mark Elinoff pero cuando la policía reviso el coche que había quedado totalmente destruido encontraron un solo cuerpo que estaba irreconocible, ni siquiera le pudieron extraer el ADN, así que dieron por sentado que ese cuerpo pertenecía al señor Raymond Steele, y declararon al señor Mark Elinoff desaparecido. Pero todo eso cambio hace unos meses donde el señor Raymond apareció en el hospital todo golpeado y maltratado, y declaró que lo tenían secuestrado y que el que murió era su acompañante Mark, eso significa que el accidente fue provocado. En los historiales médicos dicen que el señor Raymond tuve una contusión craneal y ha tenido una pérdida de memoria temporal, él no sabe que estaba casado y que tiene una hija, eso no lo recuerda, solamente recuerda su adolescencia y pequeños fragmentos de su vida adulta. Él está viviendo en Westminster - Londres y constantemente va a hacerse exámenes a The Grey Coat Hospital, la policía todavía no han encontrado pistas de los secuestradores, según los testigos al señor Raymond lo tiraron a un callejón de un todoterreno negro. Eso es todo lo que he podido averiguar señor —dice Freddy.

Mi hermanito está vivo.

Yo estoy feliz, aunque no sé si me recuerde.

Anastasia también estará feliz.

¿Quién no lo estaría?

—Gracias, Freddy —digo y cuelgo.

Si recuerda de su adolescencia eso quiere decir que me recuerda a mí.

Tengo que llamar a Anastasia rápido, tengo que decirle la verdad, así que marco a su teléfono inmediatamente.

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Mi tío me acaba de llamar y me dijo todo. Estoy muy alegre, contenta, eufórica, radiante, feliz. No hay palabra para lo que siento en estos momentos, mi papá está vivo, mi papito está vivo.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Christian que estaba a mi lado comienza a limpiar mis lágrimas con sus dedos, yo me lanzo de una vez a sus brazos.

—Tranquila, nena —susurra Christian acariciando mi cabello. Me encanta que haga eso.

—Quiero ir a Londres —digo decidida.

Así mi padre no me recuerde quiero ir a verlo, tal vez me recuerde, tal vez no, pero me da igual, eso no me importa. Me importa es ver a mi papá y saber que todo estará bien.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Qué harás con la Universidad? —pregunta Christian con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, estoy muy segura. Y referente a la universidad hablaré con Abby después para ponerme al corriente.

—Está bien, hablaremos con tu tío, seguro él también va a ir.

—Sí, volveré a llamarlo para decirle —digo y Christian asiente.

Tomo mi teléfono y marco a mi tío que responde casi de una vez.

—¿Si?

—Tío, ¿tu irás a Londres? —pregunto.

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Irán conmigo?

—Sí, ¿cuáles son los planes? —pregunto un poco emocionada.

—Bueno mi jet está disponible para esta noche, así que pueden tomar el primer vuelo de vuelta a Seattle y luego nos vamos de aquí a Londres.

—Está bien tío, gracias —digo y luego cuelgo.

—¿Y? —pregunta Christian.

—Tenemos que irnos en el primer vuelo de vuelta a Seattle, el jet de mi tío saldrá en la noche así que tenemos tiempo —le digo con una sonrisa en mi cara.

—Bueno yo me encargo de cambiar los boletos, mientras tanto ve recogiendo la ropa.

—Sí, señor —digo y Christian me sonríe.

—Voy a hacer una llamada. —Me roba un beso y luego sale de la habitación.

Yo me dispongo a recoger lo poco que habíamos desempacado, no llevamos veinticuatro horas en Texas y ya nos vamos.

Llegamos a Seattle después de un agotador vuelo, y nos volvemos a preparar para ir a Londres.

Jenni también irá cosa que me alegra, ella me cae súper bien.

Espero que cuando mi papá me vea me recuerde.

Estoy muy feliz y al parecer Christian lo sabe porque me sonríe solamente como él sabe hacerlo.

Ya estamos en el jet, muy cómodos. Christian va a mi lado y Jenni y mi tío van al frente.

—¿Ya reservaste en algún hotel? —le pregunta Christian a mi tío.

—Sí, reserve dos suites en Hotel Royal Cafe queda cerca de donde vive Ray y del hospital, así que tenemos algunas ventajas —dice mi tío acomodándose en su asiento.

—He oído hablar de ese hotel, dicen que es muy hermoso, grande y lujoso —dice Christian.

—Sí, está muy bien clasificado —dice mi tío y Christian asiente.

Yo me acomodo en mi asiento y lo único que sé es que a los minutos me duermo.

Llegamos a Londres, una ciudad muy hermosa y romántica. La verdad es que es la primera vez que estamos aquí, y me gusta.

Cuando llegamos al Hotel Cafe Royal me sorprendo, era verdad lo que dijeron Christian y mi tío, es muy grande, hermoso y lujoso.

Cada uno se va a su suite a descansar, mi tío dijo que iremos a donde vive mi papá a las doce del mediodía.

—Estás contenta, ¿verdad? —susurra Christian abrazándome por la cintura.

—Sí, contenta, feliz, emocionada. Ya quiero ver a mi papá, pero debo admitir que estoy nerviosa.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero cálmate, lo de la pérdida de memoria es temporal así que en algún momento te va recordar —dice Christian besándome el cuello.

—Gracias a dios que es temporal. ¿Vamos a descansar?

—Sí, tienes que descansar, vamos.

Nos acostamos en la gran y cómoda cama, programo la alarma para que suene a las once y veinte y así despertarnos a tiempo. A los minutos ya estamos dormidos.

Despierto por el molesto sonido de la alarma.

¡Dios! Estoy cansada. Pero luego recuerdo porque programé la alarma y de brinco salgo de la cama haciendo que Christian se levante sobresaltado.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta restregándose los ojos.

—Que ya es hora, así que levanta tu sexy trasero y arréglate —le digo y luego salgo disparada para el baño a darme una ducha.

Me ducho lo más rápido que puedo y a los minutos ya estoy vistiéndome con unos vaqueros negros ajustados y un suéter blanco con la bandera de Reino Unido. Que irónico.

Ya cuando Christian y yo estamos listos nos preparamos para salir, en ese momento me llega un mensaje de texto de mi tío.

 _ **Albert:**_

 _Annie, estamos en recepción, los esperamos._

Bueno por lo menos ya están listos, así que le respondo rápidamente.

 _ **Anastasia:**_

 _Ya vamos._

Christian y yo salimos de la suite y nos vamos al ascensor. En el ascensor se escucha Eine Kleine Nachtmusik (Una Pequeña Serenata Nocturna), es una composición de W.A. Mozart, me gusta esta pieza, es algo así como movida y me recuerda a algunas películas de Disney.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren salimos directo a recepción a donde se encuentra mi tío y Jenni.

—¿Listos? —pregunta mi tío.

—Listísimos —respondo emocionada y él sonríe.

Salimos del hotel y nos montamos en coche que mi tío alquiló en nuestra estadía aquí en Londres.

Mi tío conduce durante unos quince minutos y llegamos a un edificio un poco grande, es bonito y está al frente de un parque que también es bonito.

Salimos del coche y nos adentramos al edificio, mi tío le hace algunas preguntas a la recepcionista y luego nos vamos al ascensor.

Cuando llegamos al piso ocho el ascensor se detiene y salimos de él, caminamos hasta que mi tío se detiene en frente de una puerta.

Toca la puerta dos veces y luego se escuchan unos pasos.

Yo estoy muy nerviosa.

Estoy que me como las uñas.

La puerta se abre y ahí está el hombre al que creía muerto, al hombre que amé desde pequeña.

—Papi —susurro con lágrimas en los ojos.

El primero nos mira confundido y luego abre mucho sus ojos, como si recordara.

—Annie —susurra con la voz entrecortada.

Me recuerda.

No lo dudo dos veces y me lanzo en sus brazos, el me recibe y siento ese calor paternal que no sentía desde hace casi cuatro años.


	55. Tengo que regresar a Seattle

**+18**

 **POV. Raymond Steele.**

Escucho que tocan la puerta así que me levanto del sofá donde estaba viendo televisión para abrir la puerta, cuando lo hago me encuentro a cuatro personas, dos mujeres y dos hombres, uno de esos hombres me recuerda mucho a mi hermano Albert, pero es imposible que sea él.

Hay una chica que tiene los ojos azules, muy bonitos, se parecen a los de la niña de mis sueños, creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

—Papi —susurra la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Me dijo papi?

¿Tengo una hija?

¿Esto es una broma?

No me gusta para nada esta broma.

Miro sus bonitos ojos fijamente.

De repente todo llega a mí, es como si fuera el flash de una cámara, los recuerdos llegan muy rápido, ahora recuerdo todo. Por Dios, como pude olvidarla, es Annie, es mi hija, el sol que brilla todas mis mañanas.

Es la niña de mis ojos.

Es la niña de mis sueños.

—Annie —susurro y luego las lágrimas comienzan a bajar por mi rostro.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —grita y luego se lanza en mis brazos.

Esto es el cielo, estoy abrazando a mi hija después de tanto tiempo, como extrañaba esto, la calidez de su abrazo, el calor de mi hija, el orgullo de mi vida.

Lo que necesitaba.

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Mi papá está vivo, no es ninguna mentira, todo es real.

Lo extrañaba tanto, ojala esto no sea un sueño y si lo es no quiero despertar.

En estos momentos estar en los brazos de mi papá es todo lo que necesitaba, lo que extrañaba.

Escucho que alguien carraspea haciéndose notar y me doy cuenta que es mi tío Albert.

Nos separamos de nuestro abrazo y mi padre lo ve.

—Siento interrumpir este lindo momento, pero yo también quiero abrazar a mi hermano —dice sonriendo.

—¿Tú eres mi hermano? —pregunta mi padre y puedo notar su tono de burla.

—Joder, no juegues conmigo —dice mi tío y luego se lanza a los brazos de mi padre.

Un abrazo fraternal, la emoción y la felicidad se encuentran en el ambiente.

Vamos, ¿quién no estaría feliz en este momento?

Mientras ellos se abrazan yo me pongo a un lado de Christian y él me abraza, en estos momentos tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Cuando se separan los dos se limpian las lágrimas y nos miran.

—Bueno, que esperan para pasar —dice mi padre haciéndose a un lado para que pasemos al apartamento.

Nosotros pasamos y nos sentamos en el sofá, es grande este sofá.

—Ray, ella es Jennifer, mi novia.

—Mucho gusto, Jennifer —saluda mi padre a Jenni.

—El gusto es mío pero por favor dígame Jenni —dice ella sonriendo.

—Está bien, Jenni. —Se voltea a ver a Christian y luego ve nuestras manos entrelazadas—. ¿Y tú quién eres? —le pregunta a Christian con el ceño fruncido.

Noto como Christian se remueve incómodo a mi lado, está nervioso.

Joder, esto es digno de ver, Christian Grey está nervioso.

—Él es Christian, mi novio —me apresuro a decir.

Al parecer Christian reacciona y se pone de pie para luego tenderle la mano a mi padre.

—Un placer conocerlo, señor Steele —le dice y mi padre le recibe la mano.

—El placer es todo mío —dice mi padre serio.

Oh, oh.

¿Será que estoy en problemas?

No lo creo.

Christian vuelve a tomar asiento a mi lado y vuelve a entrelazar nuestras manos.

—¿Quieren algo de tomar?

—Yo quiero agua —digo porque la verdad es que estoy sedienta.

—Yo quiero una cerveza, claro si tienes —dice mi tío.

—Albert, siempre tengo cervezas —dice mi padre como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Yo también quiero agua —dice Jenni.

—¿Y tú? —le pregunta mi padre a Christian.

—No, señor, yo estoy bien —responde Christian y él asiente para luego irse a la cocina, creo—. Creo que no le caí bien a tu padre —susurra Christian en mi oído haciendo que me estremezca.

—Tranquilo, es solo porque no te conoce —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Te imaginas como se pondrá cuando sepa que duermo en su casa, en la cama de su hija y con su hija. Creo que me las cortará —susurra y yo suelto una carcajada.

—Cariño, tranquilo, yo no permitiré que te las corte, eso sí que no —Le digo y el que ahora ríe es el.

—¿Me quieres solo por eso? —pregunta tratando de parecer dolido.

—Por eso y por mucho más —respondo y luego le doy le doy un beso en la comisura de su boca.

Él sonríe con esa sonrisa tan de él.

Lo amo.

Mi padre regresa al rato con las bebidas y se sienta en un sillón.

—¿Y cómo van las empresas? —le pregunta a mi tío.

—Muy bien, surgiendo —le responde mi tío.

En ese momento suena un teléfono y es el de Christian.

—Cariño, ya vengo, tengo atender —me susurra.

—Está bien, anda —le digo con una sonrisa y el sale de la sala.

Mi padre se voltea y me ve.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él? —me pregunta y sé que se refiere a Christian.

—El 5 de junio cumplimos cuatro años —le digo y veo como él abre los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿tú lo conocías antes de mi accidente? —me pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—No, yo lo conocí el día que me dijeron de tu accidente —le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Mmm —dice mi padre, pero luego no dice nada.

El entabla una conversación con mi tío y con Jenni y la verdad es que yo no los estoy escuchando, solamente observo a mi papá, estoy completamente feliz.

Christian regresa al rato con una sonrisa y se vuelve a sentar a mi lado.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? —le pregunto.

—Tengo un negocio con una empresa de allá de Seattle y si logro que firmen el contrato ganaré el dinero suficiente y podré acelerar la construcción de GEH —dice sonriendo, veo que está muy emocionado.

¿Quién no lo estaría?

—Qué, bueno, cariño, estoy muy feliz por ti —le digo y lo abrazo.

—Sí, solamente que hay una cosa —dice y ya no sonríe.

—¿Qué cosa? —le pregunto.

—Que hoy mismo tengo que regresar a Seattle porque mañana nos reuniremos con los dueños de la empresa —dice y yo me siento un poco triste pero entiendo que tiene que irse.

—Oh, bueno, está bien —le digo mirando mis dedos.

—Hey. —Me levanta la barbilla con sus dedos—. No te pongas así, por favor, si quieres me quedo aquí contigo —dice y me da un suave beso.

—Lo que pasa es que te extrañaré mucho, y no, no te vas a quedar aquí, quiero que hagas ese negocio —le digo mirándolo.

—Yo también te extrañaré —dice y me sonríe débilmente.

Pasamos toda la mañana hablando con mi padre, y él preguntando qué es lo que ha pasado desde que él no estaba, también preguntó por Carla pero le dije que mañana hablaremos de eso, la verdad es que no quiero hablar de ella, no hoy.

No sé si contarle a mi padre la pérdida de mi bebé, estoy indecisa, aunque creo que lo correcto es contarle todo con detalles, es mi padre y tiene que saberlo, ya mañana veremos que sucede.

—Adiós, papi —me despido de él y le soy un beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós, princesa, nos vemos mañana —dice él abrazándome.

Después de despedirnos prometiendo que volveremos mañana y regresamos al hotel.

Yo ahora estoy feliz y triste, no quiero que Christian se vaya pero sé que tiene que hacerlo, no puede perder este negocio.

Cuando llegamos al hotel mi tío y Jenni se van a su suite y Christian y yo a la nuestra.

—¿Y a qué hora te vas? —le pregunto tirándome en la cama, solamente en ropa interior.

—Acabo de reservar un vuelo que sale a las doce de la noche así mañana ya estaré en Seattle —dice desvistiéndose.

—Bueno, entonces te tengo que dar una despedida —le digo caminando coquetamente hasta él.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál sería esa despedida? —pregunta sonriendo.

—No sé, señor Grey, tenemos que descubrirlo —le digo y lo beso ferozmente.

—Entonces descubrámoslo —dice contra mis labios.

Me agarro de su cuello y profundizo el beso, enredo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y el me pega contra la pared agarrándome por las nalgas logrando una fricción deliciosa mientras nos besamos desesperadamente. Ya estoy empapada.

—Christian, te necesito dentro de mí, ahora —le digo jadeando.

—Como digas, nena —dice él y se baja los bóxers con una mano mientras que con la otra me sostiene.

—Quiero que me lo hagas duro —le digo mirándolo a los ojos y veo como se le ponen más oscuros de lo normal.

Me encanta cuando me lo hace lento pero también me encanta cuando me lo hace duro.

—Lo que mi nena diga —dice en un gemido.

Con sus manos rompe mis bragas y luego me penetra de una sola estocada haciendo que pegue un grito de placer.

Comienza a moverse bien fuerte y rápido, si, esto es lo que me gusta, que el este dentro de mi es el paraíso.

—Sí... mi amor, muévete ahh así, uhh —digo gimiendo.

—¿Te gusta así, nena? —gruñe sin dejar de moverse dentro de mí.

Esta posición me encanta, es más profundo así.

—Ahh, sí, mi amor, me encanta —digo jadeando.

Christian cada vez se mueve más rápido y sé que está a punto de llegar al igual que yo.

Me besa los labios apasionadamente y luego va bajando por mi cuello que tiene una ligera capa de sudor, lo besa, lo chupa y luego pasa la punta de su lengua.

Me corro gritando su nombre y él se sigue moviendo buscando su propia liberación.

—¡Joder! —gruñe vaciándose dentro de mí.

Luego de esa deliciosa follada nos fuimos a la cama y lo seguimos haciendo hasta quedar agotados.

Tengo que aprovechar ya que se irá.

Ya es la hora de que Christian se vaya, me dijo que no lo acompañara al aeropuerto porque no quiere que me devuelva sola para acá, así que me tengo que quedar aquí, sola.

—Me voy, mi amor, te amo —dice Christian besándome.

—Yo también te amo, te extrañaré muchísimo —le digo y lo vuelvo a besar.

—Yo también te extrañaré, de hecho ya lo hago —dice.

Un último beso y se va, yo me devuelvo a la habitación y me acuesto en la cama, hoy dormiré sola.

Vamos, Ana, solo serán unos días, luego lo volverás a tener para ti, me digo a mi misma.

A los minutos caigo en un profundo sueño soñando con mi amor, como siempre.


	56. El ático del Escala es nuestro

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Despierto por un sonido, son ¿sollozos?, me muevo en el asiento del avión que por cierto es muy incómodo, miro para ver de donde provienen los sollozos y me doy cuenta que al lado de mi asiento hay una chica rubia y tiene su cara cubierta por sus manos, parece que está devastada.

—¿Oye, estás bien? —le pregunto ya que no es normal que alguien llore.

Veo como ella se quita las manos de su cara y me observa apenada.

—Sí, lo siento si te desperté —dice y creo que está nerviosa.

—No, no me despertaste, bueno, sí lo hiciste pero de todos modos ya vamos a aterrizar —le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Bueno, lo siento —dice y baja la mirada.

—¿Por qué llorabas?

—Bueno, el amor no siempre es como los de un libro —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le pregunto intrigado.

¿Por qué dirá eso?

Mi amor si es como el de un libro.

—Bueno, te contaré mi historia porque pareces buena persona —dice y me mira para luego lanzar un largo suspiro—. La razón por la que me estoy yendo a Seattle es porque me estoy escondiendo de mi ex novio. Los primeros meses de nuestra relación eran los más bonitos recuerdos vividos en mi vida —dice y las lágrimas vuelven a bajar por su rostro—. Pero de un tiempo para acá, Antonio comenzó a pegarme y también lo encontré follando con la que era mi amiga. No pude soportar todo ese dolor porque yo estaba o estoy profundamente enamorada de él, pero me di cuenta de yo solo era un objeto para él y el amor que sentía no era correspondido, entonces decidí terminar con él para así poder continuar con mi vida pero él comenzó a amenazarme y acosarme, yo tenía o tengo mucho miedo, por eso decidí dejar Londres para comenzar una nueva vida en Seattle, deje a mi familia, me fui sin darle una explicación porque no quería que Antonio les hiciera algo a ellos, eso no me lo perdonaría. —Tengo que admitir que su historia es un poco trágica.

¿Por qué a los hombres les gusta pegarles a las mujeres?

Eso es algo que no entiendo.

Yo nunca le tocaría ni un pelo a mi princesa.

Nunca.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Entonces vas a empezar desde cero? —le pregunto.

—Sí, me quedaré en un hotel mientras consigo algún apartamento y luego me pondré a buscar trabajo —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso a mí me da una idea.

—Oye, yo necesito una asistente personal, y él lunes estaré haciendo algunas entrevistas, si quieres puedes ir y llevar tu resumen curricular tal vez puedas obtener el puesto, la paga será buena —le digo y veo como sus ojos brillan.

—Oh, sería un honor ir a la entrevista, gracias, en verdad muchas gracias —dice ella y luego sonríe.

Creo que es la primera vez que la veo sonreír.

—Está bien, no tienes por qué darme las gracias, toma está es mi tarjeta, llámame el domingo por la noche para darte la dirección —le digo pasándole mi tarjeta de presentación.

—Gracias, señor...—Mira la tarjeta para ver mi nombre—.Grey, por cierto mi nombre es Andrea Parker —dice tendiéndome la mano y yo la recibo.

Seguimos hablando hasta que nos informan que vamos a aterrizar.

La chica no para de darme las gracias, parece que viene de buena familia.

Ella no es como las otras que me comen con la mirada, me cae bien.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto me despido de ella y cojo un taxi para que me lleve a casa.

Decido mandarle un mensaje a mi princesa para que no se preocupe.

 _ **Christian:**_

 _Princesa, ya llegue a casa sano y salvo._

 _Te amo xoxo._

Cuando llego a casa voy directo a la habitación, y me acuesto en la cama y quedo profundamente dormido.

Cuando despierto, me levanto de la cama y me voy a dar una ducha rápida, me visto rápidamente con un traje negro de « _Giorgio Armani»,_ con una corbata gris. Joder, me veo bien.

Cojo mi teléfono y mis cosas, y salgo de la casa ya que la reunión es en unos minutos y no quiero llegar tarde.

Espero que los dueños de la empresa firmen el contrato.

Si lo hacen le daré una sorpresa a mi princesa.

Joder, lo firmaron.

¡Firmaron el maldito contrato!

Ahora tengo el dinero seguro para acelerar la construcción en GEH y también para darle la sorpresa a mi nena, de la cual me encargaré en este momento.

Llamaré a la señorita Méndez a ver si me puede atender ahora, ojalá diga que sí.

Busco mi teléfono y ella contesta al segundo tono.

—¿Hola?

—Señorita Méndez, habla Christian Grey —digo y siento como su respiración se entrecorta, eso me hace rodar los ojos.

Esta es una mujer pesadita.

—Se-señor Grey —tartamudea al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Y esa sorpresa que me llama? —dice en tono de voz seductor.

¡Qué mujer!

Por Dios, sí es unos ocho años mayor que yo.

—La llamo porque quiero echarle un vistazo al ático del Escala —digo en tono de voz firme, no quiero que se haga falsas esperanzas.

Ni que estuviera loco.

—Oh sí, si quiere nos podemos ver en treinta minutos ahí y yo le puedo le puedo dar un recorrido por todo el ático —dice y en su voz noto ¿emoción?

—Está bien, nos vemos en treinta minutos.

—Le mandaré el código que tiene que ingresar en el ascensor por mensaje de texto.

—Está bien —digo y cuelgo.

Al minuto me manda un mensaje de texto con el código.

Voy directo a mi coche y luego emprendo camino al Escala.

Quiero comprar ese apartamento, Ana y yo necesitamos nuestro propio espacio y ahora que sabe de su padre seguramente él volverá a su antigua casa y digamos que yo no me sentiría cómodo con él ahí, además creo que no le caigo bien.

Hablando de Ana, no me ha respondido mi mensaje, debe de ser que no ha visto su teléfono, seguramente debe de estar con su padre.

No llevamos ni veinticuatro horas separados y ya la extraño mucho.

Llego al edificio Escala, aparco el coche y voy al ascensor.

Me gusto el edificio, es todo lujoso y bonito, y la seguridad es muy buena también, creo que a Ana también le gustará, eso espero.

Ingreso el código en el ascensor y luego este se mueve hasta el último piso.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren dándome paso a un vestíbulo totalmente blanco. En medio hay una mesa redonda de madera oscura, y al lado está la señorita Méndez.

—Señorita Méndez —digo en forma de saludo.

—Señor Grey, sígame por aquí —dice y camina hacia una puerta doble.

La abre y el blanco se prolonga por un amplio pasillo que nos lleva hasta la entrada de una habitación inmensa.

—Este es el salón principal, como ve ya todo está amueblado solo les falta una que otra cosa —dice señalando la gran habitación.

El salón es de techos altísimos y oscuros. Calificarlo de «enorme» sería quedarse muy corto. La pared de fondo es de cristal y da a un balcón con magníficas vistas a la ciudad de Seattle.

En ese balcón, Ana y yo podríamos pasar buenos momentos.

Cada vez me atrae más la idea de comprar este ático.

A la derecha hay un imponente sofá en forma de U en el que podrían sentarse cómodamente como diez personas. Frente a él, una chimenea ultramoderna de platino.

A la izquierda, junto a la entrada, está la zona de la cocina, que es toda blanca, con la encimera de madera oscura y una barra en la que pueden sentarse seis personas. Esta cocina tiene todo lo que alguien necesita para cocinar, claro solo falta la comida. De eso me encargo yo.

Cuando Ana la vea va a saltar de la emoción, como a ella le encanta cocinar, creo que en otra vida fue chef.

Junto a la zona de la cocina, frente a la pared de cristal, hay una mesa de comedor de madera oscura también, rodeada por dieciséis sillas.

Es el lugar perfecto para poner un comedor.

En el rincón hay un gran espacio vacío, mmm, creo que ahí quedará bien un piano, tal vez más adelante compre uno, ya veremos.

—Por aquí está el dormitorio principal —dice y me guía hacia una habitación.

Es muy grande y blanca, creo que la mandaré a pintar de un color azul, bueno eso lo decide Ana, no yo, tiene un baño incorporado que tiene jacuzzi, un lavamanos doble, y una ducha con suficiente espacio, y por supuesto un retrete que parece la silla del presidente.

También tiene un gran armario que parece otra habitación.

Salimos y me lleva hasta otro salón, no tan grande como el otro, este está completamente vacío, creo que una biblioteca y una mesa de billar quedaría bien aquí.

Luego me lleva a la sala de TV, en el centro tiene un gran sofá que caben unas cuatro personas, y también tiene dos sofás individuales, hay un gran televisor de pantalla plana, casi del tamaño de la pared.

Bonito.

Pasamos un pasillo que da a una escalera, subimos a la parte de arriba y me muestra las cuatro habitaciones que hay ahí, todas son casi igual, con un baño y un armario.

Luego volvemos al salón principal.

—Bueno, señor Grey, ya le mostré todo, este edificio fue inaugurado hace aproximadamente un mes, todo es completamente nuevo y seguro...—Ella continua hablando pero yo estoy completamente seguro de que lo compraré.

—Lo compraré —le digo y ella abre los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Lo comprará?

—Sí —digo y en ese momento empieza a sonar mi teléfono—. Disculpe —digo y saco mi teléfono a ver quién es una sonrisa se planta en mi rostro, contesto de una vez—. Hola, nena —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Hola, mi amor. Disculpa por no responderte es que tenía el teléfono en silencio y ahorita es que me vengo a dar cuenta de tu mensaje.

—Tranquila, nena, no pasa nada, pero para la próxima no lo pongas en silencio o sino me preocuparé.

—Está bien. ¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión?

—Pues, firmaron el contrato —le digo tratando de ocultar mi emoción.

—Oh, mi amor. ¡Qué bueno!

—Lo sé, te estaré esperando para celebrarlo.

—Pronto estaré ahí. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Te amo.

—Está bien, nena. Yo te amo más —digo y la línea se corta.

Me giro y veo que a la señorita Méndez le ha cambiado la cara.

¡Ja! Ya tengo dueña.

Luego de hacer unas cosas y que ella me explicara algunos métodos de pago a los cuales no les preste atención ya que pagaré todo de una vez.

A la hora firmo unos papeles y listo.

El ático del Escala es mío y de mi princesa.

Este será nuestro nuevo hogar.

Donde viviremos cosas nuevas.


	57. ¿Eso es un chupetón?

**POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Despierto muy alegre, hoy volveré a ver a mi padre, también estoy un poco triste ya que Christian se fue, pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada por eso.

Espero que le vaya bien en esa reunión, estaba tan emocionado.

Salgo de la gran cama y me voy a la ducha.

Mientras me ducho pienso en Christian y en sus manos en mi cuerpo... su boca ahí abajo.

Oh joder, ya estoy húmeda y mis manos están muy cerca de mi zona.

Ay Dios mío, ahora estoy roja, alejo rápidamente mis manos de ahí. Qué vergüenza.

No sé si es normal que sienta vergüenza, pero la siento.

Nunca me he tocado yo misma, siempre lo ha hecho Christian y tampoco tengo el valor para hacerlo en frente de él, eso sí sería el colmo.

Ahora estoy excitada, en un baño y sola.

Parezco una chica necesitada sin pareja.

Decido bañarme rápidamente y cuando ya estoy lista me enrollo una toalla en mi cuerpo y salgo de la ducha, me miro en el espejo y mis mejillas están rojas todavía.

No sé porque eso me da tanta vergüenza.

Me visto con unos jeans azules y un jersey rojo, unas zapatillas blancas y me maquillo levemente.

Cuando estoy lista cojo mi cartera con mis cosas y salgo de la suite, voy hacia la de mi tío y cuando voy a tocar escucho los gritos de Jenni.

—Ahh... Sí Albert, dale más duro... Mmm, métela más cariño, no me voy a romper... Joder...Sí.

Ay, dios mío.

Lo están haciendo y yo los escuché.

¡Los escuché!

Mejor me devuelvo a la suite.

Me devuelvo corriendo a la suite y me tiro en la cama.

Joder, no hay una cosa más vergonzosa que esa.

Estoy completamente roja e impactada.

¿Así me escucharé yo cuando estoy con Christian?

Ay, por Dios. Espero que no hayan escuchado nunca. Aunque no lo creo, con todo lo que follamos. Uff.

¿Ahora como los veré a la cara?

Bueno ellos no saben que yo los escuché.

Pero de igual manera cuando los vea no podré evitar recordar eso.

Ay, Dios mío.

Necesito ayuda.

Rápidamente busco mi iPod, me pongo los audífonos y busco una canción de rock pesado para evitar volver a pensar en eso. Consigo una canción de _Metallica,_ que se llama _Master of puppets._

Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Siento como mi cuerpo se destensa, mientras pienso en nutella.

No, no, no. La nutella, no.

Eso me recuerda a aquel día en que lo hice con Christian y ahorita lo último que quiero es ponerme caliente.

¿Chocolate?

La nutella es chocolate, estúpida.

Cierto.

Mejor pienso en pajaritos.

Si, en paja-ritos.

¿Qué?

Ay, dios. Me estoy volviendo loca.

Definitivamente, escucharlos me dejo traumada.

Creo que tendré que llamar al doctor Flynn.

Siento algo vibrar debajo de mí.

Ay, Dios. Ahora mi cuerpo vibra.

¿Pero qué demonios...?

Luego recuerdo que mi teléfono está en el bolsillo trasero. Rápidamente lo busco y veo que es un mensaje de texto de mi tío.

 _ **Albert:**_

 _Annie, ya estamos listos. Te esperamos abajo en cinco._

Sí, claro.

Mientras ellos estaban teniendo sexo y yo estaba pensando como mirarles a la cara.

Pues con los ojos, tonta.

¡Pero que estúpida eres, Ana!

¡Estoy loca!

Necesito a Christian.

Mejor dejo de pensar.

Guardo mi iPod y luego vuelvo a salir de la suite.

Camino hacia el ascensor y me meto en él.

Cuando llego a recepción ahí está mi tío con Jenni agarrados de la mano.

Se ven tan inocentes.

Ya Ana, deja tus ironías.

—¿Y Christian? —pregunta mi tío cuando llego a ellos.

—Oh, yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Christian volvió a Seattle —le digo sonriendo.

Creo que la cosa me está saliendo bien.

—¿Por qué se fue a Seattle? —pregunta mi tío con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, ya sé. Le tuvo mucho miedo a tu padre y por eso decidió irse —dice Jenni en tono burlón haciéndome reír.

—No, no fue eso, Jenni, aunque hay que admitir que ese viaje lo salvó. Se fue porque los dueños de una empresa aceptaron reunirse con él, y tenía que estar hoy en Seattle —digo encogiéndome de hombros tratando de ocultar la tristeza.

—Espero que le salga bien el negocio, aunque creo que lo logrará, el muchacho tiene mucho potencial —dice mi tío.

—Yo también espero lo mismo —digo.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos, quedamos en vernos con Ray en una cafetería que se encuentra a unas tres cuadras de aquí para desayunar —dice mi tío y Jenni y yo asentimos.

Salimos del hotel y nos vamos al coche.

A los minutos estamos en la cafetería _Central Coffe,_ cuando entramos ya mi padre se encuentra ahí.

Yo corro de inmediato a abrazarlos.

Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Annie, mi niña. Como te extrañe —dice mi padre abrazándome fuertemente.

—Yo también te extrañé papi.

Luego nos sentamos y viene el mesero a pedir nuestra orden.

Luego de pedir cada uno su desayuno mi padre entabla una conversación con mi tío.

Yo solamente soy feliz, ver como mi padre conversa me hace feliz. Tanto tiempo sin verlo.

Veo como él se me queda viendo fijamente y yo comienzo a ponerme nerviosa.

¿Por qué me mira así?

—Annie, ¿eso es un chupetón? —dice con el ceño fruncido y creo que molesto.

—¿Qué? —digo confundida.

—Que si eso es un chupetón —dice señalando mi cuello y yo inmediatamente pongo mi mano ahí.

Ay, Dios.

Voy a matar a Christian.

Está muerto.

¿Ahora qué hago?

Ni siquiera me puedo ver yo misma.

—Ten —dice Jenni pasándome un pequeño espejo.

Lo tomo y me miro el cuello.

Dios, si es un chupetón.

Pero también parece un rasguño.

¿Será que le digo que es un rasguño?

¡Si! Se lo voy a decir.

—No, papá, que va. Eso es un rasguño, me lo hice ayer cuando me bañaba, por eso me tuve que cortar las uñas, mira —le digo mostrándoles mi uñas que están cortas. Gracias a Dios que me las corté.

Y por cosas del mundo él me cree.

—Ah, yo pensaba que era un chupetón —dice relajándose visiblemente.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo reaccionará cuando se entere de que estaba embarazada?

Ay, Dios, Ana. ¿En qué te has metido?

Miro que mi tío y Jenni tratan de no soltar una carcajada y yo los miro con cara de: «Si dicen algo no la cuenten».

Cuando terminamos de desayunar vamos al apartamento de mi padre, ya que quiere que le contemos «los acontecimientos de los últimos tres años».

Cuando llegamos al apartamento cada uno se sienta en el sofá mientras mi padre le pregunta el avance de las empresas a mi tío.

— ¿Ana, y el muchacho? —pregunta mi padre con el ceño fruncido.

—Él regresó a Seattle porque tenía una reunión importante. Y él se llama Christian —le digo.

—Bueno, solamente te digo que él no me cae bien, él no puede estar con mi princesa —dice negando y yo me molesto.

¿Por qué juzga a las personas sin conocerlas?

—Bueno, papá es una lástima porque él ha estado a mi lado y me ofreció su ayuda cuando tú estabas «supuestamente muerto» y cuando Carla me echó de la casa, si no fuera por él ese día yo hubiese dormido en la calle —le digo enojada.

—¿Carla te echó de la casa? —pregunta incrédulo.

—Aparte de que hizo que abortara —dice mi tío enojado y luego se da cuenta lo que dijo ya que abre mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué...a-abortaras? —pregunta mi padre tartamudeando y a mí se me cristalizan los ojos.

—Voy a contarte todo desde el principio —le digo y el asiente—. Él día de tu «supuesto accidente», yo acababa de salir de la consulta del doctor Flynn cuando recibí una llamada y me dijeron que tú habías muerto y que tu cuerpo quedó irreconocible, yo me senté un una silla de ahí y me eché a llorar, ahí fue cuando conocí a Christian y yo le conté todo, él estuvo consolándome un rato hasta que me invito a comer un helado y yo acepte, cuando me fue a dejar en mi casa yo me iba asustando cada vez más ya que no quería que ella me golpeara como lo hacía cuando tú no estabas, cuando entre a la casa me encontré mis maletas, y Carla también estaba ahí y me dijo que como tú habías muerto la casa iba a ser de ella y que ella no me quería cerca, que me fuera de la casa o sino me iba a ir peor, yo volví a llorar y Christian me ofreció quedarme en su casa y yo acepté ya que no tenía donde ir...

—¿Carla te golpeaba? —me interrumpe mi papá con voz entrecortada.

—Sí, cada vez que tú te ibas de viaje ella me golpeaba. Por favor, no me interrumpas, déjame continuar —le digo y él asiente y tiene la mirada triste—. Bueno después de eso nos fuimos a la casa de Christian y su familia me recibió de la mejor manera y ellos me trataron como una hija más. Al otro día me llamó tú abogado para leer el testamento y luego de eso apareció mi tío Albert que como tú sabes iba a ser mi tutor, cuando fuimos a la casa Carla se había ido sin dejar señales de vida. Hace unos siete meses, justamente un día después de mi cumpleaños, apareció en la casa de Grace, la madre de Christian, era de noche y todo el mundo dormía cuando yo me encontré con ella, me dijo unas cosas horribles y luego ella me tiro por las escaleras, lo último que escuché fue a Christian gritando, luego desperté en el hospital y Christian me dijo que había estado embarazada y tenía cuatro semanas de gestación pero perdí al bebé, esos días fueron muy difíciles para Christian y para mí...—Ya no puedo seguir hablando porque las lágrimas no se detienen.

Pensé que había superado lo de mi bebé, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no.

Él siempre estará en mi corazón.

—Oh, mi niña, por favor perdóname —dice mi padre abrazándome, él también llora—. No debía hablar mal de él, perdóname, él fue el que estuvo a tú lado en todo momento —dice mi padre.

—Sí. Él es el amor de mi vida —le digo un poco más calmada.

— ¿Tú sabías que estabas embarazada?

—No, no lo sabía, me enteré ya cuando lo había perdido.

Seguimos hablando, y gracias a Dios no siguió preguntando más del tema.

—Mañana nos vamos a Seattle —dice mi padre con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —pregunto incrédula.

—Que mañana nos vamos a Seattle, extraño la ciudad.

—Pues no se diga más, el jet estará listo para mañana —dice mi tío con una sonrisa.

—Vamos a salir a almorzar —dice mi padre cogiendo su saco.

—Está bien —digo y me levando.

En ese momento veo un mensaje de Christian.

Madre mía, debe estar preocupado y enojado.

Decido llamarlo y tengo una breve conversación con él ya que mi padre me estaba llamando.

Estoy tan feliz, firmaron el contrato.

Mi Grey está creciendo. Se escuchaba contento.

Luego de un almuerzo y una tarde con mi padre nos despedimos de mi padre y regresamos al hotel.

Llego a la suite, me ducho y luego me quedo solamente con unas bragas y me acuesto en la cama.

A mi teléfono me llega un mensaje y se forma una sonrisa al ver que es de Christian.

 _ **Christian:**_

 _Mi amor, que tengas un lindo sueño y que sueñes con este pobre hombre que ama con todo su corazón xoxo._

Tan hermoso mi Grey.

 _ **Anastasia**_ :

 _Mi amor, que también tengas un lindo sueño, y créeme que soñaré contigo y espero que tú hagas lo mismo, también te amo con todo mi corazón. Buenas noches xoxo._

Sé que allá todavía es temprano, ya que aquí es ocho horas más tarde que Seattle, pero bueno, es mejor desearle buenas noches ahora a que no se las desee.

He decidido no decirle nada de que regresaremos a Seattle, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Después de ese mensaje caigo en un profundo sueño, donde mi príncipe de ojos grises es el protagonista.


	58. ¡Nena!

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Después de arreglar todos los papeles del Escala decido regresar a la casa. Cada vez me convenzo más de que este apartamento le encantará a Ana.

Salgo del gran edificio, me subo a mi coche y regreso a la casa, ya por hoy no tengo nada que hacer, así que tomaré el resto de tarde para descansar.

Antes de llegar por completo a la casa paro el coche en la casa de la señora Susan, la vecina, ella se encargó de cuidar a Bombón estos días que no estuvimos, además ella también tiene otros perritos.

Cuando llego toco la puerta y a los segundos la abre la hija de la señora Susan, la verdad es que no recuerdo como se llama. Ella al verme se le ilumina la mirada, es muy molesta, ruedo los ojos internamente, quiero irme rápido de aquí porque quiero dormir, estoy muy cansado.

—¡Christian! —dice con una voz muy chillona.

Veo como me recorre con su mirada.

Sí, soy muy guapo, eso ya lo sé.

—Hola. Vengo a buscar a Bombón.

—Ella está en el patio, pasa —dice y se hace a un lado para poder pasar a la casa.

Entro a la casa y camino hacia el patio, y como dijo ella ahí está Bombón durmiendo.

—Bombón —la llamo y ella rápidamente despierta.

Al verme sale corriendo y se lanza encima de mí que casi hace que me caiga. No me importa que ensucie mi traje.

Estos meses ha crecido mucho, es una perra grande, blanca con unas pequeñas manchas amarillas.

—Yo también te he extrañado —le digo riendo cuando pasa su lengua por mi mejilla—. Es hora de regresar a casa —digo sacudiéndome mi traje.

Cuando doy media vuelta ahí se encuentra la hija de la señora Susan, mierda no recuerdo como se llama. ¿Tan mala es mi memoria?

—¿Dónde está Susan? —le pregunto.

La verdad es que quiero agradecer a esa señora por haber cuidado a Bombón estos días.

—Ella salió a hacer unas compras, ¿por qué? —dice pasándose un mechón de su cabellera castaña por detrás de la oreja.

—Solamente quería agradecerle por cuidar a Bombón, pero ya lo haré luego —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Bueno, me puedes agradecer a mí ya que yo también ayude a cuidarla —dice de forma provocativa.

Escucho que Bombón gruñe cuando ella se acerca a mí más de lo debido y eso me hace sonreír. Salió celosa también.

—Bueno, gracias —digo sin más y me encamino hacia la puerta con Bombón detrás de mí—. Adiós —me despido y salgo de la casa con Bombón.

Camino hacia el coche y abro la puerta del copiloto para que Bombón entre y luego me voy yo al asiento del piloto.

Llegamos a casa y Bombón entra corriendo, al parecer la extrañó.

¿Será que busca a Ana?

Sigo viendo como recorre toda la casa pero no consigue lo que busca.

—Ana viene después —le digo y la verdad es que no sé si me entendió.

Camino a la cocina y echo agua en una taza y en otra echo comida para perros, se lo pongo en el suelo a Bombón y luego yo subo a la habitación.

Me desnudo rápidamente y me doy un corto baño, luego me pongo unos bóxers y un pantalón de pijama y me acuesto boca abajo en la cama, a los minutos estoy dormido.

Despierto porque mi estómago está gruñendo por comida, veo la hora en mí teléfono y son las dos de la tarde, dormí solamente una hora.

Decido mandarle un mensaje de buenas noches a Ana ya que en Londres deben de ser como las nueve de la noche.

 _ **Christian:**_

 _Mi amor, que tengas un lindo sueño y que sueñes con este pobre hombre que la ama con todo su corazón xoxo._

Su respuesta no tarda en llegar.

 _ **Anastasia:**_

 _Mi amor, que también tengas un lindo sueño, y créeme que soñaré contigo y espero que tú hagas lo mismo, también te amo con todo mi corazón. Buenas noches xoxo_

 _._

Su mensaje me saca una sonrisa, joder que la amo mucho. Decido no responderle ya que debe estar muy cansada, como lo estoy yo.

Me levanto de la cama y voy hacia la cocina a prepararme un sándwich de pollo.

Cuando voy a empezar a comer mi sándwich suena el timbre de la puerta. Mierda.

¿Ahora quien quiere joder?

Me levanto del taburete y voy hacia la puerta y la abro.

Joder, esta chica me hará enojar.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto con voz dura.

Estoy enojado, me acaba de interrumpir, iba a comer un delicioso sándwich y ella me ha interrumpido.

«Que infantil, Grey».

—Solamente quería decirte que si quieres salir, así me recompensas por cuidar a Bombón —dice y luego su mirada baja a mi abdomen y sonríe.

Que molesta.

—Mira...—Dejo la frase sin terminar para que ella me diga su nombre.

—Susannah —dice con el ceño fruncido.

Sí, se me olvido tu nombre. De todos modos para que querría recordar su nombre.

—Susannah, tú sabes muy bien que tengo novia y por eso no saldré contigo —digo serio.

Quiero que se vaya.

Vete.

—Y hablando de novia, ¿dónde se encuentra la queridísima Ana? —dice irónicamente. Eso me molesta. Mucho.

— Ella está durmiendo, la dejé muy agotada —le digo sonriendo, y veo como ella se pone roja.

Sé que estoy mintiendo pero esta chica me está molestando mucho.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, me iré acostar porque también estoy muy cansado, adiós —digo y luego cierro la puerta.

Eso sí no era mentira, estoy cansado, el jet lag me está pegando mucho.

Vuelvo a la cocina y luego de comer mi sándwich y beber un vaso de jugo subo a la habitación y veo que Bombón está dormida en la cama. Eso me hace sonreír.

Me acuesto a un lado y vuelvo a caer en un profundo sueño.

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Despierto por el sonido de la molesta alarma. ¡Por Dios! Quiero lanzarla por la ventana, pero luego recuerdo que hoy volveremos a Seattle, hoy veré a Christian.

Veo la hora y son las siete de la mañana, el jet saldrá a las ocho, así que me levanto rápidamente y me doy una ducha, luego me visto con unos vaqueros negros y una blusa amarilla y unas sandalias.

Cuando estoy lista recojo rápidamente todas mis cosas en la maleta que tenía, gracias a dios no eran muchas cosas, lástima que no pude comprar muchas cosas y tampoco pude recorrer mucho las calles de Londres pero ya luego lo haré.

Luego de recoger todo salgo de la suite y me encuentro a mi tío y Jenni en el pasillo, nos saludamos y mi tío me dice que mi padre nos esperará en el aeropuerto a lo que yo solo asiento.

Salimos del hotel y nos vamos rumbo al aeropuerto.

Cuando llegamos nos montamos en el jet y ahí ya nos espera mi papá, lo saludo y luego me voy a un asiento al lado de la ventana.

A los minutos me quedo profundamente dormida.

Me despierto y veo que todavía estamos en el aire.

—¿Cuánto falta para aterrizar? —le pregunto a mi tío que está al otro lado.

—Como una hora y media —responde y yo asiento.

Me levanto del asiento y busco en mi maleta un libro que compré, en realidad son tres, pero primero tengo que leer el primero. Obvio.

El libro se llama _«La sumisa»._

Lo compré cuando pasé al frente de una biblioteca y pues me llamo la atención el libro.

Vuelvo al asiento y me dejo llevar por la lectura.

—Anastasia, ya vamos a aterrizar —dice mi tío sacándome de la profunda y caliente lectura.

Joder, un simple libro hizo que ahí abajo se empapara. Creo que estoy roja, creo que hay mucho calor.

Espero que no lo noten.

Estamos aterrizando en Seattle y aquí son las siete de la mañana, sin duda el cambio de horario me pegara más tarde.

Cuando el avión aterriza nos bajamos de él, tomamos nuestras maletas y nos subimos a un taxi. Mi tío le da la dirección al taxista y luego nos vamos a casa.

Cuando llegamos entramos a la casa está todo en silencio.

—Bueno nosotros nos vamos a descansar, Ray tu habitación sigue siendo la misma —dice mi tío y mi papá asiente.

La habitación de mi padre queda en la planta baja.

Todo el mundo se va a sus habitaciones y yo me voy a la mía.

Cuando entro me encuentro a Bombón y a Christian acostados en la cama mientras duermen, esa imagen me hace reír.

—Bombón —llamo a la perra en un susurro para no despertar a Christian.

La perra al verme baja rápidamente de la cama y se acerca a mí, mientras yo me pongo de cuclillas y la acaricio ella me lame la mejilla.

Luego me levanto y veo a Christian, está solamente con unos pantalones de pijama que lo hacen ver jodidamente sexy. Me acerco a él y salto en la cama poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él haciendo que él se despierte sobresaltado y se siente de golpe.

Al verme prácticamente se alivia.

—¡Nena! —dice emocionado mientras se lanza a besarme.

—Sorpresa —le susurro.


	59. Fantasías sexuales

**+18**

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Siento como alguien se lanza encima de mí haciéndome sentar de golpe, sobresaltado.

Al ver que es mi princesa mi alegría no puede más, esto sí que es una sorpresa.

—¡Nena! —digo emocionado mientras la acerco más a mí y la beso.

La extrañaba mucho. Demasiado.

—Sorpresa —susurra en mis labios.

—No sabes cuánto te he extrañado —digo rodando la cama, colocándome encima de ella.

—Yo también te he extrañado, mucho —dice ella mientras beso su cuello y toco sus voluptuosos pechos con mis manos—. Christian, no podemos hacer nada —dice jadeando.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto levantando mi cabeza.

—Porque mi papá, mi tío y Jenni están en la casa, por eso —dice ella como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Bueno, lo podemos hacer en la ducha —digo seductoramente.

—Muévete —dice ella.

—Como ordene, mi señora —digo levantándome de encima de ella.

Veo como ella se levanta también y comienza a desvestirse hasta que queda solamente en unas diminutas bragas. Perfecta.

La observo de arriba abajo sin ningún pudor, siento como ya el bulto comienza a crecer ahí debajo.

Me saco rápidamente mi pantalón de pijama quedando solamente en bóxers.

La mirada de Ana se dirige a mi miembro haciendo que se ponga más duro. No puedo creer que ya estoy más que duro y ni siquiera me ha toca o me he tocado yo.

—Al baño —dice empujándome.

Si duraba un minuto más, la follaba ahí mismo sin importarme si está su padre o su tío al otro lado de la puerta.

Ya cuando entramos al baño no soporto más y la empotro contra la pared. Apegándome lo más posible a ella, para luego besarla salvajemente.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sin verla?

¿Un día?

¿Dos días?

No sé, pero parece que llevo sin verla una eternidad. La necesito tanto.

Mis manos comienzan a recorrer su cintura y luego las subo a su pecho sin dejar de besarla y sin dejar de explorar su boca con mi lengua.

Mis manos aprietan sus grandes pechos y ella suelta un gemido que llega directamente a mi polla, tensándola dentro de mis bóxers, ya se siente ahogada. Me acerqué a ella haciendo notar mi erección y gimió fuertemente.

Acerco a mi boca a un pezón y chupo fuertemente mientras que con mi mano pellizco el otro.

Ana baja una mano hasta mis bóxers y luego saca mi miembro que está muy duro.

—Ah... —gimo en sus pechos cuando lo aprieta fuertemente y luego comienza a masturbarlo.

—Esto es mío —dice jadeando mientras aprieta más fuerte.

—Tuyo —gruño y sin querer muerdo más fuerte de lo normal su pezón haciendo que pegue un grito que es ahogado por mis labios.

—Salvaje —murmura.

—Tú salvaje. —Me separo un poco de ella—. Date la vuelta e inclínate en el lavabo. Apóyate en él —le digo con voz ronca.

Ella se da a vuelta y hace lo que le he dicho, yo me arrodillo y observo la gran vista que tengo en frente: Su gran y apetecible culo.

Algún día lo haré mío.

Le doy un azote haciendo que ella gima.

Bajo las diminutas bragas y luego beso sus nalgas y voy bajando hasta llegar a su húmeda vagina.

Comienzo a penetrar su sexo con mi lengua haciendo que ella pegue griticos de placer. Con mis manos separo más sus pliegues y luego comienzo a chupar el delicioso manjar que tengo ante mí boca. Está muy húmeda y caliente, y sus fluidos saben deliciosos.

Cuando siento que se tensa, alejo mi boca poniéndome de pie inmediatamente y luego la penetro fuertemente.

Comienzo a bombear en su interior sin detenerme en ningún momento, entro y salgo. Salgo y entro, y le doy otro azote. Ya su culo está rosado.

En el baño solo se escuchan nuestros gemidos.

Esto es la gloria.

Enredo su cabello en mis manos para sostenerla mejor y mis embestidas se vuelven cada vez más rápidas y precisas hasta que siento que ya no puedo más.

—¡Ana! Ah... mierda... mierda —gimo sin parar hasta que me vacío dentro de ella por completo.

—¡Christian! —grita Ana llegando al clímax.

Los dos nos desplomamos en el suelo con la respiración entrecortada, en un silencio totalmente cómodo.

—Tenemos que hacer una lista para cumplir nuestras fantasías —murmura Ana.

¿Fantasías?

—¿Cómo? No entiendo, ¿de qué fantasías hablas? —pregunto confundido y ella rueda los ojos.

—Fantasías sexuales, ya sabes, hacerlo en el coche, en un hospital... —dice ella y yo quedo sorprendido.

—¿En serio? —le pregunto.

—Sí —dice ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Es mejor aprovechar ahorita que somos jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas.

—Bueno busca un lápiz y papel.

—¿En serio? —pregunta ella incrédula.

—Claro, así no se nos olvidan —digo.

—Espera aquí —dice mientras se pone un albornoz.

Veo cómo sale del baño y me deja a mí, aquí desnudo.

Al rato entra con una hoja y un lápiz.

—Listo —dice mientras se sienta a mi lado.

—Bueno, está bien. Pero antes que nada, no haremos ningún trío, ni orgías, voyerismos o cosas que tengan que ver con otras personas aparte de nosotros —le digo lo más serio que puedo.

Eso sí que no me gusta.

—Concuerdo contigo, no me gustaría que otra mujer viera tu pene.

—Y a mí no me gustaría que otro hombre viera tu coño.

—Entonces en eso estamos de acuerdo. ¿Qué pongo primero?

—Sexo en el coche —digo, siempre me ha apetecido hacerlo en el coche.

—Listo, ¿sexo en el hospital?

—¿Estas segura? En el hospital hay muchas personas.

—Lo sé y eso lo hace más excitante —dice mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Siento como mi pene comienza a despertar. No amigo, ahorita no.

—De acuerdo. Sexo en el ascensor.

—Listo, sexo en GEH cuando esté listo.

—Mmm, ese me parece fascinante. Sexo en SIP cuando empieces a trabajar ahí.

—Listo. Sexo en el baño de la universidad.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunto muy poco convencido.

—Segurísima, solamente te tienes que colar como otro estudiante —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien. Sexo en el baño de una discoteca después de haber bailado una canción bien caliente.

—Esa me gusta. Sexo en un probador.

—Esa será un poco difícil pero no imposible. Sexo en el cine.

—Wow, Grey, que bien piensas —dice con ironía.

—¿Qué? Claro que si se puede, ya lo verás.

—Está bien, confío en ti. Sexo en el baño de un avión.

—Esa también me gusta. Mmm otra fantasía, ahh ya; Quiero que me hagas un striptease disfrazada de una conejita de playboy.

Joder, de solo imaginarlo me pongo duro.

—Está bien, solamente si tú te disfrazas de policía.

—Hecho. Quiero follarte los pechos.

—Y yo quiero que me los folles. —Joder, ya mi pene palpita—. Sexo al aire libre.

—De acuerdo. Sexo anal —digo y la miro fijamente para saber que piensa.

—De eso no estoy muy segura, debe doler mucho.

—Vamos, Ana, no dolerá, eso tiene un procedimiento.

—Está bien, como dije confío en ti. Sexo en un hotel.

—Ya tuvimos sexo en un hotel, en realidad en dos hoteles —digo riendo.

—Tienes razón, esa no. Mmm, sexo en una piscina pública.

—Grabarnos mientras tenemos sexo —digo.

Eso se me hace excitante. Joder que sí.

—Nosotros no hemos tenido sexo en la cocina así que lo anotaré también—dice ella.

—Está bien. Sexo en posición _«la araña»._

—Anotada, pero ¿cómo es esa posición? —pregunta.

—Bueno, ehh, bueno nos sentamos los dos con las piernas estiradas hacia el otro, mientras que nos apoyamos con los brazos hacia atrás, tú estarás un poco recostada, vas a situar tus piernas alrededor de mis caderas con las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas y los pies planos en el suelo o cama, mientras que mis piernas estarán por debajo de las tuyas, flexionadas también y si me agarras las manos mientras lo hacemos será más estimulante.

—¿Dónde viste eso? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—Internet —respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

La verdad es que me sorprendí con todo lo que se puede buscar en internet.

—Está bien. A mí me gustaría hacer la del sesenta y nueve—dice.

—Anótala, eso se puede arreglar. Yo quiero azotarte con una fusta —digo y ella abre mucho los ojos sorprendida.

—Y yo quiero ir a in club BDSM.

Ahora el sorprendido soy yo.

¿Un club BDSM?

—¿De dónde sacas eso? —pregunto confundido.

—Lo leí en un libro, además recordé lo que te dijo la vieja pedófila hace tiempo —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero dijimos que otras personas no iban a participar —digo.

—Lo sé, pero quiero ir contigo, me llama la atención ese estilo —dice mirándome fijamente.

—Está bien, iremos a un club BDSM, también me llama la atención, aunque no lo garantizo —confieso, lo que no me llama la atención es golpearla.

— ¡Síí! —dice emocionada y se tira en mis brazos.

—Vaya, son muchas fantasías —digo cuando ya terminamos.

—Sí, pero no importa, tenemos el tiempo suficiente para cumplirlas todas —dice sonriendo.

—En eso sí que tienes razón —digo y me acerco a besarla.

En ese momento se escucha que alguien toca la puerta la habitación de Ana.

—¡Ana, baja en treinta minutos que vamos a salir a comer afuera! —grita Albert, desde afuera.

—¡Está bien, ya bajo! —grita Ana y luego se vuelve a mí—. Vamos a ducharnos rápido, tú también tienes que comer.

—Yo quiero comerte a ti —digo contra sus labios.


	60. Ese demonio me asustó

**POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Después de darnos una rápida ducha, vamos a la habitación donde nos vestimos rápidamente.

No puedo creer que Christian y yo hayamos escrito un papel con nuestras fantasías, y no puedo creer que a mí se me haya salido lo de ir a un club BDSM, la verdad me llama la atención, todo por estar leyendo ese libro, además recordé lo que le dijo la vieja pedófila a Christian hace años, lo de ser amo/sumiso, recuerdo que Christian y yo un día investigamos eso en internet.

 _Christian y yo estamos acostados en su cama sin hacer nada, bueno yo estoy en mi Mac, aburrida, en Facebook no hay nada bueno y en Twitter tampoco, ningunos de mis famosos favoritos han publicado nada, parezco una acosadora._

 _Veo a Christian y él está mirando el techo, se ve pensativo, muy pensativo ya que está muy callado._

— _¿En qué piensas? —le pregunto captando su atención._

— _Sólo... Sólo pienso en, mmm, lo que dijo la señora Elena la otra vez, lo de que ella quería ser mi ama y yo su sumiso, la verdad es que no sé qué es eso y por más que le dé vueltas al asunto no logro comprenderlo —dice encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Cada vez que dice que ella quiere ser su ama se me revuelve el estómago._

— _En primer lugar, ella no es una señora; es una vieja loca y pedófila. Y segundo lugar aquí tengo mi Mac así que investiguemos, yo también tengo curiosidad por saber qué es eso —digo sonriendo._

— _Oh, es cierto. Busca en google relación amo/sumiso a ver que aparece —dice colocándose al lado de mí._

— _Está bien —digo y comienzo a teclear en mi Mac._

 _Aparece un montón de páginas pero yo le doy click a la primera que es Wikipedia, donde dice «Dominación y Sumisión»_

 _Los términos_ _ **dominación**_ _y_ _ **sumisión**_ _, utilizadas habitualmente de manera conjunta (_ _ **dominación y sumisión**_ _) y abreviadas con las siglas_ _ **D/s**_ _o_ _ **D/S**_ _, hacen referencia a una serie de comportamientos, costumbres y prácticas sexuales centradas en relaciones de consenso que implican el dominio de una persona sobre otra en un contexto sexual o en uno más genérico, parcial o global, limitado o indefinido en el tiempo. Es una de las prácticas del BDSM._

— _Interesante. Da click en donde dice BDSM —murmura Christian sin apartar la vista de mi Mac._

— _Está bien —digo y doy click en BDSM._

 _ **BDSM:**_ _es un término creado para abarcar un grupo de prácticas y fantasías eróticas. Se trata de una sigla que combina las siglas resultantes de_ _ **B**_ _ondage y_ _ **D**_ _isciplina;_ _ **D**_ _ominación_ _y_ _ **S**_ _umisión;_ _ **S**_ _adismo y_ _ **M**_ _asoquismo. Abarca, por tanto, a una serie de prácticas y aficiones sexuales relacionadas entre sí y vinculadas a lo que se denomina sexualidades no convencionales o alternativas._

 _ **Roles:**_

 _En el BDSM se identifican dos roles: dominante (también usado el término_ _top, o activo) y sumiso_ _(también_ _bottom_ _o pasivo). El dominante es el que disfruta de estas prácticas manteniendo la iniciativa y el control de la acción, mientras que la parte sumisa obtiene placer al entregarse en manos del dominante, para que sea éste quien le dirija._

 _Además, algunas personas gustan de ejercer ambos roles, dependiendo del momento o de la persona con la que actúe. En ese caso se habla de un activista switch, término inglés con el que se designa aquello capaz de conmutar o invertir una acción o un fenómeno._

 _Existen categorías también dentro de los distintos roles:_

 _1) Tutor: es aquella persona experimentada ya en el BDSM que inicia a otra. Puede ejercerse en cualquier rol, es decir, una persona sumisa puede ser la tutora de un Dominante. Sin embargo, lo más habitual es que un Dominante ejerza como Tutor de otro Dominante o de un sumiso._

 _2) Maestro: Se considera Maestro a aquel Dominante que ejerce su rol de manera impecable a ojos del sumiso, que es quien le da este título si así lo considera._

 _3) Amo: Dominante poseedor de uno o varios sumisos._

 _4) Esclavo: sumiso que entrega los límites a su Amo/a._

 _Luego seguimos leyendo un poco más hasta que entendimos un poco todo ese rollo._

— _En pocas palabras ella quería ser tu dueña quería manejarte a su antojo, como si fueras un perro —digo enojada._

— _¿Por qué estás enojada? —pregunta._

— _Porque esa vieja es una loca, ¿cómo es capaz de proponerte algo así si tiene la edad como para ser tu madre? —digo enojada._

— _Estás celosa —afirma._

— _Es que imaginarte con esa vieja me dan nauseas —digo haciendo una mueca de desagrado._

— _No tienes porqué imaginarte eso, yo nunca estaré con esa señora —dice besándome—.Yo —beso—, sólo —beso—, estaré —beso— contigo —beso._

— _De acuerdo. ¿Te la imaginas vestida con esa ropa de cuero y la grasa de su estómago guindando? Iugh ¡qué asco! —digo y él estalla en carcajadas._

— _No me digas eso, por favor, que luego no podré dormir —dice riendo._

— _Bueno, me callo. Me llamo la atención lo de Bondage —confieso nerviosa._

— _Sí, a mí también. En un futuro te ataré las manos mientras lo estamos haciendo —dice y yo me siento empapada ahí abajo._

Recordar eso me hace sonreír, apenas teníamos quince años en ese entonces.

—¿Estás lista? —me pregunta Christian.

—Sí —digo volteándome para verlo.

J-o-d-e-r

Está guapísimo.

Tiene puesto unos jeans negros y una camisa manga corta color blanca que hace que se resalten sus músculos y sus bíceps. En cambio yo solo llevo unos vaqueros ajustados blancos y una blusa con descote en forma de corazón color roja, y mi cabello suelto.

—Estás hermosa —dice mirándome de arriba abajo.

—Lo sé —digo y el ríe.

—Está bien, señor Ego, vámonos —dice y me toma la mano.

Salimos de la habitación.

Bajamos las escaleras y en la sala no hay nadie así que vamos a la cocina y, efectivamente, ahí se encuentra mi padre, mi tío y Jenni hablando animadamente.

—Buenos días —dice Christian.

—Buenos días —contestan todos al unísono.

Mi padre al ver a Christian frunce el ceño y ahí caigo en cuenta que él no sabe que Christian estos últimos meses se ha quedado aquí.

¡Joder!

¡Qué problema!

Vamos, Ana, piensa en algo.

¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!

—Tío, ya Christian llegó, no sabía que lo habías invitado también a comer, me hubieras dicho, aunque también fue una agradable sorpresa haberlo encontrado en la puerta de la casa —miento descaradamente.

Mi tío me mira como si estuviera loca y luego recibe un codazo de Jenni.

Ahora si captó la indirecta.

—Sí, le dije que no te dijera nada para que te diera una sorpresa y veo que lo hizo bien, y Christian, llegas puntual, como siempre —dice mi tío mirando su reloj.

Joder, también se le da bien mentir. Es la sangre Steele.

Christian me mira pidiendo una explicación y yo solo le guiño el ojo para que me siga la corriente.

—Señor Steele, ¿cómo está? —dice Christian para romper el silencio.

—Muy bien, feliz de haber regresado a mi hogar —dice mi padre cortante.

Esto será difícil.

Noto que Christian está incómodo pero lo sabe disimular muy bien.

Me acerco más a mi padre y le digo:

—¿Puedes ser un poco más amable con Christian, por favor?

—Es que cuando los veo me imagino a él arriba tuyo o tú arriba de él, se me revuelve el apellido pensar en eso —dice mi padre encogiéndose hombros.

—¡Papá! —digo fingiendo indignación, aunque si siento un poco de indignación.

¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?

¡Joder!

Si supiera el delicioso sexo que tuvimos en el baño hace unos minutos, mínimo castra a Christian.

—Ay, hermanito, la falta de sexo te anda haciendo imaginar a otras personas haciéndolo —dice mi tío riendo recibiendo una mirada fulminante de mi papá.

Esto sí que es divertido.

—Voy a buscar las llaves del coche —dice mi padre saliendo de la cocina.

—Me debes una —dice mi tío apuntando con un dedo.

—Lo sé —digo sonriendo.

En ese momento se escucha un grito que viene de la sala.

—¡Ah! ¡Joder! ¡Dios mío! ¡Jesucristo! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! —grita mi padre.

Nosotros corremos a la sala para ver porque me grita y nos encontramos a mi padre de pie en el sofá con una mano en su pecho, respirando entrecortadamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunto tratando de no reír.

—Ese demonio me asustó —dice apuntando a Bombón.

—¡Papá! No le digas así, esta preciosura se llama Bombón —digo acariciando el pelaje de la perra.

—Cómo sea, me asustó. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo se le ocurre aparecer así de la nada? —pregunta exaltado.

—No sabía que le tuvieras miedo a una inocente perra —digo y mi tío comienza a reírse.

—Cuando las personas se suben así al sofá es porque ven a una rata o ratón no porque ven a una perra —dice mi tío riendo ganándose otra mirada fulminante de mi papá.

—Mejor vámonos a comer, muero de hambre —digo antes de que estos dos niños comiencen a pelear.


	61. Bienvenida a nuestro nuevo hogar

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Ahora estoy completamente seguro de que no le caigo bien al padre de Ana. No sé porque Ana le dijo que su tío me había invitado a comer.

¿Será que no sabe que me estaba quedando aquí?

«Obvio que no sabe, Grey. Si supiera ya estuvieras sin pelotas.»

—Nos vamos a ir todos en un solo coche —dice el papá de Ana.

Yo mejor me quedo callado antes de que me mate.

Nos montamos en un Mercedes Benz, Ana, Jenni y yo vamos en la parte de atrás, el papá de Ana va en el asiento del piloto y Albert en el asiento del copiloto.

Saco mi teléfono para mandarle un mensaje de texto a Ana y me explique todo esto.

 _ **Christian:**_

 _¿Me vas a explicar porque eres una hermosa mentirosa? xoxo._

Manos el mensaje y Ana cuando lo lee, me sonríe, y veo que comienza a escribir en su teléfono.

 _ **Anastasia:**_

 _Mi papá no sabe que te quedas en mi casa, creo que no lo tomará bien. xoxo._

¡Lo sabía! Él no lo sabe.

Creo que es hora de enseñarle el Escala, bueno después de que comamos, ella dijo que tenía mucha hambre.

 _ **Christian:**_

 _Está bien, :( si yo tuviera una hija que estuviera en una situación como lo estamos tú y yo, creo que tampoco lo tomaría para nada bien. Cuando terminemos de comer, volvemos a tu casa para buscar mi coche y te llevare a un lugar. Es una sorpresa xoxo._

¡Ja! Claro que no, si tuviera una hija y ella tuviera un novio creo que lo mataría y lo lanzaría al lago Ness.

 _ **Anastasia:**_

 _Pobre de tu futura hija, no me gustaría ser ella. ¿Qué sorpresa? xoxo._

Mi niña curiosa.

 _ **Christian:**_

 _Si te lo dijera no fuera sorpresa ;) xoxo._

 _ **Anastasia:**_

 _Puedo convencerte con mis armas xoxo._

 _ **Christian:**_

 _¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuáles? Claro, si se puede saber xoxo._

Entonces veo como Ana sonríe pícaramente.

Oh, oh.

¿Qué estará planeando?

Veo como acerca su mano y la coloca en mi muslo izquierdo y comienza a moverla de arriba abajo.

Miro nerviosamente a Jenni y veo que va concentrada viendo por la ventanilla, el papá de Ana está concentrado en seguir conduciendo y Albert no me puede ver, ya que Ana es la que va en el asiento del medio.

Vuelvo mi vista a Ana y sigue sonriendo.

Esta me las pagará.

Su mano comienza a ascender lentamente hasta que llega a mi pene, y luego comienza a acariciarlo por encima de mis jeans. Joder, esto es una dulce agonía, veo como mi erección comienza a crecer entre mis jeans.

Joder, no. Aquí no.

Pero es imposible, no lo puedo evitar.

Ana hace más presión con su mano y yo me muerdo los labios para no gemir, y ella está como si nada mientras yo sufro aquí.

Cierro los ojos y me imagino un prado, sí un prado, verde y pastoso, pero ese prado desaparece y ahora me imagino yo encima de Ana mientras la penetro ferozmente y chupo sus pechos.

Joder, no, eso no ayuda en nada, ahora tengo mi polla más dura y tensa. Ya me duele.

Mi respiración se entrecorta, a Ana acaricia mi erección más fuerte, estoy utilizando mi mayor autocontrol para no correrme, si me corro aquí, estoy muerto.

Vuelvo a ver a Ana y veo como articula un _«dime la sorpresa»,_ con sus labios, ahora me imagino sus labios alrededor de mi polla dándole una perfecta mamada.

Yo rápidamente niego con la cabeza y ella presiona más mi erección, y juro que estuve a punto de gritar, me mordí más fuertemente mis labios hasta que noté el sabor metálico a sangre.

Esto es un sufrimiento que no se lo deseo ni a mi enemigo.

Ah, estoy a punto de correrme, por favor, no.

—Ya llegamos —dice el papá de Ana y ella rápidamente aleja su mano de mi dolorosa erección y me da un beso en la mejilla.

¡Mierda! ¿Ahora qué hago?

Dejo escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo.

La tengo bien dura, espero que no se note.

Todos salimos del coche y yo respiro profundo para poder calmarme.

—Esta me la pagarás —le susurro a Ana en su oído cuando comenzamos a caminar hacia el restaurante.

Llegamos a una mesa para cinco personas y nos sentamos, el camarero llega a los minutos para pedir nuestra orden.

—¿Mañana irás a la universidad? —le pregunto a Ana.

Gracias a Dios mi erección ya se calmó.

—Sí, solamente falté dos días, menos mal. ¿Tú iras a trabajar?

—Sí, mañana tengo varias reuniones, además Elliot me dirá la fecha exacta para la inauguración de GEH —digo.

—¡Qué bueno! Espero que esa inauguración sea pronto —dice emocionada.

Tengo ganas de besarla, pero su padre me está mirando con cara de querer matarme. Mejor no la beso.

¿A qué padre le gusta ver a su hija besarse con su novio?

Es obvio que a ninguno.

La comida transcurre bien, bueno, la verdad es que yo me la pasé callado, creo que en estos momentos así estoy más bonito.

Ahora vamos camino a la casa de Ana, otra vez.

Cuando llegamos todo el mundo baja del coche y luego entramos a la casa.

—Busca las llaves del coche que están en tú habitación —le susurro en el oído a Ana para que nadie escuche.

—Está bien, espérame aquí —dice y sube las escaleras corriendo, yo mientras tanto me siento en el sofá.

En ese momento llega Bombón corriendo hacia mí y yo comienzo a acariciarla.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿en el Escala se aceptan perros?

No creo que acepten perros. ¡Mierda!

—Listo, vámonos —dice Ana llegando hasta donde estoy yo y también acaricia a Bombón.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta Ray con el ceño fruncido.

—A salir con Christian —dice Ana encogiéndose de hombros y luego nos vamos, antes de que Ray diga algo.

Nos subimos a mi coche, bueno, nuestro coche porque también es de ella.

Luego emprendemos camino al Escala.

—Tu padre me odia —digo con pesar.

—No te odia, solamente no está acostumbrado. Está celoso porque todo este tiempo eres tú el que ha estado a mi lado y no él —dice ella acariciándome mi pierna, esta es una caricia cariñosa.

—Espero ganarme su confianza pronto —digo y continúo manejando.

Ahora me entra los nervios. ¿Y si no le gusta el Escala?

¿Y si no se quiere mudar conmigo?

¿Y si su padre me mata por llevarme a su hija?

Bueno, primero lo primero, es enseñarle nuestro nuevo hogar, que espero que le fascine como a mí.

Llegamos al Escala y yo entro al parking.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunta Ana mientras admira el edificio.

—Te dije que es una sorpresa —le digo bajando del coche.

Lo rodeo y le abro la puerta a Ana también.

—Vaya, que caballeroso —dice sonriendo.

—Por ti soy de todo —digo besándola.

—¿Hasta un idiota?

—Hasta un idiota perdidamente enamorado de ti —digo y su sonrisa se expande más.

Me gusta como brillan sus ojos, creo que los míos están iguales.

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Me encanta como sus ojos grises brillan de amor por mí, creo que yo estoy igual.

Joder, es que lo amo demasiado. Es una lástima que a mi papá le cueste aceptarlo, pero pronto lo hará.

Caminamos hacia un ascensor y Christian presiona un botón, al rato el ascensor se abre y nosotros entramos.

Es un ascensor muy lujoso y tiene un espejo.

Vaya, que moderno.

Christian marca el último piso y también ingresa un código.

¿A dónde iremos? Tengo mucha curiosidad.

Nosotros solamente estamos dentro de él, mirándonos fijamente a través del espejo y también puedo notar que él está ¿nervioso? ¿Por qué será?

El ascensor marca el último piso y las puertas se abren, me quedo impresionada por lo que veo.

—Wow —digo sorprendida y paso al gran apartamento.

Joder, es muy bonito.

No, no es bonito, es hermoso.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta Christian nervioso.

— ¿Qué si me gusta? ¿Es en serio? Esto es hermoso —digo admirando la belleza de este apartamento.

—Qué bueno, porque es nuestro —dice aliviado.

—¡¿Qué?! —digo sorprendida.

—Que es nuestro, ayer se hicieron los últimos trámites. Mi negocio está creciendo y yo quise comprar este ático para nosotros, para que vivamos solamente nosotros aquí —dice y yo no puedo evitar las lágrimas.

Me emociono mucho y salto a sus brazos enrollando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras lo beso apasionadamente.

—Es hermoso Christian. Estoy muy feliz —digo sin separarme de sus labios.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas mudarte conmigo aquí?

—Claro que sí —digo.

—Oh, gracias a dios —dice aliviado.

— ¿Cuándo vamos a traer nuestras cosas? —le pregunto.

—Hoy mismo si no hay ningún problema —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Creo que lo mejor es mudarnos hoy mismo, porque si no el tendrá que dormir en mi casa y creo que a mi padre no le gustará mucho.

¿A qué padre le gustaría eso? Es obvio que a ninguno.

—Bienvenida a nuestro nuevo hogar —susurra y me vuelve a besar.


	62. ¿Está drogado?

**POV. Raymond Steele.**

Ana se acaba de ir con Christian, aunque intente llevarme bien con ese muchacho me cuesta un poco aceptarlo, sé que es un buen muchacho y sé por Albert que dentro de poco inauguraran su nueva empresa, es un chico muy inteligente y en sus ojos veo el amor que siente por mi Annie, pero me siento celoso.

No puedo imaginarlos tener sexo porque sé que lo tienen, pero no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo, ya mi hija no es una niña.

Él ha estado todo este tiempo al lado de ella, cosa que yo no pude hacer por estar secuestrado, esos malditos me pagarán todo, empezaré a investigar quién está detrás de esto, quien me alejo de mi Annie, cuando los consiga los matare por haberme alejado de mi hija y así no haber disfrutado de su adolescencia.

Daría todo por retroceder el tiempo y no haber viajado a Londres, ese día tenía un negocio con un tal Robbin Adams, pero él nunca apareció, y cuando Mark y yo íbamos de regreso ocurrió el accidente.

Descubriré quien estuvo detrás de esto, esos tres años secuestrado fue lo peor que me pudo pasar en la vida, ni siquiera me daban comida.

¿Quién me iba a dar comida?

Después de eso he estado un poco paranoico, pero hago mi mejor trabajo para no demostrarlo.

Le diré a Albert que me ayude a investigar.

Bueno, eso la haré más adelante.

Pero de lo que estoy seguro; es que conseguiré al que me secuestró.

En estos momentos me encuentro sentado en el sofá con Albert y Jenni, su novia, ella me cae bien.

Los dos se ven bien junto.

—Vas a tener que empezar a convivir más con Christian, o sino Ana se enojará contigo —murmura Albert.

—Lo sé, pero me cuesta hacerlo —digo cabizbajo.

—Mira, yo te digo que Christian es un chico muy bueno, él siempre ha estado para Ana y también te digo que hasta he llegado a envidiar su amor, ellos siempre han estado juntos, no pueden estar separados, te lo digo yo, que he estado con ellos estos últimos años, ¿qué no has visto el amor que sienten el uno por el otro? y si tú te opones a su relación tenlo por seguro que Ana se enojará mucho contigo y se quedará con Christian, si quieres ver a tú hija feliz, por favor, convive más con el chico, él es una persona muy buena al igual que su familia que quieren a Ana como si fuera una hija más, ellos siempre han sido felices, solamente acepta su relación y deja de ser un viejo amargado y tosco, disfruta de la vida, hermanito —dice Albert.

Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía regañado por mi hermano menor.

—Está bien, tienes razón, hermano, hablaré con él —digo y sonríe.

Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, Ana ya no es una niña, ya dentro de unos meses cumplirá los diecinueve años, es toda una mujer hecha y derecha ya—. ¿Y cuéntame Ana se ha hecho cargo de SIP?

—No, ella me había dicho que quería graduarse primero —dice.

Estoy tan orgulloso de mi hija.

—¿Y qué ha pasado con las demás empresas?

—SEH (Steele Enterprise Holdings, Inc), ha estado muy bien, últimamente han llegado muchos contratos y las demás van como siempre, avanzando —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y tus empresas?

—También están bien, todavía me sorprendo de lo ricos que somos, pero bueno —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Por lo menos no estamos en bancarrota.

Ha llegado la hora de hacerse cargo de las empresas.

Raymond Steele ha vuelto.

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Después de una sesión de besos mientras Ana se encontraba con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus brazos alrededor en mi cuello, le enseñé todo el lugar y como era de esperar quedó fascinada.

Cuando le mostré la cocina vi como sus hermosos ojos azules brillaron y eso hizo que mi corazón palpitara a mil por segundo, me gusta complacerla, me gusta hacerla feliz.

Cuando le dije mi idea de colocar una biblioteca junto con una mesa billar también le encantó la idea.

Quedó fascinada con todo.

Ahora mismo nos encontramos acostados en el sofá, haciendo nada, solamente disfrutamos del momento de estar juntos.

—¿Crees que es hora de que vayamos a casa a buscar todas nuestras cosas? —pregunta Ana.

—No lo sé, creo que sí, así estamos más temprano aquí y podemos ir al centro comercial a comprar las cosas que necesitemos, aunque creo que no son muchas, aquí prácticamente está todo ya —le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Está bien, vamos —dice levantándose, yo hago lo mismo.

Ya estamos llegando a la casa de Ana, y los nervios me están comiendo, espero que Ray no se altere al enterarse que su hija se va a vivir conmigo.

Llegamos y pasamos a la casa, Albert, Ray y Jenni se encuentran conversando animadamente en la sala.

—Annie, ya llegaste —dice Ray.

—Sí, tengo una noticia que darles —dice Ana serena, cosa que me toma por sorpresa.

¿No está nerviosa?

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Albert.

—Christian compró un apartamento y hoy mismo nos mudaremos.

—¡Ay, qué bueno! Habían durado mucho —dice Jenni y corre a abrazarnos—. Es una excelente noticia.

—Sí, tiene razón, habían durado mucho —dice Albert.

—¿Qué insinúas, tío? Ya no nos quieres aquí ¿eh? —dice Ana en broma.

—No, no era eso, simplemente había pensado que necesitaban su propio espacio —murmura Albert.

En ese momento veo que Ray se levanta y me da una palmada en mi hombro, yo inmediatamente me tenso.

¿Me matará?

¿Me mandará a matar?

—Felicidades —dice sonriendo y yo me quedo estupefacto.

¿Estará bien?

¿Tiene fiebre?

¿O yo estoy alucinando?

¿Estoy drogado?

O peor aún. ¿Está drogado?

—Gracias, señor Steele —murmuro.

—Nada de señor Steele, dime Ray —dice y sonríe.

¿Me está tomando el pelo?

¿Hay una cámara por ahí grabando?

Esta broma no me gusta para nada

—Está bien, Ray —digo.

—Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior, solamente me costaba aceptar que Annie ya no es una niña —dice mirando nostálgicamente a Ana quien conversa con su tío y Jenni.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, señor... digo Ray —digo y sonrío.

Ya no me matará.

Estoy súper aliviado.

—¿Y dónde compraron ese apartamento? —pregunta Albert volviendo a tomar asiento en el sofá.

—En el Escala —digo.

—¿El edificio que inauguraron hace poco? —pregunta y yo asiento—. Wow, te luciste, Grey, te debió costar una fortuna.

—Lo mejor para mi princesa —digo abrazando a Ana por los hombros y ella me sonríe y me da un beso en mi mejilla.

Como me encanta que haga eso.

—Espero que nos inviten pronto —dice Ray sonriendo.

—Eso téngalo por seguro, siempre serán bienvenidos —digo sonriendo.

En estos momentos no necesito nada, simplemente soy feliz.


	63. Celoso

**POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Despierto porque tengo mucho calor, demasiado, me volteo y veo a mi hermoso novio ahí dormido.

Ayer, luego de dar la noticia de que nos mudaríamos, trajimos todas nuestras cosas al Escala y también compramos las cosas que necesitábamos. Llegamos agotados, al tocar la cama caímos rendidos.

Lo que me encantó es que mi padre ya acepta a Christian, y eso me hace muy feliz.

Veo la hora y son las seis de la mañana y yo tengo que ir a la universidad a las ocho, todavía me da tiempo para prepararle un delicioso desayuno a mi sexy novio.

Me levanto con cuidado de la cama para no despertarlo y me pongo su camisa ya que solamente estaba en bragas, voy al baño, hago mis necesidades y me lavo los dientes.

Salgo del baño y de la habitación y voy a la cocina, a la gran cocina, es de ensueño, aquí sí que provoca cocinar.

Busco todos los ingredientes para hacer tostadas, beicon, y huevos con sirope de arce, creo que eso está bien para un desayuno.

—Buenos días —dice mi novio sobresaltándome.

—Buenos días, señor Grey —digo acercándome a él y lo beso castamente—. ¿Tiene hambre?

—Mucha —dice pegándome más a él.

—Qué bueno, porque ya su desayuno está listo —digo sonriendo.

Me zafo de su agarre y empiezo a servir el desayuno.

Después de comer el desayuno nos duchamos juntos, y nos vestimos para salir.

Yo me pongo unos jeans negros, una blusa rosada y una chaqueta ya que veo que el tiempo hoy estará frío.

Christian se pone un traje de color azul oscuro, tuvo que comprar varios ya que dice que tiene que ir presentable, yo solamente puedo decir que se ve malditamente sexy.

Bajamos al parking del Escala y nos subimos al coche.

—Hoy hay un almuerzo en casa de mis padres, mi madre me llamó ayer y quiere que nosotros vayamos. Te pasaré buscando cuando salgas de la universidad —murmura Christian sin despegar la vista del tráfico.

—Está bien —le digo.

Christian desde que discutió con su padre ha ido pocas veces a su casa.

Espero que arreglen sus problemas pronto.

Llegamos a la universidad y la verdad es que yo no quería venir, pero que más, tengo que hacerlo.

—Te amo —le digo a Christian dándole un beso en los labios.

—Yo te amo más —dice sonriendo.

Tomo mis cosas y bajo del coche.

Cuando entro a la universidad puedo ver a mis amigas así que camino hasta ellas.

—¡Ana! —grita Kate y corre a abrazarme.

—Hola, Kate —le digo y sonrío.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué faltaste a clase? —pregunta la inquisidora Katherine Kavanagh.

—Mmm, estaba en Londres —susurro.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritan todos sorprendidos.

—Sí, tenía que resolver unos asuntos —digo, no quiero decir que mi padre regresó entre los muertos.

—Yo siempre he querido ir a Londres —dice Abby.

Inmediatamente me siento mal, mejor no digo nada más, tal vez en su cumpleaños le regale un viaje a Londres.

—Chicas, vamos a clase, el profesor ya llegó —dice Zach.

—El domingo, nos vamos a mi casa, pasaremos la noche allá —dice Emily.

—Solamente nosotras, nada de chicos ni novios —advierte Abby.

—¿Por qué? —preguntamos Kate y yo.

—Porque es solamente para chicas, después invitan a sus novios —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Esto no le gustará nada a Christian.

Llegamos a clase y nos sentamos en nuestros puestos.

Zach nos mintió, aquí no hay ningún profesor.

—¿Escucharon que hay chico nuevo? —pregunta Abby.

—No, no lo sabía —dice Emily.

—Yo tampoco —digo.

—Dicen que es muy guapo —murmura Kate.

Claro, Kate todo la sabe y todo lo ve. Se le da muy bien lo de ser periodista.

Ya salimos de clase y las chicas se fueron, mientras yo espero a Christian, debe llegar dentro de poco.

En eso veo que se acerca un chico, es de tez morena y ojos negro y también se ve que trabaja su cuerpo, es guapo, pero no tanto como Christian.

—Hola, preciosa —dice sonriendo.

—Hola —digo y sonrío. La educación va primero.

—José Rodríguez —dice tendiéndome la mano.

—Anastasia —le digo aceptando su mano.

—¿Y qué haces aquí tan sola?

—Espero que me vengan a buscar —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Llevo un rato hablando con José y es un chico muy divertido, él era el chico nuevo del que tanto hablaban.

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

— Y bien, Elliot, ¿hay fecha para la inauguración de GEH? —le pregunto a mi hermano.

—Sí, será el 10 de mayo, claro si no tienes ningún inconveniente, ya el edificio está listo, solamente se están rectificando todas las instalaciones —dice mi hermano.

—Qué bien, sí, me parece bien el 10 de mayo —digo mirando mi teléfono.

Ya es hora de ir a buscar a Ana.

—¿Irás hoy al almuerzo en casa de nuestros padres? —pregunta.

—Sí, mi madre me convenció —digo y sonrío.

—Mi padre está muy arrepentido por lo que te dijo, sabes que su orgullo puede más con él.

—Él prácticamente me humilló, Elliot, ni siquiera tuvo un poquito de esperanza en mí —digo dolido.

Ese tema todavía es delicado para mí.

—Él seguramente hablará contigo hoy, por favor, dale una segunda oportunidad, tú no sabes si mañana estará con nosotros —dice.

Por una parte sé que tiene razón y yo no puedo odiar a mi padre.

—Lo pensaré —me limito a decir—. Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo que pasar buscando a Ana.

—Está bien, hermano, te veo que casa de mis padres —dice y yo salgo de ahí.

Me subo a mi coche y voy rumbo a buscar a Ana.

¿Tengo que darle una segunda oportunidad a mi padre?

¿Quiero darle una segunda oportunidad a mi padre?

La verdad es que todo es muy confuso, de perdonarlo, lo perdono, pero siempre voy a seguir recordando sus palabras, esas palabras que tanto me dolieron.

Cuando llego a la universidad, veo a Ana hablando con un tipo, y están muy cerca para mi gusto. No puedo evitar enojarme.

Respiro profundo, bajo del coche y camino hasta ellos.

Ellos todavía no me han vista, al parecer están muy cómodos hablando.

—Ana —digo llamando la atención de mi novia.

Ella al verme se les ilumina los ojos y se levanta rápidamente.

Sin dejar que diga nada agarro su mano y la pego a mí para luego besarla ferozmente. Estoy enojado y celoso.

Ella es mía.

Siento como me quitan a Ana de golpe y luego un puñetazo aterriza justo en mi boca haciéndome caer.

¡Joder!

¡¿Ahora qué pasa?!

Veo que el que me pego fue el tipo que estaba con Ana, que ahora está rojo de la furia.

¿Qué mierdas le pasa a este tío?

Rápidamente me levanto y le devuelvo el golpe, ahora el que cae es él.

—¡Christian! —escucho que Ana grita, pero no le pongo cuidado.

Me pongo encima del tipo y comienzo a pegarle.

Que conste que fue él el que empezó, yo simplemente me estoy defendiendo.

—¡Christian, para! —grita Ana y con sus manos agarra las mías.

Yo inmediatamente paro, no quiero lastimarla.

Ella me toma las manos y me levanta del suelo y me sienta en la banqueta donde se encontraba hace unos segundos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta mirándome fijamente y yo solo puedo asentir.

Estoy muy enojado y tengo mucha rabia.

Ana se da media vuelta y ayuda levantar al tipo.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —le grita y creo que también se enojó.

—¡Él te besó! —grita este enfurecido.

—¡Pues es obvio, idiota, él es mi novio! —grita Ana y se da media vuelta—. Vámonos —gruñe y yo la sigo.

Hey, el que tiene que estar enojado soy yo.

Nos subimos al coche y nos vamos a casa de mi padre.

—Vas a tener que elegir mejor tus amistades —gruño.

Ese tipo creo que me rompió el labio, siento el sabor metálico de mi sangre.

¡Joder!

—¿Ahora cuestionas mis amistades? —sisea furiosa.

—Sí, si tuvieras mejores amistades no hubiera terminado golpeándome con el maldito ese —espeto furioso.

Ahora estoy furioso y celoso.

¿Por qué tiene que tener amigos?

¿No puede tener solamente amigas?

—Tal vez si no me fueras besado no se hubieran agarrado a golpes.

—¡¿Ahora no puedo besar a mi novia?! —grito enojado.

—¿Sabes? Es mejor dejar el tema aquí —dice enojada.

—¡Bien! —grito y sigo mi camino a casa de mis padres.

Este tema no queda aquí, pero por hoy sí.

Tengo una rabia de mil demonios. Va a ser muy difícil controlarla.


	64. ¿Ahora sí le importo?

**POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Vamos camino a la casa de los padres de Christian, el en todo el viaje no ha dicho nada, se ve que está muy enojado. Sé que me equivoqué al enojarme con él también, pero el calor del momento no me hizo pensar claramente, ese maldito de José me las pagará, no puedo creer que estemos peleados por culpa de terceras personas. Eso me enfurece más.

Puedo ver que el labio de Christian se está poniendo hinchado y no para de sangrar, pero sé que si lo trato de ayudar me rechazará porque está muy molesto, lo conozco muy bien y puede hacer y decir cualquier cosa cuando está enojado y creo que yo, no soportaría un rechazo de él y eso empeoraría más las cosas.

Pero, ¡joder!

La mano me pica, quiero acariciarle el labio, quiero curárselo y mi mano está muy de acuerdo con eso.

Yo también estoy enojada, pero no lo estoy con Christian, lo estoy con José y pagué mi rabia con Christian, eso no está bien, así que me doy una bofetada mentalmente por estúpida.

Tengo que hacer algo para arreglar esta situación pero ya será después.

Cometí un error al enojarme con Christian y espero que me perdone.

Ahora que está enojado, no sé qué sucederá en el almuerzo, espero que no pague su rabia con su familia, como lo hice yo con él.

—Ya llegamos. —Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

Lo miro y veo que está saliendo del coche, ni siquiera me ha mirado, eso me duele.

¡Qué estúpida eres Ana!

Salgo yo también del coche y caminamos hacia la casa en un silencio sepulcral.

Toca el timbre de la puerta y a los segundos nos abre Gretchen con una cálida sonrisa.

—Christian, Ana —nos saluda y yo le doy un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Christian solamente asiente y entra en la casa, sin decir nada.

Yo bufo, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.

—Los señores se encuentran en el jardín —dice Gretchen.

—Gracias, Gretchen, ya voy para allá —digo y luego comienzo a caminar para el jardín.

Cuando llego al jardín veo que están todos ahí, incluido Christian que se encuentra conversando con Elliot.

—Buenas tardes —digo ganándome las miradas de todos.

—Ana, querida —dice Grace y se acerca a mí me da un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, Grace, ¿cómo estás? —le pregunto brindándole una sonrisa.

—Bien, feliz por tener a toda la familia reunida —dice sonriendo.

En eso estoy de acuerdo.

Me acerco a Carrick y lo saludo, puedo notar que está un poco incómodo pero eso es de esperar.

Luego voy a donde están Mia y Kate.

—Hola, Mia. —Saludo a Mia ya que a Kate la vi hace unos minutos.

—Hola, Ana, que bueno que hayas venido —dice abrazándome.

—Oh, Christian, ¿qué te sucedió en el labio? —pregunta su madre claramente preocupada.

Veo como Christian comienza a ponerse nervioso; no le quiere decir a su madre que acaba de pelear, así que decido intervenir.

—Él se golpeó con la puerta del coche —digo rápidamente ganándome una mirada de confusión de parte de todo el mundo, menos de Christian, que me mira sin ninguna expresión.

¡Demonios!

¿Tan enojado está conmigo?

—¿Cómo que se golpeó con la puerta del coche? —pregunta Grace con él ceño fruncido.

Vamos, Ana, inventa algo.

—Bueno, él me fue a abrir la puerta del coche y yo no la había visto así que abrí la puerta de golpe y le pegué exactamente en el labio —digo rápidamente.

¡Bien! Eso está bien, Ana.

—Oh, cariño, hay que buscarte hielo, se te está hinchando —dice Grace y Christian solamente la mira.

No quiero que le diga algo feo a Grace por su enojo.

—Yo voy por ella, después de todo, fue por mi culpa —digo mirando a Christian quien ni se inmuta.

Me duele su indiferencia.

Sé que es mi culpa, pero él tampoco tiene que estar así. ¿O sí?

Voy a la cocina y busco una compresa con hielo.

Cuando voy salir de la cocina Christian entra y se dirige por un vaso de agua natural.

Después se sienta en el taburete y comienza a beberlo.

Yo me acerco a él.

—Déjame ponerte el hielo en el labio —susurro.

Cuando voy a poner la compresa en su labio, él me la quita rápidamente.

—Dame eso, no vaya a ser que lo empeores todo —gruñe dándome una mirada asesina. Auch.

Escucho como mi corazón se rompe en pedacitos y mis ojos se cristalizan.

Bajo mi cabeza, no quiero que me vea así.

—Está bien, has lo que quieras —le digo y me doy media vuelta y salgo de la cocina.

Esto no puede seguir así, su indiferencia me está matando.

Quiero irme de aquí y estar lejos de él, por lo menos hasta que se le pase su furia.

Veo a Grace en la sala y me acerco a ella.

—Grace, yo me voy, mi tío me necesita —le digo y ella me mira.

—Entonces, ¿se irán?

—No, yo me voy, Christian se quedará, él tiene que compartir con su familia —digo y le regalo una débil sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta y me da una mirada maternal.

Esa mirada que he necesitado en toda mi vida.

—Sí, estoy bien —digo sonriendo.

No quiero que nadie sepa que Christian y yo estamos enojados, aunque creo que ya todos se dieron cuenta.

—Bueno, querida, que te vaya bien y saludas a Albert de mi parte.

—Está bien, adiós, Grace, y perdóname por irme así —digo sonrojada.

—No, tranquila, cariño, tú ve tranquila que yo le digo a los demás.

Me acerco a ella y le doy un abrazo.

Luego cojo mi cartera que contiene mis cosas personales y salgo de la mansión de los Grey.

No sé a dónde ir, quiero ir con mi padre pero sé que él se dará cuenta que algo va mal conmigo y con Christian.

Lo mismo con mi tío, él seguro está teniendo un maravilloso día con Jenni y yo no lo quiero arruinar.

Camino hasta una parada y luego cojo un taxi.

—¿A dónde quiere que la lleve, señorita? —pregunta el chófer.

Lo pienso por unos minutos.

—Lléveme a algún parque —le digo y él asiente.

Quiero ver a los niños jugar, eso me resulta... relajante.

Cuando el taxi llega, le pago al señor y luego me bajo.

Camino por al gran parque hasta que llego a una banqueta.

Me siento en ella y luego dejo salir las lágrimas que tanto estaba reteniendo.

¿Por qué todo tiene que estar así ahora?

Está mañana todo era maravilloso, ahora a Christian le molesta mi presencia.

¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora?

No puedo regresar y todo volverá a estar como antes. Aunque desearía eso, sé que no pasará.

Tengo mucho miedo.

Miedo de perder a Christian.

Miedo a que Christian deje de quererme.

Quiero disculparme con él, pero no me deja.

Se encerró en su propia coraza y no se da cuenta que lastima a las personas que están a su alrededor.

Sobre todo a mí.

¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Por primera vez siento que soy una molestia para Christian.

Mi corazón duele mucho.

No sé qué hora es, lo que sé es que llevo mucho tiempo aquí.

Busco mi móvil en mi cartera y me doy cuenta que estaba apagado, así que lo enciendo.

A los segundos empiezan a llegarme mensajes de textos y llamadas perdidas de Christian.

¿Ahora si le importo?

¿Ahora si se preocupa por mí?

Yo por preocuparme por él salí más lastimada de lo que estaba.

Espero que nuestra situación se arregle pronto, no me gusta para nada estar así.

Es muy doloroso.


	65. Ella es mi vida

**POV. Christian Grey.**

—Dame eso, no vaya a ser que lo empeores todo —gruño dándole una mirada asesina a Ana cuando le quito el hielo.

Veo como sus ojos me miran con dolor y poco a poco se cristalizan.

—Está bien, has lo que quieras.

Veo como da media vuelta y sale de la cocina dejándome solo.

Tiene que entender que estoy muy enojado con ella, aunque me duele estar así con ella.

Sigo sentado aquí como un imbécil mientras me pongo el hielo en mi labio.

Todo por culpa del maldito ese.

Si no me fuera golpeado todo estaría bien entre Ana y yo.

¿Qué derecho tenía de golpearme?

Estoy muy cabreado, necesito controlarme.

No quiero lastimar a nadie por mi comportamiento.

¡Ya lo hiciste con Ana, estúpido!

¿La lastimé?

Ella fue la que se enojó conmigo por golpear al maldito y yo me enojé porque las amistades de ella no son las mejores.

Si vuelvo a ver a ese maldito, juro que le partiré la cara por ponerme en esta situación.

Sé que Ana me salvó hace un momento al decir que ella fue la que me partió el labio.

Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, ¿no?

—Christian, ¿podemos hablar en mi despacho? —pregunta mi padre.

Sé que se quiere disculpar conmigo.

Pero ahora no estoy de ánimo para hablar, luego recuerdo las palabras de Elliot.

 _«Tú no sabes si mañana estará con nosotros.»_

—Está bien —murmuro.

Caminamos hasta el despacho en silencio.

Cuando llegamos me siento en el sofá y él en su silla.

—Hijo, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de la otra vez —dice y puedo ver en sus ojos el arrepentimiento.

—¿Te disculpas ahora, que sabes que no seré ni un limpiador de baños, ni un taxista? —No puedo evitar preguntar esto.

—Hijo, sé que obré mal, pero estaba dolido porque me dijiste que no ibas a ir a la universidad —dice.

—Ahora el dolido soy yo, cada palabra que me dijiste la tengo grabada en mi mente y cada palabra es dolorosa e hiriente. —Logro decir.

—Hijo, lo sé, perdóname, por favor —dice con sus ojos cristalizados.

—De perdonarte, ya te perdoné, pero no puedo olvidar todo lo que me dijiste ese día, no sabes cómo sentí al saber que no podía contar con el apoyo de mi propio padre. ¿Tú crees que eso es fácil de olvidar? No, para mí no es fácil.

De tan solo recordar mi pecho duele.

—Sé que no es fácil olvidar —susurra mi padre.

No me gusta verlo así, por más que me dijera todas esas palabras, él sigue siendo mi padre y yo lo sigo queriendo.

—Sólo necesito tiempo, eso es lo único que te pido —murmuro.

—Está bien, se hará como tú digas —dice y sonríe débilmente.

Yo me levanto del sofá y salgo del despacho de mi padre.

Siento que tengo una carga menos, pero hay algo más.

Ahora me siento vacío. ¿Por qué será?

Salgo al jardín donde se encuentran todos hablando animadamente, pero de una cosa me doy cuenta.

Ana no está por ningún lado.

Estoy comenzando a desesperarme.

¿Dónde estará Ana?

Me acerco rápidamente a mi madre que está hablando con Mía.

—Madre, ¿y Ana? —le pregunto desesperado.

—Ella me dijo que iría con Albert, pensé que tú lo sabias —dice mi madre encogiéndose de hombros.

Ana se fue.

¿Me dejará?

Alejo rápidamente ese pensamiento de mí, no quiero que Ana me deje, todo por comportarme como un completo imbécil.

Yo solamente estaba molesto con ella, no quería que se fuera.

Joder, que idiota soy.

—¿Hace cuánto se fue? —le pregunto a mi madre.

—Hace como treinta minutos —dice ella.

—Está bien, tengo irme —susurro.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—No pasa nada, madre, solamente iré por Ana —miento. No quiero que nadie sepa de nuestros problemas.

—Está bien, hijo, espero que vengas a comer un día de estos.

—Sí, madre, lo haré, nos vemos luego —digo y me acerco a ella.

La abrazo y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Luego me doy media vuelta y salgo de ahí.

Tengo que buscar a Ana.

¿Mi amor, dónde estás?

La llamo a su móvil pero se encuentra apagado, así que decido mandarle un mensaje de texto para que cuando lo encienda lo vea.

 _ **Christian:**_

 _Mi amor, por favor, perdóname por comportarme como un imbécil, solamente estaba enojado. Por favor, vuelve a mí. Te amo xoxo._

¿Será que ya no me quiere?

Ana, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Mi madre dijo que ella iba con Albert así que decido llamarlo. Al tercer tono contesta.

—Christian, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola, Albert, bien ¿y tú? —le digo.

—Bien.

—¿Ana está contigo? —le pregunto ansioso.

Por favor, di que sí.

—No, ¿por qué?

Joder, no está con él.

—Porque la ando buscando —susurro.

—¿Están peleados, verdad? —pregunta.

Vaya, nos conoce bien.

—Algo así —digo mientras ladeo la cabeza.

—Puedo pedir a Freddy que rastree su teléfono —dice y yo sonrío.

—Sería genial, por favor —digo.

—Está bien —dice y luego cuelga.

Luego pasan cinco minutos hasta que llega un mensaje de texto de Albert.

 _ **Albert:**_

 _Christian, Ana tiene el teléfono apagado y así no se puede rastrear, le dije a Freddy que apenas lo encendiera las rastreara y me diera la dirección, lo siento._

¡Joder!

Rápidamente cojo las llaves del coche y salgo.

Cuando llego al coche, me monto y lo enciendo. Salgo rápidamente de la casa de mis padres y no sé por dónde empezar a buscar a Ana.

Luego de dos horas de dar vueltas por toda la ciudad con mi coche, me rindo, no consigo a Ana por ningún lado.

Estoy muy preocupado y todo es por mi jodida culpa, por comportarme como un imbécil.

Algunas lágrimas bajan por mi rostro, es imposible retenerlas, y pensar que todo esto empezó por una absurda discusión, por culpa del maldito ese.

Yo amo a Ana con toda mi jodida vida, no la puedo perder.

Seguramente ella ahora debe estar odiándome.

No sé qué hacer.

Escucho mi teléfono sonar y veo que es un mensaje de Albert.

 _ **Albert:**_

 _Ana encendió su teléfono y Freddy me dijo que estaba en el parque cerca de Bellevue, por favor, arreglen sus cosas._

 _ **Christian:**_

 _Muchas gracias, Albert, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para arreglar esto._

¡Sí!

Ya sé dónde se encuentra Ana, espero no joder esto más.

Me voy al parque y a los minutos llego.

Estaciono el coche y bajo de él.

Camino durante un buen rato buscando a Ana, hasta que la encuentro; está sentada en una banqueta mirando a los niños jugar.

Puedo observar que está llorando y eso me parte el alma.

Ella está sufriendo por mi jodida culpa.

Yo la quiero hacer feliz pero termino jodiéndolo todo.

Es momento de disculparme con ella, así que tengo que buscar las palabreas correctas para hacerlo.

Ella es mi vida, sin ella soy nada.


	66. Sexo en el coche

**+18**

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Me acerco lentamente a ella, y estoy muy nervioso, no sé qué decirle, no sé cómo arreglar esta situación.

Nosotros hemos discutido, pero nunca hemos llegado a este extremo, la inseguridad nos está invadiendo a los dos, o eso creo, pero necesitamos arreglar esto, no quedaré con los dedos cruzados hasta no haber arreglado esto.

No me gusta que estemos enojados, esto me frustra demasiado.

Quiero que siempre estemos felices y contentos aunque sé que eso no se podrá, porque las parejas siempre discuten por cualquier cosa, pero lo mejor de esto es arreglarlo y así demostrar cuanto nos amamos.

—Nena. —La llamo y ella inmediatamente levanta esos preciosos ojos azules que ahora están hinchados e irritados.

Por mi culpa.

Me siento a su lado y observo el parque, lo verdoso que es, ya veo porque vino para acá, este es un lugar agradable.

Durante un rato los dos no decimos nada, estamos buscando que palabras decir, yo no sé cuánto es el enojo de ella. La quiero y no quiero que esté enojada conmigo.

—Lo siento, todo esto que estamos pasando es por mi culpa, en estos momentos me siento una mierda —dice ella y deja escapar otro sollozo.

Yo me acerco rápidamente y limpio sus lágrimas con mis pulgares, me parte el alma verla llorar, aunque sus labios quedan muy suaves, pero de igual manera no me gusta verla llorar.

—No lo sientas, esto es culpa de los dos, yo tampoco debí tratarte así, pero estaba muy enojado, y no quería que por mi enojo dijera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentir más adelante —dije tomándoles las manos y dándoles pequeños besos en sus nudillos.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —pregunta ella.

«¿Y ahora qué hacemos?»

Es exactamente lo que me pregunto yo.

—Simplemente dejémoslo pasar, ¿me perdonas por ser un imbécil contigo?

Por favor, di que sí.

Por favor, di que sí.

Por favor, di que sí.

—Por supuesto, ¿tú me perdonas por haber una egoísta y enojarme contigo por culpa de otro persona?

—Claro que sí, nena. No soporto estar enojado contigo. Pero no quiero que vuelvas a hablar con ese imbécil —digo mirándola fijamente.

Si vuelvo a ver a ese maldito, juro que le patearé el culo.

—No tengo pensado hacerlo, de hecho, él fue el que comenzó a hablarme hoy, es nuevo. Espero que no vuelva a buscarme.

—Sí te vuelve a buscar tú sólo dímelo, yo me encargaré —digo poniéndome recto.

—No, eso sí que no. No quiero que te vuelvas a golpear con él, mira nada más como tienes el labio, me estas privando de besarlos y, no vas a volver a golpearte con nadie más. Tú dejaste eso en el pasado, ¿lo recuerdas?

—No te estoy privando de besarlos, y sí, recuerdo que deje eso en el pasado, pero soy capaz de volver a revivirlo, para protegerte, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa —digo.

Me acerco a ella y rozamos nuestros labios, no me importa que el mío este partido y duela, sólo necesito de sus besos para curarme, ella es mi mejor medicina.

Por fin unimos nuestros labios en un gran beso, le agarro por la nuca mientras que sus manos viajan hacia mi cabello y jugamos con nuestros labios, lentamente introduzco mi lengua dentro de boca, haciendo el beso cada vez más apasionado y más intenso.

Joder, estamos en un parque.

Se me había olvidado por completo.

Me separo lentamente de ella y veo que sonríe.

Ella sonríe...

Yo sonrío...

Y somos felices...

Así es cómo me gusta estar, bueno, aunque estoy caliente, y en un parque.

—Tenemos que irnos a casa y terminar nuestra reconciliación —susurra en mi oído para luego morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

De mis labios se escapa un pequeño gemido, por dios. Esta mujer me pone mucho.

—Vámonos —digo y me levanto rápidamente con ella de la banqueta.

Le tomo la mano y empezamos a caminar hacia el coche.

Estoy muy caliente y ahora lo único que quiero hacer es llegar a casa y enterrarme en lo más profundo de mi novia.

Yo me quito mi saco y mi corbata y los pongo en la parte trasera del coche, luego desabotono los dos primeros botones de mi camisa.

Estoy muy acalorado.

Entramos al coche y yo emprendo rumbo al Escala.

—Christian.

—Mmm...

—Vamos al bosque —dice ella.

—¿Que? —pregunto confundido.

Pensé que ella también quería tener sexo.

—Qué vamos al bosque, por favor —dice haciendo un mohín.

—Está bien —digo resignado.

Me pongo en marcha rumbo al bosque.

¿Por qué quiere ir al bosque?

Las carreteras por aquí son muy solitarias, creo que somos los únicos por aquí.

Si Ana fuera una desconocida diría que me trae aquí para secuestrarme, violarme, matarme y tirar mi cuerpo al bosque, nadie se daría cuenta.

¿Pero qué estupideces pienso?

—Llegamos, ¿ahora qué?

Veo como ella se quita su pequeña chaqueta y luego comienza a quitarse sus vaqueros.

—Anastasia, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Shh, cállate —dice ella poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

De un momento a otro se encuentra sentada en mi regazo solamente con su blusa y sus bragas, besándome desesperadamente, mueve la pequeña palanca que se encuentra a un lado del asiento, haciendo que este se mueva hacia atrás.

—Ana... —Comienzo a decir pero ella vuelve a poner un dedo en mis labios.

—Te dije que te callaras. Ahora vamos a cumplir una de nuestras tantas fantasías; sexo en el coche.

Muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja y yo gruño.

Joder, estoy tan duro que duele.

—Ana... Nena... Nos pueden ver.

Jadeo cuando su mano comienza a desabrochar mi cinturón y luego mi bragueta.

—Que eso no te detenga, cariño. Aquí no hay nadie —susurra.

Joder, ella tiene toda la puta razón.

La tomo por la nuca y comienzo a besarla desesperadamente, meto mi lengua en su cavidad bucal mientras que ella comienza a hacer una fricción deliciosa con nuestros sexos.

Se mueve hacia delante y hacia atrás encima de mi miembro. La agarro por sus nalgas y hago más fricción haciendo que gima en mi boca.

—Joder, sí —gruño.

Mis manos viajan hacia su blusa y comienzo a sacársela, mientras lo hago me aseguro de rozar y dulce y pálida piel.

Ella queda solamente con un sujetador color rosa que me hacen ver el comienzo de sus pechos, joder, estoy muy excitado.

Le quito su sujetador y me deleito con la grandiosa vista que tengo aquí. Una vista que es sólo para mis ojos.

Ella me mira a través de esos hermosos ojos, donde se ve su deseo y su amor por mí, o tal vez ese es el reflejo de lo que siento yo.

Inclino mi cabeza y acerco uno de sus pechos a mi boca para luego empezar a lamer su pezón. Ella gime bajito, y yo acerco mi mano hacia su otro pezón y comienzo a pellizcarlo.

—Ah, Christian, por favor... —gime ella.

—¿Qué quieres, mi amor?

—Te quiero a ti, dentro de mí.

—Estamos para complacer, nena.

Saco mi miembro, que por cierto, se sentía sofocado, y luego rasgo sus bragas. La levanto un poco y posiciono mi miembro en su húmeda y calienta hendidura, luego ella comienza a bajar muy suave y lentamente.

—Ah, nena, que húmeda estás —gimo mientras cierro los ojos.

Este es mi hogar; dentro de ella.

Amo estar aquí.

—Solamente para ti, mi amor.

Ella comienza a moverse lentamente apoyada de mis hombros mientras que yo me concentro en chupar sus pechos, uno a uno.

Levanto mi cabeza y la acerco a mí para besarla, mis manos van a su cintura y la penetro más fuerte pero lento.

—¿Te gusta, nena? ¿Te gusta que yo esté dentro de ti?

Gimo sin parar, al igual que ella.

—Sí, mi amor...me encanta.

—Tú eres solamente mía, yo soy el único que puede estar dentro de ti y él único que puede besarte —gruño y ella comienza a subir y bajar más rápido.

—Claro que sí... Mi amor... Solamente tú —gime y me besa desesperadamente, invadiendo mi boca con su lengua.

Siento que mi orgasmo está a punto de llegar, ya no aguanto más.

—Vamos, nena, corrámonos juntos —digo en un gemido.

Y eso era todo, los dos llegamos a un intenso orgasmo gritando nuestros nombres y jadeando.

Me encanta hacer esto.

Me encanta hacerlo con ella, con mi novia, el amor de mi vida.


	67. ¡Me estás violando!

**+18**

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Hoy es la inauguración de GEH y estoy muy emocionada, al igual que Christian, estoy tan jodidamente orgullosa de mi chico que estoy a punto de empezar a brincar en un solo pie.

¿Se puede ser más feliz de lo que ya soy?

Creo que no.

Soy la chica y novia más feliz del puto planeta.

¿Qué más puedo pedir?

No me hace falta más nada, estoy como quiero estar.

Christian está como quiere estar, aunque últimamente lo he visto muy nervioso, y creo que me está ocultando algo, espero que me lo diga pronto, yo confío a ojos cerrados de él.

Me levanto de la cama dejando ver el cuerpo desnudo de Christian que duerme a mi lado, no puedo evitar morderme el labio al verlo así... tan perfecto.

Tiene un cuerpo que muchos envidiarían.

Ahora quiero darle una sorpresa, bueno, creo que también me la daré a mí, porque con solo ver su cuerpo me pongo caliente, joder.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Christian, quito las sábanas y las tiro al suelo, gateo hasta el miembro de Christian que ahora está relajado.

Bueno, no por mucho tiempo.

Lo tomo en mis manos y comienzo a masajearlo, muevo mi mano de arriba abajo y luego acerco mi boca y dejo pequeños besos en la punta y este se va endureciendo poco a poco.

Miro hacia Christian y él sigue perfectamente dormido, parece una roca.

Me meto por completo su miembro a la boca, que ahora está muy duro. Joder, sí.

Bajo y subo mi cabeza, y mi lengua lame la base de su miembro, tiene un sabor exquisito, pero no quiero que se corra en mi boca. Quiero que se corra dentro de mí.

Con cuidado me siento en su regazo con cada pierna alrededor de su cadera y llevo su longitud a mi entrada, que por cierto; está muy húmeda ahora, y con una gran lentitud comienzo a bajar en su pene.

Noto como la respiración de Christian comienza a entrecortarse, pero eso no me detiene, comienzo a bajar y subir en él, y no puedo evitar gemir.

Joder, me gusta estar así.

Apoyo mis manos en su vientre y comienzo a mover mis caderas un poco más.

—¡¿Qué mierda...?! —Christian se levanta sobresaltado, y con la respiración entrecortada.

—Shh —digo poniendo mi dedo en sus labios—. Solamente muévete —susurro.

—¡Me estás violando! —gime cuando bajo más fuerte sobre su pene y yo río.

—No te estoy violando, si lo estuviera haciendo tu estarías llorando y eso es lo que menos estás haciendo, por lo que veo lo estás disfrutando —digo y luego lo beso.

—Pensé que estaba soñando —dice y me penetra fuertemente haciendo que yo pegue un gritico.

—No, no estás soñando; primero te di una gran mamada y luego comencé a cabalgar sobre ti, hasta que despertaste, o sea que todo es real —digo en un gemido y comienzo a montarlo más fuerte.

—Oh, nena, como me gustaría haber visto eso.

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Ella me está montando como si la vida dependiera de ello, y joder, esto me encanta.

Ha sido el mejor despertar de mi vida.

Mis manos agarran firmemente sus caderas y comienzo a penetrarla más fuerte, esto si es vida.

Ruedo en la cama quedando encima de ella y comienzo a moverme rápidamente.

—Vamos, nena, dámelo —digo y mi mano viaja hasta su clítoris y comienzo a estimularlo.

—Ah, sí, Christian. Oh, Dios mío —gime ella sin parar.

Me muevo y me muevo, salgo y entro de ella, hasta que los dos no podemos más y llegamos al orgasmo gritando nuestros nombres.

Yo escondo mi cara en su cuello y nos quedamos acostados, esperando que nuestra respiración se tranquilice.

—Tenemos que empezar a arreglarnos —dice Ana después de un rato.

Miro la hora y son las ocho de la mañana, la inauguración empieza a las diez.

—Está bien —digo saliendo ella haciendo que se estremezca.

—Anda a ducharte mientras que yo preparo el desayuno —dice levantándose de la cama y poniéndose una camisa mía.

Yo también me levanto y me voy al baño para darme una ducha.

Cuando salgo de la ducha me voy al vestidor y me pongo mi traje negro, luego guardo la cajita en el bolsillo interno de mi saco.

Estoy muy nervioso, espero que todo esto salga bien.

Cuando estoy listo veo que Ana entra a la habitación.

—Voy a ducharme rápido —dice, no sé porque está tan apurada si todavía nos queda tiempo.

—Está bien, te esperaré para desayunar —digo y ella asiente para luego meterse en el baño.

Cuando Ana sale del baño veo como comienza a quitarse la toalla que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo y luego veo como comienza a hidratarse las piernas con crema.

Joder, esta imagen es muy erótica.

Luego comienza a ponerse unas medias con ligas, y luego se pone unos zapatos de ante gris perla de tacón alto.

Joder, mis pantalones comienzan a molestar.

—¿Te seco el cabello mientras te maquillas? —le pregunto para tratar de distraerme un poco.

—Claro —dice.

Me acerco a ella que está sentada en una silla mirando al espejo, coge sus... cosas y comienza a maquillarse mientras que yo le seco su cabello.

No es la primera vez que lo hago.

Ya cuando estamos listos nos vamos rumbo a GEH.

Ana se puso un vestido de satén plateado que le queda jodidamente hermoso.

Tuve que tener todo mi jodido autocontrol para no poseerla en el instante en que se lo puso.

Mi familia también irán a la inauguración, incluyendo a mi padre, en estas últimas semanas hemos tenido mejor comunicación, y nuestra situación ha mejorado un poco.

Eso me hace feliz, es mi padre y yo le quiero mucho.

Estoy muy nervioso, es la inauguración.

¡La inauguración de Grey House!

Aunque creo que eso es normal, todo el mundo debe estar nervioso al momento de inaugurar algún lugar.

—¿Estás nervioso? —me pregunta Ana al otro lado.

—No te imaginas cuanto, estoy nervioso y ansioso —confieso.

—Creo que es lo menos que puedes hacer, yo creo que me desmayaría. No puedo creer que la prensa también vaya a ir.

Sí, tiene razón, la prensa también irá, espero que no me sofoquen, he visto lo pegajosos que son esos imbéciles, y yo soy muy capaz de mandarlos a la mierda, pero creo que eso no sería lo correcto.

¿O sí?

—Sí, espero que no me atosiguen, ni a ninguno de mi familia.

—Tranquilo todo irá bien.

—¿Lo crees? —le pregunto mirándola.

—No, no lo creo. Lo sé, estoy completamente segura de que todo esto saldrá bien.

—Gracias, nena, gracias por apoyarme en todo —digo lo más sincero que puedo.

—No tienes por qué agradecer, yo estoy muy orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado, mi amor. Yo sabía que ibas a lograr todo esto —dice mientras que yo paro en un semáforo que está en rojo, en estos momentos le agradezco mentalmente que esté en rojo.

—Te amo —digo sonriendo.

Me acerco a ella y la beso profundamente.

Esta es mi vida, feliz con mi novia, que espero que más adelante sea más que eso.

¿Ella querrá eso conmigo?

—Yo también te amo, mi amor, mucho —dice sonriendo.

Creo que sí lo querrá.

Luego sigo mi camino rumbo a GEH.

En estos momentos que me encuentro sonriendo como un estúpido, pensando en algo que ni siquiera sé si ella está de acuerdo.

Espero que acepte.


	68. Inauguración de GEH

**POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Christian estaciona el coche frente a un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, todo él de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras GREY HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Joder, esto es inmenso.

Fuera de este hay muchas personas incluyendo periodistas y también se encuentran los Grey, Kate, mi tío con Jenni y mi padre.

¡También están los abuelos Trevelyan!

Christian antes de bajar me toma la mano y me la besa.

—Quiero que sepas que contraté varias personas para la seguridad y algunos quedarán trabajando para nosotros.

—¿Quieres decir que después de hoy vamos a tener a alguien siguiéndonos a donde sea que vayamos? —pregunto.

Esa idea no me gusta mucho.

—Mi amor, a partir de hoy todo cambiará, tú tienes que saber eso ¿no? Estaremos más propensos a un secuestro o a que los periodistas nos sigan a todas partes, sólo quiero mantenerte segura —dice el haciendo círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de mi mano.

Aunque no me guste la idea sé que tiene razón, no quiero que le pase nada malo a Christian.

—Lo sé y lo entiendo —digo besándole la mejilla.

—¿Bajamos? —pregunta.

—Sí, vamos —digo.

Vemos como un hombre se acerca al coche, es alto y robusto, debe tener entre veinticinco y treinta años.

Él abre la puerta de Christian y en ese momento también se abre mi puerta, otro hombre muy parecido al que está al lado de Christian.

Bajo lo más elegante que puedo del coche, lo menos que quiero es caerme en frente de todas estas personas, que vergüenza.

Cuando ya tengo los dos pies en tierra suspiro de alivio.

Camino hasta Christian y le cojo la mano, el anda sonriendo como si nada, creo que me pasó su nerviosismo a mí. Que jodido es esto, estoy sudando.

Saludamos a nuestra familia y ya Christian se acostumbró a todo esto.

—¡Ana! ¿Cómo estás? —me saluda Mia.

«Jodida, pero bien».

—Bien, Mia, ¿y tú?

—Contenta.

—Señor Grey, ¿le importaría tomarse una foto para _The_ _Seattle Times_? —pregunta un reportero.

—Claro —dice Christian cogiéndome por la cintura.

Posamos para una foto y luego el reportero desaparece.

Veo como Christian se acerca a la entrada de Grey House y luego dice un pequeño discurso, muy bueno. El muy condenado sabe cómo desenvolverse.

Miro como corta el listón rojo con una tijera y luego todo el mundo estalla en aplausos y gritos.

Yo creo que estoy llorando, y sí, efectivamente estoy llorando, siento como las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, estoy tan orgullosa de mi chico.

Veo como él se acerca rápidamente a mí con gesto preocupado y no puedo evitar sonreír.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta pasando sus pulgares por mis mejillas para limpiar mis lágrimas.

—Por supuesto. Estoy tan feliz y tan orgullosa de ti —digo sonriendo.

Él también me sonríe y me da un casto beso.

Un beso donde expresa todo su amor por mí.

—Gracias a ti soy lo que soy hoy en día, sin ti no hubiese logrado nada de esto —dice señalando el gran edificio—. Pasemos.

Entramos a Grey House donde ya se encuentran muchas personas y me permito ver el edificio interiormente: Vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, un poco intimidante.

Desde el otro lado del mostrador de piedra hay una chica rubia vestida elegantemente con una americana gris oscura y una falda blanca. Nos acercamos a ella que tiene una sonrisa cálida.

—Ana ella es... Eh —Christian tartamudea y cierra los ojos tratando de recordar el nombre de la chica.

Por dios, está pasado.

Miro a la chica avergonzada y ella ríe.

—Mucho gusto, soy Marianne —dice ella tendiéndome la mano.

—Marianne —dice Christian abriendo los ojos y sonríe.

—Yo soy Anastasia, el gusto es mío —le digo y sonrío.

—Ella es la recepcionista y se encargará de recibir a todas la personas que entren por esa puerta —dice señalando la puerta que está en la entrada.

—¿No deberías explicarles esto a todas las personas y no nada más a mí? —pregunto confundida.

—Ah, Ros se encargará de dar el tour a las personas que quieran conocer el edificio —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Quién es Ros? —le pregunto en un susurro.

—Ella es como mi mano derecha, te la presentaré en un rato —susurra también sonriendo, imbécil...

—Ana, querida —dice el abuelo Trevelyan dándome un fuerte abrazo.

—Abuelo, ¿cómo está? —le digo.

Él y su esposa siempre me han dicho que los llame abuelos.

—Bien, orgulloso de mi muchacho —dice palmeando el hombro de Christian quien sonríe.

—Hola, Christian —dice una pelirroja acercándose

—Ros. Ella es Anastasia Steele, mi hermosa novia —dice presentándome.

—Hola, Anastasia, soy Ros —dice ella tendiéndome la mano.

—Hola, dime solamente Ana.

—Ana, ella es muy hermosa Christian.

—Lo sé, él es mi abuelo Theodore Trevelyan —dice Christian presentando al abuelo.

—Ya vamos a empezar el recorrido, Christian —dice Ros.

—Está bien, no hay problema.

Después de que Ros diera un recorrido por todo Grey House, hablando sobre todas las instalaciones y pasando por cada piso, excepto el último que es donde se encuentra la oficina de Christian. En realidad es que no tengo idea de cómo es la oficina de Christian.

Creo que nadie de la familia lo sabe.

Estamos acomodándonos en unas mesas para disfrutar de un majestuoso almuerzo, todo de aquí es lujoso incluyendo a las personas del catering, que andan vestidos impecablemente.

—Debiste gastar una fortuna organizando todo esto —le susurro a Christian quien bebe una copa de vino blanco a mi lado.

—Me han ido muy bien en los negocios, he ganado mucho —dice él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Señor Grey, dentro de diez minutos comenzarán a servir —dice una rubia acercándose a donde estamos nosotros.

—Gracias, Andrea, ella es Anastasia Steele, mi novia. Ana ella es Andrea mi asistente personal, la que llamó aquel día —dice riendo.

Ay, sí, recuerdo perfectamente ese día, me avergüenzo todavía.

 _Me encuentro en el gran vestidor del Escala buscando que ponerme, hoy es el día en que me que las chicas y yo nos quedaremos en casa de Emily, es la "noche de chicas" como dijeron ellas. La verdad es que yo no quería ir, pero prácticamente me obligaron._

 _Christian se encuentra duchando ya que él y Elliot se quedarán aquí en una "noche de chicos", hace unos días Christian compró un Xbox y un PlayStation, y bueno, creo que amanecerán jugando como dos niños._

 _Me visto rápidamente con unos vaqueros negros y una blusa blanca, simple, mis zapatos y listo. En una pequeña mochila meto mi pijama y algunos artículos personales. Ya estoy lista._

 _Salgo del vestidor y en ese momento veo que el móvil de Christian está sonando, lo tomo y es un número desconocido así que decido contestar, Christian no se molesta porque agarre su móvil._

— _¿Hola?_

— _Hola, mmm... ¿con el señor Christian Grey, por favor? —responde una voz femenina del otro lado._

 _¿Quién será?_

— _Él se está duchando —digo confundida._

— _Ah, dígale que llamó Andrea Parker, la chica que conoció en el avión, él me había dicho que lo llamara hoy._

 _¿Qué diablos...?_

 _¡¿La chica que conoció en el avión?!  
¿Me está tomando el pelo?_

 _¿Qué lo llamará hoy?_

 _Creo que estoy molesta, no, claro que no estoy molesta. Estoy furiosa._

— _No, él no la llamará, lo siento —digo enojada y cuelgo el teléfono._

 _Estoy roja. Muy roja._

 _¿A la primera oportunidad empieza a ligar en el avión?_

 _En ese momento Christian sale del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, se ve muy follable._

 _¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?_

 _Si la situación fuera otra lo lanzaría en la cama y comenzaría a chupársela, pero ahora estoy muy enojada._

— _¿Quién demonios es Andrea Parker, Christian? —pregunto furiosa._

 _Él me mira confundido._

 _Ay, no te hagas el santo, Grey._

— _¿A la primera empiezas a ligar en el avión?_

 _Estoy muy enojada y ahora veo la comprensión en sus ojos y comienza a reír histéricamente._

— _Joder —dice sin dejar de reír._

— _¿Ahora soy graciosa? —pregunto enojada._

— _Mi amor —dice ya calmado—. A ella yo la conocí en el avión de regreso a Seattle, es nueva en la ciudad y estaba buscando un empleo y yo le dije que mañana entrevistaría a algunas chicas mañana para el puesto de secretaria, así que le dije que me llamara hoy para decirle la dirección y hora —explica Christian. Oh. Dios. Mío._

 _¡Qué vergüenza!_

 _¡Y yo le colgué! ¡Le colgué!_

 _Ahora estoy roja de la vergüenza._

— _Dios, Christian, llámala y discúlpate por mí, por favor, ay dios, y yo le colgué, no puede ser —digo agarrándome el cabello._

— _Hey, cálmate yo la llamaré._

—Hola, Andrea. Por favor, perdóname lo de aquel día, no era mi intención, por favor —digo sonrojada.

—No te preocupes, Anastasia, ya estás perdonada —dice riendo al igual que Christian.

—Por favor, dime sólo Ana.

—De acuerdo, Ana.

Ella me cae bien, muy bien para ser exactos.

—Es mejor que las personas comiencen a sentarse en sus puestos —dice Christian.

—Sí, señor —responde Andrea, y se va.

—¿Por qué tus empleadas son chicas?

—Pues, porque en las entrevistas la mayoría eran chicas, aunque también hay hombres. No te preocupes por eso, por favor —dice besándome.

—Es que no lo puedo evitar —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Me gusta cuando te pones celosa —dice mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Pues, lo haré muy a menudo.


	69. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

**POV. Christian Grey.**

—Me gustas cuando te pones celosa —digo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Me encanta hacerle eso.

Me encanta como se estremece al sentir mi contacto, al igual que me estremezco yo.

—Pues, lo haré muy a menudo —dice ella con esa voz tan sensual y seductora que tiene.

—Como lo haré yo —digo de vuelta.

—Eso no lo dudes —dice ella con ironía haciéndome reír.

Yo soy muy, pero muy celoso, y eso nunca cambiará.

Vemos como las personas se comienzan a sentar en las diferentes mesas que hay.

Contraté a varias personas para poder preparar muy bien esta inauguración, mande a poner mesas, contraté a los de la empresa del catering, los decoradores y por último, Kate y Mia me ayudaron a decorar mi oficina para cuando yo suba con Ana.

Estoy muy ansioso, no puedo esperar.

En estas últimas semanas he contratado a todo el personal que he necesitado, incluyendo todos los trabajadores de GEH, hasta los de seguridad.

He pensado en contratar un ama de llaves, pero no creo que a Ana le guste, a ella nunca le ha gustado, pero después hablaré con ella sobre eso.

Empiezan a servir el almuerzo y yo tomo una copa de vino blanco al igual que Ana.

Mmm, está delicioso.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunto a Ana que está dando un sorbo al vino.

—Está delicioso —murmura ella.

—Lo sé.

—Christian, ¿y qué planes tienes para hoy? —pregunta mi padre.

«Bueno, papá, tengo planeado llegar al Escala, desnudar a mi hermosa novia, meterla a la ducha, follarla duro, luego ir a la cama y hacerle el amor hasta que amanezca».

No, creo que no puedo decirle eso.

—Nada en concreto —murmuro sorbiendo mi vino.

—¿Por qué no tenemos una cena en el Escala con toda la familia? Yo prepararé una rica lasaña —pregunta Ana en un susurro a mi lado.

«No, bebé, eso arruinaría mis planes mentales.»

—Sí, sería una buena idea —digo—. Haremos una cena en el Escala, será para la familia —digo a la familia que es la que está en esta mesa.

—Eso suena bien —dice la abuela Trevelyan emocionada.

Los abuelos Trevelyan se están quedando en casa de mis padres, y lo harán por unos días.

—Ahí estaremos —dice Elliot.

Mi familia se sorprendió mucho cuando se enteraron que Ana y yo nos habíamos mudado, la expresión de sus rostros al decirles que vivíamos en el Escala fue épico.

La cara Elliot fue la mejor, hasta me sermoneó por tener un apartamento mejor que el que él adquirió hace unas semanas.

Colosal.

Disfrutamos del rico almuerzo sin ningún percance, todo está genial.

—Es hora del postre —murmuro al oído de Ana.

«Mi postre eres tú, nena.»

—¿Ah, sí?

—Ven —digo y tomo su mano levantándome.

Le hago una seña a Kate y a Mia que es hora, y ellas solo asienten.

Mi hermana para solamente tener diecisiete años es muy perspicaz.

Se encargaran de distraer a mi familia.

Esto solo será entre Ana y yo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta Ana mientras nos encaminamos al ascensor.

—Te enseñare mi oficina —digo sonriendo.

—Ya era hora.

Entramos al ascensor y yo marco la última planta.

Mientras el ascensor asciende yo desanudo mi corbata y me la quito desabotonando los dos primeros botones de mi camisa.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Ana.

—Esto —digo pasando mi corbata por sus ojos, tapándoselos—. Es una sorpresa lo que hay ahí y tú no lo puedes ver todavía —susurro en su oído anudando la corbata.

—Está bien —dice para mi sorpresa. Eso es raro.

Cuando llegamos a la última planta, tomo a Ana por la cintura y caminamos a mi oficina.

Abro la puerta y quedo satisfecho con lo que veo, sé que hacerlo en una oficina no es lo más romántico que hay pero yo ya no puedo esperar más.

Estoy muy impaciente.

Y por lo que veo ella también, quiere saber que es su sorpresa.

Con cuidado desato la corbata y la quito dejando que ella vea por completo mi oficina.

Está decorada con rosas rojas por todos lados, la luz es tenue, hay algunas velas, y en el suelo hay una manta grande también llena de rosas rojas, con dos copas y una botella de _Bollinger Grande Année Rosé 1999,_ este vino le encantará a Ana.

A un lado de la manta hay un bol con muchas fresas y también hay crema batida.

Mmm, sin duda Kate y Mia se lucieron.

Esto lo fuera hecho yo, pero no quería que Ana sospechara nada.

—¿Y qué te parece? —le pregunto nervioso a Ana que está sin decir nada.

Ella sólo mira todo sin decir una palabra, creo que está conmocionada.

Me sobresalto cuando pega un gritico.

—¡Ah! Esto es hermoso, Christian —dice abrazándome.

Me besa, me besa y me vuelve a besar.

Yo me relajo inmediatamente, creí por un segundo que no le gustaría nada.

—Uff, que bueno que te ha gustado —digo poniéndole pestillo a la puerta.

En realidad yo ya sé lo que tengo planeado.

—¿Qué celebraremos? —dice caminando por toda la oficina.

¿Qué le digo?

Ay, dios.

«Vamos, Grey, inventa algo rápido.»

—Bueno, estamos celebrando que gracias a mi hermosa novia, tenemos todo esto —dice haciendo un ademán con la mano por toda la oficina.

—¿Tenemos?

—Sí, esto es tanto mío como tuyo. Es nuestro —digo sonriendo.

«Es nuestro.»

Todo es nuestro.

Ella me sonríe con esa sonrisa tan suya.

Creo que es hora.

¿Será hora de decirle?

Joder, estoy muy nervioso.

Ni dando el discurso de apertura estaba tan nervioso.

Mis manos sudan más que nunca, en mi pecho siento una especie de emoción, ansiedad y miedo al mismo tiempo.

Pero quiero hacerla mi mujer, ¿para qué esperar tanto tiempo si llevamos mucho juntos?

Está más que claro que ella es la mujer de mi vida.

A la que quiero tener el resto de mi vida a mi lado.

—Ana... —murmuro detrás de ella haciendo que se voltee.

—¿Si?

Siento un nudo formarse en mi garganta.

«Es hora. Vamos, Grey, tú puedes.»

Saco la cajita del bolsillo interno de mi saco y me arrodillo en frente de ella, abriendo la caja de _Cartier_. Veo que por impulso ella se lleva sus manos a su boca y sus ojos se cristalizan.

«No, cariño, no llores.»

«Me parte el alma verte llorar.»

¿Cómo se supone que debo empezar esto?

Se me olvidaron las palabras que he estado ensayando.

J-o-d-e-r

—Eh... nena, no hay palabras para describir el amor que siento por ti, además de que se me olvidó lo que estaba ensayando —digo y ella ríe con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Suspiro—. Tú siempre has sido la mujer de mi vida, a la única que he amado, y la única que he mirado más de lo que cualquier hombre puede mirar a su mujer, no sé si eso es posible, pero en mi vida sí lo es, tú te robaste mi corazón desde el primer día en que te vi, y no sabes cuánto me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, tú me cambiaste por completo. Pronto cumpliremos cuatro años de noviazgo y yo me pregunté, ¿por qué otro año de novios? ¿Por qué no ser algo más que novios? Está más que claro que estamos destinados a estar juntos, y yo no quiero seguir siendo tu novio. Yo quiero ser tu esposo, el padre de tus hijos... Y por eso estoy aquí, arrodillado alrededor de todo esto, para preguntarte: Anastasia Rose Steele, ¿quieres ser mi esposa? ¿La futura señora Grey y madre de mis hijos?


	70. ¿Puedo hacerte el amor como se debe?

**+18**

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.**

—Eh... nena, no hay palabras para describir el amor que siento por ti, además de que se me olvidó lo que estaba ensayando —dice y yo río con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas—. Tú siempre has sido la mujer de mi vida, a la única que he amado, y la única que he mirado más de lo que cualquier hombre puede mirar a su mujer, no sé si eso es posible, pero en mi vida sí lo es, tú te robaste mi corazón desde el primer día en que te vi, y no sabes cuánto me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, tú me cambiaste por completo. Quiero cuidarte, protegerte y amarte por el resto de mi vida. Pronto cumpliremos cuatro años de noviazgo y yo me pregunté, ¿por qué otro año más de novios? ¿Por qué no ser algo más que novios? Está más que claro que estamos destinados a estar juntos, y yo no quiero seguir siendo tu novio. Yo quiero ser tu esposo, el padre de tus hijos... Y por eso estoy aquí, arrodillado alrededor de todo esto, para preguntarte: Anastasia Rose Steele, ¿quieres ser mi esposa? ¿La futura señora Grey y madre de mis hijos?

No. Lo. Puedo. Creer.

Quiere que me case con él.

¡Quiere que me case con él!

Caen millares de lágrimas por mis mejillas, nunca creí que este día llegaría tan pronto, estoy jodidamente feliz, quiero saltar como una niña de cinco años.

¿Puedo hacerlo?

Joder, claro que sí, pero no lo haré, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que Christian todavía está arrodillado esperando mi respuesta.

—¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí! —digo tirándome en sus brazos haciendo que caiga en el suelo acostado, lo beso como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Los dos reímos como dos niños, bueno casi tenemos diecinueve, creo que somos adolescentes todavía.

Christian se acomoda quedando sentado con las piernas cruzadas, saca el anillo de la cajita y lo desliza en mi dedo. Es perfecto.

Es un precioso diamante ovalado sobre un aro de platino. Uau, es grande... Grande pero simple, deslumbrante en su simplicidad.

—Te amo tanto —murmuro sollozando y me tiro a besarlo haciendo que vuelva a caer en la manta conmigo encima.

Estaba a punto de golpear las copas pero las pudo esquivar.

—Yo también te amo, mi amor, mucho —dice él besándome dulcemente—. Ahora, ¿puede hacerte el amor como se debe?

Esas palabras hace se despierte mi hambre sexual.

—¿Aquí?

—Claro, tenemos aproximadamente...—Mira su reloj rolex—. Una hora. Te tengo para mí una hora, así que la tenemos que aprovechar.

Sin más yo lo vuelvo a besar, aquí nadie nos puede escuchar ¿verdad?

El ruedo en la manta quedando encima de mí y besa y mordisquea mi cuello.

—Levántate para quitarte este vestido —susurra en mi oído.

Me levanto con él siguiéndome y con mucho cuidado baja la cremallera de mi vestido rozando mi piel con sus dedos.

El vestido se desliza por mi cuerpo cayendo a mis pies, quedando yo solamente con unas medias con ligueros y mis tacones, con este vestido no era necesario ponerme sujetador.

—Joder, te ves muy hermosa y caliente así —dice pasando sus manos por mi cintura y luego mis nalgas.

Christian camina hasta situarse detrás de mí, sus manos recorren mis caderas, mis cinturas, y las sube por mis costillas apenas rozando mi piel con sus dedos y luego llegan hasta mis pechos, mis pezones se yerguen ante su tacto.

Empieza a jugar con ellos y me besa el cuello.

—Levanta los brazos y cógete de mi cabeza —susurra en mi oído.

Lo hago de inmediato y mis pechos se elevan y se acomodan en sus manos, mis pezones se endurecen más; mis manos se hunden en su cabello y tiro de él suavemente.

Él comienza a pellizcar mis erectos pezones y a besar y chupar mi cuello.

—Ah... —Se me escapa un gemido involuntario y mis dedos tiran un poco más fuerte de su cabello haciendo que el gruña.

Me pego más a él sintiendo su erección en mi trasero, no es justo, él todavía está vestido.

De eso me encargo yo.

Me volteo con toda la sensualidad que puedo mientras que él me mira con esos penetrantes ojos grises que me desarman por completo.

Alargo mi mano y le quito el saco, tirándolo a algún lugar de la oficina, luego comienzo de desabotonar su camisa. Cuando llego al último botón la abro por completo y luego la deslizo por sus hombros lentamente, y luego cae en el suelo.

Puedo ver sus cicatrices que apenas son visibles, me inclino y beso una por una, y él gime bajito.

—No te quites las medias ni los tacones. Esta es una imagen digna de admirar —susurra con sus pupilas dilatada mientras me da un repaso.

Eso hace que mi excitación aumente.

Él se inclina y se quita sus zapatos junto a sus calcetines quedando solamente con su pantalón.

Esta sí que es una imagen digna de mirar.

Yo me vuelvo a acercar y me deshago de su cinturón luego de su bragueta, bajo sus pantalones hasta los tobillos y él queda en unos bóxers negros ajustados haciendo ver su erecto miembro.

Se mueve a un lado para sacarse sus pantalones y luego se acerca a mí y me vuelve a besar apasionadamente.

Con cuidado me recuesta en la manta.

—Creo que dejaremos el vino para después —dice mirando la botella y yo río.

Me saca las bragas lentamente y luego se detiene a admirarme. Sus manos suben y bajan por mis muslos haciéndome estremecer.

—Esto nos ayudará —dice tomando la crema batida y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mí.

El echa crema batida en mis pezones erectos y luego baja por mi vientre.

Coge una fresa y empieza a pasarla por donde anteriormente pasó la crema batida, luego la acerca a su boca y la muerde, joder, a mí se sale un gemido involuntario, es tan erótico ver esto.

—¿Quieres? —pregunta tentándome y yo asiento frenéticamente.

Estoy desesperada.

El vuelve a pasar la fresa por mi vientre para untarla de crema y la acerca a mi boca llenando mis labios, yo le doy un mordisco y, dios, sabe delicioso.

—¿Te gusta?

Yo asiento sin dudar.

Él come otra fresa y luego se inclina y me besa, joder sí.

Sus besos comienzan a bajar por mi cuello, mi clavícula, hasta que llega a mis pechos, se mete un pezón en su boca y comienza a mordisquearlo, lamiendo toda la crema batida que hay ahí, sin dejar ni un poquito, luego cambia al otro pezón y repite el mismo proceso.

Cuando termina va bajando por mi vientre, su lengua recorre toda y luego la mete en mi ombligo donde da un pequeño mordisco que manda corrientes directo a mi entrepierna.

Vuelve a coger la crema batida y esta vez la echa en mi vagina, yo me estremezco, se siente raro y pegajoso tener crema batida ahí.

Acerca su boca y luego comienza a devorarme, el agarra mi mano con las suyas y yo coloco mis tacones en sus hombros al lado de su oído, esto es tan rico.

Su lengua penetra mi sexo una y otra vez, luego sube a mi hinchado clítoris para estimularlo.

—Ah... Christian —gimo y me agarro con más fuerza de sus manos, mis uñas se clavan en ellas.

Él levanta su cabeza de mi sexo y me ve sonriendo, sus labios están brillosos por mi humedad. Vuelve a subir a mí y me besa, mis manos viajan a sus bóxers y se los bajo con su ayuda, su pene está muy duro, puedo ver sus como sus venas se marcan desde aquí.

—¿Estás lista? —pregunta situando su pene en mi entrada.

—Para ti, siempre —murmuro.

Él roza su nariz con la mía y luego entra muy despacio en mí, me siento llena, el me complementa. Se queda inmóvil por unos segundos y yo me deleito con tan solo sentirle dentro de mí.

Me besa suavemente y baja hasta mis pezones donde se los devora sin dejar de moverse dentro de mí.

—¿Te gusta, mi amor? —pregunta jadeando mirándome con esos magníficos ojos grises.

—Me encanta, por favor, sigue así —gimo y mis uñas arañan su espalda.

Creo que eso dejará marcas.

Envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, clavando la punta de mis tacones en la parte baja de su espalda y la penetración es más profunda, él se mueve tan dolorosa y tortuosamente lento, me encanta cuando me lo hace suave y lento, pero también cuando me lo hace duro y rápido.

Él se comienza a mover un poco más rápido y yo me siento en la cúspide del momento, mi mente está completamente nublada por la sensación que está creciendo en mi vientre.

Sus manos toman las mías entrelazándolas y las pone encima de mi cabeza y ahora me penetra con un poco más de fuerza.

Esto es el paraíso.

—Oh... nena, sí, joder, joder —gime Christian corriéndose dentro de mí.

—Ah... sí, mi amor, te amo tanto —gimo yo llegando al clímax.

Christian cae exhausto encima de mí, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello, todavía tiene la respiración entrecortada, como la mía.


	71. Súbete la cremallera del pantalón

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Estamos acostados en la manta desnudos, bueno ella tiene sus medias y tacones, pero literalmente estamos desnudos. Así se ve jodidamente caliente que con tan solo verla me pongo duro.

Ana hace círculos con sus dedos en mi pecho, uau, después de ese delicioso sexo quedé exhausto.

Estoy jodidamente feliz, ella dijo que sí, ella será mi esposa. Sé que todavía somos jóvenes, pero ¿para qué esperar más? Haré y todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerla feliz, yo la amo y siempre lo haré.

—¿Cuándo nos casaremos? —le pregunto acariciando su castaño cabello.

—La verdad es que no sé, ¿alguna idea? —dice ella mirándome.

Esos ojos azules me matan.

—Estaba pensando en hacerlo el 5 de junio, ya que ese es nuestro aniversario —digo mirándole para ver su reacción.

—¡¿Qué?! Christian eso es en menos de un mes —dice ella consternada.

Bien, es hora de sacar tus armas, Grey.

—Lo sé y lo podemos hacer, ese día cumplimos cuatro años de novios y yo quería hacerlo inolvidable —susurro.

—Me gusta tu idea, pero creo que es imposible organizar una boda en veintiséis días.

—Claro que es posible, ya Kate con ayuda de Mia y mi madre han empezado a adelantar algunas cosas —digo abochornado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Ellas lo saben? Eres un obseso del control.

—Sí, necesitaba su ayuda para todo esto, y sí, lo soy —digo sonriendo mientras recuerdo el día que les dije que me quería casar con Ana.

Ellas pegaron un grito al cielo, pero estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudarme.

Mia prácticamente se volvió loca.

Mi madre casi se cae desmayada de la silla.

Y Kate escupió la soda que estaba bebiendo en mi cara.

—¿Quién además de ellas lo saben?

—Tu padre —susurro.

—¡Mi padre lo sabe! —dice estupefacta.

Está abrumada, lo puedo ver.

—Claro, necesitaba su consentimiento para poder casarme contigo como se debe —digo recordando ese día.

 _Voy camino a la casa del señor Steele, joder, es Ray, ni siquiera en mis pensamientos puedo decirle Ray._

 _Hoy he decidido pedir su mano para poder decirle a Ana que se case conmigo._

 _Mi madre, Kate y Mia han empezado a adelantar algunas cosas, solamente falta que Ana me diga que sí y luego pedirle de que color quiere la boda, y esas cosas, quiero que ella elija lo que quiera, yo solamente estoy para consentirla._

 _¿Qué pasa si ella me dice que no?_

 _Mi madre me dijo que es imposible que me diga que no porque ella me ama mucho, y yo confío en mi madre._

 _¿Y su padre no me da su consentimiento?_

 _Nos vamos a las vegas y nos casamos allá, eso no me detendrá. Yo solamente quiero hacer esto como se debe._

 _Cuando llego a casa Ray, me bajo del coche y camino hasta la puerta. La toco dos veces y Martha sale a abrirme sonriente como siempre._

— _Christian —dice dándome un abrazo._

 _Ella ha sido muy tierna desde que la conozco._

— _Hola, Martha. ¿Se encuentra Ray?_

— _Sí, él está en su despacho, pasa —dice haciéndose a un lado._

— _Gracias —digo y entro a la casa._

— _¿Quieres algo de beber?_

— _Mmm, no, así estoy bien._

 _Camino hasta el despacho de Ray y toco la puerta._

— _Adelante._

 _Paso y el levanta la vista, puedo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos._

— _Christian._

— _Hola, Ray —digo mientras estoy de pie a un lado de la puerta._

— _¿Y esa sorpresa? Por favor, siéntate —dice señalando una silla al frente de su escritorio._

— _Sí, eh... yo tengo que hablar con usted —digo poniéndome serio y acomodo mi corbata._

— _¿De qué? —dice sentándose recto en su silla._

— _Quiero pedir su mano para casarme con Ana._

— _¿Qué? Ustedes son muy jóvenes para casarse —dice frunciendo el ceño._

 _Bien, por lo menos no me ha golpeado._

 _Eso es un avance ¿no?_

— _Lo sé, pero yo no puedo esperar más para tener a su hija como se debe y por eso estoy aquí, para pedir su permiso y así casarme con Ana. Yo a ella la amo, y no veo la necesidad de esperar si sé que es la mujer de mi vida._

— _Bueno, supongo que no me debo oponer, a ustedes son adultos y saben lo que hacen. En el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndote me has parecido un tipo muy bueno para mi hija, sé que al principio no te traté bien, solamente estaba asumiendo que mi hija ya no era ninguna pequeña. Sí, tienes mi consentimiento, espero que la hagas feliz —dice sonriendo y yo me levanto feliz como una lombriz y le tiendo la mano._

— _Gracias, Ray —digo y el hala mi mano y me abraza._

— _Ahora eres un hijo más para la familia._

— _Por favor, solamente le pido que mantenga esto en secreto._

— _Cuenta conmigo, hijo._

—¿Y qué dijo él? —me pregunta Ana.

—Dijo que soy un hijo más para la familia —contesto sonriendo.

—Uff, qué bueno —dice Ana montándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Estoy feliz.

—Yo también.

—¿Quieres vino? —le pregunto.

—Por supuesto.

Me muevo y sirvo las dos copas con el vino y le entrego una a ella.

—Es rosado —murmura Ana.

— _Bollinger Grande Année Rosé, 1999_ —le digo y bebo un sorbo.

Mmm, delicioso.

—¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en un experto en los vinos?

—Solamente sé de los que me gusta —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Tomo una fresa y me la como. Ana hace lo mismo.

—¿Y que han adelantado las chicas?

—No lo sé, hay que preguntárselos, por más que intenté sacarle información fue imposible.

Mis ojos bajan por su cuerpo que está recostado de medio lado, y me quedo mirando sus largas piernas que ahora están cubiertas por las medias.

Siento como me pongo duro y estar desnudo no ayuda nada.

—Cumplimos otra fantasía: sexo en mi oficina —digo sonriendo.

—Pero yo quería que me lo hicieras encima del escritorio —dice haciendo un puchero y yo río.

—Eso se puede arreglar.

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta y yo frunzo el ceño.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto levantándome y poniéndome los bóxers.

—Christian, soy yo. —Es Mia—. Las personas ahí abajo están vueltas locas buscándote, piensan que te secuestraron, pero tranquilo yo les dije que sabía dónde estabas, creo que es hora de que bajen, lo siento, los distraje lo más que pude.

—Está bien, Mia, ya bajamos —digo y oigo como sus pasos se alejan—. Será en otra ocasión —le digo a Ana y ella asiente.

Vamos al baño y nos lavamos rápidamente, aunque Ana quedó un poco pegajosa, nos volvemos a vestir con la misma ropa y yo guardo la corbata en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

—¿Lista?

—Sí, vámonos. ¿Quién se encargará de todo esto? —pregunta.

—Tranquila, Andrea lo mandará a limpiar cuando todo el mundo se vaya.

—¿Su trabajo abarca eso?

—Por supuesto —contesto riendo.

Salimos de la oficina y nos regresamos al ascensor.

Cuando el ascensor llega a la planta baja salimos de él, y veo que todo el mundo está conversando animadamente. Nadie está preocupado, pero bueno.

—Christian, ¿dónde estabas? Tienes que dar el discurso de cierre —dice Ros llegando a mí.

Ella es pelirroja y tiene veinticinco años, además, creo que es homosexual.

—Estaba enseñándole el edificio a Ana —contesto encogiéndome de hombros y ella entrecierra los ojos—. Ya voy a dar el discurso de cierre —digo.

—Está bien —dice y se da media vuelta y se va.

En ese momento mi madre me ve y viene hacia nosotros.

Vaya, sí que nos extrañaban.

—Ana, ¿necesitas alguna ayuda para la cena de esta noche?

—No, Grace, tranquila, yo me encargo —contesta Ana sonriendo.

En ese momento mi madre se queda mirando su anillo y sonríe.

—Felicidades, estoy tan feliz por ustedes —dice.

—Gracias —contestamos al unísono.

Ahí se acerca más y susurra:

—Por cierto, Christian, súbete la cremallera del pantalón.

Oh. Por. Dios.

¡Qué vergüenza!

Creo que estoy sonrojado.

Subo rápidamente mi cremallera.

—Gracias, mamá —susurro avergonzado y ella ríe y se va.

—Wow, Dios —murmuro y Ana ríe—. Ven acompáñame.

Tomo su mano y caminamos hacia la tarima que está ahí temporalmente.

Cuando llegamos cojo el micrófono que hace un sonido distorsionado captando la atención de todo el mundo.

¡Bien!

—Buenas tardes —digo con la seguridad que tengo—. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que están aquí y a mi familia, por acompañarme en un día tan importante como el de hoy. A mi hermano Elliot, quien fue el encargado de diseñar este edificio —digo señalando a Elliot quien sonríe con arrogancia haciendo que varios de la familia rodemos los ojos—. A Albert, por ayudarme y explicarme todo acerca de las telecomunicaciones y las fusiones y adquisiciones, con él pude aprender sobre todo y aprendí a como sobrellevar esto, además que es como un tío para mí —digo señalando a Albert quien está al lado de Jenni, sonriendo —. A todos mis empleados, qué han estado aquí desde el principio de todo esto, que han confiado en mí —digo señalando a un grupo de personas en una mesas—. A mi abuelo Theodore, quien es el hombre al que yo he admirado toda mi vida, el que siempre quise seguir sus pasos, él sabe que desde pequeño he querido ser como él, y creo que lo he logrado. —Señalo a mi abuelo quien se limpia una lágrima—. Y por último a mi hermosa prometida. —Joder, me gusta cómo suena eso, me volteo a ver a Ana, quien está sonrojada y le beso sus nudillos y sonrío—. Sin su ayuda, su apoyo y su entusiasmo yo no habría logrado esto, ella siempre ha estado a mi lado y nunca ha dudado de mí, y yo hice todo lo posible por no defraudarla, y aquí estamos, esto es tanto mío como de ella, he logrado todo lo que me he propuesto, he dado mi mayor esfuerzo en todo esto, en Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc, y puedo decir que estoy completamente satisfecho. Y a todos los presentes, gracias por haber venido.

Escucho como todas las personas estallan en aplausos y gritos, puedo ver que mi padre está llorando, creo que se siente culpable, pero yo ya lo he perdonado.


	72. Orgullosos

**POV. Albert Steele.**

Estoy sentado con Jenni a mi lado, estamos esperando que Christian el discurso de cierre, pero al parecer el muchacho no aparece y no quiero pensar lo que está haciendo ya que vi que iba con Ana al ascensor, probablemente a su oficina, esos chicos no pueden estar mucho tiempo separados.

Por dios, creo que tienen más sexo que Jenni y yo.

Los he escuchado muchas veces y son unos insaciables que hasta sus gritos se escuchan en mi habitación, al parecer son unos expertos porque gritan mucho.

No quiero pensar desde que edad empezaron sus relaciones sexuales porque seguramente eso fue hace algunos años.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta Jenni sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—En nada —respondo nervioso.

No quiero que se entere de que estaba pensando en cómo Christian y Ana se hacen gritar mutuamente, aunque sé que ella también los ha escuchado.

En ese momento veo como se abren las puertas del ascensor y aparecen Christian y Ana. Bueno por lo menos aparecieron y no estaban secuestrados, se habían ido desde hace como una hora y media.

Veo como se acerca Ros a ellos, Ros es una mujer muy buena en su trabajo, se la recomendé a Christian y el aceptó sin rechistar.

Ella le dice unas cosas y el también, tampoco es que soy un profesional leyendo los labios, veo como ella se aleja y ahí se acerca Grace quien habla con ellos y luego dice algo que hace que Christian se suba la cremallera, por Dios, ¡los descubrió su madre!, ella solo ríe y se va.

Cómo me gustaría tener la libertad que tienen ellos, pero yo ya estoy muy viejo para eso.

Veo como Christian se acerca al escenario con Ana a su lado y comienza a dar el discurso de cierre.

—Buenas tardes —dice con la seguridad que tiene. Es muy bueno teniendo el control de la situación—. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que están aquí y a mi familia, por acompañarme en un día tan importante como el de hoy. A mi hermano Elliot, quien fue el encargado de diseñar este edificio —dice señalando a Elliot quien sonríe con arrogancia haciendo que varios de la familia rodemos los ojos—. A Albert, por ayudarme y explicarme todo acerca de las telecomunicaciones y las fusiones y adquisiciones, con él pude aprender sobre todo y aprendí a como sobrellevar esto, además que es como un tío para mí —dice señalándome a mí, estoy tan orgulloso de él, siempre supe que tenía potencial para los negociosos—. A todos mis empleados, qué han estado aquí desde el principio de todo esto, que han confiado en mí —dice señalando a un grupo de personas en una mesas—. A mi abuelo Theodore, quien es el hombre al que yo he admirado toda mi vida, el que siempre quise seguir sus pasos, él sabe que desde pequeño he querido ser como él, y creo que lo he logrado. —Señala a al abuelo quien se limpia una lágrima, yo también estaría llorando—. Y por último a mi hermosa prometida. —Esperen, esperen, esperen. ¡¿Qué?!—. Sin su ayuda, su apoyo y su entusiasmo yo no habría logrado esto, ella siempre ha estado a mi lado y nunca ha dudado de mí, y yo hice todo lo posible por no defraudarla, y aquí estamos, esto es tanto mío como de ella, he logrado todo lo que me he propuesto, he dado mi mayor esfuerzo en todo esto, en Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc, y puedo decir que estoy completamente satisfecho. Y a todos los presentes, gracias por haber venido.

Todo el mundo estalla en aplausos y gritos, pero yo solo me puedo concentrar en una cosa.

Él dijo prometida, ¿o estoy tan viejo que estoy empezando a escuchar mal?

—Christian dijo prometida, ¿verdad? —le pregunto en un susurro a Jenni.

—Sí —dice ella en estado de shock, como lo estoy yo.

¡Él dijo prometida!

Joder. Joder. Y más joder.

No. Lo. Puedo. Creer.

Ellos bajan del escenario como si nada, y todas las personas se acercan para darle la mano al nuevo CEO que es, pero... joder.

Volteo rápidamente hacia Ray que se encuentra sonriendo.

¡¿Qué demonios...?!

Él lo sabía.

¡Él lo sabía!

¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

Todavía no puedo salir de mi estado de shock.

¡Christian le pidió matrimonio a Ana y ella aceptó!

Todavía no sé porque me afecta tanto esta noticia, tal vez tengo mucha emoción acumulada que no sé cómo actuar.

Sí, es eso.

—Vamos a felicitarlos —le digo a Jenni quien asiente.

Christian y Ana se van a casar, y yo me alegro de eso.

 **POV. Raymond Steele**

Estoy tan orgulloso de mi niña, ella se ve tan feliz y radiante, ese chico la hace feliz, cuando él fue a mi casa para pedir mi consentimiento yo me sorprendí mucho, además, ¿quién hace eso hoy en día?, puedo ver que es un muchacho bien educado y ama mucho a mi Annie, y eso a mí me hace feliz.

Él se veía tan orgulloso cuando dijo que era su prometida, que finalmente supe que los dos están hechos el uno para el otro.

 **POV. Mia Grey**

—¡Viste, Kate, ella dijo que sí! —chillo cuando Christian nombró que Ana es su prometida.

—¡Sí! Ella sería una tonta si dijera que no —dice Kate sonriendo.

—Nuestro plan salió a la perfección.

Ya mi madre, Kate y yo tenemos adelantado algunas cosas de la boda, Christian quiere que sea el 5 de junio, solamente falta que Ana elija su vestido, el color que quiere utilizar para la boda, y unos que otros detalles. Nada del otro mundo.

Será una boda de ensueño, Christian dijo que no nos preocupáramos por el gasto.

Esta será una boda de noche ya que el 5 de junio cae día viernes, pero creo que todo saldrá perfecto.

—Mi muchacho se va a casar —dice la abuela Trevelyan con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí, abuela —murmuro yo con los ojos cristalizados.

No me gusta ver a las personas llorar porque después yo también querré llorar.

—Ya él es todo un hombre —dice el abuelo.

Mis abuelos están muy orgullosos de Christian, él siempre ha sido el nieto de sus ojos, no digo que ellos tienen preferencia, solamente digo que Christian es el más apegado a ellos.

—Estoy tan feliz —murmuro levantándome de mi asiento para ir a felicitar a mi hermano y a mi cuñada.

 **POV. Carrick Grey**

Christian se va a casar, mi hijo se va a casar.

Me sentí tan mal cuando agradeció a todas las personas y ninguna de esas era yo, me arrepiento tanto de no haberlo apoyado cuando me dijo que iba a dejar la universidad.

Y ahora es todo un CEO y lo peor es que no tuvo mi apoyo en todo esto que construyó el solo.

Sé que él me dijo que me perdonó pero yo no me he perdonado a mí mismo, todavía sigo pensando que soy un mal padre que le dijo cosas horribles a su hijo solamente por haberle dicho que quería dejar la universidad para ser un empresario.

Espero que algún día este remordimiento que siento desaparezca.

—Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? —pregunta Grace a mi lado.

—Estoy tan feliz de que Christian se vaya a casar —le digo.

En parte eso es verdad, estoy tan feliz de que Christian haya hecho su vida al lado de Ana, aunque sean muy jóvenes, sé que están hecho el uno para el otro.

 **POV. Susannah Kert**

No puede ser, Christian se casará con Ana.

Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que ellos se separaran en algún momento, pero no.

¡Se casarán!

Las lágrimas corren por mi cara y gracias a Dios que ellos no me pueden ver, me colé aquí y estoy escondida detrás de unos pilares, no quiero que ellos me vean y formen un show.

Ya yo me he resignado, Christian Grey nunca será para mí, es imposible que él se fije en mí cuando tiene a Anastasia en un lado, ella tiene más pecho y culo que yo, cuanto la envidio.

Hace unos días me comuniqué con Leila, mi mejor amiga de la infancia y ella dijo que iba a regresar de Seattle, ella también se ha resignado, nunca tendrá a Christian Grey.

Ella y yo estábamos enamoradas de Christian cuando estábamos en el instituto.

Él será como nuestro amor platónico o algo así, yo lo amo, pero muchas veces el amor no es correspondido.

Sólo espero que pronto consiga a un chico que me ame, me mire y me mime como Christian lo hace con Ana.

Envidio tanto su amor, es más, creo que muchas personas lo envidian, desde hace años que están juntos y nada ni nadie los ha separado.

Sólo espero que sean felices como se merecen ya que han pasado por muchos episodios dolorosos en sus vidas, solamente les queda ser felices, como espero serlo yo en algunos años.

 _ **Quiero dedicar este capítulo a nuestra querida y amada Xareni, una chica que apenas estaba empezando a vivir, pero por cosas de la vida ya no se encuentra con nosotros, ahora se encuentra en un lugar mejor y espero que esté disfrutando junto a su familia. La vida, algunas veces es injusta y se lleva de nuestro lado a personas importantes, pero hay que recordarles con los mejores momentos que vivieron a nuestro lado, y no sufrir por algo que a ellos los molestaría.**_

 _ **Xareni, te quiero, aunque nunca te pude ver en persona**_ **.**


	73. Nueva seguridad personal

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Después de dar el discurso Ana y yo bajamos del escenario donde nos reciben muchas personas para felicitarnos y despedirse, ya quiero llegar a mi casa, la verdad es que estoy cansado.

Le doy la mano a varios empresarios que asistieron, algunos me felicitan por mi hermosa prometida haciéndome sentir más orgulloso de lo que estoy, también posamos para algunas fotos.

Poco a poco la multitud se va calmando y ahí veo que mi familia se está acercando a nosotros.

Muy bien, aquí vamos.

Cuando llega mi familia, Mia es la primera en saltar a nuestros brazos chillando como si fuera una niña de cinco años.

—Ay, hermanito, cuñadita, felicidades —dice abrazándonos.

—¡Hermano, te la tenías guardadita! —grita Elliot haciéndonos reír a todos.

Ahí se acercan los abuelos a nosotros y nos abrazan.

—Estamos tan orgullosos de ustedes, felicidades —dice el abuelo entrecortadamente.

—Gracias, abuelos —digo yo.

—Hijo, nos has dejado a todo con la boca abierta, ¿hace cuánto se comprometieron? —pregunta mi padre.

—Hace aproximadamente dos horas —digo mirando mi reloj.

—Ana, déjanos ver el anillo que Christian no nos dejó hacer —dice Kate y yo simplemente me encojo de hombro.

Cuando ella ve el anillo pega un grito al cielo haciéndonos respingar a todos.

—¡Ah! Es tan hermoso. Grey, eres un maldito —dice mirándome y yo río.

—Lo mejor es para ella —digo abrazando a Ana.

Duramos un rato recibiendo las felicitaciones de mi familia, de Ray y de Albert y Jenni, hasta algunos empleados nos felicitan, incluyendo a Andrea que por lo que veo le cayó muy bien a Ana.

—Christian, quiero pasar por casa para visitar a Bombón —susurra Ana en mi oído.

Bombón se está quedando en casa de Ray, no la podemos llevar al Escala porque no está permitido, además en casa de Ray tiene más libertad.

—Está bien, mi amor, como tú digas —murmuro.

—Hermanito, ¿qué te parece si en la noche vamos a alguna disco? —pregunta Elliot.

—¡Sí! —chilla Kate—. Así podemos invitar a las chicas de la universidad también, hace tiempo que no salgo a bailar.

—Oigan, yo no puedo ir —dice Mia haciendo un puchero.

—Claro que sí —replica Kate.

—Claro que no, tengo diecisiete.

—Pero con un poco de maquilla parecerás un poco mayor y capaz no te pidan identificación, yo me encargo de eso —dice Kate sonriendo y Mia también lo hace.

—Está bien, esta noche después de la cena nos vamos de disco —digo mientras todos salimos de Grey House.

Cada uno se monta en su coche y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino, a nosotros nos siguen los nuevos guardaespaldas.

—Christian, quiero que me enseñes a manejar —dice Ana.

—¿Qué?

—Que quiero que me enseñas a manejar un coche, quiero sacar mi permiso —dice ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ana, no es necesario que hagas eso.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

—Está bien, hay que inscribirte para que saques tu permiso, yo me encargaré de enseñarte a manejar.

—Gracias, eres el mejor —dice dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Ana se encuentra preparando la cena en la cocina del Escala, nuestras familias vendrán a cenar dentro de una hora más o menos.

Después de visitar a Bombón —quién se encuentra bien—, nos devolvimos al Escala donde pasamos toda la tarde haciendo el amor, somos unos insaciables.

En ese momento suena el ascensor y yo camino para ver quién es, veo que son los guardaespaldas.

Jason Taylor, es un hombre de veinte cinco años, corpulento y ex marine.

Luke Sawyer, es un hombre de veintiún años, es compañero de Jason, ex militar, fue a Afganistán por tres años, llegó a E.E.U.U hace unos meses y necesita el empleo.

—Señor, aquí estamos —dice Jason.

—Eso veo, vengan —digo y hago que me sigan a la cocina donde se encuentra Ana.

Cuando llegamos ella encuentra bailando _Crazy in Love,_ ella es muy caliente bailando, espero que me lo demuestre hoy en la disco.

Mierda. Estoy duro.

—Ana —la llamo y ella inmediatamente voltea—. Ellos son Jason Taylor y Luke Sawyer —digo señalando a los chicos—. Nuestra nueva seguridad personal.

Ella de inmediato se acerca y le tiende la mano a cada uno.

—Mucho gusto —dice sonriendo.

—Señorita Steele —dicen ellos al unísono.

Mierda, son muy profesionales.

—Díganme solamente Ana —dice ella frunciendo el ceño.

—No creo que al señor le guste —dice Luke mirándome.

—A mí no me miren, por mí no hay problema —digo levantando las manos, sé muy bien que Ana odia cuando le dicen «señorita Steele».

—Está bien... Ana —dice Jason y sus comisuras se arquean brevemente.

—Pueden ir a la oficina de seguridad —digo.

—Sí, señor —responden y se van.

—¿Ellos se quedarán aquí? —pregunta Ana.

—Sí, mientras estábamos en la inauguración mandé a habilitar dos habitaciones para ellos, de ahora en adelante serán nuestra sombra.

—Oh, está bien —dice dándose la vuelta para seguir cocinando.

—Ana, he pensado en... contratar un ama de llaves —digo sentándome en un taburete.

—Nosotros no necesitamos un ama de llaves.

—Claro que sí, tu sola no podrás limpiar todo esto, y ahora hay dos personas adicionales, además, siempre estarás cansada por la universidad, y así no serás la única mujer aquí —digo como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Está bien —dice ella rodando los ojos.

Yo me levanto del taburete y me acerco a ella sigilosamente y le doy un azote en ese follable culo que tiene.

—¡Hey! —dice ella protestando.

—Poner los ojos en blanco es de mala educación, si lo vuelves a hacer te volveré a azotar, no quiero una prometida mal educada —digo tratando de parecer serio, pero la verdad es que me estoy mordiendo los labios para no reírme al ver su cara.

—Como diga el señor —dice con ironía y yo le doy otro azote.

—A mí no se me habla así —digo abrazándola.

—Christian, me estás distrayendo, déjame terminar de cocinar —dice ella seria.

—A mí me gusta distraerte —murmuro volteándola y arrinconándola contra la encimera de la cocina.

—Tu familia puede llegar en cualquier momento, además hay dos personas merodeando por ahí.

—A la mierda ellos —digo y me lanzo a besarla.

Mis manos se aferran a sus caderas, mi lengua juega con la suya, la levanto y luego la siento en la encimera mientras ella rodea mi cintura con sus piernas.

Me acerco más pongo mis manos en sus muslos y hago una deliciosa fricción que la hace gemir y enredar sus manos en mi cabello.

—Ujum —carraspea alguien haciéndonos separar jadeantes.

Nos volteamos y vemos a mi familia y la de Ana parada en el umbral de la cocina, cada uno con una sonrisa en la cara, y el que había carraspeado era Elliot —como siempre—, Ana está de mil colores, pero vamos, estamos en nuestro hogar y podemos hacer lo que queramos.

—Buenas noches —digo sentándome en un taburete, para que no vean la terrible erección que me causó mi prometida.

—Buenas noches —responden ellos sentándose también.

En realidad se sentaron fueron las mujeres, los hombres se quedaron de pie como caballeros que son.

—Yo terminaré de cocinar esto —dice Ana señalando los sartenes que están en el grill.

—Oh, yo te ayudo —dice Mia entusiasmada levantándose de su puesto.

—Yo no te ayudo, soy un desastre —dice Kate encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, es verdad, lo sé por experiencia propia —dice Elliot con una mueca haciéndonos reír—. Hermanito lamente haberles destruido el momento —dice burlón. Maldito...

—Cállate la boca, Lelliot —gruño—. Vamos a la sala —digo levantándome del taburete.

Salimos de la cocina y nos vamos a la sala, aquí si cabemos todos.

—Hermanito, te tengo mucha envidia, ¡tú apartamento es mucho mejor que el mío! —dice Elliot con indignación haciéndome reír.

—Y no me costó para nada buscarlo —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Créeme Elliot, yo también le tengo envidia —dice Albert que había estado callado.

—Espero que pronto hagas una fiesta aquí para terminar de inaugurarlo —murmura Elliot.

«Oh, créeme que yo ya lo inauguré con mi querida novia.»

—No te hagas muchas ilusiones, muchacho —digo en modo de advertencia.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—Christian, ¿y cómo te va aquí? ¿Están cómodos?

—Sí, papá, estamos muy cómodo, nos adaptamos rápidamente.

—¿Y los de seguridad? ¿Ya Ana sabe?

—Sí, pensé que no lo iba a tomar bien pero sí lo hizo —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Y así seguimos conversando hasta que Ana anuncia que ya la cena está lista.

Todos pasamos al comedor y yo ayudo a Ana a servir, luego degustamos la deliciosa comida que preparó mi hermosa prometida.


	74. ¿Por qué no hacemos un trío?

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Tenemos una cena muy amena, me la estoy pasando de maravilla, hace tanto tiempo que no convivía así con mi familia, se puede decir que hasta los extrañaba —creo que eso es obvio—.

Ahora mismo nos encontramos sentados en el sofá de la sala comiendo un delicioso pastel de vainilla hecho por mi hermosa y caliente prometida, esto le ha quedado de muerte, lo estoy disfrutando mucho.

—¡Elliot! Eres un abusador —le gruñe Mía a Elliot quien le robó un pedazo de pastel.

Ella se mueve y hace lo mismo, pero toma un pedazo más grande y se lo come.

—¡Hey! —protesta Elliot.

—Eso te pasa por idiota —le dice Kate a Elliot y todos reímos.

—Christian, ¿y cuando es la boda? —pregunta Albert y yo miro a Ana sonriendo.

—Este 5 de junio —digo tranquilamente.

—¿Tan rápido?

—Sí, ese día es nuestro aniversario, ¿por qué no? —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Estás muy emocionado —murmura Elliot.

—Espero que tu sientes cabeza pronto —le dice mi madre y el escupe el pastel que estaba comiendo.

—¡Mamá! —gruñe—. Me hiciste escupir el pastel, yo no me quiero casar todavía, además, creo que nunca me casaré.

Wow, esto no me lo esperaba, miro a Kate quien tiene el semblante dolido, bueno, Elliot prácticamente dijo que no se ve en un futuro con ella, es un idiota.

—Eso es muy inmaduro de tu parte, idiota —gruñe Mia.

—¿Qué? Yo no me quiero casar, esa es la verdad, no quiero estar amarrado a un matrimonio, eso nunca, quiero seguir con mi libertad.

De acuerdo, si mi querido hermano sigue hablando le partiré la cara, Kate tiene los ojos cristalizados, pero afortunadamente nadie se da cuenta.

Sé que Elliot no es un hombre de matrimonio, pero ya lleva varios años de noviazgo con Kate, creí que el la veía como la mujer de su vida... como yo veo a Ana. En cambio, Kate si se ve que tenía un futuro planeado con él, pero como siempre mi hermano está mandando todo a la mierda.

Bueno, apenas tiene veintiún años y Kate diecinueve... sólo espero que resuelvan esto.

—Entonces no llegues llorando cuando te quedes solo —dice Mia sacándole la lengua.

Mi hermanita sí que es una soñadora, de esas que esperan por su príncipe azul.

A la hora la familia se va menos Elliot, Kate y Mia, nosotros nos iremos a la disco, ellos trajeron su ropa para cambiarse aquí, así que Ana los guía a las habitaciones que se encuentran en la segunda planta y yo me voy a nuestra habitación para ducharme.

Ya todos estamos listos, yo me vestí con unos vaqueros negros rasgados y un polo que marca todos mis músculos, Ana se puso un pantalones cortos —cosa que no me agrada—, una blusa de tirantes roja que resalta sus pechos y unos tacones súper altos.

—¿Vamos? —le tendiéndole la mano.

—Sí, vamos —dice ella tomándola.

Miro furtivamente su anillo y mi pecho se hincha, ella pronto será mi esposa.

Salimos de la habitación y vamos a la sala donde ya están los chicos esperando.

—Uau, Mia, pareciera que tuvieras treinta años —le digo a mi hermana en forma de broma haciendo que ella me fulmine con la mirada.

—Sí, creo que así no le pedirán la identificación —murmura Kate.

—Bueno, ya basta de charla, larguémonos de aquí —dice Elliot levantándose del sofá.

Ana coge su cartera, y nos encaminamos al ascensor, yo voy detrás de ella para poder admirar ese magnífico culo que tiene, es de escándalo.

Cuando el ascensor llega al parking Elliot se va a su coche junto con Kate y Mia y yo me voy en el mío con Ana. Jason y Luke nos siguen en un 4 X 4.

Salimos del parking del Escala y nos vamos a la discoteca que queda a unos veinte minutos de aquí.

He pensado en comprarle un coche a Ana para su cumpleaños, aunque todavía faltan unos cinco meses para eso, ¿puede ser un regalo de bodas?, no, no creo que pueda ser un regalo de bodas, mejor espero hasta su cumpleaños.

Cuando llegamos, miro la hora, 21.22, sí, estamos a buena hora. Espero no terminar emborrachándome aquí.

Bajamos del coche y le entrego las llaves al aparcacoches quien admira muy entusiasmado mi coche.

Los chicos aparecen detrás de nosotros y caminamos hacia la entrada. Mia está muy nerviosa, espero que no la devuelvan.

El tipo de seguridad que está en la entrada nos mira con recelo, se cree superior a nosotros el muy maldito.

—¿Y el acompañante de ella? —pregunta señalando a Mia quien lo mira nerviosa. Por un momento nos quedamos callados.

—Soy yo —dice una voz detrás de nosotros haciéndonos voltear.

No puedo creer lo que veo.

—¡Ethan! —chillan Ana y Kate a la vez y corren a abrazarlo.

Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, de hecho no los veíamos desde que estábamos en el instituto, hasta donde tengo entendido él se había ido del país con su madre.

Ahora que lo pienso él tiene el mismo apellido que Kate, y ellos se parecen mucho, oh joder, ¿es su hermano?, pero si tienen la misma edad. Esto es muy confuso.

—Ay hermanito, te extrañe mucho —dice Kate entrecortadamente.

—Yo también enana —dice él.

—Esperen, ¿ustedes son hermanos? —pregunta Ana incrédula.

—Sí, le explicamos adentro, ahora pasemos —dice Ethan.

El tipo de seguridad nos vuelve a mirar y a mí ya me está sacando de mis casillas.

—Nos va a dejar pasar, ¿sí o no? —pregunto enojado.

—Ustedes se ven muy jóvenes —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mire —le muestro mi identificación—. Somos mayores de edad, todos tenemos la misma edad, como puede ver somos compañeros de clases, menos mi hermano mayor, así que déjenos pasar y no perder más tiempo aquí, ¿o quiere que le haga una queja a él dueño para ponerlo a usted de patitas en la calle? —digo furioso.

Él tipo se hace a un lado y nosotros pasamos, uff, por lo menos Mia pasó coladita.

—De nada, hermanita —le digo a Mia quien me saca la lengua—. Si vuelves a hacer eso, probablemente te pidan la identificación —digo riendo.

Caminamos hacia una mesa y cada uno nos sentamos, yo al lado de Ana, por supuesto.

Mia está mirando mucho a Ethan, y él a ella, cosa que no me gusta, pero luego recuerdo era gay, o es todavía, la verdad es que no sé.

Jason y Luke están a una distancia discreta, cosa que agradezco.

—Buenas noches, ¿qué quieren de tomar? —pregunta una mesera, que parece que anduviera desnuda.

—¡Cervezas! —grita Elliot y yo niego con la cabeza, que más, tendré que beber cerveza, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago.

La mesera se va y a los minutos regresa con seis cervezas, y nos la entrega.

—Muy bien, empiecen a explicar —dice Ana a Ethan y Kate.

—Bueno, Ethan es mi hermano...

—¿Son mellizos? —pregunto interrumpiéndolos.

—No, tenemos la misma edad pero no somos mellizos, somos hijos de madres diferentes, como pueden ver mi padre era un zorro y embarazó primero a la mamá de Ethan y luego a mi madre —dice Kate encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo no sabía que ustedes conocían a Kate —dice Ethan señalándonos a Ana y a mí.

—Sí la conocíamos, ¿por qué te habías ido? —dice Ana.

—Bueno, mi madre vive en España y cuando tenía dieciséis me llevó con ella, yo en ese tiempo no tenía ni voz ni voto porque era menor de edad, por eso cuando cumplí los dieciocho hice todo lo posible para regresar acá, me gusta Seattle —dice Ethan y yo ya entiendo todo.

—Qué bueno que has regresado, hermanito —dice Kate abrazándolo—. Ahora vamos a bailar.

Yo le doy un trago a mi cerveza y me levanto con Ana para dirigirnos a la pista de baile, al igual que Elliot y Kate. Veo como Ethan se acerca a Mia y comienza a hablar con ella, luego toma su mano y la trae a la pista.

¿Pero qué mierdas...?

—Ethan es gay, ¿verdad? —le pregunto a Ana.

—Bueno, así decían todos en el instituto, a lo mejor ha cambiado —murmura Ana y yo me tenso—. Oye, cálmate, ¿pretendías que Mía viniera y no bailara con nadie? ¿Entonces cuál es el sentido de haberla traído?

Tiene razón, ya mi hermana es mayorcita para saber lo que hace.

En la pista de baile Ana pega su trasero a mi pene que poco a poco comienza a despertar y luego comienza a mover las caderas al compás de la canción.

Joder. Esto será una tortura.

Pongo mis manos en su cintura y comienzo a moverme con ella, haciéndole notar como me pone de duro.

Somos magnífico bailando.

Acerco mi nariz a su cuello y aspiro el embriagante aroma que tiene y para luego morderlo levemente.

—Me encantas —susurro en su oído.

Seguimos moviéndonos.

Cuando ya estamos cansados regresamos a la mesa a seguir bebiendo nuestras cervezas.

Ya es tarde, no sé qué hora es, lo que sé es que estoy muy borracho, joder, apenas puedo caminar, Ana también está achispada.

Hemos disfrutado mucho.

Ahora nos encontramos bailando también pero creo que en cualquier momento me desmayaré, lo mejor será irnos.

—Anaaaa, va-vaamoonoss, mi amoll —murmuro en su oído.

—Vamos al baño —dice ella, no está tan ebria como yo.

No creo que mi pene está en condiciones para una ronda de sexo.

—Noo —murmuro y comienzo a salir de la pista con ella.

En estos momentos no puedo controlar mi cuerpo.

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Me da mucha risa como Christian está actuando, es la primera vez que lo veo tan borracho.

Nos acercamos a la mesa donde se encuentra Elliot con Kate en una sesión de besos.

—Nosotros nos vamos —murmuro y ellos ni caso me hacen.

Me acerco a los chicos de seguridad con Christian.

—Uno de ustedes nos tienen que llevar, Christian no puede conducir así —les digo.

—Está bien, señorita, Sawyer, llévalos al Escala —dice Jason, creo que se llama así.

Sawyer se mueve y me ayuda con Christian que sólo está balbuceando unas cosas.

—Anaa, te amoo.

—Yo también, ahora sube al coche —le digo y el me hace caso.

El camino al Escala Christian solamente me besaba apasionadamente y me decía cosas que me ponían húmeda. Joder, hasta borracho es tremendo seductor.

Sawyer me ayuda a llevarlo a la habitación y yo lo acuesto en la cama.

—Sawyer, regresa y que los chicos se vengan para acá y se queden en las habitaciones de arriba.

—Sí... Ana —dice él y se va.

Yo voy hasta donde está Christian y comienzo a desvestirlo.

—Anaaa, ¿por qué no me montas como solooo tú sabes hacerlo? —pregunta con un poco de dificultad.

—Por que no.

Cuando está solamente en bóxers, me comienzo a desvestir yo.

—Eres la prometida más hermosa de la Tierra, te amooo, mi amoll.

Sus palabras me desarman, es todo un seductor.

—Veo dos Ana's, ¿por qué no hacemos un trío?

Y se acabó la magia.

—Christian, ¡cállate! —digo riendo, ¿todos los borrachos son así de graciosos?

Cuando me termino de vestir me voy directo a la cama, Christian ya se quedó dormido, joder, la próxima vez no va a beber tanto alcohol.

Pero hasta borracho me encanta.


	75. Clases de conducción

**POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Despierto al lado de mi hermoso prometido, emocionada, hoy es sábado y él me prometió que hoy me enseñaría a conducir.

Él todavía sigue dormido, nos acostamos a la una de la madrugada ya que mi amor es un completo insaciable, puedo decir que está agotado pero se tiene que levantar sí o sí.

Ya ha pasado dos semana desde que me propuso matrimonio y los preparativos de la boda me han tenido un poquito agobiada, nada que no se pueda arreglar, pero puedo decir que ya tengo casi todo listo, en estos momentos agradezco mucho la ayuda de Grace, Kate y Mia, además ella tienen un muy buen gusto.

Hace como una semana y media conocimos a una pareja: Melanie Brewster y William West. Son unos jóvenes muy divertidos y hemos pasado ratos agradables con ellos, Melanie es una chica rubia ojos verdes de veinticuatro años y William un joven pelinegro, ojos oscuros de veintisiete años, los dos son muy atractivos, ellos también viven en el Escala, algunos pisos abajo, de hecho, Christian y yo iremos a cenar ésta noche a su apartamento.

Christian hace unos días contrato a un ama de llaves, se llama Gail Jones, tiene veinticinco años y es muy cariñosa y atenta, trabaja aquí de lunes a viernes.

Me levanto de la cama y veo que Christian no hace ningún ademán de levantarse, así que vuelvo a saltar en la cama, encima de él.

—¡Mierda! ¡Ana! —gruñe mientras abre los ojos.

—A despertarse dormilón, recuerda que me prometiste que me enseñarías a conducir hoy —digo sonriendo mientras él hace una mueca de disgusto.

—Joder, ¿no lo podemos hacer más tarde?

Está refunfuñando mucho, y eso no me gusta.

—Son las ocho de la mañana así que te levantas —digo saliendo de la cama mientras me voy al baño a hacer mis necesidades.

Sí, son las ocho de la mañana, pero él siempre se levanta a la seis para ir trabajar, creo que no será una molestia para él, no es de los que duermen hasta tarde. ¿O sí? No claro que no.

Cuando salgo del baño Christian no se ha movido de la cama, creo que se volvió a dormir.

Joder, me estoy molestando mucho, creo que me vendrá la menstruación pronto.

—¡Christian! ¡Muévete! —grito mientras voy al vestidor a ponerme ropa cómoda.

Cuando ya estoy lista con un blusa gris, unos vaqueros negros y mis Converse salgo del vestidor.

Christian sigue acostado; dormido.

No lo voy a lograr convencer, ¿para que promete algo si no lo va a cumplir?

Joder, me entusiasmé para nada.

Salgo desganada de la habitación y me voy a preparar el desayuno. Decido mandarle un mensaje a Mia, no quiero pasar el día aburrida.

 _ **Anastasia:**_

 _Hola, Mia, ¿quieres ir de compras?_

Su mensaje no tarde en llegar.

 _ **Mia:**_

 _Hola, Ana, hoy no puedo, lo siento :( saldré con Ethan._

 _ **Anastasia:**_

 _Está bien, no te preocupes ;)_

Genial.

Ethan y Mia últimamente han estado saliendo, al parecer él nunca fue gay, solamente eran suposiciones de las personas.

Voy a buscar para empezar a hacer el desayuno y me doy cuenta de que ya no queda casi comida, cosa que me alegra, así podré salir a hacer las compras.

Cuando termino de hacer el desayuno como rápidamente y luego lavo los platos sucios, le sirvo a Christian y le dejo el desayuno en la encimera junto a una nota. Busco la tarjeta de crédito que Christian me dio y me voy al ascensor.

—Señorita Steele, ¿a dónde va? —pregunta Sawyer apareciendo de la nada.

En realidad está apareciendo de la oficina.

—Voy a comprar comida, y te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Ana —digo irritada.

—Está bien, Ana, la acompaño —dice entrando al ascensor junto a mí.

Al menos él se despertó temprano hoy.

Si Christian no me enseña a conducir le diré a Luke que lo haga.

¡A comprar comida se ha dicho!

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Despierto, joder todavía tengo sueño, anoche nos acostamos muy tarde, pero que más una promesa es una promesa, tengo que enseñar a conducir a Ana.

Miro la hora y son las ocho y cincuenta, me levanto de la cama y me voy al baño donde me doy una ducha.

Estoy muy contento, en menos de dos semanas Ana será mi esposa, mía por completo.

Salgo del baño y me voy al vestidor donde me pongo mis bóxers de Ralph Lauren, unos vaqueros y una camisa.

Después salgo en busca de Ana, pero no la consigo, voy hasta la cocina y tampoco está, joder, ¿dónde se ha metido?

Veo que en la encimera está el desayuno recién hecho y a su lado está una nota.

Cojo la nota y la leo.

 _Christian, me he dado cuenta de que ya no queda casi comida en la despensa así que he decido salir a hacer las compras, la verdad es que estaba muy aburrida y quería salir._

 _Espero que hayas descansado._

 _Te amo._

 _Ana, xoxo._

¡Mierda!

¿Será que está molesta conmigo por no haberme despertado?

Bueno, estaba entusiasmada y yo prácticamente me negué.

Dejo el desayuno ahí, ya comeré después, cojo las llaves de mi coche y me voy camino al ascensor.

—Señor Grey —dice Jason apareciendo a mi lado.

—¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Luke con Ana? —pregunto ansioso.

—Sí, Sawyer me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que estaba en el parking del Escala y que iba con ella a ernie's.

—Todavía estamos a tiempo, vamos —digo haciendo que él entre al ascensor.

Espero que no se hayan ido todavía.

Cuando llegamos al parking prácticamente voy corriendo a donde se encuentran mis plazas con los coches.

Veo que Ana todavía está de pie junto al coche mientras que Luke sale de él. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hola —digo cauteloso mientras me acerco más a ella.

—Hola, cariño —responde ella.

Bien, creo que no está enojada.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

—Bueno, Sawyer dijo algo acerca que el coche está perdiendo aceite o algo así, lo que sé es que dijo que no podríamos ir en él, así que tenemos que tomar otro coche —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

En estos momentos agradezco al puto coche.

Ya después me encargo de llevarlo al mecánico.

—Bueno, vamos en el otro coche —digo tomándola de la mano.

Nos montamos en la parte trasera del Audi SUV, mientras que los chicos van adelante.

Este coche lo adquirí hace unos días, he investigado que los Audi son unos de los coches más seguros.

Cuando llegamos a ernie's, bajamos del coche y caminamos hacia dentro.

Lo bueno es que no hay casi personas aquí, cosa que agradezco.

Ana pone todo lo que necesitamos en un carrito y cuando estamos listos nos vamos a hacer la fila para pagar. Duramos unos cinco minutos esperando y luego pagamos todo.

Ya Ana acomodó toda la comida en la despensa, le dije que esperara a que Gail lo hiciera pero se negó rotundamente, mi chica es una terca. Pero igual la amo.

—¿Qué te parece si comenzamos las clases ahora? —pregunto mientras ella toma un vaso de jugo.

Yo estoy de pie en el umbral de la cocina.

—¿Clases de qué? —pregunta confundida.

—De conducción —digo rodando los ojos.

Ella sonríe pícaramente y se acerca y me da un azote.

—Señor Grey, recuerde que es de mal educación poner los ojos en blanco —dice y me da un beso en la mejilla—. Entonces vamos.

De acuerdo, ahora sí que estoy sorprendido.

Tomo las llaves del coche y luego nos vamos al ascensor.

—Primero te voy a llevar a un lugar tranquilo donde no habrá más coches ni nada eso —le digo a Ana cuando las puertas de al ascensor se abren dándonos paso hacia el parking del Escala.

—De acuerdo.

Caminamos hacia el coche y nos montamos.

Exactamente treinta minutos después llegamos a un lugar alejado de la ciudad, es como un bosque, la carretera solamente tiene dos canales, pero también es solitario.

¡Bien!

—¿Te vas a cobrar el que te haya violado? —murmura Ana divertida mientras mira nuestro alrededor.

—Muy divertida —digo con ironía mientras salgo del coche y ella hace lo mismo—. Toma, móntate del lado del piloto —digo pasándole las llaves y ella comienza a dar saltitos como una niña de cinco años.

Rápidamente se monta del lado del piloto y yo me monto del lado del copiloto.

—¿Ahora qué hago? —pregunta mientras estamos dentro del coche.

—Tienes que asegurarte que la palanca esté en neutro, me imagino que ya sabes todos los cambios, ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso sí lo sé, mi padre antes me había explicado todo esto pero yo nunca pude conducir un coche —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, eso nos ahorraría tiempo, entonces ¡enciéndelo!

Ana enciende el coche y luego le digo todo lo que tiene que hacer y comienza a conducir muy bien para ser su primera vez, bueno, como había dicho ella, su padre le había explicado.

—Muy bien, nena, ahora acelera un poco más —le digo mientras me recuesto en el asiento.

Observo como mi hermosa prometida conduce el coche y puedo decir que estoy extasiado con esta vista.

—¿Qué tal lo hago? —pregunta nerviosa.

—Muy bien, sigue así —murmuro.

Ana lleva conduciendo alrededor de dos horas, y creo que ya se está acostumbrando muy bien a esto.

¡Bien!

Así no me preocuparé mucho cuando sepa que ella esté conduciendo un coche.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar a algún lugar por ahí? —pregunto.

—Está bien —dice ella.

Selecciono un restaurante que queda a unos veinte minutos de aquí en el GPS.

—De acuerdo, ahí está —digo cuando aparece en pantalla—. ¿Quieres que ponga música?

—Sí.

Busco una canción no tan escandalosa y pesada porque no quiero que Ana se desconcentre, selecciono _MIKA – Relax, take it easy._

A Ana le gusta esa canción, y puedo decir que es un poco pegajosa aunque el cantante sea gay.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante nos encontramos con nuestros queridos amigos.

—¡Christian! ¡Ana! —chilla Melanie quien salta a abrazarnos.

—Vaya, que sorpresa —dice Ana dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos íbamos a encontrar era en la noche —dice William sonriendo.

—Pero ya que están aquí, siéntense con nosotros —dice Mel.

Nos sentamos en una mesa para cuatro y luego hacemos nuestro pedido.

—Y, ¿Qué hacen por aquí? —pregunta William.

—Le estaba enseñando a Ana a conducir —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿En serio? Mel es un desastre en eso —dice William riendo.

—Bueno, Ana aprendió muy bien —digo mirando a mi prometida quién sonríe tímidamente.

Y así tenemos un almuerzo con William y Melanie, llevamos poco tiempo conociéndolo pero se ven que son unas personas excelentes.

Hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba así con amigos.


	76. Despedida de soltera

**POV. Anastasia Steele.**

¡Ya mañana es mi boda!

Joder, estoy tan emocionada y feliz, estoy a punto de dar saltitos en un solo pie, nunca me imaginé que me casaría con el hombre de mis sueños, y apenas tengo dieciocho años, ¡dieciocho! Yo creo que las personas que se casan a esta edad son porque la obligan o porque la chica sale embarazada, pero este no es mi caso, ¡claro que no lo es! Yo me caso porque quiero, porque puedo y porque amo con todo mi corazón al hombre con quien voy a hacerlo.

Y lo mejor es que mi semestre en la universidad terminó el viernes, así que me tomaré unos días de vacaciones para pasarlas con mi futuro esposo en nuestra luna de miel.

Christian no me quiere decir a donde iremos, por más que he intentado sonsacarle la información con mis herramientas sexuales no he podido averiguar a dónde vamos. Hasta lo he puesto a sufrir dejándolo sin sexo por dos días, pero nada, la que termina frustrada soy yo, al final terminamos teniendo sexo duro en el baño, no pude aguantar más.

La parte más sorpresiva de esto fue cuando Christian se apareció en la habitación con un dilatador y unas bolas anales, también lubricante, recuerdo perfectamente ese día, mi cara debió ser muy graciosa ya que Christian estalló en carcajadas, y dijo que ya era hora de poner en entrenamiento mi culo. Él hizo todo ese proceso con sumo cuidado, hasta parecía un experto, no me extraña que haya buscado en internet como hacerlo, en fin, cada vez que teníamos relaciones sexuales él los utilizaba, era la cosa más placentera del mundo, aunque al principio me sentía incómoda. Ahora puede decir que mi culo está bien preparado para su enorme polla. Será un regalo de bodas.

Ya todos los preparativos de la boda están listos, no quiero que sea

«La Gran Boda», quiero que sea algo pequeño, casi nadie sabe que nos casaremos mañana, por los momentos solamente quiero pasar desapercibida, en esta últimas semanas la imagen de Christian ha aumentado mucho y no me sorprende que cualquier paparazzi nos acose.

La mayoría sabe que somos prometidos pero no saben que nos casaremos mañana, así que es mejor que esté así por los momentos.

Hoy saldré con Kate y Mia a comprar las últimas prendas para mañana, con prendas me refiero a la ropa interior, creo que será muy vergonzoso comprar esto en frente de Mia y Kate, pero creo que no tengo opción.

—¿Ya te vas? —pregunta Christian a mi lado.

Está vestido con uno de sus muchos trajes, que por supuesto le queda de muerte.

—Sí, ¿tienes que ir a la empresa ahora?

—Sí, tengo que dejar todo listo antes de dejarla por unos días —dice sonriendo.

—¿No me dirás adónde iremos? —pregunto acercándome a él.

Tomo su corbata y lo jalo a mí haciendo que él jadee por la sorpresa, luego lo beso furiosamente, creo que está sorprendido, cosa que me gusta, meto mi lengua en su boca y comienzo a explorarla.

Solo hace falta unos segundos para que él reaccione y coloque sus manos en mis caderas apretándome a él mientras que su lengua se enreda con la mía.

—No, tampoco me convencerás —dice apartándose de mí mientras sonríe.

—Idiota —digo pegándole en el estómago.

—¡Hey! Es una sorpresa, y no puedo decírtela —dice riendo.

—Como sea, es mejor que me vaya o sino tu hermana y Kate me matarán —digo buscando mi bolso.

—Sawyer irá contigo.

—Está bien —digo rodando los ojos.

Christian me da un azote y luego sale de la habitación dejándome con la boca abierta. ¿Por qué siempre que hace eso me quedo sorprendida?

—Ana, ¿qué te parece esto? —dice Kate mostrándome una lencería color negro.

—No lo sé —respondo indecisa.

De todos modos, cualquier lencería que compre terminará rota, conozco muy bien a Christian.

Y yo ya sé cuál será mi regalo de bodas para él: Disfrazarme de conejita de playboy.

—¿Qué te parece algo rosado? Luego compramos unas orejas de conejos y eso... —comienzo a hablar y Mia pega un grito.

—¡Te disfrazaras de conejita!

¡Vaya, Mia, descubriste a América!

—Mmm... Sí —digo sonrojada.

—Ana, mira esto—dice Kate mostrándome una lencería color rosa pálido.

—Creo que eso estaría muy bien —digo observándolo.

—Ana, creo que en la tienda de al lado venden ese tipo de disfraces, vamos a ver —dice Mía.

—De acuerdo, déjenme pagar esto —digo mirando toda la ropa interior que compramos.

Luego de pagar con la tarjeta dorada de Christian nos fuimos a la tienda al lado.

Hay muchas variedades de disfraces aquí.

Miro uno que se encuentra en un maniquí, tiene las orejas, un sujetador blanco de encaje, unas bragas blancas sin entrepiernas con una cola de conejo en la parte trasera, y unas medias que llegan hasta los muslos.

Es el conjunto perfecto.

—Quiero este —le digo a las chicas mientras señala el disfraz playboy.

—Oh sí, y te puedes poner esta falda de aquí —dice Mia señalando una falda blanca súper corta, parece una falda de porrista zorrona.

—Christian se desmayará cuando te vea —murmura Kate divertida.

—Lo dejarás con una erección de por vida—dice Mia y yo me sonrojo.

¡Por Dios! ¡Es su hermana!

—Ana, ¿cómo es Christian en la cama? ¿Te satisface o es un imbécil? —pregunta Kate.

—¡Hey! Yo estoy aquí —dice Mia.

—Vamos, Mia, estamos hablando de sexo, algo muy normal —dice Kate encogiéndose de hombros.

—No es normal saber la vida sexual de mi hermano mayor —dice ella haciendo una mueca muy graciosa.

—Sólo diré que es un Dios —murmuro divertida.

—Voy a ver unas prendas de por allá —dice Mía alejándose.

Pobre, ya la espantamos.

—Ana —me llama Kate.

—Mmm...

—¿Tu le haces sexo oral a Christian?

¿De dónde viene esa pregunta?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Te gusta hacerlo? —pregunta mirándome fijamente.

¡¿Qué si me gusta hacerlo?! Ja, eso a mí no se me debería preguntar, es como si me preguntaran «¿te gusta el sexo?».

A mí me encanta ver a Christian excitado y perdiendo el control cuando le doy una mamada, es magnífico.

—Sip. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Bueno, es que a mí no me gusta hacerle eso a Elliot, me da asco —susurra y yo la miro sorprendida.

—¿Asco? En serio, creo que tienes problemas Kate —murmuro.

—¿Crees que me dejará por no hacerle sexo oral?

—Bueno, no sé, Kate, eso tienes que hablarlo con él, a mí me gusta mucho hacerle sexo oral a Christian, nunca me ha dado asco, ni la primera vez... ay Dios, Kate, yo soy muy mala dando consejos sobre eso —digo pasándome una mano por el pelo.

—Tranquila, Ana, solamente quería saber si te daba asco hacerlo, voy a preguntarle a Mia, si me dice que no le da asco tengo un problema muy grande —murmura ella.

Después de esa conversación tomo mi disfraz y lo voy a pagar, miro la hora y ya son las seis de la tarde.

¡Santo Dios! ¡Como pasa de rápido el tiempo!

—¡Ana! He recibido una llamada, tengo irme —dice Kate nerviosa.

—¿Está todo bien? —le pregunto.

—Sí, está todo perfecto, bye —dice dándome un beso en la mejilla. Y luego se va.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le pregunto a Mia.

—No lo sé, vamos a comer algo —dice ella empujándome a un subway.

Pero, ¿Qué le pasa a la gente?

Mia y yo comemos en el subway y la he visto a ella nerviosa también.

—Creo que es hora de irme a casa —le digo a Mía.

—¡No! Recuerda que tú no debes ver al novio antes de la boda, así que te vas a quedar en el apartamento de Kate —dice Mia y sé que está hablando en serio.

—Sabes que a Christian no le gustará esto ¿verdad?  
—Sí, lo sé, pero es la tradición así que vámonos.

Mia y yo estamos llegando al apartamento de Kate, subimos al piso de ella y luego tocamos la puerta.

La puerta se abre y Kate sale sonriendo, entramos al apartamento y todo está apagado.

—¡Sorpresa! —dicen todos cuando la luz se enciende.

Me sorprendo mucho al ver que están Emily, Abby, Zach y Melanie.

Y lo peor, es que todo está decorado con penes.

Ay dios mío, me va a dar algo aquí.

—Bienvenida a tu despedida de soltera —chilla Kate.

—¡Kate! Te dije que no quería despedida de soltera —le regaño.

—Vamos, Ana, eso es una tradición, tienes que tenerla, además solo somos nosotros —dice ella.

Sólo me queda resignarme, espero que no aparezca un stripper de la nada porque soy capaz de ahorcar a Kate.

—¡Vamos a abrir los regalos! —chilla Mía cuando terminamos de jugar unos pervertidos juegos.

A pesar de todo la he pasado bien con mis amigas.

—Este es mío —dice Kate pasándome una caja.

La abro y veo que es un consolador. Esto no puede ser más bochornoso.

—Para cuando estés enojada con Christian —dice.

¿Ellas no creen que yo puedo sobrevivir tiempo sin sexo? Ja, eso no te lo crees ni tú, Ana.

—Este es mío —dice Mel pasándome otra caja, ella ha sido la última en darme un regalo.

La abro y me encuentro con unas esposas, una fusta, un látigo y una cosa que no sé qué es, pero parecen unas pinzas, ¿dónde irá eso?

R.

Todo el mundo la mira sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —pregunta encogiéndose de hombros—. Todas las parejas juegan, ya te diré en privado como se utilizan, Ana.

—Gracias —susurro.

—¡A seguir bebiendo! —grita Kate mientras le sube volumen al equipo de sonido.

En ese momento mi teléfono suena y veo que es Christian, así que camino hasta la habitación para poder oír bien.

—Hola —digo con voz seductora.

—Hola, nena, ¿dónde estás? —pregunta.

—En el apartamento de Kate, ¿y tú?

—Jugando a la Xbox con Elliot y William —dice soltando un largo suspiro, ahí me doy cuenta que está aburrido.

En ese instante me siento muy mal y culpable, él está ahí aburrido, mientras que yo estoy aquí, en un apartamento decorado con penes.

—Si pudiera escaparme de aquí lo haría —susurro.

—Tranquila, nena, disfruta que mañana te tendré toda para mí, y créeme que no te soltaré en un buen tiempo —dice con voz ronca.

—Eso espero, mi amor —digo.

—Te dejo, nena, es mi turno de jugar. La amo futura señora Grey.

—Lo amo futuro señor Steele.


	77. Boda

**POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Ya hoy es muy boda, estoy a punto de llorar, nunca creí que esto me pasaría, pero me está pasando. Estoy inmensamente feliz. Espero que Christian también sienta está felicidad, aunque estoy completamente segura de que si la siente, eso fue lo que vi ayer brillar en sus ojos grises.

—¡Ana! ¡Ya sal de ahí! ¡Despierta! —grita Kate al otro lado de la puerta.

Creo que ella y Mia están más nerviosas que yo.

Miro la hora y son las diez de la mañana, no sé por qué están tan apresuradas si la ceremonia empieza a las seis y media de la tarde, pero bueno, yo las conozco muy bien y sé que si no me levanto ahora mismo derrumbarán la puerta.

—¡Voy! —grito de vuelta.

—¡Abre la puerta! —grita Mia.

¡Ay, Dios! Estas mujeres me pondrán histérica.

Me levanto refunfuñando de la cama, y abro la puerta y veo como Kate y Mia entran como un torbellino a la habitación de huéspedes del departamento de Kate.

—Primero, vas a desayunar rápidamente, luego iremos a un spa donde te harán una pedicura y manicura, y te harás la depilación brasileña, y quizá algún masaje de relajación, luego regresaremos aquí donde nos estarán esperando el personal que se encargará de peinarte, el de maquillarte, y mi madre para que te acomode el vestido —dice Kate mirando su Tablet.

—Vaya... —murmuro aturdida, ¿depilación brasileña?

Nunca en mi vida me he depilado.

—Así que mueve tu culo. —Mia chasquea sus dedos.

—Está bien, iré a ducharme —digo entrando al baño.

Me desnudo, hago mis necesidades y luego me doy una rápida ducha, lo último que quiero es que Kate y Mia me maten por tardar mucho duchándome.

Cuando salgo veo a las chicas que se encuentran todavía ahí.

—Ponte esto —dice Kate poniendo en la cama un vestido color lila y unas sandalias, y por supuesto un sujetador y unas bragas de encaje lila.

—Está bien, ahora quiero privacidad —digo mirándolas.

—Ana, nosotras tenemos lo mismo que tú, por favor, no vengas con eso ahora —dice Mía y yo ruedo los ojos.

—Me cambiaré en el baño —digo tomando la ropa.

Minutos después estoy lista, las chicas están histéricas y nerviosas y yo estoy a punto de colapsar por culpa de ellas.

—¡Vámonos con Sawyer! —gruño sacándolas de su conversación de quien conducirá.

Me acerco a paso decido hasta el Audi TT que se encuentra estacionado a unos metros y Luke me abre la puerta.

—Ana —dice en forma de saludo.

—Hola, Luke —murmuro entrando al coche.

Las chicas entran a los minutos y Luke emprenden camino hacia el spa.

Espero en verdad poder relajarme aunque sea unos minutos, aunque con Mia y Kate lo dudo mucho.

¡Hasta me quitaron mi móvil! Ahora no puedo comunicarme con Christian.

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Estoy tan emocionado, ansioso y feliz. Nuestra boda será celebrada aquí, en casa de mis padres.

«Nuestra boda». Me encanta como suena eso, Ana por fin será mía por completo, para toda la vida. Este es el segundo mejor día de mi vida, el primero fue cuando aceptó ser mi novia. Cuando aceptó entrar a mi vida.

Tengo que admitir que extraño mucho a Ana y estoy muy ansioso y deseoso de verla con el vestido de novia, desde ayer en la mañana que no la veo y ya la extraño un montón, ¿eso es normal?

—¿Hermanito ya estás listo? —pregunta Elliot entrando a mi habitación.

Nos encontramos en casa de mis padres, en mi antigua habitación, en la que he tenido muchos recuerdos, recuerdos muy bonitos.

—Sí, estoy muy guapo, ¿lo ves? —digo mirándome en el espejo.

Tengo puesto un smoking color negro, está ajustado a mi cuerpo al límite de que cada vez que me mueva mis músculos se tensen.

Últimamente he estado haciendo más ejercicio de lo normal, quiero verme súper guapo para mi futura esposa.

—Si fuera gay no quitaría el ojo de encima —murmura Elliot en tono burlón.

—Lo sé —digo levantando mis brazos y flexionándolos.

Él está vestido con un traje color azul que hacen que resalten sus ojos, también se ve bien, pero no tanto como yo. Aunque tengo que admitir que también se ve raro, es la primera vez que veo a Elliot con un traje y tan arreglado y pulcro.

—Christian ya es hora de que bajes —dice mi madre entrando a la habitación—. Oh, cariño, que hermoso te ves, mi dulce niño es todo un hombre.

Ella toca mis mejillas con mucho cariño.

—Gracias, mamá, usted también se ve hermosa —susurro.

Ella también se ve hermosa, tiene un vestido color salmón que le llega a los pies. Tengo que decir que mi madre a sus cuarenta y cinco años es muy guapa y elegante.

—Gracias, cariño, bajemos antes de que me ponga a llorar —dice y sonríe cálidamente.

—Guarda las lágrimas para la ceremonia —murmura Elliot y nosotros reímos.

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.**

—Annie, te ves hermosa, mi dulce princesa —dice mi padre entrando a la habitación, veo como trata de retener las lágrimas.

«No, papá, no llores que me harás llorar a mí también.»

—Gracias, papi —digo y le doy un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Recuerdas la cabaña en las afuera de Seattle que nombré en el testamento? —pregunta.

—Sí, la recuerdo, hace mucho tiempo que no voy por allá —murmuro confundida por su pregunta.

—Bueno es tuya.

—¿En serio? —pregunto emocionada.

—Al igual que SIP, sé que quieres graduarte primero, pero la estaré manejando mientras tanto.

—¡Gracias, papi! —grito emocionada y lo abrazo más fuerte aún.

—Todo para mi princesa —murmura.

—Ana, es hora de irnos —dice Kate entrando a la habitación.

Ella lleva un vestido color rosa pálido al igual que Mía, claro son mis damas de honor.

Y Elliot y Ethan los padrinos de Christian.

—Está bien, vámonos.

Cuando salimos del apartamento Luke está esperándonos con las puertas abiertas del coche, veo como mi padre y él se quedan mirando fijamente durante unos segundos... o minutos, hasta ahora caigo en cuenta de que tienen el mismo color de ojos... como los míos.

Niego con la cabeza confundida y entro al coche.

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Me encuentro aquí, esperando a que mi amada llegue, sólo faltan unos minutos, mis manos están sudadas, y creo que mi frente está sudando también, ¿o es que hay mucho calor? No, no puede ser calor, la boda es al aire libre y hay un poco de fresco aquí.

—¿Nervioso, hermanito? —pregunta Elliot burlón que está al lado de Ethan.

—Cállate, imbécil —gruño.

Ya a la boda ha llegado todo el mundo, incluyendo a Albert y Jenni, no hay más de cincuenta personas aquí, Ana quería que fuera una boda pequeña y pues, ¿quién soy yo para negarme?

Veo como todo de repente se hace silencioso y la luz tenue, entonces empieza a sonar la marcha nupcial.

Hace aparición Kate con Mia, en sus manos cada una lleva un ramo de rosas, pero ellas pierden mi interés cuando veo a mi preciosa prometida aparecer tomada del brazo de su padre, está hermosa, no pude haber elegido mejor a la mujer de mi vida.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta al verla caminar hacia mí, nunca pensé que podría ser feliz, pero ella apareció y todos esos pensamientos se perdieron en un abismo.

Ahora estoy total y completamente seguro de que seré el hombre más feliz del mundo al tener a esta maravillosa mujer a mi lado. Mi mujer.

Ella lleva un vestido blanco, le llega hasta los pies, con un descote en el pecho en forma de V y lentejuelas de la cintura para arriba, es descubierto en los hombros, tiene su cabello recogido en un moño y algunos mechones se escapan a los lados de su cara, el maquillaje está magnífico, simplemente perfecta.

—Cuídala mucho, Christian —dice Ray cuando llegan a mí.

—Con toda mi vida lo haré —murmuro sin dejar de ver a Ana.

Ray le da un beso en la mejilla a Ana y se retira a sentar. Le tiendo un brazo a Ana y ella lo toma y la ayudo a terminar de subir los escalones.

—Estás muy hermosa, nena —susurro en su oído cuando nos ponemos de pie frente al reverendo Walsh.

—Tú también estás hermoso, mi amor —dice ella sonrojada.

—Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos hoy aquí para para ser testigo de la unión de esta pareja la cual... —Empieza a hablar el reverendo pero yo no le pongo nada de cuidado, estoy muy concentrando viendo a mi futura esposa, ahora tengo una vida juntos.

—Ahora pasemos a los votos —dice el reverendo Walsh.

Elliot se acerca a mí y me tiende el anillo y se lo pongo a Ana lentamente.

—Yo, Christian Trevelyan Grey, te tomo a ti, Anastasia Rose Steele, como mi legítima esposa, mi compañera de vida, mi mejor amiga y mi amante. Prometo cuidarte y mantener en lo más profundo de mi corazón esta unión y a ti. Prometo amarte fielmente, renunciando a cualquier otra, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, nos lleve la vida donde nos lleve. Te protegeré, confiaré en ti y te guardaré respeto. Compartiré contigo las alegrías y las penas y te consolaré en tiempos de necesidad. Prometo que te amaré y animaré tus esperanzas y tus sueños y procuraré que estés segura a mi lado. Todo lo que era mío, es nuestro ahora. Te doy mi mano, mi corazón y mi amor desde este momento. Y prometo hacerte feliz como tú me has hecho a mí en estos cuatro años que llevo conociéndote. Siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre velaré por ti, hasta que la muerte nos separe e incluso más allá. —Me aparto un poco de ella y veo como sus ojos están cristalizados, sus lágrimas están luchando por salir.

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.**

—Yo, Anastasia Rose Steele, te tomo a ti, Christian Trevelyan Grey, como mi legítimo esposo, mi compañero de vida, mi mejor amigo y mi amante, prometo serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, y en lo bueno y lo mano, en las alegrías y las penas, y prometo quererte incondicionalmente, apoyarte para que consigas tus objetivos y tus sueños, honrarte y respetarte, reír y llorar contigo, compartir tus esperanzas y tus sueños, y darte consuelo en momentos de necesidad. Prometo estar siempre a tu lado y nunca separarme de ti, prometo hacerte hombre más feliz del mundo, hoy cumplimos cuatro años de novios, espero que dentro de cuatro años decir lo mismo, solamente cambiará el que seas mi esposo. Y amarte hasta que la muerte nos separe e incluso más allá —digo mientras deslizo el anillo por su dedo.

—Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia —declara el reverendo Walsh.

—Al fin eres mía por completo, gracias, nena —murmura Christian antes de plantarme un sonoro beso en mis labios.

Escucho lejanamente los aplausos y chillidos que lanzan las personas, solamente me importa el hombre que tengo en frente de mí.

Mi Dios Griego.

Mi esposo.


	78. Noche de bodas

**+18**

 **POV. Anastasia Grey.**

Christian y yo estamos bailando nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer, nuestros cuerpos se mueven al compás de la canción, todo está oscuro, solo se ve una tenue luz que nos alumbra a nosotros mientras que _Love a Lifetime (Amor de toda una vida),_ suena de fondo.

Esta canción la elegimos los dos, nos gusta y podemos bailar lo que queramos ¿no?

Christian se acerca más a mí y comienza a susurrar la letra de la canción en mi oído haciendo que cada poro de mi piel se erice.

 _"I guess the time was right for us to say_

 _(Supongo que el tiempo nos fue bueno para decir)_

 _We'd take our time and live our lives together day by day_

 _(Que hubiéramos tomado nuestro tiempo y vivir nuestras vidas día a día juntos)_

 _We'll make a wish and send it on a prayer_

 _(Pediremos un deseo y lo enviaremos en una oración)_

 _We know our dreams can all come true_

 _(Sabemos que todos nuestros sueños pueden hacerse realidad)_

 _With love that we can share_

 _(Con el amor que podemos compartir)_

 _With you I never wonder, Will you be there for me_

 _(Contigo nunca me pregunto - ¿Estarás allí por mí?)_

 _With you I never wonder, You're the right one for me_

 _(Contigo nunca me pregunto - ¿Eres la única para mí?)_

 _I finally found the love of a lifetime_

 _(Finalmente encontré el amor de toda una vida)_

 _A love to last my whole life through_

 _(Un amor que dure toda mi vida entera)_ _  
I finally found the love of a lifetime_

 _(Finalmente encontré el amor de toda una vida)_

 _Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime_

 _(Por siempre en mi corazón, finalmente encontré el amor de toda una vida)_

 _With every kiss our love is like brand-new_

 _(Con cada beso nuestro amor es como nuevo)_

 _And every star up in the sky was made for me and you_

 _(Y cada estrella en el cielo fue hecha para mí y para ti)_

 _Still we both know that the road is long_

 _(De todos modos sabemos que el camino es largo)_

 _(But) We know that we will be together_

 _(Pero) Sabemos que estaremos juntos)_

 _Because our love is strong_

 _(Porque nuestro amor es fuerte)_

 _I finally found the love of a lifetime_

 _(Finalmente encontré el amor de toda una vida)_

 _A love to last my whole life through_

 _(Un amor que dure toda mi vida entera)_

 _I finally found the love of a lifetime_

 _(Finalmente encontré el amor de toda una vida)_

 _Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime_

 _(Por siempre en mi corazón, finalmente encontré el amor de toda una vida)"_

—La amo, señora Grey.

—Yo lo amo más señor Grey.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —susurra Christian en mi oído después de un rato.

—¿No es muy temprano para irnos?

—Es nuestra fiesta y ya partimos la tarta, si queremos nos vamos —dice él tranquilamente.

—Vámonos —digo levantándome de mi asiento. Ya quiero saber a dónde vamos de luna de miel.

Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, estoy tan feliz.

Vemos a Elliot con Kate a lo lejos y nos acercamos a ellos.

—Ya nosotros nos vamos —dice Christian sonriendo.

—Vaya, hermanito, ¿tan desesperado estás? —bromea Elliot y Christian le lanza una mirada gélida. Cuando él quiere intimidar lo hace.

—Ana, el disfraz y todas esos... mmm... ¿juguetes? Están en un bolso, ya se los di a Taylor y el los subirá al avión —susurra Kate en mi oído para que nadie la oiga, mientras que Christian habla con Elliot.

Se ve tan relajado.

—¿Avión? ¿Sabes a dónde vamos? Por cierto, gracias por todo.

—No, no sé a dónde van, no hay de que, hago lo que sea por mi amiga —dice Kate sonriendo.

Christian y yo nos despedimos de toda la familia y recibimos un montón de felicitaciones y apapachos. Pasamos por el arco humano que se formó en la entrada y luego nos montamos en el coche donde se encuentra Taylor.

—Felicidades, señor Grey, señora Grey. —Me sonrojo al escuchar a otra persona llamarme así.

—Gracias —respondemos Christian y yo al unísono.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto.

—Al aeropuerto —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eres tan obstinado —murmuro.

¿Por qué no me dice a donde vamos y ya?

—¿Has comprado billetes para salir? —pregunto.

—No, tu tío nos ha emprestado el jet —dice sonriendo—. Pronto tendremos uno solo para nosotros —dice más para el mismo que para mí.

A los minutos llegamos al aeropuerto y nos vamos directo al jet, Taylor se encargará de subir nuestras maletas.

Veo a Sawyer justo el lado de la puerta del jet.

Mmm, con que él también irá.

Christian y yo entramos al jet y nos sentamos en los cómodos asientos.

Veinte minutos después el piloto anuncia que podemos movernos libremente en el jet.

—Creo que es hora de ir a la habitación —murmura Christian ansioso.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunto inocentemente.

—Señora Grey, quiero hacerla mía hasta que no pueda caminar, y tengo que aprovechar mientras estemos a diez mil metros de altura —susurra en mi oído para luego morderlo.

Siento como mi vientre se contrae al escuchar sus palabras, ya estoy a mil ya.

—¿Qué espera, señor Grey? —pregunto seductoramente.

—Vamos —dice levantándose mientras deja la copa de vino a un lado.

Me desabrocho el cinturón y lo sigo hasta la habitación.

Apenas entramos a la habitación Christian me acorrala contra la pared y empieza a besarme ferozmente, si seguimos así no me podré vestir de conejita.

Como puedo me zafo de su agarre y el me mira confundido.

—Espera... siéntate en la cama —digo y el me hace caso.

Visualizo la maleta a un lado, la tomo y me voy al baño.

Reviso la maleta y ahí veo el disfraz de conejita, y algunos —juguetes—, que me regalaron en mí despedida de soltera, me sonrojo en pensar cómo se utilizan.

Me desvisto rápidamente y me pongo el disfraz, me retoco el maquillaje y me vuelvo a ver en el espejo.

Me veo muy bien, aunque no es mucho lo que cubre este disfraz. Vuelvo a tomar la maleta, —la necesitaremos—, y salgo del baño.

Christian se encuentra acostado en la cama con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y los pies cruzados, todavía se encuentra vestido. Él al verme se levanta de un brinco de la cama y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, veo claramente como traga en seco y me recorre con su intensa mirada. Dejo la maleta a un lado y doy una vuelta para que me vea mejor.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto seductoramente mientras me acerco.

—Nena... estás... wow... fascinante —dice sin apartar la mirada de mis pechos.

—Pero tú estás con mucha ropa —murmuro mientras mis manos se acercan a su pajarita para quitarla.

Desvisto a mi marido lo más rápido que puedo dejándolo solo en bóxers, veo como su erección lucha por salir, pero todavía falta.

—Siéntate —digo y el obedece rápidamente.

Me acerco al equipo de sonido que está ahí y busco una canción súper caliente para bailarla. Cuando por fin la consigo, comienzo a mover mis caderas al compás y poco a poco me voy acercando a Christian quien me mira expectante.

—No puedes tocar —susurro en su oído haciendo que se estremezca.

Comienzo a bailar al ritmo de la canción mientras miro a mi hermoso marido, su torso, sus abdominales, sus bíceps. Joder, está tan bueno.

Empiezo a sacarme poco a poco el disfraz mientras me doy la vuelta y meneo mi culo cerca de él. Siento como Christian me agarra por mis caderas y me sienta encima de él, encima de su pene que está muy duro.

—Ves cómo me pones, ves cómo me haces sufrir —murmura en un jadeo en mi oído.

—Te dije que no puedes tocarme —digo mientras me levanto de su regazo y me doy la vuelta para mirarlo.

Acerco mi mano a su cuello y comienzo a bajarla mientras le rozo con mis uñas su torso, sus abdominales, hasta que llego al elástico de sus bóxers, veo como traga saliva y no aparta los ojos de mí. Así que me arrodillo...

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

¡Mierda! Se ve tan caliente así, tiene una especie de orejas de conejo puesto arriba de su cabello, y... joder me quedo sin palabras por lo que veo.

Observo como se entretiene con el elástico de mis bóxers, mi pene ya se siente sofocado de lo duro que está, hasta me duele. ¡Sácalo!

Ana mete sus manos dentro de mis bóxers negros de _Ralph Lauren_ y saca mi pene. Joder, sí, su mano se siente tan cálida.

Gimo cuando empieza a mover su mano de arriba abajo.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta mientras acerca su lengua y lame la punta de mi pene.

—Joder, sí —chillo.

Mis manos pican por tocarla, joder.

Su mano no deja de moverse y luego se mete todo mi pene dentro de mi boca.

—¡Mierda! —gruño en voz alta.

Ya mis manos no pueden estar quietas así que las dirijo a su cabello y hago que mi pene entre más adentro de su boca.

Luego comienzo a penetrar su boca, esto se siente tan deliciosamente bien.

Me tenso cuando siento que mi orgasmo está cerca.

Ana aleja mis manos de su cabeza y se saca mi pene de la boca. La miro confundido, luego veo como acerca sus pechos y los colocas alrededor de mi pene y comienza a moverlos de arriba abajo, rápidamente.

—Joder, sí —gimo.

Nunca pensé que vería el puto cielo así.

—Esto es lo que querías ¿no? Follarme los pechos —dice mientras los mueve más rápido.

—Ah, sí... nena... sí —gimo sin parar hasta que me corro y la salpico toda.

Me dejo caer en la cama alucinado, y Ana se sube a horcajadas sobre mí.

—¿Te gustó? —pregunta mientras me besa los labios.

—Me encantó —respondo con una tonta sonrisa—. Pero ahora me toca a mí —digo rodando en la cama, quedando arriba de ella.

Devoro sus labios con mucha devoción, meto mi lengua y comienzo a jugar con ella mientras que mis manos recorren todo su cuerpo.

Cuando mis manos llegan a sus pechos comienzo a jugar con ellos, sintiendo la humedad de mi semen en mis manos.

Voy bajando poco a poco dando suaves y húmedos besos por su cuello, su clavícula, hasta llegar a su vientre. Meto mi lengua en su ombligo y le doy varios lametazos.

Hasta que por fin llego a mi destino, comienzo a sacar sus bragas que todavía tenía puestas y quedo sorprendido por lo que veo.

—¿Te depilaste? —pregunto atónito sin apartar mi mirada de su sexo.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta jadeando.

¿Qué si me gusta? ¿En realidad está preguntándome eso?

—Joder, nena, me encanta —digo y meto mi cabeza entre sus piernas.

Mi lengua va directo a su clítoris y comienzo a moverla rítmicamente. Ana lleva sus manos a mi cabello y empuja mi cabeza mientras levanta sus caderas.

—¡Ah! —Ana pega un chillido.

Llevo mi dedo corazón y lo meto en los más profundo de ella, sintiendo lo húmeda que está.

Cuando siento que se tensa, paro.

—¡Hey! —grita frustrada.

—Espera —murmuro levantándome de la cama.

Busco en una de las maletas que trajo Taylor y saco un lubricante y un vibrador. Esto me servirá de mucho.

—Creo que tu culo está más que listo para recibirme —digo cuando llego a la cama.

En las últimas dos semanas había estado utilizando los tapones anales. Ya está completamente dilatada.

—Ponte en cuatro —demando. Para mi sorpresa Ana lo hace sin rechistar. Pensé que pondría muchos peros.

Me arrodillo detrás de ella y pongo el vibrador y el lubricante a un lado, y meto dos dedos en su sexo haciendo que ella gima. Sí.

Saco los dedos y me los llevo a mi boca.

—Pura delicia, señora Grey —digo fascinado.

Destapo el lubricante y echo en su ano y luego en mi pene, me aseguro de que esté bien lubricada.

Dejo el lubricante a un lado y luego tomo el vibrador y lo pongo en uno. Lo acerco al clítoris de Ana y ella pega un chillido. Y eso que está en uno.

—¿Estás lista, nena? —pregunto pasando mi pene con mi mano izquierda por su capullo.

—Sí —dice en un susurro apenas audible.

Poco a poco empiezo a entrar en ella y pongo el vibrador en dos.

—¡Ah! —gimo al sentir como aprieta mi pene.

Me detengo cuando tengo dentro solamente la mitad. Necesito comprobar como está.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto respirando entrecortadamente.

—Joder, sí, mételo ya —dice ella y yo río.

Pongo el vibrador en tres y luego sigo entrando en ella hasta tener mi pene completamente dentro de ella, dentro de su culo.

Salgo lentamente de ella y luego vuelo a entrar.

—Joder —gruño—. ¿Te gusta, nena? —pregunto con los dientes apretados mientras me comienzo a mover poco a poco.

—Sííí —chila ella.

Él vibrador está al máximo y me pene comienza a establecer un ritmo en cada embestida. ¡El puto cielo!

Joder, se siente tan bien.

Siento como me voy tensando por cada embestida y Ana también.

—Vamos, nena, córrete para mí —digo rechinando mis dientes.

—Sí, Dios... Dios, Dios. Joder, ¡Christian! ¡Te amo! —grita Ana corriéndose.

Alejo el vibrador de ella y tomo sus caderas y comienzo a moverme más rápido.

Dos embestidas más y me corro dentro de ella.

—Yo también le amo señora Grey, con toda mi vida —digo entrecortadamente.

¡Amo a mi esposa!

Bueno, eso ya lo sabía.


	79. Budapest

**POV. Anastasia Grey.**

Siento unos húmedos y cálidos besos por toda mi cara, por mi garganta, mi clavícula, esto se siente tan bien, y sé que esto es lo que quiero para toda mi vida.

Poco a poco voy abriendo mis ojos para encontrarme con la mirada grisácea de mí ahora marido quien me sonríe radiantemente. Se nota muy feliz y eso me alegra mucho.

—Buenos días, esposa mía —dice jovialmente.

—Buenos, días, esposo mío —digo y sonrió.

—Ya vamos a aterrizar, así que es mejor que te vayas arreglando —dice y ahora me doy cuenta de que él está totalmente vestido con sus vaqueros y su camisa.

—Pero todavía tengo sueño. Hablando de aterrizar, ¿en dónde estamos?

Christian nunca me dijo a donde iríamos, me tiene sufriendo mi muy condenado pero sexy marido.

Veo como sus comisuras se elevan.

—En Budapest —dice mirándome atentamente a la espera de mi reacción.

Bueno, es Budapest...

—¡¿Dijiste Budapest?! —chillo de la impresión.

Y volvemos a estar en Europa por segunda vez, aunque creo que la primera no cuenta para nada porque no tuve tiempo de recorrer las calles de Londres.

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿No te gusta? —pregunta rápidamente—. Sí, quieres podemos ir a donde tú quieras, yo no tengo ningún problema.

—¡¿Estás loco?!, ¡claro que me gusta! —digo abrazándolo.

—Uff, que bueno, porque dentro de treinta minutos aterrizaremos, así que levanta ese culo y vete a bañar —dice levantándose de la cama.

—Pero tengo mucha flojera —digo poniéndome boca abajo en la cama.

—Bueno aquí son las nueve de la noche así que podrás dormir todo lo que quieras cuando lleguemos. ¡Apúrate! —dice saliendo de la habitación.

Me levanto como puedo de la cama y noto mi culo adolorido, ¡Jodeerrrr!, sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero como dicen, «Lo peligroso atrae y si duele, atrae más». Ya yo sabía dónde me estaba metiendo, así que no puedo protestar.

Voy al baño del jet y me doy una refrescante ducha. A los ocho minutos termino y salgo del baño.

Reviso las maletas y, como no sé cómo es el clima ahora en Budapest opto por ponerme unos vaqueros, una camisa manga larga, y unos zapatos cualquiera. Recojo mi pelo con dos coletas y listo. No quiero arreglarme mucho. La pereza es mucha.

Salgo de la habitación y me encuentro a Christian sentando con una copa de vino en su mano.

—¿Cómo me veo? —pregunto captando su atención mientras doy una vuelta.

—Hermosa como siempre. Con ese peinado pareces toda una muñeca —dice haciéndome reír—. Siéntate y ponte el cinturón. —Señala el asiento de al lado.

—Como diga el señor.

Me siento y me coloco el cinturón.

Minutos después nos encontramos descendiendo el avión adentrándonos al aeropuerto que es muy grande. Taylor y Sawyer se encargarán de llevar nuestro equipaje.

—Señor, el coche nos espera afuera —dice Taylor.

—Está bien, salgamos. Ahh, y dime Christian, me haces sentir más viejo llamándome señor —le dice Christian. Veo como Taylor ríe y niega con la cabeza.

Christian y yo salimos del aeropuerto y vemos un todoterreno estacionado. Caminamos hacia él y nos montamos en el asiento trasero mientras que Taylor y Sawyer abordan el equipaje. Luego emprendemos camino al hotel.

Las calles de por aquí son muy luminosas, y así me siento yo de emocionada. Nunca había salido del país, solamente cuando fuimos a Londres, aunque tuviera todo el dinero. Primero, aún era menor de edad, y segundo, Christian y yo no tuvimos mucho tiempo por la escuela.

Aunque creo que Christian si ha salido del país con sus padres, no estoy muy segura.

A estas horas hay pocas personas por las calles, solamente he visto a algunas, pero esto se ve muy sereno y tranquilo. Me gusta y me gusta mucho.

—Mira —dice Christian señalando un gran edificio al otro lado del lago.

—Es hermoso —digo admirándolo.

Veo como el coche se dirige al puente que conecta al otro lado de la ciudad, donde se encuentra el gran edificio.

—Pues, te presento al Budapest Marriott Hotel. Ahí nos quedaremos en nuestra estadía aquí —dice Christian pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

—¡¿En serio?! —No puedo ocultar mi emoción. Parezco una niña de cinco años.

—Ajá.

¡Sí, que emoción!

Bueno, Ana, es hora de calmarse.

A los minutos llegamos al frente del gran edificio donde nos quedaremos, y tengo que admitir que se ve mucho más grande que como se ve desde el puente.

Es color plata, y todas las ventanas están iluminadas de color amarillo. Muy elegante.

En el frente tiene las palabras BUDAPEST MARRIOTT HOTEL en grande. Creo que hasta un ciego lo leería.

Sawyer baja del coche y abre nuestras puertas.

Christian y yo bajamos y nos tomamos de la mano para luego caminar hacia la entrada con Sawyer siguiéndonos mientras que Taylor va a aparcar el coche.

—Jó estét, szívesen Budapest Marriott Hotel —dice un hombre en la entrada del hotel.

 _ **(Buenas noches, bienvenidos al Budapest Marriott Hotel).**_

De acuerdo, no entendí ni una mierda.

—Jó estét —responde Sawyer.

 _ **(Buenas noches).**_

—Tenemos la suerte de que Sawyer hable húngaro —dice Christian en mi oído haciéndome reír.

Ninguno de los dos sabemos hablar húngaro, a mí me parece un idioma muy difícil.

Entramos al edificio y es muy hermoso por dentro, todo tiene un color blanco opaco, en el techo hay grandes lámparas y hay algunas personas que nos ven demasiado.

¡Claro, Ana, no decidiste vestirte como una muñeca, pues!

—Esperen aquí —dice Sawyer mientras camina hacia recepción.

Vemos como intercambia algunas palabras con la chica de recepción y luego vuelve a nosotros.

—La suite presidencial está en el último piso, vamos —dice señalando al ascensor.

Taylor aparece por las puertas con las maletas restantes y nos vamos al ascensor. Marcan el último piso y este se pone a ascender.

Cuando Christian abre la puerta de la suite presidencial me quedo sin habla, es mucho más grande que las anteriores en las que había estado.

El piso tiene una gran alfombra que lo cubre todo, hay una cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas y con una franja roja en medio. Hay dos sofás dobles color rojo con cojines dorados.

Al lado derecho hay una mesa con dos sillas de maderas. Es muy bonito.

Sawyer y Taylor dejan las maletas en el piso.

—¿Necesita algo más, señor? —pregunta Taylor.

—Solamente encárgate de pedir algo ligero para cenar, ya pueden irse a sus respectivas habitaciones —dice Christian quitándose su chaqueta.

—Ya yo me encargué de la cena, debe estar por llegar —dice Sawyer. ¡Qué eficiente!

—Entonces pueden irse —dice Christian sonriendo.

—Permiso —dice al unísono y luego salen de la suite.

Christian me sonríe y se acerca a mí como un depredador. Oh, oh.

—Estás muy cansada para estrenar esta cama —pregunta a centímetro de mí.

De repente siento como todo mi cansancio se esfuma en cuestión de segundos.

—La verdad es que no —digo y me acerco a besarlo.

Cuando nuestros labios están a punto de besarse tocan la puerta.

—Mierda —gruñe Christian.

—Tranquilo, yo voy —digo riendo.

Voy a abrir a la puerta y me encuentro a un chico con un carrito. No digo nada porque la verdad es que no sé qué decir.

Me hago a un lado y le hago un ademán para que entre. El captó y deja el carrito adentro de la habitación, Christian solamente lo observa, luego el chico hace una ¿reverencia? Y sale.

De acuerdo, eso fue raro.

—Bueno, a comer —dice Christian revisando el carrito.

Despierto muy descansada, y me doy cuenta de que Christian se encuentra enredado a mí, su cuerpo emana calor, mucho calor.

Me volteo a ver la hora y quedo sorprendida al ver que son las once de la mañana.

¡Cuánto he dormido!

—Hola, dormilona —dice Christian somnoliento.

—Hola, dormilón. ¿A dónde iremos hoy? —pregunto intrigada.

—Pues, hoy iremos al lago Batalón, a relajarnos un rato —dice sonriendo.

Salto encima de él y lo beso intensamente.

Quiero ver cosas nuevas, y si puedo hacerlo lo haré.


	80. Lago Batalón

**+18**

 **POV. Anastasia Grey.**

Christian y yo tenemos un poco de sexo matutino, que digo, un montón de sexo matutino, y ahora mismo estoy exhausta.

Observo como el pecho de él sube y baja rápidamente tratando de regularizar su respiración, y creo que yo estoy igual. Hasta estoy transpirando.

—¿Siempre será así de increíble? —pregunta Christian.

—No lo sé, espero que sí —digo mirando al techo.

La pregunta de Christian me ha dado en que pensar, la verdad es que cada vez que tengo sexo es increíble y cada vez mejor, cada día aprendemos cosas nuevas, y eso es fascinante.

—¿Algún día te aburrirás de mí? —pregunta volteándose a mirarme.

Inmediatamente volteo y lo miro, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

—Es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta. —Se cruza de brazos.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Claro que no, Christian, nunca me aburriré de ti, ni siquiera lo pienses. —Conecto mis ojos con los de él—. ¿De dónde has sacado esa pregunta?

—Es que, ya sabes... Yo he sido el único hombre con el que has estado sexualmente, él único al que has besado, y eso me encanta, y mucho, pero quizá más adelante quieras experimentar otras cosas, ya sabes... Tener nuevas experiencias... —Puedo ver en sus ojos un poco de dolor y de miedo—, con otras personas, quizá yo no soy tan bueno y otros hombres sí —susurra.

¿De dónde viene toda esa inseguridad?

¡Mierda! Y ahora me la está pasando a mí.

¡No, Ana! ¡Ni si te ocurra pensar en eso!

Pero, ¿y sí él se enamora de una mujer mejor que yo?

¡Qué no pienses en eso, maldita sea!

Mi conciencia tiene razón, apenas llevamos veinticuatro horas casados y ya el miedo nos está venciendo. Eso sí que no.

—Mírame, Christian —le digo amenazante—. Eso nunca va a pasar, nunca. Tú eres el amor de mi vida, y yo nunca me aburriré de ti. Sólo te amo a ti. Además, ¿Quién me dice que de aquí a unos años tú no te aburrirás de mí?

Decido probar con otra táctica.

Veo como abre los ojos sorprendido.

—No, no, no. Yo no me aburriría de ti, jamás, Ana. Por Dios, llevamos cuatro años juntos, y jamás he pensado en una mujer como pienso en ti, tú eres la única. Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, bueno, para mí lo eres, y espero que para los otros hombres no, porque así no te mirarían mucho. —Río por su comentario—. Y estoy tan jodidamente agradecido de que seas mía por completo y que yo soy tuyo. Sólo tuyo. Y aquí está la evidencia de eso. —Levanta su dedo anular izquierdo, donde tiene la alianza que nos unió.

—Ahí tienes mi respuesta —digo con los ojos cristalizados.

Él me abraza fuertemente mientras que yo apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho que ahora está relajado.

Amo mucho a este hombre, esa es la respuesta.

—Antes de que lo digas, lo sé, mi pregunta ha sido muy estúpida —murmura haciéndome reír.

Bueno, tan estúpida no fue porque pudimos aclarar nuestras dudas.

—¿Por qué mejor no nos damos una ducha? —le pregunto levantándome de la cama.

Observo como se queda embobado mirando mi cuerpo desnudo. Bueno, eso no es nada raro.

—Ehh... Sí, vamos.

Se levanta él también de la cama y los dos nos metemos al baño y entramos a la ducha.

Apenas pongo un pie dentro de la ducha Christian me acorrala contra la pared y abre el grifo mojándome toda al igual que él.

Mmm, ya sé que se viene ahora mismo. Y me encanta.

—Vamos a terminarte de ensuciar primero —dice besándome el cuello.

—¿Ya no lo hiciste? —pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

—Sólo un poquito —susurra haciéndome reír.

Sube sus manos a mis pechos y los masajea, lo agarro por el cuello y de un salto le rodeo la cintura con mis piernas, y me acerco a besarlo apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas se entrelazan y luego yo voy dejando pequeños mordiscos por su mandíbula y más abajo.

De un solo movimiento Christian me penetra mientras me apoya contra la pared.

—¡Joder sí! —chillo cuando comienza a moverse furiosamente mientras apoya sus manos en mis nalgas.

Christian entra y sale de mí, y hunde su cabeza en mi cuello donde muerde fuertemente. Mi vista se nubla de placer, jalo su cabello fuertemente haciendo que gruña. Sé que a él le encanta que yo hago eso.

Levanto su cabeza de mi cuello y acerco mi cara a la de él para besarlo, muerdo su labio inferior fuertemente y él gime mientras vuelve a entrar bruscamente en mí.

Siento el frío de la pared del baño en mi espalda y Christian no deja de moverse.

—Es-Estoy a punto...—trato de hablar pero me es imposible.

—Vamos, nena, dámelo, dámelo todo —gruñe Christian.

Muerdo su hombro fuertemente cuando llego al clímax mientras que Christian también grita, tal vez sea porque lo mordí o tal vez sea porque también llegó al orgasmo. Quizá mitad y mitad.

Christian sale de mí, y puedo decir que me ha follado hasta dejarme dolorida, porque lo estoy.

Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras intento calmarme, mi respiración está muy acelerada al igual que los latidos de mí corazón.

Hago una mueca cuando bajo mis piernas de su cintura y Christian me mira alarmado.

—¿Te hice daño? —pregunta y en su cara veo la preocupación.

Uy, Grey, que exagerado.

—No, solamente siento una pequeña molestia, nada del otro mundo —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Pero, ¿estás bien?

Ruedo los ojos.

—Que sí, pesado. Mejor terminemos de duchar que quiero ir a ese lago.

Trato de distraerlo y al parecer funciona.

—Es hermoso, te encantará —dice con ese brillo en sus ojos.

Christian y yo nos terminamos de duchar y salimos del baño.

Él se viste con unas bermudas color beige que le hacen ver ese trasero tan redondo que tiene, me dan ganas de mordérselo, y una polera negra y unos lentes Ray-Ban. Se ve hermoso.

Yo me puse unos shorts azules cortos, y una blusa color amarillo. Y por supuesto mis lentes. Dejo mi cabello suelto y me pongo un poco de brillo labial. Así estoy bien.

—¿Estás lista? —pregunta Christian mirándome de arriba abajo.

—Sí. —Cojo el bolso donde tenemos los traje de baños, las toallas y esas cosas, y se lo paso a Christian. Que lo lleve él.

—Vamos a pasar por algo de comer primero —dice mirando su reloj.

—Sí, tengo mucha hambre. —Froto mi estómago.

Después de comer en un restaurante que ahora mismo no recuerdo su nombre ya que era muy difícil, Christian conduce hacia el tal lago.

Las carreteras de aquí son lindas, es bueno ver algo nuevo. Estar en nuevos aires.

Observo a Christian quien se ve relajado mientras conduce, de fondo se escucha una canción que se me hace conocida.

—¿Cómo se llama esa? —le pregunto refiriéndome a la canción.

—Es _Come Undone,_ de _Duran Duran._

—Es linda... Pero la que me gusta de más de ellos es _Hungry like the Wolf._

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta Christian sonriendo.

—Ajá, con solo el titulo describe tu apetito —le digo en broma.

—Entonces mi apetito es como el del lobo.

—Yo diría que comes como una bestia —murmuro.

Christian come mucho, y lo peor es que no engorda nada. ¡Nada!

A los minutos llegamos al lago y puedo ver que no hay muchas personas, ¡bien!, eso me gusta, no hay mucho sol, eso también me gusta. Todo está cálido.

—¿Bajamos? —pregunta Christian mirándome.

—Por supuesto —respondo abriendo la puerta.

Veo a Taylor y Sawyer en el coche de atrás quienes también andan vestidos informalmente. Se ven guapos, ellos siempre andan con esos trajes estilo _Men in black_ , pero informalmente se ven mejor, más relajados.

Caminamos hasta estar más cerca del lago y veo unas tumbonas así que nos vamos hacia allá.

Él lago es muy azul y grande, y también hay varias chozas.

Veo que en las tumbonas que están ocupadas a las personas les hacen masajes. Mmm, yo también quiero.

—Christian... —Llamo a mi esposo.

—Mmm...

—Quiero un masaje.

Él mira a las personas que le hacen masajes y frunce el ceño.

—Yo te le puedo hacer.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto confundida.

—Porque son hombres los que hacen los masajes, y yo no dejaré que ellos te toquen —refunfuña como un niño pequeño.

Nunca cambiará.

—Ya deja de ser tan celoso. Me iré a cambiar.

Tomo el bolso y lo llevo conmigo hasta algún baño donde pueda cambiarme.

Cuando ya estoy lista con mi bikini color azul, salgo del baño. Llego hasta la tumbona donde se encuentra Christian y veo que está charlando con una rubia.

Esperen, ¿qué?

Vamos, Ana, no es para tanto. No tienes por qué enojarte.

Es verdad, él no está haciendo nada malo, no le puedo prohibir que hable con chicas, aunque me muera de celos.

¡Pero si le puedes prohibir no hable con zorras!, chilla mi vocecita interna.

Es cierto, ¡gracias!

—Ya estoy lista, vete a cambiar tú —le digo a Christian mientras me agacho para besarlo.

Él me sonríe mientras yo le lanzo una mirada de los mil demonios.

—Nena, mira, ella es Elizabeth...

—Isabel —lo corrige ella.

—Digo, Isabel. Isabel ella es Anastasia, mi esposa. —Christian me sonríe y yo también.

Me gusta mucho que diga «mi esposa». Suena jodidamente bien, y más para alejar a las lagartonas.

—¡Tu esposa! —chilla ella, sorprendida.

—Mucho gusto —digo tendiéndole la mano la cual ella mira con recelo. Mejor ándate derechita.

—El gusto es mío —dice ella recibiendo mi mano.

—Bueno, me voy a cambiar, ya vuelvo —dice Christian dándome un casto beso y luego se va.

Yo me acuesto en la tumbona para esperar a mi marido. Él dijo que me iba a dar un masaje y lo hará.

—¿Estás de vacaciones? —le pregunto a la mujer que está a mi lado.

—Sí, mi familia y yo decidimos pasar tiempo de calidad —dice mientras sonríe con arrogancia. Perra...

—Entonces, si estás de vacaciones con tu familia, ¿qué haces sola?

Toma esa...

—Ellos están por allá —señala hacia mi izquierda.

¿Y qué haces aquí, zorra?

Decido quedarme callada y mirar el glorioso lago que tengo en frente. Ojalá ella se vaya con su familia, nadie necesita su presencia aquí.

Veo a Christian caminar hacia mí con solo un bañador puesto, con cada paso que da se le tensan esos abdominales. Ay, Dios, está para comérselo.

—Luke... —Llamo a Sawyer se encuentra a unos centímetros de aquí.

—Dígame, Ana —dice él llegando a mi lado.

Noto como la zorra se lo come con la mirada, de acuerdo, ya me está molestando su presencia ya.

—¿Puedes conseguir una pomada o algo así para masajes? —le pregunto él asiente.

—Ahora se lo traigo —dice y se va.

—Así que tomarás mi palabra —afirma Christian llegando a mi lado.

—Por supuesto, no lo puedo desaprovechar —digo dándome la vuelta para quedar acostada sobre mi estómago.

A los minutos Sawyer regresa con la crema y se la pasa a Christian. Este se sienta sobre mis muslos y comienza a darme un relajante masaje.

—¿Y en donde se hospedan?

Uhh, ya me había olvidado de la zorra. Calladita te ves más hermosa.

—Pues, en un hotel —respondo como si fuera lo más obvio ganándome una mirada asesina de ella.

Me permito cerrar los ojos mientras las mágicas manos de Christian masajean mis hombros. Mmm, esto sí que es rico.

—¿Te gusta? —me pregunta Christian.

—Bastante —respondo.

Él sigue dándome un placentero masaje hasta que le digo que pare. Si sigue así en cualquier momento me quedaré dormida.

—Vamos a bañarnos —le digo a Christian mientras él se pone de pie.

—De acuerdo —dice él y de repente me levanta y me pone sobre sus hombros.

—¡Christian! ¡Bájame! —chillo. Esto es muy bochornoso.

—Te bajaré en el agua —dice él y comienza a caminar hacia la orilla del lago.

—¡Eres un tonto! —grito mientras que pataleo como una niña de cinco años.

—Tú tonto —dice mientras me da un azote en mi nalga.

—¡Christian! —le riño.

Él llega al lago y entra en él y nada hacia lo hondo, cuando llega a un punto exacto me toma por la cintura y me lanza hacia el agua. Joder...

Pego un grito bien fuerte y trago agua inconscientemente.

Ahhg, es un maldito pero esta me las pagará.

Nado hacia donde se encuentra él riéndose y mi mano va directo a su miembro donde aprieto fuertemente haciendo que él gruña y haga una mueca de dolor.

—¡Ana! ¡Ahh, Dios!

De acuerdo, creo que me estoy pasando.

Relajo un poco mi mano pero sin dejarlo de apretar.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

Aunque la verdad la situación me divirtió. Quien me entiende...

—Sisisi, no lo volveré a hacer —dice él con los dientes apretados.

Quito mi mano de su miembro y el bota el aire que estaba reteniendo.

—Dios, a ti hay que tenerte miedo.

—Por cierto, es mejor que corras a aquella mujer o sino no sé qué será de ella cuando me haga enojar —le digo con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi amor, cálmate, no tienes por qué estar celosa. —Me abraza y luego me da un intenso beso.

—Pero lo estoy —murmuro haciendo un puchero.

Sé que lo que estoy haciendo es ridículo, pero no lo puedo evitar.

—¡Estoy agotada! —digo tirándome boca abajo en la cama.

Estoy agotada y a la vez relajada, lo sé, es algo raro.

Tomo mi teléfono y comienzo a revisar mis mensajes, a ver si alguien se acuerda de mí.

Christian se acuesta a mi lado y comienza a besarme el cuello. Mmm, esto sí que se siente bien.

Veo que hay un WhatsApp de Kate así que decido abrirlo.

 _ **Kate:**_

 _Hola, Ana, espero que lo estés pasando de maravilla en tu luna de miel, pero me he enterado de algo que no puedo guardar para mi solita, siento que en cualquier momento explotaré. Mia, me ha dicho que sospecha que está embarazada ya que tiene dos semanas de retraso. Mi hermano sospecha que tu marido, tu cuñado y tu suegro lo matarán, y yo sospecho que moriré si sigo con esta carga encima. Besos. Muack._

—¡¿Qué?! —grita Christian haciéndome dar un respingo.

¡Lo leyó!


	81. ¡Es Leila!

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Ana y yo llevamos ya diez días aquí en Budapest, ha sido una luna de miel fantástica, sin duda alguna, amo demasiado a mi esposa, estoy tan enamorado de ella como la primera vez que la vi.

Y joder, hemos tenido sexo millones de veces, aunque siempre lo hacemos, pero en estos días hemos batido el record.

Hemos visitados varios lugares de aquí de Budapest, unos lugares maravillosos, incluyendo El Puente de las Cadenas, un lugar hermoso para los turista. Luke ha sido nuestro guía en todo, ya que él es el único que habla húngaro, y bueno, pues con eso nos ahorramos tiempo.

Había dejado a Ros a cargo de la empresa, y ayer me mando un e-mail diciendo que todo iba bien, cosa que me tranquiliza. Ella siempre ha estado apoyándome desde el principio y se ha ganado mi confianza, así que sé que he dejado mi empresa en buenas manos.

Hoy en la noche llevaré a Ana al Castillo de Buda, espero que le guste, lo he visto por fotos y puedo decir que es hermoso.

Hace unos días ella y yo tuvimos un pequeña discusión, pero al final terminamos reconciliándonos, como siempre.

 _Ana y yo acabamos de llegar del Lago Batalón, fue un día muy relajante, ha sido grandioso, hasta sus celos me han encantado, claro, menos cuando mi miembro sufrió las consecuencias, joder, eso sí me dolió, ya sé para no volverme a burlar de ella._

 _Eso sí que no lo volveré a hacer, o sino no podré tener hijos en un futuro._

— _¡Estoy agotada! —chilla Ana acostándose sobre su abdomen en la cama._

 _Uff, eso me da una exquisita vista a su culo bien redondo._

 _Me acuesto a su lado mientras observo como ella toma su iPhone, muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja para luego comenzar a bajar y dejar besos en su cuello._

 _Mmm, eso sí que es delicioso._

 _Siento como su cuerpo se va tensando, ¿pero qué mierda...?_

 _Levanto mi mirada y me encuentro con la causante de eso._

 _ **Kate:**_

 _Hola, Ana, espero que lo estés pasando de maravilla en tu luna de miel, pero me he enterado de algo que no puedo guardar para mi solita, siento que en cualquier momento explotaré. Mia, me ha dicho que sospecha que está embarazada ya que tiene dos semanas de retraso. Mi hermano sospecha que tu marido, tu cuñado y tu suegro lo matarán, y yo sospecho que moriré si sigo con esta carga encima. Besos. Muack._

 _No, no, no y no._

 _Mia no puede estar embarazada, ello todavía es muy pequeña, ¡ella es una bebé todavía!_

 _Siento como la sangre comienza a subirse a mi cabeza, la rabia se está apoderando de mí._

 _«Cálmate, Grey», me dice la vocecita interna._

 _Sí, claro, solo que mi hermanita está embarazada y yo me tengo calmar._

— _¡¿Qué?! —grito furioso._

— _Christian... —comienza a murmurar Ana, pero estoy muy furioso._

— _¡Christian y una mierda! —grito enfurecido—. ¡Mia está embarazada! ¡Entiendes! ¡Em-ba-ra-za-da! ¡Voy a matar al hijo de puta de Kavanagh, es hombre muerto! ¡Mia ha cometido el peor error de su vida al quedarse embarazada! ¡Ha arruinado su vida por completo!_

 _He dejado de pensar con claridad, ahora estoy muy enojado como para pensar._

— _¿C-cómo? —pregunta Ana en un hilo de voz._

 _Abro muchos los ojos, alarmado por las palabras que acaban de salir de mi boca._

 _«Ajá, el hijo de puta eres tú, Grey»._

 _¡Mierda!_

— _Ana..._

— _¿Así que esa hubiese sido tu reacción si yo no hubiera perdido mi bebé? —Observo como sus ojos se cristalizan ¡maldita sea!—. ¿Hubiera arruinado mi vida? ¿Hubiera arruinado tú vida?_

— _No, mi amor. —Busco palabras para arreglar esta situación, pero me es muy difícil—. Eso es diferente._

— _¡Diferente! —chilla ella—. ¡Mia apenas es dos años menor que yo! ¡¿Qué pensabas que estaba haciendo ella con Ethan?! ¡¿Jugando canicas?! ¡No, y lo sabes! ¡Ellos tienen sexo, y quizá tengan más que nosotros! ¡¿Cuál es el problema?! ¡Tú empezaste a tener sexo a los quince años y yo a los catorce, ¿no crees que eso es peor?! ¡No tienes derecho a enfurecerte! ¡Si Mia está embarazada tendrá que asumir sus responsabilidades al igual que Ethan!_

 _Wow, ahora es Ana la que está furiosa, quizá más furiosa que yo._

 _Observo como se da media vuelta y sale de la habitación dando un portazo, y me deja a mí aquí, solito otra vez._

Ana no me habló por dos días después de eso, cosa que me hizo sufrir, y mucho, pero al final tuvimos una excelente reconciliación como siempre, ese día no la dejé salir de la habitación, la hice mía en todas las partes habidas y por haber de la habitación del hotel.

 **POV. Anastasia Grey.**

Abro mis ojos poco a poco para que se vayan adaptando a la luz que entra por las ventanas de la habitación del hotel, joder, estoy muy descansada, y eso que Christian no me dejó dormir mucho.

Dentro de tres días es el cumpleaños de Christian, ya le tengo preparada la sorpresa, pero lamentablemente tendremos que regresar a Seattle, aunque podemos volver para acá cuando queremos.

Gracias a Dios el plan que ideé con Kate funcionó, Christian solamente tenía que leer el mensaje para que se enojará y dejara de hablarme, aunque fui yo la que dejó de hablarle a él.

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no quiere tener hijos todavía, cuando dijo las palabras sobre el "supuesto" embarazo de Mia me entristeció mucho, y por eso terminé enojada con él, pero bueno, todavía somos jóvenes, quizá más adelante podamos tener hijos.

Me volteo y veo que el todavía sigue en la cama, está despierto, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —le pregunto y el da un respingo, vaya, lo asusté.

—Buenos días a ti también, mi amor —dice irónicamente y yo ruedo los ojos.

Mi mano viaja a su pecho y lo acaricio lentamente, sé que le gusta que yo haga eso.

Espero que mi sorpresa de cumpleaños le guste, Ray y mi tío Albert me han ayudado mucho en eso, ojalá esa ayuda no haya sido en vano.

—¿A dónde iremos hoy? —le pregunto después de un rato.

—Será una sorpresa, además, tienes que verte más hermosa de lo que eres y estar lista a las siete de la noche, iremos a un hermoso lugar —dice sonriéndome.

—Está bien.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me pregunta.

—Mmm, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre —le digo y sonrió tímidamente.

—Qué bueno, porque hace rato pedí que trajeran el desayuno, ya deben estar por traerlo —me dice con el ceño fruncido.

Uy, pero que sexy se ve así.

—De acuerdo —digo levantándome de la cama.

Christian observa mi cuerpo de arriba abajo sin ningún descaro y se relame los labios. Oh, no hagas eso.

Entro corriendo al baño antes de tirarme encima de mi marido y hago mis necesidades para luego darme una relajante ducha con temperatura media.

Cuando salgo veo que Christian todavía sigue acostado en su gloria, camino hacia el vestidor y me pongo ropa cómoda, no creo que salgamos ahorita en la mañana.

Regreso a la cama y observo a Christian, que yace todavía en la cama.

—¿Acaso no piensas levantarte? —le pregunto.

—No —dice dándose la vuelta.

Ahora observo su duro y redondo trasero descubierto, me gusta mucho el culo de Christian, la mayoría de los hombres no tienen, pero él, tiene demasiado.

Así que decido cobrarme las tantas que me debe.

Me acerco más y le doy un azote a su culo y el salta de la impresión.

—¡Ah! —grita y yo empiezo a reírme—. ¡Estás loca! —chilla mientras yo sigo riéndome.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero tenía que vengarme —le digo mientras me vuelvo a acostar a su lado.

Ya es la hora de salir, como no sé a dónde iremos decidí usar un vestido, he visto que Christian usará traje, y bueno, tan estúpida no soy.

Mi vestido es color rojo que queda entallado a mi figura, es descubierto en la espalda y tiene un descote en forma de V, me puse un collar de perlas y unos aretes que me regaló Christian, y por supuesto mis tacones, estos sí que son altos. Y mi peinado de medio lado.

Tomo mi cartera con mis cosas personales y ahora sí que estoy lista.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta Christian mirándome de arriba abajo.

—Eh... Sí —digo mirándolo yo a él.

Nunca me cansaré de verlo solo en traje.

El me tiende su brazo y yo entrelazo el mío con el de él. Somos la pareja perfecta.

Salimos de la habitación y nos vamos hacia el ascensor, bajamos todas las plantas hasta llegar a la recepción donde se encuentra Jason y Luke.

Salimos del hotel y nos montamos al Audi que se encuentra en frente.

—Te ves hermosa —susurra Christian en mi oído.

—Gracias, tú te ves muy hermoso —le digo de vuelta.

En el camino nadie vuelve a decir nada y nos vamos en un cómodo silencio.

A la hora llegamos al Castillo Buda, y me quedo impresionada. Es muy grande, sofisticado y hermoso, creo que es antiguo pero se encuentra en buen estado.

Luke abre nuestras puertas y trato de salir lo más elegante que puedo del coche, Christian me vuelve a tomar de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la gran entrada del Castillo Buda, con Luke a nuestro lado. Jason se fue a aparcar el coche.

Cuando entramos me quedo más impresionada aún.

Wow, esto sí que es grande, al frente tengo una gran escalera, y hasta puedo decir que se parece al castillo de la Cenicienta.

—¿Christian? ¿Ana? —pregunta una voz a nuestra espalda haciéndonos voltear.

En frente de nosotros está una chica castaña muy guapa, con un vestido color rosado pálido.

Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo sabe nuestros nombres?

—¿Leila? —pregunta Christian confundido mientras que yo abro los ojos como plato.

¡Es Leila!


	82. ¡Cumpleaños!

**+18**

 **POV. Anastasia Steele.**

Hoy es el cumpleaños número diecinueve de Christian y estoy tan emocionada, espero que le guste mi regalo, me costó mucho conseguirlo, pero con ayuda de mi papá y de mi tío, lo logré.

Ayer llegamos de Budapest en la noche, el piensa que volvimos por el embarazo de Mia, cosa que no es verdad, Mia ni siquiera está embarazada, todo fue un plan para regresar más rápido de Budapest, aunque debo admitir que por mí me quedaría toda la vida por allá, pero más adelante tendré tiempo para viajar con Christian. Además, podemos ir a donde queramos.

Miro a mi esposo dormir plácidamente, debe estar muy cansado.

Me levanto con cuidado de la cama para no despertarlo y me voy al baño a hacer mis necesidades, ando vestida solamente con una camiseta de él, es que son muy cómodas para dormir.

Luego de lavarme los dientes y hacer mis necesidades, me recogí el pelo en un moño y me fui directo a la cocina a hacerle el desayuno a mi amado.

El desayuno consta de panqueques, huevo, beicon y un buen jugo de naranja, sé que a Christian le gusta mucho desayunar eso, y como hoy es su cumpleaños quiero consentirlo lo más que puedo.

Ya el lunes empezaré de nuevo en la universidad, uff, y yo que me siento tan cansada, pero los estudios son los estudios.

Eso me hace recordar lo que pasó hace unos días, el encuentro con Leila, fue una gran sorpresa.

— _¿Christian? ¿Ana? —pregunta una voz a nuestra espalda haciéndonos voltear._

 _En frente de nosotros está una chica castaña muy guapa, con un vestido color rosa pálido._

 _Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo sabe nuestros nombres?_

— _¿Leila? —pregunta Christian confundido mientras que yo abro los ojos como plato._

 _¡Es Leila!_

 _Ella se ve muy bien, está muy hermosa, y va agarrada de la mano de otro joven, moreno, un poco más bajo que Christian pero también es muy guapo._

 _Y lo que más me sorprende es el bebé que tiene en sus brazos._

— _¡Qué alegría verlos! —chilla ella emocionada mientras le pasa el bebé al que creo que es su pareja y corre hacia Christian y a mí a abrazarnos._

 _Yo estoy en shock. ¿Dónde está la Leila que me odiaba? ¿Dónde está la Leila que estaba obsesionada con Christian? ¿Dónde está la Leila engreída-niña-consentida-de-mamá-y-papá?_

 _Creo que Christian está igual de sorprendido que yo, bueno, ¿quién no lo estaría?_

 _Ella no parece la misma Leila de antes, se ve mucho más madura._

— _Que sorpresa —dice Christian saliendo de su estado de shock._

— _Sí —concuerdo yo._

— _¿Podemos hablar? —pregunta ella, notando nuestra incomodidad._

— _Claro —respondo yo._

— _Por aquí hay unos asientos, vamos allá. —Comienza a caminar pasando por un lado de las escaleras._

 _Christian y yo la seguimos, al igual que su pareja, llegamos a un lugar donde hay varias sillas y ella se sienta._

 _Christian y yo también nos sentamos y la miramos fijamente, para que hable._

— _Bueno, primero que nada, quiero presentarles a Geoff, mi novio —dice señalando al hombre quien nos sonríe cordialmente._

— _Un placer —decimos Christian y yo al unísono._

— _Y este pequeño, es Dylan, nuestro hijo —dice tomando al bebé en brazos._

 _Ese bebé se parece mucho a ella, tiene su mismo color de ojos, tiene el cabello de su papá. Tiene un poquito de cada uno. Es tan tierno._

— _¿Qué edad tiene? —pregunta Christian, curioso. Veo en sus ojos una especie de brillo._

— _Seis meses —dice ella mientras sonríe mirando a su hijo con adoración._

 _Definitivamente ha cambiado._

 _El bebé de repente comienza a llorar, y Geoff se levanta de su asiento y lo carga para luego arrullarlo._

— _Iré a calmarlo —dice mientras toma la pañalera y comienza a caminar lejos de nosotros cuando Leila asiente levemente._

— _Bueno, primero que nada quiero disculparme por todo lo que les sucedió, en especial a ti Anastasia, hace algunos años, sé que cometí muchos errores solamente por estar obsesionada con Christian y me dejé llevar por las influencias de mis amigas, y de las drogas, espero en verdad que me perdonen, pero les juro que he cambiado, he madurado y ahora tengo un bello hijo y un novio que cuidar, ellos son mi vida ahora, y los amo, espero poder empezar desde cero con ustedes —cuando terminan de hablar nos mira con sus ojos marrones esperanzados._

 _Yo como no soy una persona rencorosa le regalo una sonrisa, es muy bueno saber que ella ha cambiado para bien, es bueno saber que ahora Leila es una buena persona hecha y derecha._

— _Por mi parte estás perdonada, dejemos el pasado en el pasado —hablo yo._

 _Observo a Christian quién me sonríe levemente, sé que él también la perdonara, yo lo conozco muy bien._

— _Por mí también estás perdonada —dice Christian._

 _Leila nos sonríe radiantemente a los dos y nos envuelve en un fuerte abrazo._

— _Gracias._

Debo admitir que me alegre mucho por Leila, me alegré por ella y por su nueva familia, aunque es triste como sus padres le dieron la espalda al enterarse que ella estaba embarazada, gracias a Dios, Geoff siempre estuvo con ella, en pocas palabras, la ama locamente como para alejarse de ella.

Y el pequeño Dylan, es un bebé tan precioso que me dan ganas de morderle esas mejillas regordetas que tiene. Leila volverá a Seattle cuando termine sus vacaciones familiares, y eso no será todavía.

Cuando tengo el desayuno de mi amado listo, lo pongo en una bandeja y lo decoro con algunas flores que estaban ahí, y por último pongo una rebana de pastel de chocolate, sé que a Christian le encanta.

Me voy a paso lento hacia nuestra habitación y cuando entro me encuentro a mi esposo todavía durmiendo, solamente en bóxers, sí, él es hermoso.

Coloco la bandeja en la mesita de noche y luego me siento a horcajadas encima de Christian, comienzo besando sus párpados, luego su mejilla, y sus labios, en estos duro más de lo debido, y me sorprendo cuando él me corresponde. Ha despertado.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi dormilón —susurro en su oído para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Esto sí que es un buen cumpleaños —dice él rodando en la cama, quedando encima de mí—. Si todos mis cumpleaños son a tu lado serán los mejores. —Rodeo su cintura con mis piernas.

—Bueno, entonces todos serán los mejores, porque siempre estaré a tu lado —digo mostrándole la alianza de nuestra unión.

Christian me sonríe tímidamente y baja su cabeza para besarme. Besarme con pasión, demostrándome cuanto me ama.

Mis manos suben por su desnuda espalda hasta llegar a su cabello donde tiran de él.

Comienza a besarme el cuello mientras que con su mano comienza a desabotonar la camisa de él que tengo yo puesta. A medida que la desabotona deja un húmedo beso.

Cuando mis pechos quedan completamente desnudos, Christian se entretiene con mi pezón, lamiéndolo, mientras que con su mano pellizca mi otro pezón.

Yo gimo sin parar, sus manos son mágicas para hacer ese trabajo, dígame cuando llegan a mi sexo ¡Dios!

Lentamente va bajando y da pequeños besos en mis costillas, mi abdomen, mi ombligo, hasta que llega a mi centro de placer. Quita mis bragas dejándome totalmente desnuda ante él.

—Tu eres mi mejor regalo —susurra para luego bajar su cabeza y comenzar a pasar su lengua por todo mi sexo.

Me remuevo en la cama por las pequeñas descargas de placer que estoy recibiendo de mi esposo.

Su lengua comienza a penetrar en mi interior y yo loca de deseo llevo mi mano a su cabello, jalándolo para buscar todo el placer que me puede brindar.

Mi espalda se arquea en la cama conforme Christian mueve más rápido su lengua. Estoy en el puto paraíso.

Cuando estoy a punto de correrme Christian para. Abro mis ojos de golpe al no sentir su lengua en mi sexo, observo como Christian me sonríe, con sus labios brillando por mis fluidos, acomoda la cabeza de su pene en mi entrada y entrelaza sus manos con las mías por encima de mi cabeza, y lentamente comienza a entrar en mí.

—Joder, sí —gime conforme llega hasta al fondo—. Eres tan apretada, nena, te amo tanto.

Yo suelto un gran gemido cuando Christian comienza a embestirme constantemente pero a la vez lento, se mueve tan lento que siento una dolorosa sensación placentera en mi sexo y mi vientre.

Mi mano sube a su cuello y lo atraigo a mí para besarlo, mi lengua invade su lengua y estas comienza una danza erótica sin Christian detenerse.

Siento que ya estoy a punto de llegar, joder que sí.

—Ahh, mi amor, sigue así —gimo sumamente agitada, estoy a pun...—. ¡Christian! —grito llegando a mi orgasmo mientras que Christian da sus últimas embestidas.

—Mierda, sí, ¡ohh, Ana! —grita Christian corriéndose dentro de mí. Llenándome por completo de su semen, dejándome extasiada y satisfecha.

Él cae a mi lado, y coloca su cabeza en mis pechos mientras hace pequeños círculos con su dedo índice en mi abdomen.

—¿Sabes lo que quiero en verdad? —pregunta cuando su respiración se regulariza.

—¿Qué? —pregunto yo, curiosa.

—Un bebé...


	83. Quiero un bebé

**POV. Christian Grey.**

—¿Sabes lo que quiero en verdad? —le pregunto a Ana.

Esa idea anda rondándome en la cabeza desde que vi a Leila con su hijo.

Quiero ser papá, quiero ser el mejor papá de todos. Quiero tener un hijo.

Quiero tener un hijo al que sacar a pasear, a llevarlo a comer helado, a montar bicicleta, a consentirlo por completo.

Espero que a Ana le agrade, joder.

—¿Qué?

Bueno, Grey, aquí vamos.

—Un bebé...

Siento como la respiración de Ana se entrecorta, mi dedo por impulso deja de trazar los círculos en su abdomen.

Cierro mis ojos fuertemente, preparándome para lo que me va a decir.

—¿Ahora? Es decir, ¿quieres un bebé ahora? —pregunta rápidamente.

Levanto mi cabeza de su pecho para mirarla fijamente, y asiento.

—Claro —susurro.

Ella lleva sus manos a mis mejillas y comienza a acariciarla, cierro los ojos para dejarme llevar por sus caricias.

—Christian —me habla lentamente, como si estuviera conversando con un niño pequeño, sé que se negará. Lo sé—, somos muy jóvenes todavía.

Mierda. Lo sabía.

No sé, pero eso hace que me duela mi pecho.

—Pero yo quiero un bebé —refunfuño. Quiero un bebé. ¿Es mucho pedir?—. Estamos casados, tengo un trabajo estable dónde gano muy bien, no dependemos de nadie. Podemos tener un bebé.

—Christian, yo quiero terminar mi carrera, disfrutar más tiempo junto a ti, para luego pensar en tener hijos. ¿Crees poder aguantar tres años más? —Asiento lentamente mientras aparto mi mirada de ella, no quiero que vea lo decepcionado que me siento.

De acuerdo, Grey, te emocionaste para nada.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta.

¡Vamos, Christian, esto es ridículo!, me grita mi vocecita interna, aunque odie admitirlo, tiene razón.

Sólo son tres años, ellos pasarán muy rápido.

Tu puedes soportar tres años, Grey.

Sólo tres años.

Entonces el regalo que compré para mi futuro hijo tendrá que esperar tres años.

¡Mierda!

¡Tres años!

—Está bien —susurro mirando hacia la mesita, dónde se encuentra la bandeja con el desayuno—. Vamos a comer. —Trato de olvidar esta conversación, creo que así está mejor.

Me levanto de la cama y me pongo los bóxers para luego coger la bandeja y volverme a sentar en la cama con la bandeja en mis piernas.

Ana y yo comemos en un silencio un poco incómodo, por mi culpa, ninguno de los dos dice una sola palabra. Bueno, en estos momentos las palabras sobran.

—Voy a llevar esto a la cocina —dice Ana cuando terminamos de comer y yo asiento.

—Voy a tomar una ducha.

Le soy un leve beso en la comisura de sus labios, y luego me voy a al baño. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí para luego hacia al frente del gran espejo que hay, apoyo mis manos en la encimera y me miro fijamente en el espejo.

Tres años.

De acuerdo, creo que estoy reaccionando exageradamente, mi comportamiento es muy estúpido.

Yo me había hecho ya la idea de tener un bebé, un bebé de Ana y mío, de nosotros con un bebé, en una casa muy grande, sentados en el pasto bajo un gran árbol, viendo juntos las estrellas.

«Mierda, Grey, ya deja de pensar en eso. Hoy deberías estar feliz, es tu cumpleaños.»

Me miro por última vez en el espejo y rápidamente quito mis bóxers para luego entrar a la ducha y darme un relajante baño.

Cierro los ojos mientras el agua choca contra mí, trato de relajarme, hasta que lo consigo, no quiero estar estresado el día de hoy, se supone que tengo que estar feliz, y lo estoy, estoy muy feliz, nada arruinará mi felicidad. Nada.

Sólo que en tres años mi felicidad aumentará, ese será el único cambio.

Cuando termino de ducharme, enredo una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y salgo del baño.

Me encuentro a Ana sentada en la cama que me sonríe fugazmente cuando me ve. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, espero que no crea que estoy enojado con ella. Porque no lo estoy.

Miro el reloj y veo que son las diez de la mañana.

—Hoy tenemos un almuerzo en casa de tus padres —dice Ana como si leyera mis pensamientos.

—Todavía tenemos tiempo. —Me encojo de hombros mientras camino al vestidor a buscar que ponerme.

Al final termino poniéndome unos vaqueros color beige que me quedan un poco ajustados, y no es por alardear ni nada, pero el trasero se me ve muy grande. Una camisa, y decido enrollar las mangas hasta los codos, hay un poco de color. Y por último, mis zapatos casuales.

—¿Cómo me veo? —le pregunto a Ana cuando entra al vestidor con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

Ella se queda mirándome como si de un chocolate se tratara.

Joder, su mirada en mi cuerpo hace que me caliente, y mucho.

—Como el propio Dios. —Suelto una carcajada por su comentario, mientras salgo del vestidor, no sin antes darle un apasionado beso a Ana.

Sí, me gusta besarla, ¿y qué?

Me voy a la sala donde veo a Gail, la saludo y ella me felicita por mi cumpleaños, con su tímida sonrisa, a pesar de que sea mayor que yo, se intimida mucho por mí. Por favor, como si yo intimidara tanto...

Le digo a Gail que me prepare un café, y luego me siento en el sofá para leer el periódico del día de hoy.

Minutos después Gail me trae el café, al mismo tiempo que levanto la mirada y me encuentro a Ana, vestida con un vestido corto, color azul, con algunas flores dibujadas, y sus tacones.

Joder, se ve hermosa.

Nuestras miradas chocan y yo me levanto del sofá y la rodeo por la cintura mientras la acerco a mí, y le robo un beso. Otro beso.

—Estás hermosa —digo mientras acaricio su espalda.

—Lo sé.

Sonrío radiantemente.

Ella me sonríe radiantemente.

Sí, estamos felices.

No puedo pedir nada más.

Bueno, sí, un hijo, pero eso ya será más adelante, sé que ahora no podré tener un hijo, bueno, si puedo, pero todavía no es momento.

En ese momento escucho el ping del ascensor, anunciando que alguien ha llegado, pero no tengo ni idea de quién puede ser.

Ana y yo intercambiamos miradas.

No estamos esperando a nadie.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Christian! —gritan dos voces al unísono.

Ana y yo volteamos y vemos a Melanie y William venir hacia nosotros sonriendo felizmente.

No sabía nada de ellos desde que nos fuimos de luna de miel, pero se encuentran aquí, ahora, demostrándonos lo grandes amigos que son.

Sí, muy grandes amigos.

—Que agradable sorpresa verlos —dice Ana.

Melanie y William me abraza fuertemente, deseándome un gran cumpleaños.

—¿Cómo les fue en la luna de miel? —pregunta Mel entusiasmada.

—Nos fue de maravilla, sin duda alguna, Budapest es una hermosa ciudad —dice Ana sonriendo.

—¡Fueron a Budapest! —chilla Mel sorprendida—. ¿Estás escuchando? —le pregunta a su novio—, cuando nos casemos quiero que me lleves allá también, espero que tomes notas —refunfuña haciendo que William suelte una carcajada.

—Claro que sí, bebé.

—¿Que tienen planeado para el día de hoy? —pregunta Mel.

Ella es muy curiosa por lo visto.

Yo simplemente me encojo de hombros, la verdad no sé cuáles son los planes de hoy.

Conociendo a mi familia sé que será algo grandioso, ellos son muy exagerado, y si Mia está en esa familia, son más exagerados aún.

Espero que Dios escuche mis plegarias y no hagan nada exagerado.

—Tenemos un almuerzo en casa de los Grey, ustedes también están invitados —dice Ana sonriendo.

Lo del almuerzo no suena a nada exagerado.

¡Bien!

Hablamos un buen rato con William y Melanie, aunque la verdad, lo que hicimos fue contarle como nos fue en Budapest, todo lo que hicimos —claro, sin contarle nuestros encuentros sexuales—.

—Nosotros tenemos que darles una noticia que nos tiene muy felices —dice William emocionada.

Muy pocas veces le he visto así.

—¿Cual noticia?

Ellos se miran a los ojos, y dan un leve asentimiento para después mirarnos a nosotros y gritar:

—¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

Genial.

Leila y Geoff tienen un hijo.

Mia y Ethan tendrán un bebé.

Melanie y William tendrán un bebé.

Y yo... Pues me quedaré con las ganas de tener un bebé.


	84. Charlie Tango

**POV. Anastasia Grey.**

—¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

William y Melanie se ven muy feliz porque serán padres, bueno, ¿quién no lo estaría?

Christian sonríe tristemente mientras se acerca a ellos para darle un abrazo.

—¡Enhorabuena! Felicidades —dice Christian.

Sé que él quiere tener un bebé, pero yo creo que todavía es muy pronto para pensar en hijos, todavía somos muy jóvenes, además yo estoy en la universidad, y si salgo embarazada andaré estresada la mayoría del tiempo, y sé que eso no es bueno para el bebé.

Así que todavía no. Todavía no seremos padres. Esa es mi respuesta definitiva.

—Felicidades —digo yo abrazando a Mel y Will.

Ellos en realidad se ven muy felices porque serán padres, y además era hora. Espero que Will le pida matrimonio a Mel pronto.

—Ya hasta le tenemos nombre —dice William emocionado.

Sus ojos verdes brillan mucho, brillan de felicidad.

—¿Cuáles? —pregunta Christian.

—Bueno, si es niña se llamará Melissa, y si es niño se llamará Liam —responde Mel.

—¿Cuántos meses tienes?

—Cuatro.

Y así pasamos toda el rato hablando sobre el bebé, aunque noté a Christian un poco incómodo.

Cuando se hicieron las doce despedimos a nuestros amigos ya que tenían cosas que hacer, y Christian y yo nos fuimos a casa de los Grey.

En el camino veo a Christian muy concentrado en la carretera, vamos en un silencio muy cómodo, yo me permito mirar por la ventanilla, el cielo está nublado, gris, sólo espero que no llueva o si no, no podré darle mi sorpresa a Christian, en las calles de Seattle se encuentran varias personas caminando, tal vez van a algún lugar a almorzar para luego volver a su trabajo, quién sabe.

Veo como un señor va con su perro, eso me hace recordar a Bombón, que malos cuidadores somos, y así Christian quiere tener un bebé, tal vez mañana vamos a visitar la casa de mi padre y mi tío, y aprovechamos de jugar un rato con Bombón que debe estar extrañándonos un montón, o eso quiero pensar yo.

—¿Crees que mis padres sepan acerca del embarazo de Mia? —pregunta.

Lo veo muy tenso y sus gestos me hacen saber que está muy preocupado y molesto, e inmediatamente me siento mal por él, le he mentido para poder regresar pronto, quizá cuándo se entere que Mia nunca ha estado embarazada se molestará mucho. Uff, espero que mi regalo lo haga olvidar de eso.

—La verdad es que no sé. —Me encojo de hombros—. Ya lo sabremos cuándo lleguemos.

Minutos después llegamos a casa de los Grey.

Christian toca la puerta dos veces y nos sorprendemos cuando la abre una chica de unos, veinte años, rubia, que al minuto en que observa a mi marido se lo come con la mirada, uff, ya me cayó mal.

—¿Y tú eres...?

Christian deja la frase sin terminar para que ella responda.

—Oh, yo soy Carol —responde sonrojándose.

Yo ruedo los ojos.

—Mucho gusto, Carol, soy Anastasia Grey, y él —señalo a Christian—, mi esposo, el señor Grey.

Christian sonríe por cómo nos he presentado, sé que le gusta mucho que use el apellido de casada, y a mí me gusta mucho usarlo.

—Mejor pasemos —dice Christian sin dejar de quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Christian y yo pasamos a la casa, y a la primera que nos encontramos es a Kate.

—¡Christian, Ana! —grita, primero abraza a Christian y lo felicita para luego abrazarme a mí.

—Tienes que contarme todo —me susurra y yo solo asiento mientras le sonrío.

Es lo menos que puedo esperar de la inquisidora Katherine Kavanagh.

Caminamos hacia la sala donde ya se encuentra toda la familia Grey reunida, hablando cómodamente.

Todos cuando ven a Christian se levantan de sus asientos y corren hacia él para felicitarlo entre risas y abrazos.

Genial, y a mí me dejan de lado.

Y lo que más me sorprende, de veras, es ver a los abuelos de Christian aquí con nosotros.

—¡Abuelos Trevelyan! —chillo emocionada y corro hacia ellos para abrazarlos luego de que hayan felicitado a Christian.

—Ana, querida —dice la abuela Trevelyan.

Ella a su avanzada edad se ve muy conservada, aunque algunas veces no tiene pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas.

Puedo decir que es muy gracioso pasar el tiempo con ella.

—Ana —dice el abuelo Trevelyan en modo de saludo mientras besa mis mejillas.

—Es mejor que salgamos, empezaré a preparar la barbacoa —dice Carrick mientras se pone un delantal.

—Que rico, comida al aire libre —dice Elliot frotándose su estómago.

—De hecho teníamos tiempo sin probar la magia que hace mi papá con la barbacoa —dice Mia.

—Es porque es un flojo —dice la abuela Trevelyan haciéndonos reír.

Todos caminamos hacia el jardín de la gran casa y tomamos asiento.

Yo empiezo a hablar con Kate y Mia sobre mi luna de miel, mientras Christian se encuentra con Elliot, sus padres, y sus abuelos.

—Ana, tu padre, Albert y Jenni vienen también hacia acá, yo los invité —dice Mia sonriendo.

—Está bien —digo yo—. ¿Dónde está Ethan? —pregunto al no verlo por ahí.

—Bueno, con lo que le inventaron ustedes a Christian, Ethan decidió no venir para que mi hermano no le partiera la cara —dice riendo histéricamente—. Joder, es muy gracioso ver como se pone por algo que es mentira. Imagínense si fuera de verdad.

—Ethan es muy cobarde —concuerda Kate riendo también.

—Ana, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con José la otra vez? Porque me tengo que enterar por terceras personas —se queja Kate.

—No fue nada del otro mundo. —Me encojo de hombros.

—No, tienes que contármelo, me dijeron que se peleó con Christian.

—Vaya —dice Mia atenta a la conversación.

Genial, otra inquisidora más.

Ruedo los ojos.

—En realidad fue algo muy tonto. Yo estaba esperando a Christian fuera de la universidad cuando José se me acercó para hablar conmigo, y cuando llegó Christian me besó como siempre hace y en ese momento José le dio un puñetazo alegando que Christian me estaba besando en contra de mi voluntad, y bueno, saben cómo es Christian de impulsivo, se enojó muchísimo y le devolvió el puñetazo a José, lo trate de calmar, y luego discutimos... En fin, eso ya es pasado. —Me encojo de hombros.

En los últimos días que estuve en la universidad antes de casarme no le hablé a José, de todos modos, ni que fuera mi amigo, él fue el que se había acercado a mí aquél día, y luego yo no le hablé más, para que le iba a hablar si ya me cayó mal.

Que se joda.

—El último día que tu no fuiste el me preguntó por ti —dice Kate.

En ese momento la nueva chica de servicio, ¿Carola? ¿Carolina?, se acerca a nosotras con una bandeja donde hay jugos y algunas galletas.

—Gracias —digo tomando mi jugo y dos galletas.

Kate y Mia hacen lo mismo y luego la chica se va hacia donde están las demás personas.

—Ana, así que tienes un enamorado —afirma Mia mientras mueve sus cejas de arriba abajo.

—Que no te escuche Christian —susurro haciendo que ellas suelten una carcajada.

—¡Joder! —escuchamos el grito de Christian. Suena furioso.

Yo volteo rápidamente y lo observo. Tiene toda su camisa mojada de jugo, y a su lado está la chica, toda sonrojada.

Vamos, Ana, cuenta hasta diez, sólo mojó su camisa.

Las chicas y yo caminamos hacia donde están ellos y vemos como la chica apenada trata de disculparse pero Christian no la escucha, ella se ofrece a limpiar su camisa en la cocina. ¡Ja! Ya sé cuál es su intención, a mi esposo lo atiendo yo.

—Christian, en tu antigua habitación deben haber más camisas tuyas, vamos a buscar una —le hablo a mi marido mientras me muerdo mi labio inferior, y quizá hagamos otra cosa más, espero que descargue esa furia que tiene.

Observo como las pupilas de Christian se dilatan, creo que ya entendió el mensaje.

—Está bien, vamos —dice más calmado.

—No dures mucho hermanito —dice Elliot riendo mientras que Christian le lanza una mirada de censura.

Tomo la mano de Christian y comienzo a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, subimos las escaleras hasta que damos con la puerta de la antigua habitación de Christian.

—Tenía tiempo sin venir aquí —murmura distraído.

—Bastante —digo yo observan la habitación, está como Christian la había dejado antes, igual.

Christian me hace pasar y cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros con pestillo, ¡con pestillo!, se está tomando la cosa en serio.

Yo camino hacia él y comienzo a desabotonar su camisa.

—Lo hizo a propósito. —Christian sonríe.

—Lo sé —concuerdo—. Pero también nos hizo un favor. —Quito su camisa de jalón y la tiro en el suelo.

Él me toma por la cintura y me acerca a él para besarme ferozmente.

—Espero que seas rápida —dice mientras hace que me arrodille, yo le sonrío satisfecha.

Subo mi mano y acaricio su miembro a través de sus vaqueros, Christian gruñe mientras observa lo que le hago.

Desabrocho la bragueta de sus vaqueros y los bajo lentamente, asegurándome de acariciar sus muslos, sus bóxers quedan a mi vista, se le ven muy ajustados debido que su miembro ya se encuentra completamente erecto. Bajo sus bóxers de un tirón haciendo que su pene salga a relucir, choca levemente con la punta de mi nariz.

Acerco mi mano y comienzo a acariciarlo de arriba abajo lentamente, cada vez aumentando más la intensidad, le doy un pequeño beso en la punta para luego pasar mi lengua.

—Ahh —gime Christian.

Meto su miembro por completo en mi boca y comienzo a succionarlo como si de una paleta se tratara, mi lengua da pequeños golpecitos en la punta de su glande mientras que mi boca sigue con su trabajo de succión.

Christian gruñe y lleva sus manos a mi cabello donde jala y empieza a embestir mi boca, profundizando cada vez más, mi respiración se irregulariza.

Saco el pene de Christian de mi boca y trato de regular mi respiración, mi pecho sube y baja rápidamente al igual que el de Christian.

Saco mi lengua y la paso por la base de su miembro para luego reemplazarla por mi mano que comienza a subir y bajar rápidamente.

—Joder —gruñe Christian echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que cierra sus ojos.

Mi boca va hacia sus testículos que se encuentran tensos y comienzo a chupar sin dejar de mover mis manos.

Siento como Christian poco a poco comienza a tensarse, sé que está a punto de llegar, así que vuelvo a subir mi boca hacia su miembro, y, poco a poco voy descubriendo mis labios, cuando mis dientes rozan su pene, Christian grita mi nombre, corriéndose dentro de mi boca y yo me lo trago todo.

—Oh, sí —dice con su respiración acelerada—. Te amo.

—Cúbrete los ojos —le digo a Christian mientras le paso un pañuelo.

Acabamos de llegar al lugar donde le mostraré mi sorpresa, espero que le guste. Mi papá ya se encuentra por acá.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta confundido.

—Porque yo digo. —Entorno los ojos.

—Está bien —suspira.

Se pone el pañuelo y luego lo tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

—¿Ya vamos a llegar? —pregunta al rato—. Llevamos como diez minutos caminando —se queja.

—Sí, Christian, ya vamos a llegar. —Ruedo los ojos.

Saludo a mi padre cuando lo veo y saludo al hombre que está a su lado. Observo el regalo de mi esposo, y hasta yo quedo maravillada.

—¿Estás preparado? —le pregunto a mi marido y él asiente.

Le quito lentamente el pañuelo, y Christian abre poco a poco sus ojos adaptándose a la luz.

—¡Sorpresa! —susurro a su lado.

Observo como sus ojos se abren mucho y su boca forma una pequeña O mientras contempla el helicóptero que está en frente.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunta emocionado.

—Sí. —Asiento—. Cuando teníamos dieciséis me dijiste que cuando tuvieras veinticuatro años ibas a tener tu propio helicóptero y lo ibas a llamar _Charlie Tango,_ y lo ibas a pilotear tú mismo. Yo sólo me adelanté a los hechos. —Me encojo de hombros—. ¿Te gusta? —pregunto cautelosamente.

Christian me mira con sus ojos brillando.

—¡Wow! ¡Me encanta! —Me toma y me levanta al aire—. Gracias, nena —me besa apasionadamente.

Nos separamos al alguien carraspear, luego recuerdo que mi papá también está aquí.

—Felicidades, muchacho —le dice mi padre mientras le da un abrazo.

—Christian, él es Joe, y será tu instructor —digo presentando a hombre.

Christian los saluda a los dos y luego entablan una conversación.

—Gracias —susurra en mi oído.

Después de un gran día, Christian y yo nos encontramos desempacando las maletas aquí en nuestro departamento, estamos sentados en el piso como cualquier persona.

Desde que llegamos a la casa Christian no ha dejado de sonreír, sé que le ha encantado la sorpresa.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto levantando la diminuta camisa color azul que dice en letras cursivas «Te amo mami».

La sonrisa de Christian desaparece inmediatamente y observo como se pone nervioso.

—Hmmm, bueno, esto lo vi por allá en una tienda, ya sabes —se rasca la cabeza—, pensé que también ibas a querer tener un bebé, y cuando vi esto me encantó y lo compré, ya sabes su primer regalo...

Siento como mi corazón se encoje.

¡Mierda!

Este hombre me va a matar.


	85. Estoy embarazada

**Tres meses después.**

 **POV. Anastasia Grey.**

Observo la prueba que tengo en mi mano, joder, no puede ser, no ahora, ahora no podré estudiar más.

Nunca creí que me pasaría esto, bueno, no tan pronto. Mierda, no sé qué pensar, no sé cómo me siento en este momento, pero puedo asegurar que el temor es el primer síntoma que tengo.

—¿Y? —pregunta una expectante Kate mientras llego a su lado.

Decidimos venirnos a su casa, era lo mejor.

—Bueno... Es positivo. Felicidades, estoy embarazada —susurro.

—¡Voy a ser tía! —grita ella y se levanta de su cama para comenzar a dar saltos como una niña de cinco años.

Estoy embarazada.

Estoy embarazada.

Estoy embarazada.

Esas palabras se repiten en mi cabeza una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Al fin Christian logró su cometido.

Tuvimos muchas discusiones porque él seguía insistiendo en tener un bebé, de hecho, anoche tuvimos una fuerte discusión.

Sé que él se sentía mal, con tan solo mirar como observaba a nuestros a amigos que lucen muy felices por su bebé, además de que tuvo unos desacuerdos en la empresa, y yo tampoco andaba de muy buen humor, y ahora veo el por qué, discutimos, discutimos, y discutimos, hasta que me di por vencida y me vine donde Kate.

Sé que tengo que decirle a Christian que estoy embarazada, pero ahora no será, estoy muy enojada con él, anoche me gritó muy feo, y la verdad es que ahora no quiero hablar con él.

Hace días sentía muchas nauseas, y sé que Kate se dio cuenta, y además mis cambios de humor, ella fue la primera en comenzar a sospechar, y hoy prácticamente me obligó a hacerme la prueba.

Yo no quería tener un bebé ahora porque no quería que sucediera lo que pasó ya hace un año, tengo temor de perder a este bebé que ahora tengo en mi panza, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, no quiero volver a sentir ese dolor, y sé que si sigo estudiando, y me sigo estresando, eso puede suceder, y no quiero.

De tan solo recordar aquello…

—Ana, ¿por qué lloras? ¿No estás alegre? —pregunta Kate dejando de saltar.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

¿No estoy alegre?

Por favor, claro que lo estoy.

Estoy muy feliz.

Voy a tener un bebé de Christian, un bebito igual a él. Claro que estoy feliz.

—Sólo recordaba. —Me encojo de hombros—. Estoy muy feliz por esta noticia. —Sorbo mi nariz.

Ahora tendré que dejar de estudiar. Sé que tenemos dinero para vivir la vida loca, pero yo quiero estar graduada, ser una profesional. Y lo seré, solo que no ahora.

—¿Se lo dirás hoy a Christian? —pregunta Kate.

—No —digo en tono seguro. Estoy enojada con él.

—Vamos, Ana, ustedes pelearon por una tontería —dice ella negando.

—Pero estoy enojada, no se lo diré todavía.

—Bueno, tú eres la que toma esa decisión —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Además, las pruebas caseras nunca son seguras —mi voz se va apagando a medida que termina mi oración.

No son seguras.

Joder, no sé porque esas palabras me entristece, demonios, ¿quién me entiende?

Pero, los síntomas, tengo los síntomas.

Será mejor hacerme una ecografía, pero quiero hacerla con Christian, y a la vez no quiero decirle para que no se haga ilusiones.

Maldita sea.

Estoy vuelta un ocho.

Lo mejor será decirle, sí, no quiero mentirle a él.

—¿Que vas a hacer? —me pregunta Kate.

—Iré al médico, claro, cuándo le diga a Christian.

—¿A tu ginecóloga?

—Ajá —respondo como si fuera lo más obvio.

Hace un tiempo cambié de ginecóloga, ahora me atiende es la doctora Greene, pero aún tengo una duda, se suponía que yo me puse la inyección hace dos meses, y todavía me falta para mi próxima consulta.

En ese momento suena el timbre de la puerta de Kate, que raro. Yo la observo a ella preguntándole con la mirada quién es y ella solo se encoge de hombros.

—¿Será Elliot? —pregunto.

—No, Elliot tenía que trabajar hasta tarde hoy, además él tiene llaves.

¿Quién será el que está tocando la puerta a las ocho de la noche?

—Yo abro —digo.

Cuando abro la puerta me sorprendo mucho con lo que me encuentro en frente.

Hasta me vuelven a dar ganas de llorar. Joder.

—Christian —digo en un susurro.

Joder, él está aquí.

Y tiene en sus manos un ramo de rosas, y un corazón de chocolates.

Anda vestido con uno de sus tantos trajes, se ve tan elegante y guapo.

—Hola —dice cautelosamente.

No sé por qué, pero ahora quiero culpar a las hormonas. Me abalanzo sobre él y casi nos caemos para luego comenzar a besarlo. Ahh, si, extrañaba estos labios.

—Hola —respondo cuando nos separamos con la respiración agitada.

El pega su frente a la mía, todavía con los objetos en sus manos, y cierra los ojos por un instante.

—Wow. Lo siento —logra decir.

Yo lo miro confundida.

—Por lo de ayer —continúa—, salí de mal humor de la empresa y lo pagué contigo, y también sé que estás molesta por yo seguir insistiendo en tener un bebé, pero tranquila, te prometo que no lo volveré a nombrar, te doy mi palabra, ya no te molestaré por eso —habla rápidamente que apenas se le entiende.

—Tranquilo, Christian — lo calmo, además ya es un poco tarde para decir esas palabras—. Ya no importa.

—Toma —me entrega las rosas y el corazón lleno de chocolates.

—Muy romántico, señor Grey —alzo una ceja.

—Para usted siempre, señora Grey. —Sonríe.

Sus manos rodean mi cintura y me lleva hacia él para luego volverme a besar. Oh, sí.

—Tengo que decirte algo —hablo con un poco de nerviosismo cuando nos separamos.

Ni siquiera sé porque estoy nerviosa, sé que él se pondrá feliz.

—Vamos al Escala, allá me podrás decir todo lo que quieras. —Comienza a besar mi cuello.

Oh, oh. Si vamos al Escala yo no podré decirle nada ya que lo menos que haremos será hablar.

Ladeo mi cabeza para darle mejor acceso a mi cuello.

—No. —Niego—. Por aquí cerca hay un parque, mejor vamos allá.

Christian piensa por unos momentos hasta que habla:

—Está bien, jefa. Vamos. —Me da un último beso para luego cogerme la mano.

—Espera, tengo que avisarle a Kate, y buscar un abrigo, ahora vuelvo.

Me suelto de su mano y salgo corriendo hacia el apartamento de Kate.

Entro rápidamente al apartamento y lo primero que hago es buscar un abrigo ya que afuera hace mucho frío, dejo lo que Christian me trajo y claro, me como primero un chocolate y luego voy dónde Kate.

—¿Quién era? —pregunta al verme.

—Christian.

—Ya se había tardado mucho.

Soltamos una carcajada, ya sabíamos que pronto se aparecería.

—Voy a dar una vuelta con él, dentro de un rato vengo por mis cosas.

—Está bien, dile a Grey que te deje descansar. Por Dios. Ahh y dile de su hijo, por favor, deja de hacer sufrir al pobre muchacho. —Sonrío por sus palabras.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y salgo de ahí.

—¿Lista? —me pregunta Christian al verme.

Asiento.

Vuelve a tomar mi mano y comenzamos a caminar por las iluminadas calles de Seattle, me encanta mucho pasar momentos así con Christian, pasear por ahí, sin ninguna preocupación, viendo la belleza que nos regala la ciudad de Seattle, y a mí me regala la belleza de Christian, claro.

A los minutos llegamos al parque, que con la oscuridad se ve muy bien, ya que las farolas lo alumbran en puntos exactos, y más hermoso se ve el lago que tenemos en frente.

Christian y yo tomamos asiento en una banca con vista al lago, entrelazamos nuestras manos y yo apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras que él deja un tierno beso en mi cabello.

Sé que somos muy jóvenes como para tener un bebé, apenas tenemos diecinueve años, pero estamos bien establecidos, y además, ¡estamos casados!

Así que las personas que comenzaran a hablar pueden morderse la lengua, es nuestra vida, y nadie tiene que estar husmeando en ella, es nuestro problema y es nuestra felicidad, de nadie más.

—¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme? —pregunta mientras voltea para mirarme.

Sus ojos grises me observan curiosamente mientras yo solo muerdo mi labio buscando las mejores palabras para decirle, pero como se me ocurre nada digo lo que me sale.

Me encojo de hombro restándole importancia.

—Nada, sólo que dentro de unos ochos o nueve meses tendrá que estar despertándose en la madrugada por culpa de su hijo, señor Grey.


	86. ¿Podemos tener relaciones sexuales?

**POV. Anastasia Grey.**

Observo como el rostro de Christian se contrae por la sorpresa, está digiriendo esta nueva noticia, sé que no se lo esperaba, sé que todavía está en estado de shock, y sé que se pondrá muy feliz.

No le quería dar esta noticia así, quería hacerlo como si fuera una sorpresa, pero estaba muy emocionada como para no decírselo de una vez. Tenía que hacerlo.

Veo como sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse para luego permitirle la salida a sus lágrimas. Christian no es un hombre que llora por todo, es muy raro verlo llorar, pero creo que la situación lo amerita.

—Por Dios —susurra saliendo de su shock—. Voy a ser papá. —Sonríe—. ¡Voy a ser papá!

De mi boca sale un grito de sorpresa cuando me toma por la cintura elevando mis pies del suelo y comienza a dar vueltas. Está muy feliz, aunque las lágrimas no han parado de salir de sus hermosos ojos grises.

—¡Vamos a tener un bebé! —grita eufórico mientras yo solo puedo reír.

Las personas que pasan se quedan mirándonos divertidos, aunque también miran con ternura la reacción de mi esposo.

Cuando por fin me baja me permito limpiar las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos para luego besarlo.

—Gracias —susurra—. Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, Ana, te amo tanto. —Me besa intensamente.

Mierda.

Su lengua invade mi boca sin siquiera pedir permiso, nos permitimos dejarnos llevar por este apasionado beso, pero luego recuerdo que estamos en un lugar público, y poco a poco comienzo a despegarme de él.

Él limpia las lágrimas de mis ojos con sus pulgares, ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba llorando.

—Estoy tan feliz —susurro mirándolo fijamente.

Veo como cierra los ojos para luego mirarme de nuevo.

—Pero tú no querías un bebé. —Aparto mi mirada de él.

—No, yo no quería tener un bebé ahora, pero no dije que estaría infeliz si saliera embarazada, solamente pensaba que era muy pronto. Yo estoy muy feliz, voy a tener un hijo, un hijo tuyo, Christian, un mini Grey.

Sonríe mostrando esa perfecta dentadura que tiene, sus ojos adquieren un brillo diferente, pero sé que está muy feliz.

—Gracias, Ana, yo también soy muy feliz a tu lado. —Se arrodilla frente a mí, y levanta mi blusa descubriendo mi vientre. Me quedo sin respiración al sentir como deja un húmedo beso ahí—. Y ahora al lado de este pequeño. Los amo a los dos.

Vuelve a ponerse de pie.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunto.

—Sí, ya es muy tarde, además está haciendo mucho frío y no quiero que te hagas daño.

Volvemos al apartamento de Kate para buscar mis cosas, cuando entro observo que ella ya se encuentra durmiendo, creo que estaba muy aburrida ya que Elliot no está aquí con ella.

Cojo mis cosas, también le dejo una nota a Kate avisándole que me fui, y luego vuelvo a salir junto a Christian, me dijo que le había dado el día libre a Taylor y a Sawyer, nos montamos en el coche y nos vamos hacia el Escala.

—Ya llegamos —dice Christian tomando mi mano para luego besar el dorso de esta.

Me sonríe radiante.

Bajamos del coche y luego nos montamos en el ascensor para subir a nuestro apartamento.

Vamos directamente a la habitación y luego nos ponemos nuestras pijamas.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta.

—Mmm, hambre de ti —digo seductoramente para luego besarlo intensamente.

Nuestras lenguas comienzan su danza tan conocida, mientras que mis manos viajan a su cabello jalándolo suavemente.

Siento en mi vientre como su excitación incrementa cada vez más y más.

—Ana... No —se separa de mí.

—¿Que sucede? —pregunto confundida. ¿No quiere sexo?

—No podemos.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y si le hacemos daño al bebé? —su pregunta me deja alocada.

Las mujeres embarazadas pueden tener sexo, ¿o no?

—No crea que le haga daño, Christian.

—No lo haremos, mañana iremos al médico y preguntaremos, por lo tanto no habrá sexo —niega.

Vaya, Christian no quiere sexo. Esto tengo que guardarlo en mi memoria para siempre.

—Está bien —acepto de mala gana. Yo sí quería sexo.

Christian y yo vamos camino al hospital. Esta mañana nos despertamos temprano y estuvimos charlando un buen rato. Amo a mi esposo, me encanta como me trata, como una princesa, me encanta su manera de ser, me encanta todo él, y soy muy dichosa de que sea solo mío. Mío.

Sé que está nervioso, esta mañana le dije que era probable de que todo fuera una falsa alarma, ver su mirada de decepción hizo que me doliera en lo profundo de mi corazón, aunque yo siento que tendré un bebé. Bueno, eso lo confirmará la doctora, tampoco es que predigo el futuro.

—Ya llegamos —la voz de Christian me saca de mis pensamientos.

Estamos en frente del hospital.

Christian y yo salimos del coche y caminamos hacia dentro del hospital. Yo voy directo hacia recepción y la chica hace que me anote en una lista y luego me dice que vaya al piso cuatro.

Hago todo lo que ella me dice y me siento con Christian en la sala de espera del cuarto piso.

Está bien, lo admito, yo también estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Gracias a Dios no hay casi personas para ver a la doctora.

—Anastasia Grey —llama una enfermera.

—Soy yo.

Me levanto de mi asiento y Christian se levanta junto a mí.

La enfermera, que es una rubia de unos veintiún años mira embelesada a mi marido.

—Hola —hago un gesto de saludo en su cara para que capte mi atención—. Que soy yo.

—Oh sí, lo siento. La doctora espera por usted.

Ella nos guía hacia el consultorio de la doctora Greene y paso junto a Christian.

La doctora Greene es una rubia también, pero debe estar en sus cuarenta años, es muy guapa, aunque se ve un poco amargada. Bueno, no puedo juzgar a una persona antes de conocerla.

—Buenos días, señora Grey —dice y me sonríe cordialmente. Bueno, tan amargada no es.

—Buenos días —digo yo.

—Buenos días —dice Christian.

—Señor Grey. —Asiente la doctora.

Christian y yo nos sentamos en frente del escritorio.

—Bueno díganme que los trae por acá —dice la doctora.

Christian me mira esperando que yo hable.

—Bueno, ayer me hice un test de embarazo, y salió positivo.

—Ya veo. —Busca algo entre sus cosas—. Toma has pis aquí, por allá está el baño. —Me pasa un recipiente.

—Está bien —susurro tomando el recipiente.

Me levanto de mi asiento y voy hacia al baño. Luego de hacer pis en el recipiente salgo del baño y se lo entrego a ella, volviendo a tomar asiento al lado de Christian.

Ella mete un palito ahí, y veo como este cambia de color, joder, no sé qué es lo que está haciendo, soy muy nueva en esto.

—Bueno, felicidades, Anastasia, señor Grey, serán padres —dice ella sonriendo.

Christian vuelve a sonreír orgulloso, ahora está comprobado, seremos padres.

—¿Se puede saber cuánto tiempo tiene?

—Sí, Anastasia quítate toda la ropa y ponte un bata que están detrás de esa cortina, tengo que hacerte un ecografía.

Voy hacia la cortina y quito mi ropa para luego ponerme la bata, la doctora me dice que me acueste en la camilla y lo hago.

Christian se para a mi lado y me sonríe para tranquilizarme.

Observamos como la doctora enciende la pantalla que está en frente de nosotros, y luego toma una sonda que se parece a mucho a ¿un pene? ¿Es en serio?

Pone algo que creo que es lubricante y luego pone un condón.

Mierda, ¿qué hará con eso?

Christian la mira igual de confundido que yo.

—Esto es una sonda, la ecografía será transvaginal para que el bebé se vea con mayor claridad —dice ella explicándonos—. Anastasia, abre las piernas y relájate lo más que puedas.

Gracias a Dios me depilé hace poco, Dios, no quiero ni imaginarme abierta de piernas aquí sin siquiera depilarme. Qué vergüenza.

La doctora poco a poco comienza a introducir la sonda dentro de mí, para luego moverla, joder, esto es incómodo.

—Y ahí está —señala la pantalla.

Observo la pantalla color sepia, donde un pequeño círculo sobresale, parece un frijol, digo, un frijolito.

—Es hermoso —dice Christian mirando la pantalla embelesado, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Gracias, nena —me besa los labios. Sinceramente, me ha pedido las gracias muchas veces.

—Es muy pronto para escuchar su corazón, pero puedo decir que su hijo, señores Grey, se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, tiene de cuatro a seis semanas de gestación...

La doctora nos dice todo referente al bebé, y luego me dice que tengo que tomar muchas vitaminas y ácido fólico, nos da unos folletos y por último nos da nuestra ecografía.

—Es muy hermoso —vuelve a decir Christian.

—Te amo, Christian.

—Yo te amo mucho más, mi hermosa reina.

—Eso es todo —dice la doctora Greene.

—Humm, doctora, una última pregunta. ¿Podemos tener relaciones sexuales?

Mierda.

El no acaba de preguntar eso.


	87. Vamos a dar la noticia

**POV. Christian Grey.**

Me encuentro acariciando el pequeño bulto de tres meses que tiene mi esposa en su vientre, joder, no puedo dejar de hacer eso, es como un adicción, como su vientre está comenzando a ser visible, Ana y yo hemos decidido darle la noticia a nuestra familia hoy, nadie sabe nada todavía, solamente Kate, Ana y yo, Ana le ha dicho a su padre, a su tío y a Jenni que hoy habrá una cena en casa de mis padres, sin ningún fin, claro, ella solo dijo que quiere estar reunida con toda la familia.

Lo único que espero es que Ray no me las corte por haber embarazado a su hija, mierda, no puedo evitar sentir miedo.

Ana y yo todavía no sabemos el sexo del bebé, esperamos que en la próxima consulta nos lo digan, claro si es que mi bebé se deja ver.

Tomo la crema que está en la mesa de noche y la hecho en mi mano, para luego pasarle por el vientre de mi esposa, eso se ha vuelta una costumbre, todos los días tengo que hacer eso, y sé que a Ana también le gusta, ella siempre acaricia mi cabello cada vez que yo hago masajes en su vientre, y eso me encanta, siempre me ha vuelto loco que haga eso.

―Creo que es hora de ir buscando que ropa ponerme ―murmura.

Yo río.

―Apenas son las diez de la mañana y tenemos que ir a casa de mis padres a las siete.

―Pero tú siempre terminas apurándome, recuerda que ahora lo ropa no me está quedando y tengo que tardar un buen rato en ver que me queda bien. ―Oops, ya se enojó.

Tengo que admitir que esos cambios de humor también me están volviendo loco.

En el buen sentido, claro.

―Pero, amor, cualquier vestido holgado te quedará bien. ―Levanto mi cabeza y beso sus labios―. Yo te ayudaré a buscar algo para ponerte.

También tengo que admitir que su cuerpo ha cambiado, y me encanta, sus pechos han crecido, sus caderas se han ensanchado, y, mierda, tiene un culo que me hace sufrir una erección a cada rato.

―Tengo hambre.

Vaya, que cambio de tema.

Últimamente Ana también come más de lo normal, y no sabe lo fascinado que estoy de verla comer porque sé que mi bebé también se está alimentando como debe ser, en este corto tiempo he leído casi cuatro libros sobre el embarazo y todavía me falta leer más, quiero informarme lo mejor posible, no quiero parecer tan inexperto aunque sé que lo soy.

―Bueno, vamos a comer —le digo sonriendo, ya se le pasó el enojo.

En el segundo mes de embarazo no comió casi ya la mayoría de las comidas le daban náuseas, gracias a Dios ha disminuido un poco ya hora puede comer mejor. Lo que sí sé, es que no hay que poner una cebolla cerca de ella, le tiene mucho asco al olor de la cebolla y le da ganas de vomitar.

Poco a poco voy a aprendiendo.

Ana y yo nos levantamos y nos vestimos, bueno, en realidad ella solo se pone una camisa mía, y yo mis pantalones de pijama, anoche nos acostamos a altas horas de la noche, mi esposa últimamente anda muy lujuriosa y no me deja dormir, algunas veces pienso que tener mucho sexo hace daño, pero eso lo olvido cuando estoy enterrado en lo profundo de ella, joder, eso me encanta, y también sé que pienso muchas tonterías.

Salimos hacia la cocina y yo me pongo a preparar el desayuno para mi esposa y para mí, como es sábado es obvio que Gail no está trabajando, y no quiero que Ana cocine, yo lo puedo hacer.

―Christian, yo quiero ayudar ―refunfuña Ana―. Por estar embarazada no quiere decir que sea un cristal, yo puedo cocinar así como también puedo comer.

―No, últimamente tienes la manía de robar la comida que se está preparando, luego no comes como es debido, por eso no dejo que me ayudes.

Observo como su labio inferior comienza a temblar.

Oh, mierda. La cagué monumentalmente.

¿Saben lo que sucede luego de que un hombre le dice a su esposa embarazada que no puede cocinar porque roba la comida?

―¡Tú lo que quieres es que no coma para no ponerme como una ballena y así no avergonzarte de mí! ―grita ella enojada para luego dejar salir un sollozo.

Bueno, eso sucede.

Ay, Dios. Esto de las hormonas es muy difícil.

Me acerco a ella rápidamente y la abrazo, Ana esconde su rostro en mi cuello y sigue llorando.

Y pensar que apenas vamos por el primer trimestre.

Uff, lo que te espera, Grey.

―Mi amor, yo no quise hacerte pensar eso ―hablo dulcemente, tratando de que se calme―. Yo sólo quiero que tú y mi hijo se alimenten bien.―Beso su sien.

Duramos un rato así, ya su llanto se ha calmado al igual que sus hipidos.

―Lo siento ―susurra, con su cara escondida en mi cuello todavía.

―Eso ya no importa, te amo.

Beso sus labios castamente y luego me aparto para seguir preparando el desayuno como buen marido que soy.

―¿Qué tal si te pones este vestido? ―le pregunto a Ana enseñándole un vestido color fucsia.

Estamos buscando una vestimenta adecuada para la cena ya que casi es la hora.

―¡No!―grita sobresaltándome, ¿ahora que hice?―. Ese color es muy llamativo, Christian.

Yo solo me encojo de hombros, pienso que este vestido le quedaría de maravilla, pero bueno, tampoco es que soy un estilista o algo por el estilo.

―¿Y este? ―levanto uno color aqua.

Este vestido en realidad le quedaría muy bien, es pegado en la parte superior y holgado en la parte inferior con un escote en forma de corazón. Y por supuesto, llega hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

―En mi opinión este te quedaría perfecto ―digo sonriendo. Ojalá y diga que sí, tampoco es que quiero durar toda la tarde aquí, yo también tengo que buscar mi vestimenta.

―Este me agrada.

¡Sí!

―Bueno, no se diga más este será ―digo rápidamente antes de que se arrepienta.

―¿Te parece si me los pongo con esto? ―pregunta enseñándome unos tacones.

―No―digo rotundamente―. Estás embarazada no puedes cargar tacones, ponte unas sandalias, pero unos tacones no.

―Está bien ―susurra.

Como ya nos hemos duchado, Ana comienza a vestirse, mientras que yo me pongo un traje color negro sin corbata, mis zapatos casuales, y paso reiteradamente las manos por mi cabello.

Cuando ya estoy listo me giro e inmediatamente me quedo sin respiración, me había imaginado a Ana con el vestido puesto, pero mi imaginación ha quedado corta, se ve mucho más hermosa así, su pequeño vientre si se nota, pero las personas pensaran que ha engordado, o se ha hinchado por algo, bueno, espero que no piensen que está embarazada ―cosa que es verdad―, sólo quiero que reaccionen con sorpresa cuando se los digas. Mejor dejo de pensar en tonterías, creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

―Te ves hermosa ―murmuro repasándola con la mirada.

Es verdad lo que dijo, apenas se ha maquillado, y joder, se ve muy hermosa.

―Gracias. ―Se sonroja―. Tú también.

―¿Nos vamos?

Ella coge su cartera de mano.

―Sí.

Tomo su mano y salimos de nuestra habitación.

Cuando llegamos al parking nos montamos en el R8, al lado del mío está el de Ana, el que regale el día de su cumpleaños, ella se emocionó mucho, y ahora puedo decir que sabe manejar a la perfección.

Veinte minutos después nos encontramos en Bellevue, aparcando el coche en la casa de mis padres.

Miro mi reloj y son las siete de la noche, bueno, no venimos tan tarde, pero ya todos deben estar aquí.

Toco el timbre de la puerta y se abre la los segundos mostrando a... como es que se llama ¿Carolina? ¿Caroline? Uff, no recuerdo muy bien, mierda, tengo memoria de viejo.

¡Carol! Se llama Carol, y lo sé porque acabo leer su nombre que está bordado en su uniforme.

―Señor Grey, señora Grey. ―Se hace a un lado dejándonos pasar.

Ana y yo entramos a la casa y la primera en saludarnos es mi madre quien se queda mirando fijamente el vientre de mi esposa. ¡Mierda! Ya se dio cuenta.

―Christian, hijo. ―Me dos besos en mis mejillas.

Mi madre no es tonta, eso ya lo sé.

―Madre ―respondo.

Ana saluda a mi madre y luego pasamos a la sala donde se encuentran toda mi familia, incluyendo a Ray, Albert y Jenni, quienes se encuentran conversando animadamente.

―Buenas noches ―dice mi hermosa esposa.

Todo el mundo capta nuestra atención para luego levantarse de sus asientos y venir a saludarnos efusivamente.

―Papi ―dice mi esposa abrazando a su padre―. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Bombón?

Tengo mucho tiempo sin ver a Bombón, pero creo que es mejor que se quede con ellos, en el Escala no puede estar ya que es una perra muy grande, y no creo que le incomode a ellos tenerla en su casa, y ese es el caso tendré que buscar una casa para Ana y para mí y así tener a Bombón con nosotros.

Eso ya lo veremos.

―Muy bien, Bombón también está bien, se ha vuelto mi mejor amiga ―dice Ray riendo.

Luego de un rato mi madre aparece diciendo que la cena ya está lista y todos pasamos al comedor.

Nos sentamos y a los minutos comienzan a servir la cena, y es mucha comida lo que veo, trato de alejar lo que contenga cebolla de mi esposa, como la ensalada, sé que apenas sienta el olor vomitará.

―Ana, aquí tienes la ensalada ―dice mi entrometida hermana.

―No, gracias, ensalada no quiero ―responde Ana rápidamente ganándose una mirada desconcertada de mi hermana.

El almuerzo transcurre tranquilo, los hombres hablamos sobre el juego de los _Mariners_ , y las mujeres, ―cabe destacar que con mujeres me refiero a Kate y Mia―, hablan sobre la nueva moda, y la nueva tienda que están a punto de inaugurar en el centro comercial.

A la hora del postre le doy un apretón de mano a Ana para que sepa que es hora de darles la noticia, estoy nervioso y no sé por qué.

Me pongo de pie seguido de Ana captando la atención de todos los presentes, que bien, no va a hacer falta gritar.

―Bueno, mi esposa y yo tenemos que darles una noticia ―digo mirando a Ana fijamente quien me sonríe―. Hace aproximadamente dos meses nos enteramos de que seremos padres.

Muy bien, es mejor ser directo.

El primer grito que se escucha es el Mia, también se escuchara el de Kate, pero ella ya lo sabía.

―¡Voy a ser tía! ¡Y lo que más me sorprende es que el hijo no es de Elliot! ―Todos ríen por sus palabras.

Mi madre viene a felicitarnos aunque estoy seguro de que ya lo había intuido.

―Gracias, mi amor, me darán mi primer nieto ―dice con voz ahogada.

Todos nos felicitan, y juro que vi a Ray llorar, uff, gracias a Dios, no me matará.

―Más bien duraste mucho en embarazarla ―dice Albert en mi oído haciéndome reír.

Luego de las felicitaciones de todos nos volvimos a sentar a comer nuestros postres que constaba de tarta de chocolate.

―Christian―susurra Ana en mi oído.

―¿Mmm?

―Tu hijo quiere más tarta ―vuelve a susurrar haciéndome reír.

―Bueno, toma, cómete la mía.

Le paso mi ración que sólo había comido un poco y ella me sonríe apenada. Ya mi hijo está haciendo efecto.

En eso entra una mujer a la cocina y le dice a mi madre que la están llamando del teléfono. Mi madre se levanta de su asiento y va a atender la llamada.

Minutos después vuelve a entrar llorando a la cocina.

―¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Por qué lloras?

Me levanto de inmediato de mi asiento y voy hacia ella.

―Me llamaron del hospital. Elena ha despertado.

No puede ser después de cuatro años la mujer ha despertado.


	88. Hormonas

**+18**

 **POV. Christian Grey.**

Despierto por la breve luz que se cuela en la habitación, la habitación está oscura, pero puedo ver la pequeña luz del sol.

Me volteo y veo a mi hermosa esposa a mi lado durmiendo, joder, es muy hermosa, y con su vientre de cuatro meses lo es aún más. Este está mucho más grande, demasiado diría yo. Eso significa que mi bebé será grande.

Acaricio lentamente su vientre, donde se encuentra mi hijo o hija, todavía no sabemos su sexo ya que no se ha dejado ver, espero que para la próxima consulta se deje ver porque estoy muy ansioso por saber que es, claro prefiero que sea un varón, pero si es una mini Ana estoy completamente seguro que me volveré loco, pero loco de amor.

Las náuseas de Ana han aumentado un poco, junto a los mareos, pero la doctora dice que es normal, por lo que me quedo tranquilo, bueno solo un poco tranquilo, por otro lado mi madre me asegura que eso se va a ir pronto, y yo le creo a mi madre, entonces espero que diga la verdad.

Decidimos pasar la navidad en Aspen, Colorado, junto a mi familia, alquilé una gran casa de aquí, y espero poder comprarla en algún momento.

Por lo que vi a Ana le encantó, por la manera en la vio, es obvio que estuvo fascinada.

—Buenos días.

No tenía ni idea de ya había despertado.

—Buenos días —respondo mientras me inclino para besarla.

Pero cuando me voy a quitar ella pone rápidamente sus manos en mi cabeza y profundiza el beso.

Oh, oh. Ya sé lo que viene, y me encanta.

Ruedo en la cama quedando encima de ella pero sin aplastar a mi hijo y le sigo el beso.

Vamos, ¿quién soy yo para negarme?

Bajo mis besos para su cuello mientras que ella trata de quitar mis pantalones de pijamas con sus pies, trabajo para nada imposible porque ahora me encuentro desnudo, ya me quitó los pantalones. Bueno completamente desnudo no me encuentro, porque tengo puesto mis bóxers.

Comienzo a desabotonar la camisa mía que ella lleva puesta dejándola desnuda, con tan sola unas diminutas bragas.

Bajo mi cabeza y meto un pezón en mi boca mientras que con mi otra mano le aprieto el otro, joder, cada vez están más grandes y tensos.

—Ah. —Se le escapa un gemido.

Me levanto un poco y comienzo a sacar sus bragas mientras le sonrío, no sé si me ve, pero yo sí puedo sentir cada gesto que hace ella.

Cuando le termino de sacar las bragas las tiro a algún lugar de la extensa habitación y me inclino a darle un beso en los labios para luego bajar hacia su vientre, y aún más abajo.

Cuando llego a su vagina no dudo ni un segundo en meter mi lengua ahí y comenzar a saborearla.

Ana tira de mi cabello bruscamente hasta el punto de llegarme a doler, pero no me importa, enrolla sus piernas alrededor de mi cuello y comienza a balancear sus caderas en busca de su propio placer.

Meto rápidamente dos dedos dentro de ella mientras me concentro en su clítoris.

Ella lanza un grito que siento que eso despertará a mi familia, espero que no, no quiero que mi familia nos oiga, y menos mi hermano que es muy entrometido.

Siento como Ana se tensa, entonces comienzo a mover mis dedos más rápidos junto con mi lengua.

—Vamos, nena, dámelo —susurro.

—Oh, Dios —gime Ana.

Su cuerpo se sacude violentamente cuando su orgasmo la alcanza, yo me trago todo, joder, toda ella es deliciosa, y esto no es la excepción.

Sin darle tiempo de siquiera pensar me bajo rápidamente los bóxers liberando mi erecto miembro y la embisto de una sola estocada haciendo que vuelva gritar, yo ahogo un gruñido dejándome caer para apoyarme de mis antebrazos.

—Shh, ¿o quieres que mis padres te oigan? —digo mientras comienzo a moverme rápidamente.

Al parecer Ana reacciona porque se tapa la boca mientras yo entro y salgo de ella.

Estoy a punto de llegar y sé que ella también, aumento mis embestidas y no puedo evitar soltar un gruñido cuando me corro. En cambio, Ana, muerde fuertemente mi cuello para no gritar.

Auch, eso me dolió mucho. Joder.

—¡Ay! —me quejo.

—Ay, amor, lo siento, mucho —dice Ana rápidamentecon la respiración agitada.

Bueno, en realidad no es que dolió mucho, pero ahora me arde.

—No importa. —Salgo de ella haciendo que se estremezca y me acuesto a su lado.

—¿Te duele mucho? —pregunta pasando sus dejos por mi cuello.

Uy, eso me hace cosquillas.

—No, no me duele. Es mejor que nos levantemos y nos vayamos a bañar —digo dándole un casto beso.

Luego de un refrescante baño, Ana y yo bajamos hacia la cocina, y lo peor de todo es que mi familia se encuentra desayunando.

Mierda, ojalá no hayan escuchado nada, por favor.

—Al fin te liberan, hermano —dice Elliot riendo.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algún comentario imprudente, o sino no es Elliot.

—Elliot, ¡cállate! Tienes que entender a Ana, las hormonas según dicen, son difícil de controlar —dice Mia.

—¿Por qué no se callan los dos y siguen comiendo? —Sonrío forzadamente.

Me volteo a ver a Ana y suspiro cuando veo que no está enojada, solo avergonzada, uff, que bien.

Nos sentamos en el comedor y la señora Bentley comienza a servirnos el desayuno.

—¿Y quién hará la cena hoy en noche buena? —pregunta Elliot.

—Yo —murmura Ana y yo la miro inmediatamente—. Y no me mires así —susurra.

Bueno, creo que si le digo que no lo haga nos enojaremos, y de todos modos lo hará así que decido evitarlo.

—Entonces, yo te ayudaré. —Me encojo de hombros y ella rueda los ojos.

—Está bien —acepta de mala gana.

Después de desayunar todos se van a sentar a la sala, menos Ana y yo, claro, la veo muy pálida.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunto preocupado.

Ella niega rápidamente y se levanta de la silla y sale corriendo.

Yo me apresuro y la sigo hasta el baño donde se arrodilla y comienza a vomitar el desayuno.

Me coloco detrás de ella y le sostengo su cabello, y comienzo a acariciar su espalda.

Cuando termina la ayudo a levantarse y luego va al lavabo a lavarse la boca.

Dura un buen rato así hasta que comienza a mirarse en el espejo desde diferentes ángulos.

—Soy un desastre —comienza a sollozar.

Mierda.

Esto del embarazo me va a matar a mí.

Voy hacia y ella y la abrazo.

—Claro que no, mi amor, tu eres muy hermosa —digo acariciando su cabello—. Eres la mujer más hermosa de mi vida.

—Después de que tenga a tu hijo voy a quedar gorda y fea, ya tú no me vas a querer.

—No digas eso, claro que si te voy a querer, incluso más, a toda hora te voy querer. —La beso—. A toda hora te voy a desear. —Tomo su mano y la bajo hacia mi miembro que ya se encuentra duro—. Siempre.

La vuelvo a besar, pero esta vez más apasionado, de un solo movimiento la levanto y la siento en el lavabo, para luego bajar por su cuello besándolo.

—Se te está empezando a notar la marca —dice pasando su dedo por mi cuello.

Gracias a Dios ya no está llorando.

—No importa, eso significa que soy tuyo.

Me acerco más a ella, y comienzo a frotar mi pene contra ella.

En ese momento tocan la puerta y me separo maldiciendo.

—Hermano. —Es Elliot y está riendo el muy desgraciado—. Ya deja a Ana tranquila, mi papá quiere que vayas a comprar cervezas.

¿Por qué será que no le creo?

Ah sí, cierto, porque a mi papá no le gusta las cervezas.

Paso la mano por mi cabello y ayudo a Ana a bajar.

Suspiro pesadamente para luego abrir la puerta, dejándonos ver a mi hermano recostado en la pared con una sonrisa de imbécil en la cara.

—Sabes que me las cobraré, ¿cierto? —digo mientras cojo la mano de Ana y comenzamos a caminar hacia afuera.

—Vamos a hacer pavo horneado —dice Ana mirando un libro de recetas.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer primero? —pregunto mientras me pongo mi delantal.

—Buscar un pollo —dice rodando los ojos.

De acuerdo, su comentario me ha molestado un poco.

Tampoco es que soy un estúpido.

Desde hace rato me ha estado hablando así, sarcásticamente, y no es que me guste ni un poquito, ella sabe muy bien que odio el sarcasmo.

Me vuelvo a quitar el delantal y lo pongo en la encimera.

—Si quieres cocinar sola, hazlo, ¿de acuerdo? Yo simplemente quería ayudarte —digo lo más calmado que puedo para luego salir de la cocina.

Estoy enojado, muy enojado. Joder. Tan bien que estaba, sé que Ana está así por las hormonas, pero, vamos, yo también tengo sentimientos, y ella siempre me está hablando mal.

Tomo mi abrigo ya que afuera está nevando mucho, y salgo de la casa para luego comenzar a caminar por el gran jardín que tiene.

Creo que con esto del embarazo me volveré loco.

Pero sé que también es mi culpa, digo, yo la quería embarazar ¿no? Y tampoco estoy diciendo que estoy arrepentido, porque no lo estoy, es todo lo contrario, estoy muy feliz, solo que algunas veces siento que no puedo.

Cuando pasen las navidades y comience a ir a la empresa de nuevo, estaré muy ocupado, tendré juntas a cada hora, no podré respirar, de solo imaginarlo me dan escalofríos. Pero esto es lo que yo quería, así que tengo que ser responsable.

Hace casi un mes Elena despertó, eso fue un shock para mí, digo, otro problema más, o eso fue lo que pensé. Me sorprendió muchísimo al ella disculparse conmigo por lo que hizo hace años cuatro años atrás, sobre su propuesta, y yo no soy una persona rencorosa, así que no tuve más remedio que perdonarla, espero que ese accidente la haya hecho recapacitar.

La cena transcurrió de lo peor, digo, es la primera cena navideña que Ana y yo la pasamos enojados, sé que soy yo el que estoy enojado con ella, pero me hace sentir muy mal la forma en que me está hablando, es como si le molestara mi presencia o que se yo, no sé qué le pasó porque esta mañana estábamos bien, muy bien diría yo.

Creo que mis padres se dieron cuenta pero gracias a Dios no dijeron nada, ahora no quiero hablar sobre ello.

Pero, para todo hay una primera vez ¿no?


	89. ¡¿Gemelos!

POV. Christian Grey.

Me encuentro reunido con los taiwaneses, de hecho, este negocio es muy importante para mí, quiero adquirir ese astillero a como dé lugar.

Aunque tengo que admitir que algunas veces se ponen un poco pesados —como ahora—, y me dan ganas de mandar todo a la mierda.

Miro a Ros con cara de fastidio y ella solo se encoje de hombros.

Hoy Ana y yo veremos de nuevo a nuestro bebe, ya tiene cinco meses y su panza está muy grande para tener ese tiempo, hoy veremos si por fin nuestro bebé se deja ver, quiero saber su sexo.

Así que después de esta reunión me iré.

Veo que mi teléfono comienza a vibrar mostrando una foto de Ana y mía, ella me está llamando.

—Disculpen —digo interrumpiendo su conversación, levantándome de mi asiento.

Camino hacia una esquina de la sala de reuniones y contesto el teléfono.

—Mi amor —digo inmediatamente con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Desde diciembre nos costó reconciliarnos, pero no fue nada del otro mundo, no pude soportar ver a Anastasia llorando diciendo que ya yo no la quería y que la iba dejar —cosa que nunca haré en mi vida—, así que al final terminamos teniendo sexo, un rico y delicioso sexo.

Mejor me calmo porque ya siento ese brinco tan familiar en mi pantalón.

—¡Christian! —grita.

Inmediatamente todos mis sentidos se alarman, y la preocupación crece en mí.

—¿Qué pasa, Ana? ¿Estás bien? ¿El bebé está bien? —pregunto rápidamente.

—Síííí, todo está muy bien, cálmate —dice y yo me relajo—. Es solo que tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué?

—El bebé acaba de darme una patadita —susurra.

—¡¿Es serio?! —pregunto emocionado—. Espera, ya voy.

Cuelgo el teléfono.

Volteo y cinco pares de ojos están viéndome fijamente.

Ay, pero que gente tan entrometida.

—Ros, dile a Andrea que reprograme la reunión, me tengo que ir —digo mirando a Ros—. Caballeros. —Asiento con la cabeza y salgo rápidamente de la sala de reuniones.

—Señor —dice Taylor al verme.

—Taylor, rápido, llévame a casa —le digo a mi chófer/guardaespaldas.

—Sí, Christian —contesta un poco confundido.

Me monto en la parte trasera del coche y Taylor comienza a acelerar rumbo al Escala.

Joder, mi bebé acaba de dar una patadita ¡que emoción! Quiero sentirlo por mí mismo.

Estoy tan ansioso por tenerlo en mis brazos, pero cada vez falta poco, solo cuatro meses, ellos ocurrirán rápido, dentro de poco tiempo tendré a mi bebé en brazos.

Taylor llega en cuestión de minutos al Escala y yo bajo rápidamente del coche y me voy casi que corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Marco el piso del ático y este comienza a ascender.

Cuando las puertas de este se abren veo como la señora Jones se sobresalta al ir pasando por ahí, claro, no esperaba verme tan pronto aquí, pero, joder.

—¿Y Ana? —pregunto ansioso.

—Ella está en su habitación —contesta.

—De acuerdo, gracias. Ah por cierto, tienes el día libre —digo.

Camino rápidamente hacia la habitación y observo que Ana está acostada en la cama acariciando su vientre.

Que hermosa se ve así.

—Christian —dice sorprendida al verme—. No creí que vinieras.

—Cómo no iba a venir si mi bebé se está moviendo —digo sonriendo mientras camino hacia ella y me siento a su lado, colocando mi mano al lado de la suya.

Me inclino un poco y le doy un casto beso.

—Siente esto —susurra mientras toma mi mano y la pone a un costado de su estómago.

—No siento nada —murmuro.

—Espera. —Rueda los ojos.

De acuerdo, en verdad, no siento nada.

Pasan lo que creo que son dos minutos o tal vez, y es ahí donde lo siento. Siento como mi bebé da una patadita.

Joder, esto es maravilloso.

Esa sensación de felicidad y de orgullo comienza a hinchar mi pecho.

—Hola, bebé —susurro acercándome más hacia el estómago de Ana—. Soy tu papá… Y no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés aquí.

En ese momento soy recompensado por otra patadita.

Creo que lloraré si sigue así.

Siento una mano acariciarme mi cabello y, al levantar mi cabeza veo que Ana está llorando.

Inmediatamente levanto mi mano y seco sus lágrimas, luego me quito mis zapatos y me cuesto a su lado, ella se acurruca en mi pecho apenas mi cuerpo toca la cama.

—¿No tenías una reunión? —pregunta al rato.

—Tenía. Le dije a Ros para reprogramarla, quería sentir a mi bebé.

—Christian, es de mala educación irse así de una reunión —me riñe.

—Pero yo soy el jefe, así que hago lo que yo quiera —me defiendo—. Aunque entre tú y yo, sin duda alguna, tú eres la jefa —digo riendo.

—¡Oye!

—Te amo.

—Yo también. —Me besa.

—¿Qué tal si te arreglas para irnos ahora mismo al hospital? —pregunto.

—Sí, creo que ya es hora.

—Si quieres te acompaño a la ducha —pongo mi tono seductor.

—No —responde inmediatamente.

Se levanta de la cama con mi ayuda y se mete en el baño mientras que yo solo permanezco acostado en la gran cama.

Quizá luego de salir de la consulta de la doctora Greene vamos a visitar a mi familia, ya que mi madre y Mia están ansiosas por saber el sexo del bebé. O, puede que vayamos donde Ray, todo depende de lo que Ana diga.

«Sí, ella aquí es la jefa».

Tengo que admitir que Ray últimamente ha estado viajando no sé a dónde.

Ana piensa que debe de tener una novia, pero es algo que no se sabe. Aunque si es así está bien, el también merece ser feliz.

Ana sale a los minutos del baño, con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Mierda, ¿por qué me hace sufrir así?

Ella camina hacia el vestidor y luego sale con un vestido pre-mamá color lila que le llega hasta las rodillas, y unos zapatos bajo se sienta frente la peinadora y comienza a cepillar su cabello.

Cuándo ya está lista salimos del Escala y nos vamos rumbo al hospital central.

Cómo también le di el día libre a Taylor ando manejando yo, y Sawyer tiene algunos días libres porque tiene que resolver algunos asuntos personales.

En todo el camino no pude borrar la sonrisa de estúpido que tengo plantada en mi rostro. Había sentido a mi bebé por primera vez, creo que es entendible ¿no?

Pero el tráfico estaba terrible, así que duramos un buen rato para llegar, un buen rato tortuoso.

Cuando por fin llegamos, ayudo a mi esposa a bajar del coche —para que no haga nada de fuerza—, y luego tomo su mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada.

En la recepción, nos recibe la misma chica que nos recibió en la última revisión de Ana.

Brenda, creo que se llama, es muy simpática y debe de tener unos veintitantos años, a diferencia de las demás, ella no se me quedó mirando como un león cazando a su presa, y trató de muy buena manera a Ana, así que me cae bien.

—¡Hola, Brenda! ¡Nos volvemos a ver! —dice Ana, un poco exaltada.

—¡Ana! —Brenda quita sus anteojos y sale rápidamente del lugar de recepción para saludar y abrazar a mi esposa.

Vaya, no creí que hubieran confraternizado tanto en un día que se conocieran.

Pero, bueno…

—Hola, señor Grey.

—Oh, hola —digo saliendo de mi asombro.

Aunque no sé exactamente de qué estoy asombrado.

—¿Vienen a la revisión? —Vuelve su vista a Ana y ella asiente—. Bueno, ya sabes dónde queda la sala de espera, imagino que ya tenías una cita con la doctora así que no hay ningún problema, sólo tienes que esperar tu turno.

—Está bien, gracias, Brenda. ¿Estás libre dentro de un rato para que tomemos un café?

—Sí, sería genial, nos vemos dentro de un rato. —Sonríe.

Ana y yo caminamos hacia la sala que nos corresponde que en este caso sería para que la gineco-obstreta, Ana y yo nos sentamos en una silla a esperar nuestro turno.

—Anastasia Grey

Ana y yo nos levantamos de nuestro asiento. Gracias a Dios, sólo han pasado unos quince minutos.

Ana y yo entramos al consultorio de la doctora Greene y ella nos hace sentarnos en las sillas, y comienza a hacer las preguntas de rutina:

«¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Han disminuido las náuseas? ¿Te estás alimentando correctamente?».

Por favor, como si yo fuera a dejar pasar hambre a mi esposa.

—Ya puedes acostarte en la camilla, Ana, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.  
Ana asiente y yo me levanto y la acompaño para que se ponga la bata.

Cuando ya está lista y se acuesta en la camilla, la doctora se acerca con el ecógrafo y levanta su baja y luego lo coloca en su panza y comienza a moverlo.

Apenas la pantalla cobra vida capta toda mi atención, y ahí aparece mi bebé, cada vez se ve más grande.

La doctora comienza a decir unas palabras, pero sinceramente no le estoy poniendo cuidado, estoy embobado viendo a mi bebé.

—… Tendrán gemelos.

—¡¿Qué?! —grito saliendo bruscamente de mi momento.

—Que tendrán gemelos, al parecer ahora se dejan ver los dos.

—¡¿Gemelos?! —gritamos Ana y yo al unísono.


	90. Luke es tu hermano

POV. Anastasia Grey.

—¿Qué te parece si entramos a esta tienda? —pregunta Leila mirando la tienda de Prada que tenemos en frente.

Sinceramente, ya me duelen los pies, los tengo hinchados, y apenas hemos llegado.

Esto de estar embarazada de gemelos es un poco agotador, y más si tienes una enorme barriga de ocho meses, y mucho más si son hijos de Christian Grey: ¡No paran de moverse!

Pero son mis hijos y los amo, sólo falta días para tenerlos en mis brazos, todavía recuerdo el día que Christian y yo elegimos los nombres.

 _Christian y yo nos encontramos acostados en nuestra cama luego de un alucinante orgasmo._

 _Digo y lo rectifico:_

 _Mi marido es el mejor amante que he podido tener en esta vida._

— _Ya tengo en mente un nombre para mi princesa —susurra de repente._

 _Eso hace que capte mi atención._

— _¿Sí? ¿Cuál? —pregunto curiosa._

— _Phoebe._

— _¿Phoebe? ¿Cómo la de «Friends»?_

— _Hmmm, no lo había pensado así, solo que siempre me ha gustado ese nombre._

— _Y yo que quería ponerle Fiona. —Christian me mira con cara de «¿Es en serio?»—. No, es broma —respondo a su pregunta no formulada mientras río—. Me gusta Phoebe. Phoebe Grey, es estupendo. Y quiero ponerle a nuestro pequeño Theodore, como tu abuelo._

 _Apenas digo eso veo como los ojos de Christian brillan, sé que él quiere mucho a su abuelo._

— _Ese me encanta —dice emocionado._

— _Y quería ponerle de segundo nombre como mi padre._

— _Theodore Raymond Grey, me gusta cómo suena, serán el hombrecito y la princesa de papi —dice acariciando mi barriga para luego dejar un húmedo beso ahí._

—Sí, vamos —le digo a Leila y a Mel saliendo de mi ensoñación.

Leila tiene al pequeño Dylan en sus brazos, es un niño bastante lindo, ¡y eso que apenas tiene un año!

Las tres entramos a la tienda y comenzamos a ver todo la ropa de diferentes estilos, diferentes tallas, y diferentes colores, es como si fuera otro centro comercial aquí dentro. Hay de todo, ¡todo!

Pero lo que me enamoró fue un hermoso vestido color rojo pasión que estaba en un maniquí, es en forma de uve en el pecho, y tiene una fina cortada en la pierna izquierda, y llega hasta las rodillas.

Pero hay un problema:

¡Hello! Yo no entro ahí.

—Lo puedes comprar y ponértelo después de que tengas a los bebés —dice Leila como si leyera mis pensamientos.

—De todos modos, no creo que me quede.

Mel toca la tela del vestido un momento.

—¡Claro que sí! Esta se ajusta al cuerpo.

Bueno, di ella lo dice es porque es cierto, ella es la experta en compras no yo.

Luego de que yo comprara ese hermoso vestido, y Mel y Leila se compraran algunos para ellas salimos de las tienda.

Como Sawyer sigue aun resolviendo unos problemas personales —creo que son algo graves porque tengo mucho tiempo sin verlo—, Taylor nos acompaña a nosotras, así que apenas me ve corre hacia mí para quitarme la bolsa de la mano.

—Yo la llevo señora —dice mientras sonríe.

Christian en estos momentos se encuentra en el Escala, leyendo los libros de las fases del embarazo, lo que pasa luego del parto, y mucho más. De tan solo pensarlo ruedo los ojos, es tan paranoico.

Aunque me da la impresión que al final Christian va a saber más del embarazo que yo.

—¡Ana!, vamos aquí que quiero regalarle algo a mis ahijados —dice Mel señalando una tienda para bebés.

 _«Baby's World»._

Como era de esperarse Mel y Leila quieren ser madrinas de mis bebés, ¿y quién soy yo como para negarme?

—Está bien. —Suspiro.

Ya quiero irme a casa, mi espalda está comenzando a doler.

Entramos a la tienda y comienzo a ver toda la mini-ropita que hay.

No quiero comprar más ropa porque ya me encargué de eso con Christian, y ahora mis bebés tienen mucha de ropa, digo, estaría mal si comprara más, además hasta creo que no la llegarán a utilizar toda ya que los bebés pierden la ropa así de rápido.

Cómo Mel tuvo su hijo hace aproximadamente seis meses le regalaré algo, soy su madrina y sé que ya Christian y yo le hemos regalado cosas al pequeño Derek, pero una más no está mal.

El pequeño Derek es hermoso, tienes los ojos color avellana de su padre, y su cabello es rizado, y muy gordito. Es tan tierno.

Vi un conjunto color verde y se lo compré, pero entre Leila y Mel se volvieron locas aquí dentro ¡Y eso que es una tienda para bebés!

Son unas despilfarradoras.

La verdad es que no me molesta que gasten, porque yo también lo hago, lo que me molesta es que duren tanto, ¡me quiero ir!

Cuando por fin terminan tienen un carrito completamente lleno entre las dos, quedé muy sorprendida por sus compras, pero bueno, cuando ya no se utilice esta ropa me encargaré de donarla a alguna fundación.

De hecho, Christian siempre invierta una cantidad generosa a una fundación de recogida, me siento tan orgullosa de él, porque sé que ese dinero es para ayudar a algún niño/niña que lo necesita.

—Creo que ya es mucha compra por hoy —hablo al ver la cantidad de bolsas en el piso, ni siquiera ellas pueden cargarlas todas.

—Tienes razón —dice Leila, que aparte de llevar las bolsas lleva al pequeño Dylan.

—Taylor, ¿las puedes ayudar por favor? —pregunto amablemente.

Se niegan a que yo cargue alguna bolsa, por favor, ni que fuera de goma, yo todavía tengo fuerza, pero no tengo ánimos de contradecirlas porque sé cómo se pondrán.

Luego de las compras nos montamos en el SUV que carga Taylor, y este primero va a dejar a Leila y a Dylan en su casa —que por cierto, es la que compró más—, y luego nos lleva a mí y a Mel al Escala.

En el ascensor Mel se queda en su piso, mientras que yo marco el código del ático.

Cuándo las puertas del ascensor se abren yo soy la primera en salir seguida de Taylor con las bolsas, mis pies están matándome.

En el camino me encuentro a Gail y le pregunto por Christian, ella me dice que está en la sala de TV, así que me voy para allá.

Creo que apenas puedo caminar, ¡y eso que me puse los zapatos más cómodos que tengo!

Cuando llego a la sala de TV encuentro a Christian acostado en el gran sofá, y está durmiendo, se ve tan hermoso, estoy tan feliz de tener un esposo como él, él es perfecto, o por lo menos lo es para mí.

Con cuidado me quito mis zapatillas y luego camino hacia Christian, quito el libro que tenía en las manos y acaricio su mejilla tiernamente.

Últimamente ha estado aquí en casa conmigo, eso significa que su trabajo se acumula y lo hace durante la noche, no está durmiendo las horas adecuadas, así que es mejor dejarlo tranquilo.

En cambio yo, he estado viendo clases online para no atrasarme, y creo que se me da más fácil así.

—¿A dónde vas? Me encantan tus caricias. —Me sobresalto cuando Christian habla apenas quité mis manos de sus mejillas.

—Pensé que estabas durmiendo —digo volviendo a él.

Apenas está comenzando a notarse las ojeras.

—Sólo estaba descansando la vista. —Sonríe.

Me tiende la mano mientras se hace a un lado dándome espacio para sentarme.

—¿Cómo están mis bebés? —pregunta besando mi barriga.

Todavía recuerdo el día en que la doctora dijo que tendría gemelos, Christian casi se desmaya, quedó en un estado de shock, pero luego fue asimilando la noticia —al igual que yo—.

—De maravilla.

No puedo evitar suspirar, en serio, tener gemelos en tu barriga es muy difícil de llevar, tengo los pies muy hinchados.

Me inclino un poco hacia delante y dejo un casto beso en los labios de mi esposo.

—¿Estás cansada? —pregunta mientras sigue acariciando mi barriga.

—Uff, mucho, me duelen los pies —digo recostándome.

Christian observa mis pies con el ceño fruncido y luego se levanta del sofá y sale de la sala.

Al rato vuelve con lo que creo que es una crema y se sienta a la otra punta del sofá.

—Ven, sube los pies. —Señala su regazo.

Hago lo que me pide con un poco de dificultad.

No puedo evitar dar un gemido de placer cuando Christian comienza a masajear mies pies, como siempre he dicho, los dedos de Christian Grey, mi marido, son mágicos.

Observo como sus ojos se oscurecen, oh no, bueno, oh sí.

A medida que me da el masaje sonidos ininteligibles salen de mi boca, y a medida que me da el masaje el bulto debajo de su bragueta crece.

—No hagas eso que me matarás —susurra.

Lo miro desconcertada un momento y luego me doy cuenta de que me estaba mordiendo el labio.

¿En serio? ¿Me encuentra atractiva así?

En ese momento comienza a sonar un teléfono y me doy cuenta de que es el mío.

Christian lo saca del bolso que estaba a un lado del mueble y me lo pasa.

Veo que es mi padre el que me llama así que decido contestar.

—Papi —digo poniendo mi voz de niña, o hago el intento.

—Annie, cariño.

Tenía tiempo sin hablar con él, vale solo han pasado dos días desde que lo vi.

Y tengo que decir que noto el nerviosismo en su voz.

—¿Qué sucede, papá? —pregunto preocupada.

—No es nada malo —dice rápidamente—, o eso creo —susurra—. ¿Puedes venir a casa ahora?

—Claro, papá, ahora salgo para allá —digo luego cuelgo.

Christian me mira curioso.

—Vamos a casa, papá sonaba raro —digo preocupada.

—Tranquila, mi amor, seguro no es nada —habla Christian para intentar tranquilizarme.

El me ayuda a levantarme del sofá y luego me dice que se cambiará ya que solo andaba en pijama.

Gracias a Dios yo ya estoy vestida.

Christian vuelve a los pocos minutos y toma mi mano para luego dirigirnos hacia el ascensor.

Estoy muy nerviosa.

Él decide tomar el R8 y luego emprendemos camino hacia casa.

En cuestión de minutos llegamos, y me sorprende ver un Mercedes CLK parqueado afuera, Christian frunce el ceño al verlo.

—Todo está bien, no te preocupes, recuerda que esto le hacen mal a los bebés —dice apretando mi rodilla.

Sé que tiene razón, a mi última revisión la doctora me encontró la presión un poquito alta así que dijo que no tenía que alterarme y mucho menos preocuparme.

Christian baja del coche y luego me abre a mí la puerta, me ayuda a bajar del coche y luego caminamos hacia la casa.

Cuando tocamos el timbre es mi padre el que me abre la puerta.

El me abraza pero sigo notando su nerviosismo.

Y la otra en recibirnos es Bombón, quien se encuentra detrás de mi padre moviendo su cola animadamente.

Después de abrazar a mí padre me inclino lo más que mi barriga me deja y acaricio a Bombón. Christian también lo hace.

Estábamos considerando llevárnosla pero mi padre se negó y dijo que Bombón no saldría de esta casa.

Cuando pasamos mi padre nos guía hasta la sala y me sorprendo, y cuándo digo que me sorprendo es porque estoy realmente sorprendida.

¿Qué hace Luke Sawyer, mi guardaespaldas, aquí?

Y Christian está igual de sorprendido, nunca pensé que el confraternizara con mi padre.

Al lado de Luke se encuentra una señora morena, tiene los ojos azules, el cabello color azabache, y es de contextura delgada, y ahora que lo pienso, se parece mucho a Luke.

¿Será su madre?

—¿Eh… que está pasando? —pregunto confundida.

—Hija, toma asiento, necesitamos hablar.

Esas palabras siempre logran asustar a las personas. En serio, mi padre me está asustando y preocupando, ay Dios.

Me siento como puedo en el sofá y Christian se sienta a mi lado, tomando mi mano.

Mi padre me mira fijamente para luego carraspear.

—Hace algunas semanas me reencontré con Adrianne —mira nervioso a la señora que está sentada al lado de Luke—. Ella fue… Mmm… Mi primer amor antes de tu madre. —Vaya, eso significa que se enamoró más de una vez, interesante—. En fin, nuestra relación no pudo seguir porque sus padres se opusieron, ellos eran personas de alta sociedad y en aquel tiempo yo no tenía todo el dinero que tengo ahora, así que se la llevaron lejos, a otro país…

—Déjame, yo sigo —dice Adrianne sonriendo a mi padre, y este le corresponde.

Luke se remueve incómodo en su asiento.

Ay Dios, ay Dios, ay Dios.

—… Ana, tu padre y yo fuimos novios en el instituto, y sabíamos que nuestra relación era prohibida debido a mis padres, ellos nunca aceptaron que nosotros fuéramos novios, así que siempre nos veíamos a escondidas y de cierto modo, todo era más emocionante, aunque algunas veces no nos veíamos. —Observo como suspira pesadamente, aprieto la mano de Christian fuertemente—. En el último año del instituto mis padres se enteraron de que yo todavía era novia de Ray, así que tomaron medidas extremas y me llevaron a España, Ray y yo nos tuvimos que separar, fue muy doloroso, la verdad, él había sido mi primer novio y nos tuvimos que separar por culpa de mis padres, como yo era menor de edad no tenía ni voz ni voto, así que solo tuve que resignarme. Semanas después descubrí que estaba embarazada. —Mira a Luke con un brillo en los ojos.

Oooohhhh, mierda, ya estoy entendiendo todo.

—… Mis padres cuando se enteraron me quitaron todos mis privilegios, yo creo que apenas podía vivir con ellos, todos los días se encargaron de decirme que había cometido el peor error y que había arruinado mi vida por completo, me hacían sentir miserable… Tres meses después cumplí la mayoría de edad así que decidí irme de la casa, no tenía donde ir, tuve que tomar dinero de mi padre, con eso podía sobrevivir durante un mes, alquilé una habitación pequeña de una familia, ellos fueron muy amables. —Traga fuertemente, creo que está conteniendo las lágrimas. Pobre, ella ha sufrido mucho—. Luego tuve que buscar trabajo, conseguí uno donde limpiaba una casa de unas personas de dinero, pero cuando los jefes se enteraron de que yo estaba embarazada me echaron. Luego conseguí uno en un restaurante como camarera, ese fue el trabajo que me había ayudado en todo. Yo quería volver con tu padre, pero apenas tenía dinero para mí y para mi bebé, hasta hace unos días que vine a visitar a mi niño. —Acaricia tiernamente la barbilla de Luke—. Y me reencontré con tu Raymond.

—Ana, hija, no quiero agobiarte con todo esto —dice mi padre—. Sé que no puedes recibir noticias impactantes por tu embarazo, pero Luke es tu hermano, y Adrianne y yo estamos intentando lo nuestro de nuevo.

De acuerdo, no sé porque me sorprendo si ya lo venía venir.


	91. Theodore Raymond y Phoebe Grey

+18

POV. Christian Grey.

Ana y yo acabamos de llegar de una cena con la familia, y cuando digo familia me refiero a la mía y a la de ella, —incluyendo a Luke y su madre—, se me hace muy raro ver a Luke como parte de la familia ya que primero fue nuestro guardaespaldas, y todavía lo es, dijo que ese era su trabajo y le encantaba, y ahora que sabe que protege a su hermana pequeña le encanta más, así que seguirá siendo la seguridad personal de mi esposa.

Sin embargo, la cena estuvo genial, y no fue para nada incómoda, mi padre y el de Ana creo que ahora se volvieron mejores amigos porque hasta saldrán de pesca mañana, sé que ellos ya se conocían desde hace tiempo, pero ahora se notan más cercano.

Vi a mi hermana muy triste el día de hoy, parecía perdida y por más que le pregunté que le pasaba no me dijo nada, ella sabe que yo seguiré insistiendo, me preocupa ver a mi hermana en ese estado.

—¿Me ayudas a bajar la cremallera de mi vestido? —me pregunta Ana dándome la espalda.

Le digo que se dé la vuelta y lo hace, y con sumo cuidado le bajo la cremallera del vestido.

Ella sale de su vestido, y queda solamente con sus bragas, mierda, mi esposa es la mujer más caliente que puede existir, por más que esté embarazada se me hace la mujer más sexy.

—Estuvo genial la cena, ¿verdad? —pregunta.

—Mmmhumm —murmuro mientras la observo embobado.

Me acerco más a ella, tomando sus caderas, apegándola lo más que puedo a mí, y le hago notar mi excitación contra su trasero. Estoy muy duro.

De su boca sale un pequeño suspiro.

Con mis manos comienzo a recorrer sus costados y luego comienzo a dar húmedos besos en su cuello, ella lo inclina para darme mejor acceso a él.

Con mis manos tomo sus pechos que están muchos más grandes y llenos, y comienzo a masajearlos.

Ana comienza a gemir y mientras se retuerce su culo roza mi polla una y otra vez, joder, es capaz de hacerme venir así.

Últimamente hemos tenido muchas dificultades para hacer el amor ya que con mis bebés en su estómago es muy difícil encontrar una posición cómoda.

Cada vez pienso que Ana es muy pequeña como para estar embarazada de gemelos, pero cuándo la veo sé que no es imposible, ella ha sabido llevar muy bien el embarazo. Y estoy muy feliz de que ella sea la madre de mis bebés.

Mis manos bajan desde sus pechos hasta su abultado estómago, donde se encuentran mis bebés. Lo acaricio durante un largo tiempo.

Ahora mi mano va hacia su clítoris y mi dedo comienza a estimularlo.

Ana suelta un gran gemido y jala de mi cabello cuando dos dedos entran de golpe en su vagina.

Oh mierda, está completamente mojada.

—Vamos con cuidado, nena —susurro en su oído.

Ella solo asiente débilmente.

La cuesto en la cama y me vuelvo a levantar, quito mis zapatos, después comienzo a quitarme la camisa.

Ana sólo me observa desde la cama y cuando comienzo a desabrochar la bragueta de mi pantalón se muerde el labio. Oh Dios.

Ese solo gesto hace que me vuelva loco.

Me quito mis bóxers quedando completamente desnudo para ella, como ahora tengo un nuevo entrenador personal quién me enseña kickboxing tengo mi abdomen y mis músculos más marcados.

Mi polla está completamente tiesa apuntando hacia Ana.

La tomo y comienzo a mover mi mano de abajo a arriba mientras pienso en la manera en que le haré el amor a mi esposa.

Conmigo encima no puedo porque puedo aplastar a mis bebés, con ella encima no se puede porque ella no puede moverse libremente, tengo que hacérselo de costado, sólo espero que no se canse mucho.

—Oh mi Dios, ¿podrías apresurarte, Christian? —pregunta Ana, impaciente.

Yo sonrío.

—Como diga mi reina.

Me acuesto en un lado de ella y le digo que se ponga de costado, no sin antes darle un apasionado beso, lo hace, bajo mi cuerpo un poco y paso su pierna por encima de la mía, y muy lentamente entro en ella.

—Humm —gruño mientras mi polla es succionada.

—Ahh, así —gime Ana.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta así? —pregunto mientras comienzo a moverme rápido.

Ana sólo asiente con su cabeza y comienza a gemir fuertemente, mierda, espero que Taylor, —y mucho menos Sawyer—, escuchen gemir a mi esposa.

Aunque eso lo dudo mucho.

Mi mano va hacia el pecho de Ana y comienzo a apretarlo, sé que anteriormente me había dicho que le dolían un poco, pero mierda, no me puedo controlar.

—Ahh, sí, Christian, así mi amor —jadea.

Ella está a punto de llegar, y yo también.

Aumento mis embestidas y Ana se corre entre gritos incoherentes y doy dos estocadas más y me corro gritando su nombre.

Cuando veo que su respiración se calma salgo de ella, mientras se estremece.

—Es hora de dormir, amor —digo besando su cuello.

Mierda, quiero más de ella, pero ya está muy cansada como para una segunda ronda.

Hago que se acomode en la cama y nos cubro con la manta.

—Christian…

—¿Mmm?

—¿Estás feliz? —pregunta.

—Claro que sí, mi amor, soy el hombre más feliz que pueda existir en la tierra —contesto y luego le doy un profundo beso.

Ella se queda callada, y al rato siento su respiración apaciguada, sé que ya se durmió, y yo no tardo en caer en un profundo sueño también, soñando con mi esposa y dos hermosos bebés.

—Christian… Christian… Christian…

Siento que alguien me remueve en la cama, joder, estoy muy cansado.

—¿Mmm? —contesto adormilado.

—Rompí fuentes —susurra.

Con esas solas palabras mi sueño se esfuma.

—¡¿Qué?!

Me levanto alarmado de la cama.

El parto estaba programado dentro de una semana.

—Cálmate, tengo que lavarme y ponerme algo de ropa para que podamos ir al hospital.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme?

Corro rápidamente al vestidor y tomo los primeros pantalones que consigo y me los pongo y un polo.

Cuándo termino de ponerme el polo un grito hace que me asuste más de lo que estaba.

Corro de vuelta a la habitación y encuentro a Ana tomándose la parte baja de su vientre y respirando erráticamente.

—Diossss, Christian, acompáñame al baño —dice con los dientes apretados.

—Eh, sí, voy.

Cargo a Ana en mis brazos y cuando entro al baño ella vuelve a gritar.

Sé que es normal que tenga contracciones, pero mierda, esto me pone más nervioso.

Ayudo a Ana lavarse rápidamente y luego de secarla la vuelvo a cargar y la llevo a la habitación y mientras ella se viste le mando un mensaje rápido a Jason diciéndole que Ana ha roto fuentes y que tenga listo el coche.

Ana ya está lista con un vestido y unas sandalias, bien, por lo menos está cómoda.

Pongo rápidamente mis zapatos, y tomo la pañalera que ya teníamos lista.

Ana vuelve a gritar sobresaltándome.

No me gusta ver a mi esposa sufrir.

La levanto de la cama y le tomo la cintura y comenzamos a caminar, ella está sudando mucho y creo que yo igual.

Cuando llegamos al parking Jason ya está esperando con el coche y Luke está con él.  
Con Ana entramos al coche y le digo a Jason que arranque rápidamente.

En el camino al hospital Ana vuelve a tener contracciones, tomo mi teléfono y me doy cuenta de que son las dos de la mañana.

Mando mensajes rápidamente a mis padres, a Ray y a la doctora Greene diciendo que vamos camino al hospital y que Ana ha roto fuentes.

Cuando llegamos ya están esperando con una silla de ruedas en la entrada del hospital, Ana se sienta y la llevan a la sala de partos.

La acuestan en la camilla y la doctora Greene me ordena a que me vaya a cambiar dándome una especie de traje azul.

Voy hacia una pequeña habitación y me pongo eso lo más rápido posible, cuando vuelvo a entrar a la habitación donde se encuentra Ana la doctora Greene le ordena a una enfermera que le ponga la epidural a Ana. Esta lo hace mientras que mi esposa grita por las contracciones, me acerco rápidamente a su lado y toma su mano, y ella me aprieta fuertemente.

No sabía que tenía tanta fuerza.

Después de ponerle la epidural Ana se calma, y la doctora Greene ordena que preparen todo para hacerle una cesaría a Ana, y me dice que yo no puedo estar con ellos.

¿Pero qué coño…?

De ninguna jodida manera dejare sola a mi esposa.

Pero luego me arrepiento de haber protestado tanto porque observo como abren el vientre de mi esposa con un bisturí.

Espero que eso no duela demasiado.

Entonces, minutos después me arrepiento de haberme arrepentido antes.

—¿Quiere cortar el cordón umbilical, señor Grey? —pregunta la doctora Greene sosteniendo a mi hermoso bebé que no deja de llorar.

—Por supuesto que si —digo con voz entrecortada.

«Vamos, Grey, no llores, no llores».

Con unas tijeras que la enfermera me pasa corto el cordón umbilical de mi bebé y luego lo arropan con unas mantas y me lo dan unos momentos para cargarlo.

—Hola, mi vida —susurro sosteniendo a mi hijo que llora mucho.

—Señor Grey, tienen que llevarse al bebé para limpiarlo.

Se llevan a mi hijo y a los minutos la doctora Greene me dice que tengo que cortar el cordón umbilical de mi hija.

Lo hago, como el orgulloso padre que soy ahora.

—Hola, princesa —saludo a mi hija que llora igual que su hermano.

Varios minutos después trasladan a mi esposa a otra habitación, y dicen que en cualquier momento va a pasar la anestesia y traerán a los bebés para que Ana los alimente.

Observo como al rato Ana comienza a abrir sus azules ojos todavía adormilados y cuando hace el intento de moverse le digo que no lo haga, acaban de practicarle una cesaría.

—¿Y los bebé? —pregunta alarmada.

—Dijeron que los traerían en un rato para que los alimentaras —digo mientras me acerco a ella y tomo sus manos—. Gracias por darme unos hijos tan hermosos —susurro con mis ojos cristalizados.

Me acerco más y la beso demostrándole todo mi amor.

En ese momento la puerta se abre y entran dos enfermeras con mis bebés quienes están llorando.

Ana los toma en sus brazos y también llora.

—Son tan hermosos —susurra.

Las enfermeras le explican a Ana como alimentar a los bebés y también nos dan algunas indicaciones y nos preguntan el nombre de los dos.

—Theodore Raymond y Phoebe Grey —digo orgulloso.

Esos nombres le quedan perfectos.

Phoebe es la primera en terminar de comer así que con mucho cuidado cojo a mi hija en brazos y comienzo a sacarle los gases.

Por Dios, es tan pequeña, creo que es del tamaño de mi palma, bueno, tan exagerado tampoco.

Estoy tan emocionado y feliz.

Se puede decir que los dos son iguales, tienen el cabello oscuro y piel sonrosada, y son tan exageradamente pequeños, no sabía que los bebés eran así de pequeños, los dos se encuentran con los ojos cerrados, pero imagino que poco a poco comenzaran a abrirlos.

Cuándo termino de sacarle los gases a Phoebe la coloco en la cuna que mandé a poner en la habitación para los dos.

Entonces tomo a Theodore y comienzo a sacarle los gases a él.

Ana mientras los estuvo amamantando los miró maravillada y con lágrimas, los dos estamos tan felices.

Le digo a Ana que descanse que yo me encargo de todo, la veo muy cansada, ella solo asiente y se acomoda mejor en la camilla.

Cuando termino de sacarle los gases a Theodore lo acuesto también en la camilla y me aseguro de que los dos estén cómodos, cuando volteo miro que Ana ya se quedó dormida.

Dos golpes en la puerta llaman mi atención voy a abrirla y veo que es Jason.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto.

Él hace una mueca.

—La entrada del hospital está infestada de paparazzis —informa.

Ahora el que hace una mueca soy yo.

Es tan raro que hace unos meses Ana y yo pasábamos desapercibidos de la prensa y ahora ellos nos acosan.

—¿Hay alguien de mi familia o de la Ana aquí? —pregunto.

Desde que llegamos no he ido ni siquiera a la sala de espera.

—Sí señor, están sus padres, el señor Steele y la señora Sawyer, sus hermanos y la señorita Kavanagh.

Vaya.

Bueno, por lo menos ya están aquí.

—Quiero que hagas un reporte o di algo, quiero que los paparazzis se calmen, no creo que den a Ana de alta hoy, pero para mañana quiero la entrada libre.

—Sí señor.

—Ahora quiero que te quedes a vigilar aquí mientras voy con mi familia.

—Sí señor.

Doy un último vistazo a la habitación y salgo de ella.

Camino hacia la sala de espera y encuentro a todos ahí, al verme se levantan y comienzan a invadirme de preguntas hasta marearme, en especial Mia.

Pero me aseguro de responder a todas.

—¿Podemos pasar? —pregunta mi padre.

—Sí, pero temo que solo pueden pasar familiares —digo mientras lanzo una mirada furtiva a Kate y a la señora Sawyer.

—¡¿Qué?! —grita Kate histérica—. ¡No pueden hacer eso! En estos momentos deseo tanto estar casada con Elliot —enfurruña cruzada de brazos mientras vuelve a sentarse.

Hago que todos pasen, claro y que no hagan ruido.

—¡Son tan bellos! —chilla Mia.

—Mia, cállate —gruñe Elliot y ella se tapa la boca.

La doctora Greene entra y se sorprende al ver todos ahí, y me dice que dará de alta a Ana mañana por la mañana, que ya están listo los exámenes que le hicieron a mis hijos y que todo está perfectamente con ellos y están completamente sanos.

Media hora después mí madre dice que todos deben irse y dejar descansar a Ana y a los bebés, así que todos se van y me quedo yo con mi esposa e hijos que siguen dormidos.

Como yo tampoco he dormido casi me acuesto en el sofá de ahí.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que en la madrugada con todo el apuro ni siquiera me puse bóxers. Que tragedia.


	92. Ahora sí estoy feliz

POV. Christian Grey.

Un sonido me despierta.

Son mis bebés los que están llorando, miro la hora y son las dos de la mañana, seguro necesitan un cambio de pañal y comer.

Cierro los ojos durante cinco segundos pero el llanto incrementa. Dios, estoy tan cansado.

Desde que nacieron se despiertan varias veces en la madrugada, y hace ya un mes comencé a ir a GEH, en realidad no he dormido nada.

Me levanto y camino hacia la habitación de mis hijos.

—Hola, mis amores, ¿dónde están los bebés de papi? —digo sonriendo.

Ahora ellos son los únicos que pueden sacarme una sonrisa.

Normalmente Phoebe es la más impaciente así que la cambio primero a ella y luego cambio a Teddy.

Últimamente me he vuelto en un experto en cambiar pañales.

Mis bebés han crecido bastante, y ahora que ya tienen tres meses se ven más gordos, comen a cada rato.

A los dos se les aclaró el cabello, Ted lo tiene castaño como el de Ana, y Phoebe también.

Sus ojos son oscuros, todavía no se han aclarado.

Tomo a mis dos hijos como puedo en mis brazos y luego los llevo hacia la habitación para que Ana los alimente.

Cuándo entro a la habitación ella ya está sentada en la cama esperando, así que pongo a Ted y a Phoebe en cada pecho de Ana y ellos comienzan a succionar como si nunca hubiesen comido, y la verdad es que comieron hace tres horas.

Salgo de la habitación y voy hacia la cocina, tomo una copa de whisky y me siento en un taburete mientras le doy un sorbo.

El líquido amargo se desliza por mi garganta.

Mi vida no es como antes y eso lo puedo garantizar. Estoy feliz y triste a la misma vez.

Mi esposa no es como antes.

No sé qué es lo que ha pasado con Ana, o si he hecho algo mal, pero ella no es la misma, últimamente discutimos por todo, y di por sentado que era el cansancio de tener dos bebés pero ahora no creo que sea por eso.

El primer mes de los bebés todo estaba genial y éramos la familia feliz, hasta celebramos nuestro primer aniversario de casados paseando en _The Grace,_ mi nuevo catamarán, tomé algunas clases de navegación hace algunos meses, y en mi cumpleaños Ana me regaló una tarjeta donde decía que tenía un mes completo de clases para aprender a pilotar planeadores. Y yo la ayudaba a ella en todas las curaciones de la cesaría.

Pero ya después las cosas comenzaron a ponerse tensas, comencé a notar a Ana rara, o no sé si fui yo que hice algo malo. Varias noches estuve durante horas en mi estudio matándome la cabeza mientras pensaba en algo que haría que Ana se comportara de ese modo, pero nunca llegué a una conclusión, así que asumí que no era por mi culpa.

Y tampoco podía culpar a mis hijos porque Ana era y todavía es la amorosa madre de dos niños, con ellos y con los demás es completamente diferente. El asunto es conmigo, y no sé por qué.

Cuándo nos dieron el visto bueno para tener relaciones sexuales yo me alegré, claro, por fin volvería a hacer el amor con mi esposa. Pero eso nunca pasó.

Prácticamente le rogué durante semanas a ella para que tuviéramos sexo, y siempre me evadía el tema alegando que todavía no había comenzado a tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas.

Luego me enteré que si las estaba tomando, conseguí la cajita de pastillas en la mesita de noche y a esa cajita le faltaban pastillas.

Entonces era ella la que no quería tener sexo conmigo.

No tenía planeado empezar a trabajar en GH tan pronto, pero sinceramente, no podía estar en casa así, aunque moría de ganas de ver a mis hijos a todas horas. Me iba tan temprano de casa y llegaba tan tarde solamente para evitar una discusión.

Anoche como a la seis llevé a los niños con mis padres para que los cuidaran y ellos alegremente aceptaron, cuando volví al Escala, Gail me dijo que Ana había salido donde Kate y eso era mejor para mí, me dio tiempo de preparar una cena romántica para mi esposa con ayuda de Gail, cuando terminamos les di la noche libre a ella, a Jason y a Luke.

Estaba tan emocionado e ilusionado pensando que era eso lo que Ana esperaba.

Pero esa cena romántica fue en vano porque al final Ana y yo terminamos discutiendo, y yo yendo a buscar a mis hijos de nuevo con mis padres. Hasta creo que ellos se dieron cuenta de que las cosas no iban bien, mis bebés son los únicos que me distraen ahora.

Sinceramente, creo que mi esposa está obstinada de mí, o eso es lo que me parece a mí.

Me duele mucho que mi esposa me rechace.

Hasta he considerado masturbarme, lo que no hacía en mi adolescencia lo quiero hacer ahora.

Sonrío amargamente, ya no sé qué hacer. Decliné de rogarle a mi esposa para que tengamos sexo, ya estoy cansado de hacerlo, si ella no quiere tener sexo conmigo pues lástima, yo no la puedo obligar.

Y aun así sigo amándola con todo mi corazón.

Cuándo termino de tomarme el whisky dejo el vaso en el fregadero y voy hacia la habitación.

Cuando llego Ana me pasa a Phoebe para que le saque los gases mientras ella lo hace con Teddy.

Cojo a mi hija en brazos y comienzo a darle palmadas en su pequeña espalda mientras ella se acurruca en mi cuello.

Cuando Phoebe eructa la llevo de nuevo a su habitación y la acuesto en la cuna mientras vuelvo por Teddy.

Ana me pasa a Teddy y voy de nuevo a la habitación de mis hijos y acuesto a Teddy en la cuna y los arropo a los dos.

—Que duerman bien, mis amores, y dejen a papi dormir un poco.

Le doy un pequeño beso a cada uno y luego vuelvo a mi habitación.

Ana ya se encuentra dormida cuando llego, doy un largo suspiro y me acuesto a su lado para luego apagar la lámpara.

Me siento tan tenso y estresado.

En cuestión de minutos vuelvo a quedarme dormido.

Me despierto y veo que son las siete de la mañana, me volteo y veo que Ana aún sigue dormida a mi lado, doy un fuerte suspiro al darme cuenta de que tengo otra erección como la mayoría de las mañanas, simplemente no lo puedo evitar.

Mejor me levanto antes de que Ana se enoje por tener una erección.

Espero que el sarcasmo se pueda notar en mis pensamientos.

Me quito mis pantalones de pijamas y mi polo quedando solo en mis bóxers, entro al baño y me quito mis bóxers, y mi polla sale disparada.

Sin dudarlo la tomo con mi mano y comienzo a acariciarme, no puedo evitar gruñir, ya tenía tres meses sin sentir la sensación de placer.

Comienzo a mover mi mano más rápido, y en cuestión de minutos me vengo en mi propio abdomen.

Cuando mi respiración vuelve a la normalidad apoyo mis manos en el lavabo y me miro en el espejo, las ojeras de mis ojos son visibles, el cansancio en mis ojos es visible, esto está mal. Todo está mal.

No puedo creer que me acabo de masturbar teniendo una guapa mujer en mi cama.

¡Maldita sea! Todo es tan raro. Es la primera vez que paso por esto y francamente, no sé qué hacer.

Entro a la ducha y me baño rápidamente, cuando salgo me enrollo una pequeña toalla alrededor de mi cadera y camino hacia la habitación.

Ana ya se encuentra despierta cuando llego, está sentada y me mira fijamente.

Nuestras miradas se conectan durante unos segundos pero luego sigo mi rumbo hacia el vestidor y me pongo lo primero que veo, unos bóxers, unos pantalones rasgados y una polera azul.

Salgo del vestidor y observo que Ana sigue todavía sentada.

—Te vi —murmura.

—¿Eh? —pregunto confundido. ¿A qué se refiere?

—Que te vi, tocándote… a ti mismo —susurra.

¿Eh?

—No es lo mismo a que lo hagas tú, pero creo que puedo conformarme. —Me encojo de hombros y salgo de la habitación.

Camino hacia la habitación de mis hijos y confirmo que aún siguen dormidos aunque se levantaron hace una hora, así que me voy hacia la cocina.

Conecto la cafetera y luego me dispongo a hacer la mezcla para unos panqueques.

—Yo lo hago.

Me sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Ana a mi lado.

—Está bien —murmuro.

Me siento en un taburete mientras que ella comienza a preparar el desayuno. La verdad es que estoy un poco desconcertado.

Me tapo mis ojos con las palmas de mis manos.

Cuando la cafetera comienza a sonar me levanto y me voy a servir mi café.

Ana sirve la comida así que me vuelvo a sentar en el taburete.

Comenzamos a comer en silencio, un silencio muy incómodo.

—Lo siento —susurra de repente.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto desconcertado.

—Por comportarme como una perra estos últimos meses.

No puedo creer que ella se refiera a sí misma como una perra, eso me enoja.

—¿Sabes? Elliot me había advertido que tener hijos iba a ser difícil porque ellos necesitan mucho cuidado y más cuando están recién nacidos, y lo raro y lo que me confunde, es que yo he sabido sobrellevar a mis hijos, en cambiarles los pañales, en bañarlos, en dormirlos y no ha sido para nada difícil y he disfrutado cada momento con ellos, lo difícil es entender que carajos te pasa a ti, todas las noches me acuesto tardísimo intentando obtener una respuesta, pero al final no obtengo ninguna. —Mi voz comienza a quebrarse—. Me duele muchísimo que me rechaces, ahora pienso en que ya no quieres más nada conmigo, en que ya no me amas, ni siquiera en que quieres verme. Todavía estoy a la espera de que algún día de estos me salgas con el divorcio. Nunca creí que después de tener a nuestros hijos te pondrías así… yo solo quiero que mi esposa esté de vuelta.

Hago a un lado mi desayuno, ya se me quitó el apetito.

—Es que tengo miedo —dice en un susurro mientras baja su vista.

¿Miedo?

—¿Miedo a qué?

—Tengo miedo de que cuando me veas ya no me desees, mi cuerpo no es el mismo de antes, y me partiría el corazón ver que me rechazas, por eso preferí hacerlo yo primero.

—¿Partirme el corazón?

—¡No! —Habla rápidamente—. Digo, sólo quería negarme para que así no me vieras desnuda.

—¿Acaso dudas de mi amor por ti? Ana, yo te amo, joder que te amo demasiado, y no me interesa que tengas unos kilos demás, y no estoy diciendo que los tengas porque yo veo tu cuerpo como el mismo de antes, solo que tus pechos están más llenos porque de ahí alimentas a mis hijos, y tus caderas están un poco más ensanchadas, pero nada más, sigo deseándote como un jodido loco, como te deseaba la primera vez que te vi.

Me levanto del taburete y camino hacia la habitación, reviso mi teléfono y compruebo que tengo una llamada perdida de mi madre, seguro estaba preocupada porque anoche me traje a los bebés de vuelta, ya se la devolveré más tarde, aún es muy temprano.

No puedo creer que Ana haya estado evadiéndome solo por miedo y vergüenza de que yo la mire, ¿cómo puede pensar eso? ¿Desde cuándo su autoestima bajó tanto?

Ahora estoy comenzando a entender todo. Entiendo porque no la he vuelto a ver desnuda desde que dio a luz.

¿Será que necesitamos ayuda? ¿Los dos?

—Christian…

Volteo y miro hacia Ana, me acerco lentamente hacia y noto que ha estado llorando, coloco mi mano en su mejilla y comienzo a acariciarle lentamente. Ella se apoya en mi mano.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —pregunto en un susurro.

Yo hubiese hecho lo imposible para que ella no se sintiera así.

—Siento que no te merezco. —Me mira fijamente—. Desde que estamos juntos todo lo que sucede entre nosotros es por mi culpa y yo estoy consciente de eso, tú eres tan bueno y tan paciente conmigo, y me demuestras tu amor incondicional a cada momento, yo también te amo, pero tengo miedo de que pronto abras tus ojos y veas que yo no soy tan buena para ti, y me dejes por alguien mejor que yo.

Ella está llorando, joder, no me gusta verla así, ella también ha estado sufriendo estos últimos meses.

Con mis dedos limpio sus lágrimas.

—Claro que si me mereces y yo te merezco a ti. Ana, desde que éramos adolescentes hemos estado juntos y hemos pasados por tantos problemas, tú has pasado por tanto, hasta creo que has sufrido más que yo, pero igual seguimos juntos y hemos salido adelante, tú has sido mi primera y única novia, la primera chica a la que besé, la primera chica a la que le hice el amor, con la que compartí nuevas experiencias, y eso se va a quedar así porque te amo, estoy contigo porque te amo y porque eres el amor de mi vida, yo jamás, ni siquiera se me ha ocurrido estar con otra mujer. No sé de dónde ha salido toda esa inseguridad tuya, pero te prometo que ya no la tendrás, cada día te demuestro cuanto te amo, no sé porque has pensado eso. Todavía somos jóvenes, y todavía nos queda mucho por recorrer y por aprender. Él punto es que te amo, y que jamás ni aunque me volviera loco te dejaría.

—Yo también te amo, Christian.

Lo miro pidiéndole permiso para besarla pero ella es la que da el primer paso y me besa.

Sus manos se aferran a mi cabello y tira fuertemente de él, yo la toma por la cintura y la acerco más a mí mientras nuestros labios siguen juntos.

Ahh, como los extrañaba. Son y siempre serán mis favoritos.

En ese instante escucho el llanto de Teddy, los conozco, y no dura nada en unírsele Phoebe.

Me separo de Ana y sonrío.

—Alguien tiene hambre. —Sonríe.

Le doy un último beso y luego comenzamos a caminar hacia la habitación de nuestros hijos.

La habitación está pintada de color celeste, Ana y yo decidimos pintarla de ese color para que no se vea ni tan femenina ni tan masculina, solo un color neutral, y en el techo tiene dibujado el sistema solar en colores oscuros, y cuando la habitación está sin luz los planetas brillan.

—Hola, bebés, al parecer si me escucharon y dejaron a papi dormir un poco —digo agudizando mi voz.

Ana me ayuda a cambiarles los pañales y luego se sienta en la mecedora, se descubre los pechos y la ayudo a acomodar a mis bebés que empiezan a succionar apenas notan el pezón de mi esposa.

Ahora si estoy feliz.

Amo a mis hijos.

Amo a mi esposa.

Todavía tenemos un largo camino por delante, pero estoy muy emocionado por recorrerlo.

 _Fin._


	93. Epílogo

Diciembre, 2021

Seis años después.

+18

POV. Christian Grey.

Despierto por los dulces besos que siento en mi rostro, abro los ojos lentamente y me encuentro a mi esposa sonriéndome, esa sonrisa que todavía me desarma.

—Buenos días, dormilón —susurra mientras baja su cabeza y besa mi cuello.

—Buenos días, preciosa —murmuro mientras subo mis manos y acaricio sus pechos.

Ella se encuentra desnuda al igual que yo.

Anastasia se sube en mí y comienza a besarme desesperadamente.

Mmm, que rico se siente esto.

Tomo su cuello y la acerco más a mí, mis manos comienzan a acariciar todo su cuerpo desde sus hombros hasta su redondo culo.

Tomo su culo con mis dos manos y hago mucha presión para que sienta lo duro que estoy por ella.

—Ahh —gime en mi boca y luego comienza a mover sus caderas encima de mi erección.

La fricción que estoy sintiendo es deliciosa y más ahora que siento la humedad de su dulce coño en mi polla.

Ella comienza a bajar poco a poco, dejando húmedos besos en mi cuello, pecho, en cada abdominal hasta que llega a mi vello púbico y pasa su lengua por ahí.

—Alguien se levantó cachonda hoy —murmuro.

Levanta la vista y me sonríe traviesamente.

Oh, la amo.

Se inclina hacia la mesita de noche y toma mi corbata de seda gris.

—Te voy a atar —susurra.

Ella ata mis manos en un ágil movimiento y luego ata estas a la cabecera de la cama, no me puedo mover, peor; no la puedo tocar.

Ella vuelve a sonreír.

Baja su cuerpo y toma mi polla, comienza a acariciarla lentamente, de arriba hacia abajo, yo me remuevo en la cama, joder, la quiero tocar, pasa su lengua por toda mi longitud, para después comenzar a masturbarme de nuevo, vuelve a sacar su lengua y esta vez la pasa por la punta de mi polla.

Tengo que cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del inmenso placer que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

—Humm —gruño cuando Ana se mete mi polla por completo en su boca.

Ana comienza a meter y sacar mi polla de su boca, y observo como se deleita con eso. Dentro, fuera. Dentro, fuera. Mientras juguetea con su lengua en mi punta.

Creo que hasta me están saliendo gotas pre-seminal.

—Me encanta tu sabor —susurra y vuelve a meterse mi polla en su boca.

Yo levanto mis caderas haciendo que ella profundice mucho más, penetrando su boca, observando como entra y sale mi polla de su boca.

Esto es realmente erótico.

Creo que hasta llegue a tocar su garganta con la punta de mi polla.

Mi esposa es una experta en mamadas, y eso solo lo ha aprendido conmigo. Solo yo. Ella es solo mía.

—Oh… Mi amor, para, estoy a punto de venirme, para, por favor —gimo.

Ana se detiene y me sonríe.

—Ven aquí y fóllame por favor —suplico.

Ana se acomoda a horcajadas encime de mí y guía mi polla hacia su entrada.

Joder la punta de mi polla se llena de sus fluidos. Está tan húmeda.

Ana baja bruscamente sobre mí y yo grito fuertemente por la impresión.

Mierda, que apretada está.

Ana coloca sus manos en mis pectorales y comienza a subir y bajar lentamente sobre.

—Oh, Christian, sí —gime mientras echa su cabeza hacia atrás y cierra sus ojos.

Me encanta ver como mi esposa me folla.

Ella se vuelve a inclinar y desata mis manos, y continúa moviéndose.

Llevo mi dedo pulgar hacia su clítoris y comienzo a estimularlo rápidamente, haciendo movimientos circulares.

Me siento y llevo sus pechos a mi boca y comienzo a succionarlos y darles pequeños mordiscos.

Ana levanta mi cabeza bruscamente, sin dejar de moverse y me besa, invadiendo mi boca con su lengua.

De un momento a otro ella me empuja y caigo acostado de nuevo y comienza a aumentar sus movimientos, y mierda, yo estoy a punto de correrme.

Toma su cintura con mis manos y me muevo rápidamente debajo de ella haciéndola gemir, el sonido de nuestras pieles chocar se escucha junto con el de nuestra respiración acelerada.

Ana se corre mientras susurra mi nombre.

En cambio yo doy dos estocadas más y grito palabras incoherentes. Mierda. No me puedo controlar.

Ana cae en mi pecho e intentamos tranquilizar nuestra respiración.

—¿Desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan escandaloso, señor Grey? —me pregunta Ana que está apoyada en mi pecho.

—¡Papi! —El grito me saca de mi ensoñación.

Esa es la voz de mi hija, y reconozco que está llorando.

Pongo a Ana a un lado de la cama rápidamente y luego busco mis pantalones de pijama y me los pongo.

—Vamos, tápate —le digo a Ana mientras camino hacia la puerta y quito el pestillo.

Ana hace lo que le digo y se tapa con las sábanas.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro a mi pequeña de ojos grises con su osito de peluche, y llorando.

Inmediatamente la tomo en brazos y ella me mira preocupada mientras me examina con su mirada.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿Por qué lloras? —le pregunto preocupado.

No me gusta ver a mis hijos llorar.

—¿Te sientes bien, papi? ¿Te duele algo? —pregunta mientras pasa sus pequeñas manos por mi rostro.

Yo entro a la habitación con ella en brazos y me siento en la cama.

¿A qué vienen esas preguntas?

Debe de ser que tuvo pesadillas.

Ana mira expectante a mi niña que está acurrucada en mi pecho. Aunque tenga seis años, ella sigue siendo la niña de papá.

—Claro que si me siento bien, princesa. Estoy de maravilla —respondo confundido.

—¿Entonces por qué gritabas? —Levanta la mirada y me mira fijamente.

De ahí son sus preguntas.

Inmediatamente me siento culpable por mi hija.

Ana me mira enarcando una ceja y con sus labios formula la palabra «escandaloso».

Yo ruedo los ojos.

—Pues. —Miro a Ana con una sonrisa burlona—. Tú mamá se levantó de mal humor y pues me comenzó a golpear —le digo a mi hija.

Ana abre la boca indigna.

—¡Mami! —grita mi hija enojada y yo tengo que aguantar las ganas de reírme.

Miro el reloj y veo que son las siete de la mañana.

—Es hora de ir a levantar a tus hermanos si quieren a casa de los abuelos —digo y a mi hija le brillan los ojos.

Con la familia decidimos pasar la navidad en casa de los abuelos Trevelyan así que hoy vamos para la finca. Pero mis padres y mis hermanos se irán mañana.

Mi hija sale corriendo de mi habitación seguro a despertar a sus hermanos.

Mis hijos son muy unidos, sólo espero que en un futuro, cuando estén más grandes no se separen, o comiencen a tener peleas entre ellos, eso si no me gustaría.

No quiero que se separen como yo lo hice con mis hermanos cuando apenas era un niño de doce años.

—Christian —dice Ana enojada—. No puedo creer que le acabas de decir eso a Phoebe, no le puedes decir que yo te golpeé.

—Literalmente eso fue lo que hiciste —digo mientras me acerco a ella, me inclino y susurro en su oído—: Tu coño húmedo y caliente golpeo mi polla una, y otra, y otra vez. —Me alejo—. Prepara a Phoebe que yo me encargo de Ted y Tyler.

Tyler es nuestro hijo de cuatro años, es el vivo retrato de mí, mismo ojos grises, mismo cabello, mismos gestos. El embarazo de él fue más fácil que el de los gemelos.

Tyler es un niño muy tranquilo en su normalidad, es menos hiperactivo que los gemelos.

Salgo de la habitación y en el pasillo me encuentro a Teddy caminando hacia mientras se frota los ojos.

Mi pequeño hombrecito, él y Phoebe son idénticos, solo que Ted tiene los ojos azules y Phoebe tiene los ojos grises. Los dos se parecen a Ana, sobre todo Ted quien tiene la personalidad de ella, en cambio Phoebe tiene mi personalidad.

—Hola, papi —susurra adormilado.

Me agacho y beso su mejilla.

—Hola, campeón.

—Phoe me dijo que ya vamos a casa de los abuelos. —Los ojos azules de Ted también brillan.

—Así es, ahora vamos a despertar a Tyler.

Mi hijo toma mi mano y juntos caminamos hacia la habitación de Tyler, la cual está decorada de coches y animales, a mi hijo le encantan los animales, cuando entramos en encuentro a mi pequeño hijo durmiendo del lado contrario de la cama.

Él es muy inquieto para dormir, en eso se parece mucho a su mamá.

—¡Tyler, despierta! —grita Teddy haciendo que mi hijo salte del susto.

—¡Theodore! —lo reprendo.

—Lo siento.

Tyler que ahora está despierto me mira con esos ojos grises para luego comenzar a llorar.

—Pequeño, no llores —digo tomándolo en brazos.

Puedo sentir su corazón acelerado.

—Lo siento, Tyler —dice Ted, y se ve muy angustiado.

—Mejor vamos a prepararnos para ir a casa de los abuelos, ¿sí?

Tyler deja de llorar y asiente.

—Sííí —dice.

Yo solo sonrío.

Quizá ya se le olvidó porque estaba llorando, gracias a Dios ninguno de mis hijos son rencoroso, aunque no puedo decir mucho porque todavía están pequeños.

Ya estamos saliendo de nuestra casa, nos mudamos aquí cuando Ana quedó embarazada de Tyler, aunque todavía conservamos nuestro piso en el Escala.

Esta casa tiene vista al _Sound_ y cuando le di la sorpresa a Ana por supuesto comenzó a llorar.

Es mucho más grande que el Escala y perfecta para criar niños y mascotas.

Ana y yo quisimos traernos a Bombón, pero Ray se negó rotundamente, le cogió mucho cariño, así que no pudimos hacer nada.

Yo voy manejando el coche, con Ana de copiloto y mis hijos en la parte de atrás, con sus cinturones, por supuesto.

Y más atrás nos sigue otro coche con Jason y Luke.

Ana se ha apegado mucho a Luke desde que supo que eran hermanos, creo que han estado recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Albert se casó con Jenni hace cinco años, y cuando intentaron tener hijos se enteraron que él era estéril, así que decidieron a adoptar a Simon, un niño de tres años que ahora tiene siete, y se volvieron a vivir a Londres ya que Albert allá es donde tiene su empresa. Ana lloró mucho cuando se enteró de que él se iba a vivir a otro continente, y admito que yo también me puse triste, me gustaba mucho pasar el rato con Albert, es genial.

Cuando llegamos a la finca de los abuelos me doy cuenta de que veo el coche de Elliot, seguro mi hermano también quiso venirse hoy.

Bajamos del coche y Jason y Luke se encargan de bajar nuestras maletas.

Nuestros hijos apenas tocan el suelo salen corriendo dentro de la casa.

Mi esposa y yo también entramos a la casa y conseguimos a los abuelos con los niños abrazados. También veo que está Ava, la hija de Kate y Elliot. Ella tiene la misma edad de Tyler.

Saludamos a los abuelos y ellos nos dicen que Kate y Elliot están sentados en la sala, Ana y yo caminamos hacia allá y también los saludamos.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y nos comenzamos a poner al corriente de nuestras vidas.

Elliot y Kate se casaron hace apenas dos años, mi hermano no es gran fan del matrimonio.

—Papi.

Bajo la vista hacia mi hija quien se encuentra a un lado mío.

—Dime, cariño. —Acaricio su cabello.

—Tengo hambre.

—Pero, mi amor, si acabamos de comer —le digo.

—Pero igual tengo hambre —dice y hace un puchero.

—Ana, ven, vamos a prepararle algunos bocadillos a los niños —dice Kate mientras se levanta del sofá y se va a la cocina seguida de Ana.

—Uhg, el perro me está follando la pierna. —Volteo a ver a Elliot y observo claramente como el perro de la finca está haciendo lo que él dice.

—¿Papi, que es follando? —pregunta mi hija y yo le doy una mirada asesina a Elliot.

—Es una palabra mala, que nunca, nunca debes volver a decir, ¿de acuerdo? —Mi hija asiente—. Ahora, ven, vamos a ver que hacen tus hermanos.

La cargo y salimos de la casa hacia el patio trasero, y lo primero que veo es a Tyler corriendo hacia mí.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Ahh! ¡La gallina me _quiele comel_! ¡Ahh! —grita mientras sigue corriendo en círculos y es perseguido por una gallina.

Veo que Teddy y Ava se están riendo. Yo solo niego con la cabeza. Algo debió hacer para que la gallina lo persiguiera.

Bajo a Phoebe de mis brazos y voy hacia donde está corriendo Tyler en círculos, mejor lo tomo antes de que se caiga.

Lo tomo en brazos y mi hijo respira agitadamente mientras recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro.

— _Glacias,_ papi —dice entrecortadamente.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos al río? —le pregunto a mi esposa llegando por detrás de ella. Da un respingo.

—¿Con los niños? —pregunta y yo asiento—. ¿No crees que es peligroso?

—No, para nada —digo encogiéndome de hombros. Ellos llevaran sus salvavidas, no debe ser peligroso, ¿verdad?

—Está bien, iré a preparar algo para comer. Phoebe, cariño, ¿me acompañas a cocinar? —le pregunta a mi hija que estaba sentada en la alfombra jugando con sus hermanos.

—Está bien, mami —dice mi hija entusiasmada.

A ella le gusta cocinar como a Ana, aunque algunas veces me da miedo de que esté en la cocina. Se puede quemar.

—¿Papi, quieres jugar con nosotros? —pregunta Teddy mientras señala sus coches de juguetes.

—Claro, campeón.

Me siento en la alfombra y juego un rato con Teddy y Tyler. No sé qué se hizo Ava, de seguro está con sus padres.

—Papi, ¿puedes comprarme un coche a control remoto? —me pregunta Teddy.

—Si te portas bien y haces todos tus deberes te lo compro —le digo mientras arqueo una ceja.

—Sí —dice Teddy.

—¿Y a mí también? —pregunta Tyler.

—Si también te portas bien.

—¡Síí!

Mis hijos se levantan y comienzan a saltar.

Cuando Ana vuelve me dice que es hora de irnos, así que preparo a mis hijos rápidamente.

—Ted, hijo, te pusiste la camisa al revés —le digo a mi hijo cuando lo observo.

Él y Tyler ríen.

—Es así —le digo.

Acomodo la camisa de Teddy y cuando salimos nos encontramos a mis mujeres en el pasillo.

Mi hija está vestida igual que su madre, con unas leggins color negro, y una blusa color rosa pálido.

—Se ven hermosas, ¿verdad que sí? —le pregunto a mis hijos y ellos asienten frenéticamente.

—Mami y Phoe son las niñas más _helmosas_ —dice Tyler sonrojándose.

Luego salimos a la casa y comenzamos a caminar hacia el río.

El día está soleado, aunque sé que en la noche hará un frío de muerte, conozco muy bien el clima de aquí. Tuve muchos recuerdos aquí, en especial la vez que vine con Ana, ese día nunca se me olvidará.

—¿Falta mucho? —pregunta Teddy.

—Si acabamos de empezar a caminar —le dice Ana.

—¿Me quieres cargar? —me pregunta alzando sus brazos.

Sé que Teddy está grande para que lo cargue, pero de igual manera no me puedo negar él me ha visto cargando a Tyler y no quiero que sienta celos de su hermano.

—Sí, ven —digo mientras lo alzo y lo pongo sobre mis hombros. Ana rueda los ojos ya que siempre al final ella termina dándome masajes en la espalda. Pero, vamos, apenas tengo veintiséis.

—Llegamos —digo después de caminar veinte minutos.

A mis hijos les brillan los ojos al ver el río. Ellos no sabían que había un río aquí. Nunca los había traído.

Bajo a Teddy de mis hombros.

—¡Vamos a bañarnos! —grita Ted y rápidamente comienza a quitarse su ropa.

Él y Phoebe saben nadar ya que estuvieron un tiempo en natación, pero Tyler si no sabe, además, es muy pequeño aún.

Ana era quien cargaba el bolso con la ropa de mis hijos mientras que yo cargaba el de la comida, así que ella es la que viste a Ted y a Phoebe y le pone sus flotadores, de una vez salen corriendo hacia el río y se lanzan en él.

—Ven, campeón, vamos a cambiarte —le digo a Tyler y el asiente.

Le quito a Tyler su ropa y le pongo sus bañadores y sus flotadores.

—Espera a que me cambie para ir contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, papi.

Yo sólo me quito mi ropa quedando solamente en bóxers y luego cargo a Tyler

Ana hace lo mismo y, mierda, no amigo, quédate dormidito, ahora no, por favor. Le hablo a mi pene.

Ana se mete en el río con Ted y Phoebe y yo comienzo a caminar con Tyler en brazos.

Cuando me meto en el río Tyler grita.

—¡Está muy _flía_ el agua!

—Pero, bebé, el agua del río siempre será fría —le dice Ana mientras acaricia su cabello.

—Ya te acostumbraras —le digo.

Fue solo cuestión de minutos para que Tyler pareciera un pez, ni siquiera quiere salir del agua. Gracias a sus flotadores todo está bien.

—¿Sabes?, Si nuestro frijolito estuviera con nosotros tendría siete años —murmura mi esposa a mi lado.

Yo volteo a verla.

—Pero si él o ella está con nosotros —digo y luego pongo mi mano en su pecho—. Justo en nuestro corazón.

Ella me sonríe, con esa sonrisa que cada día me enamora más.

—Tienes razón, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que vinimos para acá? —pregunta mientras ve a nuestros hijos jugar en el agua.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue el día en que te hice mía por primera vez, el día en el que hicimos el amor por primera vez —susurro mientras recuerdo aquel día a la perfección.

— _¿Nena, estás segura de esto? —le pregunto para asegurarme._

— _Sí, Christian, quiero que me hagas tuya —me dice jadeando._

 _Luego de esas palabras que me llevan a la gloria la vuelvo a besar profundamente y la pego más a mí, disfruto de sus deliciosos labios como ella disfruta de los míos. No puedo decir que he esperado mucho para perder mi virginidad porque apenas estoy cumpliendo quince años, lo único que puedo decir es que este es el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi puta vida._

—Fue el día de tu cumpleaños.

—Sí, ese fue el primer cumpleaños feliz de mi vida —contesto mientras le abrazo y la apego—. Yo sabía que iba a terminar así contigo, casados, con hermosos hijos. Siempre lo supe.

—Te amo, Christian.

—Yo también te amo, Anastasia. Siempre te amo.

Y nos besamos dulcemente.


	94. CE Envenenaron a Bombón Murió

POV. Christian Grey.

—Buenos días —digo mientras entro a la sala de juntas donde me esperan los gerentes de cada departamento de GEH.

—Buenos días, señor Grey —responden al unísono.

Me siento en mi gran silla, y Andrea se sienta a mi lado izquierdo con su Tablet.

Ros, mi mano derecha, está sentada a mi lado derecha, hay aproximadamente diez personas aquí, todavía faltan varias, pero estas son con las que quiero hablar, las que no están haciendo su labor.

—He concretado esta reunión porque he estado observando cada departamento, y he notado fallas en varios. —Miro fijamente a cada uno y noto que algunos se ponen muy nerviosos.

Tengo que poner mi porte de jefe aquí. Estos últimos años he estado muy blando con estas personas, y sinceramente, ahora tengo que poner cara dura. No quiero que se aprovechen de mí y de mi amabilidad.

»La semana pasada, especialmente el viernes, estaba sacando cuentas con mi mano derecha, Ros, y vimos que las ganancias de GEH han bajado el 2%, y eso es algo con lo que no me conformo y que me enfurece, porque en vez de bajar deberían subir, y no solo el 2%.

»Decidí pasar por el departamento de contabilidad a ver qué carajos está sucediendo en mi empresa, ¿y qué encontré? Ahí encontré las respuestas de todo. Empleados estaban sumidos en su mundo, y no especialmente en el de contabilidad, o estaban en la computadora y estaban en el maldito teléfono móvil, y por los pocos que vi, estaban en redes sociales o viendo videos, que sé yo. Suministré equipos de alta tecnología a cada departamento para que rindieran más en el trabajo, no para que hicieran sus cosas personales o estar sin hacer nada.

»Fui al departamento de recursos humanos, y me enteré de que el señor Richard —señalo al gerente que está sentado al otro lado de la mesa con porte de superioridad y arrogancia—. Se está follando a su secretaria. Este comportamiento es mucho menos tolerable, en las reglas de la empresa justamente el tercer artículo, dice detalladamente que está totalmente prohibido mantener relaciones fuera de lo laboral en esté empresa, y esto incluye amoríos, o simplemente ganas de echar un polvo sin compromiso. No. Eso está totalmente prohibido, y mucho menos que esté manteniendo relaciones sexuales en mi empresa. Y por lo que tengo entendido, usted, señor Richard, es un hombre casado, y yo no soy quien para meterme en sus asuntos personales, pero tampoco soy quien para cubrirlo. Así que considérese usted y su secretaria despedidos.

»Y lo otro que he estado viendo en varios departamentos, es que están fumando cigarrillos en sus oficinas, ¿qué demonios creen que es esto? ¿Un bar? ¿Un cyber? ¿Un burdel? No, señores, esto es una empresa, y esta empresa tiene reglas y las están incumpliendo. Varias personas van a ser despedidas, Andrea estará enviando sus cartas de despidos, no volveré a tolerar este comportamiento en mi empresa. He estado muy ligero, pero eso se ha acabado.

»Desde ahora queda totalmente prohibido el uso de teléfonos móvil en horas de trabajo, sólo se utilizará los de la empresa y son para realizar llamadas a personas que también trabaja aquí, a más nadie.

»Se instalarán más cámaras de seguridad, hasta en el baño mandaré a poner, y habrán nuevos gerentes en cada departamento, y sepan que todo esto se los han ganado ustedes. Eso es todo.

Me levanto de mi asiento y salgo de la sala de juntas, justo en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abren y salen mi esposa y mi hijo. Estaba enfurecido, pero al verlos una sonrisa se planta en mi rostro.

—¡Papi! —grita mi hijo y sale corriendo hacia mí y yo inmediatamente lo tomo en brazos.

—Hola, pequeño —digo mientras alboroto su cabello.

Veo las personas que estaban en la sala de juntas salir y algunas se van directo al ascensor. Ros me hace un asentimiento y se va a su oficina.

—Mi amor —dice mi esposa mientras me da un casto beso en los labios.

—¿Y esa sorpresa? —pregunto mientras comienzo a caminar con ella hacia mi oficina.

—Tyler salió temprano del prescolar hoy, así que decidimos venir a visitarte y así luego vamos a buscar todos a los gemelos —Sonríe.

Es raro que mi esposa falte a un día de trabajo así que tengo que aprovecharlo.

Ana comenzó a trabajar en SIP, su editorial, apenas se graduó en la universidad. Es la gerente general de allá, y claro, también de mí.

—Hola, _Andlea_ —le dice mi hijo a mi asistente personal.

—Hola, pequeño hombrecito. —Le sonríe.

Tyler se remueve en mis brazos y yo lo bajo, luego entramos a mi oficina.

Mañana es el día de los enamorados y estaba pensando llevar a mi esposa a cenar y dejarle los niños a mis padres, luego la llevaría a pasear por el parque, pero primero que todo la llevaré a planear, y así ver el atardecer juntos.

—Toma, Tyler —digo pasándole a mi hijo dos coches de juguetes que había dejado aquí la vez anterior.

Él los toma y luego se sienta frente al ventanal a jugar con sus coches.

—Dentro de unos días cumplirá cinco años —susurra mi esposa sentándose en mi regazo.

—Lo sé —digo melancólicamente mientras coloco mis manos en su cintura—. Nuestro pequeño está creciendo.

Ana y yo conversamos un rato, le digo lo que sucedió en la sala de juntas hace un momento y ella me dijo que fui un poco duro con mi personal, pero es que si no lo era ellos me iban a seguir viendo la cara de estúpido.

Ella me dice acerca de un nuevo autor con mucho potencial. Yo la escucho embelesado.

—Es hora de ir a buscar a los niños —dice Ana viendo su reloj omega.

—Sí, vámonos.

La levando de mi regazo y ella alisa su vestido.

—Vamos, Tyler. Tenemos que ir por tus hermanos —le dice a nuestro hijo.

—Vamos, mami.

Mi hijo toma a mi esposa de la mano y ellos comienzan a caminar hacia la puerta.

De mis tres hijos, él es el más tranquilo.

Yo recojo todas mis cosas y salgo detrás de mi esposa e hijo.

—Andrea, por favor cancela todas las reuniones de hoy que no creo que vuelva GHE y reprográmalas.

—Sí, señor.

Tomo a mi hijo en brazos y luego cojo la mano de mi esposa y nos vamos hacia el ascensor.

—Jason, vámonos —le digo a Taylor, se encontraba al lado del ascensor.

—Sí, señor.

Cuando el ascensor llega a la planta baja y salimos de él todo el mundo se queda mirándonos. Por Dios, ni que fuera la primera vez.

—Jason, dile a Sawyer que se vaya directo al Escala, no creo que lo necesitemos.

—¿El tío Luke no _ilá?_ —pregunta mi hijo.

—No, el tío Luke necesita descansar.

Luego de que Jason le dijera a Luke que se fuera, nosotros nos montamos en el coche y nos vamos en dirección hacia el colegio de Ted y Phoebe.

Veinte minutos después Taylor se encuentra estacionando frente al colegio, Ana, Tyler y yo bajamos del coche y entramos al colegio.

Llegamos hacia el salón de los gemelos y toco la puerta.

—Señor Grey, señora Grey —dice la maestra al vernos, aunque como era de esperar, babea por mí—. Phoebe, ven.

—¿Dónde está Theodore? —le pregunto al no ver a mi hijo.

—Él está en estos momentos con el director, ya les iba a decir para que me acompañaran —dice la maestra y yo frunzo el ceño.

—¡Papi! ¡Mami! —grita mi hija cuando nos ve y sale corriendo.

Me agacho y le doy un beso en la mejilla a mi hija mientras que Ana hace lo mismo.

—Hola, princesa —dice Ana sonriendo.

—Papi, ¿puedes cargarme? —me pregunta mi hija, y yo asiento mientras la cargo.

Entonces ella se acerca a mi oído y susurra:

—Papi, a Teddy se lo llevó la maestra porque golpeo a un niño que me estaba molestando.

—¿Sí? —pregunto y ella asiente efusivamente.

—¿Lo vas a gastigar?

—Es castigar. Y no, yo le dije que si un niño se te acercara que lo golpeara. Ahora vamos por tu hermano.

Mi hija asiente y da por finalizada nuestra «secreta» conversación.

La maestra nos guía hacia la oficina del director y cuando entramos vemos que mi hijo está siendo regañado por el director, y el rostro de Teddy muestra que está asustado

Inmediatamente la rabia sube a mí, pero Ana le da un apretón a mi mano y con la mirada me dice que me calme.

Joder, ¿cómo quiere que me calme cuando el director está regañando a mi hijo en frente de mis ojos cuando yo le dije que hiciera eso?

—Buenas tardes —digo poniendo mi voz intimidante para que deje en paz a mi pobre bebé.

Bajo a Phoebe de mis brazos.

—Señor Grey, menos mal que llega, le estaba llamando la atención a Theodore porque hace unos momentos golpeo a un compañero, ese comportamiento no lo podemos tolerar en el colegio. Theodore será suspendido por tres días.

—¡Él quería golpear a Phoe y la estaba molestando! —grita Ted furioso y luego comienza a llorar.

El rostro de mi hijo está rojo, y llora de la rabia.

—Sí mi hijo será suspendido, ¿entonces el que estaba molestando a mi hija también lo será? —pregunto mientras trato de controlar mi enojo.

El director se queda callado y no dice nada.

—¿Acaso el comportamiento de molestar a otros compañeros si lo acepta? —continúo—. He estado pensando en cambiar a mi hijos de colegio porque, sinceramente, este no es el colegio que describen, y ahora usted lo que quiere es que le de dinero para que no suspendan a mi hijo ¿cierto? Quiero los expedientes de Theodore y de Phoebe, definitivamente los cambiaré.

El director sólo se queda callado. ¿Creerá él que chantajeándome tendría dinero? Yo no soy tacaño, pero tampoco quiero que las personas se aprovechen de mí y de mis hijos tan solo por ser rico.

Definitivamente las personas hoy quieren verme enfadado.

Después de otras palabras con el director, mis hijos, mi esposa y yo nos vamos.

—¿Papi, estás enojado conmigo? —pregunta Teddy mientras caminamos hacia el coche.

—Claro que no, campeón. Además hiciste lo que te dije —digo sonriendo.

Mi hijo solo estaba defendiendo a su hermana.

Noto como Ana me mira y entorna los ojos.

Oops, creo que yo si estoy en problemas.

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Ana y ella lo contesta.

—Hola, papá —dice, y sé que está hablando con Ray—. ¡¿Cómo?!... Sí… Ya vamos para allá. —Cuelga.

Ana me mira y sus ojos están cristalizados, rápidamente me acerco a ella.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —susurro.

—Envenenaron a Bombón —dice con voz ahogada—. Murió…


	95. CE Papi, tengo miedo

POV. Christian Grey.

Mi esposa me abraza y comienza a llorar.

Oh Dios, no puede ser.

Bombón era muy importante para nosotros, y para nuestros hijos también.

—Ya, mi amor. —Intento no llorar, no puedo llorar yo también—. ¿Vamos allá? —pregunto inseguro y ella asiente mientras se limpia sus lágrimas.

Ana, mis hijos y yo entramos en la parte trasera del coche y le digo a Taylor que nos lleve a la casa de Ray.

Mis hijos, en especial Ted, no dejaron de preguntar que le pasaba a su madre, y la verdad, no encuentro las palabras para decirles que Bombón ha muerto, no quiero ver a mis hijos sufrir.

Ana solo recostó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras que tenía Tyler sentado en su regazo, Phoebe también estaba sentada en mi regazo mientras que Ted iba en el asiento del lado de la ventana. A él siempre le ha gustado admirar el paisaje, le encanta estar al aire libre.

A los minutos llegamos a Bellevue, a la casa de Ray, y bajamos del coche, mis hijos ajenos a lo ocurrido, cuando tocaron el suelo salieron corriendo hacia la puerta.

Ana bajó a paso más lento, sabiendo que Bombón no la volverá a recibir como lo hacía antes.

Cuando entramos a la casa mis hijos saludaron a sus abuelos, —también consideran a Adrianne como una abuela—, y luego comenzaron a preguntar por Bombón, mi suegro miraba a mis hijos con tristeza.

—¿Abuelo, donde está Bombón? —pregunta Phoebe enojada al ver que nadie le responde.

—¡Bombón! —grita Tyler llamándola.

Ay Dios, tengo que decirles a mis hijos lo que pasa.

Cojo a Tyler en brazos y les digo a Ted y Phoebe que me sigan, para dejar a mi esposa a solas con su padre y su —madrastra—.

Los llevo a la cocina y siento a cada uno en la encimera para poder mirarlos a los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede, papá? —pregunta Ted cruzándose de brazos. Mi hijo es muy listo.

Él sabe que algo malo está sucediendo, aunque tenga seis años, es muy listo.

Paso las manos por mi cabello tratando buscar algunas palabras no tan directas para decirles la verdad a mis hijos.

Pero, sinceramente, no hallo ninguna.

—Yo anteriormente les había contado que la vida de los perros es mucho más corta que la de nosotros, los humanos, ¿verdad? —digo y mis hijos asienten, menos Tyler que me mira confundido, él todavía está muy pequeño para que entiendan esto—. Bueno, pues, Bombón ya estaba muy viejita, ella estaba con nosotros desde que su madre y yo teníamos dieciocho años, hace ya nueve años, entonces Dios decidió llevársela con él… mmm, para el cielo.

Me duele mentirle a mis hijos, pero si les digo que la envenenaron mucho menos entenderán, y mucho menos yo sabré explicarles.

—¿Ella _volvedá?_ —pregunta Tyler.

—No, pequeño, ella no volverá —digo.

Cuando Phoebe y Ted por fin entienden comienzan a llorar, y me abrazan.

—La _maesta_ dice que Dios vive en el _padaiso_ —dice Tyler, pensativo.

—Así es, pequeño, ahora Bombón está en el paraíso.

No creí que Tyler supiera de esto.

—La _extañalé_ —dice y me mira triste, pero no llora.

—Papi, tengo sueño —murmura Phoebe cuando sus sollozos se han calmado.

—Yo también —dice Ted bostezando.

—Vamos arriba a que se acuesten un rato —digo mientras vuelvo a coger a Tyler en brazos y ellos me siguen hacia el otro piso.

Entro a la habitación que era de Ana y acuesto a Ted y Phoebe en la cama, les quito los zapatos a mis hijos y me quedo un rato con ellos hasta que cierran sus ojos.

En cambio, Tyler está con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Yo no tengo sueño —susurra para no despertar a sus hermanos.

Le tomo la mano y salimos de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Cuando llegamos abajo vemos que Luke también ha llegado y se encuentra abrazando a mi esposa.

Mi hijo sale corriendo para que su madre, que todavía está llorando y se encuentra con sus ojos hinchados, y se sienta en sus piernas.

—Mami, ¿ _pol qué_ _llodas_? Papi dijo que Bombón está en el _padaiso_ —dice mi hijo inocentemente.

—Así es, pequeño —dice Ana mientras limpia sus lágrimas y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Me siento al otro lado de mi esposa.

—Phoebe y Ted se han dormido —le digo y ella asiente.

—Mi padre dice que quiere sepultar a Bombón en el patio —dice ella, y ahora soy yo el que asiente.

De todos modos, esta ha sido la casa de Bombón durante años.

—¿Quieres sacar a pasear a Tyler mientras Luke y Jason lo hacen? No quiero que él vea —dice Ana y la entiendo, yo tampoco quiero que mi hijo vea.

—Está bien. Vamos, Tyler —digo mientras pongo a mi hijo sobre mis hombros.

Salgo con Tyler de la casa y comienzo a caminar sin un lugar en específico.

—¿Papi, podemos _complal_ dulces? —pregunta mientras agacha su cabeza para poder mirarme.

—Claro, pequeño, pero lo comeremos cuando tus hermanos despierten, ¿de acuerdo? —Miro sus ojos grises y él asiente frenéticamente—. Vamos la tienda entonces.

Comienzo a caminar hacia la tienda de dulces que está por aquí cerca, y los cinco minutos llego, entramos en ella a mi hijo le brillan los ojos al ver todos los dulces.

Cojo una cesta para colocar ahí lo que compraremos y comienzo a recorrer los pasillos mientas bajo a mi hijo de mis hombros.

—Ese, papi, y este, y aquel. _Mila_ , aquel es el _favolito_ de Teddy, y el de allá el de Phoe.

Pongo en la cesta todo lo que mi hijo pide, bueno, en realidad no pongo todo, porque si fuera por Tyler pidiera toda la tienda, y si fuera por mí se la compraría, pero no creo que a mi esposa le agrade la idea, además no quiero que se enferme del estómago.

También pongo las barras de chocolates favoritas de mi esposa y cuando terminamos vamos hacia la caja a pagar.

Cuando termino de pagar cojo la bolsa con una mano, y mi otra mano tomo la pequeña mano de Tyler y salimos de la tienda y comenzamos a caminar.

Cuando llevamos un rato caminando siento que alguien me llega por detrás y pone algo en mi espalda.

—Hola, Grey, nos volvemos a ver —susurra una voz. Esa voz la conozco.

— _Ahora me iré, Grey, pero regresaré, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es enterrarme en el fondo de tu hermosa novia —susurra cada palabra y yo siento una rabia inmensa—. Ahora es mejor que no te muevas porque ella muere —dice apuntando a Ana. No, no, no a ella no le puede pasar nada._

 _No me puedo mover porque es capaz de dispararle a Ana. ¡Dios, Ana! Tengo que ver que este bien, no sé qué hacer. El muy imbécil me sonríe con superioridad. Quiero castrarlo pero no debo hacerlo._

— _Nos veremos dentro de unos años, Grey —susurra._

Cierro los ojos fuertemente al recordarlo, no puede ser él.

—Es mejor que no hagas nada estúpido o si no te disparo, y no creo que quieras que tu hijo vea a su padre morir, ¿verdad? —No digo nada, aprieto fuertemente la mano de Tyler que me mira confundido.

Lo que tiene en mi espalda es un arma, joder.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto.

—Oh, tu sabes lo que quiero, pero para poder conseguirla tengo que sacarte a ti del paso primero. Te dije que volvería.

Aprieto mis dientes para poder contenerme.

Mi hijo está conmigo, mi hijo está conmigo, mi hijo está conmigo, repito mentalmente.

—Ahora, camina, Grey, y entra en la camioneta y no digas nada, y espero que mantengas callado a ese bastardito tuyo.

Joder, me enfurece que le digo así a Tyler, pero no puedo hacer nada, podría poner en riesgo la vida de mi hijo.

Camino hacia la furgoneta y él me hace montar junto con Tyler.

Veo que hay otra persona con él, y esta comienza a atar mis manos en la parte de atrás de mi espalda mientras que él me apunta con el arma.

—Realmente sirvió de algo envenenar la perra esa que tienen. —Se carcajea.

Fue él, él fue quién envenenó a Bombón. Maldito. Joder.

Observo su rostro y se me hace muy conocido, sé que lo he visto en alguna parte.

—¿Papi, que pasa? —pregunta mi hijo asustado mientras ve como me atan los pies.

—Tranquilo, bebé, todo está bien —susurro para calmarlo.

Luego el hombre ata las manos de mi hijo. Por Dios, él no puede hacer nada.

Siento que me inyecta algo en el brazo, y luego me revisa, cuando consigue mi teléfono lo pisa partiéndolo y luego se van los dos hacia los asientos de adelante y ponen en marcha la furgoneta.

—Papi, tengo miedo —dice Tyler.

—No, bebé, no tengas miedo, ya verás que saldremos de esta —digo, pero de repente me entra una ola de cansancio y mis párpados comienzan a cerrarse. Joder, no. No ahora.

Despierto por un fuerte golpe que propinan en mi estómago. Mierda eso me dejó sin aire, y duele.

—Qué bueno que despiertas —dice sonriendo.

—Jack —susurro recordando—. Eres el maldito Jack.

Otro golpe en el estómago, este me hace escupir sangre.

—Ten más respeto, Grey, que bueno que me recuerdas.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Esta vez me golpea en el rostro, cerca de mi ojo. Grito por el dolor, mierda. No puedo hacer nada porque tengo mis manos atadas al techo.

—¡Papi! —grita mi hijo llorando.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que él está atado a una silla frente a mí.

Maldita sea, no quiero que él vea esto.

—Estoy bien, pequeño —susurro.

—¿Por qué lo hago? Pues, porque hace años atrás, tu novia tuvo el descaro de rechazarme en mi cara, y tú tuviste el descaro de golpearme. Soy muy rencoroso y vengativo, Grey, creo que lo has notado, además, tu ahora esposa, es muy sexy y no me iré sin antes follármela. Lo que quiero, lo consigo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Déjanos en paz! —grito furioso.

Está vez golpea dos veces en mis costillas y vuelvo a gritar. Luego vuelve a golpear en mi rostro, siento mi boca sangrar.

—¡Deja a mi papi quieto! —grita mi hijo mientras solloza y se remueve en la silla.

—¡Cállate, bastardo! —grita Jack y le da un bofetón a mi hijo.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Juro que te voy a matar! —grito al ver como golpeo a mi hijo que ahora llora más fuerte.

—No jures algo que no cumplirás, Grey. —Se ríe a carcajadas—. Vuelvo más tarde. —Y se va.

—¿Estás bien, pequeño? —le pregunto a mi hijo y este niega con la cabeza.

—Me duele —solloza—. Quiero _il_ con mami, quiero _ilme_ de aquí.

Joder, no puedo ver a mi hijo así.

—Y nos iremos, pequeño.

Aunque no sé cómo demonios saldremos de aquí.


	96. CE Tengo a tu esposo y a tu hijo

POV. Anastasia Grey.

Ya hace tres horas que Christian se fue con Tyler y no han regresado, me tiene realmente preocupada, lo llamo a su teléfono y no contesta, y eso es muy raro en Christian, demasiado.

Ya Luke y Jason han terminado de sepultar a Bombón, lloré durante un par de horas, ella era una perra realmente buena.

Ya Teddy y Phoebe se despertaron y sus ojitos están tristes, ellos venían aquí especialmente para jugar con Bombón.

—Taylor. —Me acerco al guardaespaldas de mi esposo quien se encuentra sudado y con un vaso de jugo de limón en sus manos.

—Dígame, Ana.

—Estoy preocupada por Christian, no ha regresado, lo llamo al teléfono y no responde —digo preocupada.

Jason mira su reloj y frunce el ceño.

—Lo intentaré llamar yo a ver —dice Taylor sacando su teléfono. Un minuto después Taylor niega con la cabeza—. Contestadora.

—Localiza a Christian, Jason. —El asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a coger su teléfono mientras camina lejos de mí.

—¿Qué sucede, Annie? —pregunta mi padre.

—Christian no ha regresado, y tampoco contesta su teléfono —digo.

—Ya regresará. —Sonríe.

—Abuelo, ¿puedo comer una galleta? —pregunta Teddy.

—Claro, vamos a buscar para tu hermana también.

Mi padre coge la mano de Teddy y Phoebe y caminan hacia la cocina.

Mi teléfono suena y veo que es un número desconocido, corro inmediatamente hacia Taylor que está hablando por teléfono y se lo muestro.

—Barney, rastrea el número que está llamando a la señora Grey —le dice a la persona que está al otro lado de la línea—. Señora Grey, tarde todo lo posible, por favor, y póngalo en altavoz.

Yo asiente.

Contesto la llamada.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Anastasia —dice una voz—. ¿Me recuerdas?

— _¡Suéltame! —grito y me remuevo, el hombre me vuelve a pegar otro golpe en mi boca y siento el sabor metálico de la sangre._

 _Me partió el labio._

— _Nunca te soltaré, eres mía y de nadie más, ni siquiera de Grey —dice con repulsión._

— _¡Tú me das asco! ¡Nunca seré tuya, ni muerta! —Siento otro golpe y esta vez fue en mi ojo._

 _¡Joder! Esto duele._

— _Es mejor que te calmes —susurra y comienza a desabotonar mi pantalón, yo trato de luchar pero me tiene atajada, no puedo moverme._

 _Siento como se levanta un poco para bajarme mi pantalón. Esta es mi oportunidad. ¡Vamos Ana tu puedes! No puedes rendirte, piensa en Christian._

 _Le doy un fuerte rodillazo en su entrepierna haciendo que chille del dolor y cuando voy a levantarme de la cama él me agarra fuertemente el brazo, tan fuerte que duele._

 _Me vuelve a tirar en la cama haciendo que mi cuello duela, luego me da un golpe en mi estómago haciendo que me quede sin aire._

 _Necesito aire._

— _Eres una maldita, pero de mí no te salvarás —sisea con furia, mucha furia._

— _¡Déjame, por favor! —grito sin dejar de llorar._

 _Esta vez me da otro golpe en el estómago, me duele, no puedo dejar de llorar._

— _¡No, por favor! —grito como puedo, pero es inútil nadie me ayudará._

—No —susurro mientras mis ojos se cristalizan.

—Sí, Anita, ¿y adivina qué? Tengo al inútil de tu esposo y a tu querido hijo.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —grito alterada.

—¡A ti! —grita de vuelta—. Dejaré libre a tu esposo e hijo si vienes tú.

Cierro fuertemente los ojos, haré lo que sea con tal de poner a Christian y a Tyler libres.

Jason me dice que trate de comprobar que lo que él dice es verdad.

—¿Cómo se yo que lo que dices es verdad?

Al otro lado se escucha una carcajada.

—Compruébalo tu misma, Anita —dice riendo.

—¡Mami, ayúdame, _pol_ _favol_!

Suelto un sollozo cuando escucho a mi hijo al otro lado, y está llorando.

—Ahí lo tienes, Anita. Te mandaré por mensaje una dirección, te quiero ahí dentro de una hora, si no llegas mataré a tu hijo y a tu esposo. Nada de policías, si escucho una maldita sirena de policía automáticamente morirán.

Cuelga.

Yo quedo llorando con el teléfono en mi mano, siento que vibra y es un mensaje, donde está la dirección.

—Tengo que ir —digo mirando fijamente a Taylor.

—Se… —Comienza a decir pero lo interrumpo.

—Voy a ir, Jason, y como escuchaste nada de policías.

—Nosotros iremos con usted, señora Grey. La seguiremos a una distancia prudente y utilizará un micrófono.

Asiento a lo que dice Taylor.

—Mami, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta Phoebe.

—Saldré un momento con Jason y Luke, mi amor, volveré pronto, ¿sí?

—¿Y papi y Tyler? —pregunta Teddy llegando a nuestro lado.

—Los voy a buscar —susurro.

—¿Podemos ir contigo?

—No, quédense aquí con el abuelo.

—Está bien, mami.

Le cuento todo a mi padre y él queda preocupado, pero entiende porque lo hago, le dejo cargo de mis hijos.

—Cuídate, Ana —dice Adrianne mientras me abraza.

—Lo haré.

Salgo de la casa y tomo el SUV mientras que Taylor y Luke me siguen en el otro SUV, no sin antes darme algunas indicaciones.

Pongo la dirección que me llegó al teléfono en el GPS y veo que queda en las afueras de Seattle.

Vamos, Ana, tú puedes.

Piso el acelerador y arranco el coche.

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, no puedo creer que hayan secuestrado a mi esposo y a mi hijo.

Recuerdos vividos con mi marido llegan a mi mente.

 _Oh Dios, Christian me está besando, y me encanta, estoy dando mi primer beso con él, el chico que me gusta, porque no lo voy a negar, Christian me gusta, mucho, él es muy lindo, cariñoso y atento conmigo, y que más se puede decir, es extremadamente guapo, y sus hermosos ojos._

— _Desde el primer día en que te vi me pareciste hermosa, muy hermosa, y también sentí cosas muy raras cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, yo nunca he sentido esto antes, sólo contigo, y sólo quiero que intentemos algo, yo trataré de ser todo lo que necesites, de ser de mi de quien te apoyes, y que vengas a mi cuando necesites ayuda que yo estaré encantado de recibirte con los brazos abiertos, yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte. Desde que te conozco no has dejado de dar vueltas en mi mente, siempre ando pensando en ti y creo que me enamore de ti, no sé en qué momento pero lo hice. Ana, por favor, en verdad quiero intentar esto contigo, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

Sonrío melancólicamente al recordar como éramos de adolescentes. Piso más fuerte el acelerador.

No sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo, y al final terminamos juntos, siempre he estado tan enamorada de él.

— _Sí, Christian, quiero que me hagas tuya._

Esa vez, estaba tan segura de entregarme a él, sabía que era el amor de mi vida, y lo fue, y lo es todavía.

— _Luego de que la revisen, ¿no las podemos quedar? ¿Si? —pregunto poniendo mi carita del gato de Shrek._

— _Claro —responde Christian con una sonrisa._

 _¡Sí!_

— _Qué bueno, porque ya le tengo un nombre —digo._

— _¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?_

— _Bombón._

— _¿Bombón? —me pregunta incrédulo._

— _Sí, de que pequeña veía las chicas súper poderosas, y me gustaba el nombre de Bombón, además también me gusta mucho los bombones, en especial tú. —Sonrío._

Ese día fue especial, encontramos a Bombón en la calle, y la hicimos parte de la familia. Ay, Bombón, también te extrañaré mucho.

— _Eh... nena, no hay palabras para describir el amor que siento por ti, además de que se me olvidó lo que estaba ensayando —dice y río con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Suspira—. Tú siempre has sido la mujer de mi vida, a la única que he amado, y la única que he mirado más de lo que cualquier hombre puede mirar a su mujer, no sé si eso es posible, pero en mi vida sí lo es, tú te robaste mi corazón desde el primer día en que te vi, y no sabes cuánto me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, tú me cambiaste por completo. Pronto cumpliremos cuatro años de noviazgo y yo me pregunté, ¿por qué otro año de novios? ¿Por qué no ser algo más que novios? Está más que claro que estamos destinados a estar juntos, y yo no quiero seguir siendo tu novio. Yo quiero ser tu esposo, el padre de tus hijos... Y por eso estoy aquí, arrodillado alrededor de todo esto, para preguntarte: Anastasia Rose Steele, ¿quieres ser mi esposa? ¿La futura señora Grey y madre de mis hijos?_

Ese día fue uno de los más felices de mi vida, mi esposo siempre ha sido un hombre romántico. Y cumplió sus palabras, soy la madre de sus hijos.

— _Vamos, Teddy, di papá, pa-pá. Vamos, campeón, tú puedes —dice Christian a nuestro hijo de un año haciéndome reír._

 _Teddy solo observa a Christian y comienza a jugar con su cara._

 _Christian deja a Teddy en el piso para que siga jugando con sus juguetes camina hacia donde estoy yo con Phoebe y la coge en brazos._

— _¿Y tú, princesa? ¿Tú si sabes decir papá? Pa-pá._

 _Pero no, la primera palabra de los gemelos fue «mamá», aunque admito que Christian se emocionó mucho al escucharlos. Y yo estaba orgullosa de mis bebés._

— _Señora Grey, le presento a Tyler Grey —dice Christian con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me pasa a nuestro bebé recién nacido._

— _Es tan hermoso, Christian —susurro llorando._

— _Como tú._

— _Vamos, Tyler, tu si dirás papá, ¿cierto, pequeño? —dice Christian mientras alza a Tyler quién ríe—. Di papá, pa-pá, pa-pá. —Lo vuelve a alzar._

 _Mi bebé es la copia de su padre._

— _Pa. Pá —balbucea mi bebé de ojos grises y yo quedo sorprendida, mi bebé dijo su primera palabra._

— _¿Cómo dijiste, bebé? Vamos, dilo otra vez —susurra Christian incrédulo._

— _Pa. Pá._

 _Christian ríe a carcajadas y creo ver las lágrimas en sus mejillas._

Salgo de la ensoñación de mis recuerdos mientras lanzo un largo suspiro, Christian es el mejor padre para mis hijos. Mis bebés lo adoran, por eso tengo que buscarlo, porque yo también lo adoro.

Cuando llego a la dirección que me indica el GPS salgo del coche, Luke y Jason se quedaran algunos metros más atrás, y yo ya tengo puesto el micrófono.

Camino hacia el viejo y abandonado almacén que está en frente de mí y en la entrada veo a un hombre que al verme sonríe siniestramente.

—Ya está aquí. —Habla por un _walkie-talkie._

El hombre me toma del brazo y me revisa, seguro en busca de un teléfono o algo, menos mal que el micrófono está dentro de mi sujetador, ojalá no me revise ahí, y él teléfono lo dejé en el coche.

Luego de que el hombre me ha revisado, —y no me reviso en mi sujetador—, me lleva dentro del almacén.

—Anita —levanto mi mirada y no lo puedo creer.

—Jack —susurro. Es el idiota arrogante.

El empieza a aplaudir.

—Que bien que me recuerdas, Anita. —Sonríe.

—¿Dónde están mi esposo y mi hijo? —pregunto enojada.

—Cálmate, mujer. Vamos. —Ahora es él el que me agarra fuertemente el brazo y me lleva hacia una puerta la cual abre y yo me encuentro con la peor imagen.

Es Christian, tiene sus manos atadas al techo, está sin camisa y tiene todo su cuerpo golpeado, y su rostro tiene sangre por todos lados.

También está mi pequeño bebé, está atado a una silla mientras tiene su cabecita hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados.

—Ana… —susurra Christian al verme.

—Estoy pensando en mi siguiente paso —dice Jack caminando hacia donde está Christian mientras le hace una seña a su compañero y este comienza a atarme las manos.

Jack toma fuertemente el cabello de Christian y levanta su cabeza, mientras pasea un arma por su cara.

—Tal vez te mate en frente de tu querida esposa. —Sonríe mientras que Christian lo mira con odio—. O mejor aún, me follo a la hermosa Ana en frente de ti y luego te mato.

—Tú le tocas un pelo a mi esposa y de aquí no saldrás vivo.


	97. CE Final

POV. Christian Grey.

—Tú le tocas un pelo a mi esposa y de aquí no saldrás vivo —susurro cada palabra con odio.

Jack suelta una carcajada, y me golpea las costillas, de nuevo.

Joder, que dolor. Creo que mi saliva fue reemplazada por la sangre.

—El que no saldrá vivo será otro, Grey.

Volteo a ver a Ana y veo que está llorando mientras observa a Tyler.

Mi bebé tiene sus mejillas rojas, por las bofetadas que le dio el hijo de puta de Jack, y ahora se quedó dormido de tanto llorar y gritar.

—Rick, vigila la puerta —le dice a su compañero y este sale—. Ahora, veamos si eres capaz de aguantar como hago mía a Anastasia, Grey —dice acercándose a mi esposa.

La rabia inunda mi cuerpo, pero creo que si me logro zafar de estas cuerdas no podré caminar, me duele todo el cuerpo, y me siento tan cansado, creo que él imbécil me dio un tipo de droga y todavía no ha pasado el efecto.

La verdad es que no sé cómo saldremos de aquí.

Jack comienza a acariciar el rostro de mi esposa y trata de alejarse, pero no puede.

—Déjanos en paz, por favor —susurra.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente, esto parece una maldita pesadilla.

Cuando los vuelvo a abrir veo el rostro de Jack a centímetro del de mi esposa y veo como comienza a aspirar su olor.

—Voy a terminar lo que hace años atrás dejé sin concluir. Apuesto a que la hago correr primero que tú, Grey —Suelta una carcajada.

En ese momento la puerta se abre de golpe y entran Luke y Jason. Jack reacciona rápidamente y apunta directo a la cabeza de mi esposa.

—Un paso más y muere —amenaza.

—¡No! —le grito a mis guardaespaldas al ver que mi esposa está entre la vida y la muerte.

—¡Mami! —grita mi hijo despertando haciendo que Jack apriete el gatillo.

Pero por milagro, el arma se atasca.

—Maldita sea —gruñe Jack.

En ese momento las detonaciones de las armas de Jason y Luke se escuchan y el cuerpo de Jack cae lentamente al suelo mientras un charco de sangre aparece bajo su cuerpo.

Mi hijo no tiene que ver eso.

Maldita sea.

Estos corren y Luke comienza a desatar a Ana mientras que Jason viene hacia mí.

Observo como Ana apenas es desatada corre hacia Tyler, y lo desata a él para después cargarlo y comenzar a sollozar. Mi hijo también solloza y esconde su rostro en el cuello de su madre.

Mi hijo no tenía por qué ver esto.

—La policía está afuera, y también hay una ambulancia —anuncia Luke.

Cuando Jason logra desatarme pasa mi brazo por encima de sus hombros y me ayuda a caminar, Ana viene hacia mí y comienza a tocar mi rostro.

—Estoy bien —susurro—. Por favor, saca a Tyler de aquí.

Ana asiente y me da un rápido beso, para luego salir con mi hijo en sus brazos.

Salgo del almacén con ayuda de Taylor, y los paramédicos al verme me montan en una camilla y me suben a la ambulancia donde se encuentran Ana y Tyler dentro.

—Papi —susurra mi hijo al verme.

Sus mejillas están llenas de lágrimas.

—Estoy bien, pequeño.

Los paramédicos me ponen una mascarilla y la ambulancia comienza a rodar.

A los minutos llegamos al hospital y sólo soy consciente de ver a toda mi familia ahí.

—Hijo, por Dios —susurra mi madre que llega a mi lado mientras se lleva las manos a su boca.

—¡Papi! —grita mi hijo al ver que me llevan hacia una habitación—. ¡Papi no te vayas! —Lloriquea.

Mis párpados se comienzan a cerrar.

Y de pronto me invade la oscuridad.

Despierto por un molestoso ruido y caigo en cuenta que son las máquinas del hospital lo que hace así. Tengo una intravenosa en mi mano y joder, me duele todo el cuerpo.

Toco mi cabeza y veo que tengo una venda, y en mis costillas tengo otra venda más.

Volteo y veo a mi hermosa esposa durmiendo con sus brazos en la orilla de la camilla, levanto mi mano, donde tengo las marcas de que estaba atado y la pongo en su cabello y comienzo a acariciarlo.

Ana despierta y cuando me ve sonríe.

—Christian —susurra y se levanta para besarme. Un beso muy largo—. Qué bueno que despiertas, mi amor.

—¿Cuánto llevo aquí dormido? —pregunto.

—Unas tres horas —contesta Ana—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Dolorido —respondo e intento moverme pero fracaso.

—La doctora dijo que cuando despertaras te iba a dar el alta ya que solo tienes algunos golpes y magulladuras, y dos costillas rotas, que sanarán en algunos días, también recetó algunos medicamentos para el dolor, ya mande a Luke a comprarlos.

—Ahh, volveré hoy a casa, que bueno, no me gustan los hospitales. ¿Y Tyler? ¿Cómo está mi bebé? —pregunto preocupado.

—Él está con Elliot y con tus padres, se durmió hace como una hora, ya una enfermera lo revisó, él si no tiene nada grave, ellos están en la sala de espera. Llamaré a la doctora para que te dé el alta.

Ana sale de la habitación, y a los segundos vuelve con la doctora Mills quien me quita la intravenosa y me da algunas indicaciones, luego llama a un enfermero y este trae una silla de ruedas.

Joder, en otro momento me negaría pero estoy muy dolorido.

Parezco una mujer quejándome.

Luego estos salen y Ana me dice que Jason trajo un poco de ropa para mí.

Con cuidado me quito la ridícula bata y veo que mi cuerpo está lleno de moratones, hasta tengo miedo de ver mi cara.

Ana me ayuda a vestirme, gracias mierda por Taylor, y por traerme ropa holgada.

Solo me puse una sudadera, unos pantalones de chándal, y unas zapatillas.

Cuando estoy listo Ana me hace sentar en la silla de ruedas y luego la empuja fuera de la habitación.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de espera toda mi familia está ahí.

—Oh, hijo que bueno que estás bien —dice mi padre mientras suspira de alivio.

—Hermanito, te dieron duro —bromea mi hermano quien tiene a Tyler en sus brazos, recibiendo una mirada asesina de mi madre.

—Es mejor llevar a Christian de una vez a casa para que descanse, y nosotros irnos a la nuestra —dice mi madre al comprobar que yo estoy bien.

Todos nos despedimos y le digo a Luke que tome a mi hijo en brazos mientras que Ana empuja mi silla de ruedas a la salida.

Cuando llegamos al coche con cuidado entro en él seguida Ana, y luego Luke le pasa a Tyler.

Y Jason arranca el coche cuando Luke se sienta en el copiloto.

—Los gemelos están en casa, papá los llevo —dice Ana y yo asiento.

Ya es de noche, y es hora de que mis hijos estén durmiendo.

Cuando llegamos a casa Ana baja del coche y le dice a Jason que me ayude a mí.

Con ayuda de Jason bajo del coche y comienzo a caminar lentamente hacia mi casa.

Entramos y veo que Ray y Adrianne están ahí.

—Por Dios, Christian, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Adrianne acercándose a mí.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Le digo a Jason que me ayude a sentar en el sofá y que vaya a comprobar la seguridad mientras yo charlo con mi suegro.

—Teddy y Phoebe ya cenaron y ya están durmiendo. En todo el rato no paraban de preguntar por ustedes.

—Ya Tyler cenó, lo iré a acostar a su habitación —dice Ana mientras comienza a caminar con mi hijo y sube las escaleras.

—Luke, ¿qué pasó con el cómplice de Jack? —le pregunto a mi cuñado.

—Está bajo las rejas, buscado por la policía de México, mañana lo trasladarían a alguna cárcel de allá. Y Jack murió al instante, ya Jason y yo dimos nuestra declaración, esos dos eran los más buscados en México. Los oficiales estarán viniendo para tomar una declaración de ti y de Ana.

—Está bien —murmuro.

Ana baja las escaleras y charlamos con su padre y su madrastra, y también le contamos todo lo sucedido con Jack cuando éramos jóvenes, y cuando me refiero a todo es a todo.

Luego despedimos a Ray y a Adrianne y con ayuda de Ana subo las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación.

Ana me da el medicamento para que me lo tome y luego me acuesto en la cama seguida de ella.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunto a mi esposa.

—Bien, solo quiero que sanes rápido.

—Te amo —le digo.

—Yo también, Christian.

Y a los minutos, quedo dormido.

Despierto por la fuerte necesidad de ir al baño, miro el reloj, 02.25.

Me levanto con cuidado de la cama, y miro hacia mi esposa que duerme plácidamente, no la quiero molestar solo porque me pegaron ganas de mear.

Pongo una mano en mi costilla al sentir una punzada de dolor, y luego comienzo a caminar hacia el baño, levanto la tapa del inodoro, y descargo mi vejiga.

Cuando termino vuelvo a la habitación, pero unos gritos me alarman, y salgo de ella como puedo, y veo que esos gritos vienen de la habitación de Tyler, camino rápidamente hacia su habitación, ignorando el dolor de mi cuerpo y veo que mi pequeño hijo se retuerce en su cama. Está teniendo una pesadilla.

Camino hacia su cama y comienzo a hablarle para que despierte.

—Tyler, mi amor, despierta, despierta.

Mi hijo poco a poco abre sus ojos grises que se ven asustados, tiene su cuerpo sudado, él al verme me abraza y comienza a llorar.

Hago una mueca de dolor, pero nunca me negaría a abrazar a algunos de mis hijos solo porque me duele el cuerpo.

—Ya, pequeño, ya todo pasó —susurro acariciando su espalda.

Esto me hace recordar las pesadillas que tenía yo de niño, no quiero que mi hijo pase por eso, sé los horribles que son.

—¿Quieres dormir con mami y conmigo? —pregunto y el asiente—. Pero tienes que caminar porque no te puedo cargar. —Vuelve a asentir.

Con cuidado me incorporo, y Tyler me da su mano y comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a mi habitación, me acuesto yo primero en la cama y luego le digo a mi hijo que se acueste a mi lado, él pone su cabeza en mi brazo y se acurruca más a mí, yo jalo la sábana y nos arropamos.

—Te _quielo_ , papi —murmura bostezando.

—Yo también, pequeño, mucho.

En cuestión de segundos nos quedamos dormidos, espero que mi hijo no sufra de pesadillas nocturnas más adelante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eh? Pequeño invasor

—¡No, mami! ¡No! —grita mi hijo mientras ríe.

Abro mis ojos y me encuentro a mi esposa haciéndole cosquillas a mi hijo.

—Despertaste, pequeño dormilón —me dice mi esposa y Tyler ríe.

—Oh, señora Grey, soy de todo menos pequeño, y usted lo sabe —respondo y mi esposa se pone roja.

—¡Christian!

Ahora el que ríe soy yo, aunque mierda, me duele hasta reír.

La puerta se abre de golpe y entran dos tornados, pero al verme se detienen en seco.

—¿Papi que te pasó? ¿Mami que le pasó a papi? —pregunta mi hija preocupada.

—A papi lo golpeo un _homble_ malo —susurra Tyler mientras sus ojos se cristalizan, quizá porque está recordando.

—¿Es verdad, papi? —pregunta Ted mientras él y Phoebe suben a la cama.

—Sí, es verdad, pero ¡miren! Papi está bien —digo y sonrío.

—Vayan todos a lavarse los dientes para ir a preparar el desayuno —dice Ana.

—¡Síí! —gritan mis hijos mientras corren fuera de la habitación.

—Feliz día de los enamorados, señor Grey.

—Feliz día de los enamorados, señora Grey. Le tenía una sorpresa, pero temo que no se la podré mostrar —murmuro.

—No importa, cariño, si tu estas aquí no necesito más nada.

—Feliz cumpleaños, bebé —susurra Ana en el oído de mi hijo quien estaba durmiendo a mi lado.

Desde lo sucedido Tyler duerme con nosotros ya que está teniendo muchas pesadillas.

Hoy es el cumpleaños Nº 5 de Tyler.

Mi hijo poco a poco abre sus ojos y sonríe.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor —digo.

— _Glacias._

—¿De qué quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños? —pregunta Ana.

—De nada —responde mi hijo y yo frunzo el ceño—. _Quielo quedalme_ acostado con papi.

Sólo han pasado cinco días de lo sucedido, y yo ando un poco mejor, aunque no estoy del todo bien, lo malo es que mi esposa no me deja levantar casi de la cama.

—Pero, cariño, es tu cumpleaños —le digo.

—¡No! —dice cruzándose de brazos—. ¡No _quielo_!

Miro a mi esposa y me encojo de hombros, no lo podemos obligar.

—¿Una tarta de chocolate si quieres? —pregunta mi esposa y a mi hijo le brillan los ojos y asiente.

—Entonces, haremos una tarta de chocolate sólo para nosotros —dice Ana.

Ana se encuentra haciendo una tarta con mis hijos, yo estoy sentado en el taburete de la cocina —por lo menos la pude convencer de eso—, puedo decir que Tyler está alegre, mi familia y la de Ana se entristecieron mucho al saber que Tyler no celebrará su cumpleaños, pero dijeron que mañana vendrían a almorzar.

—Mami, toma la harina. —Abro los ojos al darme cuenta que Tyler pronunció la «r», Ana hace lo mismo que yo—. ¡Viste mami, ya me sale! —grita mi hijo eufórico y comienza a correr por la cocinar—. Árbol, árbol, árbol. Correr, correr, correr. Rubia, rubia, rubia.

Repite todas las palabras que conoce por la «r» mientras está corriendo y riendo.

—Ves, bebé, que si se puede —dice Ana cargándolo.

Ana y yo tuvimos mucho tiempo intentando enseñarlo para que pronunciara la «r».

—Theodore, Theodore, Theodore. Mira, Teddy, ya puedo decir tu nombre.

Teddy sonríe a Tyler y asiente.

Y yo estoy orgulloso de mis tres hijos.

—Ya Tyler dice la «r» —grita Phoebe y comienza a correr con Teddy también.

—Mejor vamos a terminar de preparar la tarta antes de que se caigan —murmura Ana bajando a Tyler.

—Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, que los cumplas Tyler, que los cumplas feliz.

Todos cantamos el cumpleaños y mi hijo sopla las cinco velas que estaban en la tarta.

—¿Pediste un deseo? —pregunta Phoebe y Tyler asiente.

—¿Cual? —pregunta Ted.

—Qué mami y papi siempre estén para Teddy, Phoe y para mí.

Ana me mira y sonríe, yo también sonrío, entonces articulo con mis labios «te amo», y ella me responde con un «yo más».

Qué más puedo decir.

Amo a mi familia.

 _ **AGRADECIMIENTOS**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes por su paciencia, sus consejos, y su entusiasmo.**_

 _ **Este es mi primer intento de escribir un fanfic, y sinceramente, he aprendido mucho escribiéndolo, y personalmente, he mejorado, nunca creí que tendría el apoyo que tengo ahora, y sin ustedes yo no lo fuera terminado.**_

 _ **Sé que no es el mejor fanfic, pero di todo mi esfuerzo en hacerlo y en que quedara bien, espero que les haya agradado la lectura como a mí me encantó escribirlo.**_

 _ **Ahora, no las quiero aburrir con mis palabras, así que, muchas gracias a ustedes por leer este fanfic, por sus comentarios tan positivos, y por tener mucha paciencia, y espero que la sigan teniendo.**_

 _ **GRACIAS.**_


End file.
